Los Guardianes de Nurmengard
by Mankar
Summary: Imagina que vampiros de ojos rojos y licántropos que hablan asesinan a unos hombres. Y que regresas al Colegio de Hechicería Harrylatino y descubres tu  relación con ellos. ¿De qué sirve que tus sueños se hagan realidad si también lo hacen tus pesadillas?
1. La habitación blanca

Este fic es secuela de _La Gema Gemela_.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: La habitación blanca**

Era ya bastante natural no poder tener una noche tranquila. Las imágenes de los acontecimientos más recientes, así como del último año, no dejaban de atormentarlo en sueños.

A veces, en ellos, veía arañas gigantes en las ramas de árboles a su alrededor, o figuras negras encapuchadas deslizándose lentamente por una escalera de caracol oscura, o un hombre que gritaba aterrorizado mientras era devorado por una manada de leones rojos.

Para un niño de doce años, todo lo que había vivido desde el año anterior, hacia esa misma fecha, era suficiente emoción para toda una vida. Era traumático, y no sólo porque lo que veía en sueños lo había _vivido_ él, sino también porque veía cosas que no tenía por qué recordar.

Era el precio que le cobraba la vida por otorgarle un don muy poco común aún entre magos como él: el poder de tener visiones del futuro y del pasado.

Su subconsciente le añadía detalles a aquellas escenas que él sólo había presenciado en su mente. Ahora cuando soñaba con su madre escuchaba claramente el llanto de un bebé, seguramente el de su tío Haher; veía con lujo de detalles cada rincón de la casa de su abuela, por más oscuro que se encontrara; era capaz de escuchar cada sílaba articulada por el asesino, cada nota de espanto en la voz de su madre... podía verla _muriendo_, adolorida por la maldición que recibía, sin las fuerzas suficientes para seguir respirando... Obviamente, aunque el cazador sólo quería torturarla, una mujer a la que le faltaba tan poco para dar a luz a dos bebés gemelos no podía aguantar mucho.

Era casi un alivio abrir los ojos y desprenderse de esa sádica visión. Agradecía que, como era sólo un sueño, su memoria no guardaba más que una pequeña parte de lo que veía. Aún así, se había repetido tantas veces que ya alcanzaba a recordar más de lo que quería, de ésa y de todas las pesadillas.

Pero lo que no era natural era abrir los ojos y encontrar su habitación completamente iluminada. Esa noche nada estaba oscuro. Había una luz muy blanca que alcanzaba todo, increíblemente blanca, que llegaba incluso a darle ese color a las cosas; aunque, por extraño que fuera, en vez de aclarar la visión parecía volverla más borrosa.

Pensó que esto se debía a que sus ojos no se habían acostumbrado al cambio, y que incluso era por esto mismo que se había despertado. Esperó y, sin embargo, siguió viendo con poca nitidez.

Intentó ubicar su escritorio, los estantes con libros, su mesita de noche... pero todo parecía difuminado por la luz.

Estaba ocurriendo algo muy extraño... Según su reloj, que también era blanco y cuya luz era morada, a diferencia de la luz verde que debía emitir normalmente, faltaban varias horas para el amanecer. Su habitación no tenía por qué verse tan blanca, ni siquiera durante el día.

Su corazón empezó a latir más rápido. Intentó levantarse. Se sentó, pero se asustó aún más cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no pudo seguir moviéndose. Estaba paralizado.

Buscó con la mirada la fuente de la luz. No parecía provenir de su ventana. Al contrario, era allí el único lugar que era ligeramente oscuro. No, esta luz parecía provenir de cada objeto, e incluso de sí mismo, como si fuera natural que una habitación en plena noche se volviera de un blanco deslumbrante. Parecía que su alrededor estuviera hecho de mármol. Esa podía ser una buena explicación a su repentina incapacidad de movilidad, aunque no era para nada tranquilizante.

Un mechón de su cabello, que normalmente era rojo oscuro, bajó por su frente tinturado de un tono azul claro. Quizás ya era hora de alarmarse.

O quizás todavía no.

Tras un lento parpadeo, vio que de la nada apareció una pequeña abertura en el aire, o tal vez se encontraba allí, frente a él, desde el instante en que abrió los ojos. Desencajaba por completo en la habitación blanca, pues era de un color negro muy oscuro, tal vez del mismo color en que debía hallarse el dormitorio en condiciones normales.

Esa oscuridad se iba extendiendo rápidamente por la habitación, o eso parecía, pues la abertura en el aire se fue ampliando hasta que se hizo imperceptible su límite. Era como una especie de portal a otro mundo...

Un mundo al que fue transportado de inmediato. Ahora se encontraba en medio de una oscuridad absorbente. No podía ver nada a su alrededor. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que esta vez sí se debía a que sus ojos no se hallaban acostumbrados a la penumbra, pues pasado un instante, pudo percibir una tenue luz que provenía desde arriba. Era la luz de la luna llena.

También pudo distinguir lo que había a su alrededor. Excepto por que estaba solo y la oscuridad no era total ahora, tuvo la sensación de que ya había vivido eso antes. Se encontraba en el límite de un gran claro de un bosque.

Aunque, dudaba que _se encontrara_ en él. No podía determinar si estaba de pie, sentado o tirado en el suelo. No sentía nada, ni el frío de la noche, por más de que la brisa soplaba y hacia agitar las hojas de los árboles, ni el suelo lleno de hierba o raíces. Quizás se trataba de otra de sus pesadillas...

Intentó buscar con la mirada alguna señal de acromántulas, ya fuera su escalofriante silueta, o el brillo de sus ojos, o el sonido que hacían sus pinzas, tal y como las reconoció la última vez que se apareció en un bosque repentinamente. No encontró nada. Eso sólo lo ponía más nervioso.

Deseó fervientemente despertar. Lo intentó hacer con todas sus fuerzas, pero era inútil, pues seguía completamente paralizado y no podía ubicar ningún miembro de su cuerpo. Se mantuvo entonces inmóvil, a la espera de vivir, de una extraña forma, aquella diferente pesadilla.

Entonces algo rompió el silencio. Era una respiración agitada, que se acercaba poco a poco, y se hizo fuerte en un instante, acompañada por pasos apresurados que hacían crujir las hojas secas del suelo.

Una palabra se empezó a oír repetidamente, prounciada por una voz de hombre joven agotada por el cansancio.

—¡Corre! —exclamaba el hombre con desesperación—. ¡Corre!

Entonces se dio cuenta de que el ruido de pasos y la respiración agitada parecía emitido por más de una persona. Incluso parecía que, con un poco de concentración, se escuchaban suaves aunque feroces gruñidos, y hasta ladridos.

Por fin, por entre los árboles, apareció una silueta de hombre que fue alcanzada por la luz de la luna, y empezó a cruzar el claro corriendo a toda prisa, seguida muy de cerca por una silueta muy parecida.

Se aproximaban a él. Sintió un poderoso impulso de salir corriendo, gritando si era posible, pero no era capaz de hacer nada.

¿Era ya hora de alarmarse?

Los hombres seguían su camino y pronto llegarían a él. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que ellos no eran el peligro: lo era aquello de lo que huían.

Unas figuras alargadas, animales peludos de cuatro patas, salieron también de los árboles y empezaron a atravesar el claro a una velocidad increíble y en casi completo silencio. Eran cuatro. Corrían con las fauces bastante abiertas en dirección a los dos hombres, los cuales jadeaban de pánico.

Una de las bestias logró alcanzar al hombre más rezagado. Lo agarró con fuerza por su pierna, hundiéndole los colmillos y tumbándolo en el suelo. Otra de ellas se lanzó encima, callando un poco los aterradores gritos que empezó a lanzar.

Su compañero no se detuvo ni siquiera a mirarlo. Siguió corriendo, intentando salvarse a toda costa. Era cuestión de segundos para que el otro par de bestias lo alcanzaran.

El chico contemplaba la escena aterrorizado. Todo estaba ocurriendo demasiado rápido para poder asimilarlo. El hombre estaba ya a pocos pasos de él, y no muy atrás estaban las bestias.

Quería ayudar, quería hacer algo... quería atacar a esos animales salvajes, y salvar a los pobres hombres que huían indefensos... quería sacar su varita y gritar la palabra «_Incendio»_ con la mayor de las fuerzas, el hechizo que nunca fallaba y que podía controlar a su antojo...

Pero el conjuro no salía de sus labios. Sentía una desesperante impotencia al no poder moverse, al tener que contemplar ese sueño sin hacer nada más...

Aún guardaba la esperanza de que fuera un sueño.

Más horrible era sentir que hacia él también se dirigían las bestias, que quizás una de ellas se detendría en cuanto llegara a él, para hacerle lo mismo que al hombre que lanzaba alaridos de dolor al otro lado del claro.

Y por si todavía no era motivo de alarma todo lo que ocurría, aún faltaba algo más por pasar.

De repente, una de las bestias, la que iba más adelante, se abalanzó contra el hombre que corría y lo tumbó en el suelo, pero de inmediato recibió un golpe muy fuerte que la lanzó a varios metros de donde se encontraba, para caer bruscamente y quedar inmóvil, chillando. La otra se detuvo en el acto, gruñendo furiosa.

Una silueta humana, grande y fornida, separaba ahora al hombre y al animal. El aparecido y la bestia se miraron durante un instante sin hacer sonido alguno, mientras la brisa soplaba ligeramente y el hombre atacado por los otros dos animales seguía gimiendo de dolor sonoramente.

La bestia se incorporó, apoyándose en sus patas traseras, y se pudo ver cómo ésta tenía una figura similar a la humana, excepto por lo alargado que era cada miembro de su cuerpo peludo, en el que destacaban unos imponentes hombros salidos. Era la primera vez que el chico veía un _hombre lobo_.

Se preguntó si era uno de esos sueños en los que él no tenía otro papel más que de espectador. O quizás en cualquier momento se darían cuenta de que allí estaba y lo atacarían.

—Ya eran nuestros —susurró el hombre fornido.

—Eran —ladró la bestia.

Por los alrededores del claro, empezaron a asomarse lentamente varias siluetas humanas, aunque no era muy notorio a la luz de la luna llena. Dos de ellas se aproximaron en un instante a la bestia que el otro hombre acababa de derribar, y la sujetaron con fuerza, mientras gruñía ferozmente.

—Pero tienen algo que nos pertenece —continuó el licántropo—. No los dejaremos ir tan fácil.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —exclamó con horror el hombre que estaba en el suelo detrás de la silueta fornida—. ¡Nosotros sólo queríamos devolverles...!

—¡Calla! —exclamó en un susurro el hombre fornido, dándose la vuelta fugazmente para mirarlo a la cara y clavar en él la más fría de las miradas. Quizás era por la luz de la luna, pero lucía exageradamente pálido, tenía unos ojos rojos, brillantes y malignos. Esbozó una sonrisa maligna que dejó ver unos colmillos grandes. Era lógico pensar que se trataba de un _vampiro_.

El chico pensó que, si el joven fue salvado de un hombre lobo por un vampiro, no era motivo para que estuviera tranquilo. Al contrario, el peligro era ahora mayor.

Sin embargo, si alguno de ellos dirigía su mirada al hombre joven, era imposible no detectar que había alguien más en ese lugar, por lo que el chico se dio cuenta de que el vampiro no podía verlo. Aún así, no era una razón lo suficientemente buena para dejar de querer esconderse.

—También tienen algo nuestro —continuó, con una horrible voz llena de ira— y también pagarán por el robo. Ya eran nuestros —repitió.

—Entonces compartamos —dijo el licántropo, en lo que parecía un ladrido—. Llévate a ese cobarde que está detrás tuyo y nosotros nos quedamos con este.

—Será la única vez que estemos de acuerdo, Renzo —respondió el vampiro con voz dura. Se dio la vuelta y en un par de zancadas alcanzó al hombre, que ya se había levantado y volvía a correr.

Los otros dos vampiros que sujetaban al licántropo cerca de allí lo soltaron y éste se reunió en donde sus compañeros tenían preso al otro joven.

Renzo volvió hacia donde estaba su manada reunida, susurrando casi imperceptiblemente algo como «A mi madre le encantará». Gruñó prolongadamente y recibió una breve respuesta. Uno de los licántropos hizo un brusco movimiento con la garra, y el hombre que tenían en su poder se calló por fin. Se escuchó de repente un aullido fuerte y agudo, seguido por otros más que lo imitaron, en un escalofriante concierto a la luz de la luna.

El vampiro sujetó del cuello a su víctima y rió ligeramente, después de lo cual se retiró del claro. Las otras siluetas que habían aparecido allí también se esfumaron.

Las quejas y los gemidos del hombre en poder de los vampiros se escucharon cada vez más lejanas, y cada vez más aterrorizadas.

El chico quiso cerrar los ojos, ignorar los gritos desesperados del joven que estaba siendo atacado por vampiros. Tampoco quería ver cómo los licántropos se llevaban el otro cuerpo por entre los árboles; quería desviar la mirada para dejar de ver el charco que había quedado en el lugar donde lo habían atacado, convencerse de que su imaginación jugaba con él, que el cuerpo del hombre en realidad seguía siendo una sola pieza, que en los largos hocicos de los lobos no colgaba nada...

La parálisis no le permitía cerrar los ojos. Pero eso no fue un problema por mucho tiempo. De repente, la brisa dejó de soplar. Algo muy extraño ocurría ahora.

Parecía como si el escenario se estuviera encogiendo, o más bien alejando, como si fuera invadido por una luz blanca muy intensa que lo obligara a desaparecer, como un patronus enfrentando a un dementor.

Era que el portal lo estaba llevando de regreso a la habitación blanca, y se desvanecía en el aire, de la misma forma sigilosa que llegó.

Mientras veía la oscuridad disolverse, el pánico lo invadió. Sintió un escalofrío brusco que le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Las imágenes que acababa de ver se grabaron en su mente y pensó que quizás era preferible una de sus pesadillas normales, aun cuando la habitación en que abriera los ojos fuera totalmente blanca.

Entonces, cuando el portal se esfumó, parpadeó lentamente y todos los colores que veía se invirtieron. El blanco de su dormitorio se convirtió en un negro igual de puro. Todo volvió a verse de la misma forma que se veía en una noche ordinaria, y lo único que se veía ligeramente claro era la ventana.

Nunca antes Mankar había experimentado una visión al despertar a media noche.


	2. Preparativos

**Capítulo 2: Preparativos**

_Dedicado a la veela que quisiera impresionar con una túnica de gala :mmm:_

_

* * *

_

Lo siguiente que Mankar recordaba era haber despertado en su habitación, a la mañana siguiente. Todavía jadeaba y sudaba, como si acabara de llegar corriendo del bosque. No había tenido ningún sueño la noche anterior, pero tenía en su mente imágenes de su visión tan vívidas que tenía la impresión de que acababa de experimentarla.

Se levantó y contempló su habitación, ahora coloreada por un tono anaranjado por la luz que se colaba difícilmente por entre la cortina, sin mirar nada en realidad.

Ruidos apresurados se escuchaban desde el primer piso de su casa, y también la voz de Merlín, el padre de Mankar, en tono bastante alto, que hacían parecer que estaba enojado... o asustado. Seguramente estaba hablando por teléfono, porque Mankar no podía percibir ninguna voz que le respondiera.

Era un poco temprano para despertarse, teniendo en cuenta que estaba en vacaciones, pero el chico no podía seguir durmiendo. A pesar de que sentía su cuerpo débil y cansado, como cada vez que tenía una visión, no podía dormir más.

Sentía una inmensa inquietud que lo obligaba a no quedarse quieto más tiempo. Empezaba a dificultársele recordar todos los detalles de la visión que había tenido la noche anterior. No era que quisiera recordarlos, porque ya estaba suficientemente aterrorizado, pero necesitaba hacerlo; necesitaba estar completamente seguro de si había sido en verdad una visión, o un sueño, o una combinación de ambas cosas.

Todo era posible. El límite de su capacidad mágica todavía era un misterio para Mankar. Pensaba que sus tiempos como vidente habían terminado en el momento que el Rubí de Gryffindor había desaparecido...

Sin embargo, había descartado aquello. Después de todo, su tío Haher conservaba las habilidades que le habían dado su Gema, podía seguir cambiando su apariencia a voluntado, y para Mankar seguía siendo igual de fácil realizar hechizos con fuego... Aunque hacía meses que no lo intentaba, porque tenía prohibido realizar magia por fuera de su colegio.

Mankar se levantó de su cama de un salto y se paró frente a la estantería donde tenía una gran cantidad de libros. Se quedó contemplando los títulos, sin saber qué debía buscar primero.

Sus ojos se pasaron por los libros de Harry Potter, que ahora eran siete, los cuales contaban las aventuras de un joven mago que se había vuelto famoso por vencer al más tenebroso de los hechiceros. Un chico con el cual Mankar se sentía identificado, que era tan real como él, por más de que los muggles creyeran lo contrario...

Intentaba pensar cuál de todos los libros le sería útil. Había dos cosas de su visión que obviamente no iba a olvidar: vampiros y hombres lobo.

No tenía idea de dónde leer acerca de vampiros... Sólo sabía de ellos lo mismo que todo el mundo: piel blanca, colmillos puntiagudos, se alimentaban de sangre...

Por lo que Mankar vio la noche anterior, podría pensar que ese bosque era territorio tanto de vampiros como de licántropos... Pero sabía que ambas criaturas podían ser civilizadas. Sabía de vampiros muy famosos, que eran escritores y cantantes, e incluso había escuchado que podían ser ministros de magia. Y los hombres lobo eran seres humanos normales, excepto las noches de luna llena.

Además... los licántropos que Mankar vio podían hablar. Por lo que sabía, eso no era normal. Así que tomó un libro sobre criaturas mágicas, _Animales Fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos_, se sentó en el suelo, buscó la página y leyó lo que decía sobre hombres lobo.

* * *

HOMBRE LOBO

Clasificación del Ministerio de Magia: XXXXX

* * *

Aquello significaba que eran criaturas peligrosísimas, imposibles de controlar y con reputación de asesinar magos. Había dos anotaciones allí: la primera había sido escrita, supuestamente, por Harry Potter y su mejor amigo. Decía «No todos son malos». La segunda hablaba sobre la clasificación que le daba el ministerio a los hombres lobo. Decía que ésta sólo se aplicaba cuando el hombre lobo sufría la metamorfosis, en luna llena.

* * *

Los hombres lobo viven por todo el mundo, aunque se cree que surgieron en el norte de Europa. Las personas se transforman en hombres lobo sólo cuando les muerde uno de ellos. No se conoce ninguna cura, aunque algunos desarrollos recientes en la preparación de pociones han conseguido aliviar los peores síntomas.

Una vez al mes, cuando hay luna llena, el mago o muggle afectado se transforma en una bestia asesina, no importa lo normal y cuerdo que sea en otras circunstancias. Es prácticamente la única criatura fantástica que se dedica de manera activa a cazar seres humanos, pues los prefiere a cualquier otra presa.

* * *

Mankar se habría preguntado si «viven por todo el mundo» incluía hábitats como los bosques, al menos en noche de luna llena, pero su atención se centró sobre la última oración. «La única criatura que se dedica a cazar seres humanos».

Se quedó mirando esas palabras en el libro, mientras sus recuerdos viajaban otra vez al bosque, y veía los hombres que fueron atacados por los vampiros y los licántropos. Todos los detalles volvieron a su mente, e incluso recordaba los gritos desesperados...

Mankar escuchó unos pasos apresurados que subieron las escaleras, cruzaron rápidamente el pasillo y, segundos más tarde, volvieron a bajar al primer piso.

Aquel par de hombres... fueron asesinados por los vampiros y los licántropos. El chico recordó las palabras que escuchó.

—_Tienen algo que nos pertenece._

—_¡Nosotros sólo queríamos devolverles...!_

Ni a los hombres lobo ni a los vampiros les importó si el hombre decía o no la verdad. Sólo les importaba que éste tenía algo de ellos, fuera lo que fuera. No comprobaron nada, sólo actuaron por instinto.

—Sí, tiene que despertarse pronto —dijo la voz de Merlín desde el primer piso. Estaba hablando de Mankar, muy seguramente.

Se quedó sentado en el suelo, todavía sumergido en sus pensamientos...

Imaginó la expresión de sus mejores amigos al enterarse de lo que Mankar había visto en su visión. Muy probablemente el cabello de Haher se volvería completamente blanco de miedo y Gonza disimularía muy bien su inquietud intentando tranquilizar a Mankar, o contándole una leyenda sobre vampiros y licántropos.

Mankar quería convencerse de que todo había sido un sueño, y pensaba que podía serlo, ya que las criaturas que vio no eran precisamente lo que los libros y los conocimientos de Mankar le decían.

Tomó el tercer libro de Harry Potter y buscó la página en que uno de los personajes se transformaba en hombre lobo.

* * *

... La cabeza de Lupin se alargó, igual que su cuerpo. Los hombros le sobresalían. El pelo le brotaba del rostro y las manos, que se retorcían hasta convertirse en garras ...

* * *

No encontró nada más que le describiera un licántropo. Sabía que no debía ni siquiera molestarse en buscar sobre un vampiro, porque no lo encontraría, por más de que eran nombrados en la serie.

También debía considerar, como no dejaba de repetirle a sus alumnos la profesora de Estudios Muggles, Fairy Black, que probablemente lo que los libros de Harry Potter narraban no era completamente cierto, pues los muggles también tenían acceso a ellos y no era conveniente que ellos conocieran secretos del mundo mágico.

El fragmentó que leyó no le creaba una imagen muy detallada de un hombre lobo. Sin embargo, el licántropo que Mankar vio en su visión coincidía con esta descripción.

—Renzo... —susurró en voz muy baja.

El nombre de uno de los licántropos salió de su boca sin que se diera cuenta. Era un nombre bastante extraño. Tuvo la certeza de que jamás lo olvidaría.

No podía evitar seguir recordando todo lo que había visto. Su respiración se aceleró de nuevo cuando recordó cómo se lanzaba la manada de licántropos encima de su presa...

Volvió a mirar la página del libro de criaturas, y una frase captó su atención, la cual Mankar miró con desprecio. «No todos son malos». Seguro.

Se estaba preocupando sin sentido. Había tenido una visión de algo que no sabía dónde o cuándo ocurriría, o si ya había ocurrido. Era la primera vez que tenía una visión de algo tan... ajeno a él.

Se preguntó si la noche anterior había dicho algo con relación a su visión. Sintió escalofríos. Cada vez que tenía una visión, recitaba lo que veía con una voz profunda y espeluznante.

Supuso que las palabras que habría pronunciado mientras estuvo en trance probablemente no le hubieran aclarado nada, pues sabía que el contenido de las profecías que él hacía nunca decían algo concreto. Bueno, en realidad sólo conocía el contenido de una de ellas, la primera que había hecho.

Entonces, Mankar se preguntó si la visión que había experimentado era del futuro o del pasado. Quizás, si era algo que aún no había ocurrido, podía hacer algo para evitarlo. Ésa era entonces la razón por la que él había tenido esa visión. Pero ¿cómo podía saberlo? No tenía idea quiénes eran los hombres, o dónde se encontraba ese bosque... nada de lo que pudiera investigar.

Excepto una cosa.

No todas las noches hay luna llena, pensó.

Mankar se dirigió a su escritorio, donde tenía guardados sus útiles escolares, para buscar su libro de Pociones, que incluía un calendario lunar del año 2007, el cual usaban en clase para saber cuál era el mejor momento para cortar algunas de las plantas que utilizaban como ingredientes.

Mientras lo tomaba y lo abría buscando la página, volvió a escuchar pasos subiendo las escaleras. Cruzaron el pasillo, oyéndose cada vez más fuertes, hasta que se detuvieron frente a la puerta de la habitación de Mankar. Se abrió lentamente sin golpe previo.

—¡Abue! —exclamó el chico, mirando a la mujer pelirroja que se asomó con una sonrisa, vestida de un color rojo, muy elegante.

Cuando Mankar vio el vestido de Gaby, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, y su corazón dio un brinco, impactado por haber olvidado aquello que se llevaría a cabo ese día. La boda de su padre.

—Qué bueno que estás despierto, corazón —dijo Gaby, abriendo la puerta por completo y entrando en la habitación. Hablaba bastante rápido y lucía un poco agitada—. Vamos, tienes que vestirte pronto.

La abuela de Mankar entró y le dio un beso en la cabeza. Volvió a salir dejando la puerta abierta.

Mankar miró con fastidio hacia la silla de su escritorio, jugueteando con el libro en sus manos. Estaba ahí doblada la túnica de gala que su padre le había comprado. Era de un color rojo escarlata.

Había olvidado por completo que ese día era la boda de su padre, con la profesora Sorceress Black. Eso explicaba todo el revuelo que provenía del primer piso.

Se sentía muy feliz por ellos dos, pero también hubiera preferido ahorrarse todo eso de la ceremonia...

La profesora Sorceress dictaba la clase de Transformaciones. Era una mujer muy alegre, dulce y paciente. Mankar no se acostumbraba a la idea de que era cuestión de horas para que ella hiciera parte de su familia, para que ella se convirtiera en su madrastra.

«Madrastra»... Se oía un poco feo. Mankar se preguntaba cómo sería la relación entre él y ella a partir de ese día. Se habían visto muchísimas veces durante aquellas vacaciones, pero todo sería muy diferente cuando empezaran las clases en el Colegio de Hechicería Harrylatino.

Aunque en un principio no tendrían que verse mucho, pues Sorceress planeaba tomar unas vacaciones para estar un tiempo con Merlín. Quedaba menos de una semana para el inicio de clases.

Volvió a mirar sus libros de estudio. Casi había olvidado lo que quería buscar en su libro de Pociones. Lo volvió a abrir buscando rápidamente la página del calendario lunar, pero ahora su corazón latía tan bruscamente que no podía concentrarse.

—¡Rápido, o se te hará muy tarde! ¡Nosotros no tardamos en salir! —exclamó la voz ansiosa de Gaby, desde abajo.

Mankar dedujo que su padre estaba a punto de irse. Tenía que llegar más temprano al Ministerio de Magia, donde se llevaría a cabo la boda, para terminar de prepararse. Gaby y Mankar tenían que llegar también un poco antes, porque iban a ayudar a organizar el lugar.

Antes de que se le cruzara por la cabeza la idea de bajar a saludar a su padre y desearle suerte, escuchó una especie de estallido, que indicaba que Merlín se había desaparecido.

—Corazón, apresúrate; tu padre ya se fue —gritó Gaby desde las escaleras.

Mankar hizo ademán de salir corriendo a preguntarle a su abuela algo acerca de vampiros y licántropos, cosa que hasta ese momento no se le había ocurrido hacer, pero miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de que en verdad se le hacía tarde. Dejó el libro en el escritorio y pensó que lo mejor sería buscarlo más detenidamente en otra ocasión.

Desayunó, se bañó y se vistió rápidamente. Gaby terminaba de preparar unos adornos que desaparecían cuando movía su varita, los cuales con seguridad eran transportados al lugar de la ceremonia. Por la expresión de su abuela, Mankar pensó que no era el momento apropiado para preguntarle sobre hombres-bestia.

—¿Estás listo, mi niño? —preguntó en cuanto Mankar bajó las escaleras, con su túnica de gala puesta—. ¡Ah! ¡Te ves fantástico!

El chico se miró una vez más al espejo, sonriente. No lucía para nada mal. Quizás su aspecto habría impresionado hasta a una veela.

—Quiero ver la cara de tu padre cuando te vea. Esa túnica te queda perfecta —sonrió Gaby. El chico le agradeció—. Muy bien, toma de mi brazo fuerte. Vámonos, que ya deben de estar por llegar los invitados.

Mankar vaciló. También había olvidado que su abuela lo llevaría al ministerio apareciéndose. Detestaba aparecerse y tenía muy presente lo peligrosa que era la aparición conjunta.

Agarró fuertemente el brazo de su abuela y ella le hizo una expresión tranquilizadora. Toda una auror como Gaby Weasley sabía perfectamente lo que hacía. No había nada que temer. Mankar cerró los ojos.

De repente, se sintió aplastado por una fuerza invisible que provenía desde todo sentido. No podía respirar y sentía que estaba perdiendo los sentidos... Era una sensación insoportable. Como siempre, se preguntaba si estaban viajando a una velocidad o si cada viaje apareciéndose duraba exactamente lo mismo... Se sintió cada vez más desesperado, hasta que por fin terminó, lo cual significaba que habían llegado a su destino.

Mankar se tambaleó durante un instante, todavía con los ojos cerrados. Inhaló con fuerza, como si acabara de emerger del agua y hubiera contenido la respiración durante un buen rato.

Entonces, cuando se sintió recuperado, Mankar abrió los ojos para encontrarse con el deslumbrante atrio del Ministerio de Magia. Empezaron a andar con paso rápido.

El suelo estaba cubierto de brillantes baldosas color crema, las cuales reflejaban todo casi como un espejo. A lo largo de las paredes del amplio atrio, se repartían docenas de chimeneas, de las cuales ocasionalmente salían magos y brujas. El alto techo sostenido por gruesas columnas era blanco y de piedra, y en algunos lugares de éste se movían con gracia figuras que representaban personajes mágicos históricos.

Varios grupos de magos caminaban de un lado para otro. Mankar vio que él y Gaby se habían aparecido sobre una especie de círculo de color azul eléctrico, en el cual seguían apareciendo magos y brujas, produciendo un sonido parecido al de un estallido, amplificado ligeramente por el eco.

Más allá, en el camino hacia donde se dirigían, había una gran fuente dorada, la cual se encontraba al aire libre. Era una estatua que cambiaba de forma continuamente, conforme pasaban los minutos. Primero era una sirena, luego un elfo doméstico, luego un centauro... Siempre un ser que podía razonar. A Mankar le pasó por la cabeza la idea de que la estatua se convirtiera de repente en una de las criaturas que vio en su visión.

—Abue... —comenzó, intentando encontrar la mejor forma de preguntárselo.

—Ya, ya, corazón, es por aquí —respondió Gaby, continuando con su paso apresurado y sin mirar a su nieto—. Haher te debe estar esperando...

La fuente era el centro de una especie de plaza, de la cual se desprendían amplios caminos en todas las direcciones, rodeados por altas paredes de piedra que sostenían de nuevo un techo blanco, y que terminaban en edificios bajos de majestuosas puertas dobles abiertas. Mankar siguió a Gaby, que se dirigía a uno de los caminos, rodeando la fuente.

—Mira, mira —dijo Gaby, señalando hacia el final del pasillo por el que caminaban ahora, aún con voz ansiosa—. Hacia allá queda el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, que es donde yo trabajo.

Mankar asintió, echando un breve vistazo a las enormes puertas que dejaban ver una enorme sala blanca, con escaleras de piedra y gente caminando de un lado para otro. Una pregunta le atravesó la cabeza repentinamente.

—¿Y el Departamento de Misterios? ¿Por dónde queda?

Miró a todos los caminos y supo la respuesta antes de que Gaby se la diera. Era el camino que menos magos cruzaban, que llevaba a un edificio oscuro y lúgubre. Las grandes puertas de éste eran de un azul oscuro y eran las únicas que no se mantenían abiertas.

—Por allá, pero está prohibido entrar —respondió Gaby, indiferente.

Sintió una inmensa curiosidad por ese lugar. Quería visitarlo; quería entrar a la Sala de las Profecías, que seguramente encontraría adentro, y buscar alguna que él mismo hubiera hecho. Quizás habría encontrado la profecía que hizo la noche anterior y podría escucharla... e incluso podría haber algo allí que le explicara más sobre su don.

Gaby murmuraba cosas que Mankar no lograba entender. Su cara se veía arrugada, mucho más que de costumbre. Debía estar demasiado estresada y Mankar comenzaba a preocuparse por ella.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó tímido.

—Sí, mi niño —dijo, sin desviar la mirada del camino—. Sigo un poco impactada por las noticias de hoy... Sólo es eso.

Gaby se detuvo a mitad del pasillo, frente a una gran puerta de madera oscura, y, antes de que Mankar pudiera preguntar qué noticia la tenía tan preocupada, anunció:

—Llegamos.

Abrió la puerta y se encontraron con una inmensa sala en la que había numerosas sillas ubicadas en filas a ambos lados de una alfombra púrpura que cruzaba el lugar. El techo era de color azul, en el cual había símbolos de cuerpos celestes. La pared del fondo era un cristal inclinado de color azul oscuro, por el cual bajaba agua sin cesar, aunque no se podía ver a través de él. Un grupo de personas se encargaba de organizar mesas junto a los muros, y colocaban adornos en todas partes.

Un chico de túnica verde esmeralda, de la misma estatura de Mankar aunque un poco más robusto, acomodaba sin magia algunas de las sillas, pues tampoco podía usar la varita mientras se encontrara fuera de Harrylatino.

—¡Haher! —lo llamó Mankar. Su tío y mejor amigo lo volteó a mirar, sin detener su trabajo.

—¿Qué tal? —respondió Haher sonriente, dejando una silla en el suelo. Miró con sus ojos, en ese momento azules, a Mankar, y algunos mechones de su cabello verde, a juego con su túnica de gala, se volvieron de un color rojo oscuro por un instante. A Mankar le hacía gracia ver cómo su tío metamorfomago cambiaba el color de su cabello cada vez que sentía alguna emoción.

—¿Cómo estás, príncipe? —saludó Gaby a Haher—. Qué bueno que ya estás terminando. Entonces iré por tus hermanas; ya deben estar listas. Dense prisa, que los invitados deben estar por llegar —miró la hora en su reloj y luego besó a los dos niños—. Regreso enseguida.

Gaby tuvo una expresión de impaciencia y se retiró rápidamente del lugar.

—Odio que se comporte como si todo fuera de vida o muerte —se quejó Haher.

—Creo que la afectó una noticia... —explicó Mankar, recordándolo de repente. Empezó a ayudar a Haher con las sillas.

—Ah... sí... Es horrible —dijo Haher, deteniéndose de pronto y cambiando el tono de su voz.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Mankar, comenzando a alarmarse.

—¿No lo sabes? —dijo Haher, mirando a su amigo a los ojos con expresión preocupada.

Mankar negó con la cabeza, aunque la respuesta era obvia. Haher continuó:

—Los directores de HL llevan más de un mes desaparecidos. Han dado por muertos a Cronista y Andrés.


	3. Mala noticia

**Capítulo 3: Mala noticia**

Mankar necesitó unos segundos para entender lo que Haher había dicho. Un terror impresionante empezó a recorrer su cuerpo y notó cómo palidecía. De repente, creyó entenderlo todo; tuvo una sospecha de lo que ocurría.

—No puede ser... —atinó a decir.

Haher miró al suelo. Mankar empezó a reflexionar...

—Pero nunca los hemos visto en persona —comentó—. No se aparecieron por Harrylatino ni una sola vez en todo el año. Siempre los reemplazaba Vito... Cualquiera podría pensar que llevan mucho más tiempo desaparecidos.

Su tío murmuró un tímido «Mira» y se dirigió a una de las mesas, seguido por Mankar. Tomó un periódico que había allí y se lo pasó a su sobrino. La primera página de _El Giratiempo_ mostraba las fotos de dos hombres jóvenes sonrientes, que saludaban con la mano, bajo el título de «Desaparecidos los directores de la escuela mágica más importante del continente».

Mankar echó un rápido vistazo a la noticia, y trató de asimilar lo que ella decía.

* * *

Hoy, 28 de agosto, se cumple un mes sin noticias de dos de los magos más destacados del mundo, los directores de Harrylatino, conocidos como Andrés y El Cronista de Salem.

Poco después de la inauguración de esta escuela mágica, ambos profesores decidieron realizar viajes de investigación por todo el mundo.

Sin embargo, hace varias semanas se dejó de conocer el paradero de los magos, por lo que los Ministerios de Magia del continente se han puesto a la tarea de realizar su búsqueda, un trabajo que ha resultado arduo aunque sin resultados.

Los peligrosos bosques del norte de Sudamérica, hogar de numerosas criaturas mágicas de clasificación cuatro y cinco X, que es donde se cree que realizaban su últimos estudios, han sido recorridos por miembros de los ministerios sin éxito, y están preparando toda clase de medidas preventivas para adentrarse aún más en los bosques, a los lugares más peligrosos.

«No hay nada de qué preocuparse. Cronista y Andrés saben exactamente lo que están haciendo, y debe haber un motivo por el cual no han podido escribir», afirmó Vito, guardabosques de Harrylatino y encargado de la dirección de la escuela.

Mientras tanto, importantes periodistas afirman que los dos magos se han involucrado en Artes Oscuras desde que iniciaron sus expediciones, razón por la cual han mantenido todo en secreto, incluso sus nombres completos.

Debido a que se ha cumplido un mes desde su desaparición, en algunos países se ha detenido la búsqueda, pues los consideran muertos. Sin embargo, muchos de los países continuarán trabajando incansablemente por encontrar a los dos magos.

* * *

Y entonces, los peores temores de Mankar incrementaron. Haher se dio cuenta del cambio en la expresión de su sobrino, quien ya no seguía leyendo el artículo.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Mankar no dejaba de mirar horrorizado la foto de Cronista y Andrés en la hoja del periódico. Eran ellos.

—Sé lo que pasó con ellos. Están muertos. Los vi anoche en una visión.

—¿QUÉ?

—Bueno, quizás no ha ocurrido. Aún. Pero ocurrirá.

Mankar le relató a su tío todo lo que había visto la noche anterior. Al final, el cabello de Haher era completamente blanco y su expresión quizás era peor que la de su sobrino.

—Se lo merecen por meterse donde no los llamaron —dijo al fin.

—Pero intentaban devolverles algo. Sólo querían hacer lo correcto —respondió Mankar.

—¿Y no podía ser algo que ellos mismos robaron?

Mankar negó con la cabeza, con expresión confundida.

—Sigo sin estar seguro si fue una visión o un sueño.

—Tienes que contárselo a Gaby. O a la ministra de magia, creo que vendrá a la boda.

—¡No! —exclamó Mankar—. ¡Nadie debe enterarse de mi don! Eso hará todo más complicado...

Haher asintió pensativo. Mankar duró un instante en continuar.

—Pero no entiendo por qué afecta tanto a mi abuela. Nunca la había visto así...

Un ruido distrajo la atención de ambos chicos. La enorme puerta de la entrada de la sala fue abierta completamente. Mankar y Haher miraron a su alrededor. El lugar ya se encontraba preparado para dar comienzo a la ceremonia. Algunos magos y brujas empezaron a entrar poco a poco.

Los dos chicos se dirigieron a la entrada a ayudar a ubicar a los invitados. Llegaban todos los familiares, compañeros de trabajo y amigos de Sorceress y Merlín. Sin embargo, y Mankar estuvo muy pendiente de ello, el hijo de la profesora Sorceress, que él no conocía aún y que había viajado desde Europa para la boda de su madre, no se presentaba.

—Buenos días, jóvenes —saludó una fría voz de mujer.

—¡Profesora Callahan! —exclamó Mankar, sin saber qué expresión mostrar, pues su profesora de Historia de la Magia era bastante estricta, a pesar de haberles demostrado el año anterior que podían confiar en ella. Iba vestida con una túnica de color verde oscuro, muy elegante, y lucía un collar verde esmeralda, que se asemejaba a una serpiente.

Haher sonrió.

—¿Cómo se encuentran? —dijo amablemente, pero conservando su expresión fría. Su piel se veía más blanca que nunca, y sus rojos labios casi parecían brillar.

—Muy bien profesora, ¿y usted? —contestó Haher tranquilamente—. Permítame acompañarla a su asiento. ¿Ahí, junto a la profesora Anna Black le parece bien?

Se alejaron rápidamente. Mankar sonrió bastante extrañado. Le daba gracia cómo la profesora Callahan daba la impresión de no haber visto en su vida a aquellos dos niños.

—¡Mank! —exclamó un chico vestido con una túnica de gala azul, a juego con sus ojos. Gonzalo Umbridge, el otro mejor amigo de Mankar, estrechó su mano con la de él animadamente.

—¿Qué más, Gonza? —saludó Mankar sonriente.

«¡¿QUÉ HACE ELLA AQUÍ?», pensó tan fuertemente que dudaba si también lo había dicho en voz alta. Una mujer de cabello corto y ligeramente rojizo, con expresión seria, que Mankar solo vio fugazmente, y vestida con una túnica de gala negra, cruzó la puerta de entrada, se dirigió a una silla y se sentó con la tranquilidad de quien entra a una panadería. La profesora Tazllatrix Devil. Iba sola, no la acompañaba su hija Silvana.

Gonza la miraba atentamente, boquiabierto.

—Que llegue a atreverse a hacer algo ligeramente sospechoso y verá —murmuró Mankar con ira.

Esa mujer era una de las culpables de la muerte de Jassera, la madre de Mankar y su hermano gemelo, Roha. Y no sólo eso: era cómplice del intento de asesinato de Merlín, que había ocurrido tan solo unos meses atrás. Ésas, entre otras más, eran razones más que suficientes para aborrecerla. Y eso que era la profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en Harrylatino.

Al menos Mankar se había vengado del cómplice de Devil, Ángel Riddle. Meses atrás, la ira del chico había estallado al punto que conjuró magia involuntaria que acabó con la vida de Riddle, también supuesto profesor de Harrylatino. Y lo peor de todo es que ambos eran aurores, y habían sido amigos de Gaby.

Haher se acercó a sus amigos con una exagerada expresión de incredulidad, y mirando de lejos a Devil, antes de saludar a Gonza.

—Buenos días, chicos —saludó con simpatía un hombre que entró a la sala en ese momento. Era Vito, el guardabosques de Harrylatino. Haher lo saludó animadamente y lo acompañó también a su asiento sin dejarlo decir nada más.

Un instante después, uno de los magos que habían estado decorando el lugar les indicó que era el momento de sentarse, porque la ceremonia estaba a punto de comenzar. Se dieron cuenta que la sala estaba prácticamente llena. Haher ya ocupaba su lugar en la primera fila, y Mankar y Gonza se sentaron a ambos lados de él.

La luz pareció disminuir un poco. Todos los asistentes se callaron en el acto y miraron en dirección a la entrada.

Gaby entró a paso lento, luciendo tan joven y hermosa que parecía brillar, acompañada por una mujer sonriente que vestía una elegante túnica de color negro, quien con seguridad era la madre de Sorceress. Saludaban a los asistentes muy alegremente, y recorrieron la alfombra púrpura hasta la primera fila, donde tomaron asiento.

Detrás de ellas entró el pelirrojo padre de Mankar, acompañado de su amigo Héctor, dueño de la tienda de varitas del Wizentro, quien era el padrino de bodas. Llegaron a la parte delantera de la sala y se dieron la vuelta, haciendo un gesto de saludo a las personas que allí se encontraban. Mankar se levantó de su asiento y le dio un abrazo fuerte a su padre.

De repente, el suave murmullo que se escuchaba se apagó, y una suave música empezó a sonar desde los rincones de la sala.

Todos los asistentes quedaron boquiabiertos cuando vieron entrar a la bella Sorceress Black, tomando del brazo de un hombre joven, alto y apuesto. La novia llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco y una flor en el cabello. Sonreía radiante conforme avanzaba, y saludaba mirando a cada lado. Su acompañante la miraba encantado y tampoco dejaba de sonreír. Dos niñas con túnicas doradas los seguían de cerca, y llevaban en sus manos flores de todos los colores. En cuanto llegaron junto a Merlín, el joven le dio a Sorceress un beso en la mejilla. Al voltear la cara, miró a Mankar directamente a los ojos por un ínfimo instante. Tenía unos ojos muy negros y brillantes. Su mirada era intimidante. Pero antes de que Mankar pudiera desviarla, el joven ya se dirigía a tomar asiento.

Un hombre también elegante que llevaba unas gafas oscuras y cuadradas apareció de un momento a otro frente a los novios. Era el profesor Zancaturno Zancaturtania, quien presidiría la ceremonia.

—Buenos días, damas y caballeros —saludó con una voz ligeramente amplificada, apuntando con su varita a su garganta.

Mankar miraba embelesado a su padre y a Sorceress. Pasó una fugaz mirada por la sala, contemplando las expresiones de los asistentes mientras Zancaturno hablaba. Tazllatrix Devil no dejaba de tener una expresión de desdén indiferente, mirando en dirección a los novios.

—¿Ése es el hijo de la profesora Sorceress? —susurró Haher de repente, haciendo un gesto en dirección a las sillas de la primera fila que había al otro lado de la sala.

Mankar cayó en la cuenta en ese momento. El joven que había acompañado a Sorceress por la alfombra no podía ser otro que su hijo, Juanma, de quien había oído hablar muchas veces en los últimos meses.

Asintió y volvió a mirar en dirección a los novios. Mankar se distraía con facilidad, pues seguía bastante impresionado con la noticia que había leído. Su mente vagó por todos los acontecimientos del día. Cuando pensaba en algo relacionado con la boda, se obligaba a prestar más atención a Zancaturno.

La ceremonia avanzaba y Mankar podía escuchar algunos sollozos y suspiros, una nostalgia de la cual se contagió de un momento a otro, acompañada de las conmovedoras palabras de Zancaturno. Miró a Haher de reojo, quien se secaba con fuerza las lágrimas de los ojos.

—Siendo así, los declaro marido y mujer —terminó Zancaturno, apuntando con su varita a los novios, quienes se abrazaron, y una lluvia de diminutas estrellas brillantes los envolvió. Merlín se inclinó para darle un tierno beso a su esposa, y los asistentes estallaron en aplausos poniéndose de pie.

Las sillas y mesas se esfumaron y aparecieron nuevamente agrupadas en varios lugares de la enorme sala, para que las personas pudieran sentarse y celebrar. El piso se había tornado de un color dorado y la alfombra púrpura había desaparecido.

Mankar abrazó a su padre de nuevo, y a su nueva madrastra, quienes tenían lágrimas en los ojos. Varias personas se iban acercando para felicitarlos también. El chico se apartó del grupo con sus dos amigos para no estorbar.

Haher miraba las mesas y las sillas frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Y yo que duré toda la mañana colocando todo en su lugar para que en un segundo lo desordenaran... —refunfuñó.

Mankar no le hizo caso. Su mirada se desvió en dirección de una mujer que salía de la sala con paso rápido. Era Tazllatrix.

—¿Adónde va? —dijo Mankar con ira.

—¿Quién la habrá invitado? —se preguntó Gonza.

La pregunta quedó en el aire, sin respuesta. Las personas empezaron a ocupar las mesas y a tomar comida de las bandejas de los camareros que empezaron a recorrer la sala. Una agradable música sonó y algunas parejas salían a bailar.

Mankar miró a sus amigos y su atención se centró en la cadena que Gonza llevaba al cuello, de la cual pendía la Esmeralda de Slytherin, una piedra preciosa que tenía el poder de controlar el agua, creada hacía más de un milenio por uno de los magos más poderosos de la historia. Sin embargo, ahora que la Gema Gemela de la Esmeralda había sido destruida, ésta sólo tenía una utilidad: Gonzalo era un whity, lo cual significaba que para conservar su magia y su vida necesitaba absorber el poder de un objeto mágico. Necesitaba la Esmeralda para vivir. Y Tazllatrix Devil también lo era.

—¿Creen que Devil viniera aquí por la gema de Gonza? —preguntó.

—Lo dudo... —dijo Gonza—. Este objeto no me ha dado ninguna habilidad especial —señaló su pecho, jugueteando con la cadena—. Es como cualquier talismán whity, y seguramente ella tiene muchos. Debe saber que esto no sirve para nada más...

—No me explico cómo pudieron invitarla... —dijo Haher con resentimiento.

Mankar volteó a mirar al otro lado de la sala, donde se encontraba Gaby hablando con su nueva consuegra. Sorceress la llamó en ese instante y le hizo señas para que se acercara. Ella sonrió, le dijo algo a Gaby y se levantó de su asiento, haciendo un gesto de disculpa.

—Le voy a preguntar —dijo Mankar, levantándose sin esperar la respuesta de sus amigos.

Mientras se acercaba a donde estaba su abuela, se dio cuenta que ésta había adquirido nuevamente su expresión de preocupación, y volvía a verse un poco pálida.

—¿Estás bien, abue? —preguntó al llegar, tomando el asiento que la madre de Sorceress dejó libre.

Gaby tardó un segundo en responder.

—Sí, mi niño, ¿por qué lo preguntas? —dijo, arrugando la frente.

—No sé... te he notado un poco rara hoy.

—Ah... pues por lo mismo que ya te dije...

—Pero, ¿por qué te preocupa tanto? —preguntó Mankar—. ¿Tú conocías a Cronista y Andrés?

—Sí. —Gaby miró a su nieto a los ojos—. Por supuesto que los conocía, aunque no éramos amigos... Me preocupa mucho que hayan desaparecido, porque ellos son dos magos muy fuertes... Tendrá que haberles ocurrido algo muy grave. Imagínate, los dos directores —hizo énfasis en esa palabra— del colegio de magia más importante del continente.

—¿Pero tú sabes lo que les pasó?

—No. Pero hay muchas teorías —respondió Gaby, cortante.

—Abue, de verdad no entiendo por qué estás así...

Gaby sonrió y abrazó al niño.

—No te preocupes, corazón.

Guardaron silencio un instante. Gaby soltó a Mankar.

—¿O estarás así porque vino Taz? —preguntó él con timidez. Su abuela arrugó bastante la frente. Mankar no esperó a que ella respondiera—. ¿Por qué la invitaron?

Gaby no respondió de inmediato. Mankar nunca la había visto triste por la traición de su compañera.

—Creo que fue idea de Vito. Sorceress invitó a todos los profesores de HL; Taz no podía faltar... Además, es madrina de tu padre. De todas formas no pensamos que vendría... Si por mí hubiera sido, no la habríamos dejado entrar. Me gustaría pensar que ya éramos como familia antes de que todo esto ocurriera...

Guardó silencio un momento más, pero no dejó que Mankar continuara haciendo preguntas.

—Dime, ¿cómo estás tú? También te ves un poco pálido.

—Tal vez sea también por la noticia —murmuró. En parte era cierto.

—Pero estás más pálido que de costumbre. Quiero decir... en estos meses te he visto pálido, pero no tanto como hoy.

Mankar la miró extrañado, negando con la cabeza.

—Claro —continuó Gaby con naturalidad—, es entendible por todo lo que has tenido que pasar... Pero no olvides que cuentas conmigo para cualquier cosa que necesites.

El chico asintió ahora. Dudaba si contarle a Gaby lo que había visto en su visión. Le sorprendió bastante el hecho de que le dijera que él también lucía extraño... ¿o era sólo por cambiar el tema?

—Buenos días, Gaby —saludó una voz de mujer.

Mankar volteó a mirar la figura que se acercó a ellos. Era una mujer de cabello castaño y muy bella, bastante blanca, que llevaba una túnica de color negro y una larga capa del mismo color. Se veía un poco cansada, aunque quizás era preocupación por la noticia de Cronista y Andrés. El chico supuso que muchas personas tendrían la misma expresión.

—¡Hola, Natis! ¿Cómo estás? —dijo Gaby.

Mankar abrió los ojos bastante, reconociendo a la mujer. La había visto antes en los periódicos y en la televisión. Era Natis Dumbledore, ministra de magia. Ella le sonrió.

—Bien —respondió entre risas—. Se me hizo un poco tarde. ¿Dónde está tu hijo, que quiero felicitarlo?

—Por allá —señaló Gaby—. Corazón, ¿acompañarías a la ministra adonde están Merlín y Sorceress?

Él asintió y se puso de pie.

—Eres el hijo de Merlín, ¿cierto? —preguntó Natis Dumbledore.

—Sí, señora —respondió Mankar con cortesía.

—Y estarás muy feliz —le dijo ella. Él asintió y sonrió.

Rodearon las parejas que bailaban y se acercaron a Merlín y a Sorceress, quienes hablaban animadamente con los padrinos de boda. Mankar vio a Haher y a Gonza sentados a una mesa, y los miraban atentamente, hablando entre sí de vez en cuando. También vio a Juanma Black, y sus miradas se volvieron a cruzar por un instante. Mankar sintió como si la mirada de su nuevo hermanastro tuviera una especie de carga eléctrica amenazadora.

—¡Felicitaciones! —exclamó la ministra cuando se acercó a ellos, y le dio un abrazo a Merlín y a Sorceress. Ellos le agradecieron con entusiasmo—. Merlín, ¿me permitirías un instante?

El padre de Mankar se disculpó con los padrinos y Sorceress, y acompañó a Natis. Le dio una palmada en el hombro a su hijo.

Mankar pensó que lo mejor era retirarse, así que dio vuelta en dirección a la mesa de Haher y Gonza, pero ellos le hicieron señas de que se quedara allí, a escuchar lo que la ministra hablaba con su padre. Con disimulo, se agachó detrás de una mesa cercana a ellos y aguzó el oído.

—Estoy muy feliz por ustedes dos, hacen una hermosa pareja —dijo Natis, cuya voz ya no tenía el mismo tono entusiasmado.

—Muchas gracias —respondió Merlín con tono casual—. De verdad que ha sido un día increíble...

La sonrisa de la ministra iba desapareciendo. Merlín se dio cuenta.

—¿Cómo va todo? —preguntó con cautela, también cambiando su expresión—. ¿Se sabe algo más de los directores?

—No... No —respondió la ministra, levantando la cabeza en busca de las palabras adecuadas—. Esto es todo muy extraño, Merlín —hablaba con tono decidido, aunque en voz un poco más baja—. Es la segunda desaparición de personal de Harrylatino en menos de tres meses.

—Lo sé. —Merlín asintió.

—Hay tantas pistas de Cronista y Andrés como las había de Ángel Riddle —continuó Natis, incómoda—. El ministerio tiene que hacer algo. Sospechan de ti.

A Mankar le dio un salto el corazón.

—¿Por qué de mí? —preguntó Merlín, ahora preocupado.

—Estabas involucrado en la anterior desaparición.

—Pero yo no tengo nada que ver —respondió el padre de Mankar, alarmado—. Tenía entendido que el caso estaba cerrado. Mira, si supieras todo lo que ese hombre hizo...

—No hay pruebas que demuestren nada, Merlín —lo interrumpió.

—Igual ese hombre está muerto.

—Sí —dijo Natis—. Y sigue siendo un misterio lo que causó su muerte. Tampoco hay nada que pruebe que intentó matarte a ti, a tu hermano, a tu hijo... Créeme, se han hecho todas las investigaciones correspondientes. No se ha descubierto nada en la otra profesora de HL, ¡ni siquiera con Veritaserum!

—Me niego a creer que el ministerio vaya a dejarlo así.

—No. —Natis negó con la cabeza—. Pero se piensa que lo que pasó con el profesor Riddle está relacionado con esto. Están considerando investigarte.

»Debes tener cuidado. De esto seguro que Gaby acaba de enterarse también. Sólo es eso: mayor precaución. Si llega a ocurrir algo a otro profesor, te caerán todos encima.

El padre de Mankar suspiró.

—No debes preocuparte aún —continuó la ministra—. Sólo debes cuidarte mucho.

La voz de Natis se fue alejando. Ambos empezaron a caminar por la sala, y Mankar no pudo escuchar nada más.

Se dio cuenta de que él poseía información sobre los directores muy importante y que nadie más conocía. Pero también tenía miedo de que revelar esa información trajera más problemas a su padre.

Le resultaba muy extraño el hecho de que no se conocieran los detalles de la muerte de Riddle. Sabía que no había sido una muerte ordinaria, o mejor dicho, un asesinato ordinario; había sido obra de magia antigua convocada por un objeto mágico, razón por la cual el ministerio no podía determinar si lo había matado una persona, o si sencillamente estaba desaparecido, pues su cuerpo se consumió por completo.

Era sorprendente lo desinformado que Mankar se encontraba al respecto. Supuso que su padre no le había contado mucho sobre ello para no preocuparlo. Por lo que dedujo, Merlín se había hecho responsable de todo lo que había ocurrido, y no Mankar, por lo que el Rubí de Gryffindor aún tenía que ser un secreto para el ministerio, para no involucrar al chico.

Además, Devil tenía todo planeado. Se las había arreglado para engañar no sólo a Vito, sino también al ministerio. Eso era preocupante, porque el sospechoso era ahora Merlín.

Mankar sabía que, si había una persona en quien podía confiar lo que había visto la noche anterior, era Gaby. Intentó buscarla por toda la sala, pero ya no logró encontrarla. Se había ido. Según Merlín, había tenido que ir a su oficina a organizar unos asuntos.

Durante todo el día, el chico estuvo reflexionando acerca de lo que había escuchado y lo que había visto. La ministra había dicho que no había nada de qué preocuparse por el momento, pero eso no lo tranquilizaba. Y su padre tampoco parecía tranquilo.

Haher y Gonza se enteraron de todo lo que Mankar pudo contarles. No llegaron a ninguna otra conclusión, pero le aconsejaron explicarle a Gaby lo que sabía.

La celebración de la boda de su padre transcurrió rápidamente. Mankar no pudo disfrutarla con la debida tranquilidad. Ni el baile, ni la comida, ni sus familiares lograban distraerlo.

Aquella noche, al regresar exhausto a su habitación, seguía pensando en todo esto. Pero antes de ir a dormir, vio su libro de Pociones tirado encima de su escritorio. Lo tomó y buscó rápidamente el calendario lunar. Cuando lo encontró, leyó la información ansiosamente. Caminó hacia la ventana y se asomó a ella para comprobarlo.

Resultaba que esa noche era luna llena.


	4. Siguiendo sus pasos

**Capítulo 4: Siguiendo sus pasos**

Las pesadillas atormentaron a Mankar durante esa noche, más que de costumbre. Revivía su visión con todos los detalles, como si la hubiera estado experimentando de nuevo.

Despertó bastante temprano. Aquel día también fue por culpa de un ruido que escuchaba: pasos que subían y bajaban las escaleras apresuradamente, la tapa de una olla golpeándola al cerrarse, la voz de Merlín hablando por teléfono.

Mankar todavía reflexionaba mucho acerca de lo que ocurría. Lo inquietaba mucho, no sólo por la muerte de los directores, sino también porque le estaba afectando a él y a su padre.

Gaby tenía mucha razón en estar preocupada. Era probable que conociera todo lo que implicaba lo que ocurría. Eso, sumado al hecho de que Taz había asistido a la boda...

Decidió bajar a desayunar. Se levantó de su cama y salió de su cuarto. Acababa de escuchar pasos subiendo las escaleras, por lo que le sorprendió escuchar ruidos provenientes del primer piso. Iba camino a ellas, cuando una voz lo paralizó.

—Buenos días, ¿cómo amaneciste?

Mankar brincó y se dio la vuelta. La profesora Sorceress... es decir, su nueva madrastra, salía de la habitación de su padre. A pesar de que era temprano, ella ya se había vestido y arreglado. Mankar se sorprendió mucho de verla; había olvidado por completo que Sorceress vivía ahora en su casa.

—Bien profe... digo... —Mankar soltó una risita—. Bien, ¿y usted?

Sorceress sonrió también, mientras se acercaba al niño. Él no tenía confianza para tutearla, y mucho menos para llamarla por su nombre, o de alguna otra forma.

—Muy bien —dijo alegremente, caminando hacia Mankar—. Hoy te llegó una lechuza del colegio, con la lista de útiles.

—Ah, no la he visto —respondió, tratando de sonar natural.

Bajaron juntos las escaleras y Mankar se dirigió a la cocina para saludar a su padre. Abrió la puerta. Allí estaba Merlín, que preparaba con torpeza algo de comer, y había otra persona que hizo brincar a Mankar de nuevo por la sorpresa. Juanma Black estaba sentado a la mesa, mirando un periódico.

Su... nuevo hermanastro (¡qué raro sonaba!) volteó a mirarlo. Por un corto instante, fue la misma mirada que el día anterior, intimidante... pero luego se transformó en una expresión alegre y sonriente.

—¡Hola! —dijo muy animado, con una voz gruesa y con un acento extraño, moviendo una mano en señal de saludo—. Soy Juan Manuel, el hijo de Sorceress.

—Hola —respondió Mankar muy tímido, todavía sin recuperarse por completo de la impresión.

—Hola, hijo —saludó Merlín volteando la cabeza y sonriendo.

—Ahora somos hermanos —continuó Juanma con entusiasmo. Mankar asintió sonriendo. Sorceress rió.

—Ven, siéntate con Juanma y conózcanse un poco, mientras yo le ayudo a tu padre.

Ella se dirigió a donde estaba Merlín. Los platos sonaban con fuerza al colocarlos uno encima del otro; su padre estaba siendo muy poco cuidadoso. A veces gemía y murmuraba cosas. Lucía bastante nervioso y Sorceress intentaba tranquilizarlo. Sin duda alguna era por lo que había hablado con la ministra de magia el día anterior.

—Empiezas segundo curso en Harrylatino en septiembre, ¿verdad? —preguntó Juanma cortésmente.

—Sí —asintió Mankar intentando decirlo de forma natural—. El primer curso fue bastante duro, pero creo que ya logré adaptarme y el próximo no lo será tanto.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Juanma, doblando el periódico—. ¿Son muy estrictos allá?

—No es eso —respondió Mankar—. Tuve... problemas.

—Ah, claro... —La mirada de Juanma se desvió un instante en dirección a su madre, y volvió a enfocarse en Mankar—. La verdad es que me sigue resultando muy difícil de creer que la profesora Devil esté involucrada en semejantes cosas. Bueno, es que yo la conozco, y confiaba mucho en ella. Ahora no sé qué pensar.

Sorceress y Merlín hablaban en voz alta, ella tratando de animarlo, y reían de vez en cuando.

—De todas formas, aún no se ha comprobado nada, ¿cierto? Tal vez exageren un poco.

Mankar prefirió evitar responder a eso, y más con su padre tan cerca.

—Pero también tuve problemas... con la varita. Es que se me dificultaba mucho hacer algunos hechizos.

—Sí, es normal que ocurra —dijo Juanma encogiendo un poco los hombros—. Pero este año tendrás profesores nuevos, ¿no?

—No sé...

Lo único que Mankar sabía sobre eso era que ese curso tendría una nueva profesora de Transformaciones, pues Sorceress planeaba viajar con Merlín pocos días después del inicio de curso y durante varios meses.

—Yo sí sé —sonrió Juanma. Mankar imitó el gesto pero no se atrevió a preguntar.

—Juanma cuéntale de dónde vienes, a qué te dedicas... —insinuó Sorceress, quien se había acercado a la mesa sirviéndoles el desayuno.

—Soy un inefable —le dijo Juanma a Mankar, y se quedó mirándolo esperando su reacción.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó el niño, impresionado.

—¿Sabes qué es?

—Trabajas para el Departamento de Misterios.

—Exactamente —dijo Juanma con entusiasmo—. Estuve en Europa durante cinco años y me ofrecieron un trabajo aquí que no podía rechazar. Cuando mi madre me contó que se casaría con Merlín, tomé el primer vuelo.

—¿A qué te dedicas en el Departamento?

—No te puedo decir —respondió después de reírse.

Mankar se había interesado bastante por la profesión de Juanma. Con seguridad él sabía bastante sobre las profecías. Él las estudiaba. Era parte de su trabajo.

—¿Vas a vivir acá? —preguntó Mankar.

—No, no, no —respondió Juanma negando enérgicamente con la cabeza—. Pasé la noche aquí porque acabo de llegar de mi viaje y no tengo dónde quedarme. Tu padre muy amablemente me ofreció quedarme aquí unos dos días, ya que viajaré para comenzar a trabajar.

—Puedes estar aquí cuanto gustes, Juanma —intervino Merlín, sentándose a la mesa y guiñándole un ojo—. Parece que la próxima semana ya no habrá nadie aquí —añadió con una risita.

A la semana siguiente, Merlín y Sorceress viajaban de vacaciones, y Mankar también viajaba el viernes al sur del continente, pues comenzaban las clases en Harrylatino.

—A propósito, te llegó una carta del colegio —dijo Merlín a Mankar. Extendió una mano y buscó entre el periódico y otros papeles que había sobre la mesa, y le dio a Mankar un sobre de pergamino que tenía un sello de color verde esmeralda.

Mankar lo tomó y lo abrió.

* * *

COLEGIO DE HECHICERÍA HARRYLATINO

_Estimado señor Weasley,_

_Le recordamos que el expreso del Colegio de Hechicería Harrylatino sale el próximo 1 de septiembre. Enviamos también una lista con los útiles y libros que necesitará en su segundo curso._

_Cordialmente,_

_Vito_

_Director encargado_

* * *

—Las clases transcurrirán normalmente —observó Mankar—. No habrá ningún cambio por lo que pasó con Cronista y Andrés.

Las últimas tres palabras las pronunció lentamente, dándose cuenta de su error. Lo mejor era evitar el tema, porque su padre ya lucía bastante aterrado por la situación.

—¿Cuándo iremos a comprar los libros? —preguntó cambiando de tema con la esperanza de que su padre le siguiera la conversación y despejara su mente.

—Hoy mismo —respondió Merlín, un poco más pálido.

Mankar tenía muchas ganas de hablar sobre ello. Necesitaba que su padre le contara todo lo que no le había dicho en los últimos meses. Merlín estaba involucrado en problemas muy graves, todo para proteger a su hijo, y no le había contado nada para no preocuparlo.

Pero Mankar sentía que ya no era un niño a quien debían ocultarle las cosas. Era por esa misma razón que habían ocurrido tantos problemas desde hacía un año...

Tenían que hablar del tema, pero era difícil abordarlo, en especial ahora que Sorceress no se despegaba de Merlín, y Mankar no se sentiría cómodo hablando de ello en presencia de su madrastra.

La mañana transcurrió rápidamente. Después de desayunar, Merlín le pidió a Mankar que se vistiera pronto, porque pretendían salir en menos de una hora para ir al Wizentro, el centro comercial de los magos, donde comprarían los útiles escolares que Mankar necesitaría en Harrylatino.

Juanma y Sorceress los acompañaron. Al salir de la casa, Merlín pidió el autobús noctámbulo, que apareció de la nada de inmediato, de tres pisos y del mismo color morado que Mankar recordaba.

Mankar quería sentarse junto a su padre, para poder hablar un poco, pero él se sentó con Sorceress tan pronto como le pagó al cobrador, así que no tuvo opción más que sentarse con Juanma.

Su hermanastro no le desagradaba; al contrario, le caía bastante bien. Todavía recordaba con claridad la sensación que tuvo la primera vez que lo vio a los ojos, pero ya sentía que había sido solamente su imaginación.

El autobús se puso en marcha con brusquedad y aceleró muy rápidamente.

—¿Qué se necesita para ser inefable? —preguntó Mankar a Juanma.

—Principalmente —le respondió—, el deseo de conocer los misterios del mundo mágico. ¿Te interesa? —Juanma sonrió y miró a Mankar.

—Tal vez —dijo Mankar dudoso.

—No cualquiera puede ser inefable —continuó Juanma—. En el Departamento de Misterios se estudian cosas que se mantienen en secreto para el mundo mágico. Imagínate si se revelaran y alguien los usara para el mal...

—Como las profecías.

—Sí —dijo Juanma—. Y no muchos consiguen llegar a ser inefables. Es muy difícil que se confíe este trabajo a alguien.

—¿Y el trabajo que te ofrecieron hace poco... está relacionado con esto?

—Ehhh... —Juanma aumentó el volumen de su voz, hablando con tono misterioso, y sonrió—. Podría decirse, sí.

Era evidente que no le contaría nada al respecto, así que Mankar prefirió no preguntar.

«Los misterios del mundo de la magia... —se dijo Mankar, cayendo en la cuenta de algo—. Los estudian y los mantienen en secreto para que no caigan en malas manos... ¿Los inefables sabrán algo de las Gemas de los Elementos?»

Se moría de la curiosidad. Quería preguntarle a Juanma... Sabía que era alguien de confianza (por algo era inefable, además de ser el hijo de Sorceress), pero sentía que no era el momento para revelarle nada. A menos que su madre le hubiera contado algo...

Tenía que esperar. Juanma tampoco confiaba en él lo suficiente. Quizás si Mankar le hablaba sobre las Gemas, él le dijera que no sabía nada... Y, por otro lado, Juanma dudaba que fuera verdad lo que había hecho Devil... ¿Y si eran amigos...?

Durante el recorrido hasta el Wizentro, Juanma y Mankar siguieron hablando sobre otros temas. Juanma estaba muy interesado acerca de cómo era Harrylatino. Mankar le explicó cada detalle y le contó varias anécdotas graciosas que había tenido con Haher y Gonza.

—¿Es verdad que cada estudiante tiene un puntaje personal y que gana puntos de acuerdo a sus calificaciones?

—Sí. —Mankar asintió con la cabeza—. No es como el Hogwarts de Harry Potter, pero se parecen un poco. El que más puntos obtiene al final del año, gana el Premio Anual. Y la casa que más puntos tenga, la Copa de las Casas. Pero hay más formas de ganar puntos en HL...

—¿Cómo?

—Por ejemplo, con los clubes —explicó Mankar—. Son habitaciones que podemos usar para lo que queramos. Y también podemos afiliarnos a los clubes de los demás, pero sólo a diez de ellos. Ganamos cuarenta puntos por hacerlo, y quince si alguien se afilia al nuestro. O, bueno, así era el curso pasado —añadió.

Juanma asintió con la cabeza, no muy atraído por la idea.

—También está la Copa de los Tres Magos.

—¿Qué es?

—Es una copa idéntica a la de la película de Harry Potter (no sé si la has visto...), que puede aparecer en cualquier parte del castillo, y el primero en encontrarla gana cincuenta puntos.

—Vaya... —respondió Juanma con entusiasmo—. Debe ser emocionante correr por todo el castillo buscándola.

Mankar asintió sonriendo.

—Yo nunca lo logré... —se lamentó Mankar. La razón de esto era porque para agarrarla necesitaba un hechizo, y nunca pudo realizarlo—. Era bastante difícil.

—¿Y ganan puntos jugando quidditch?

—No, en realidad no. Sólo se jugaba por diversión, pero el juego atraía bastante público.

Juanma se disponía a hacer otra pregunta, pero Merlín los interrumpió.

—Chicos, ya vamos a llegar.

Mankar lamentó oír eso. Estaba disfrutando de su conversación con Juanma. Le agradaba muchísimo, y empezaba a confiar en él. Si seguían así, también su hermanastro podría contarle algo concreto sobre los inefables, aunque sinceramente Mankar no tenía prisa.

El autobús se detuvo de nuevo con brusquedad. Los cuatro bajaron de él y se encontraron en una calle atestada por personas que caminaban de un lado para otro. Sorceress y Merlín empezaron a andar, hablando, y Mankar y Juanma los siguieron.

Llegaron a un local muy pequeño y de fachada sucia, del ancho de una puerta. Un par de personas entraban en él, y ellos las siguieron. Mankar cruzó la entrada detrás de Sorceress y a Juanma, seguido por su padre, quien cerró la puerta. El interior era un estrecho túnel que quedó en completa oscuridad, pero de inmediato otra puerta, al final, fue abierta por uno de los magos que habían entrado antes, y la luz del otro lado llegó tan fuerte que cegó a Mankar.

Salieron del túnel y se encontraron con el inmenso interior del Wizentro. En el centro de la enorme plaza principal había una fuente mágica, alrededor de la cual jugaban varios niños. Los locales, con sus letreros y vitrinas animados, se veían muchísimo mejor que la última vez que Mankar había estado allí, cuando ya había cerrado el centro comercial.

Empezaron a caminar rodeando la plaza. Mankar veía de lejos la entrada del oscuro y deshabitado pasillo en el que se vendían objetos muggles. Merlín y Sorceress también lo hacían, e incluso Juanma veía ese pasillo, pensativo.

Subieron hasta el cuarto piso para comprar los ingredientes de pociones que decía en la lista de materiales. Luego, se dirigieron hasta el noveno y último piso, donde se encontraba la librería en la que a Merlín le gustaba comprar, Omnipedia. El techo de cada piso era altísimo, pero conforme iban subiendo, Mankar se dio cuenta de que no eran infinitos, como daba la impresión en la plaza principal. Nunca antes Mankar había subido allí, pues en su primera visita al Wizentro, había ido a comprar artículos muggles mientras el resto de su familia compraba los libros de magia.

El noveno piso era el más claro e iluminado de todos. El techo bien podría haber sido de cristal o no existir, pues la luz del sol entraba fuerte e intensa, aunque sin calentar demasiado. Los locales estaban ubicados de diferente forma, pues permitían que los pasillos fueran mucho más amplios. Mankar asomó la cabeza por encima de la baranda y vio diminuta la fuente mágica que había en la plaza principal. Se asombró de la altura a la que habían llegado.

Pero algo más había en el noveno piso. Había un pasillo bastante amplio pero aislado del resto; era oscuro, parecía que allí no llegaba la luz del sol, y no había personas transitándolo. Su familia no miró el pasillo oscuro, sino que se dirigían indiferentes a la librería. Se vio forzado a preguntarle a Merlín.

—¿Allá qué hay? —Mankar señaló el pasillo.

—Ahí hijo... venden artículos tenebrosos —respondió—. Bueno, lo que dicen que hacen es recibir objetos que tienen maldiciones para romperlas, pero la verdad es que en ese pasillo se dedican a las artes oscuras. Es mejor no acercarse.

Omnipedia, la enorme librería, estaba llena de gente. Había bastantes familias comprando libros de estudio para sus niños, que quizás comenzaban su primer curso en Harrylatino. Unos se empujaban a otros, todos corriendo esperando que no se agotaran los libros que deseaban comprar.

Sorceress atravesó la multitud como pudo para llegar a la estantería donde estaban los libros de Herbología, mientras que Merlín preguntó a un encargado acerca de los libros de Pociones y Encantamientos. Juanma fue directo a buscar el libro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Mankar intentó seguir a su padre, pero la multitud los separó y lo perdió de vista. El ruido y la temperatura lo empezaron a irritar, y optó por salir del local y esperar a que su familia saliera de allí; no necesitaban de su ayuda para encontrar los libros.

Empezó a caminar de un lado para el otro. A su mente llegaban los mismos pensamientos que no lo dejaban tranquilo casi en ningún momento... Se concentró muchísimo para poder despejar su mente y se propuso pensar en otra cosa.

Harrylatino.

Estaba demasiado ansioso por entrar de nuevo a estudiar... Ese curso sin duda sería completamente diferente al anterior. Tendría las mismas oportunidades que todos sus compañeros, pues era capaz de hacer magia.

Tenía preparadas varias cosas para su club. Un cambio de nombre estaría muy bien. Pitapatafrito, el elfo que le ayudaba, seguro que se entusiasmaría con las ideas que tenía.

Su club, «Piedra, Cámara, Prisionero y Cáliz», estaba decorado con base en las películas de Harry Potter, aquéllas que Mankar había crecido viendo. Le gustaba mucho poder combinar dos partes importantes de su vida para entretenimiento de sus afiliados: las películas que habían hecho los muggles sobre la vida de un mago.

Un mago que era real, aunque los muggles no lo supieran; que Mankar admiraba muchísimo y con el cual se sentía plenamente identificado. Para empezar, Harry Potter pasó los primeros once años de su vida sin saber que era un mago, al igual que Mankar llegó a los once años creyendo que era un squib.

Harry Potter había sido una estrella del quidditch desde su primer año, y Mankar también era un muy buen jugador. Potter había enfrentado acromántulas, dementores y basiliscos, y Mankar ya había visto estas criaturas de frente. A Potter, la Copa de los Tres Magos no le dio gloria, sino que lo llevó a un lugar peligroso, y a Mankar también.

Además, Mankar había matado a un mago tenebroso, y casi toda la infancia de Harry Potter consistió en luchar contra su enemigo.

Mankar siguió caminando por el noveno piso. De vez en cuando giraba la cabeza hacia la puerta de Omnipedia, pero no veía salir a su padre, ni a Juanma ni a Sorceress. Caminaba a paso muy lento, sintiendo el calor del sol. Debía hacerse la idea de que su familia tardaría un rato más en la librería, encontrando los libros, consultando los precios, haciendo fila para pagarlos...

El pasillo de las artes oscuras volvió a atraer la atención de Mankar. Sentía que necesitaba explorar también ese lugar. El hecho de que fuera prohibido lo hacía sentir más ganas de visitarlo.

Harry Potter había visitado, no un pasillo de un centro comercial, pero sí un callejón dedicado a las artes oscuras, y a la misma edad que Mankar tenía en ese momento. Claro, había sido por error pero, por algún extraño motivo, Mankar sentía que debía hacer lo mismo que Potter había hecho a su edad. Ambos habían enfrentado numerosos peligros y Mankar no debía tener más miedo por entrar allí.

Sentía que debía seguir sus pasos y, quizás, lo que encontraría en ese lugar le serviría para algún día resolver un misterio.

Una palabra fue definitiva para decidir entrar: adivinación.

Era eso lo que atraía a Mankar a recorrer ese pasillo. Quería buscar algún lugar con el que pudiera identificarse, quizás encontrar algo de lo que pudiera aprender acerca de su don para ver el futuro.

Sin duda podía aprender de un libro, o de un inefable que trabajara en la Sala de Profecías, pero mucho más productivo (y emocionante) era aprender de un vidente, y debía haber uno en ese pasillo.

Echó un último vistazo a la entrada de Omnipedia y con paso firme avanzó hacia el pasillo prohibido.

Se sentía algo así como atravesar un portal. Del otro lado de éste ya se podía ver personas recorriéndolo. Eran sombrías, sólo miraban al frente y al suelo; nunca se detenían a observar las oscuras vitrinas. La mayoría de las tiendas no tenían letrero y se extendían hasta el fondo del larguísimo pasillo, que parecía inclinado hacia abajo, e incluso daba la impresión de que había más pasillos conectados a éste. Era bastante amplio, y el techo bien podía ser más alto que en cualquier otro lugar del Wizentro. No parecía un pasillo; más bien era como un callejón, afuera del centro comercial.

Mankar empezó a recorrerlo. Las personas caminaban a paso rápido por el suelo de piedra y no les importaba empujar a quienes se atravesaran, similar a lo que ocurría en Omnipedia pero ahora producto de la prisa, el miedo o la indiferencia.

Sintió que estaba prohibido detenerse a curiosear, o mirar hacia los lados, y mucho más hacia atrás. Casi creía que había alguien con sus ojos clavados en él, pendiente de todos sus movimientos y de quien debía cuidarse.

Los pocos letreros y anuncios que había en el ancho pasillo emitían una tenue luz escalofriante, verde, azul, roja, o de cualquier otro color, y pintaban a las sombras que pasaban por delante de forma siniestra.

Siguió caminando. Un niño lloraba mientras una mujer tiraba de su brazo, casi arrastrándolo a través del lugar. Las personas hablaban en susurros.

Mankar miraba de reojo... Algunos lugares parecían ser tiendas de pociones, otros tenían exhibidos artefactos con formas de partes del cuerpo de animales, otros tenían las vitrinas completamente cubiertas por tablas o papel de color oscuro.

Cuando ya se había adentrado bastante en el pasillo (creía que había bajado al menos un piso del centro comercial, por todo lo que había recorrido del camino inclinado), encontró una tienda que era relativamente menos sombría que las demás. En vez de puerta, había un fino velo de color rojo, y Mankar supo que era el lugar que estaba buscando cuando vio exhibidas en la vitrina bolas de cristal de todos los tamaños. También había barajas de cartas, libros y pequeñas cajas. La vitrina estaba iluminada con una luz roja y el letrero que tenía el local estaba escrito en símbolos cuyo significado Mankar no conocía.

Se había detenido frente al local. No le convenía quedarse allí de pie mucho tiempo si no quería llamar la atención. Tenía que entrar en ese preciso instante o irse.

Una voz de mujer habló muy cerca de él, y Mankar se sobresaltó. Tenía la impresión de que le hablaban a él. La única forma en que pudo reaccionar fue dando tres pasos adelante y atravesando el velo rojo que había a la entrada del local.

Adentro se sentía un poco de calor. Una especie de humo casi transparente parecía llenar el ambiente del lugar, junto con un extraño olor. El interior del local era bastante oscuro, aunque por todas partes había diminutas fuentes de luz. Había toda clase de objetos en los altos estantes que cubrían las paredes.

—Pasa, pasa niño, estás en tu casa —dijo una voz de mujer, hablando muy extraño, aunque de forma calmada.

Mankar esperaba ver a una mujer de anteojos enormes, con muchos aretes, collares, anillos y pulseras, vestida con un chal de lentejuelas... es decir, la imagen que tenía de una vidente gracias a las películas y libros de Harry Potter. Pero esa clase de personas no encontrabas en el pasillo dedicado a las artes oscuras.

Sentada a una mesa redonda con mantel blanco, estaba una mujer de cabello rojo y muy corto. Tenía una perforación en la ceja, con una piedra de cristal también roja, a juego con sus diminutos aretes. Sus ojos eran negros, del negro más puro que Mankar había visto, se notaba incluso desde la distancia a la que Mankar se encontraba. No era joven, pero tampoco vieja; revelaba quizás la misma edad de Sorceress. Iba vestida con una especie de chaleco de cuero, del cual pendían adornos de muchas formas. Tenía, sí, pulseras, pero sólo un par en cada brazo, un collar de piedras negras y sólo un anillo con una piedra enorme a juego con su collar, en la mano derecha.

Mankar avanzó cautelosamente a través del local. Ya no podía salir de nuevo. La voz de la mujer se escuchaba amable pero, obviamente, no se sentía seguro allí.

—Vienes a que te lea el futuro, ¿verdad? —dijo, sin prestar atención al niño, y tomó una baraja de cartas que tenía en la mesa.

—Eh... sólo estaba mirando...

—No puedes entrar en este pasillo si no sabes lo que quieres —interrumpió con una voz que casi parecía reír—. Ven, siéntate.

—No tengo dinero.

—No te lo he pedido.

Mankar se sentó en una silla al otro lado de la mesa, de frente a la mujer. La idea de conocer su futuro lo atraía bastante. ¿No era eso a lo que había ido?

—Veamos, niño —dijo la mujer dejando a un lado las cartas, y apoyando las manos sobre la mesa. Empezó a mirar una bola de cristal que tenía en frente, concentrándose. Acercó poco a poco las manos, quizás intentando darle forma a lo que veía. Mankar no veía más que una niebla blanca que se arremolinaba.

Ella comenzó a murmurar cosas, a suspirar y jadear... Mankar se asustaba con esas reacciones. Sabía que era muy improbable que la mujer pudiera ver el futuro de verdad pero, suponiendo que así fuera, ¿era tan complicado lo que iba a ocurrir?

—Los últimos meses han sido muy duros, ¿no? —Mankar tardó en responder, pero cuando pretendió hacerlo, la mujer continuó—. Bueno, los próximos no serán más fáciles.

»Veo figuras humanas que te acompañan, pero de un momento a otro cambian... Puede que alguno de tus seres queridos te dé la espalda, se transforme en alguien más...

»Tendrás mucho éxito, sí. Sobresaldrás mucho en tu trabajo, pero debes valorar lo que obtengas porque en cualquier momento podrías perderlo, si no lo cuidas...

»Y en cuanto al amor... Tu vida cambiará para siempre dentro de poco. Tu futuro en el amor está cerca, mucho más cerca de lo que crees...

Mankar guardó silencio. Le parecía que no estaba obteniendo más información de la que le proporcionaría un horóscopo de un periódico muggle.

—No tienes que creer que literalmente así se va a cumplir —continuó hablando la mujer, quien ahora miraba a Mankar y volvía a revolver la baraja de cartas—. Depende de la forma como interpretes mis palabras. Podría augurarle lo mismo a dos personas, pero no se cumplirá de igual forma. Toma las cartas y barájalas —añadió extendiéndoselas.

Mankar las tomó y empezó a barajarlas, luego las dejó sobre la mesa. La mujer iba a hablar nuevamente, pero un ruido la interrumpió. En ese momento, alguien entró a la tienda, jadeando.

Era un niño, de la misma edad de Mankar, quizás, de cabello negro y muy oscuro aunque a la vez, al brillar contra la luz, parecía que era de una tonalidad morada.

—Ven, chico, siéntate junto a él y enseguida te atiendo —le dijo la mujer, señalando una silla que había al lado de Mankar.

El chico que acababa de entrar miró hacia atrás y se dirigió al asiento con paso rápido. Mankar lo miró y, al ver su expresión atemorizada, deseó que ambos hubieran terminado allí por la misma razón, de forma que pudieran salir del pasillo juntos, con un poco más de confianza.

La mujer tenía la vista únicamente en la baraja de cartas que Mankar acababa de colocar en frente de él.

—Toma la primera carta; será definitiva para determinar el rumbo que tomará lo que dice la bola de cristal.

Mankar se disponía a hacerlo, pero el otro chico extendió la mano rápidamente, creyendo que la mujer le hablaba a él, y tomó la primera carta. La miró y se puso más pálido, si era posible.

—Niño, no te decía a ti. ¿Qué carta ha salido?

El chico empezó a balbucear. Colocó la carta sobre la mesa y, cuando la mujer la miró, de inmediato ahogó un grito y abrió mucho los ojos. Mankar no sabía cómo reaccionar, pero sintió cómo su corazón empezaba a palpitar con mucha más velocidad, así como él también palidecía.

La carta era una figura muy sencilla. Pintada de negro estaba la silueta de una criatura de cuatro patas. Mankar incluso sabía lo que significaba. Era un perro. O más bien, el _Grim_.

—¿Voy a morir? —preguntó espantado el chico de cabello negro.

—Las cartas las barajaste tú —dijo la mujer, mirando a Mankar—, pero quien tomó la carta, fuiste tú —añadió, mirando al otro chico.

—¿Qué significa eso? —preguntó Mankar nervioso.

—Es muy difícil de interpretar. Habría sido tu futuro si hubieras tomado la carta primero, pero el destino hizo que tú —miró al otro chico— lo hicieras. Esto puede significar que un final trágico se aproxima para ti, y que tú —le habló ahora a Mankar—, estarás involucrado.

—Nunca nos habíamos visto en la vida —objetó Mankar, escéptico.

—Cualquier camino puede llevar al mismo futuro —dijo la mujer, encogiéndose de hombros—. No hay nada más que pueda decirles por ahora.

El otro chico se levantó de su silla aterrorizado y salió corriendo, mientras Mankar gritaba «¡Espera!», y lo imitaba. Salió del local y siguió al chico. Empezaron a correr pasillo abajo, en dirección contraria a la entrada, y a girar por cualquier esquina.

Siguió corriendo, sin importar las quejas de la gente que transitaba. El otro chico se cansó rápidamente, quizás ya había estado corriendo antes de entrar al local, y Mankar logró alcanzarlo. Estaba muy alterado y respondió con agresividad cuando Mankar le habló.

—¡No tienes que creer lo que ella te dice!

—¡Aléjate de mí! —el chico siguió caminando con paso firme y dándole la espalda a Mankar.

—La adivinación no es una ciencia exacta, tú formas tu propio destino... —recitó Mankar incómodo y sintiéndose tonto. La verdad no sabía qué decir y aquello resultaba demasiado trillado—. Bueno, mira, sólo hay que alejarnos de los peligros. Estando aquí también me siento en peligro de muerte...

»¡Tú tomaste mi carta! —continuó—. ¡A mí me iba a augurar mi muerte! ¡Era _mi_ carta! No tienes por qué preocuparte porque no es _tu_ destino, sino _mío_. Podría ser yo quien muriera por culpa tuya...

—¿Qué ocurre? —interrumpió el grito de una mujer que se acercaba a paso rápido.

Las últimas palabras que Mankar dijo las pronunció con voz apagada, y el otro chico se había detenido escuchándolo. La mujer que había gritado parecía estar muy enojada.

—¿Están peleando? —el otro chico negó enérgicamente con la cabeza—. ¿Qué haces acá? ¿Por qué te alejaste tanto?

La mujer tomó del brazo al niño y tiró de él, dándose la vuelta, caminando con paso firme. Mankar dedujo que era su madre.

—No me vuelvas a hacer eso —dijo enfadada—. Vámonos de acá.

—Estoy buscando la salida —exclamó Mankar, dando unos pasos al frente para que lo escuchara la mujer.

—¿Estás perdido, niño? Ven con nosotros.

No se sentía muy cómodo, pero Mankar no tenía otra opción. Habían corrido tanto que había perdido el camino de regreso hacia el noveno piso. Los tres caminaron por muchos pasillos que estaban conectados al principal, donde también parecía que los locales se dedicaban a la magia oscura, y por fin encontraron un pasillo que los llevó de regreso al claro e iluminado Wizentro.

—Ten más cuidado, niño, no vuelvas por allá si no sabes a dónde vas —dijo la mujer, y se alejó reprendiendo al niño, mientras Mankar tomaba el camino contrario.

Supuso que su familia ya debía estar fuera de Omnipedia, y estarían muy preocupados por él, buscándolo por todas partes.

Se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en un lugar conocido, pero no era el noveno piso, sino el quinto. Le asombró mucho todo el camino que había recorrido. Estaba cerca del lugar donde, un año atrás, superó el más difícil obstáculo: encontrar una varita adecuada. Podía ver de lejos el local donde vendían varitas, perteneciente a Héctor, el mejor amigo de su padre.

Decidió entrar al local y buscarlo. Quizás Héctor podía ayudar a buscar a su familia, o incluso Merlín podría haber ido allí a buscar a su hijo. La tienda de varitas le traía muy malos recuerdos, pero Mankar era conciente de que era un lugar seguro y que había personas conocidas que podían ayudarlo.

Caminó hacia allí, a través de las sillas y mesas de una amplia plaza, y, cuando pretendía entrar, una voz lo detuvo.

—¡Hijo! ¡Hijo! Sabía que estabas aquí. —Merlín llegaba corriendo con la voz quebrada y una sonrisa inmensa—. ¿Qué pasó?

—Me-me... me perdí. Sólo quería dar un paseo y... explorar —mintió avergonzado—. Perdóname.

Merlín abrazó a Mankar con mucha fuerza.

—No; no importa —respondió su padre, intentando controlar su voz—. Ven, sentémonos, que Juanma y Sorceress también andan como locos buscándote. Nos íbamos a encontrar en este lugar. Casi llamamos a los aurores...

Mankar seguía temblando. Siguió a su padre a sentarse en una banca y ambos estuvieron callados durante un instante. Todavía resonaban en sus oídos las palabras de la vidente...

Estaba muerto del miedo. Y lo peor de todo es que era conciente de que no tenía sentido. ¿El _Grim_? Era también otra coincidencia con Harry Potter. No pensaba creer en nada de eso. La mujer no le cobró dinero, quizás sólo quería asustarlo a él y al otro niño... Y seguía muerto del miedo.

Trató de tranquilizarse, pensando en otras cosas... Se concentró con fuerza y lo único que vino a su mente fue lo que había ocurrido con los directores. No era precisamente un pensamiento feliz con el que quería distraerse pero al menos...

Miró a su padre. ¡Era el momento perfecto para hablar con él! No perdió el tiempo.

—Tengo una duda desde hace días... —No sabía cuál era la mejor forma de abordar el tema.

Merlín miró a Mankar prestándole atención.

—¿Por qué no han metido a Devil a la cárcel?

Su padre negó con la cabeza, suspiró y parpadeó lentamente.

—No han podido probar que sea culpable de nada —explicó lentamente—. Toda la evidencia desapareció: el pasadizo de la tienda, lo que había en el despacho del otro profesor... También se ha investigado la seguridad en Harrylatino y no hay absolutamente nada anormal.

»De un momento a otro Riddle se desaparece, y nosotros vamos a denunciarlo por todo lo que hizo... y no hay pruebas de absolutamente nada. Los sospechosos de esto somos ahora nosotros mismos. Incluso están relacionando todo esto con la desaparición de los directores...

—¿Por qué te responsabilizaste tú?

Merlín no respondió de inmediato; ya asumía que Mankar sabía lo que había hablado con la ministra.

—Mientras Devil finja que no sabe nada sobre el tema, nosotros tampoco tenemos por qué revelar todos los detalles. No quiero involucrarte más en esto.

»No te imaginas lo codiciados que son los objetos como la Gema que tú tenías. Podría terminarse enterando alguien que no debe... y no quiero ponerte en peligro. Por eso es muy importante guardar el secreto.

—Tuve una visión —dijo Mankar, de repente—. Los vi... a Cronista y Andrés. Estaban en un bosque y... unas criaturas los atacaban... Los mataban.

Merlín guardó silencio un instante. Mankar notó que su padre estaba más tenso aún.

—¿Sabes dónde estaban?

El chico negó con la cabeza.

—Si algo le ocurriera a otro profesor de HL... me culparían a mí —dijo Merlín.

Mankar miró al suelo, atemorizado con la idea de que su padre fuera llevado a prisión.

—Esa visión explica por qué luces tan pálido, digo, más que de costumbre —comentó su padre.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—En estos meses has estado más desanimado... —explicó Merlín—. También te ves pálido, te he sentido muy raro... Incluso tu mirada parece que ha cambiado... Yo sé que es normal, has tenido que vivir muchas cosas muy rápido. Pero no te había dicho nada porque no quería molestarte.

—No eres el primero que me lo dice. Mi abue Gaby ya me había insinuado algo...

Merlín abrazó a su hijo y le dio una palmada en el hombro.

—No tiene nada de malo, es normal. Pero, si quieres hablar, sabes que siempre hay tiempo para hacerlo. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, por todas las cosas que puedes hacer. Incluso juegas quidditch mejor que yo.

Se escuchó un silbido y voltearon a mirar al lugar de donde provenía. Sorceress y Juanma los saludaban desde el otro lado de la plaza.

—Es hora de irnos —dijo Merlín.

Mankar siguió a su padre. De algo estaba muy seguro: si Merlín se metía en problemas por su culpa, tenía que revelar toda la verdad ante el Ministerio de Magia, así fuera un secreto familiar, así pusiera en peligro su seguridad.

Aceptaría la responsabilidad por todo lo que ocurría. Recordó al chico con quien estuvo en la tienda de la vidente, y el hecho de que ella predijera que Mankar iba a estar involucrado con su muerte. ¿También aceptaría la culpa de algo así?


	5. El poder de los Calamares

**Capítulo 5: El poder de los Calamares**

Los días transcurrieron sin que Mankar fuera conciente de ello. A menudo había ido a casa de Haher a jugar quidditch con él y sus hermanas, y Gonza también, y los últimos días le sirvieron para compartir con su hermanastro, Juanma, y conocerse un poco mejor.

Por una parte, sentía una gran nostalgia por tener que separarse de su padre nuevamente, así como del resto de su familia, pero también se sentía muy emocionado por comenzar el nuevo curso en Harrylatino, reencontrarse con todos sus amigos y también disfrutarlo mucho más que el amargo y difícil curso anterior.

Todavía tenía la impresión de que había muchas preguntas sin responder, pero no estaba completamente seguro de cuáles eran. Tampoco tuvo ninguna oportunidad para hablar con Gaby, pues ella tenía mucho trabajo en el ministerio.

Juanma viajó el viernes, un día antes del inicio de clases en Harrylatino. Se despidió de su familia en su casa, e insistió en que no lo acompañaran al aeropuerto. Incluso no le permitió a nadie ayudarlo a hacer su equipaje. Mankar se había acostumbrado a pasar el tiempo con él, pero pensó que se separarían al fin y al cabo, cuando Mankar empezara a estudiar.

La mañana de la partida del chico, Merlín se aseguró de despertar temprano a Mankar para llegar al aeropuerto con tiempo. Sorceress los acompañó. Los tres subieron al autobús noctámbulo y se sentaron muy animados a charlar, como la última vez, con el equipaje y la jaula de _Mallow_, la lechuza de la familia, la cual Merlín había sugerido que Mankar llevara al colegio.

Empezaba a sentirse nervioso. El viaje en el avión de Harrylatino tenía ese efecto sobre él, desde antes de subirse. Se le hizo mucho más corto el viaje hasta el aeropuerto El Fénix Dorado que el año anterior.

Al bajar, se encontraron en un lugar que Mankar reconoció a la perfección: al borde de una especie de bosque, fuera de la ciudad, en frente de un enorme y tétrico edificio, en cuya entrada, conforme se fueran acercando, se irían haciendo visibles las palabras «El Fénix Dorado».

Merlín colocó en el suelo el equipaje de Mankar y luego le extendió la mano a Sorceress para que bajara del autobús. El niño no dejaba de contemplar el edificio y empezaron a caminar para entrar allí. _Mallow_ se movía y hacía ruiditos de vez en cuando.

Cruzaron la puerta y llegaron al majestuoso interior del aeropuerto, tan blanco e inmenso como Mankar lo recordaba, a pesar de que sólo eran tres pisos, abarcados por una enorme ventana que dejaba ver algunos aviones que despegaban o aterrizaban sobre una pista a lo lejos.

Después de identificarse a un guardia de seguridad, subieron una escalera mecánica (probablemente se movía por efecto de algún hechizo) que los llevó al tercer piso y entraron en el conocido pasillo con puertas dobles a lo largo de ambos lados. Llegaron a la sexta entrada, la cual tenía el escudo de Harrylatino en una placa y se encontraba abierta, y, junto con varias personas que entraban, la cruzaron.

Faltaba poco tiempo para el despegue y esta vez no había mucha gente en la sala de espera. Había varias personas, padres acompañando a sus hijos, saliendo por la parte delantera de la inmensa sala, para atravesar el puente por el que se podía subir al avión de Harrylatino.

Mankar quiso buscar a sus amigos entre la multitud, pero era bastante difícil. Gaby y sus hijos no se veían por ninguna parte; probablemente habían llegado con anticipación y los niños ya se encontraban en el avión.

—¿Quieres esperar un poco —preguntó Merlín— o subes al avión y buscas allí a tus amigos?

El corazón de Mankar latía muy rápido. No sabía que responder, estaba muy nervioso. Miró el reloj y pensó que se sentiría un poco más tranquilo adentro del avión. Se lo dijo a su padre.

—Que te vaya muy bien, mi niño. —Sorceress lo abrazó—. Cualquier cosa que necesites, escríbenos. Y por favor, cuídate mucho. Sé que estarás seguro.

Merlín se unió al abrazo.

—Nos veremos en Navidad, hijo.

Mankar estaba sin palabras. Merlín continuó, mientras se dirigían al ancho puente que conectaba la sala de espera y el avión.

—No quiero quejas del primer día como el año pasado —sonrió. Volvió a abrazar a su hijo con mucha más fuerza. Se acercaban al inmenso avión blanco. Mankar lo contemplaba mientras escuchaba los consejos de su familia, y sus ojos recorrían las cuatro líneas de colores que atravesaban la aeronave. Llegaron al final del puente—. Cuídate mucho.

—Lo haré —dijo Mankar y, cuando su padre lo abrazó, se dio la vuelta lentamente, mientras se despedía con la mano, y entraba al avión tirando de su equipaje.

Atravesó la gran puerta y ahora estaba en la oscura entrada de un pasillo, con escaleras de subida y bajada en ambos lados, y sin ninguna otra compañía, excepto por una mujer que le cerraba el paso.

—Buenos días, ¿cómo te llamas? —preguntó, mientras revisaba unas listas.

—Mankar Weasley —respondió el niño.

—Weasley... —repitió la mujer, pasando un par de hojas, y se quedó buscando el nombre de Mankar—. Sube por aquí, chico —señaló la escalera de la derecha.

Mankar agradeció y siguió las instrucciones sin decir nada más. Subió las escaleras y se encontró a la entrada de un pasillo idéntico al que acababa de dejar. Una mujer le preguntó nuevamente el nombre, y tras encontrarlo, lo dejó entrar al pasillo.

Siempre se sentía confundido por ese método de organización, pero no dijo nada. El pasillo era muy parecido al de un tren, con compartimientos a lo largo de este y a ambos lados. Entró en el primero que encontró vacío, acomodó su equipaje y dejó salir a _Mallow_.

Había niños muy bulliciosos por fuera y Mankar se sentía un poco incómodo. Miró por la ventana queriendo ubicar a algún miembro de su familia en el puente, pero se encontraba en el lado opuesto del avión. Con lástima, se quedó contemplando a _Mallow _y, de vez en cuando, miraba con ansiedad afuera del compartimiento esperando que Haher o Gonza llegaran.

—Pasajeros, por favor prepárense para el despegue —anunció de repente una voz de mujer que salía de la nada.

Los niños se callaron y el avión poco a poco comenzó a andar. Mankar, que sabía cómo era el despegue, se aseguró de acomodarse de forma que cuando el avión comenzara a ascender de manera totalmente vertical, él no pudiera ver nada por la ventana. Sin embargo, escuchó las exclamaciones y los gritos ahogados de los demás niños, por encima de cualquier otro sonido. Ya había superado su miedo a las alturas, pero estaba muy nervioso.

Entonces supo que Haher y Gonza ya estaban en otro compartimiento, quizás esperándolo. ¿O no? Sintió curiosidad por saber si sus amigos lo extrañarían, si acaso saldrían a buscarlo... Decidió quedarse un instante más de todas formas; recordaba que Gonza, el año anterior, había llegado al compartimiento después de que el avión hubiera despegado.

—Disculpa... —se asomó por la puerta un chico moreno—, ¿puedo sentarme aquí? No hay espacio en ningún otro lugar.

Mankar asintió y murmuró un cortés «Claro». Lo lamentó un poco, pues no sería capaz de ir después a buscar a sus amigos; se sentiría mal si dejaba solo al chico, podría pensar que a Mankar no le agradaban las personas nuevas.

El chico entró y acomodó su equipaje con dificultad en el portaequipajes. Mankar le ayudó. Traía una escoba voladora envuelta en su empaque, pero la dejó en el asiento.

—Muchas gracias —le dijo muy animado—. Me llamo Rafael. ¿También es tu primer año en HL?

—No —sonrió Mankar—. Es mi segundo curso. Y mi nombre es Mankar.

—¡Genial! —exclamó Rafael—. ¿Cómo es todo por allá?

Mankar rió y empezó a contarle lo mismo que le había dicho a Juanma el día que visitaron el Wizentro. Rafael estaba muy emocionado por entrar al colegio, y demostró su interés por cada cosa que había allí.

—¿Cuál es tu casa? ¿Y tu materia favorita? —No dejaba de preguntar—. ¡Ah...! Pero yo creo que seré de Ravenclaw, traje además ropa azul.

El viaje transcurrió con naturalidad. Rafael veía con ansiedad por la ventana y a todas partes, y sólo se quedaba callado cuando Mankar respondía lo que le preguntaba o cuando comía algo de lo que compró del carrito de golosinas que pasó un rato después.

—Pasajeros, estamos entrando a la segunda etapa del viaje —se escuchó decir de repente a la voz femenina.

Mankar cerró los ojos y Rafael casi se pegó a la ventana. Un temblor sacudió el avión y, cuando Mankar volvió a abrir los ojos, el despejado cielo que se veía por la ventana había sido reemplazado por un azul bastante oscuro. Se habían sumergido en el agua. Mankar disfrutaba ver cómo a Rafael casi se le salían los ojos de las órbitas mirando por la ventana.

—¡Increíble! —exclamaba—. ¿Segunda etapa? ¿Hay más?

—Son cuatro —dijo Mankar riendo.

Rafael se quedó un momento contemplando las burbujas que se veían por la ventana y se podía escuchar las voces emocionadas de los niños de otros compartimientos.

—¡Fuera de aquí! —vociferó una voz proveniente del pasillo.

Mankar abrió mucho los ojos y miró a Rafael, quien le devolvió la mirada, confundido.

—Por favor —pidió una voz quebrada de un joven.

—¡Vete! No eres bienvenido acá —exclamó de nuevo la voz, y Mankar la reconoció enseguida.

Volvió a escuchar al joven que parecía a punto de llorar, suplicando... No sabía quién era, pero Mankar sintió un fuerte impulso que lo hizo levantarse de su asiento y salir del compartimiento a intervenir. _Mallow_ empezó a hacer mucho ruido y Rafael se quedó inmóvil en su asiento.

Grandote y con expresión engreída, Juanjo Macnair estaba en el pasillo, gritando a otro estudiante.

Mankar se acercó al lugar donde su mayor rival se encontraba, muy cerca del compartimiento que estaba ocupando antes. Todo el contenido del baúl de un estudiante se hallaba disperso por el suelo y un joven trataba de meterlo todo adentro de nuevo. Los niños de los compartimientos cercanos miraban tímidamente por los vidrios que daban al pasillo.

Macnair estaba a la puerta de su compartimiento, mirando otro al estudiante con desprecio. Mankar lo miró a la cara y Juanjo hizo lo mismo.

—¿A qué vienes, comadreja?

Estaba sin palabras. Sólo podía mirar a Macnair con odio.

—Nadie te ha llamado —le soltó a Mankar.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Bog intentó colarse en el compartimiento de los prefectos —respondió Macnair con una sonrisa maligna y orgullosa, señalando una insignia plateada que tenía en el pecho.

Mankar no lo podía creer.

—Así que cuidado, Weasley —continuó Juanjo—. El Poder Calamar te estará vigilando. Todos nosotros somos ahora prefectos.

—Por eso son todos de diferentes casas... —dedujo Mankar, recordando la ceremonia de selección del año anterior y el asombro que él y sus amigos sintieron cuando vieron que la banda de Macnair se dividía en las cuatro casas—. ¡Querían poder en cada una de ellas!

—¡Brillante! —se burló Juanjo.

Juan Carlos Gaunt, el joven que estaba en el suelo, a quien todos llamaban Boggart, terminó de recoger sus pertenencias y se puso de pie.

—Creí que eran mis amigos —dijo con odio, su voz grave un poco más firme.

El amigo de Macnair, Carlos Granger, se levantó del asiento y se asomó por la puerta del compartimiento, con la varita en la mano apuntando a Boggart. ¿Acaso no había nunca un adulto haciendo vigilancia?

Mankar se aferraba a su varita con la mano en el bolsillo.

—No le harán nada. ¡Son prefectos!

—¿Insinúas que vamos a actuar en contra de alguien sin motivo? —dijo Juanjo con sarcasmo—. Una acusación grave, Weasley, muy grave —apuntó con su varita a Mankar.

—Pasajeros, estamos entrando a la tercera etapa del viaje —anunció la voz femenina.

Se volvió a sentir un temblor después del cual el agua de afuera fue reemplazada por magma. La intensa luz rojiza que provenía de las ventanas hacía parecer mucho más peligrosa la escena.

Mankar se asustó, pues la última vez que se había enfrentado con el Poder Calamar en el avión de Harrylatino, había sido en la segunda etapa del viaje, y una gran ola de agua había entrado por la ventana... No había sido culpa suya, pero ahora sentía que en cualquier momento podría quebrarse uno de los vidrios y...

—Déjenlo, no tiene nada que ver en esto —exclamó Boggart, mirando la varita que apuntaba a Mankar.

—No hay excepción para las reglas —respondió Juanjo—. _Expelliarmus_ —lanzó el hechizo de desarme a Mankar, tomándolo por sorpresa, y su varita salió volando lejos. Siguió apuntando hacia él.

Mankar no tenía idea de qué le pasaría ahora. No era capaz de voltear la cabeza para ver dónde había caído su varita. Se quedó inmóvil mirando a Juanjo con firmeza.

Boggart se interpuso entre los dos y extendió los brazos para proteger a Mankar. Quizás ya Juanjo le había quitado su varita.

—Traidor —murmuró Juanjo, volteó a mirar a Carlos y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, preparados para lanzar un maleficio.

—Lo eres tú.

Juanjo y Carlos levantaron a la vez la varita y tomaron aire.

—¡Quietos! —interrumpió alguien.

Dos chicos de Gryffindor se acercaron desde el otro lado del pasillo. Acababan de salir de un compartimiento y apuntaban con sus varitas a ambos prefectos. Eran los compañeros de Mankar: Roberto Potter y Ron Lesson.

—¿Más castigados? —se burló Carlos Granger. Apuntó con su varita a los dos estudiantes que se acababan de acercar.

—_¡Expelliarmus!_ —gritaron Rob y Ron con agilidad.

—_¡Petrificus Totallus!_ —alcanzó a pronunciar Carlos, pero su varita ya había saltado de sus manos.

Todos se miraron con rabia. Juanjo seguía apuntando a Boggart y Mankar, pero estaba muy pálido.

—¡¿Qué está pasando aquí? —exclamó una voz de chica.

Instintivamente, todos voltearon a mirarla, en especial los curiosos que observaban desde los compartimientos. Silvana Devil, la hija de Tazllatrix, avanzó con varita en mano y el ceño fruncido. Una insignia plateada en su pecho reflejó el color del magma que teñía la escena.

—_¡Expelliarmus!_ —lanzó la chica dos veces. Las varitas de Ron y Rob saltaron de sus manos sin que pudieran evitarlo.

—Gracias, nos acorralaron... —intentó explicar Macnair con cinismo.

—¡¿QUÉ? —saltó Mankar. Silvana le lanzó una mirada muy seria y él se encogió detrás de Boggart.

—Llevémoslos —dijo Silvana a Juanjo—. Carlos, ¿recoges las varitas, por favor? Síganme —añadió dirigiéndose a Boggart, Mankar, Rob y Ron.

Los cuatro obedecieron y no dijeron nada más. Macnair los seguía de cerca con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Silvana los llevó a todos a un compartimiento cerrado y lo abrió con un hechizo. Carlos entegó las cuatro varitas a la prefecta. Entraron todos, excepto Juanjo y Carlos, quienes dieron media vuelta y se retiraron riendo.

El compartimiento era todo de color negro, muy estrecho, y no había nadie más allí. Se acomodaron mientras Silvana sacaba una libreta y una pluma.

—Pasajeros, estamos a punto de entrar en la cuarta y última etapa del viaje —anunció la voz femenina, después de lo cual se esfumó la lava y se veía el interior de una cueva.

—Todos estudiantes antiguos —comentó Silvana, anotando a la luz de una lámpara que había en el techo—. Necesito sus identificaciones de estudiante, por favor.

Con lentitud, cada uno de los castigados sacó su tarjeta y se la entregó a Silvana. Mankar no podía moverse con facilidad. Era una sensación desesperante, como si estuviera en cámara lenta, probablemente efecto de encontrarse en ese compartimiento.

Ella tomó las tarjetas, mientras el avión (o mejor dicho, el tren, pues cambiaba de forma durante el trayecto), salió de la cueva, viajando ahora por tierra, bajo un despejado cielo de color naranja.

—Ya que no han iniciado las clases, no les restarán puntos ni informaré sobre ello, pero si vuelve a pasar, lo tendremos en cuenta. —Silvana agitó la libreta mirándolos uno por uno—. Pero se quedarán aquí hasta que lleguemos.

Les devolvió las identificaciones y, tras revisar sus apuntes, se retiró del compartimiento.

—Gracias —rompió el silencio Mankar, hablándole a los demás.

—Gracias a ti, Weasley —dijo Boggart sonriendo—. Y a ustedes también.

—Se escuchaba el alboroto desde donde estábamos —respondió Rob.

—¡Te debíamos una! —dijo Ron.

—¿Por qué Juanjo te estaba atacando? —preguntó Mankar. La sonrisa de Boggart desapareció de su rostro.

—Reprobé el primer año —dijo con gran tristeza—. Y no soy prefecto. Ya no soy parte del Poder Calamar.

Mankar calló un instante antes de responder.

—Lo siento... —Supuso que era una buena noticia después de todo. ¿Quién querría estar en esa banda? Pero a Boggart estaba mal por ello, aunque sonrió ante las palabras de Mankar.

Pasaron las horas que quedaban del viaje hablando de toda clase de cosas. Mankar puso al día a Rob y Ron acerca de lo que había pasado con Taz Devil, sin revelar más de lo necesario. Ellos habían estado implicados en lo que había ocurrido el año anterior.

También comentaban todas las teorías acerca de lo que les esperaba ese año en Harrylatino. Sin duda que sería una molestia que Juanjo Macnair y toda su banda fueran prefectos, y de varias casas, pero quizás aprenderían a comportarse con el tiempo. Tenía que ser parte del trabajo.

La pasó muy bien con sus compañeros hasta que la voz femenina anunció que llegaban a su detino y el tren se detuvo. Silvana regresó y los escoltó por una salida. El equipaje de cada uno de ellos sería llevado por los elfos domésticos al castillo de Harrylatino. Mankar se preguntó qué más había hecho Rafael después de que salió del compartimiento.

Al sentir la brisa fresca del aire nocturno en la estación, rodeado de una multitud de niños, Mankar se dio cuenta de que, después de todo, Haher y Gonza no lo habían buscado. Supuso que eso no estaba tan mal, pues había logrado conocer nuevos amigos.

Y no habría visto la cara de pánico de Macnair cuando Rob y Ron le apuntaron.


	6. Hermanos y reemplazos

**CAPÍTULO 6: HERMANOS Y REEMPLAZOS**

—Alumnos de primer año —decía una voz de hombre amplificada—, síganme por aquí, por favor. Los de segundo curso pueden seguir caminando calmadamente en la dirección de las flechas que hay en los postes. Todos preferiblemente en grupos de cuatro personas.

Era una oscura y fría noche en la estación de trenes. Se sintió brusco el cambio de temperatura que había entre el Expreso de Harrylatino y afuera de él. Una ligera llovizna caía sobre los niños que salían por montones de las siluetas de otros trenes, iluminados por la débil luz del lugar. Sólo los alumnos de primer curso tenían puesta la túnica del colegio.

Vito, el guardabosques, seguía indicándoles a todos el camino que seguir. Mankar suponía que, igual que un año atrás, iba a ser necesario realizar un encantamiento para calmar a la multitud de estudiantes.

Siguió las instrucciones con tranquilidad. Escuchaba muchas voces riendo y hablando con gran emoción y nerviosismo. Detrás de Mankar, seguían Rob y Ron comentando lo ocurrido en el tren. A Boggart no lo escuchaba, así que supuso que se había quedado atrás, pero era imposible regresar a buscarlo. Había muchísima más gente que la última vez.

El camino de los nuevos y antiguos se separó, y Mankar avanzó por un sendero embarrado y lleno de piedras, junto con todos sus compañeros de segundo curso. Seguía siendo muy difícil divisar a sus otros amigos por la oscuridad y la cantidad de niños.

Iba caminando desprevenido, pero varios minutos después, el corazón le dio un salto, y quedó completamente paralizado por la impresión.

Podía verlos.

No, no a sus amigos, sino a unas figuras que hasta ese día sólo había visto en libros y películas. Eran unos altos y esqueléticos caballos de pelaje negro. Su cabeza era alargada y tenían unos temibles ojos blancos sin pupila. Unas grandes alas salían de su lomo, para darle un toque aún más siniestro a la figura del animal. Los temibles _thestrals_ que tiraban los carruajes del colegio.

Aquello era algo que Mankar no se esperaba. El hecho de poder ver a estas criaturas significaba que él había visto a una persona morir. En efecto, no sólo lo había visto, sino que técnicamente él mismo lo había matado: el profesor Riddle.

Se quedó contemplando el vapor que salía de las narices de las criaturas al ritmo de su respiración en la fría noche. Rob y Ron siguieron caminando sin prestar atención a nada.

—¡Mankar, aquí! —una voz emocionada gritaba desde adentro de un carruaje. El thestral que lo llevaba no reaccionaba ante el ruido y se mantenía inmóvil.

Haher asomaba la cara por la puerta. Gonza también estaba allí, mirándolo. Mankar salió de sus pensamientos y caminó hacia ellos.

—¡Ven! —siguió diciendo Haher—. Y mira si alguien podría acompañarnos. El carruaje no anda si somos menos de cuatro.

Mankar asintió distraído. Buscó vagamente con la mirada a algún amigo de su curso.

—Boggart —lo llamó en cuanto lo vio—, ¿quieres venir con nosotros?

—Claro, Weasley —sonrió y estornudó—. Creo que me estoy resfriando —añadió al acercarse.

Mankar subió primero al carruaje, seguido por Juan Carlos. En cuanto Haher y Gonza lo vieron, se quedaron mudos y arrugaron mucho la frente.

—Él es... Boggart —lo presentó Mankar, pero no era necesario—, era miembro del Poder Calamar.

—¿Era?

—Sí... —respondió Boggart—. Ya no lo soy.

El carruaje dio un ligero brinco y empezó a avanzar por el camino lleno de huecos, balanceándose. Escuchaban atentamente la historia de Boggart y Mankar acerca de lo ocurrido en el tren. La llovizna se hizo un poco más fuerte.

—Me habría gustado estar ahí —dijo Haher con lástima, con una sonrisa en la cara por lo que ellos relataban.

A Mankar le pareció buena idea hablar de ello o de cualquier otra cosa diferente, y no mencionar a los thestrals. Se preguntaba si Gonza y Haher también podían verlos, pero abordar ese tema implicaba comentar algo relacionado con Riddle o Devil, y no le parecía conveniente hablar de ello en frente de Boggart.

—Pero, ¿los castigaron? ¿O les van a hacer algo? —preguntó Gonza.

—No creo que pase a mayores... No fue muy grave... Pero Silvana nos advirtió que no podía repetirse después del inicio de clases —dijo Mankar, poco convencido.

—Si quieres ser prefecto, debes empezar por portarte bien —comentó Haher.

—Yo no he dicho que quiera ser prefecto.

—Serías uno muy bueno —respondió Gonza—. Estoy seguro de que, si la profesora Sorceress hubiera sido jefa de casa este año, te habría escogido. O a alguno de nosotros.

—El Poder Calamar se aseguró de tener buenas relaciones con todos los profesores —explicó Boggart, y volvió a estornudar—. Siempre nos las ingeniábamos para que notaran cuando nos portábamos bien.

—Espero que no se aprovechen de sus privilegios para hacer cosas para su propia conveniencia —dijo Mankar.

—O los acusamos —agregó Haher, con seriedad.

Pronto terminó el recorrido y el carruaje se detuvo. Los cuatro jóvenes bajaron. Se encontraban frente a una escalera de piedra, a las puertas del inmenso castillo de Harrylatino. Las cruzaron y entraron al vestíbulo, en el cual los recibía una majestuosa escalera de mármol que ascendía. Brillaba en lo más alto del muro contrario un vitral con el escudo de Harrylatino: una especie de cuadrado con gafas y un rayo en el centro.

Volver a entrar allí era como volver a vivir un sueño. Mankar sentía una emoción casi tan fuerte como la primera vez que cruzó la entrada del castillo. Había regresado a su segundo hogar.

El camino hacia el Gran Salón estaba señalado en el suelo de piedra. Mankar, Haher, Gonza y Boggart caminaron hacia allí y quedaron encantados con el lugar. En esta ocasión, a diferencia del año anterior, en vez de las numerosas mesitas y sillas que había repartidas por todo el lugar, estaban las cuatro largas mesas, una para cada casa, y los estudiantes que iban llegando poco a poco se sentaban en ellas. Al fondo del lugar, sobre una tarima, se encontraba una plataforma elegante, en la cual se llevaba a cabo la selección de los alumnos nuevos, y también allí aparecía la persona que encontraba la Copa de los Tres Magos, en cuanto era escondida. Detrás de ella, estaba la mesa de los profesores, a la que no había nadie sentado. De las sillas doradas que supuestamente (porque Mankar nunca las vio ocupadas) correspondían a Cronista y Andrés, sólo había una en el centro.

Cuando Mankar entró, lo primero que hizo fue mirar el techo. Era invisible y mostraba el cielo nocturno que acababan de dejar. Luego recorrió con la mirada todo el lugar. Sentía que hacía falta algo allí...

—Me voy a mi mesa —anunció Boggart, con un gesto de despedida, y se dirigió a la mesa de Slytherin, con paso lento.

Los tres se encaminaron a la de Gryffindor, mirando todo como si fuera la primera vez.

—¿Crees que podemos confiar en Gaunt? —preguntó Gonza con cautela.

—Sí —respondió Mankar con firmeza.

—Yo sólo digo... El Poder Calamar... ya sabes.

—¡Te golpeó el año pasado con una escoba para no dejarte agarrar la Copa! —recordó Haher.

Mankar había olvidado ese detalle, pero no respondió. Se sentaron los tres junto a otros alumnos de Gryffindor que hablaban animadamente. Tarru Potter y Atena Black estaban sentados al otro lado de la mesa y los saludaron con la mano. Ellos le respondieron el gesto y Mankar no pronunció palabra hasta cerciorarse de que nadie más le ponía atención.

—Puedo ver a los thestrals —dijo Mankar por fin.

—¿Eh?

—Ahora puedo...

Gonza y Haher no respondieron nada. Se quedaron muy pensativos, mientras veían a todo el mundo entrando por las puertas del Gran Salón. Grupos de jóvenes entraban acompañados de profesores o prefectos, y el lugar cada vez era más ruidoso.

—¿Ustedes no pueden? —preguntó entonces Mankar. Sus amigos negaron con la cabeza. Haher estaba un poco asustado, su cabello palidecía lentamente.

De un momento a otro, se cerraron las puertas. A Mankar le sorprendió esto, pues todavía no estaban completamente ocupadas las mesas y estaban acostumbrados a que estuvieran a rebosar.

Un grupo numeroso de magos adultos entró por la puerta que había detrás de la Mesa Alta y tomaron asiento. Mankar sólo se preocupó por buscar caras conocidas entre ellos. La profesora Callahan se sentó con total indiferencia, al contrario de Devil, quien simulaba ser una profesora normal, sonriente y tranquila. El último en llegar fue Vito, luciendo tan joven y alegre como de costumbre. Caminó hasta el centro de la mesa, donde se encontraba la silla dorada, y se paró delante de ella con la varita en su mano apuntando su garganta y un brazo extendido hacia los estudiantes. El silencio se hizo de inmediato.

—¡Bienvenidos de nuevo, estudiantes de segundo año de Harrylatino! —su voz se escuchaba amplificada—. Este es un día muy especial, no sólo porque es el primer día de un nuevo curso en el colegio, sino porque también celebramos un año desde su reinauguración. Para quienes no recuerdan mi nombre, soy Vito, y mientras esperamos el regreso de Cronista y Andrés, seré su director.

Todos los niños aplaudieron animadamente. Era cierto que Vito parecía buen director, pero de todas formas a Cronista y Andrés no los habían visto en todo el curso anterior.

—Tenemos algunos invitados este año —continuó diciendo—, sus compañeros de primer curso, que comenzarán su educación mágica en Harrylatino, y serán seleccionados enseguida. ¡Démosles la bienvenida!

Las puertas del Gran Salón se abrieron y un grupo muy numeroso de niños entró, precedidos por la profesora Fairy Black. Cruzaron el lugar en dirección a la plataforma del fondo y formaron unas filas allí, en frente de sus demás compañeros.

La profesora Black los acomodó y luego caminó hacia la puerta que había detrás de la Mesa Alta, dando tiempo a Vito para hablar.

—¡Bienvenidos jóvenes, nuevos estudiantes de Harrylatino! —exclamó animadamente—. Antes de que la profesora Black regrese con el Sombrero Seleccionador —un suave murmullo de nerviosismo recorrió la fila de los niños en cuanto pronunciaba estas palabras—, les explicaré algunas cosas.

»Como sabrán, cada uno de ustedes será seleccionado a una casa: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw o Slytherin. Si no están contentos con la decisión del Sombrero Seleccionador, pueden cambiarse de casa. Llevarán un puntaje personal (que dentro de poco sabrán cómo empezar a elevar), el cual se promediará con el de sus compañeros para conocer el puntaje total de la casa, pero lo perderán si llegan a realizar un cambio de casa.

»Al final del curso, serán premiados el estudiante y la casa con más puntos —la profesora Black regresó con un taburete y el viejo Sombrero Seleccionador, y los colocó encima de la plataforma—. Muchas gracias, Fairy. ¡Que comience la Ceremonia!

El Sombrero Seleccionador cobró vida y una rasgadura se abrió, como si fuera una boca, y recitó:

_¡Qué año tan largo el que ha pasado!  
Es sólo el inicio de un duro viaje.  
¿Sabes en qué nave te has montado?  
¡Ya quisieras que fuera un carruaje!_

_Porque la vida es toda una aventura,  
aprovéchala al máximo, mientras dura.  
Aunque quizás para ti apenas comience  
adentro tuyo hay un animal que no se vence._

_Que vuela tan alto como el águila prudente,  
que es astuto y silencioso como una hábil serpiente,  
que ruge tan fuerte como el león más valiente,  
que como el tejón trabaja con sudor en la frente._

_Hace años, un niño como tú aceptó el reto.  
Desde muy joven a una cruel vida se enfrentó,  
pero no se rindió nunca, en ningún momento.  
Hoy es leyenda porque a su mundo defendió._

_Y a este gran castillo, que su nombre lleva  
no lo hacen sus muros, ni sus torres altas,  
aunque el viento sople, o con fuerza llueva,  
para vencernos mucho más hace falta._

_No hay diferencias por sangre o por razas,  
somos uno solo, nunca nos separamos;  
no importa que nos dividamos en cuatro casas,  
o que alguno de los nuestros un día perdamos._

_Aunque muchos problemas podamos tener,  
ellos no son razón para abandonar.  
Si estamos unidos, no hay que temer,  
y muchos años más me oirás cantar._

En cuanto el sombrero terminó de cantar, se inclinó hacia los estudiantes, quienes lo aplaudían muy animadamente. Mankar se dio cuenta que el Sombrero Seleccionador pedía, más que nada, que estuvieran unidos todos los miembros del castillo, a pesar de que «alguno de los nuestros un día perdamos». Quizás estaba relacionado con los problemas que habían tenido Cronista y Andrés.

La profesora Black abrió una libreta y empezó a llamar a los niños uno por uno. En esta ocasión fueron llamados en orden alfabético.

—¡Allen, Caprisse!

Una joven alta y muy bonita avanzó tímidamente hacia el taburete, se sentó, y Fairy Black le colocó el sombrero. Durante unos instantes, Caprisse Allen miró con nerviosismo a sus demás compañeros, quizás concentrándose en lo que el Sombrero Seleccionador le decía. Finalmente, una palabra resonó por el Gran Salón:

—¡GRYFFINDOR!

Los estudiantes de la mesa a la que Mankar se sentaba estallaron en aplausos, y Caprisse, luciendo ahora en su túnica los colores rojo y dorado, bajó de la plataforma y se dirigió allí, donde sus nuevos compañeros de casa, los estudiantes de Gryffindor, la saludaron animadamente.

—¡Apple, Lacrimosa!

—¡GRYFFINDOR!

Mankar casi podía sentir la misma emoción que había vivido hacía un año, cuando él iba a ser seleccionado. Cada niño y joven que pasaba se colocaba el sombrero con la misma expresión asustada, con la mirada de todo el Gran Salón clavada en él o ella, esperando la decisión del sombrero.

Quizás en esta ocasión, porque eran muchos menos estudiantes nuevos, no separaron a los niños de las niñas, sino que los llamaron a todos juntos.

—¡Black, Arkadios!

Mankar levantó la cabeza sobresaltado, con el ceño fruncido. El nombre que acababa de escuchar le hizo adoptar esa expresión, por una extraña razón.

Hacia el taburete se dirigía un niño de cabello oscuro. No era la primera vez que Mankar lo veía. Era inconfundible su cabello, pues a la luz de las velas brillaba y despedía destellos morados. Arkadios Black era el chico que Mankar había visto en la tienda de artículos para Adivinación, en el pasillo oscuro del Wizentro.

—¡Él...! —susurró. No estaba preparado para encontrarse con ese chico. Todavía resonaban en su mente las palabras de la adivina cuando auguró la muerte Arkadios, y que Mankar sería el causante de ello. ¿O sería al revés?

—¿Qué tiene él? —preguntó Gonza sin esperar respuesta.

—Hay muchos Blacks —dijo Mankar con disimulo. No pensaba contarle nunca a nadie lo que había ocurrido ese día en el Wizentro.

Arkadios se sentó en el taburete con mirada seria y Fairy le colocó el Sombrero Seleccionador. Su expresión se mantuvo exactamente igual durante los segundos que estuvo allí.

—¡GRYFFINDOR!

Mankar lo miró atentamente mientras bajaba de la plataforma y la mesa de Gryffindor aplaudía animadamente.

—¡Sí! —exclamó con alegría Atena Black, aplaudiendo y saltando—. ¡Es mi hermano!

—¿QUÉ? —gritó Mankar, sin darse cuenta de que lo hacía. Miró a Atena con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¡Sí! —asintió Atena con mucha alegría, distraída.

Arkadios Black, bajo la mirada intensa de Mankar, cruzó el Gran Salón, quizás buscando asiento en la mesa de su casa. Sin embargo, llegó hasta la puerta, le dijo algo a una profesora que se encontraba allí y salió del lugar.

—¿A dónde va? —murmuró Mankar para sí.

—¡Branstone, Manudo!

—¡HUFFLEPUFF!

La Ceremonia de Selección continuó. Mankar estaba muy pendiente de la puerta, esperando que Arkadios la cruzara nuevamente. Se le hacía muy extraño que se retirara del lugar de esa manera...

—¡Capote, Hernán! —continuó llamando Fairy.

—Ravenclaw, segurísimo —apostó Haher.

—Tal vez sea Slytherin —sugirió Mankar distraído.

—¡RAVENCLAW! —resonó en el Gran Salón antes de que Mankar terminara su frase.

—¡Por fin te gané una! —a Haher le encantaba intentar adivinar las casas en la Ceremonia de Selección.

—¡Crouch, Zeta Master!

—Gryffindor —se unió Gonza.

—Hufflepuff —dijo Mankar.

—¡SLYTHERIN!

—Yo iba a decir eso —se quejó Haher.

—¡Delacour, Betsy!

—¡RAVENCLAW!

Una niña muy bonita se bajó de la plataforma y se dirigió a su mesa dando saltitos. Pasaron varios alumnos más, y Haher y Gonza acertaron la mayoría.

—¡Evans, Ashley!

—Slytherin —dijo Gonza.

—Hufflepuff —aseguró Haher.

—Ravenclaw —pronunció Mankar.

—¡GRYFFINDOR!

—Creo que has perdido tu toque —se burló Haher.

—Tú tampoco acertaste —dijo Mankar.

Mankar volteó a mirar a Atena. Estaba completamente concentrada en la ceremonia. Miró hacia las puertas nuevamente; Arkadios no regresaba.

—¡Lestrange, Avril!

—Slytherin —apostó Mankar sin pensar.

—Hufflepuff —dijo Haher.

—¡HUFFLEPUFF!

_—_¡Lovegood, Rafael!

Mankar miró al chico que se acababa de sentar en el taburete. Era el mismo que había conocido en el avión de Harrylatino. Se veía completamente pálido. Haher dijo el nombre de una casa al azar.

—¡RAVENCLAW!

—¡Te lo dije! —exclamó Haher.

Mankar buscó con la mirada a Rafael, pero él saltaba alegremente hacia la mesa de su casa, luciendo en su túnica el color azul de Ravenclaw. Guillermo Mestizo y Paziita Penrose también quedaron en esa casa, mientras que David Potter fue terminó en Slytherin.

—¡Split, Valery!

—¡RAVENCLAW!

—¡Sprout, Narima!

—¡GRYFFINDOR!

—¡Starky, Sara!

—Ravenclaw —dijo Mankar al azar.

Haher y el Sombrero Seleccionador dijeron la misma palabra simultáneamente.

—¡HUFFLEPUFF!

—Ya no puedo predecir el futuro como antes... —se lamentó Mankar. Era más fácil adivinar las cosas cuando tenía la Gema.

Dejó de prestar atención nuevamente a la ceremonia, mientras Piper Tonks era seleccionada para Slytherin. Pronto, sólo quedaban dos niños. Uno de ellos era alto y pelirrojo, y Mankar lo reconoció como uno de los hijos de su tío Kalin.

—¡Weasley, Kris!

No había necesidad de adivinarlo.

—¡GRYFFINDOR!

—¡Wood, Tourniquet!

—¡RAVENCLAW!

Ya que suponía el final de la Ceremonia, la mesa de Ravenclaw aplaudió con aún más fuerza, y las otras mesas también lo hicieron.

—¡Felicidades a todos ustedes! —exclamó Vito con emoción, caminando hacia la plataforma del Sombrero Seleccionador, en cuanto dejó de escucharse tanto bullicio—. ¡De ahora en adelante, ésos serán los colores que ustedes defenderán y llevarán con orgullo! Como bien dijo el Sombrero Seleccionador, éste es sólo el inicio de un gran viaje. Nosotros estaremos guiándolos a través de él. Hoy quiero presentarles a un par de profesores que a partir de este año comenzarán a orientarlos, ya que hemos dejado de contar con dos. ¡Pasen, por favor!

La voz animada de Vito resonó por el Gran Salón. El director miraba fijamente las puertas dobles que daban al vestíbulo. Tres personas cruzaban la entrada: un hombre, una mujer y un niño. Mankar quedó paralizado al verlas. No sabía cuál de las tres le impresionaba más.

La mujer quizás no. Era alta, de rostro muy serio y cabello corto. Llevaba una túnica negra y caminaba a paso firme. Su expresión sin duda era la misma que llevaba el chico que la acompañaba, Arkadios, quien se sentó en el primer asiento que encontró disponible en la mesa de su casa. Ella debía ser su madre, aquella mujer que lo acompañaba el día que Mankar lo conoció.

Pero sólo les prestó atención durante el ínfimo instante que tardó en reconocer al hombre que había entrado con ellos: Juanma Black.

El hermano de Mankar avanzó con una leve sonrisa en la cara, con su capa de color escarlata ondeando. Era ése su nuevo trabajo y Mankar no lo había deducido. Haher miró a Mankar con los ojos muy abiertos.

Juanma y la madre de Arkadios llegaron a la plataforma, sobre la cual se hallaba Vito, y se saludaron con apretones de manos.

—¡Démosle la bienvenida a los dos nuevos profesores de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras: Juan Manuel Black y Beatriz Gryffindor!

Los niños aplaudieron sin energía, excepto Mankar, que aplaudía como nunca, mientras veía a su hermano y a la otra profesora dirigirse cada uno a un asiento vacío en la Mesa Alta.

Mankar suspiró. Se sentía demasiado contento. Con Juanma en Harrylatino, podía estar seguro de que no corría peligro. Él podía protegerlo de Taz Devil.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Atena sonriente.

—¡Es mi hermano! —exclamó Mankar con alegría—. ¡No sabía que sería profesor este curso!

—¡Qué bien!

Atena sonrió y miró a la Mesa Alta.

—Ella es tu madre, ¿verdad? —preguntó Mankar sin poder contenerse.

—No —respondió la chica—. Pero es como de la familia.

Mankar no se atrevió a preguntar mucho más. Era bastante curioso que todos (Juanma, Atena y muchos compañeros y profesores) tuvieran el mismo apellido, aunque también era un poco interesante el apellido de la nueva profesora, Gryffindor. ¿Era ella también una descendiente del fundador?

Vito continuó de pie sobre la plataforma del Sombrero Seleccionador, lo cual significaba que había algo más que quería decir.

—Y no son los únicos cambios de este curso —anunció cuando se hizo el silencio—. Les presentaré a los Jefes de Casa que los acompañarán durante este curso, acérquense por favor —añadió mirando a la mesa de profesores—. En Slytherin, la Jefa de Casa continuará siendo ¡Beatriz Callahan! —todos aplaudieron, en especial la mesa de su casa. La profesora Callahan avanzó seria, y sonrió levemente al llegar a la plataforma, junto a Vito—. En Ravenclaw, la jefa de casa de este año será... ¡Fairy Black! —Ella avanzó junto a Vito, acompañada de un gran aplauso, y extendió los brazos hacia su casa—. Por su parte, la casa de Hufflepuff estará dirigida por ¡el profesor Zancaturno!

No había terminado de decirlo, y la mesa de Hufflepuff ya aplaudía con gran emoción. Zancaturno se levantó de su asiento y se situó al lado de la jefa de Slytherin, levantando las manos en señal de agradecimiento.

—Y por último, pero no menos importante, la casa de Gryffindor, que será dirigida por... ¡Tazllatrix Devil!

Vito lo dijo con total naturalidad. Las personas que se sentaban en la mesa de Mankar aplaudieron como si se tratara de una buena noticia. La mujer que acababan de nombrar se levantó de su asiento con una sonrisa de triunfo y se colocó junto a sus compañeros como ellos mismos lo habían hecho.

Pero tenían que ser muy pocos los que se sintieron paralizados por la impresión, los que dejaron de escuchar con claridad, los que sintieron rabia al saber quién sería su jefa.

¿Es que no había nadie que por lo menos sospechara de ella? ¿De verdad Vito había sido capaz de nombrarla Jefa de Casa, con todo y los problemas del año anterior?

¿Nadie sabía que por su culpa Mankar había crecido sin mamá?

Parecía ser la más normal presentación de Jefes de Casa. Mankar miró a la mujer con todo el odio que pudo. Apretó los dientes y los puños con bastante fuerza. Buscó una mirada tranquilizadora en Juanma, pero no la encontró. Esperaba que en algún momento Vito dijera que no era verdad lo que acababa de decir, pero en el fondo sabía que lo era.

—¡Hora de comer! —anunció con alegría el director, y se fue a sentar junto con los demás profesores, antes de que Mankar pudiera terminar de entender sus sentimientos.

Hasta ese momento no había reparado en los comentarios y expresiones de Haher y Gonza.

—Tenemos a Juanma —murmuró Mankar—. No nos puede pasar nada si estamos cerca de él.

—Es cierto —coincidió Gonza.

—Si Vito en verdad piensa que ella es una buena mujer, no tendría ningún inconveniente en nombrarla jefa —comentó Mankar intentando convencerse de sus palabras—. Va a reemplazar a Sorceress, pero no es gran cosa lo que va a cambiar... ¿verdad?

Dejaron de hablar durante un momento. Frente a ellos ya había aparecido toda clase de comida en los platos. No tenían mucha hambre. Mankar se quedó contemplando la mesa un instante.

—No me acordaba que uno podía cambiarse de casa si lo deseaba —comentó Mankar.

Gonza lo miró.

—¿Piensas hacerlo? —preguntó.

—No. O bueno... —No estaba seguro de la respuesta—. El año pasado, yo quería estar en Slytherin. Creo que me atraía esa casa por culpa de la Gema (me atraía la casa de la Gema contraria, porque a Haher le atraía Gryffindor). Luego, decidí quedarme aquí, ¿te acuerdas? Se lo pedí al Sombrero Seleccionador. Durante los últimos días he estado pensándolo... Me gustaría cambiarme alguna vez, conocer nuevas personas, otras costumbres, formas de vivir en Harrylatino... y mejores Jefes de Casa —añadió, lo único que era verdad.

—¿Y qué casa te atrae? —preguntó Gonza.

—Todos tenemos algo de otras casas —dijo Mankar—. Pero sin duda que me considero en parte Ravenclaw. Mi patronus es un águila, ¿no?

—El próximo curso iremos allá, entonces —afirmó Gonza.

—Nos cambiamos los tres juntos, vale —declaró Haher con seguridad. No era una pregunta.

Mankar no se sentía capaz de cambiarse de casa. No a esas alturas. Era verdad que a veces estaba totalmente seguro de querer hacerlo, pero continuamente cambiaba de opinión.

Se le hizo mucho más largo el banquete de lo que debió ser. No podía dejar de lanzar miradas a todas las personas que le habían sorprendido esa noche... Finalmente, Vito se levantó de su asiento.

—Ni crean que las sorpresas de esta noche han terminado. Cada uno de los Jefes de Casa tienen algo que decirles en sus Salas Comunes. ¡Que tengan una buena noche!


	7. Callejón sin salida

**Capítulo 7: Callejón sin salida**

Todo el mundo se levantó de su asiento. Mankar no sentía la energía suficiente para poder hacerlo. Miró a su alrededor, y ya todos avanzaban hacia la salida. Silvana, la prefecta, hija de Devil, daba instrucciones en voz alta a los más pequeños.

Era obvio, pensó Mankar, que la hija de la Jefa de Casa fuera prefecta. Apretó los puños con más fuerza.

Devil, Fairy Black, Zancaturno, la profesora Callahan y algunos profesores más se dirigieron a la puerta para guiar a los cuatro numerosos grupos en los que se dividían los estudiantes.

Haher y Gonza se colocaron de pie, a un lado de Mankar, y lo miraron. Éste trató de percibir aquello que hacía falta en el Gran Salón. Todavía sentía esa sensación de que algo no estaba bien...

—Al menos esta vez no ha escondido la Copa —dijo Haher—. Imagínate cuánto más habríamos tardado, con todo el desorden...

—¿La Copa?

Mankar miró en dirección al centro del Gran Salón. No estaba allí el pedestal de la Copa. Tampoco estaba ésta en la plataforma del Sombrero Seleccionador.

—Qué extraño —dijo Mankar.

—Tal vez Vito no la colocó pensando que no quería distraer a los demás el primer día —sugirió Gonza.

—¿Y el pedestal? —preguntó Mankar sin esperar respuesta. Se levantó y comenzaron a caminar. Era mejor no llegar de últimos a la Sala Común, pero no le hacía mucha gracia estar muy cerca de la profesora Devil.

Salieron lentamente del Gran Salón. La escalera de mármol era recorrida por los estudiantes de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw, mientras que los de Hufflepuff y Slytherin se dirigían por caminos a ambos lado de ella. Era evidente que Gryffindor seguía siendo la casa con más estudiantes, pero Ravenclaw no se quedaba atrás.

Tampoco en el vestíbulo se encontraba la Copa ni el pedestal. Mankar miró los relojes de arena que marcaban los puntos de las casas, todos en ceros. Se preguntó si ese curso Gryffindor tendría mejor suerte que el anterior...

Subieron la escalera de mármol y se dirigieron por el ya conocido camino más corto hacia la Sala Común, en el séptimo piso. Volver a recorrer los pasillos de Harrylatino era fantástico. Pasaron delante de numerosos retratos, armaduras encantadas y pasadizos inmensos. Mankar no pudo dejar de notar que ya no se encontraban los pedestales de la Copa que él bien conocía.

Cuando llegaron al séptimo piso, caminaron hasta el pasillo donde se hallaba el retrato del hombre rodeado de leones que daba entrada a la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Allí el grupo empezaba a avanzar más lentamente.

Atravesaron el hueco en la pared y entraron. La Sala Común era un lugar bastante amplio. Allí cabían los cientos de alumnos de Gryffindor, aunque no todos de pie. Muchas sillas y sillones eran iluminados por el fuego de la chimenea y de las lámparas que colgaban del techo con una luz débil acogedora. Numerosas puertas en las paredes de piedra llevaban a otras habitaciones y, a ambos extremos de la Sala Común, detrás de dos puertas que estaban cerradas (quizás para evitar que algunos estudiantes se escaparan como el año anterior) se encontraban dos amplias escaleras, que llevaban a los dormitorios de los niños y de las niñas respectivamente y también a la Sala de Clubes. Había muchos estudiantes reunidos frente a ambas puertas, todos con el afán de iniciar su puntaje personal afiliándose a clubes, pero no lograban abrirlas.

Cuando estuvieron todos dentro de la Sala Común, la profesora Devil se subió a una especie de tarima que había ahora frente a un tablón de anuncios y pidió su atención.

—Buenas noches, jóvenes —saludó con naturalidad. Era difícil saber si sus palabras eran sinceramente cordiales o si sólo fingía—. Soy Tazllatrix Devil, Jefa de Casa de Gryffindor. Sean todos bienvenidos a la noble casa de los valientes. ¡Un aplauso para todos!

Mankar, Haher y Gonza se mantuvieron inmóviles mientras escuchaban aplaudir a sus compañeros y Devil sonreía a todos como si se tratara de una profesora normal. ¿Qué pretendía ella siendo Jefa de Casa durante ese curso? ¿Acaso no estaba en Harrylatino con el objetivo de conseguir la Gema de Mankar? ¿Qué más le podía interesar, entonces?

—Estoy para ayudarles en todo lo que necesiten —continuó—, ya sea relacionado con su casa, sus puntos, los clubes, o incluso mi clase, Transformaciones (no me pregunten de otras asignaturas porque los demás profesores enseñan cosas que tal vez no sean de mi especialidad).

¿Transformaciones?, preguntó la mirada de Haher.

—Está reemplazando a Sorceress. Y si la asignatura de Defensa está maldita, le cedería el puesto a alguien más —murmuró Mankar muy bajo. Pero, en cuanto lo hizo, pensó en Juanma. ¿Estaba él ahora en peligro?

Sacudió ligeramente su cabeza para sacar de su mente la imagen del profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras del año anterior, evitando relacionarla con Juanma.

Devil siguió recitando unas palabras de bienvenida a las que Mankar no puso atención, porque sabía que no eran verdaderas.

—Si leen con atención los tablones de anuncios —dijo de pronto—, podrán enterarse de todas las formas de ganar puntos, para aquéllos que no estuvieron el año pasado. En este momento les explicaré algunos de los cambios que se hicieron este curso.

»Si te afilias a un club, ganarás cuarenta puntos para tu cuenta personal, todo normal, pero si alguien se afilia a tu club, ganarás veinticinco puntos más que el año pasado, es decir, cuarenta también.

»Algunos se preguntarán dónde están los pedestales de la Copa —continuó tras una corta pausa. Incluso Mankar prestaba atención ahora—. Ya no hay ninguno, y no porque la Copa ahora tengan que buscarla por cualquier rincón de Harrylatino, sino porque a partir de hoy no la buscarán.

Un suave murmullo desanimado se escuchó por toda la Sala Común. Tazllatrix sonrió. Cuando todos estaban en silencio y mirándola a ella, levantó un puño, lo abrió y algo vivo de color dorado salió volando.

—Atrapen la snitch —exclamó—. El que lo haga ganará cincuenta puntos.

La pelota con alas no estaba viva, pero parecía un pájaro rapidísimo. Se elevó unos cuantos centímetros por encima de los niños, que saltaban y estiraban la mano sin éxito. Algunos de ellos caían al suelo atravesando a los demás. Todos habían perdido la materialidad en cuanto la snitch fue soltada.

Ésta no volaba muy alto, sólo lo suficiente para que nadie lograra agarrarla sin tener que saltar. De repente, alguien la tomó con fuerza con su mano y todos lo voltearon a mirar. El niño que agarró la snitch apareció de inmediato en la plataforma donde se encontraba Devil, y todos dejaron de atravesarse unos a otros. Algunos volvieron a tropezar y muchos perdieron el equilibrio.

La profesora soltó una risita.

—Felicidades —dijo con entusiasmo—. Tarru Potter, ¿verdad? —preguntó al niño. Él asintió—. Si miras tu tarjeta de estudiante, verás que ahora tienes cincuenta puntos. En las otras casas, cada Jefe también tuvo que haber soltado una snitch, así que tú y otros tres estudiantes de otras casas son los que más puntos tienen en todo Harrylatino, por el momento.

»Éste será el objeto que ustedes van a buscar en el castillo o sus terrenos durante este año para ganar puntos —continuó Devil, que tomó la snitch, y Tarru bajó de la plataforma—. Lo conocieron algunos de los que estuvieron en la excursión del verano pasado. Bien, sólo durante esta ocasión fue soltada en la Sala Común. A partir de mañana, podrán ver todos una sola snitch en el Gran Salón y cada cierto tiempo desaparecerá. El primero en agarrarla será quien se lleve los puntos. Casi igual que la Copa, sólo que mucho más pequeña, puede aparecer en cualquier lugar (quizás alguna vez tarden días en encontrarla) y se mueve por todos lados. Ah, y tengan mucho cuidado, porque mientras ésta no sea atrapada, todos perderán su materialidad contra los demás seres vivos.

—¿Y qué pasó con la Copa? —preguntó un niño en voz alta.

—Por ahora les diré que no se ha ido —respondió Devil en tono misterioso—. Pero, si quieren saber más, les recomiendo que se pasen por el borde del bosque mañana al mediodía, cerca de la cabaña de Vito (de hecho, él me pidió el favor de que se lo dijera a ustedes).

»Otro de los cambios es que en este curso se realizará una liga de quidditch oficial. Todos los interesados, formen equipos de catorce jugadores (titulares y suplentes) y háganme llegar una lista con el nombre del equipo, los nombres de los participantes y sus respectivos ID's (los estudiantes de primer año se quedarán al final para que reciban sus tarjetas de estudiante). Podrán ganar puntos también.

Los niños se miraban unos a otros. A Mankar le parecían muy atractivas las novedades de ese curso. Si no había podido agarrar la Copa el año anterior, seguro que en ése sí atraparía la snitch, ya que no necesitaba magia para ello, aunque evidentemente era mucho más difícil...

—Vito les habló de una sorpresa que les daría, ¿no? —dijo de pronto la profesora Devil. ¿Qué otra cosa tenía que anunciarles?—. Se trata de un evento que se llevará a cabo en cada una de las casas.

Hizo una pausa para ver la reacción de los estudiantes y continuó.

—Hace unos mil años, en Europa, los cuatro magos más grandes de la época fundaron el primer gran Colegio de Magia del mundo —empezó a relatar la profesora—. Los estudiantes fueron divididos de tal forma que cada uno de los fundadores daba clase a un grupo de ellos.

»Sin embargo, las diferencias entre las opiniones que cada uno tenía acerca de los métodos de estudio, así como de las cualidades necesarias para recibir educación mágica, se hicieron tan fuertes que los cuatro fundadores entraron en disputa, y cada uno comenzó a preparar a sus estudiantes de tal forma que pudieran demostrar la superioridad de su casa.

»Se hizo tan grande la competencia entre Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Slytherin, que un día decidieron enfrentar a sus mejores estudiantes en una serie de pruebas que requirieran de valentía, inteligencia, perseverancia y astucia, y que sólo los más aptos pudieran llevar a cabo.

Taz agitó su varita y apareció una estatua en la plataforma, de color rojo carmesí y con la forma de un león rugiendo. Los niños la miraron mientras escuchaban la historia.

—Pero también —continuó—, cada uno de los fundadores organizó un torneo en su respectiva casa, para escoger a sus propios representantes. En Gryffindor, recibió el nombre de Torneo del León Escarlata.

En cuanto lo nombró, la estatua brilló y dio la impresión de que el león cobraría vida.

—En cada casa se conformaron numerosos equipos, y entre ellos se escogería al mejor, cuyos cinco miembros serían quienes se enfrentaran contra los estudiantes de las demás casas.

»Poco después de que cada equipo fuera seleccionado —Devil colocó su mano encima de la estatua—, las diferencias entre dos de los Fundadores se hicieron tan fuertes que uno de ellos decidió abandonar la escuela, y el Gran Torneo nunca fue llevado a cabo.

»Este año hemos querido revivir estos torneos. Todos ustedes podrán formar equipos de cinco estudiantes, como lo deseen. Van a competir en una serie de pruebas, y cada vez eliminaremos más y más equipos. Al final, los tres mejores equipos se enfrentarán en la prueba más dura de todas y, quién sabe, el equipo ganador del Torneo podría competir contra los ganadores de Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Slytherin, además, claro, de recibir una gran suma de puntos y otros premios, como la fama y la gloria en Gryffindor.

»Tendrán todo este mes para conformar su equipo. Ya saben: cinco integrantes de la misma casa. No hay más condiciones. En cuanto lo tengan conformado, el capitán me entregará la lista con los miembros de su equipo y sus ID's.

Mankar se quedó contemplando la estatua. Sintió en su cara la mirada de Haher.

—Sólo nos faltan dos integrantes, y ya tenemos el equipo —le dijo a Mankar con entusiasmo.

—Pero ¿a quién le podemos pedir que se nos una? —se preguntó Gonza—. Tenemos que formar el equipo pronto, o los mejores ya no estarán disponibles.

Mankar no despegó sus ojos de la estatua. Devil en ese momento respondía a las dudas más ridículas, como la cantidad de miembros que debía tener cada equipo.

El chico suspiró. Aquello que pensaba no sabía de qué forma expresarlo. Intentó ignorar a sus amigos, simulando que prestaba atención a Devil.

—Pueden retirarse a sus dormitorios. Niños por allí —señaló la puerta que había a un extremo de la sala—, y niñas por allá —señaló el otro extremo—. Conforme suban las escaleras, encontrarán puertas con sus nombres grabados en una placa. Allí están sus pertenencias. Los de primer curso quédense por favor, para recibir sus tarjetas de estudiante.

Mankar, Haher y Gonza giraron en dirección a la puerta y empezaron a caminar.

—Tal vez Atena quiera —propuso Haher.

—O Andrea Delacour, seguro —dijo Gonza.

Subieron las escaleras y Mankar se detuvo frente a la puerta que tenía sus nombres, y los de Rob Potter y Ron Lesson, sus compañeros de dormitorio. La acogedora habitación circular estaba tal y como la recordaban. Cinco camas con dosel y cortinas de terciopelo de color escarlata, y frente a cada una de ellas estaban los baúles con sus pertenencias. Mankar se dirigió a la suya.

—¿Qué dices, Manu? —preguntó Haher—. ¿A quién tienes en mente tú?

No respondió de inmediato. Mankar suspiró y cerró los ojos unos segundos. Luego, se dio la vuelta y miró a sus dos mejores amigos, que revisaban el contenido de sus baúles.

—No me parece buena idea participar —dijo bajando la mirada.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Haher.

—Pues Devil lo organiza... y yo no quiero que corramos peligro este año.

—Tenemos a Juanma —replicó Gonza.

—Pero no vamos a esperar que esté todo el año detrás de nosotros protegiéndonos.

—¿Y qué nos puede pasar? —preguntó Haher.

Mankar lo miró incrédulo.

—Si no te ha parecido suficiente que nos llevara al bosque con las acromántulas...

Haher no respondió.

—Y no fue lo único por lo que corrimos peligro por su culpa el año pasado —le recordó Mankar.

Los miró a ambos. Haher y Gonza estaban indecisos.

—Hoy nos ha intentado engañar, ha hecho parecer que es una mujer buena, amable, generosa... No podemos caer en su juego. Ténganlo claro. No estamos a salvo.

En ese momento, Rob y Ron entraron al dormitorio hablando en voz alta.

—¡... y si Tarru no se hubiera colocado en mi camino, yo la habría atrapado!

—Ron, eso no influía en nada, porque lo habrías atravesado. Recuerda que todos habíamos perdido la materialidad.

—Sí, sí —dijo Ron restándole importancia—. Oigan, ¿ya tienen equipo?

Ambos miraron a Haher, Mankar y Gonza sonrientes y esperando una respuesta. Mankar negó con la cabeza.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—La verdad no... —empezó Mankar.

—Lo pensaremos —prometió Haher.

Rob y Ron notaron que ninguno de los tres se veía interesado en el Torneo del León Escarlata. No retomaron el tema en toda la noche.

• • •

—¡Vamos, vamos! —insistía Haher con emoción, a pesar de que ya Mankar y Gonza estaban levantándose de sus camas—. ¡Debemos ser los primeros en ver la sorpresa de Vito!

Mankar puso los ojos en blanco y miró a Gonza, quien hacía un gesto parecido.

Aquella mañana la Sala Común estaba muy tranquila. Haher decía que era debido a que todo el mundo se levantó temprano y ya estaban en el borde del bosque, jugando con la nueva Copa. Podía ser cierto, pues Rob Potter y Ron Lesson no estaban en el dormitorio cuando Mankar despertó.

Contempló durante unos segundos la estatua del León Escarlata, pero Haher tiró de él con fuerza y salieron al pasillo del séptimo piso. Bajaron rápidamente al vestíbulo. Era cierto que había muy pocos alumnos en los pasillos.

—No hemos leído los tablones de anuncios —dijo Mankar—. Recuerda lo que pasó el año pasado.

—¡No hay tiempo! —respondió Haher, mientras cruzaban las puertas de roble.

La fría y nublada mañana no los desanimó para continuar su camino. Aglomerados a la orilla del bosque, a unos cien metros del castillo, estaban cientos de niños de pie, a la expectativa de la sorpresa del día.

Unas risas exageradas se oían entre la multitud. Eran miembros del Poder Calamar que se encontraban allí hablando en voz muy alta. Dos niñas de Gryffindor de primer curso intentaban pararse en la punta de los pies para lograr ver algo en el bosque.

—¿Ustedes saben qué habrá por acá? —le preguntó una de ellas a Haher. Él negó con la cabeza.

La otra chica volteó a mirarlos también.

—Pero todavía no empieza —comentó—. Es hasta el mediodía, ¿no? ¿Qué hace aquí todo el mundo entonces?

—Mejor regresemos más tarde —propuso la primera.

—¿Qué podemos hacer mientras tanto? —preguntó Mankar.

—Desayunar estaría bien —se quejó Gonza.

—¡Vamos a afiliarnos a clubes! —propuso Haher.

Mankar y Gonza no pudieron contra su poder de convencimiento. Varios minutos después, los tres estaban de regreso en la Sala Común y subían por la escalera de los dormitorios hasta el final. Entraron a la Sala de Clubes por la alta puerta que bien conocían, y no se detuvieron a contemplar la gran habitación en forma circular, ni las puertas de los clubes recientemente actualizados, sino que caminaron directamente a la puerta que llevaba a la sala de todos los clubes existentes.

Primero entraron a _La Sala Multipropósito_, el club de Gonza, y Haher y Mankar se afiliaron. Gonza no tuvo mucho que organizar allí y decidió que no era el momento de colocarlo en la Sala principal de Clubes, pues habían visto que no eran muchos los que estaban buscando un club en el cual afiliarse. Era cierto que la mayoría de estudiantes estaban al borde del bosque esperando la sorpresa de Vito.

Luego, fueron a _Hogwarts contra las Artes Oscuras_, el de Haher. Él decidió cambiar el nombre del club, y dejarlo sólo como _Hogwarts_. Se dirigió a la plataforma del fundador del club, insertó su tarjeta de estudiante en una ranura y exclamó un pequeño hechizo, con el cual el club aparecería en la Sala principal de Clubes durante un rato.

Cuando llegaron al club de Mankar, _Piedra, Cámara, Prisionero y Cáliz_, éste también decidió cambiarle el nombre al club, que era basado en las películas de Harry Potter, y ya que ahora había salido una película más, había que cambiarle el nombre al club. Haher y Gonza ayudaron a escogerlo: _El Desorden_, por el nombre de la última película, _La Orden del Fénix_, y porque pretendía que fuera un club con muchos juegos.

Estuvieron un buen rato visitando clubes y afiliándose a todos los que les gustaban (podían ser máximo quince) y cuando ya habían ganado cuatrocientos puntos por ello, decidieron bajar al Gran Salón a desayunar. Haher tenía unos cuantos puntos más por algunos estudiantes que se habían afiliado a su club.

Sin embargo, antes de salir de la Sala de Clubes, una persona los detuvo.

—¡Mankar!

Era Juanma. Estaba saliendo de un club y se dirigía a ellos saludándolos con la mano.

—Profesor Black —dijo Mankar bromeando.

Juanma rió y saludó con un apretón de manos a cada uno.

—No lo habías adivinado —dijo Juanma—. Pensé que era obvio.

Mankar negó con la cabeza.

—¿Tú nos darás clases? —preguntó Mankar.

—Aún no lo sé. Mañana, lunes, asignarán los horarios. Si no tienen clases conmigo, será con Bea.

Se refería obviamente a la otra profesora de Defensa.

—Qué mal, la Jefa de Casa que nos tocó —se quejó Haher.

—¿Tazllatrix? —dijo Juanma mirando a Haher y frunciendo el entrecejo—. No sé, no me parece tan mala idea. Creo que lo puede hacer bien. La he vigilado bastante desde que llegué y no he visto nada sospechoso. De todas formas, pueden sentirse seguros, porque yo le estoy ayudando a organizar el Torneo del León Escarlata.

—¿Sí?

—Sí, y seguro que la pasarán increíble —dijo Juanma con entusiasmo.

—Yo no quiero participar —respondió Mankar.

—Vamos, hermanito, no hay por qué temer —lo animó Juanma—. Las pruebas no serán nada peligrosas y siempre estarán bajo control. Piénsenlo bien, todavía hay tiempo suficiente para inscribir el equipo. Todo el mundo quiere entrar. Oigan, ¿van al Gran Salón?

Los cuatro salieron de la Sala de Clubes por la puerta del dormitorio de los hombres de la Sala Común de Gryffindor, y recorrieron el castillo hasta llegar al vestíbulo.

—Juanma, ¿podrías...? —lo llamó una voz de mujer. Era Taz Devil, quien salía de la sala de profesores—. Ah, ¿vas a comer algo en el Gran Salón?

—Sí, Taz —dijo Juanma—. Pero si me necesitas, puedo ir después. Luego nos vemos, chicos —agregó, y entró con Devil a la sala de profesores.

Mankar, enojado, entró al Gran Salón sin prestar atención a los relojes de arena que señalaban los puntos de las casas.

—No lo puedo creer.

Se sentó a la mesa de Gryffindor con brusquedad y tomó unos cubiertos de la misma forma.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Gonza.

—¿No ves? ¿Qué sentido tiene que Juanma esté aquí en el colegio, si está de su lado?

—¿De qué lado? —preguntó Haher.

—¡Del de Devil! Él cree que es una buena Jefa de Casa, e incluso le está ayudando con el Torneo. Eso significa que no estamos seguros aquí.

—Tal vez estás exagerando un poco —dijo Gonza—. Creo que nos conviene que Devil crea que Juanma está de su lado, y que no sabe nada de lo que pasó el año pasado.

—Juanma me dijo una vez que él confiaba mucho en Devil —recordó Mankar—, y que le parecía difícil de creer todo lo que había hecho. ¡Si la pusieron de Jefa es porque de verdad piensan que lo que hizo fue en contra de su voluntad! ¡Si el director es capaz de creer eso, cualquiera también lo hará! ¡Y ahora quiere que nos metamos en un Torneo que ella organiza y quién sabe qué cosas nos querrá hacer!

—Pero, ¿y qué ganaría ella con eso? —preguntó Gonza—. Ahora que no está su compañero, y ahora que ya no puede obtener tu Gema, lo único que puede hacer es quedarse aquí y simular que es una profesora como cualquier otra.

—Yo sí tengo ganas de entrar al Torneo —terció Haher—. Juanma me ha terminado de convencer. Y, si lo piensas bien, no tenemos tampoco ninguna prueba de que Taz no es sincera.

Mankar se quedó completamente quieto, mirando a Haher incrédulo.

—No vinimos solo a hacer puntos —dijo por fin. Se levantó de su asiento y sus dos amigos lo imitaron.

Pensaba dirigirse a la Sala Común, pero de repente se oyó una voz en el castillo, que parecía provenir de las paredes. Era la voz de Vito.

—Estudiantes de Harrylatino, ¿están listos para una sorpresa? ¡Vengan, salgan todos del castillo! ¡Les aseguro que les va a gustar!

Mankar no tuvo elección. Antes no tenía muchas ganas de ir, pero no pudo contra la insistencia de Haher y Gonza y terminó acompañándolos. De todas formas al escuchar a Vito le dio un poco de curiosidad.

Salieron por las puertas de roble del vestíbulo y bajaron la escalera de piedra. Ahora había una cantidad aún mayor de niños y jóvenes reunidos al borde del bosque. Por encima de sus cabezas, se veía a Vito de pie, montado quizás en una especie de tarima, acompañado de un par de profesores.

Vito hizo unos cuantos llamados y, pasados unos minutos, habló a la multitud de estudiantes ansiosos, apuntando con su varita a su garganta, amplificando su voz.

—¡Buenas tardes, estudiantes de Harrylatino! —saludó Vito animadamente—. Muchos me han preguntado qué ha ocurrido con la Copa. Pues bien, ésta ha sido reemplazada por la snitch, como se habrán dado cuenta anoche, y apuesto a que los que no han tenido la oportunidad de jugar quidditch como buscadores se divertirán mucho con ella.

»La Copa de los Tres Magos... —continuó Vito—, ¿alguien sabe cómo es encontrada en los libros de Harry Potter?

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que los niños empezaran a lanzar respuestas al azar. Las palabras que Mankar pensó fueron rápidamente pronunciadas por muchos de sus compañeros: «En el laberinto». Vito no respondió aún.

—Les voy a enseñar un pequeño hechizo, y quiero que todos lo hagan. —Esperó unos pocos segundos para que todos sacaran sus varitas—. Repitan conmigo: _¡Labenthium!_

Todos los niños exclamaron la palabra. Haher la gritó con mucha fuerza.

_—¡Labenthium!_ —murmuró Mankar. Su varita produjo un débil destello de color amarillo y en el aire se formó un número: «54».

Miró la varita de Gonza, que acababa de hacer lo mismo, pero el número que salió de su varita fue un «49».

—¡Vamos! —les animó Vito—. Repítanlo varias veces. _¡Labenthium!_

Los niños no dejaban de gritarlo. Mankar no veía el motivo por el que tenían que hacer algo así. ¿Qué significaban esos números?

—_Labenthium_ —pronunció sin ánimos. Lo único que le agradaba de hacerlo era que por fin lograba realizar magia nuevamente. En esta ocasión, el destello amarillo fue un poco más fuerte y el número que se formó en el aire fue un «27».

—_¡Labenthium!_ —decía Haher emocionado. Cada vez que pronunciaba el hechizo, el destello se hacía un poco más fuerte y aparecía un número diferente. El último que Mankar vio aparecer fue un «19».

—Preparados —dijo Vito dándole un toque de misterio a su voz.

—_¡Labenthium! ¡Labenthium! ¡Labenthium!_ —exclamó Mankar. «11, 10, 9», apareció escrito en el aire. Lo notó: era una cuenta regresiva. Su corazón empezó a latir un poco más rápido.

Mentalmente, continuó el conteo, aunque ya muchos lo hacían en voz alta. Dijo _Labenthium_ un par de veces más, el destello de la varita se hizo mucho más fuerte y vio los números en el aire.

—¡Cuando lleguen al final exclamen el hechizo! —dijo rápidamente Vito.

—¡Tres! —exclamaron los niños—. ¡Dos! ¡Uno...! _¡LABENTHIUM! _—gritaron en coro.

Y lo que ocurrió después los tomó completamente por sorpresa. Unos matorrales de varios metros de alto salieron del suelo, por todos lados, rodeándolos, atrapándolos, haciéndoles perder el equilibrio y separándolos de los demás. Mankar, Haher y Gonza fueron empujados por una barrera que los separó del resto de personas, y los tres cayeron en el suelo de tierra, boca abajo.

Mankar se arrodilló y vio a su alrededor. Estaban solos los tres, metidos en un camino oscuro y tenebroso, rodeado por inmensos arbustos. Al final de ambos extremos del camino sólo se veían más arbustos. Junto a ellos tres, había un letrero clavado en un poste de madera, el cual tenía un número «1». Mankar miró hacia arriba y el cielo nublado de aquella mañana no llegaba a iluminar el lugar en que ellos se hallaban, sólo las partes más altas del arbusto. Escuchaban gritos de niños y niñas, algunos sollozaban con fuerza. El cabello de Haher ahora era blanco.

No lo podían creer. Estaban en un laberinto. Como el del Torneo de los Tres Magos.

—¡Tranquilos, tranquilos! —exclamó la voz de Vito amplificada—. ¡Ninguno de ustedes corre peligro! El Laberinto no tiene ninguna clase de criatura o encantamiento que pueda hacerles daño. Simplemente deben preocuparse por encontrar la Copa de los Tres Magos, escondida en el centro de este laberinto. El primero en hacerlo, ganará setenta y cinco puntos para su cuenta personal. —Esas palabras callaron a todos los niños angustiados—. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión, si dos personas (o más) toman la Copa exactamente —hizo énfasis— en el mismo momento, será declarado un empate y cada uno de los ganadores recibirá los puntos. Si la Copa es tomada por alguien un poco antes, por ínfima que sea la diferencia, él será el ganador.

Mankar, Haher y Gonza se levantaron del suelo, y echaron a correr por el camino. Llegaron a una bifurcación y giraron a la derecha sin parar. Por la derecha, por la izquierda, derecho, por la izquierda nuevamente...

—¡Por aquí!

Setenta y cinco puntos. Eran demasiados. ¿Era ése el juego de la Copa ese año? Si ganaba varias veces, se llenaría de puntos...

Pero pronto entendió que eran tantos puntos como difícil era la prueba. En muchas ocasiones daban con callejones sin salida e incluso a veces les daba la impresión de que tomaban dos veces el mismo camino.

A veces se encontraban con otros estudiantes que caminaban, ya cansados y sin esperanzas de encontrar la Copa. ¿Qué tan grande podía ser ese lugar?

Por la derecha, por la izquierda... no, de regreso; por la izquierda, por la derecha, por la derecha nuevamente... callejón sin salida. Conforme avanzaban, encontraban por el camino más letreros clavados en el suelo con diferentes números.

—Creo que si trabajamos en grupo podremos dar con el camino —dijo Haher.

—Yo creo que si nos dividimos, alguno de nosotros dará con el camino correcto —sugirió Gonza.

—Pienso que basta con que nos concentremos en tomar el camino correcto, si ponemos atención a los números de los letreros, no importa que vayamos solos o en grupo —dijo Mankar.

Llegaron a un punto del Laberinto que se dividía en tres caminos diferentes. La oscuridad, el silencio, la imagen de otro estudiante acercándose a la Copa... todo hacía a Mankar sentirse presionado y no se le ocurría cuál podía ser el mejor camino para tomar.

—¡Oigan! —los llamó alguien. Un par de jóvenes se acercaba por el camino de la derecha—. ¿De dónde vienen?

—De allá —señaló Haher el camino que tenían a sus espaldas.

—Nosotros ya fuimos por allá —dijo uno de los jóvenes que se acercaban, señalando el camino que había delante de Haher, Mankar y Gonza.

—Entonces sólo queda un camino para escoger... —dedujo Gonza, pero sus últimas palabras casi no se escucharon. Acababa de ver el rostro de los jóvenes que se acercaban. Eran Juanjo Macnair y su amigo, Matías Black. Ellos tuvieron la misma expresión cuando llegaron.

—Vamos juntos —les dijo Juanjo, con una especie de sonrisa, y siguieron caminando.

Gonza miró a Mankar con gesto de inconformidad, pero Haher siguió al prefecto y su amigo por el Laberinto sin pensarlo. No tenían otra opción. Así, los cinco empezaron a caminar a paso rápido.

A Mankar no le hacía gracia aliarse con Macnair, ni aunque para ello pudieran ganar puntos.

—El número nueve —comentó Matías, señalando el letrero con ese número—. Parece que estamos cerca de la Copa.

Él y Juanjo empezaron a correr. Gonza, Haher y Mankar hicieron lo mismo. Resultaba muy extraño imaginarse a ellos cinco alrededor de la Copa de los Tres Magos, tomándola al mismo tiempo. Mankar recordó cuando, el año anterior, Haher y Mankar estuvieron a punto de agarrar la Copa en el Gran Salón, pero Macnair se adelantó. No podía confiar en ellos. Por nada del mundo.

De repente, Mankar tropezó con una raíz que salía del suelo y cayó, raspándose las rodillas. Intentó levantarse, pero su pie había quedado atrapado y era difícil zafarlo, pues su ropa también se enredaba con el matorral. Levantó su cabeza y vio a sus amigos seguir corriendo detrás de los otros dos, sin darse cuenta que Mankar ya no estaba detrás de ellos.

—¡Esperen! —les gritó. No lo escucharon. Siguieron corriendo y se perdieron de vista cuando giraron por la derecha.

Mankar logró liberar su pie de la raíz que lo había atrapado y desenredó su ropa del matorral, pero no se levantó. Se quedó sentado allí mismo, contemplando el suelo, durante varios minutos.

Parecía que sus amigos se habían olvidado de él. Pero no era la primera vez que tenía esa sensación. Ni Haher ni Gonza habían estado en el avión de Harrylatino, porque no lo buscaron. Tampoco ninguno de los dos parecía apoyarlo en ningún momento. Ellos querían participar en el Torneo del León Escarlata, y no hacían caso a todas las objeciones que Mankar tenía.

En ese momento, Mankar escuchó muy claramente una voz en su cabeza:

_Y ahora han salido corriendo, olvidándose de ti. ¿Crees que cuando lleguen a la Copa van a regresar a buscarte? ¿Qué clase de amigos son?_

Antes de que pudiera responderse a sí mismo, algo muy extraño ocurrió. Hubo un destello blanco que rápidamente iluminó el camino, los arbustos y a Mankar, y se hizo muy fuerte en un segundo hasta volverse enceguecedor. De la misma manera, el destello se apagó y Mankar se encontró sentado en el suelo de los terrenos de Harrylatino, cerca del borde del bosque prohibido, rodeado de un montón de estudiantes con cara de asombro.

Se levantó del suelo y miró a su alrededor. No estaban en el mismo lugar que habían entrado al juego, sino un poco separados de allí, donde un seto inmenso rodeaba todo el Laberinto. Era quizás del tamaño de un campo de quidditch, por lo que se podía ver. Un letrero inmenso en lo alto del seto decía «¡Roberto Potter ha alcanzado la Copa de los Tres Magos!». Sobre una tarima, junto a un pedestal idéntico a los que se veía por los pasillos del castillo el año anterior, el cual tenía la plateada Copa encima, había un joven celebrando y Mankar lo reconoció como su compañero de cuarto.

Los niños lo aplaudían desanimados. Todos habían tenido la esperanza de ganar...

—¡Felicidades! —exclamó la voz amplificada de Vito, y éste subió con el ganador a la plataforma—. Roberto Potter, has ganado setenta y cinco puntos para tu cuenta personal.

»Así como él, cualquiera de ustedes puede ganar el Laberinto. Éste se abrirá en cualquier momento. ¿Cómo saber cuándo? Sólo pronuncien el hechizo que les enseñé, y si falta menos de un minuto para que el Laberinto se abra, verán un destello amarillo y la cantidad de segundos que faltan. Cuando la cuenta regresiva termine, o si el Laberinto está abierto, y ustedes pronuncian el hechizo, serán transportados inmediatamente a su interior. En la noche, en la madrugada, en clase de Historia de la Magia... —bromeó Vito—. Bueno, si lo hacen en mitad de la clase seguro se ganarán un castigo y tarea extra.

»Pensarán que es una pérdida de tiempo jugar a esto —continuó diciendo—, pero cuando el Laberinto se cierre, si miran el reloj notarán que no ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que abrió. De hecho, cuando alguien gane el Laberinto, habrá transcurrido un máximo de cinco minutos en el «mundo real». —Vito hizo una señal con los dedos para indicar las comillas—. Es decir que sólo pueden entrar al juego antes de que transcurran cinco minutos desde que abrió. Cuando pase ese tiempo, el juego habrá terminado y habrá un ganador. Pueden tardar dos horas en encontrar la Copa, pero cuando salgan del Laberinto, sólo habrán transcurrido cinco minutos máximo, como si el tiempo se detuviera (en esta ocasión no cuenta).

»Por cierto, si ustedes están paseando por los terrenos del castillo y ven que el Laberinto se abre, no es necesario que digan _Labenthium_. Pueden entrar por la abertura en el seto si lo desean, y por esta misma abertura pueden salir.

»Cuando se cierre el juego, todos los participantes aparecerán frente al Laberinto y el ganador aparecerá en la plataforma, junto a este pedestal, en el que se puede ver el mapa del Laberinto que él ganó.

»Por último, de ahora en adelante sólo cincuenta personas podrán entrar al Laberinto, máximo.

»Tal vez sea un poco confuso para ustedes en este momento, pero les aseguro que con el tiempo se acostumbrarán. Eso es todo por ahora, pueden retirarse. ¡Mucha suerte!

Vito bajó de la plataforma y se fue caminando hacia el castillo, pero los estudiantes se quedaron allí, contemplando el enorme laberinto y examinando el seto, la plataforma y el pedestal en el que se encontraba la Copa.

Mankar trató de retirarse de la multitud que lo asfixiaba y miró el lugar desde lejos.

Tenía mucha ilusión de conseguir agarrar la Copa durante ese año. Sabía que ganar no era cosa de suerte en ese caso, o por lo menos no tanto como el año anterior. Con un poco de experiencia e inteligencia y con alguna estrategia, podría lograrlo. Y ganaría setenta y cinco puntos por cada vez que ganara.

—¡Manu! —exclamó la voz de Haher, que caminaba hacia él junto con Gonza—. Ha estado genial, ¿verdad? —preguntó jadeando—. Hemos corrido bastante, pero lo disfruté muchísimo. ¡Y cuando vimos la Copa...!

Mankar se puso bastante serio. Por las palabras de Haher, era evidente que no habían notado su ausencia.

Se dio la vuelta sin decir palabra y se marchó hacia el castillo ofendido, muy seguro de que durante todo el día escucharía por todos lados la palabra _Labenthium_.


	8. Descartando opciones

**Capítulo 8: Descartando opciones**

—Buenos días, chicos.

—Buenos días, profesor Zancaturno —dijo la clase en coro.

—_Labenthium_ —susurró alguien.

Mankar se preguntaba cuándo la gente comenzaría a aburrirse de revisar si el Laberinto abriría. Tenía que admitir que de vez en cuando él también lo hacía, pero procuraba que nadie se diera cuenta, aunque para él no era necesario pronunciar el hechizo en todo momento, pues si alguien se daba cuenta de que el Laberinto iba a abrirse, le avisaba a alguien más, y todo el mundo terminaba enterándose. Luego, cuando abría, se llenaba en pocos segundos y no podían entrar si había más de cincuenta personas en el juego. Por esa razón, Mankar, Haher y Gonza no volvieron al Laberinto durante el primer día ni los siguientes.

De todas formas, Mankar no tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo. Le fastidiaba que todo el mundo se emocionara tanto con un juego al que podrían entrar durante todo un año. Es más, le molestaba que ni siquiera les importaba ponerse a pensar si alguna vez podrían ganar. El año anterior había ocurrido exactamente lo mismo con la Copa, y al final eran muy pocos los que todavía se animaban a buscarla, y muchos los que jamás la llegaron a ver.

Y, por otro lado, todavía estaba un poco sentido con Haher y Gonza por lo que ocurrió el día anterior. Ellos nunca supieron la razón, y Mankar no quiso contársela. Quizás, después de todo, sólo había sido producto de la emoción del momento, nada más. No podían haberlo hecho a propósito. Sin embargo, no dejaba de pensar que la voz de su cabeza que escuchó antes de cerrar el Laberinto tenía algo de razón.

Además, desde ese primer Laberinto, Juanjo Macnair se les acercaba mucho más, al menos a comparación de antes. Durante el almuerzo, el día anterior, y también cuando se cruzaron por un pasillo, les hizo un gesto de saludo, al igual que Matías Black, que lo acompañaba. Incluso, aquella mañana, cuando los prefectos pasaron por las mesas del Gran Salón repartiendo los horarios de clases, Juanjo insinuó que quería tener el mismo horario que Mankar, Haher y Gonza, pero no logró conseguirlo a pesar de que él mismo repartía los de su casa (afortunadamente, pensó Mankar).

No era tan malo que se hubiera vuelto un poco más amigable, pero Mankar no quería confiar en él, aunque Gonza y Haher no se veían tan molestos al respecto. Más bien, parecía que querían hacerse amigos de Macnair. Es que, además, resultaba que Juanjo y Matías durante el curso anterior fueron miembros del equipo de quidditch de Haher y Gonza. Ellos le decían a Mankar que, de la misma forma que él se hizo amigo de Boggart, también podían darle una oportunidad a Macnair. Pero Mankar encontraba ambos casos muy diferentes. Para empezar, el trato que le había dado Macnair a Boggart era la razón por la que Mankar defendía al último.

No podía dejar de sentir que Macnair se acercaba a ellos sólo por interés. Sin duda pensaba que, ayudado de Mankar, Haher y Gonza, le sería más fácil ganar el Laberinto alguna vez. Pero era un interés sin sentido, a menos que no confiara lo suficiente en los demás miembros del Poder Calamar como para entrar al juego y recorrerlo con ellos. Aunque a Mankar no le extrañaría que ellos fueran tan tontos como para no saber pronunciar _Labenthium_ o no poder coordinarse para decirlo en el momento preciso. De todas formas, Mankar no dejó de notar que Juanjo andaba ahora más con Matías que con el Poder Calamar.

—Weasley, Haher Roha —llamó el profesor Zancaturno.

—Presente —exclamó Haher, que estaba distraído—. _¡Labenthium!_ —añadió en un susurró.

—Basta, por favor —dijo enojado Zancaturno, con el entrecejo fruncido, aunque no podían ver la expresión de sus ojos bajo sus lentes oscuros—. No les voy a permitir volver a entrar al aula si en medio de clases se van al Laberinto. ¿Entendido? No quiero volver a escuchar a nadie diciendo _Labenthium_.

Una débil chispa amarilla y un diminuto número brotaron de la varita del profesor cuando pronunció la última palabra. Haher maldijo por lo bajo.

—Weasley, Mankar.

—Presente.

Era su primera clase del año. Mankar estaba bastante emocionado, y la clase de Encantamientos del profesor Zancaturno era una de las que más esperaba. Estaba ansioso por empezar a usar su varita y demostrar lo que era capaz de hacer. El año anterior había tenido que ingeniárselas con toda clase de trucos para hacer creer al profesor que podía realizar encantamientos, y en muchas ocasiones no funcionó. Al final del curso, tuvo que esforzarse muchísimo para aprender a usar la magia, y aunque le fue bastante bien en los exámenes, sus calificaciones en varias asignaturas fueron muy regulares debido a su desempeño a lo largo del curso.

—Bienvenidos todos a mi clase —dijo Zancaturno cuando terminó de comprobar asistencia—. La mayoría de ustedes ya me conocía desde el año pasado. Mi nombre es Zancaturno Zancaturtania y seré su maestro de Encantamientos durante este curso.

—_¡Labenthium!_ —susurró Haher escondiendo su varita, mientras Zancaturno daba un pequeño discurso relacionado con la escuela.

Mankar miró a su amigo con gesto de reprobación, y éste lo miró también.

—Está lleno —se quejó.

—Bien —decía Zancaturno—, durante este curso veremos lo importante que es aprender los encantamientos domésticos que vimos el curso pasado, para poder hacer otros hechizos. Hoy haremos un repaso de ellos.

Mankar se divirtió mucho en esa clase. Eran hechizos bastante sencillos, pero lograr ejecutarlos lo hacía sentir liberado. Sabía que era el inicio de un año mucho más fácil y satisfactorio.

Bueno, este pensamiento no duró mucho, pues, al final de la clase, Zancaturno les dejó deberes que parecían ser bastante largos, acerca de la creación de varitas, y sólo tenían dos días para hacerlos.

En cuanto terminó la clase, se dirigieron al cuarto piso. Haher y Gonza no dejaron de pronunciar «_¡Labenthium!_», pues sabían que después de que cruzaran la puerta del salón de Historia de la Magia su varita no podía estar visible para la profesora Callahan, a menos que quisieran tarea extra y castigos por un mes.

Allí los estudiantes tenían miedo incluso de responder el llamado de lista, mucho menos se arriesgarían a decir «_Labenthium_». El oscuro salón de Historia de la Magia no era algo que Mankar extrañara. De hecho, aunque no tenía nada en contra de la profesora, era la clase que menos le gustaba. Y sin mencionar la serpiente de Callahan, que la acompañaba casi siempre, aunque por fortuna ese día no era el caso.

Los siniestros labios rojos de la profesora Callahan destacaban en el salón, cuya única iluminación era una débil lámpara mágica que colgaba del techo, ya que las ventanas estaban cubiertas por gruesas cortinas negras.

Antes de comenzar la clase, Callahan les asignó un asiento a cada uno, igual que un año atrás. Era ventaja para ella conocer a casi todos, pues le ayudó a separar todos los grupos que pudieran interrumpir su clase. A Mankar lo mandó sentarse en el mismo rincón que el año anterior, y su compañero de puesto era el mismo también, Matías Black, quien lo saludó con la cabeza.

—Bien —dijo la profesora—. La primera parte de la clase de hoy la van a ocupar escribiendo un ensayo acerca de todo lo que vimos el año pasado, porque obviamente ustedes dedicaron gran parte de su tiempo en sus vacaciones a repasar los temas vistos en el colegio, ¿verdad? —preguntó sarcásticamente y se dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose a su escritorio, sin hacer caso de las caras sorprendidas de sus alumnos—. No pueden consultar su libro —añadió.

Mankar notó que todos se quedaron estáticos sin saber qué hacer. Él sacó su pluma y arrancó un pergamino de su cuaderno y comenzó a escribir. No le parecía tan difícil el ensayo. De hecho, había aprendido de esa materia cosas muy útiles el año anterior.

—Oye —susurró Matías con cautela—, ¿te parece si nos vemos al almuerzo en la Sala de Clubes? Juanjo fue el de la idea. —Mankar lo miró y asintió. No tenía opción (y no iba a arriesgarse a pronunciar palabra durante la clase de Callahan)—. Dile a Haher y Gonza.

Mankar asintió nuevamente. Cada vez le agradaba menos la idea de juntarse con Macnair y Matías Black. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cómo ocurrió. No tenía idea de cómo hacer que Haher y Gonza entendieran lo que él sentía.

Tenía todavía grabado en su mente lo que había ocurrido en el tren de Harrylatino. Entre más intentaba convencerse de que no era tan mala idea juntarse con ellos, más creía lo contrario. Haher y Gonza podían haberle dado una oportunidad pero, ¿qué, no era lo mismo que estaban haciendo al confiar en Devil y en su dichoso Torneo?

Mankar miró su ensayo y se dio cuenta de que había perdido totalmente el hilo de lo que escribía. Trató de concentrarse nuevamente, pero en ese momento la profesora Callahan les ordenó que dejaran de escribir y empezó a recoger los ensayos. No era la mejor forma de iniciar en su clase.

Un par de horas después, Mankar, Haher y Gonza subían por las escaleras del dormitorio de los chicos de Gryffindor. El primero sabía que no tenía obligación de acompañarlos y, si no quería estar con Macnair y Black, simplemente podía quedarse en su dormitorio o en la Sala Común. Pero no se sentía capaz de hacerlo. Si se alejaba de sus amigos, si ellos se acostumbraban a estar sin él, probablemente los perdería. Aunque Mankar recordaba lo que escuchó en su cabeza al final del primer Laberinto; ellos ya se estaban olvidando de él.

Macnair los saludó con un apretón de manos a cada uno, con total naturalidad. ¿Sólo Mankar sentía desagrado por juntarse con ellos? Pero tampoco tenía intención de que Juanjo se diera cuenta.

—Oigan, ¿tienen club? —preguntó—. Vamos al mío, y después visitamos el de ustedes.

Mankar se sorprendió del descaro con que Juanjo les pedía que se afiliaran a su club (no, ni siquiera lo pidió). De hecho, estaba prohibido hacerlo (y en especial para los prefectos), pero Juanjo pensaba que tenía la suficiente confianza con ellos como para invitarlos. Y de todas formas también pretendía afiliarse a los clubes de ellos tres.

—¿Tienen equipo para el Torneo de Gryffindor? —preguntó Juanjo.

—No, aún no —respondió Haher. No era precisamente lo que Mankar esperaba que dijera, porque todavía no habían decidido participar—. ¿Y ustedes para los de sus casas?

—Estoy buscando equipo —comentó Matías—, pero ya todos los mejores tienen.

—Si estuviéramos en la misma casa, podríamos ser equipo los cinco, ¿no? —insinuó Juanjo—. Igual que en el Laberinto.

—Pero a ustedes sólo les hacen falta dos integrantes, y lo completan —dijo Matías.

—Es verdad —respondió Gonza, mirando a Mankar con cautela—. Seríamos el mejor de los equipos.

Mankar se dio cuenta que sólo a esto podía aferrarse si deseaba conservar a sus amigos. Formar un equipo con ellos para el Torneo era algo en lo que Juanjo y Matías no podían ser incluidos, por ser de Ravenclaw y Slytherin respectivamente.

—Pues sí... —dijo intentando sonar natural—, pero no sabemos quiénes quieran hacer parte del equipo.

Haher y Gonza sonrieron con satisfacción.

Quizás Juanjo percibía la desconfianza de Mankar, razón por la cual era a éste con quien menos hablaba o bromeaba, tal vez porque quería tener cuidado de no ofenderlo, pero se daba cuenta que cada vez Haher y Gonza estaban más a gusto, y empezó a sentirse excluido.

¿Lo excluían a él o era Mankar quien se auto-excluía? Tenía que comenzar a relajarse un poco, porque no quería parecer un amargado y ni Juanjo ni Matías estaban dando ningún motivo para estar a la defensiva.

—Vamos al de Haher, si quieren —propuso Matías.

—Y luego vamos al club de Mati —dijo Gonza.

—Yo quiero conocer el de Mankar —comentó Juanjo, mirándolo con expresión amigable (bueno, Mankar supuso que eso significaba, porque más bien parecía que lo estuviera retando).

Juanjo y Mati se afiliaron al club de Haher sin siquiera mirar en qué consistía. Pasaron en ese lugar unos cuantos minutos, y luego salieron a buscar el club de Mankar.

Iban caminando por un pasillo por la sala de todos los clubes existentes, riendo a carcajadas, cuando de repente se dieron cuenta que, en vez de empujarse, se estaban atravesando unos a otros.

—¡La snitch!

Mankar salió corriendo seguido por los otros cuatro, directo a la Sala principal de Clubes, muy atento de cada rincón donde pudiera encontrarse la pequeña pelota dorada. Detrás de él escuchaba los pasos de los demás corriendo.

Salió a la habitación circular y se dirigió a zancadas a la entrada de su Sala Común. Estaba un poco más animado al pensar que allí se dividirían sus caminos. Al llegar a la puerta, se dio media vuelta, buscando a Haher y a Gonza, que debían estar corriendo hacia él, pero no los vio. Buscó con la mirada a Juanjo dirigiéndose a la Sala Común de Ravenclaw o a Mati, hacia la de Slytherin, pero no los vio.

Mankar dio un paso de regreso a la sala de todos los clubes para buscarlos, y escuchó la palabra del millón, repetida por todas las voces que se hallaban en la habitación.

—_¡Labenthium!_

Un destello amarillo salía de las varitas de quienes pronunciaban el hechizo, que los envolvía y los hacía desaparecer. Los más lentos en darse cuenta de que el Laberinto estaba abierto no tuvieron suerte con el hechizo y tuvieron que conformarse con que su varita destellara y se apagara, pues el juego estaba lleno y nadie más podía entrar.

No necesitaba volver a la sala de todos los clubes, ya lo sabía: Haher, Mati, Juanjo y Gonza habían entrado al Laberinto. Y no se preocuparon por avisarle.

Mankar bajó por la escalera de su dormitorio, bastante desanimado.

_Si miras por la ventana de la Sala Común, verás el lugar donde ellos cuatro se encuentran_ —dijo la voz en la cabeza de Mankar—._ ¿Todavía tienes dudas? Les has dado una oportunidad más y no la aprovecharon. Para Haher y Gonza ya no eres su mejor amigo._

«Pero... si el Laberinto ya había abierto cuando ellos lo comprobaron, simplemente entraron; no podían devolverse a decírmelo», se dijo Mankar, defendiendo a sus amigos no muy convencido.

_Pero uno de los dos se habrá dado cuenta antes de entrar _—respondió la voz—_. No te engañes a ti mismo. Prefieren setenta y cinco puntos más que a ti. ¿Aún así quieres hacer equipo con ellos para el Torneo, a pesar de que te opones rotundamente a participar? ¿Qué harían ellos por ti, que tú has hecho por ellos?_

Mankar negó con la cabeza. Tenía tantas opciones...

Podía hablar seriamente con Haher y Gonza al respecto. Explicarles todo lo que sentía con lo que pasaba.

_Sí, y que parezcas una chica que llora porque su novio no le presta atención._

Opción descartada.

Podía intentar caerles bien a Juanjo y Mati, intentar integrarse en lo que quizás se convertiría tarde o temprano en su nuevo grupo de amigos, y a la vez formar el equipo con Haher y Gonza para el Torneo.

_Claro, vas a actuar en contra de lo que piensas realmente. Vas a tratar a tu enemigo con hipocresía y vas a poner en riesgo tu vida, sólo para caerle bien a un par de personas que detestas y por intentar conservar a otro par que te ha olvidado. ¿Por qué dependes así de ellos?_

Opción descartada.

Mankar llegó a su dormitorio y abrió la puerta. Rob Potter y Ron Lesson estaban allí, discutiendo.

—¡Te dije que nos íbamos a perder el Laberinto! —decía Ron enojado.

—Genial —murmuró Mankar. Nada mejor que una discusión acerca de ese juego para olvidar lo que pasaba.

—No es culpa mía que no estuvieras pendiente —respondió Rob.

—Claro, como tú ya ganaste una vez, no te importa —se quejó Ron.

Entre un par de amigos seguro que era normal que hubiera problemas, pensó Mankar. ¿Cuál era la mejor forma para solucionarlos? Tal vez el mismo tiempo los solucionaría. Pero el problema de Mankar con sus amigos era diferente... o quizás el problema era sólo de él. Pero es que no quería semejante cambio. Sabía que le costaría mucho trabajo adaptarse.

—Espero que en el Torneo sí puedas trabajar en equipo —dijo Ron descaradamente.

—¡Eso es! —exclamó Mankar, antes de que Rob le respondiera a Ron, quien ya lucía bastante enojado, pero sólo alcanzó a tomar aire para hablar.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Ron.

—¿Ya tienen su equipo completo? —preguntó Mankar sin pensarlo.

—Eh... no —respondió Rob—. Sólo somos nosotros dos y Tarru Potter. ¿Ustedes al fin sí quieren participar?

—Bueno, no sé si Haher y Gonza quieran... —respondió Mankar evasivamente—. Pero yo estoy buscando un equipo.

La voz en la cabeza de Mankar empezó a quejarse con fuerza, pero él no le hizo caso.

—Perfecto —dijo Ron—. Entonces ya somos cuatro. Lástima que Tarru ya esté en el equipo, porque si no, Gonza y Haher podrían entrar contigo. ¿Crees que alguno de los dos quiera?

—No, no... —respondió Mankar—. No sé —añadió con disimulo—. Bueno, entonces busquemos al quinto miembro.

—Sí, pero preferiblemente que sea alguien bueno para el Laberinto o la snitch —dijo Ron—. Que podamos confiar en que estará pendiente siempre.

—¿Sabes qué? —le espetó Rob enojado—. No vuelvo a avisarte si va a abrir el Laberinto. Revisa tú mismo.

Mientras Ron le respondía a su amigo, Mankar salió del dormitorio. Dos días llevaba ese juego y ya causaba tantos problemas... Cuando cerró la puerta, se preguntó qué acababa de hacer.

La única forma que a Mankar se le ocurrió de comprobar qué tanto le importaba a sus amigos era alejarse de ellos. Podía parecer ilógico, pero pensó que, si mantenía distancia de Haher y Gonza, pero ellos realmente llegaban a extrañarlo, en algún momento lo buscarían. Y la mejor forma de asegurarse de que estaría lejos de ellos era entrando a un equipo para el Torneo al que ellos no pudieran ingresar.

No pudo evitar ahora escuchar a la voz de su cabeza diciéndole con enojo:

_¿En qué estás pensando? ¿Ésa es la solución madura que estabas buscando? ¡Te has dejado llevar por el momento y has tomado una decisión precipitada! Si pensabas que estabas alejado de tus amigos, espera a que se enteren que entraste a un equipo sin ellos. ¡Y además entraste al Torneo que te puede matar! El hecho de que sea más sutil que las otras opciones no significa que sea mejor que el resto. Quédate esperando..._

—Tengo hambre —interrumpió Mankar, bajando por las escaleras y pensando en el Gran Salón. Pensarían que había enloquecido si seguía hablando solo, pero no le haría más caso a la voz de su cabeza, mientras le reprochara lo que acababa de hacer. Ahora lo que importaba era ir a comer algo y después la clase de Herbología.

• • •

—¡Casi ganamos! —exclamó Haher cuando llegó al invernadero y se acercó a Mankar.

—Vimos la Copa de nuevo, pero se adelantó Oty Copbottom —se lamentó Gonza—. ¡Estuvimos tan cerca!

—Qué bien —dijo Mankar con indiferencia.

—Buenos días, chicos —saludó la mujer que acababa de entrar al invernadero—. Siéntense por favor. Mi nombre es Pili Bombay y seré su profesora de Herbología durante este curso.

Mankar la miró y de inmediato se dio cuenta de que era una mujer muy alegre y amistosa. En uno de los asientos más cercanos a ella, estaba sentado Tarru Potter. Se quedó un rato simulando que la escuchaba, mientras que Haher y Gonza seguían contándole lo que pasó en el Laberinto y él se preguntaba si la decisión que había tomado en serio había sido la mejor. ¿De qué forma se lo podría decir?

—Mati fue quien descubrió el camino desde el noveno letrero —murmuraba Haher—. Definitivamente cada vez se hace más difícil encontrar el siguiente. Creo que ayer tuvimos mucha suerte.

—Chicos por favor... —llamó la atención la profesora Pili—. Estoy muy segura de que el curso pasado ustedes aprendieron bastante bien las propiedades de algunas plantas mágicas, sus usos y en qué lugares se encontraban. Bien, durante este curso, nos meteremos con plantas un poco menos... inofensivas —sonrió, pero a Mankar no le gustó el tono con que lo dijo—. Pero ya llegaremos a ello. Antes de aprender a recolectar estos tipos de plantas, que es algo que necesita una cuidadosa técnica para cada especie, necesito que ustedes me demuestren que pueden reconocerlas en su ambiente. Durante la clase de hoy, vamos a salir a los terrenos del colegio y vamos a buscar por todas partes algunas plantas. Por favor anoten —la profesora escribió en la pizarra mientras decía en voz alta—: raíz de asfódelo, anapelo, díctamo, ajenjo...

La lista era larga, pero Mankar creía saber dónde poder encontrarlos, si es que Haher estaba más dispuesto a ello que a hablar del Laberinto.

—Cuando los encuentren, tómenlos de la forma que aparece en sus libros, que estoy segura de que ustedes ya conocen, y guárdenlos —explicó Pili Bombay—. Tienen una hora para ello. Traigan todas las plantas que puedan, por grupos si quieren, y con ellas haremos otro trabajo.

La clase se levantó de su asiento y Haher de inmediato comenzó a hablar con la misma emoción, como si no se hubiera interrumpido.

Mankar se preguntaba cuánto más tardaría el relato de su amigo, para poder abordar el tema del Torneo. Rodearon el castillo y empezaron a buscar por entre los árboles las plantas que ya conocían bastante bien, pues durante el año anterior las habían estudiado.

—Aquí hay luparia. _¡Diffindo!_ —dijo Gonza, arrancándola del suelo con un toque de su varita.

—Este año ha comenzado genial —comentó Haher con alegría—. Ah, Gonza, recuérdame que tenemos que inscribir a los Montrose Magpies en la liga de quidditch. Me gustaría que hubiera algún cupo para que pudieras entrar —le dijo a Mankar.

—No hay problema —respondió él—. Supongo que Melb quiere que yo haga parte de su equipo nuevamente. No pasa nada con que estemos en diferentes equipos, ¿o sí?

—Pues no... —dijo Gonza—. Aunque si le hubieras dicho antes al capitán a tiempo, quizás te habría dejado entrar. Recuerdo que Jorge dejó entrar a Mati sin hacerle prueba.

—Ah —fue lo único que dijo Mankar, disimulando su enojo. Se le olvidaba el detalle de que Juanjo y Mati también estaban en los MM.

Regresaron cerca de la entrada del castillo para buscar alrededor de la cabaña de Vito las demás plantas que les hacía falta por encontrar. Mankar se acababa de dar cuenta de que sus amigos no tomarían bien el hecho de que él hubiera entrado al equipo de Rob y Ron, y la razón de esto era porque él mismo se sentía triste por no poder hacer parte de los Montrose Magpies.

_Aún estás a tiempo de cambiar de opinión. Simplemente, ve a donde están Rob y Ron e invéntate cualquier excusa. Diles que no podrás entrar después de todo, porque Haher y Gonza ya te habían comprometido en otro equipo._

Mankar asintió con la cabeza. Justo cuando terminara la clase de Herbología, iría a buscar a los dos chicos.

Habría salido perfecto...

—¡Mankar, oye! —lo llamó un chico de Gryffindor que estaba cerca de ellos y también parecía estar buscando plantas.

Mankar lo miró con espanto.

—Ron me dijo que tú estabas en el equipo —dijo Tarru Potter con alegría.

Haher miró a Mankar desconcertado.

—Eh... sí.

—Vamos a encontrar el miembro que falta, pero yo creo que ya tenemos asegurado el Torneo del León Escarlata —comentó Tarru con entusiasmo—. ¿Ustedes encontraron anapelo? Es la única que me falta.

Mankar no respondió. Le habría indicado en dónde encontraron la planta, pero no quería quedarse a solas con Haher y Gonza, que lo miraban atentamente.

—Bueno, nos vemos más tarde —dijo Tarru alejándose husmeando entre los árboles con su libreta y algunas plantas en las manos.

—¿Estás en el equipo de Rob? —preguntó Gonza.

—Eh... sí —respondió Mankar intentando sonar indiferente.

—¿Por qué no nos lo habías dicho? —preguntó Haher—. Pensábamos que haríamos equipo juntos.

—Pensábamos que no querías hacer equipo —lo corrigió Gonza.

—Lo siento. —Mankar no sabía qué decir—. Cuando ustedes entraron al Laberinto, ellos me lo propusieron... —técnicamente era cierto.

—Pero ¿no quieres hacer equipo con nosotros? —preguntó Haher. Parecía tan dolido que Mankar pensó que el hecho de que se olvidaran de él no era un argumento suficiente para explicarles el porqué tomó esa decisión.

—No tiene nada de malo... —intentó convencerlos Mankar—. Tampoco estamos juntos en el equipo de quidditch.

—Estás muy extraño desde que llegamos aquí —le dijo Gonza—. Primero, no te vemos en el tren del colegio. Luego, te separas de nosotros en los Laberintos. Ahora esto.

Mankar lo miró asombrado. Ellos creían exactamente lo mismo que él.

—Y no nos volviste a contar ninguna visión que hayas tenido —añadió Gonza.

—¡Es que no he tenido! —replicó Mankar, pero justo en ese instante recordó lo que había augurado la adivina del Wizentro. En verdad, Gonza y Haher tenían motivos para pensar aquellas cosas—. Y no es culpa mía lo del Laberinto... ¡ustedes son quienes me dejan botado!

Intentó explicarse. Era todo un malentendido. Pero sabía que, por más de que lo resolvieran, Haher y Gonza estaban demasiado ofendidos porque Mankar hubiera entrado al equipo de Rob y Ron. Y era evidente, pues cuando regresaron al invernadero, dividieron las plantas que habían recolectado y le entregaron a Mankar solamente las que le correspondían sin decir palabra, lo que significaba que no trabajarían en grupo.

La opción que Mankar había tomado era la primera que debió descartar.

_Te lo dije._


	9. Los Guardianes de Nurmengard

**Capítulo 9: Los Guardianes de Nurmengard**

Ese día Mankar aprendió a valorar el asiento que antes le guardaban Haher y Gonza en los salones de clases o en la mesa de Gryffindor en el Gran Salón.

No, ellos no le habían dejado de hablar, pero ahora lo trataban como si fuera un desconocido. Mankar sabía que no sería fácil compensar lo que había hecho, pero tenía que intentarlo, pues se sentía bastante culpable a pesar de todo.

A la mañana siguiente, Mankar llegó tarde a clase de Pociones. Estaba acostumbrado a que Haher o Gonza lo despertaran, pero ellos se fueron sin él, algo que le dolió, aunque se lo esperaba. Además, no sabía en dónde se encontraba la mazmorra en donde tenía clase.

Creía que estaba perdido y no había nadie que pudiera ayudarlo a encontrar el camino. Los helados pasillos de piedra iluminados con antorchas se habían convertido en otro laberinto. Estuvo a punto de regresar a su dormitorio y saltarse la clase, pero no era capaz de hacerlo, en especial por el hecho de que era la primera clase de Pociones del año y quería conocer a su nuevo profesor o profesora.

—_Labenthium_ —susurró sin ánimos, mientras caminaba.

Si abría el Laberinto quizás tendría más posibilidades de ganarlo, pues tenían que ser muy pocos los que no estuvieran en clase en ese momento. En el fondo, le parecía muy atractivo el juego, pero de todas formas pensó que, de no encontrar el salón de clases, podría entrar al Laberinto y regresar después a su sala común y continuar con la redacción para la clase de Encantamientos.

Pero justamente dio con el salón. Se acercó e intentó escuchar a través de la puerta, sin percibir ningún sonido. Golpeó dos veces y abrió una mujer alta.

—Buenos días... —dijo Mankar tímidamente.

—La clase comenzó hace quince minutos, joven —respondió la profesora seriamente—. Por favor, siéntese.

Le indicó a Mankar que entrara. Los estudiantes habían conformado grupos de tres personas y cada uno estaba alrededor de un caldero. Mankar se dirigió al único lugar que vio libre, en el que estaban Jorge Lupin, capitán de los Montrose Magpies, y Melb Sthonks, capitán de los Wimbourne Wasps, el equipo de Mankar.

—¿Puedo trabajar con ustedes?

—Claro —respondió Jorge.

—Qué bueno que te veo, Mankar —dijo Melb—. Estábamos precisamente hablando de quidditch. ¿Te interesa jugar este año con nosotros, los WW?

Mankar no le prestó mucha atención. Miraba a Haher y Gonza que reían con fuerza al fondo del salón con su compañera de trabajo, Andrea Delacour.

—Sí, ¿por qué no? —respondió Mankar distraído.

—Me gustaría también que estuvieras en mi equipo —dijo Jorge—. Aunque también espero con ansias la revancha.

Los tres sonrieron. Sabían que en realidad los dos eran los mejores equipos del colegio. La última vez, habían ganado los WW. Mankar prefirió no recordar lo que había ocurrido en ese partido...

—Nos reuniremos esta tarde con el resto del equipo —le dijo Melb a Mankar—. En el campo de quidditch al final de las clases, ¿te parece?

Mankar asintió.

—Parece que a la profesora Troyana no le hizo gracia que hayas llegado tarde —comentó Jorge metiendo en el caldero un polvo morado que estaba machacando. Hasta ese momento Mankar no se había preocupado por saber en qué consistía lo que debían hacer. Miró hacia la pizarra y estaba en ella anotada la fórmula de una poción y algunos trucos para hacerla un poco más abundante y a la vez prepararla más rápido.

Fue una suerte que su compañero fue Jorge, ya que él era muy bueno en Pociones. De hecho, en su club se dedicaba a estudiarlas. Por eso, cuando terminaron, la profesora quedó bastante satisfecha con la poción que habían preparado.

La clase que Mankar en verdad estaba esperando era Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Se moría de ganas por ver lo que su hermano, Juanma, les pudiera enseñar. Tendría que ser la clase más interesante de todas, impartida por un inefable.

Haher y Gonza salieron del aula de Pociones y se fueron charlando por el pasillo animadamente. Mankar iba detrás de ellos y corrió para alcanzarlos. Ambos chicos se callaron cuando él los alcanzó.

—Estuvo... un poco difícil, ¿no? —comentó Mankar incómodo.

—Mmm... no mucho —respondió Gonza.

—¿Qué tal la nueva profesora? —preguntó Mankar, todavía intentando romper el hielo.

—Pues bien... parece un poco estricta —dijo Haher en voz baja.

—Eh... —Mankar no sabía qué decir—. ¿Saben cuándo comienza la liga de quidditch?

—Creo que en octubre —respondió Haher.

A Mankar no se le ocurrió la manera de entablar conversación; sus amigos estaban muy cortantes. Siguieron andando en casi total silencio hasta que llegaron al tercer piso. Sólo allí hablaron para buscar el salón en que tenían clases.

—¿Ustedes qué dicen —siguió intentando Mankar—: nos toca con Juanma o con la otra profesora?

—Espero que sea Juanma —dijo Haher.

Llegaron frente al salón que tenía el número que indicaba sus horarios. La puerta estaba abierta y ellos entraron. Todavía no había llegado el profesor y estudiantes de todas las casas se sentaban a las mesas hablando animadamente. Haher, Gonza y Mankar se dirigieron a una de las últimas mesas del salón, donde acostumbraban sentarse. Mankar se sentó solo a una mesa, mientras que Haher y Gonza ocuparon las sillas de la mesa que estaba al lado.

—Buenos días —saludó a la clase la voz de la persona que acababa de entrar. Mankar la miró desilusionado. No era Juanma—. Bienvenidos todos, mi nombre es Bea Gryffindor y soy su profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Hizo una pausa antes de continuar, mirando las caras de sus alumnos.

—No sé si lo habrán notado, pero en este salón hay alumnos de primer y segundo curso. La razón es porque pienso que todos pueden aprender lo mismo por igual, sin necesidad de conocimientos previos. En esta clase ustedes aprenderán de sí mismos, más que a defenderse de enemigos y criaturas, a conocer sus propias capacidades para lograrlo.

»A cada mago puede facilitársele más una clase de hechizos que otras, y las tácticas para defenderse pueden ser diferentes para cada uno...

La profesora fue interrumpida por alguien que golpeó la puerta. Ella se dirigió allí y la abrió.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué llegas tarde? —preguntó con seriedad—. Anda, siéntate, que la clase ya comenzó.

Sin decir nada, entró un chico cabizbajo de cabello oscuro al salón. Era Arkadios Black. Echó un vistazo a la clase, buscando un asiento libre, y se dirigió al que estaba junto a Mankar, y se sentó sin mirarlo. Mankar se quedó paralizado, aguantando la respiración unos segundos.

—De acuerdo con lo que les decía—continuó hablando la profesora Bea—, durante todo el año trabajaremos en un pequeño proyecto, el cual ustedes presentarán completamente perfeccionado al final del curso. En la clase de hoy, ustedes van a pensar en el hechizo que más les guste o que mejor puedan ejecutar, y los iré llamando uno a uno para que lo enseñen a la clase.

—Haher —llamó Mankar—, podemos hacer el mismo del año pasado. ¿Qué opinas?

—Esa vez no salió muy bien —respondió Haher sin mirarlo.

—Sí, pero recuerda que en el bosque... Digo, a la profesora le va a encantar.

—Pero no dijo que fuera por parejas —contestó Haher, cortante.

—Bueno, yo sí haré ese hechizo... Oye, Gonza —Mankar llamó a su otro amigo, pero volteó la cabeza al lado contrario, pues sintió la mirada de Arkadios clavada en él. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, ambos se quedaron inmóviles—. Hola...

Arkadios no respondió el saludo. Siguió mirando a Mankar inexpresivo, aunque había algo en sus ojos que parecía transmitir varios sentimientos a la vez. Se levantó de su asiento y, con una última mirada que parecía más de espanto que de otra cosa, se dirigió a donde estaba la profesora, le dijo algo rápidamente y se retiró del salón.

Mankar se quedó quieto, contemplando la puerta que acababa de cruzar Arkadios.

—Lo asustaste —dijo Gonza, tratando de ser gracioso, aunque no pudo esconder la tensión en su voz. Mankar trató de sonreír, pero estaba muy pensativo...

Era una situación muy extraña. Obviamente, el pobre Arkadios tendría mucho miedo de acercarse a Mankar. Después de todo, la adivina había augurado su muerte y sólo la de él. Quizás él ni siquiera sabía antes que Mankar estudiaba en Harrylatino y era ésa la primera vez que lo veía. Debía estar realmente asustado.

Cuando la profesora Gryffindor llamó a Mankar para que presentara su hechizo, lo miró de una forma muy extraña, como buscando el motivo por el que Arkadios había abandonado el salón. Mankar se preguntó qué le había dicho a ella antes de irse...

Pero trató de no prestar mucha atención a ello. Tenía en mente otras cosas, y la verdad por el momento no le interesaba si un chico le tenía miedo sólo por creer algo de lo que no tenían pruebas de que fuera cierto.

—_¡Fórmafoust!_

A Mankar le satisfizo mucho comprobar que podía seguir manejando el fuego con facilidad y que Bea Gryffindor se mostrara tan impresionada al ver la esfera de fuego que Mankar había convocado.

En realidad, la clase no estaba resultando muy interesante, pero quizás se debía al hecho de que Mankar esperaba que su profesor fuera Juanma. Estaba muy ilusionado con ello. Así que cuando terminó la clase fue directamente a buscar a su hermano para preguntarle si podría tomar la suya. Haher y Gonza lo acompañaron, pero cuando recorrían el pasillo del quinto piso notaron que podían atravesarse y empezaron a correr en busca de la snitch.

Pasaron frente una gran cantidad de salones, mirando hacia arriba, pues sabían que la snitch siempre se encontraba volando por encima de sus cabezas. Ya que la campana acababa de sonar, los pasillos estaban llenos de niños que salían de clases, corriendo para encontrar la pelota dorada.

—_¡Labenthium!_ —exclamó Mankar animadamente, con ganas de entrar al Laberinto con sus amigos, pero estaba cerrado. Haher empezó a decir el hechizo también. Jugar con Haher y Gonza a buscar la snitch o recorrer con ellos el Laberinto tal vez sería algo de lo que hacía falta para que todo fuera como antes.

Se asomaron por cada salón que podían, pero todos estaban vacíos. Llegaron al final del pasillo, donde se encontraba la biblioteca, y mirándose entre sí, entraron. Trataron de andar sigilosamente, pues no querían que los regañaran. Revisaron rápidamente cada estantería sin suerte, y luego bajaron por las escaleras a un piso inferior de la biblioteca, para alejarse de cualquier persona que pudiera reprocharles por el ruido que hacían.

—Yo por aquí —dijo Haher, dirigiéndose a la izquierda de las escaleras que acababan de bajar.

Los tres se separaron y Mankar empezó a recorrer todos los estantes que pudo. En realidad, dudaba que pudiera encontrar la snitch allí, pero nada perdía intentándolo. Caminó mirando en todas direcciones rodeado de polvorientos estantes, hasta llegar a un pasillo donde había libros bastante extraños... Eran todos de un color muy oscuro. Echó un vistazo a los tomos y sacó uno al azar. Era la silueta de una planta muy sencilla en una cubierta negra, con símbolos extraños grabados en él.

Luego, le pareció ver algo que se movía en el techo. Un destello dorado voló a poca distancia Mankar. Su corazón dio un brinco y él, por reflejo, retrocedió un paso. La brillante snitch revoloteaba a unos dos metros del suelo.

En una fracción de segundo, Mankar se formuló una pregunta que hasta entonces no se le había ocurrido: ¿Qué hacía en caso de que encontraran la snitch? ¿Se lanzaba para atraparla o la cedía a alguno de sus amigos? ¿Ellos pretendían decidirlo de algún modo?

_¡Corre! ¡Atrápala!_ —lo animó la voz de su cabeza—._ ¡Recuerda el año pasado! Siempre que veían la Copa, los tres corrían y sólo ganaba el primero en agarrarla. ¡Nunca lograste hacerlo, y ellos sí, y varias veces! ¡Ésta es tu oportunidad! ¡Veinticinco puntos!_

—¡Aquí está! —gritó Mankar, ignorando las reglas de la biblioteca.

No hubo tiempo para hacer nada más. El instinto de Mankar le hizo dar dos zancadas en dirección a la snitch y brincó lo más alto que pudo, extendiendo su mano hacia la pelota...

Cerró el puño con todas sus fuerzas y sintió una corriente de viento a la vez que daba vueltas en el aire, con la sensación de que viajaba bastante rápido.

Cayó al suelo de pie, temblando, y se encontró en la plataforma del Sombrero Seleccionador, en el Gran Salón. Levantó la mano y miró la pequeña snitch que agarraba, con las alas ahora quietas. Miró hacia el frente y escuchó aplausos de quienes se encontraban allí. Algunos se aproximaron a darle la mano.

¿De verdad lo había logrado? ¿Había conseguido en tres días con la snitch lo que durante todo un año no había podido con la Copa? No lo podía creer. Estaba eufórico. Tenía ganas de saltar y gritar, mostrársela a todo el mundo. Había ocurrido tan rápido...

—¿Dónde estaba? —comenzaron a preguntar.

—Felicidades Mankar, ¿dónde la encontraste? —dijo Alberto Granger, un chico de Slytherin de segundo curso.

—Estoy muy feliz —exclamó Mankar—. ¡Es la primera vez que la encuentro!

—Pero ¿dónde estaba? —seguían preguntando.

—En... en la biblioteca... —respondió sin estar seguro. En cuanto lo escucharon decirlo, se tranquilizaron y se empezaron a alejar.

La snitch voló de sus manos y se quedó revoloteando a un lado de la tarima. Mankar bajó de allí y contempló durante un instante el letrero que decía: «Felicidades a Mankar Weasley por atrapar la snitch dorada». Era increíble. Estaba muy orgulloso.

—_Bied_ hecho, _Badkar_ —dijo la voz de alguien que le dio una palmada en la espalda. Era Boggart. Se veía enfermo y agotado, no le había hecho nada bien la lluvia del sábado.

—Gracias —respondió Mankar sonriente.

—Estoy _ud_ poco resfriado —dijo con voz ronca.

—¿Dónde estaba? —preguntó un chico que llegó corriendo.

—Sólo _viéded _a _pregudtar_ eso, _di _siquiera _felicítad_ —dijo Boggart enojado.

A Mankar también le molestó un poco eso. Sólo lo felicitaban para saber dónde la había encontrado. Supuso que todos los que la habían estado buscando no tardarían en llegar al Gran Salón para preguntarle.

—Vámonos —le dijo a Boggart, dispuesto a subir a la biblioteca a buscar a Haher y a Gonza. Seguramente ya se habían dado cuenta de que la snitch había sido encontrada.

Quizás fue porque estaba acostumbrado a escuchar a Haher decirlo a cada momento, pero sin darse cuenta exclamó:

—_¡Labenthium!_

Un destello amarillo salió de su varita y lo envolvió por completo, haciéndole sentir nuevamente la misma sensación de viajar a gran velocidad cuando atrapó la snitch. De repente se encontraba en un frío camino con setos de seis metros de alto a ambos lados y cerca de un letrero clavado en un poste de madera con el número «1».

A su lado, un joven cayó de rodillas. Boggart había entrado al Laberinto con él.

—Vaya, _Badu_, _do edtraba _al _Laberidto_ desde el _priber _día que lo _abriérod _—comentó mirando entusiasmado el camino.

—Yo tampoco —respondió Mankar distraído, pensando que la única persona que le decía «Manu» (aunque generalmente sin congestión nasal) era Haher.

Empezaron a caminar por el Laberinto envueltos en un gran silencio.

—¿_Cóbo_ te ha ido _ed _las clases? —preguntó Boggart.

—Muy bien, todo va bien —respondió Mankar, preguntándose si Haher y Gonza también habían entrado al Laberinto.

—Te _doto ud_ poco _extrayo_ —comentó Boggart—. ¿Está todo _bied_?

La verdad es que sí era extraño para Mankar el hecho de estar caminando junto a Boggart por el Laberinto. Sinceramente no le tenía rencor por nada de lo que hubiera pasado durante el curso anterior, pero se preguntaba si Haher y Gonza veían de igual forma a Juanjo.

—Bueno... —empezó Mankar. Boggart lo miró a la cara con el entrecejo fruncido—. Creo que me estoy separando un poco de mis amigos.

—Es _bastadte dorbal_ —comentó Boggart. Y era cierto, pues no era la primera vez que Mankar se lo decía a alguien, y no era la primera vez que ocurría—. _Sod_ pocos los _abigos_ que _dúrad_ para _siebpre_.

Mankar reflexionó esas palabras mirando el letrero con el número «2». Tendría que explicarle a Boggart lo que había ocurrido en realidad para que pudiera entenderlo, pues se negaba a creer que sus amigos lo dejarían. No era agradable admitirlo, pero dependía mucho de ellos.

—_Bira_, a _bí be echárod_ del Poder _Calabar_ —dijo Boggart melancólico—. Yo _pedsaba_ que _érad bis abigos_, pero _cuatdo be viérod ed problebas_, se _deshiciérod_ de _bí_.

—Es una lástima.

—_Do tadto_ —respondió Boggart—. Es _bejor_ alejarse de las _persodas_ que _ed _realidad _do _te _apréciad_. De todas _forbas_ —añadió—, creo que el Poder _Calabar_ ya se está _disolvietdo_.

—¿Ah sí?

—Sí —dijo Boggart, tosiendo. Ahora caminaban por el Laberinto sin fijarse si era o no el camino correcto—. _Idcluso_ creo que el _pribero ed_ retirarse fue _Juadjo_.

—Eso explica mucho —respondió Mankar.

—_Buedo_,_ Badu_... Te puedo _llabar_ así, ¿cierto? —Mankar asintió—. Ya verás que todo se _solucioda prodto_.

—Es un poco complicado...

Mankar también le contó lo que estaba ocurriendo entre él y sus amigos.

—_Do_ es _tad_ grave —dijo Boggart—. De todas _forbas_, debes _teder buchos bás abigos_, ¿verdad? _Be tiedes_ a _bí_. Todavía te debo la ayuda que _be_ diste _ed _el _tred_.

—Estamos a mano. En serio.

Ambos sonrieron. Mankar miró a Boggart a la cara. No era para nada un mal chico. Quizás él nunca sintió que lo que hacía con el Poder Calamar estaba mal. Simplemente se divertía con sus amigos.

De repente, un destello blanco salido de todas partes iluminó el camino. Boggart miró a Mankar y sonrió, mientras la luz blanca se hizo muy intensa hasta enceguecerlos, y de repente se fue apagando.

Cuando desapareció el destello, Mankar y Boggart se encontraron frente al Laberinto, rodeados por docenas de chicos. Mankar leyó el letrero en la parte alta del seto:

¡Haher Weasley ha alcanzado la Copa de los tres Magos!

En la plataforma, el ahora pelirrojo tío de Mankar saltaba alegremente y miraba la Copa entusiasmado. Mankar quería acercarse a felicitarlo, pero no pudo debido a la gran cantidad de niños que había alrededor de la plataforma mirando el mapa del Laberinto. Se apartó del grupo y se quedó mirando, a la espera de que Haher bajara.

—Lo ha logrado —dijo la voz de Gonza, que se acababa de acercar.

—Me alegro mucho por él —exclamó Mankar. Sabía lo importante que era para su amigo haber ganado el Laberinto.

—¡Manu, lo hice! —gritó Haher, corriendo hacia ellos—. ¡Es increíble!

—¡Te felicito! —exclamó Mankar con alegría.

—¿Y tú encontraste la snitch? —preguntó Gonza.

—¡Sí! ¡Fue genial! Debe estar mi nombre en el... —Mankar se interrumpió. Buscó con la mirada entre la multitud a Boggart, pero ya no estaba. Se dio la vuelta y lo divisó caminando solo hacia el castillo. Tuvo la intención de llamarlo y correr para alcanzarlo, pero una voz lo distrajo.

—¡Mankar! ¡Oye, Manko! —gritó alguien que caminaba desde la multitud. Mankar volteó con el entrecejo fruncido y miró a Ron Lesson de la peor forma que pudo—. ¿Ya conseguiste alguien para el equipo? —preguntó cuando se acercó.

—No —respondió Mankar cortante. ¡Qué inoportuno! ¿Y cómo se atrevía a llamarlo de esa forma? Haher y Gonza se quedaron callados, mirando a Ron.

—Bueno... ¿tienes alguien en mente? —insistió Ron.

Mankar negó con la cabeza.

—¿Quieres que vayamos a buscar a alguien? —siguió preguntando Ron.

—Ahora no —dijo Mankar mirando a sus dos amigos—. Haher, Gonza y yo íbamos al despacho del profesor Juan Black para preguntarle si podríamos cambiarnos a su clase.

—Perfecto —respondió Ron—. Voy con ustedes.

_Sí, perfecto_ —dijo con amargo sarcasmo la voz en la cabeza de Mankar. Haher y Gonza se miraron.

—No, Manu —saltó Haher—. Mejor Gonza y yo vamos a comer, ¿te parece?

—Está bien... —respondió Mankar con fastidio. Los cuatro se encaminaron hacia el castillo.

—El profesor Juanma está ayudando a Devil con el Torneo —comentó Ron—. Dijo que él podía ayudar a completar los equipos.

—Mmm... —fue lo único que se escuchó como respuesta por parte de Mankar.

—Ah... y todavía nos hace falta un capitán y el nombre del equipo —dijo Ron.

—Bueno, ¿y quién será el capitán? —preguntó Mankar, mientras subían la escalera de piedra.

—Aún no lo hemos decidido —respondió Ron—. A mí me encantaría.

—¿Y Rob no quiere? —preguntó de inmediato Mankar.

—Tal vez...

—Nos vemos luego, Manu —se despidió Haher.

—Nos cuentas lo que diga Juanma —dijo Gonza antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse con su amigo al Gran Salón.

Parecía que ya se les estaba pasando el enojo a Haher y Gonza. Lo mejor era evitar el tema cuando hablara con ellos.

Mankar y Ron subieron la escalera de mármol y se encaminaron al séptimo piso en silencio, en el que se suponía que se encontraba el despacho de Juanma. A Mankar le desagradaba cada vez más la idea de entrar a ese equipo, aunque, después de todo, Ron y Rob eran sus compañeros de dormitorio desde hacía mucho, y ellos lo habían defendido del Poder Calamar en el tren de Harrylatino.

Iba pensando en lo que le había dicho Boggart. Se negaba a creer que sus amigos llegaran a dejarlo de la misma forma que el Poder Calamar lo hizo con él, pero tenía que admitir que su relación con Haher y Gonza había cambiado mucho durante los últimos días. Esperaba sinceramente que pudieran superarlo pronto. Quizás prefería ser él quien se enojara con ellos, como había ocurrido en otra ocasión, y no al contrario.

Cuando Mankar y Ron llegaron al pasillo de la Sala Común de Gryffindor, por el cual pasaron camino al despacho de Juanma, se encontraron con Rob y Tarru Potter, que salieron por el agujero del retrato.

—¿Encontraron alguien que quiera estar en el equipo? —preguntó Ron como saludo.

—No, los mejores ya tienen —respondió Rob.

—Les propuse a Ashley Evans y Caprisse Allen, pero dijeron que tenían que entrar ambas o no entraban —les contó Tarru.

—No, chicas no —repuso Ron con firmeza. Mankar lo miró frunciendo el entrecejo, sin poder creer lo que escuchaba—. Pero bueno, íbamos a preguntarle a Juanma si podría ayudarnos a buscar un miembro.

—Bueno, parece que ahora vamos para eso —dijo Mankar con rabia.

—Está bien, vamos los cuatro —propuso Rob.

Recorrieron el pasillo del séptimo piso hacia donde se encontraba el despacho que durante el curso anterior perteneció a Ángel Riddle, el cual Mankar pensaba que ocuparía Juanma.

Cuando llegaron, Mankar, Rob y Ron se quedaron mirando la puerta, recordando cuántas cosas habían ocurrido tras ella el curso anterior.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Tarru ingenuo, golpeando la puerta. Mankar retrocedió un paso inconscientemente.

Se escuchó el cerrojo y la puerta se abrió. Juanma asomó su cabeza y sonrió cuando vio a su hermano.

—¿Qué los trae por aquí? —saludó con alegría.

—Pues... —empezó Rob, pero Ron lo interrumpió.

—Queremos preguntarte si sabes de algún chico que quiera hacer parte de nuestro equipo.

Juanma los vio con una mirada calculadora durante un instante. Luego, pareció caer en la cuenta de algo.

—Sí, ¡por supuesto! —exclamó con un repentino entusiasmo—. Precisamente estaba hablando con un chico que buscaba un equipo. Oye, Gastón... —llamó Juanma adentro del despacho—, ¡creo que llegó tu equipo!

Un joven se acercó a Juanma y se asomó por la puerta.

—¿Ustedes? —preguntó indiferente—. Genial...

Mankar, Rob, Tarru y Ron lo miraron. No era precisamente la persona que esperaban. Se trataba de un chico que jamás habían visto antes.

—Chicos, les presentó a Gastón Weasley —dijo Juanma sonriente.

_Otro Weasley..._ —se quejó la voz de la cabeza de Mankar.

—Eh... qué bien —dijo él. No era familia suya, pero Mankar ya estaba acostumbrado a ver personas con su apellido por todos lados—. Yo soy Mankar Weasley.

—Ah, un primo —respondió inexpresivamente Gastón mirando sus nudillos.

Mankar consultó con la mirada a sus compañeros. Ninguno parecía estar conforme, pues no lo conocían.

—Bueno, chicos, ¿quieren inscribir su equipo ya? —preguntó Juanma.

—¡No! —exclamó Ron alarmado—. Digo... es que todavía no sabemos cómo llamarlo y no hemos decidido quién será el capitán —se apresuró a explicar, aunque era obvio que no quería a Gastón en el equipo.

—Cuando lo tengan listo, me avisan —dijo Juanma—. Bueno, los dejo. Tengo que terminar de revisar unas redacciones.

Los chicos se despidieron y, cuando la puerta se cerró, los cinco caminaron por el pasillo de regreso a la Sala Común. Estaban bastante callados y a Mankar le pareció que era un silencio incómodo, así que fue el primero en hablar.

—¿Eres de primer curso? —preguntó Mankar.

—De segundo —respondió Gastón cortante.

—Bueno, como te dije, mi nombre es Mankar... Él es Tarru Potter, es comentarista de los partidos de quidditch —lo señaló—; Rob Potter, tal vez lo conozcas porque ha ganado varios Laberintos, si no estoy mal...

—Sólo dos —dijo Rob.

—Sí... Y Ron Lesson, que es... bueno, también es de Gryffindor.

Se notaba que Lesson era el más incómodo con la idea de que Gastón entrara al equipo. Mankar habría preferido a alguien más, pero al menos le agradaba el hecho de que estuvieran completos por fin.

—Ah ya... —respondió Gastón indiferente—. Oigan, la verdad no quiero ser capitán...

—No, claro que no —dijo Ron de inmediato.

—No es necesario si no quieres —intentó decir Mankar fulminando a Lesson con la mirada.

Habían llegado al retrato del hombre rodeado por leones que daba la entrada a la Sala Común, y cuando se apartó, ellos entraron. Lesson aprovechó el ruido de los estudiantes de Gryffindor para susurrarle a Mankar:

—Estuve en algunas clases con Gastón el año pasado. No le pone interés a nada, y por poco no pasa a segundo curso. Además, cuando se perdían cosas aparecían en su mochila.

Mankar lo miró atentamente, cuestionando la veracidad de las palabras de Ron Lesson. ¿Lo decía sólo para convencerlo de que no era buena idea que el chico entrara al equipo?

—No tenemos opción. Luego podremos sacarlo si lo vemos necesario —dijo entre dientes mientras se reunía con los demás en unos sillones que había junto a una ventana.

—¿Y cómo llamaremos al equipo? —preguntó Tarru en voz alta.

—¿Qué les parece Las Garras del León? —propuso Rob.

—No —dijo Ron—. Es un nombre muy simple. Todos los equipos querrán llamarse así.

—Gryffindor's Heirs —dijo Tarru.

—¿Qué significa eso? —preguntó Ron—. Que no sea nada en inglés, porque no lo entiendo.

—Bueno, entonces di tú un nombre —espetó Mankar enojado.

—No sé...

Ron se apoyó sobre su codo con expresión pensativa. Todos callaron un instante, pensando un nombre que les gustara.

—Los Dementores de Godric —propuso Rob.

—Me gusta —dijo Tarru.

—Pero Godric no tenía dementores —objetó Lesson.

—Entonces... Los Dementores de Azkaban —dijo Tarru.

—¿Los Guardianes de Azkaban? —sugirió Mankar. Miró a sus compañeros. Se dio cuenta de que Gastón ni siquiera simulaba interés.

—Ése sí que está simple —criticó Ron.

—Mmm... —pensó Mankar, sin hacerle caso—. Si los dementores son los guardianes de Azkaban... nosotros podríamos ser los guardianes de otra cosa.

—¿De otra prisión? —sugirió Rob.

Mankar estaba pensando en lo mismo. Se le ocurrió un nombre:

—Los Guardianes de Nurmengard.

—Me gusta —afirmó Rob.

—Sí, está genial —coincidió Tarru.

—Mmm... está bien... —dijo Ron.

—¿Eso es todo? —por fin habló Gastón.

—No. —Mankar lo miró fijamente—. Falta el capitán.

—Puedes serlo tú —propuso Rob de inmediato.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo Tarru con firmeza.

Mankar los miró sorprendido.

—¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

—Eres excelente con lo del trabajo en equipo —respondió Tarru—. Te he visto en los partidos de quidditch.

—Y si hay un Gryffindor valiente, ése eres tú —afirmó Rob—. Recuerda lo del año pasado.

Se sintió muy halagado cuando escuchó esas palabras. No se había planteado esa posibilidad hasta ese momento, pero consideraba que podría desempeñar un buen papel como capitán.

—¿Te gustaría o qué? —preguntó Ron de mala gana.

_Ya estás adentro, ahora a hacer lo mejor posible_ —le animó la voz en la cabeza de Mankar.

—Pues... me encantaría —decidió Mankar—. A menos que tú quieras, Ron —dijo por cortesía.

Era evidente que se moría por serlo, pero no fue capaz de decirlo cuando vio que Rob y Tarru querían que Mankar lo fuera.

—Tómalo tú.

Mankar lo miró, divertido por su reacción.

—Gastón, ¿qué opinas? —le preguntó.

—Como ustedes quieran —respondió él bostezando.

Mankar puso los ojos en blanco. Le molestaba en serio la actitud de su nuevo compañero.

—Bueno, entonces está decidido —declaró Rob.

—Ahora tienes que hacer una lista con nuestros nombres y nuestros ID's —le dijo Ron—. No olvides escribir el nombre del equipo y el capitán.

—Lo sé, Ron...

—¿Puedo irme? —interrumpió Gastón—. Tengo mucha hambre.

—Claro... —contestó Mankar—. Oye, espera —le dijo antes de que se fuera—. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer parte del equipo?

—Sí —respondió Gastón, dándoles la espalda—. Bueno, la profesora Devil fue quien me lo propuso. Dijo que sabía exactamente qué equipo sería perfecto para mí. Y bueno, es una forma de ganar puntos y fama, ¿no?

Al escuchar esas palabras, Mankar se quedó completamente helado. ¿Era por Devil que ese chico grosero se había unido al equipo? ¿Qué estaba tramando? Rob y Ron miraron a Mankar boquiabiertos.

Seguramente la respuesta de Gastón fue la causa por la que Mankar tardó un buen rato en darse cuenta de que olvidó decirle a Juanma sobre el cambio de profesor.


	10. Segunda oportunidad

**Capítulo 10: Segunda oportunidad**

Toc. Toc.

Por fin se animó a tocar a la puerta. Mankar llevaba un buen rato sin saber qué decir o cómo empezar. Incluso había considerado dejarlo para otro día. Pero sabía que tenía que afrontarlo tarde o temprano. Y entre más temprano, mejor, como buen Gryffindor.

Además, tenía una excusa.

Toc. Toc. Toc.

Habría sido muy irónico que después de al menos diez minutos de discusión con su conciencia (así había decidido llamar a la voz que le hablaba en su cabeza), Juanma no se encontrara en su despacho. Mankar debió suponer que se encontraba dando clase en ese momento. Pero unos cuantos segundos después, la puerta se abrió.

—¡Hola, hermanito! —saludó Juanma alegremente—. Disculpa, estaba un poco ocupado. Ven, entra. —Se apartó de la puerta invitando a Mankar a pasar—. ¿Qué tal tus primeros días de clase?

Mankar no dejaba de sonreír, un poco incómodo. Entro al despacho de Juanma y se dirigió a una silla, mientras Juanma regresaba a su escritorio.

—Muy bien —respondió Mankar distraído—. Por ahora sólo hemos hecho repasos de lo que vimos el año pasado. Excepto en Defensa.

Se sentó y recorrió con la mirada el lugar. Era evidente que ahora lo ocupaba alguien diferente al año anterior. Las ventanas, con cortinas largas cortinas blancas, estaban abiertas y la luz que entraba por ellas iluminaba toda la habitación. Los estantes, que cuando Mankar había visto por última vez estaban llenos de libros polvorientos, tenían ahora también algunos artefactos dorados, plateados y de cristal.

La mirada de Mankar se había clavado desde que entró en una de las paredes, en la que unos meses atrás había un armario negro e inmenso, pero ahora había un gran espejo de marco dorado.

El despacho estaba irreconocible. Ahora era bastante acogedor.

—Es verdad —dijo Juanma—, por lo que tu profesora es diferente este año en esa materia. ¿Qué tal te va con ella?

—Pues... no hemos hecho mucho aún.

—Sólo son las primeras clases —comentó Juanma, revolviendo uno de los cajones de su escritorio—. Seguro que a lo largo del año se irá haciendo muy interesante. Se supone que ambos enseñamos lo mismo.

—No lo sé... —respondió Mankar—. Yo quisiera cambiar de profesor.

_Ahí va la excusa. Esperemos que funcione._

Juanma miró al chico negando con la cabeza, con un poco de tristeza.

—No es posible. Resulta que ya tengo todos mis grupos llenos. Aunque, claro, si lo deseas puedes venir por las tardes y te ayudo con tus deberes o lo que necesites.

Mankar disimuló su decepción manteniendo la sonrisa.

—No importa —afirmó—. Pero claro que me encantaría que me enseñaras por fuera de las clases.

—No creo que haga falta —respondió Juanma, regresando su mirada a un montón de pergaminos que tenía en frente—. Con tu profesora también vas a aprender bastante.

—Espero que sea buena profesora.

—Tiene que serlo —dijo Juanma en tono no muy convincente.

—¿Ya la conocías desde antes? —preguntó Mankar.

—No, para nada —contestó Juanma mirando de nuevo a su hermano—. Aunque... —dejó la frase sin terminar—. ¿Y qué tal lo del equipo? ¿Ya está todo listo?

—Sí, sí —respondió el chico rápidamente, decepcionado por el cambio de tema—. Decidimos que yo seré el capitán.

Juanma miró a Mankar levantando las cejas.

—Eso es perfecto —comentó asombrado.

Mankar lo miró perspicaz.

—¿Por qué?

—Pues porque eres un chico con muchas cualidades y seguro que lo vas a hacer lo mejor que puedas —afirmó Juanma de inmediato.

Mankar soltó una risita como agradecimiento.

—Bueno, pero no creo que sea buena idea que ese chico Gastón entre al equipo...

—¿Por qué lo dices? —Juanma frunció el entrecejo.

—Se nota que no tiene ningún interés por formar parte del equipo —respondió Mankar haciendo una mueca de fastidio; prefirió no hablar de la advertencia de Lesson sobre la cleptomanía de Gastón. Y ya sabía de qué modo abordar el tema del que quería hablar.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Juanma con sorpresa—. Entonces ¿por qué habrá venido a pedirme que le ayudara a entrar a un equipo?

—Nos dijo que lo hacía por los puntos.

—Bueno, lo que pasa es que Taz me contó que Tarru Potter estaba buscando un miembro para su equipo —explicó Juanma—, y Gastón le pidió ayuda para encontrar equipo también. Entonces ella me dijo que, si el equipo de Tarru venía a preguntar por un miembro, les recomendara a Gastón. Él vino a mi despacho precisamente para eso.

—Ah... —fue lo único que dijo Mankar, bastante pensativo.

—Pero quizás sólo sea timidez —continuó Juanma—. El chico estaba bastante emocionado cuando vino a verme.

—A mí me parece muy sospechoso que Taz quisiera que él entrara a nuestro equipo —confesó Mankar.

—¿Sospechoso? —repitió Juanma—. No hay por qué exagerar con esto. Te lo digo en serio, no he visto nada extraño en ella. Recuerda que le estoy ayudando a organizar el Torneo.

—Pero, ¿qué no ha sido prueba suficiente todo lo que pasó el año pasado? ¡Incluso desde mucho antes...!

—La pregunta es: ¿ha sido prueba suficiente para ti? —preguntó Juanma seriamente. Mankar le lanzó una mirada fría—. ¿Estás completamente seguro de lo que acusas? Quiero decir: ¿te consta en verdad que ella... estaba involucrada voluntariamente —hizo énfasis— en lo que ocurrió el año pasado?

Mankar no podía creer que tuvieran esa discusión. Ahora empezaba a considerar si valía la pena también confiar en su hermano. Dudaba en qué bando estaba.

Pero, ya que Juanma no continuó, Mankar se dio unos segundos para reflexionar lo que le decía.

¿Constarle...?

Sus ojos se movieron inquietos alrededor de la habitación. Detestaba la idea de buscar alguna prueba a favor de ella, pero tenía que admitir que jamás habría tenido un motivo para guardarle rencor a Tazllatrix Devil, si no era porque el profesor Riddle lo dijo todo el día que intentó matar a Merlín.

Una prueba... Si la tuviera, su padre no estaría en ese momento en peligro por la advertencia de la ministra de magia. Merlín no sería el sospechoso de la desaparición de Riddle, ni tampoco de la de Cronista y Andrés.

Los ojos de Mankar se clavaron en el espacio de pared que más vacío lucía, aquél en el que el espejo de marco dorado reemplazaba el armario que servía de pasadizo a la sala donde se encontraban todas las pruebas. Pasadizo que misteriosamente se esfumó en cuanto intentaron sacarlo a la luz.

¿Era posible que Juanma lo convenciera? Mankar no tenía ni la más mínima intención de cambiar su postura, aunque no _le constara_ que Devil en verdad había sido cómplice, o que lo había sido voluntariamente.

Desde lo que había ocurrido en la fría trastienda oculta de Muggler, todo parecía haber transcurrido demasiado rápido para ser asimilado. La euforia de Mankar debida al primer hechizo que logró hacer con su varita por sí mismo, y de todos los demás, casi no lo había dejado concentrarse en buscar la forma de desenmascarar a Taz. Era sorprendente la forma como ella se comportaba desde entonces, tan amable, tan inocente... Y todo el mundo le creía.

—Mala bruja —murmuró Mankar, aunque la palabra que su conciencia había dicho era otra.

—¿Cómo sabes que realmente no fue obligada a hacer todo eso, aún suponiendo que lo hizo? —inquirió Juanma.

Buena pregunta. Cómo saberlo. De la misma forma que no se había dado cuenta de todos los indicios el año anterior, quizás ninguno de ellos era cierto...

—No lo sé —admitió Mankar.

—Honestamente, pienso que hay que considerar todas las posibilidades. ¿Alguna vez te has planteado que su versión sea real?

Mankar siguió mirándolo con frialdad. Sentía un afecto muy grande por su hermano, sí, pero le molestaba que adoptara esa actitud, sólo por el hecho de que Taz fue amiga suya desde mucho antes.

«Al igual que lo fue de Gaby», pensó Mankar con amargura. Y a pesar de todo...

Odiaba admitirlo. Fue la voz de su cabeza quien lo dijo antes de que pudiera formar la oración.

_No la hemos visto en nada sospechoso durante este año. Entonces, si es verdad que fue controlada por Riddle, quizás ya no represente una amenaza..._

Mankar negó con la cabeza, testarudo.

—Mira, hermanito —Juanma usó una palabra que en verdad suavizó la discusión—, puedes estar completamente seguro de que no voy a dejar que nada te pase. Ni a ti ni a ningún estudiante del colegio.

Mankar sonrió sin ganas y parpadeó lentamente.

—Créeme que tengo muchísimas ocupaciones —continuó Juanma—. No sólo en el colegio, también en el ministerio. Con todo esto que ocurrió... —suspiró—. Pero no vayas a pensar que por eso voy a descuidarme. Con o sin pruebas, voy a estar siempre atento a cualquier cosa que pueda resultar extraña.

—Está bien. —Mankar asintió.

Juanma le había dado muchas cosas para pensar. Por el momento decidió hacerlo todo a un lado. En verdad se estaba confundiendo.

—¿Y qué ocurrió en el ministerio? —dijo Mankar, intentando cambiar el tema.

—Lo del Departamento de Misterios —respondió Juanma con tono de lamento. Al ver la expresión de desconcierto de Mankar, aclaró—: El robo en el Departamento. ¿No te enteraste?

El chico frunció el entrecejo y negó con la cabeza, mirando fijamente a su hermano.

—Apareció en _El Giratiempo_ —comentó Juanma—. Apenas hace unos días se dieron cuenta de que algo faltaba. Pudieron haberlo robado hace semanas, sin que nadie lo notara.

—¿Qué robaron?

—Un objeto mágico —respondió Juanma—. Pero no te puedo decir cuál es...

—¿Y para qué sirve? —insistió Mankar. Si algo detestaba era que le ocultaran las cosas, por más de que fuera un «misterio».

—Se desconoce su uso —dijo Juanma automáticamente. Mankar dudó que fuera del todo sincero. Suspiró, seguro de que sin saber Legeremancia era imposible obtener la respuesta.

Durante un escaso minuto, se mantuvieron en silencio. Juanma revisaba un montón de pergaminos y no dejaba de pasar las hojas.

—Bueno pero, ¿qué podría pasar con ese chico en el equipo? —preguntó entonces Juanma—. Lo peor sería que perdieran por culpa de él, y eso no tiene nada de peligroso.

Mankar no se dio cuenta de inmediato que su hermano se refería a Gastón Weasley. Sí, eso era bastante cierto. Era un poco difícil de imaginar que un niño de probablemente su misma edad terminara haciéndoles daño. No se le ocurría una forma en que lo hiciera. O por lo menos ninguna creíble.

Sin embargo, no dejaba de pensar que su vida corría peligro participando en el Torneo del León Escarlata.

—De todas formas Gastón no me inspira confianza —respondió Mankar.

—Vamos, sólo deberían darle una oportunidad —lo animó Juanma—. Si no es él, ¿a quién van a conseguir?

_Si Gastón no entra, el equipo no puede inscribirse. Si no los inscribes, puedes formar equipo con Haher y Gonza, y dejar a Los Guardianes. O también puedes salvar tu vida y retirarte del Torneo _—le habló su conciencia.

«No pienso dejar a Rob, Ron y Tarru —se dijo Mankar decidido—. Ellos confían en mí. Me nombraron su capitán. Se lo prometí, no los voy a dejar. Mi amistad con Haher y Gonza sobrevivirá si vale la pena. Y los Guardianes saben que si no es Gastón, difícilmente encontraremos a alguien.»

El más problemático para aceptar un miembro nuevo era Lesson, aunque Mankar también buscaba cierta clase de persona; un estudiante preferiblemente de segundo curso, que no tuviera apariencia de alguien débil o tonto, sin que importara su sexo o estatura...

Pero consideró las palabras de Juanma y se dio cuenta que estaban siendo un poco injustos con él. De todas formas, todavía quedaba mucho tiempo para decidirlo y su hermano no lo estaba presionando.

—Voy a inscribir al equipo —decidió Mankar.

—Me alegro —respondió Juanma, tomando una hoja de un montón en su escritorio—. Llena este formulario. ¿Tienes los ID's de todos?

—Sí... —respondió Mankar, sacando el papel en que Ron había hecho que los cinco escribieran sus nombres y números de identificación, antes de que Gastón se fuera. Le sorprendía lo decidido que estaba Ron de participar en el Torneo, a pesar de todo...

Llenó el formulario cuidadosamente.

—Uy, ya son las cuatro de la tarde —dijo de pronto Juanma—. No tardarán en llegar unos alumnos que salen de clase y que vienen a pedirme ayuda con un hechizo.

Mankar gimió.

—¡Me tengo que ir! —exclamó—. Le prometí al capitán de mi equipo de quidditch que nos reuniríamos después de clases.

Se levantó apresurado de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Que te vaya bien, vuelve cuando quieras —sonrió Juanma—. Déjame la puerta abierta, por favor.

Mankar se despidió y salió corriendo. Bajó al vestíbulo lo más rápido que pudo y salió a los terrenos del castillo.

Durante el camino escuchó en su cabeza las palabras de Juanma repetirse varias veces. Quería dejar de pensar en ello. Le invadía una preocupación enorme y se sentía frustrado de ser el único que parecía realmente nervioso por lo que pudiera pasar. Aunque...

Sacudió su cabeza bruscamente, mientras bajaba la escalera de mármol del vestíbulo. Malentendido o no, lo único que podía hacer era esperar a conseguir una prueba que lo convenciera de alguna de las posibilidades. Al día siguiente tenía clase de Transformaciones con Devil seguramente, y aunque hasta hacía unas horas no tenía ni pizca de ganas de que llegara el momento, pensó que estudiar su comportamiento podía ser útil para sacar una conclusión.

Mankar salió por la escalera de piedra y se dirigió a toda prisa al campo de quidditch, donde ya estaban los miembros de los WW esperándolo. En lo alto, el guardián Kamui Aizawa y el cazador Wodahs Vaballo atravesaban velozmente el campo de juego, compitiendo en una carrera. Sil, Angie y Samira conversaban despreocupadamente, sentadas en el césped. Melb estaba recostado contra un soporte de las graderías, con dos escobas a un lado (una de ellas era la de Mankar) y lo saludó en cuanto éste se acercó. Melb, hizo una seña al resto del equipo y en pocos segundos ya estaban los siete jugadores reunidos.

—Perfecto, ya estamos todos —empezó a hablar Melb—. El motivo de esta reunión es para organizar el equipo de la liga oficial de quidditch. El cuadrangular pasado lo ganamos con gran ventaja, y eso nos hace uno de los equipos con más posibilidades este curso. ¿Ustedes qué opinan?

Casi todos comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo, emocionados y asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Me parece muy bien que todos quieran continuar —dijo Melb sonriendo—. Bueno, es que yo estaba pensando en hacer varios cambios en el equipo. O sea, buscar nuevos jugadores, que puedan ser suplentes, y que también sean muy buenos.

—Creo que es una buena idea —apoyó Sil, la subcapitana—. Podemos hacer pruebas para buscar a los mejores jugadores. Ahora que hay puntos para los ganadores de los partidos, seguro que habrá mucho más interés por entrar. Y así podemos estar listos para cualquier ausencia o accidente...

—Bien, ¿qué les parece si comenzamos con un entrenamiento sencillo? —propuso Melb—. Se me ocurría que reasignáramos los puestos en el equipo, sólo para probar otras combinaciones y estrategias.

—Yo no quiero dejar de ser golpeador —dijo Mankar.

—Está bien —respondió Melb—. Sólo es una sugerencia. Subamos a las escobas y practiquemos un rato. Juguemos como si se tratara de una prueba para entrar al equipo.

Mankar agarró uno de los bates de golpeador, tomó su Saeta 87 y pasó su pierna por encima de ella. Se elevó dando un pequeño salto en el suelo y se inclinó un poco para tomar altura y velocidad. Era su primer vuelo en varios meses y lo disfrutó demasiado. La brisa que le sacudía el cabello resultó bastante refrescante. Contempló desde arriba el campo de quidditch y la vista de los terrenos del colegio hasta donde alcanzaba a verlos. Volar era una de las cosas que más le gustaban en el mundo. A veces le asombraba que antes le tuviera miedo a las alturas, aunque eso había quedado muy atrás...

Abajo vio cómo Melb les lanzaba una pelota roja a las otras dos cazadoras y ellas comenzaron ajugar con ella. Una pelota negra salió disparada al aire y empezó a recorrer el campo a gran velocidad. Mankar buscó acercarse a la bludger para poder darle un golpe con el bate.

Era increíble la velocidad que podía alcanzar la escoba de Mankar en tan solo unos segundos. Resultaba un poco difícil poder seguir el camino de la inquieta bludger, pues cambiaba de dirección a cada momento. De repente, la pelota de hierro se detuvo e inmediatamente se lanzó en contra de Mankar. El cambio lo tomó por sorpresa, pero alcanzó a proteger su propia cabeza dando un golpe con el bate a la bludger. Ésta salió volando en dirección a Sil y estuvo a punto de derribarla, pero Samira El Mosri, la otra golpeadora, llegó justo a tiempo para desviarla.

—Cuidado, Mankar —le advirtió Kamui, que volaba cerca de él.

Mankar voló hacia donde estaba Sil para disculparse. Era bastante inusual para él pegarle a la bludger y lanzarla equivocadamente en contra de un miembro de su equipo. Incluso le daba la impresión de que era la primera vez que le ocurría, o por lo menos sin querer.

Samira se encontraba recorriendo el lado opuesto del campo, y la bludger se encontraba más cerca de ella nuevamente. Sil, Melb y Wodahs se pasaban la pelota entre ellos en el aire, formando diferentes figuras y haciendo algunas piruetas. Wodahs tomó la quaffle y la arrojó a los aros de gol, pero Kamui la agarró, tomó impulso y la lanzó con todas sus fuerzas, cerca de donde estaba Mankar, quien vio cómo la quaffle caía lentamente mientras la bludger regresaba hacia él a toda velocidad.

Los cazadores se lanzaron hacia la pelota roja; el que iba delante del resto era Melb. Cuando llegó a ella, la tomó, pero no iba a poder esquivar la bludger. Mankar ya se dirigía cerca de él para bloquearla y logró darle a la pelota de hierro, pero no lo hizo con la suficiente fuerza y ésta sólo se retiró unos pocos metros y arremetió de nuevo contra Melb.

Mankar subió con su escoba intentando defender al cazador y le dio otro golpe a la bludger sin tener en cuenta a quién se la dirigía, y resultó mandándola hacia donde se encontraba Angie, que buscaba la snitch. La bludger golpeó su escoba y ella empezó a dar vueltas en el aire bruscamente, y estuvo cerca de perder el equilibrio y caer, pero luego se quedó inmóvil y logró recuperar el control de la escoba.

—¡Lo siento! —gritó Mankar.

Tres golpes de tres, fallidos. Mankar extrañaba demasiado su habilidad para percibir lo que iba a pasar. Cuando tenía la Gema y podía ver el futuro era capaz de golpear la bludger y mandarla hacia el rival por más lejos que se encontrara, o incluso hacer que atravesara el aro de gol. Una vez logró además desviarla hacia la snitch y hacer que ésta se dirigiera casi a las manos de la buscadora de su equipo. Pero ahora que había perdido su habilidad (o más bien, ahora que ésta se había dormido) la suerte no le servía de mucho.

—Mankar, ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó Melb seriamente.

—Sí... sí, debe ser la falta de práctica —improvisó Mankar.

Antes de que Melb dijera otra cosa, Mankar voló lejos de él simulando que quería perseguir a la bludger. No estaba de ánimo para regaños.

Pero durante los siguientes minutos, no logró acertar golpeando la bludger. En la mayoría de los intentos, no podía ni siquiera atinarle; sólo terminaba golpeando el aire y la pelota esquivaba el bate. En otras ocasiones, estuvo cerca de golpear a uno de sus compañeros y también terminó bateando uno de los postes de gol.

—¡Mankar, Mankar! —exclamó Melb con su paciencia agotada—. ¿Qué te está pasando hoy?

—No tengo idea —respondió Mankar intentando sonar sincero. Prefería decir eso en vez de admitir que el único motivo por el que había sido un buen jugador durante el año anterior era por tener un objeto mágico que le permitía predecir a dónde iría a parar la bludger que golpeara y cuál era la mejor forma de hacerlo.

—Mira, descansa un rato —sugirió Melb—. Si quieres pásale el bate a Kamui, que quería intentarlo como golpeador, y practica un poco con la quaffle.

—Está bien. —Mankar asintió.

Kamui tomó el bate de Mankar y empezó a agitarlo mientras recorría el campo de quidditch rápidamente. Mankar ocupó su lugar como guardián; sabía que era mejor cubrir a Kamui en vez de jugar como cazador, pues convenía que los cazadores titulares siguieran perfeccionando su juego.

—¿Has jugado de guardián alguna vez? —preguntó Melb, haciendo girar la quaffle en sus dedos.

—Sólo con los pies en la tierra —respondió Mankar.

De hecho, la posición de guardián era la que él había deseado ocupar antes de entrar a un equipo de quidditch, ya que en el fútbol se le daba muy bien ser portero (cuando vivían como muggles, era el orgullo de sus amigos en su equipo; era la única posición en que jugaba, porque realmente le aburría mucho ese deporte) pero ya que en los Wimbourne Wasps sólo había vacante como golpeador, no tuvo otra opción.

—Vale —dijo Melb.

Lanzó la quaffle fuertemente al aro izquierdo y Mankar se lanzó hacia allí. La pelota no atravesó el aro, pero porque Melb no apuntó bien. Por su parte, Mankar había estado a punto de perder el equilibrio en la escoba.

Se estaba dando cuenta de que cada miembro en un partido de quidditch debía tener una habilidad específica. No era lo mismo jugar como golpeador que como guardián, y la principal diferencia estaba en que como golpeador eran muy pocas las ocasiones en que debía tomar el bate con ambas manos, pero como guardián tenía que mantenerse casi todo el tiempo con las manos libres del mango de la escoba para poder atajar la quaffle.

Los guardianes sin duda tenían que saber realizar muchas piruetas con su escoba para poder cubrir los tres aros de gol. Aunque era evidente que se movían menos por el campo que el resto de los jugadores, cuando tenía que atrapar la quaffle para evitar que le hicieran gol tenía que lanzarse rápidamente, extender ambas manos sin perder el control de la escoba, e incluso volar de lado o casi de cabeza para poder atraparla.

De todas estas cosas se dio cuenta durante los siguientes minutos. Mankar supuso que, si todavía tuviera la Gema, ser guardián también habría sido pan comido. Los buenos reflejos que pensaba que tenía se debían a la habilidad que ella le daba. Pero antes de obtenerla también era buen portero, ¿no?

Los guardianes que había visto hasta ese momento lo hacían parecer demasiado fácil. Después de varios intentos, logró atajar una vez la quaffle. A pesar de todo, volar en escoba era una de las cosas que mejor sabía hacer, por eso se acostumbró más pronto de lo que creyó en controlar su equilibrio.

Vio a Sil, Melb y Wodahs frente a él, volando en todos sentidos, despistándolo, y al final lanzándole la quaffle al aro que menos se lo esperaba, y no pudo evitar visualizar a Alita y Lalita Weasley, sus primas, con quienes jugó como guardián (aunque sin escoba) y logró atajar todos sus lanzamientos.

Era cosa de concentrarse mucho. Sabía que la Gema había sido de gran ayuda, pero él no necesariamente iba seguir dependiendo de ella para todo. El poder de ésta seguía adentro de él, menos evidente, pero él podría controlarlo conforme adquiriera experiencia.

Wodahs lanzó la quaffle hacia el aro derecho. Mankar voló directamente hacia éste, soltando ambas manos de la escoba. Era parecido a saltar desde el suelo y lanzarse para atrapar la pelota, como lo había hecho cuando jugó con sus primas; aquel día que su vida cambió...

Logró agarrarla fácilmente. De hecho, fueron cada vez menos frecuentes los intentos fallidos de Mankar por atrapar la quaffle.

—¿Ves, Mankar? Sólo necesitabas practicar un poco —dijo Melb animadamente, cuando lanzó la pelota por última vez y Mankar la agarró en el aire.

Había progresado bastante durante el entrenamiento. A pesar de que se sentía muy identificado con la posición de golpeador, resultó atractivo para él intercambiar posiciones con Kamui, y en cuanto éste se lo propuso, Mankar aceptó y luego le pidieron su opinión a Melb.

—Seguiremos entrenando así, entonces —respondió éste—. Creo que a ambos les ha sentado bien el cambio.

El equipo se reunió en el suelo nuevamente y todos, bastante cansados, se echaron en el césped.

—Han estado muy bien —los felicitó Melb—. Continuemos de esta forma y tendremos la copa asegurada.

»Durante estas semanas haremos pruebas para que entren otros miembros del equipo. Ninguno va a perder el puesto de titular, claro, pero en caso de no poder asistir a los partidos serán los suplentes quienes se hagan cargo.

Melb hizo una breve pausa y continuó:

—Estaba pensando en un cambio de nombre del equipo. ¿Qué dicen?

—Genial —apoyó Sil—. Liga nueva, equipo nuevo. Me encanta la idea.

—Sí, y también podemos conseguir nuevos uniformes —comentó Kamui con entusiasmo.

—¿Y qué nombre le pondremos? —preguntó Samira.

—Hay muchos nombres de equipos famosos disponibles —dijo Angie—: Tutshill Tornados, Kenmare Kestrels —empezó a contar con los dedos—, Ballycastle Bats, Wigtown Wanderers... _Oh my God_, ése no, porque las iniciales serían las mismas...

—No —dijo Mankar—. ¿No les parecería mejor que nos inventáramos un nuevo nombre? O sea, uno que no exista y que nadie pueda copiar.

—¿Como cuál? —preguntó Melb entusiasmado.

—No sé... algo de una criatura mágica —se le ocurrió a Mankar. _Los Guardianes de Nurmengard_ era un nombre que no estaba disponible.

—Los... Kelpies Latinos —sugirió Sil.

—Me gusta —respondió Samira. Un murmullo de aprobación recorrió el equipo.

_Qué asco _—dijo la voz en la cabeza de Mankar, pero él no se atrevería a decirlo.

—¿Y qué tal... Los Ojos de Basilisco? —propuso Mankar.

—Pero es que los basiliscos tienen dos ojos —objetó Wodahs—. Nosotros somos siete.

—¿Y el nombre de una poción? —propuso Angie.

—¿Veritaserum? —preguntó Melb—. No... ¿Amortentia...? ¿Felix Felicis?

—¡Ésa, sí! —exclamaron varios.

—Queda genial para el nombre del equipo —admitió Sil.

—¿Y qué tal... _Fénix_ Felicis? —sugirió Mankar, insistiendo con lo de las criaturas.

Los demás lo pensaron sólo un segundo.

—Fabuloso. Me encanta.

—Sí, un nombre así nadie nos lo podrá robar.

—Y además podríamos tener uniformes rojos, por el _Fénix_, y dorados, por el _Felicis_.

—Entonces ése será el nombre de nuestro equipo. Fénix Felicis —declaró Melb—. Si tienen amigos que no estén en ningún equipo de quidditch, propónganles que se presenten a las pruebas.

Melb dio por terminado el entrenamiento y unos minutos después todos regresaban al castillo. Mankar se dio cuenta de que ahora tenía un motivo más para disfrutar su segundo curso en Harrylatino. Iban pocos días de inicio de clases y le parecía que en general todo iba bastante bien. Demasiado.

Aunque hizo cara de fastidio al pensar que lo siguiente en su lista de cosas por hacer era la inmensa tarea de Encantamientos.

• • •

—¿Cuál es el objeto más importante para un mago? —preguntó el profesor Zancaturno en la clase, el día siguiente.

—La varita —respondió Lilyan Evans. La respuesta a la primera pregunta que hizo el profesor había hecho en esa ocasión era tan evidente que quizás nadie tenía intención de decirla en voz alta.

—Por supuesto —dijo Zancaturno—. Sin varita prácticamente no nos diferenciamos de los muggles. Hay magos que no sueltan su varita para absolutamente nada. Incluso se vuelven dependientes de ella, siempre están hechizándolo todo para evitar la fatiga. Otros están tan obsesionados con la supuesta superioridad de la raza mágica que critican fuertemente a aquellos que hacen cosas tan simples como levantar algo del suelo sin usar magia.

»No es que esté mal usarla en la vida cotidiana —continuó—. Ustedes ya conocen gran cantidad de encantamientos domésticos, y en cuanto cumplan la mayoría de edad podrán usarlos en cualquier momento. Pero hay que recordar también que no siempre podremos realizar hechizos para todo lo que queramos, especialmente cuando haya muggles cerca.

»Además, ¿qué ocurriría si alguna vez perdemos nuestra varita o se rompe, y la necesitamos con verdadera urgencia? ¿Estaremos listos para ello?

»Se dice que ha habido magos que son capaces de ejecutar toda clase de hechizos sin usar la varita. Probablemente a ustedes mismos les ha ocurrido muchas veces, y descubrieron que eran magos realizando algún encantamiento involuntario. Podrían llegar algún día a dejar de necesitar la varita, pero incluso a mí me hace falta muchísima más experiencia y control.

»Por eso, me parece muy importante que ustedes aprendan a fabricar sus propias varitas.

Un murmullo de asombro recorrió la clase. Mankar miró a su profesor intrigado. Le parecía extraño lo que pretendía. Hacer varitas era mucho más que cortar un pedazo de madera. No necesitaba haber escrito seis páginas de tarea para saberlo.

—¿De qué árboles son las maderas que se usan para fabricar varitas? —preguntó Zancaturno.

Los estudiantes comenzaron a enumerarlas.

—Acebo.

—Tejo.

—Cerezo.

—Roble.

—Espino.

—Caoba.

—_Labenthium._

—De casi todas las maderas, en general —interrumpió Zancaturno, mientras los niños seguían diciendo maderas al azar. No se fijó en que Haher había aprovechado para revisar si el Laberinto abría—. ¿Y qué más se necesita?

—Un núcleo —respondieron algunos.

—Así es. Y ese núcleo puede ser...

—Nervio de dragón.

—Pelo de veela.

—Pluma de hipogrifo.

—Muy bien —dijo Zancaturno nuevamente, pero las respuestas de los niños no se detuvieron de inmediato—. Técnicamente, cualquier varita puede funcionar para un mago. Quizás podría estar hecha de plástico y alguien podría hacer hechizos con ella. Sin embargo, se piensa que debe estar hecha de madera y su núcleo debe ser de alguna criatura, por tradición; porque es una combinación de plantas y animales, la naturaleza, como si fuera símbolo del vínculo con el hombre, no importa que estos seres no sean mágicos.

»Popularmente se piensa que algunas maderas y algunos núcleos traen mala suerte. Sin embargo, hay una varita específica para cada mago, y hay infinitas combinaciones para escoger. O más bien, para que ellas escojan.

Durante aquella clase Mankar comprendió por qué no habían visto ese tema durante el año anterior; en cambio, se preguntó por qué no lo veían en un curso más avanzado. Era mucho más complejo de lo que pensaba, más de lo que había logrado investigar para la tarea.

Para realizar una varita se tenía que tener en cuenta muchos más factores: el largo de ésta, el material con que fuera tallada, la flexibilidad, las propiedades que distintas combinaciones podrían darle, la compatibilidad con el mago que cambiaría con cada una de ellas... Era confuso y agotador.

El tema podía ser interesante, pero Mankar sentía que había cosas más importantes en qué pensar y por eso no pudo evitar sentir alivio cuando sonó la campana que anunciaba el final de la clase.

Sabía que su entusiasmo por lo que llevaba del curso no duraría todo el tiempo, pero trataba de reprimir ese pensamiento, aunque su conciencia no dejaba de recordárselo.

Al salir del salón de Encantamientos, se esfumó su alivio y en la cara de él, de Haher y de Gonza apareció una mueca de disgusto, ya que recordaron la clase que tenían ahora. Pero no tuvieron otra opción más que bajar al primer piso, a su primera clase de Transformaciones del año.

No era que precisamente le gustara mucho esa clase, ni aún cuando la profesora no era Taz Devil. Sorceress enseñaba bastante bien, eso no lo podía negar, pero también era muy estricta e intimidante la mayor parte del tiempo, lo cual a veces hacía sentir a Mankar presionado, aunque sabía que las cosas cambiarían a partir de ese curso.

Haher, Mankar y Gonza llegaron al pasillo del primer piso y encontraron rápidamente el aula en la que tenían clase. Lucía como cualquier otra en la que cualquier profesor normal enseñara.

_Si sospechas de lo bueno, ¿cuándo no verás nada malo?_ —criticó la conciencia de Mankar.

Y muy a su pesar tuvo que admitir que tenía razón. Desde que llegó a Harrylatino... no, desde mucho antes, no dejaba de ver con malos ojos cada cosa que pudiera tener la más mínima relación con Devil. Podía obsesionarse con ello.

_Alguien a quien odies tanto está recibiendo una importancia que no se merece_ —dijo sabiamente la voz en la cabeza.

—¡No puedo evitarlo! —estalló Mankar en respuesta.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Gonza.

_Dile que me hablabas a mí._

—Me molesta demasiado la idea de que nos dé clase esa... mujer —respondió Mankar.

Entonces escuchó una risa sarcástica en su cabeza.

Comenzaba a preguntarse si en verdad esa voz era parte de él. ¿Y si se trataba de Devil, que lo había embrujado para que escuchara cosas y terminara enloqueciendo?

_No seas estúpido_ —le espetó la voz. Mankar suspiró. «Conciencia» tal vez no era del todo un buen nombre para ella.

—Buenos días, chicos —saludó una sonriente mujer que entró en el salón y cuyo aspecto era el mismo de Tazllatrix Devil, pero que no podía ser ella por esa actitud alegre y bondadosa.

_Ridículo. Ella siempre ha sido así. Desde antes de que te dijeran lo que «hizo»._

«Ya cállate», se dijo Mankar impaciente, mientras Devil seguía hablando. Esas frases no las escucharía en su mente si no hubiera tenido esa conversación con Juanma. Además, no eran verdad. A simple vista, la _profesora _Devil parecía una mujer bastante seria y estricta, quizás tanto como lo era Sorceress, en vez de un personaje salido de _Alicia en el país de las maravillas_.

_Mmm... quizás sí podría compararse a la Reina de Corazones..._

Mankar soltó una risita, más sonora de lo que debió ser. Devil interrumpió lo que decía y clavó su vista en él con seriedad.

—Sería bueno que nos contara el chiste a todos, señor Weasley —dijo ella con tono irritado. Mankar la miró desafiante, pero no respondió. Devil siguió hablando—. Verán que todo lo que aprendieron el año pasado resultará útil para seguir avanzando. Bueno, comencemos la clase.

Taz apuntó con su varita hacia una tiza y ésta se elevó en el aire y comenzó a escribir en el pizarrón lo que ella decía.

—Alteración de propiedades químicas. ¿Alguien puede darme un ejemplo de esto?

El cerebro de Mankar se desconectó de inmediato de la clase y durante la mayor parte de la siguiente hora.

Otra vez su mente comenzó a vagar por tantas cosas que le entusiasmaban: su equipo de quidditch, los Guardianes de Nurmengard, el Laberinto... Estuvo la mayor parte de la clase imaginando un hechizo que le pudiera servir para este juego, al igual que lo había hecho en Encantamientos. Por eso se sorprendió tanto cuando escuchó que lo llamaban.

—¿Señor Weasley? —preguntó la profesora Devil con impaciencia, lo que significaba que no era la primera vez que le hablaba.

—Señora —dijo Mankar con cortesía, apretando con fuerza los puños debajo de la mesa.

—Le preguntaba si podría nombrarnos otro ejemplo de transformaciones orgánicas que alteren tanto características físicas como químicas —habló con la propiedad de una verdadera profesora de Transformaciones, pero Mankar no entendió absolutamente nada.

No respondió.

Devil hizo un comentario irónico y le preguntó a alguien más. Luego, se acercó a la mesa de Mankar y empezó a hablar en voz muy baja, procurando que nadie más la oyera.

—Weasley, te he llamado la atención dos veces en la misma clase —dijo con voz amable y ahora tuteándolo—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Mankar la miró atónito.

—Sí, señora —respondió Mankar ácidamente. ¿Qué le importaba a ella su estado de salud?

—Es importante que te vaya muy bien en las clases si quieres ser prefecto —comentó con naturalidad.

Aquello tomó desprevenido a Mankar.

—Es que yo no estoy buscando ser prefecto —respondió, después de tomarse un segundo para escoger las palabras que le parecieron correctas.

—Eso también es importante para ser tenido en cuenta para el cargo —replicó Devil conservando el tono amable.

¿De verdad estaban teniendo esa conversación?

—Los profesores me hablan muy bien de ti —continuó Devil—. Estoy segura de que, si te esfuerzas un poco más, en cualquier momento podrías llegar a ocupar el puesto. Claro, a menos que prefieras no aceptar. Piénsalo bien.

Mankar no respondió nada, sólo se limitó a mirarla, sin percatarse de su boca ligeramente abierta. Devil se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al frente del aula para continuar la clase.

¿La Jefa de su Casa le estaba diciendo que podía ser prefecto? ¡Era increíble! Por supuesto que aceptaría. Era justamente lo que necesitaba. Quería sobresalir, colaborar, ser reconocido.

_Y ganar puntos, ¿no? _—le recriminó a Mankar su conciencia—. _¿Ahora sí vas a creer lo que ella diga? ¿No ves que lo único que quiere es que bajes la guardia y confíes en ella, para que después no veas venir un ataque de su parte? Pero claro, los puntos que te dé el puesto de prefecto son más importantes _—añadió con desprecio.

«Lo único que tú buscas es llevarme la contraria —discutió Mankar—. Eras tú el que hasta hace pocos minutos defendía a esta mujer. Déjame en paz.»

Sin embargo, tuvo que admitir que tenía algo de razón. Cuando su conciencia le había sugerido darle una oportunidad, evidentemente no era hasta ese punto, ni tampoco por interés.

Pero por primera vez desde que llegó a Harrylatino se imaginó ocupando un puesto importante, y sintió una gran emoción al imaginar que tenía la posibilidad de llegar a él. Y no pudo evitar ahora sí cuestionar la imagen que tenía de Devil.

Qué patético, pensó, adelantándose a su conciencia.


	11. Falsa impresión

**Capítulo 11: Falsa impresión  
**

Haher y Gonza no fueron a comer al Gran Salón ese día. Fueron junto con Mati y Juanjo al campo de quidditch, pues habían planeado una especie de entrenamiento, quizás con el mismo motivo que los Fénix Felicis.

Mankar se sentó solo en la mesa de Gryffindor, preguntándose si en algún momento llegaría algún otro compañero a comer con él. En un asiento bastante apartado del que él ocupaba, vio riendo alegremente a Atena Black con algunos amigos y amigas, incluso de otras casas.

A él no le molestaba en absoluto que a su mesa se sentaran personas que no fueran de Gryffindor, pero suponía que a muchos sí, y él no era capaz de hacer lo mismo yendo a la mesa de otra casa. Pero lo que llamó su atención en ese momento fue el hecho de que prácticamente nunca había visto a Atena y Arkadios juntos, teniendo en cuenta que eran hermanos. Pensándolo bien, veía tan poco a Arkadios que por mucho tiempo se olvidaba de su existencia.

—Hola, _Badu_ —saludó la voz fatigada de Boggart, que se sentó sin preguntar junto a Mankar. Él sonrió.

—Hola... Bog —vaciló buscando la forma en que podía llamarlo. Quizás «Boggart» le haría recordar al Poder Calamar y no quería hacerlo sentir mal. Se le olvidaba con frecuencia que el grandote se llamaba en realidad Juan Carlos—. ¿Cómo va todo?

—_Bied_ —respondió Boggart. Se escuchaba un poco mejor, pero seguía resfriado y con la nariz tapada—. _Audque bayada tedgo _clase de Estudios _Buggles_ y todavía no _edtietdo_ _uda ecuaciod batebática_.

—Pero, ¿no la viste el año pasado?

—La verdad es que se _be _olvidó —respondió tranquilamente—. Creo que estaba _tad _ocupado _idvedtatdo _y _perfecciodatdo ud_ hechizo, que _do _le presté _atedciod _a las clases.

Mankar hizo caso omiso de cualquier mirada de desagrado por parte de sus compañeros de Gryffindor cuando vieran un estudiante de Slytherin sentado a su mesa. Le agradaba mucho estar con Boggart.

—¿_Cóbo apretdiste _a crear tus propios hechizos? —dijo Mankar imitando la voz grave y con congestión nasal de su amigo. Boggart rió.

—_Buedo_, llevaba _bastadte querietdo_ hacerlo. _Bau be_ ayudó _ud_ poco.

—¿Quién?

—_Bauricio Copbottob_.

_Mauricio Copbottom_ —tradujo la conciencia de Mankar.

—Ah.

—Sí, gracias a ese hechizo _be pusiérod_ el apodo de Boggart, _audque_ la verdad es que _do_ se puede realizar por _uda _sola _persoda_.

—¿Ah no?

—_Do_ —respondió Boggart—. O _buedo_, _do _sale _tad bied_. El Poder _Calabar siebpre be _ayudaba _ud_ poco. Es _uda _especie de hechizo _cobpuesto_.

—Los que nos enseñaron en Defensa el año pasado —recordó Mankar.

—_Precisabedte_.

—Me encantaría aprender un hechizo como ése —comentó Mankar.

—Te lo puedo _edseyar cuatdo_ quieras. _Audque_ te advierto que _do_ es fácil.

—Tal vez no tanto como una ecuación de Estudios Muggles —bromeó Mankar.

—_Edtodces dos ayudabos butuabedte_ —dijo Boggart con alegría.

—Claro, un hechizo así le sería bastante útil a mi equipo del Torneo.

—Espera... voy a _idtedtar_ algo. ¿_Be _sigues? —preguntó Boggart de repente.

—¿Eh?

—_¡Labedthiub!_

Boggart desapareció.

Mankar miró alternadamente su plato de deliciosa comida y el asiento que dos segundos antes ocupaba Boggart. ¿Qué preferiría?

_Él te está esperando._

¿No era suficiente esa razón?

—_¡Labenthium!_

• • •

—Muy bien muchachos, ¿quién me quiere decir un hechizo bueno y uno malo? —preguntó la profesora Bea Gryffindor.

Mankar había decidido algo: usaría la siguiente clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras como excusa para entablar una conversación con Arkadios. Le interesaba saber el motivo de sus miedos y necesitaba convencerlo de que todo era una superstición. Quizás la profesora Gryffindor le ayudaría.

Ese día nuevamente comenzó la clase antes de que Arkadios llegara. Mankar, Haher y Gonza se habían sentado en los mismos asientos que la última vez, el primero dejando el espacio libre para que Arkadios se sentara junto a él, aunque dudaba que se volviera a acercar sin antes revisar quién sería su compañero, y quizás volvería a retirarse de la clase o a pedir un cambio de asiento a la profesora. Seguro que su niñera, o lo que fuera, no tendría reparo alguno en complacerlo.

—Uno bueno, _Wingardium Leviosa_ —contestó Haher—. Y uno malo, _Sectumsempra_.

—¿Por qué podemos decir que _Wingardium Leviosa_ es «bueno»? —preguntó Bea.

—No le hace daño a nadie —respondió Haher con timidez.

—¿Y si yo hiciera levitar un armario y le cayera encima a otra persona cuando lo soltara?

—Uno no va a hacer levitar algo tan pesado si sabe que es peligroso —dijo Andrea Delacour.

—A menos que uno quiera que el hechizo le haga daño a alguien —aclaró Bea Gryffindor—. De acuerdo con eso, se diría que _Wingardium Leviosa_ es bueno o malo dependiendo de quien lo use o el motivo de ello. ¿Y en qué caso puede ser considerada «buena» una maldición como _Sectumsempra_?

La clase quedó en silencio total, pensando. La profesora los miró durante unos segundos antes de continuar:

—Por eso es considerado maleficio o maldición, «magia oscura». Su único objetivo es hacer daño a las demás personas. Claro que, si ustedes lo piensan bien, puede haber algún caso muy extraño en el que una maldición de esta clase sea usada por un buen motivo. Quién sabe, quizás sirva como contramaleficio a una maldición peor...

Mankar prestaba bastante atención a la profesora.

—La sociedad mágica a lo largo de los siglos se ha dedicado a clasificar los hechizos como buenos o malos, o sea, magia blanca o artes oscuras —continuó Bea Gryffindor—. Lo que casi nunca se tiene en cuenta es que tanto una maldición podría salvarle la vida a otra persona, como un hechizo tan simple como el levitatorio podría lastimar gravemente a otra.

»La clase pasada, ustedes me mostraron los hechizos que más les gustaba realizar o que más se les facilitaba. Creo que muchos de ustedes saben para cuál rama de la magia son mejores. El proyecto que quiero que hagan durante este curso consiste en que cada uno de ustedes inventen nuevos hechizos. Hechizos propios, que salgan de su imaginación, y por supuesto, que puedan utilizar para defenderse contra las artes oscuras. Pero antes de eso es importante que conozcan el motivo por el cual los hechizos pueden ser utilizados. Así que hagan todos una lista de todos los que conozcan, y escriban en qué caso se puede considerar «buen» hechizo y en qué caso no. Pueden trabajar con su compañero de asiento.

Se escuchó las hojas de pergamino de los cuadernos que empezaron a revolverse y a ser arrancadas por los estudiantes.

Entonces Mankar se dio cuenta de que Arkadios ni siquiera había aparecido a tocar la puerta. Decidió levantarse a preguntárselo a Bea, pues le parecía muy extraño.

—Profesora —Mankar se acercó a ella, quien se paseaba por el salón mirando lo que escribían los niños—, ¿usted sabe qué pasó con el chico que se sentaba conmigo? —preguntó señalando la mesa que él ocupaba—. No ha llegado... y no tengo con quién más trabajar.

—¿Quién? Ah... No, chico —respondió Bea—. Arkadios se retiró de esta clase.

—¿Cómo así?

—Sí, tuvo algunos... motivos, y yo le daré clases privadas.

Bea se dio la vuelta y respondió a la pregunta que alguien más le hizo acerca de su lista de hechizos. Luego, anotó la tarea para la siguiente clase, aunque faltaba más de la mitad del tiempo para que se acabara: investigar qué se necesitaba para crear hechizos nuevos. Mankar regresó a su asiento concentrado en sus pensamientos.

¿Cómo era posible...? Es que... ¡era increíble! El solo hecho de ver a Mankar en su misma clase de Defensa (la única que compartían) lo había atemorizado tanto que Arkadios había decidido simplemente irse. Ni siquiera sabía que estuviera permitido que alguien no tomara una de las clases. Pero ya que Arkadios y Bea Gryffindor eran tan cercanos, daba lo mismo que ella le diera clases privadas.

El asunto de que el otro chico le tuviera miedo comenzaba a molestarle en serio a Mankar.

Pero no hubo forma de acercarse a Arkadios durante las siguientes semanas. Simplemente parecía que se había esfumado. A Mankar no le habría sorprendido que ya se hubiera cambiado de casa. O que se hubiera largado de Harrylatino.

_¿No crees que hay cosas más importantes que intentar demostrar que es mentira la habladuría de una adivina a un testarudo?_ —insistía la conciencia de Mankar con frecuencia.

Y tenía razón. Debía estar pensando en más cosas. Una de ellas era la conformación de su «nuevo» equipo de quidditch, Fénix Felicis. La verdad sentía que su puesto estaba más que asegurado en él, así que de momento no tenía mucho de qué preocuparse.

Los entrenamientos se hacían bastante pesados. En la liga oficial de quidditch ya no participaban cuatro equipos, sino unos doce. Al parecer, tendrían un partido cada mes, y eso multiplicaba también la cantidad de entrenamientos. Los nuevos miembros del equipo, los suplentes, eran unos chicos bastante novatos. Tenían que serlo, pues los mejores jugadores ya habían conformado su propio equipo, igual que había ocurrido con el Torneo del León Escarlata.

A Mankar le molestaba un poco esto, pues era bastante irritante tener que detener los entrenamientos a causa de las dudas de los suplentes, quienes no conocían del todo las reglas. Siendo así, un error de ellos les podría costar caro en un partido. Tenía la esperanza de que fueran pocas las ocasiones en que tuvieran que incluir a los nuevos. Además, los conocía muy poco. A duras penas sabía a qué casa pertenecían y le era difícil recordar sus nombres.

Pero en general el equipo jugaba bastante bien y Melb no dejaba de felicitar a Mankar por su asombrosa mejoría como guardián.

Poco a poco se iba haciendo consciente de lo pesado que iba a terminar resultando ese curso. A los entrenamientos de quidditch se sumaban los extensos trabajos de las clases, como los encantamientos para cambio que les enseñaba la profesora Devil y las largas redacciones sobre hechizos que los hacía escribir la profesora Bea Gryffindor.

Y ésa era sólo la parte obligatoria de lo que Mankar tenía que hacer, pues también quería divertirse un poco en su tiempo libre, jugando en el Laberinto, buscando la snitch y pasando tiempo en _El Desorden_, su club. Para lo primero, había encontrado una estrategia, y se había basado en las investigaciones que había hecho para clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, pues logró encontrar una manera de hechizar una pluma y una hoja de pergamino, de modo que dibujara su recorrido para poder guiarse como si fuera un mapa, aunque hasta el momento no le había servido.

El enojo de Haher y Gonza ya parecía haber desaparecido por completo, lo cual era un alivio, pero aún así Mankar tenía que convivir a la fuerza con Juanjo y Mati, pero tenía que admitir que con el paso de los días cada vez se iba acostumbrando más y más.

También tenía que preocuparse por preparar a los Guardianes de Nurmengard para la primera prueba del Torneo, la cual sería la noche de Halloween.

No, no era para nada una obligación de él, ni aunque fuera capitán, pero desde que la fecha de la primera prueba fue publicada en los tablones de anuncios, sintió mucho más que tenía una gran responsabilidad dentro del equipo y que tenían muchas menos posibilidades de ganar si llegaba la prueba y ellos no habían preparado ninguna estrategia, hechizo, o algo que les pudiera ser útil.

Sin embargo, era difícil decidir cuál era la mejor forma de prepararse para la prueba porque era un total misterio en qué consistía. Cuando Mankar se proponía imaginar la clase de pruebas que podía tener el Torneo, inmediatamente venía a su mente robarle un huevo a un dragón, rescatar rehenes del fondo del lago o atravesar un laberinto lleno de criaturas mágicas peligrosas.

Bueno, era muy poco probable que tuvieran que recorrer un laberinto, porque en ese juego ya podían participar todos dentro del colegio. También dudaba que tuviera las otras pruebas, porque eran demasiado peligrosas para que un niño que bien podía tener once años las realizara.

Entonces podría tratarse de una carrera. Tenía que ser algo que los enfrentara contra los demás equipos, que por cierto eran más de setenta. O si no, quizás un duelo de magos contra otro. Lo más probable era que las pruebas fueran al aire libre, y en escenarios como el bosque prohibido o el campo de quidditch.

En todo caso, no le sobraría a su equipo prepararse con algún hechizo defensivo. La pregunta era: ¿cuál?

Y la respuesta la tuvo Boggart. Aunque últimamente compartían bastante tiempo (ambos se afiliaron al club del otro, se veían con frecuencia a la hora de comer y de vez en cuando recorrían el Laberinto juntos), pasaron varias semanas para que por fin convinieran cómo Mankar aprendería el hechizo que Boggart había inventado.

No sabían dónde podrían practicarlo. El lugar que durante el año anterior Mankar, Haher y Gonza habían usado para preparar secretamente la poción que ayudaba a Mankar a realizar hechizos, la Sala de los Requerimientos, habría sido perfecto, pero ya no existía. Al parecer, se había desvanecido igual que el pasadizo secreto del despacho de Riddle. Ya ni siquiera los elfos domésticos sabían dónde se encontraba, pero no era porque hubiera cambiado de sitio, sino porque se había cerrado, quizás para siempre, y no sabían el motivo. Era una lástima.

En la Sala Común tampoco podían hacer nada porque Boggart y Mankar pertenecían a casas distintas y no podían entrar más que a la propia.

La idea de practicar en uno de los clubes fue de Boggart. Un sábado por la tarde, Mankar iba subiendo la escalera de su Sala Común. Tendría que concentrarse bastante para no decir «_¡Labenthium!_» tres veces por frase, una costumbre que le parecía odiosa y que estaba aprendiendo de Haher, a pesar de que se sentía muy satisfecho cuando la varita brillaba y entraban a ese oscuro camino rodeado de arbustos.

—Hola Badu —saludó Boggart. Se había recuperado completamente del resfriado, pero adoptó como costumbre llamar así a Mankar, quizás debido a que éste se reía mucho de su forma de hablar.

—Hola... Juan-Ca —dijo Mankar, improvisando un apodo. Boggart rió.

—Dime Bog.

—Dime Mankar.

Mientras discutían, Boggart guió a Mankar a través de la sala de todos los clubes existentes hacia donde se encontraba el de él. A Mankar le gustaba mucho. Tenía el toque que sólo un Slytherin podía darle. Las paredes de piedra clara tenían estandartes de su casa, y unos sillones de color verde que generalmente estaban en el centro, habían sido corridos hacia las paredes, dejando el espacio libre para practicar hechizos. Un elfo doméstico acomodaba unos cojines del mismo color encima de ellos. Una ventana inmensa, que ocupaba casi la totalidad de una de las paredes, iluminaba el lugar dejando ver una vista magnífica desde una de las torres.

Ambos se pararon en el medio de la habitación, uno frente al otro.

—Te advierto, Badu, que esto puede resultar demasiado duro —dijo Boggart con seriedad, aunque enseguida esbozó una sonrisa que iluminó su rostro.

—Estoy listo —afirmó Mankar, contagiado por la sonrisa de Boggart y la alegría que se reflejaba en sus ojos.

—Vale. —Boggart se retiró unos pasos de Mankar y levantó su varita. Su sonrisa se desvaneció y su cara adaptó una expresión concentrada. Y mientras Mankar esperaba que su amigo le explicara los movimientos de varita, Boggart exclamó lo último que el otro chico habría pensado que diría—. _¡Expecto Boggart!_

—¡ESPERA, NO! —gritó Mankar antes de que Boggart terminara, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Una serpiente de siete metros de largo, de un color verde brillante y tan gruesa como una de las columnas que sostenían la habitación, salió de la varita y empezó a desenroscarse en medio de los dos. Un silbido espeluznante entró por los oídos de Mankar y le provocó un escalofrío violento. El basilisco tenía la boca abierta, bastante grande (quizás eso era lo que más le aterrorizaba a Mankar) y dejaba ver unos largos y afilados colmillos amarillentos, manchados de sangre. Y lo peor: unos amarillos y brillantes ojos que lo miraban fijamente, atento a su presa y a la espera del mejor momento para atacar.

No había reaccionado lo suficiente rápido para evitar el contacto visual. Mankar ya había visto su mirada.

Estaba paralizado del miedo, mirando de frente al ser que más temía en el mundo. Estaba tan aterrorizado que sintió ganas de llorar y unas lágrimas se resbalaron por sus mejillas.

En ese preciso instante, la serpiente se esfumó tan sutilmente como había aparecido.

_¿Estás muerto?_ —preguntó la conciencia de Mankar.

Él no era capaz de responderle. Simplemente cayó de rodillas y empezó a temblar exageradamente. Las lágrimas le impedían la vista, pero no era capaz de secárselas. No podía moverse, a pesar de que su mayor deseo era asegurarse de que ya no se encontraba junto a la abominable serpiente.

—¡Badu! ¡Badu, lo siento!

Mankar intentó hallarle sentido a esas palabras, demasiado aturdido como para poder tener alguna emoción. ¿Se las decía Boggart a su cadáver?

Un estrujón calló la pregunta. Mankar se sintió de repente aplastado. Las lágrimas de sus ojos finalmente habían caído y ahora podía ver claramente. Boggart lo abrazaba con tal fuerza que le dolía. Pero ahora se sentía seguro.

—Tranquilo... No pasa nada. Ya se ha ido.

Había algo en el pecho de Mankar. Algo que se movía con violencia. Su corazón latía tan rápido que parecía vibrar. Le dolía la fuerza con que lo hacía.

Lentamente, fue recuperando el control de sí mismo. En su cabeza intentaban formarse preguntas que quería hacer, pero sólo lograba empezarlas: «¿Qué...?», «¿Por qué...?», «¿Cómo has...?»... pero sabíq que las gritaría si intentaba pronunciarlas.

—¿Qué hiciste...? —preguntó Mankar con voz débil, cuando escogió una, dándose cuenta de que a duras penas era capaz de hablar. Boggart lo soltó y lo miró a la cara, con los ojos llorosos.

—Pensé que... —dijo con voz quebrada— podía enseñarte... el hechizo... —de nuevo se escuchaba como si tuviera congestión nasal, pero más leve—. Quería que lo aprendieras... pensé que lo mejor era mostrártelo...

No pudo más y empezó a sollozar, apartándose de Mankar.

—Está bien —dijo Mankar, colocándose la mano en el corazón—. No... no pasa nada.

Sintió que debía abrazarlo también, para hacerlo sentir mejor, pero no fue capaz, más por timidez que por la parálisis en la que se encontraba. Era curioso el hecho de que parecía que Mankar era quien tenía que consolar a Boggart, siendo que él no había estado frente a su mayor miedo. Y también era muy curioso el hecho de que fuera tan sensible y expresivo, siendo que aparentaba todo lo contrario, y Mankar desconocía ese lado de su amigo.

Cuando los dos se tranquilizaron un poco, Mankar preguntó:

—¿Por qué el basilisco no me mató?

Boggart respondió sin levantar la mirada.

—No era un basilisco real.

—Ya sé —dijo Mankar con calma—. Era un boggart. Pero eso no significa que no adquiera los poderes de la cosa en que se transforma.

—No era un boggart real —respondió Juan Carlos sencillamente.

Mankar se quedó mirándolo, sin darse cuenta de que tenía la boca ligeramente abierta.

—¿Nunca ha sido un boggart de verdad? —preguntó incrédulo, y lo cierto era que no por ser falso le daba menos miedo un basilisco.

—Por supuesto que no... ¿Cómo crees que un niño que acaba de obtener su varita va a inventar un hechizo semejante?

—No creo que sea muy fácil para un niño realizar un hechizo que haga aparecer un boggart, real o falso.

—Por eso te digo, a mí me ayudaban —respondió Boggart, acomodándose en el suelo, con su voz gruesa ya un poco más tranquila—. No habría podido haberlo hecho sin la ayuda de mis amigos del Poder Calamar. ¿Recuerdas que te lo dije? Es un hechizo compuesto, porque varias personas deben... digamos... dar un poco de su magia para que se haga el hechizo. Yo ya estoy tan acostumbrado a hacerlo que no necesito ayuda. Por eso me llaman Boggart, y por haberlo inventado.

Mankar asintió pensativo.

—¿Cómo inventaste un hechizo así? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Bueno, tenía muchas ganas de inventar un hechizo —explicó Boggart—. No sé, simplemente se me ocurrió. Percibe el miedo de la persona a la que se dirige, y adopta esa forma. Pero sólo la forma; sólo asusta a la víctima. Es difícil explicar. Sólo hay que concentrarse mucho y pronunciar el conjuro.

Tomó un lápiz y un papel de una mesa y escribió:

_

* * *

_

_Expecto Bogart_

* * *

—En realidad no creo que las palabras tengan mucho que ver —comentó—. Sólo tomé un hechizo que ya existía y cambié una palabra por otra.

—Además está mal escrito —observó Mankar—. «Boggart» es con doble G.

Su amigo se echó a reír.

La mayor parte de las siguientes horas Boggart se la pasó disculpándose. Estaba muy arrepentido por haber hecho aparecer el basilisco falso, pues no había tenido en cuenta la reacción de Mankar. Pero él ya lo había perdonado desde el principio. No era la primera vez que veía una serpiente gigante, después de todo.

El hechizo resultó ser tan difícil como lo esperaba. Era evidente que se trataba de magia fuera del alcance de un niño normal, ya que era un hechizo que principalmente tenía que meterse en la mente de otra persona para poder conocer su miedo. El solo hecho de intentarlo hacía agotar a Mankar demasiado, pero Boggart no podía ayudarlo porque él era la «víctima» del hechizo.

Cuando ya había anochecido, decidieron bajar al Gran Salón para comer. Tenían hambre y habían estado practicando durante todo el día. Se sorprendieron cuando vieron la hora: faltaba poco para que dejara de permitirse a los alumnos recorrer los pasillos. Cuando salieron a la Sala principal de Clubes, percibieron algo: los chicos estaban agitando sus varitas, de las que salía un destello amarillo que los envolvía y los hacía desaparecer. Mankar miró a Boggart y ambos sabían qué hacer.

—_¡Labenthium! _—exclamó Mankar. Un destello amarillo también lo envolvió por completo y lo hizo girar en el aire, haciéndolo sentir que viajaba a gran velocidad. Al final, aterrizó en el tétrico camino del Laberinto, rodeado por setos de seis metros.

Miró a ambos lados, pero no se movió. Se quedó unos segundos esperando a que apareciera Boggart. Pasó al menos un minuto y su amigo no llegó.

_Quizás pronunció el hechizo demasiado tarde_ —sugirió la conciencia de Mankar con lástima.

Así que ahí estaba él, caminando solo por el Laberinto. Se sintió mal, le hacía mucha falta la compañía de alguien. Detestaba entrar a ese lugar sin sus amigos. No era lo mismo.

De mala gana, aunque sin intención de irse, sacó una pluma y un pedazo de pergamino que guardaba en el bolsillo y les apuntó con la varita:

—_¡Karto Tracto!_

El pergamino se quedó levitando junto a Mankar y la pluma empezó a trazar líneas rectas paralelas y muy finas.

Conforme iba avanzando, la pluma iba dibujando una especie de mapa del lugar. Resultaba bastante efectivo para encontrar el camino más fácilmente, pero Mankar tenía que concentrarse bastante. De acuerdo al dibujo, podría ir deduciendo en qué lugar del Laberinto había aparecido cuando entró y qué caminos no valía la pena tomar, pues podían terminar en un callejón sin salida, teniendo en cuenta la distancia que seguramente faltaba recorrer para llegar a la Copa (de acuerdo a los letreros numerados).

Podía considerarse trampa, sí, pero él no dejaba de verlo como una estrategia. Una estrategia que no dependía de la suerte de escoger un camino, sino de la experiencia y la concentración.

_Tramposo, sólo te engañas a ti mismo_ —se burló la voz en la cabeza de Mankar.

Llegó a una bifurcación y, clavado en el suelo, había un letrero con el número «4». Lamentablemente, había ocasiones en las que no podía evitarlo, y tenía que dejárselo todo a la suerte. Tomó el camino de la derecha, pero se estrelló con alguien.

—¡Ay! —exclamó una voz gruesa—. ¡Cuidado por donde caminas...! —dijo con enojo, pero se interrumpió y cambió el tono de la voz por uno sorprendido—: Mankar... Qué bueno verte por aquí.

Juanjo Macnair iba solo. Mankar tuvo que esconder su varita, la pluma y el pergamino. Sólo Haher y Gonza conocían su estrategia y no tenía intención de compartirla con _nadie_ más.

—¿Crees que todavía podamos llegar a la Copa? —preguntó Mankar a su vez con tono casual. En realidad habría preferido estar solo que en compañía de Juanjo.

—Sí —respondió Macnair relajado—. A veces dura horas esto.

Empezaron a caminar juntos a paso rápido. Juanjo conocía bastante bien el juego. Había ganado al menos cinco veces, según Mankar sabía.

_Egoísta, monopolizador, hipócrita..._ —la conciencia de Mankar enumeraba todos los adjetivos negativos que se le iban ocurriendo, pero él obviamente no iba a ser capaz de decírselos.

—Es una lástima que el equipo ya esté completo —comentó Juanjo.

—¿Eh?

—El equipo de quidditch de nosotros. Los MM.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Mankar.

—Porque habrías podido entrar —explicó Juanjo con naturalidad—. La pasamos muy bien cuando estamos lo cinco. Tú, Haher, Mati, Gonza y yo.

Mankar arrugó el entrecejo, sin creer mucho lo que escuchaba.

_Mentiroso, además _—dijo la conciencia de Mankar.

—Sí, qué mal... —comentó Mankar.

—Le he insistido mucho a Jorge para que haga una excepción —comentó Juanjo.

—No es necesario —respondió Mankar de inmediato—. Me gusta mucho mi equipo. Creo que no tengo que dejarlo solo porque mis amigos estén en otro.

_Obvio que te quiere en su equipo. Juegas como un experto. Le conviene._

—Bueno, es que yo veo el quidditch como algo más que un juego —dijo Juanjo con naturalidad, mientras pasaban junto al número «6»—. No sé, lo disfruto más cuando lo comparto con mis amigos. No es sólo ganar o perder, pienso yo.

—Tienes razón —atinó a decir Mankar, un instante después, cuando había asimilado las palabras.

_Y qué hábil es para engañar a las demás personas_ —criticó la voz en la cabeza.

—Es como este juego —siguió diciendo Juanjo—. Es bastante divertido, pero hay que disfrutarlo. Muchos no entran porque se desesperan con sólo pensar que no podrán ganar: ahí termina su voluntad. Otros sólo corren y corren porque quieren los setenta y cinco puntos. Pero son pocos los que de verdad lo disfrutan, y creo que Vito lo colocó aquí para eso.

Mankar se quedó mudo.

Llegaron un rato después junto a un letrero que tenía el número «8». Estaban muy cerca de la meta, pero también ahora se abrirían muchas bifurcaciones y caminos diferentes para tomar y se haría más difícil encontrar el correcto. Mankar ya no tenía su mapa y definitivamente había perdido toda concentración.

_Vamos, no le creerás todas esas patrañas._

«Ahora estás en su contra, pero a Devil sí la defendiste porque Juanma metió esa idea en mi cabeza —le respondió Mankar a su conciencia—. Sólo me quieres llevar la contraria, ¿verdad?»

Tan pronto como pensó en ello, vio una silueta que caminaba hacia ellos por un camino que se abría en el seto de la izquierda. Instintivamente, Mankar se quedó mirándola. Era un niño que caminaba con paso fuerte. Aún con la oscuridad del lugar, se veía su cabello de un color ligeramente morado...

Arkadios.

Y él vio a Mankar.

Salió corriendo en sentido contrario a toda velocidad. Mankar lo siguió sin pensarlo, sin importarle para nada el hecho de que la Copa podía estar a la vuelta de la esquina del camino que dejaba o que Juanjo se quedaría solo buscándola.

Empezó a correr tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían. No tenía idea de qué iba a hacer cuando alcanzara a Arkadios. Sólo sabía que necesitaba terminar con ello de una buena vez.

Corrieron tanto que bien podrían haber regresado al punto de salida o haberle dado la vuelta al Laberinto. Doblaron tantas esquinas que Mankar había olvidado por completo el camino de regreso, pero para su asombro vio que acababa de pasar por un letrero con el número «10». No se había alejado tanto como creía. Al contrario: estaban a un paso de la Copa.

—_¡Langfradium!_ —exclamó Mankar apuntándole con su varita. Sintió una calidez en su pecho y una lengua de fuego se extendió hasta Arkadios, lo tomó del tobillo y lo hizo caer al suelo, revolcándose y seguramente raspándose la piel de las manos y las rodillas.

_¿Qué mejor forma de hacer que alguien deje de temerte, que atacándolo?_ —preguntó sarcásticamente la conciencia de Mankar.

Él no le hizo caso y avanzó frente al otro chico, que lo miraba atemorizado desde el suelo.

—¡Aléjate de mí! —gritó Arkadios desesperado.

—¿Por qué? —exclamó Mankar con el mismo tono.

Arkadios no respondió, sino que le lanzó una mirada asesina.

—¿Y no te lo dije, el día en que nos conocimos, que no hay por qué creer en esas tonterías?

Hubo silencio entonces. Mankar no podía dejar de preguntarse de qué forma podría convencerlo de que decía la verdad y que era inofensivo, o por lo menos de que no le haría daño a propósito.

Arkadios hizo algo que tomó a Mankar por sorpresa: levantó la varita con la velocidad de un rayo y le apuntó.

—_¡Verterio!_

Y ocurrió algo que Mankar sólo había leído en libros. Era víctima de un hechizo que hacía que sintiera que el mundo se había vuelto al revés. Estaba pegado al techo, inmóvil, y su cabello se levantaba hacia el vacío infinito de la noche. Era una sensación espantosa. No era capaz de moverse, porque creía que si lo hacía, se desprendería del suelo y caería... y caería...

Arkadios se levantó y se fue corriendo por el techo de ese lugar tan extraño que era el Laberinto, con la gravedad invertida, con la misma normalidad que se habría desplazado en tierra firme.

Mankar necesitó unos cuantos segundos para darse cuenta de que realmente no estaba pegado al techo. Era sólo un hechizo. Él ya sabía que no ocurriría nada si se movía.

_¿Ah... sí?_

Tuvo que hallar fuerzas dentro de sí para lograr desprender el pie del techo, y en el momento que lo hizo, todo volvió a la normalidad. No pudo sostener el equilibrio y cayó al suelo, pero se levantó de inmediato.

Miró el camino a lo lejos y Arkadios estaba fuera de vista. Entonces lo único que le quedaba a Mankar por hacer era seguir adelante y recuperar la ventaja que había perdido con seguridad. Estaba cerca del último letrero todavía, y mientras el Laberinto no hubiera cerrado no perdía nada intentándolo. Quizás Arkadios se había perdido.

Echó a correr por el camino oscuro. No había tiempo para empezar a trazar un nuevo mapa del lugar. Tenía que bastarle con su memoria y concentración. Nunca antes había llegado tan lejos solo y en ese momento se dio cuenta del mérito que suponía para alguien ganar tantas veces, como algunos lo hacían.

Corrió por donde su instinto le indicó. Izquierda, en línea recta, derecha, derecha, de nuevo izquierda... Extrañaba tanto su poder de ver el futuro y escoger la mejor opción... Derecha, derecha, en línea recta...

Iba tan deprisa que, al voltear por una esquina, casi chocó contra alguien nuevamente. Otra vez Juanjo.

—¿Qué pasó, Mankar?

—Un amigo que me debía dinero —mintió Mankar. Su conciencia había preparado la excusa con unos minutos de anterioridad.

Dio media vuelta y empezó a avanzar rápidamente junto a Juanjo. Daba por hecho que el camino por el que venía éste no conducía a la Copa. Mankar empezó a dejarse llevar por el enojo que le causaba la actitud de Arkadios, y cerró los puños con fuerza, absorto en sus pensamientos, sin que Juanjo se diera cuenta.

Ocurrió tan silenciosa y repentinamente que casi no se dieron cuenta: la Copa de los Tres Magos apareció al final de un callejón al doblar una esquina. Brillaba intensamente, como la luna llena en la noche más oscura, sobre un pedestal de piedra. Mankar no lo podía creer.

Él y Juanjo ni siquiera se miraron. Ambos empezaron a correr en dirección a la Copa tan rápido como les era posible. Era una carrera muy reñida, pero Juanjo logró adelantarse un poco más. Él no había perdido el aliento persiguiendo a Arkadios...

Pero cuando llegó a la Copa, no la tomó. Se dio la vuelta y esperó a Mankar. Ni siquiera le preguntó. Era como si para él ya estuviera acordado lo que harían en ese momento.

—Uno —contó lentamente—. Dos. Tres.

Mankar no lo pensó. Captó las palabras sin entenderlas, pero cuando escuchó la última, estiró la mano rápidamente, en el mismo instante que Juanjo lo hacía, y tomaron de la Copa por ambas asas. Ésta lanzó un potente destello plateado que les cegó la vista y todo lo que podían ver a su alrededor fue alcanzado por la luz.

Se elevaron en el aire y empezaron a dar vueltas en esa especie de remolino que atravesaban cuando tomaban un traslador, excepto porque éste era totalmente blanco. Mankar no tuvo tiempo para reflexionar nada.

Lo que Mankar no recordaba era que en el Laberinto, a diferencia del juego de la Copa del año anterior o de la snitch, sí se permitían los empates.

Juanjo y Mankar cayeron de pie sobre el suelo y el destello de luz blanca se apagó velozmente. Mankar tuvo que tomar unos cuantos segundos para que sus ojos se acostumbraran al cambio de luz. Ya no agarraba nada con su mano. Su corazón latía muy rápidamente. Se le habían dormido los brazos y sus manos temblaban debido a la emoción. No lo podía creer.

Escuchó un aplauso corto, pero hecho por varias personas. Abrió los ojos y vio a sus pies a docenas de niños que alternaban sus miradas entre él, Juanjo y la Copa, que estaba encima del pedestal a su izquierda. Los que estaban más cerca husmeaban el mapa del Laberinto que estaba grabado en el pedestal.

Algunos lo felicitaban, pero no eran tantos como cuando atrapó la snitch, evidentemente, ya que Mankar y Juanjo no tenían que revelar la ubicación de la Copa ni nada por el estilo, pues el mapa estaba a la vista de todos.

—Felicidades —sonrió Juanjo.

Mankar estaba todavía demasiado abrumado para reaccionar. Sólo pudo devolverle la sonrisa.

—Fue gracias a ti —atinó a decir, segundos después.

Se dio la vuelta y alzó la vista. Leyó el letrero que había en la parte superior del seto: «¡Juan José Macnair ha alcanzado la Copa de los Tres Magos!». Mankar estuvo a punto de preguntar «¿Y yo?», pero el Laberinto sólo mostraba el nombre de un ganador. Sacó su tarjeta de estudiante y revisó sus puntos. No recordaba exactamente cuántos tenía antes, pero estaba seguro de que no tantos como los que tenía ahora. Acababa de ganar setenta y cinco.

* * *

HARRYLATINO

IDENTIFICACIÓN DEL ESTUDIANTE

Mankar Merlín Weasley

ID: 6102

Estudiante

Gryffindor – Segundo curso

4625 puntos – Posición: 64

* * *

Juanjo tenía muchos más, claro. Tenía más afiliados a su club, era prefecto, había ganado varios Laberintos y estaba entre los primeros diez estudiantes con más puntos del colegio.

Mankar sabía que estaba demasiado cerca de llegar a la lista de los diez estudiantes con más puntos en su casa y eso lo emocionaba bastante.

—Si hay alguien que puede llegar a Premio Anual, ése eres tú —lo animó Juanjo. Mankar sonrió. El prefecto normalmente le hacía muchos cumplidos por todo lo que había en su club. Mankar en verdad comenzaba a esforzarse cada vez más por sobresalir. Se había planteado muchas metas en ese curso.

No lograba imaginarse la cara que tenía en ese momento. Todavía sentía los brazos dormidos y suponía que estaba más pálido que el vampiro de su visión. Pero debía tener la sonrisa más ancha que su rostro le permitía.

Su primer Laberinto.

No fue la misma sensación que cuando había atrapado la snitch. Era mucho mayor, pero por ese mismo motivo supo que debía controlarse más. Quería más que gritar y brincar de la alegría. No sabía ni siquiera qué debía hacer.

Los niños se fueron dispersando y regresando al castillo. Se hacía tarde.

—¿Vamos? —preguntó Juanjo, bajando de la plataforma de los ganadores.

Mankar lo siguió porque no tenía otra opción. Por algún motivo, no necesitó ver el mapa para recordar con claridad la mayor parte del camino que había recorrido. En un principio su intención no era ganar. Sólo había entrado porque pensó que Boggart también iba a poder hacerlo. Por eso no se había emocionado cada vez que había visto un nuevo letrero, hasta que llegó a los últimos. Recordaba con claridad esos momentos y los podía revivir tantas veces como quisiera.

Estaba demasiado contento. Lo único que le daba un poco de lástima era el hecho de que Boggart no hubiera alcanzado a entrar, pero ni siquiera le importaba lo que ocurriera con Arkadios. Nada le arrebataría esa felicidad.

Se despidió de Juanjo al subir la escalera de mármol, con una gratitud inmensa, y subió a su dormitorio sin fijarse por dónde caminaba. Al llegar, encontró a Haher y a Gonza profundamente dormidos. Mankar no era capaz de despertarlos. Mejor que se dieran cuenta al día siguiente.

«Y tú que decías tantas cosas en contra de Macnair», se dijo Mankar con satisfacción.

Su conciencia estaba absolutamente muda.

Las cosas habían dado un vuelco total. Había cambiado de opinión con respecto a muchas cosas. Y a varias personas. Fue consciente más que nunca que ése sería el mejor año de su vida.

Había atrapado una snitch y ganado un Laberinto en menos de un mes. Era considerado el mejor jugador del mejor equipo de quidditch del colegio. Era capitán de los Guardianes de Nurmengard y su equipo sí que prometía mucho. Sus notas en todas las materias eran casi perfectas. Estaba a dos pasos de ser uno de los estudiantes con más puntos en su casa. Tenía un montón de buenos amigos. Y, por si fuera poco, estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento lo nombrarían prefecto.

¿Qué más podía pedir?


	12. La muerte de Bellatrix

**Capítulo 12: La muerte de Bellatrix  
**

El hechizo de Boggart se convirtió en una especie de propósito, una meta más para ser cumplida en ese curso. Y entre más tiempo pasaba Mankar intentando conjurarlo, le parecía aún más difícil, pero le daban aún más ganas de seguir practicando.

Justamente durante esos días la profesora Bea Gryffindor estaba enseñándoles todas las clasificaciones de hechizos que existían, y así Mankar comprendió que _Expecto Boggart_ estaba fuera de las capacidades que debía tener un niño de su edad. Era casi como ser capaz de convocar un patronus corpóreo.

Sin embargo, Boggart siempre había contado con la ayuda de sus amigos para realizarlo. Ellos tenían que apuntar con la varita a la persona que lanzaba el boggart, susurrando también el conjuro, para que no se desvaneciera. Mankar no podía practicar con nadie excepto Juan Carlos, más que nada porque deseaba mantener en secreto el hechizo, para que fuera el as bajo la manga de los Guardianes de Nurmengard en el Torneo.

Pero después de varias semanas de trabajo duro, Mankar ya sabía de qué forma mover la varita para poder hacer aparecer el boggart falso, sabía qué sentir y hasta en qué pensar. Necesitaba concentrarse mucho.

—_¡Expecto Boggart!_ —exclamó por vigésima vez durante una tarde.

Boggart le apuntaba con su varita intentando ayudarle a que el hechizo resultara, pero sin estar seguro de que funcionaría. Con todas sus fuerzas, Mankar hizo una floritura en el aire para que aquello que salía de su varita se mantuviera allí y adoptara una forma definida.

Entre él y Juan Carlos apareció un chico de pie, dándole la espalda. Intentando conservar la concentración, Mankar intentó ver qué podía tener de terrorífico para que fuera el mayor miedo de su amigo. De hecho, le causaba tanta curiosidad, que estuvo a punto de soltar la varita cuando él se desplazó un par de centímetros. El boggart de Juan Carlos, visto desde atrás, lucía exactamente igual que él. Probablemente su mayor miedo era verse a sí mismo con la cara desfigurada, pero Mankar no lograba verla.

—Muy bien, Badu —dijo Boggart completamente inexpresivo.

—Juanka... ¿qué es eso?

Él miraba al boggart fijamente con el entrecejo fruncido. Seguía con la varita frente a él, pero Mankar dudaba si su amigo todavía apuntaba a él para ayudarlo o ahora apuntaba a la figura para atacarla.

Juan Carlos había reaccionado de una forma muy diferente que Mankar ante su miedo. Lo miraba como si fuera un ser que odiara. Un ser que podía matarlo, pero como si a la vez necesitara enfrentarse a él.

Con mucho cuidado, Mankar rodeó al boggart, temeroso del aspecto que éste podía tener. La forma que había adoptado la criatura falsa resultó ser precisamente una copia idéntica de Juan Carlos, con la misma expresión desafiante y odiosa. Incluso, ahora que Mankar lo notaba, parecía como si ambos, el Boggart real y el falso, hubieran adoptado la misma postura, preparada para atacar.

—¿Tienes miedo... de ti mismo? —preguntó Mankar lentamente. Bajó la varita y el otro chico se esfumó.

_«Expecto Boggart» le viene como anillo al dedo a este hechizo _—dijo con asombro la conciencia de Mankar.

Sabía que había diferentes clases de miedos. Él le temía a muchas cosas, pero sin duda la que más detestaba era el basilisco. Quizás porque era una criatura mortífera, con una apariencia espeluznante, inmensa, feroz, capaz de matar de tantas formas y cuya presa perdía toda posibilidad de sobrevivir ante ella...

Se sacudió la cabeza para tratar de sacar de su mente al monstruo.

Otras personas, sin embargo, al enfrentarse a un boggart veían que éste adoptaba la forma de alguno de sus seres queridos herido o muerto. No era lo mismo que temerle a una araña gigante o a un dementor, que pudieran acabar con sus vidas, pero para ellos era más importante que su familia y amigos se encontraran a salvo, para poder ser felices.

En el caso de Gonza, su mayor miedo era algo que lo volvía vulnerable y lo pudiera poner en ridículo: le temía a una chica en traje de baño. Él sencillamente no sabía cómo reaccionar al encontrarse frente a una y por esa razón se ruborizaba y perdía el conocimiento.

Pero jamás había escuchado de alguien que tuviera miedo de sí mismo. ¿Qué quería decir aquello?

—Así es —respondió por fin—. Mi peor miedo siempre he sido yo. Aunque en realidad un boggart es impreciso: siempre se transforma en lo que temes en el momento. Quizás mañana superes tu miedo y se encuentre en su lugar otro diferente. Pero bueno, el mío soy yo mismo.

Mankar lo miró sin parpadear con expresión confusa.

—Pero ¿por qué?

—Siempre me lo he preguntado —dijo Boggart con voz reflexiva—. Pero ya que tengo miedo de mí mismo, me obstaculizo y nunca avanzo.

Mankar se dio cuenta de que era difícil encontrar el motivo del miedo de su amigo. ¿Boggart era una persona demasiado insegura y no confiaba en sí? ¿O acaso era capaz de hacer cosas muy graves y tenía miedo de no poder controlarse en determinado momento?

Al menos Mankar estaba totalmente seguro de algo: gracias a su nuevo amigo, la palabra «Boggart» significaba para él lo más opuesto en el mundo a algo de lo que temer.

• • •

El mes de octubre había sido muy emocionante. Todos estaban a la expectativa de la prueba de los torneos en cada casa, al final del mes. Haher y Gonza habían conformado equipo con unas chicas de Gryffindor (el segundo era el capitán), pero no parecían especialmente interesados en ello. Mankar pensaba que habían perdido los ánimos por el Torneo cuando vieron que no podían hacer equipo con él.

Mankar, Haher y Gonza habían logrado atrapar tres snitchs cada uno. Además, Mankar había perfeccionado su hechizo para trazar mapas en el Laberinto. Ahora podía hacerlo corriendo, y aunque continuamente tenía que detenerse un par de segundos y era muy fácil perder la concentración, durante ese mes había logrado ganar dos veces más. En una de esas ocasiones había llegado con Haher al décimo letrero, pero decidieron dividirse, pues ambos tenían su propia estrategia y Haher quería ganar por su propio mérito, al igual que Mankar. En la otra ocasión, Gonza lo estuvo siguiendo durante todo el camino, pero no ayudó en absolutamente nada. Sólo se limitaba a ver el mapa y correr detrás de su amigo. Cuando llegaron a la Copa, Mankar se adelantó un poco más y resultó ser el único ganador. Gonza se enojó tanto que duró un par de días sin hablarle, pero luego se le pasó el malhumor.

Ambas ocasiones eran pruebas de lo deteriorada que estaba la amistad de Mankar con ellos, pero ninguno de los tres demostraba darse cuenta. En realidad, siempre que alguno de ellos lograba ganar (Haher también lo hizo varias veces más, aunque Gonza no había podido llegar solo tan lejos), los tres se alegraban y festejaban por igual.

De todas formas, ellos nunca habían sido el «Trío Laberíntico», pues desde un principio y en la mayoría de las ocasiones, Juanjo Macnair y Mati Black los acompañaban. Quizás era ésa la razón por la que la amistad sobrevivía, pues cuando estaban los cinco no había mucho por qué enojarse ni tampoco había momentos para hablar al respecto.

Mankar ahora era mucho más tolerante con Juanjo y Mati. Ya se había acostumbrado a la idea de que los cinco fueran una especie de grupo de amigos. La imagen que tenía de Macnair había cambiado por completo desde que empataron el Laberinto y honestamente Mati nunca le había hecho nada; al contrario, se mostraba muy amable y era la única persona que participaba en el club de Mankar.

Los cinco se la pasaban en el Gran Salón riendo y hablando. A veces, se hechizaban entre ellos para que dijeran las mismas palabras simultáneamente, y les daba más risa al ver las expresiones de sus compañeros cuando los miraban. Sin embargo, cuando la snitch era escondida o cuando entraban al Laberinto, los cinco acostumbraban dividirse, para competir entre ellos. Resultaba motivador.

A veces, Mankar se preguntaba cómo sería entrar al baño de prefectos con Juanjo y los demás. Desde que Devil se lo había propuesto, pensaba en ello casi todo el tiempo. La mujer siguió insinuándole la posibilidad en al menos cinco ocasiones más (¿o era su imaginación?). Se consideraba un tonto por creer en sus palabras, pero duraba horas en la noche, antes de dormir, preguntándose qué era lo que ella pretendía al proponerle eso y discutiendo con su conciencia. No lograba nunca encontrar ninguna razón, salvo que todos los profesores y prefectos estuvieran implicados y quisieran hacerle daño, porque de lo contrario, Mankar no corría ningún peligro siendo prefecto si se mantenía atento.

Lo que pasaba era que en Harrylatino había miles de estudiantes, pero muy pocos prefectos. Poquísimos. Ser prefecto era todo un honor y ellos se encargaban de mantener el orden en todos los lugares donde no había profesores. Eran reconocidos y admirados. Mankar se moría de ganas en serio por ser prefecto. Iba a ser lo máximo ser colega de Juanjo.

En varias ocasiones, llegaba a cuestionarse sobre la inocencia de Devil. Aquel curso, ella estaba resultando realmente agradable, tanto con él como con todos los alumnos. ¿Y si en verdad había cambiado... o nunca había sido mala?

_¿Qué te dice su apellido?_ —reclamaba la conciencia de Mankar—. _Devil. De-vil. Deee...vil. ¿Necesitas más pistas?_

«Silvana también es Devil y es buena. Y Juanma dice que no ha visto nada malo en Taz», se decía Mankar.

_Sí, y a Juanma le puedes creer porque no es amigo de ella y porque estás completamente seguro de que no está hechizado._

«Confío en él porque es mi hermano. No dejará que nada malo me pase.»

_Tú mismo lo estás permitiendo._

Mankar sabía que su conciencia tenía razón, pero estaba casi ciego por la oportunidad que Devil le brindaba.

Mientras tanto, Haher y Gonza, y Mati y Juanjo también, no dejaban de animarlo para que se esforzara para obtener el puesto de prefecto. Los dos primeros en especial tenían mucha ilusión de poder llegar a ser candidatos igualmente. Ellos estaban muy asombrados por el hecho de que Devil se lo insinuara a Mankar y no dejaban de darle toda clase de consejos para que conservara sus posibilidades.

—Tienes que hacer de cuenta que pones atención en las clases —dijo Haher.

—Que nunca note que revisas si abre el Laberinto —aconsejó Gonza—. Es mejor que crea que no te importan los puntos.

—Trata de portarte bien, en especial frente a ella —siguió diciendo Haher—. Siempre que estés cerca de Taz, simula que lees un libro o haces tus tareas.

—Y que nunca te vea gritando o corriendo, y tampoco metido en problemas.

A pesar de que sus amigos lo apoyaban, y de que Taz se mostraba demasiado amable y comprensiva, Mankar todavía tenía la sensación de que no era lo más apropiado dar por hecho que sería prefecto, y mucho menos aceptar la propuesta. Quizás era su conciencia quien se encargaba de hacerlo dudar.

No era lo mismo que dudar de una profesora que le hacía la vida imposible; por lo que sabía, ella había sido cómplice de atentados contra su propia vida y de que la muerte de Jassera, la madre de Mankar.

Había alguien que quizás podía ayudarle a tomar una decisión, pero Mankar no se atrevía a acercarse a ella: la profesora Beatriz Callahan. A decir verdad, no quedaba ni la sombra de la mujer que les ayudó tanto durante el año anterior. Ella había vuelto a ser la profesora estricta e irritable que conocieron y Mankar no se sentía lo suficientemente valiente para hablarle, y menos sobre algo que no tuviera que ver sobre Historia de la Magia, en especial si ella cargaba en sus hombros su gruesa serpiente mascota.

Así que, tal y como Devil aconsejaba, Mankar no dejaba de esforzarse por conseguir el puesto de prefecto. Zancaturno, la profesora Pili Bombay y la profesora Fairy Black sabían también que era candidato y se lo dijeron cada uno en una ocasión, para darle ánimos.

Y una de las cosas que con seguridad demostraría su responsabilidad era su desempeño como capitán de los Guardianes de Nurmengard.

—¡Vamos, vamos, muevan sus varitas como les he dicho!

—_¡Expecto Boggart!_

—¡Vamos, concéntrense!

Los cinco Guardianes se reunían varias veces por semana para practicar el hechizo de Boggart, entre otros. Con los cinco trabajando juntos, resultaba un poco más fácil hacerlo, pues se apoyaban mutuamente y requerían menos esfuerzo y concentración. Pero Mankar quería que lo hicieran individualmente, igual que él había aprendido, en parte porque quería que ellos no dependieran de los demás y lograran perfeccionarlo y adaptarse a él, y en parte porque estaba harto de ver tantos basiliscos: entre más se acostumbraba, más monstruosa era la forma que adoptaba el boggart.

Gastón era el último en llegar y el primero en irse de las sesiones, y no mostraba el más mínimo interés por el entrenamiento. Lanzaba el hechizo sin ánimos y sin poner atención a lo que hacía. Era el colmo, pues por lo que les había dicho, había reprobado desastrosamente el examen de Transformaciones, y seguramente no era la única asignatura en la que obtenía semejantes resultados. Entonces, ¿qué hacía él? Al menos Mankar lo habría entendido si Gastón no asistiera a las reuniones por dedicarse al estudio, pero siempre lo veía vagando con sus amigos.

Lesson, por su parte, era totalmente opuesto a Gastón. Estaba tan emocionado con el hechizo que se le dificultaba concentrarse y movía la varita muy bruscamente, así que no lo lograba. Además, tenía problemas para pronunciar el conjuro.

Tarru también se esforzaba bastante, pero siempre que intentaba convocar el boggart fallaba, y Mankar pensaba que esto se debía a la inseguridad con que el chico pronunciaba las palabras y movía la varita.

El único que había logrado lanzar el boggart había sido Rob, por supuesto, y lo había hecho varias veces, así que Mankar decidió que había sido suficiente de basiliscos... es decir, que era mejor que Rob ayudara a los demás con el hechizo.

Al final del mes, el equipo ya lo dominaba un poco y cuando lo hacían en conjunto resultaba perfecto.

El día de Halloween, Mankar, Haher y Gonza se despertaron muy temprano. Estaban muy ansiosos y a la expectativa de lo que podía pasar en la prueba del Torneo del León Escarlata. Y no eran los únicos: casi todos sus compañeros, tanto de Gryffindor como de otras casas, estaban tan emocionados que a los profesores les costó captar su atención durante las clases. Incluso la profesora Fairy Black decidió dejarlos salir una hora más temprano, para que pudieran preparase un poco más. Mankar, sin embargo, sentía que para calmarse necesitaba distraerse de alguna forma y por eso no le hizo mucha gracia que la profesora suspendiera la clase.

La profesora Devil no dejó de hablar de la prueba del Torneo durante la clase de Transformaciones, diciéndoles qué hechizos de los que ella les había enseñado probablemente les podrían servir para esa noche. A Mankar le dio muchos ánimos e incluso pretendía darle consejos, pero él disimuladamente los rechazó. Lo que menos deseaba era hacer trampa para ganar.

_Sí, claro_ —escuchó Mankar en su cabeza, con un profundo sarcasmo—_. Cuando Taz vea que eres un chico «honrado» va a correr a ofrecerte el puesto de prefecto._

Mankar no tenía intención de contradecir a su conciencia. Él estaba seguro de que no haría trampa por ningún motivo, y no iba a permitir que su equipo lo hiciera. Además... ¿quién le aseguraba que los consejos de Taz le sirvieran de algo realmente?

Él y su conciencia cambiaban frecuentemente de opinión con respecto a Devil. Lo extraño era que, cuando Mankar consideraba confiar en ella, la voz de su cabeza le decía que estaba cometiendo un gran error y le recordaba todas las cosas que ella había hecho en su contra. Pero cuando regresaba el enojo de Mankar y la desconfianza, su conciencia volvía a defender a Taz, citando las frases que le había dicho Juanma.

Por eso la solución que había encontrado era simplemente no demostrar ningún interés en ello. Lo que mereciera, lo obtendría tarde o temprano.

Esa noche, Haher, Mankar y Gonza se encontraron en un pasillo a Juanjo y Mati, y bajaron juntos al banquete de Halloween. Era bastante tarde, pero por ser esa fecha y porque estaba por comenzar la prueba de los Torneos, a los estudiantes se les permitía quedarse hasta tarde fuera de sus Salas Comunes.

Entraron al Gran Salón y se encontraron con una decoración estupenda. Las velas que usualmente flotaban sobre las mesas habían sido reemplazadas por calabazas y de las paredes colgaban esqueletos que bailaban y telarañas por las que se movían arañas del tamaño de quaffles, y de las cuales Haher no era capaz de despegar los ojos. Era parecida a la decoración que Mankar acostumbraba ver en las casas de los muggles, excepto porque tenía «vida», ya estaban acostumbrados a ver fantasmas por todos lados y colocar mujeres de piel verde montadas sobre escobas no parecía lo más apropiado en un colegio de magos y brujas reales.

Era mucho mejor seguramente que el año anterior, en el que habían realizado un baile que, por lo que sabían, no había terminado precisamente bien, aunque ni Mankar, ni Haher ni Gonza asistieron.

Juanjo y Mati se fueron a sentar a la mesa de Ravenclaw y Slytherin, respectivamente, mientras que los otros tres se sentaron juntos A la mesa de Gryffindor. Por lo que Mankar sabía, las pruebas de las otras casas empezaban a una hora diferente, aunque no por eso estaban menos nerviosos.

No pudieron comer con tranquilidad. A Mankar no le entraba nada en la boca. Cuando se disponía a tomar algo con el tenedor, se arrepentía de inmediato. Haher no había pronunciado ni una palabra en toda la tarde. Tenía el cabello blanquísimo y respiraba de forma acelerada. Gonza estaba también visiblemente nervioso. Notaron que casi todo el mundo tenía la misma expresión asustada, como si quedara poco tiempo para una lucha de la que dependieran sus vidas.

Una bengala diminuta cayó en la mesa, justo frente a Mankar, y explotó lanzando fuegos artificiales y confeti. En seguida, Boggart llegó y se sentó junto a él. Haher y Gonza sonrieron ante la expresión de Mankar por la explosión sorpresa.

—¿Listos para la prueba? —preguntó Juanka, dándole una palmada a Mankar, y lanzando al aire otra bengala.

—No —respondieron ellos.

—Estoy seguro de que nos divertiremos mucho —dijo Juanka emocionado.

—Claro, como no eres capitán, no tienes de qué preocuparte —dijo Mankar con sarcasmo.

—¡Los Torneos no son para estresarnos! —Boggart tomó un puñado de confeti de la mesa y se lo lanzó a Mankar a la cara.

De repente, se formó un alboroto en el Gran Salón. Muchos se levantaron de sus asientos y empezaron a correr con la ansiedad grabada en sus caras. Los amigos de Mankar se distrajeron mirando a los demás, y él aprovechó para lanzarles confeti a los tres. Empezaron una guerra de confeti, y ahí fue cuando se dieron cuenta que podían atravesarse unos a otros. Mankar miró hacia la plataforma en el fondo del Gran Salón: la snitch había escapado y por eso todos habían salido corriendo.

—¿No van a buscar la snitch?

—No estoy de ánimos —respondió Mankar.

—Yo tampoco. Estoy muy nervioso para eso —coincidió Gonza, pálido.

Haher miraba a los demás con los ojos muy abiertos. A juzgar por su postura, estaba a punto de levantarse de su asiento y correr a buscar la snitch, pero quizás también le faltaban fuerzas para hacerlo.

—Bueno, voy a terminar de comer, creo que mi equipo me necesita —dijo Boggart, señalando la mesa de Slytherin—. Mucha suerte, Badu —le dio una palmada en la espalda.

—Igual para ti, Juanka.

Boggart levantó su mano en señal de despedida y se dio la vuelta.

—¿Juanka? —preguntó Gonza alzando una ceja.

—Le dije así una vez —explicó Mankar— y él lo escribió en un papel... De hecho lo escribió mal, pero ya se quedó así.

—¿Badu? —se burló Gonza.

—Larga historia.

—_Labenthium_ —pronunció Haher sin éxito, hablando por primera vez.

Ya que no pudieron disfrutar como debieron del banquete, guardaron en sus bolsillos una gran cantidad de dulces que había sobre la mesa, para comerlos al día siguiente, cuando estuvieran más tranquilos por la prueba, lamentándose o celebrando seguramente...

De pronto, la profesora Devil pasó por la mesa de Gryffindor anunciando a todos que subieran a su Sala Común, pues la prueba del Torneo estaba por empezar.

Con el corazón latiendo muy rápido, Mankar encontró fuerzas para levantarse de su asiento. Haher y Gonza lo imitaron. Ambos estaban muy pálidos. Haher ahora lucía el pelo de color rojo, pero un tono bastante claro, como si tuviera canas.

Pretendieron subir a la Sala Común bastante lento, pero veían a sus compañeros de casa caminando con tanta prisa que temieron llegar tarde y tuvieron que acelerar el paso. Cuando llegaron al retrato en la entrada de la Sala Común, una voz los hizo detenerse.

—¡Mankar! —chilló una mujer—. ¡Mankar, Roha...!

—¿Profesora Callahan? —preguntó Mankar atónito.

La profesora Callahan iba corriendo por el pasillo del séptimo piso, haciendo sonar con fuerza a cada paso sus zapatos de tacón, con el cabello despeinado y una expresión en su cara de inmensa preocupación. O miedo.

—¿Está usted bien, profesora?

—Sí, estoy bien —contestó ella, jadeando, todavía a un par de pasos de distancia de ellos—. Tengo algo urgente que decirles.

En ese momento, salió Juanma de la Sala Común, abriéndose paso entre los estudiantes de Gryffindor que entraban, justo cuando Callahan llegó junto a los niños.

—¡Hola, chicos! —saludó Juanma con emoción—. ¡Betty, te estábamos buscando! ¿Estás lista? —preguntó a la profesora Callahan—. ¡Vamos, vamos, no hay tiempo! —la tomó de la mano y tiró de ella empezando a caminar por el pasillo.

—Juanma, dame un momento, por favor —jadeó la profesora Callahan, mirándolo con seriedad—. Necesito decirle algo a estos chicos. ¿Pertenecen al mismo equipo del Torneo?

—Por supuesto que sí, Betty —dijo Juanma sin pensar—. Lo que tengas que decirles tendrá que esperar —la urgió, tirando de ella con más fuerza—. ¡Ya está a punto de empezar la prueba! En cuanto termine, puedes hablar con ellos. Y ustedes —dijo a Mankar, Haher y Gonza—, entren rápido. ¡No querrán llegar tarde!

La profesora lanzó una mirada asesina a Juanma, pero luego cedió.

—Niños, búsquenme por favor tan pronto como termine la prueba.

Y se fueron caminando por el pasillo.

Los chicos se miraron boquiabiertos durante unos segundos.

—¿Qué era tan urgente que la hizo subir hasta el séptimo piso? —preguntó Gonza extrañado.

—Ni idea —dijo Mankar, entrando a la Sala Común—. ¿Creen que podamos ir a su despacho durante la prueba?

—Lo mejor será no perder tiempo valioso —respondió Gonza—. Además, seguro nos necesita a los tres. O a ustedes dos.

—¿Y si se trata de las Gemas?

En ese momento tuvieron que callarse. Estaban en la amplia Sala Común, mezclados entre una multitud tan grande de niños que parecía incluso mayor que la noche que llegaron al colegio. Y estaban todos en un silencio sepulcral, a pesar de que no había ningún profesor controlándolos. Al poco tiempo, se cerró la entrada de la Sala Común.

La estatua del León Escarlata brillaba como si fuera de cristal, sobre la plataforma que había frente a los estudiantes. Algunos chicos temblaban, pero otros estaban tan quietos que parecían estatuas también. Se mantuvieron así durante unos minutos. Sólo los que no participaban en el Torneo se atrevían al menos a susurrar, pero todos estaban pendientes tanto del León Escarlata como de la entrada a la Sala Común; ya era la hora de inicio de la prueba y todos estaban esperando a que llegara Devil.

De repente, el agujero de la entrada se abrió y entraron dos figuras cubiertas con capa de color rojo escarlata, haciendo levitar con sus varitas, entre ellos, lo que parecía una caja enorme cubierta por un velo negro. Los encapuchados subieron a la plataforma donde estaba el León Escarlata y dejaron en el suelo, a la vista de todos, la gran caja rectangular.

Se destaparon la cara: Taz y Juanma miraron fijamente a todos los estudiantes, que seguían mudos. Ambos se lanzaron una mirada entre ellos y sonrieron con malicia.

—Leones —dijo Taz lentamente, en lo que pareció un susurro por la forma en que lo decía, pero que se escuchó claramente por toda la Sala Común—, la primera prueba del Torneo del León Escarlata está a punto de comenzar. Quienes no crean ser capaces de demostrar su valor, están a tiempo de retirarse.

Nadie movió un músculo. Dejó claro que el Torneo no era un simple juego.

Juanma levantó su varita y el velo negro que cubría el objeto que estaba entre ellos voló. Entonces se escucharon algunos gritos ahogados. Quedó al descubierto una caja de cristal. Mankar tardó un instante antes de reconocer el contenido. Al principio, daba la impresión de que había alguna especie de criatura dentro.

Era una mujer. Su piel era demasiado pálida para parecer humana, y una sombra púrpura marcaba unas ojeras. Tenía cabello castaño, espeso y brillante, y llevaba una túnica negra rota en varias partes. Sus brazos se cruzaban sobre su pecho, lo cual hacía parecer que dormía tranquilamente en el ataúd de cristal, en vez de estar muerta.

Mankar intentó convencerse de que lo que veía no era un verdadero cadáver. Lo cierto era que nunca habría imaginado ver de esa forma a la profesora Callahan.

—Pobrecita —dijo Juanma con voz fingida—. Todos la conocen, ¿verdad? —nadie respondió—. Bellatrix Lestrange sólo venía de visita a Harrylatino, y el guardabosques la encontró en los terrenos del castillo._ Muerta_ —añadió. Aquella palabra sonó como un insulto o una acusación—. ¿Quién la mató? ¿Quién mató a Bellatrix Lestrange?

»La prueba consiste en resolver este misterio: quién, cómo y dónde. No crean que será tan fácil. Hay más de una persona con motivos para haberlo hecho. Las pistas las encontrarán por todo el castillo, y sólo les daremos una: todas las personas que encuentren son sospechosas, si pertenecen al mundo de Harry Potter, y sus declaraciones serán de vital importancia. Los esperamos en el vestíbulo cuando obtengan la respuesta. Los primeros treinta equipos que nos den la respuesta correcta, pasarán a la siguiente etapa del Torneo, y el resto será eliminado. Tienen un minuto para prepararse.

Mankar miró a Haher. Parecía enfermo. No sólo estaba pálido y temblando, sino también parecía estar haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para mantener el equilibrio. Además de que no había dicho casi nada en todo el día.

—Haher, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Mankar con preocupación.

Su mejor amigo asintió con la cabeza.

—No pareces. Sabes que todo es teatro, ¿verdad? Ella no está muerta en serio, y no es Bellatrix Lestrange en realidad...

Haher le lanzó una mirada sarcástica, y Mankar le respondió con una sonrisita.

—Es que necesito decirle algo a Devil —dijo Haher en voz muy baja.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Mankar extrañado.

Se miraron durante unos segundos. Haher tomó aire para decir algo, pero en ese momento alguien lo interrumpió.

—Mankar, ven —dijo la voz de Ron Lesson, tirando de su brazo.

—¡Suerte! —les deseó Mankar a sus amigos con sinceridad, levantando la mano en señal de despedida.

Mientras se abrían paso buscando a los demás Guardianes de Nurmengard, Mankar vio a Haher acercarse a Devil y susurrarle algo. Ella asintió y le hizo una seña con las manos, indicándole que podrían hablar en cuanto iniciara la prueba. Mankar y Lesson no alcanzaron a llegar junto a su equipo, cuando Taz volvió a hablar con voz enérgica.

—¡Que la primera prueba del Torneo del León Escarlata comience!

Ella y Juanma levantaron la varita y unas letras doradas se formaron en el aire.

* * *

¿QUIÉN MATÓ A BELLATRIX LESTRANGE?

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, y fue lo que todos miraron atentamente, el León Escarlata cobró vida: abrió su enorme hocico y lanzó un rugido ensordecedor, que hizo estremecer a Mankar y a Ron. Cuando cesó, ambos recorrieron aturdidos con la mirada la Sala Común. Estaba completamente vacía, excepto por los muebles, los otros tres Guardianes de Nurmengard, el ataúd donde descansaba Bellatrix y la estatua del león, que de nuevo se había quedado inmóvil, aunque no había perdido su brillo.

De repente, la habitación se sentía fría y misteriosamente silenciosa. Una brisa que causaba escalofríos entraba por la ventana más grande, que se encontraba abierta, y las palabras que conformaban en el aire el nombre de la prueba empezaron a dispersarse lentamente.

—¿Qué pasó...? —intentó preguntar Tarru Potter.

No había tiempo que perder. No había necesidad de comprender si todos los estudiantes de Gryffindor eran invisibles ante sus ojos o si estaban bajo el efecto de un hechizo que los hiciera alucinar.

—¡Vamos! —exclamó Mankar, haciéndole una seña a sus compañeros, mientras se dirigía dando zancadas al cuerpo de Bellatrix. Tarru, Rob, Lesson y Gastón corrieron detrás de él, los cuatro con la ansiedad en su cara.

Se inclinaron sobre el ataúd de cristal e intentaron buscar alguna pista en el cuerpo de la mortífaga. Mankar sonrió al imaginarse a su profesora de Historia de la Magia rehusando ser parte de la prueba.

—Su ropa está desgarrada —observó Rob—. Puede ser señal de una pelea.

—Quizás podemos encontrar trozos de su ropa en el lugar donde lucharon —sugirió Gastón, perspicaz. Mankar sintió alivio de su interés por la prueba.

—No —respondió el capitán—: es una mortífaga. ¿Y si esa ropa es habitual en ella? Estaríamos buscando pistas que no existen.

Los cinco examinaron nuevamente el interior del ataúd. Realmente parecía que Bellatrix dormía. No había rastro visible de haber sufrido algún daño. Y era obvio que no tenían permitido abrir la caja de cristal.

—No veo nada —se quejó Lesson con impaciencia.

—Es verdad —dijo Mankar—. Estamos perdiendo tiempo valioso. Tenemos que empezar a buscar pistas.

—Pero ¿a dónde podemos ir primero? —preguntó Tarru.

—Juanma dijo que el guardabosques había encontrado a Bellatrix en los terrenos del castillo —recordó Rob.

De inmediato, sin necesidad de mirarse o acordarlo, los Guardianes de Nurmengard corrieron hacia la salida de la Sala Común y atravesaron a toda prisa el pasillo del séptimo piso, buscando las escaleras más próximas, para bajar al vestíbulo. Un detalle captó su atención durante el recorrido: se encontraron con estudiantes de las demás casas, lo que significaba que sólo los de Gryffindor estaban bajo el hechizo del León Escarlata.

Saltaron de dos en dos los escalones de la escalera de mármol, cruzaron las enormes puertas de roble y salieron agotados al frío y oscuro prado. Antes de continuar, se fijaron si había alguna pista cercana del asesinato, pero todo estaba tranquilo y silencioso, y demasiado oscuro para encontrar algo.

—¿Dónde...? —preguntó Gastón.

—La cabaña de Vito —dijo Mankar, reanudando la carrera, en dirección a la casa del guardabosques. Daba la impresión de que sólo estaba allí de adorno, pues jamás habían visto al actual director de Harrylatino entrar a ella. Golpearon a la puerta tan pronto como llegaron y se abrió de inmediato, aunque sólo un poco.

—Hola, chicos.

Se había asomado una cabeza peluda, en la parte más alta de la puerta. los Guardianes alzaron la mirada para poder ver la cara de Rubeus Hagrid. O de un profesor de Harrylatino disfrazado de él, seguramente.

—¿Hagrid? —preguntó Gastón con burla. Aquello de los personajes de Harry Potter era un poco extraño, pero seguramente todos los implicados en la prueba pertenecían a la historia del niño mago.

—Hagrid —dijo Lesson sin perder el tiempo—, ¿qué ocurrió con Bellatrix?

El semigigante miró a los chicos con el ceño fruncido y negando con la cabeza, durante un par de segundos antes de responder.

—No sé de qué me están hablando —dijo nervioso.

—Somos participantes del Torneo del León Escarlata —explicó Less con impaciencia. Hagrid levantó una ceja.

—Nos hemos enterado de que encontraste el cuerpo de Bellatrix tirado en el césped —dijo Mankar, intentando hablar como si se tratara de un asesinato real—. ¿Podrías contarnos lo que viste?

—No creo que sea buena idea que lo sepan —respondió Hagrid de inmediato—. Es mejor que no se metan donde no los han llamado —sus negros ojos se veían claramente asustados.

—Por favor, Hagrid —dijo Rob, siguiéndole el juego a Mankar—. Es importante si queremos descubrir quién es el culpable de esto.

—Miren, chicos —habló Hagrid con rapidez—, simplemente yo iba caminando por los terrenos y vi una sombra alta que salió corriendo en dirección al bosque. La llamé, pero no se detuvo. En el lugar que acababa de dejar, encontré el cuerpo. Lo llevé rápidamente a la enfermería y le avisé a Dumbledore. Por favor, tengan mucho cuidado. La persona que lo hizo podría estar por ahí...

—¿Qué hacías tú a esta hora de la noche en los terrenos? —interrumpió Lesson con tono acusador. Hagrid lo miró ofendido. Mankar recordó que todos eran sospechosos.

—Siempre salgo en la noche a recolectar comida para los jobberknolls más viejos del bosque —explicó Hagrid seriamente.

—Gracias —sonrió Mankar, dándose la vuelta. Los demás se despidieron.

—Tengan cuidado —insistió Hagrid, y cerró la puerta de la cabaña con fuerza.

—¿Creen que dice la verdad? —preguntó Gastón.

—Creo que esta prueba es basada en el mundo de Harry Potter —supuso Mankar—. El colegio es en honor a él... Bueno, pues los personajes de este caso también deben ser como los de las historias —y él las conocía bastante bien, por suerte, y gracias en parte al club _Dumblemort_—. Hagrid es bueno. No haría daño a otra persona sin motivo.

—Quizás lo tenía —observó Tarru.

—Vamos. Según Hagrid, la sombra que estaba con el cuerpo de Bellatrix corrió en dirección al bosque —dijo Mankar.

—No querrás que vayamos allí —dijo Ron con voz asustada.

Mankar estaba a punto de decir «¿Y qué nos puede pasar?», pero entonces recordó que lo que vivían era real, a pesar de todo. No estaban en una dimensión alterna ni en una especie de Hogwarts virtual. Miró el lúgubre Laberinto a lo lejos y dijo:

—Debemos tener cuidado.

Pero solamente tuvieron que dar unos pasos más en dirección al bosque, cuando alguien saltó de entre los árboles. El corazón de Mankar dio un brinco. Ron soltó un grito ahogado.

—_¡Lumos! _—exclamó Mankar, más fuerte de lo que quería.

Un muchacho alto y de cara redonda los miraba con los ojos desorbitados, completamente pálido, y les apuntaba con la varita. Mankar lo contempló un instante con los ojos entornados.

—¿Neville?

El muchacho bajó lentamente la varita, sin perder la expresión aterrorizada. Los Guardianes esperaron que Neville dijera algo, pero se quedó en silencio, mirándolos a los cinco.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Rob.

—Me estoy escondiendo —respondió Neville, tartamudeando con voz débil—. ¿Han... han escuchado? Be-Bellatrix Lestrange está en el castillo. Viene por mí. Lo sé.

—No te preocupes —lo tranquilizó Lesson—. No te hará nada. Alguien la mató —lo dijo como si comentara el clima, pero aquellas palabras tuvieron una reacción en Neville que no esperaban: el chico dio un salto hacia atrás y empezó a temblar violentamente. Un par de lágrimas se derramaron por su rostro.

—Muerta... —murmuraba para sí—. Muerta...

Daba la impresión que no podía sostenerse en pie, pero de repente salió corriendo a toda velocidad en dirección al castillo, chillando de pánico.

—Bien hecho, genio —le dijo Mankar a Ron despectivamente. Éste le sonrió como disculpa.

Recorrieron rápidamente el borde del bosque hasta llegar a los muros del castillo, sin encontrar nada sospechoso.

—Quizás Neville tenga razón —dijo Rob—. Tal vez Bellatrix venía por él.

—Pero si Neville se enteró y vino al bosque a esconderse —dijo Tarru, pensativo—, seguramente alguien la vio dentro del castillo y le contó a él. O quizás él mismo la vio.

—¿Crees que no murió en los terrenos, sino dentro del castillo? —preguntó Mankar—. Entonces el asesino la sacó del edificio y seguramente iba a enterrarla en el bosque, pero Hagrid lo ahuyentó y tuvo que abandonar el cuerpo.

—¿Pero a dónde se dirigía Bellatrix? ¿A la Sala Común? —preguntó Gastón, mientras terminaban de subir la escalera de piedra y entraban al vestíbulo.

—Tal vez —respondió Rob—. Pero si Neville se enteró de que Bellatrix estaba en el castillo, seguramente no era tan tarde como para que los alumnos no pudieran salir de sus Salas Comunes. A menos que alguien la estuviera esperando y la hubiera visto llegar...

—No —interrumpió Mankar—. No hagamos suposiciones sin pistas. Creo que si Neville se hubiera enterado con anticipación de la llegada de Bellatrix, habría tenido tiempo de hacer algo más inteligente que esconderse en el bosque. Como avisar a Dumbledore.

—Juanma dijo que sólo venía de visita al castillo —recordó Tarru.

—O eso hizo creer ella —murmuró Mankar. Se estaba dando cuenta de que no había absolutamente nada seguro en el caso, salvo que la mortífaga estaba muerta. Era frustrante esa sensación de no saber nada. Se veían obligados a sacar conclusiones de puras suposiciones.

Los cinco se detuvieron en la mitad del vestíbulo, pensando.

—Si Bellatrix venía a buscar a Neville —dijo Mankar lentamente—, podía ir a la Sala Común, pero necesitaría la contraseña para entrar... ¿Y si lo buscó en el Gran Salón?

—Vamos a ver —propuso Lesson, y los cinco se encaminaron allí.

En el Gran Salón estaba todavía la decoración de Halloween. Algunos chicos de otras casas estaban sentados a las mesas, comiendo. En la Mesa Alta, una figura vestida con una túnica negra inclinaba la cabeza sobre un plato, y su cabello colgaba como una cortina negra que ocultaba su cara.

—Snape —dijo Mankar, agilizando el paso hacia el fondo del Gran Salón.

Subieron a la tarima donde cenaba Snape solitario, con su cabello largo y su piel cetrina, sin saber muy bien lo que podían decirle.

—Buenas noches, profesor —saludó Mankar con timidez.

Snape miró con desprecio los colores rojo y dorado de sus túnicas y preguntó:

—¿Qué quieren?

—Nos preguntábamos si sabía algo relacionado con la muerte de Bellatrix —dijo Mankar.

—No —respondió simplemente, con fastidio.

Hubo un silencio. Los chicos esperaban que el profesor dijera algo más, pero no lo hizo. Mankar insistió:

—¿No ha visto usted nada raro?

—¿No puedo comer en paz?

—Disculpe... —respondió Mankar. Miró a sus compañeros de equipo con lástima y se dispuso a retirarse.

—Bellatrix entró al castillo por la tarde, cuando todos estaban comiendo —soltó Snape de mala gana—. Molly salía de la sala de profesores y ambos la vimos subir la escalera del vestíbulo. Ella la siguió.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Mankar—. ¿La mamá de Ron Weasley?

Snape hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza, sin mirarlos.

—¿Y usted qué hacía a esa hora en el vestíbulo? —preguntó Lesson confianzudo.

—¡Largo! —gritó Snape mirándolos con ira.

Los Guardianes salieron del Gran Salón como un rayo.

—A nadie le gusta que sospechen de él, Ron —le reprochó Mankar.

—Al menos ahora sabemos que Bellatrix entró al castillo y que subió la escalera del vestíbulo —dijo Lesson—. Claro, suponiendo que Snape dice la verdad.

—Si su versión y la de Molly coinciden, probablemente sí —comentó Rob.

—¿Y dónde puede estar Molly? —preguntó Tarru.

—Vamos a buscarla a la sala de profesores —propuso Gastón—. Allí estaba cuando Snape la vio.

Cruzaron el vestíbulo y tocaron a la puerta de la sala de profesores, frente a la cual había un par de gárgolas. La profesora Troyana la abrió y los saludó.

—¿Qué los trae por aquí?

—Profesora, ¿ha visto usted a Molly Weasley? —preguntó Rob.

—¿A quién? Ah... están en el Torneo de Gryffindor. Pasen, pasen.

Entraron a la amplia sala, en la que había una gran mesa rodeada por numerosas sillas, y unos cuantos muebles más. En el asiento más cercano, había un hombre de cabello negro y largo.

—Sirius, vienen a preguntarte por tu prima —dijo Troyana como si le hablara al encargado de una tienda.

—No digas que es mi prima —respondió el hombre con amargura en la voz—. ¿En qué puedo ayudarles? —preguntó a los Guardianes de mal humor.

—Eh... queríamos saber si... has visto a Bellatrix.

—No, no la he visto —dijo Sirius Black con seriedad.

—¿Tú no estabas muerto? —preguntó Lesson. Sirius hizo una expresión de desconcierto y luego otra de impaciencia. Mankar supuso que no eran los primeros en preguntárselo esa noche. Sintió ganas de darle una palmada en la nuca a Ron, pero se contuvo.

Eso significaba que, aunque los personajes estuvieran basados en los de la historia de Harry Potter, el misterio del asesinato de Bellatrix no tenía por qué seguir las reglas de los libros. Bien podrían encontrarse por allí a los padres de Harry, que estaban muertos en la historia.

—¿Y has visto a Molly? —preguntó Rob.

—Claro, ella y yo vinimos juntos —dijo Sirius, encogiéndose de hombros—. La profesora McGonagall quería hablar con ella y yo aproveché para acompañarla. Hace mucho que no veía a Harry... Pero él estaba en clase y me tuve que quedar aquí toda la tarde hablando sobre Ron. Cuando íbamos a cenar al Gran Salón, salió ella primero al vestíbulo sin decir ni una palabra. Y sigo esperándola aquí.

—¿Cuánto llevas esperando? —preguntó Gastón.

—Desde que terminé de cenar —dijo Sirius de inmediato—. Harry dijo que estaba muy atrasado con unos deberes y subió a la Sala Común, así que yo no tenía a dónde más ir.

—¿Quién crees que mató a Bellatrix? —preguntó Tarru—. Snape no nos quiso decir nada...

—Lo apostaría todo a que fue él —dijo Sirius—. Quejicus se esconde detrás de su máscara del odio y la indiferencia, pero la verdad es que es tan cobarde como para matar a una mujer...

—Era una mortífaga —le recordó Mankar.

—Dumbledore nunca ha considerado el asesinato como una solución —afirmó Sirius—. Aunque no te niego que incluso yo tendría motivos para hacerlo...

Mankar alzó una ceja y los Guardianes miraron a Sirius con perspicacia.

—No pensarán que lo hice yo, ¿verdad? —Sirius sonrió con incredulidad.

—Gracias —dijo Mankar, antes de retirarse de la sala de profesores. Cuando estuvieron afuera, preguntó a sus compañeros—: Parece que dice la verdad. Su versión concuerda con la de Snape.

—A menos que sean cómplices... —observó Tarru.

—Pero, ¿por qué inculparían a Molly entonces? —preguntó Rob.

—Ni idea —dijo Mankar—. Vamos a la Sala Común. Si Bellatrix buscaba a Neville, tuvo que ir allí también.

Subieron la escalera de mármol y recorrieron rápidamente el camino a la Sala Común de Gryffindor. No se cruzaron con nadie más que con los estudiantes de otras casas, lo cual fue un alivio, pues la lista de sospechosos se hacía cada vez más larga.

Llegaron frente al retrato del hombre rodeado por leones y entraron. La Sala Común se encontraba exactamente como la habían dejado. Lesson empezó a recorrerla buscando alguna señal de lucha. Se asomó por la gran ventana, que seguía abierta, y cuando se volteó para mirar a sus compañeros, tumbó una mesita que había allí cerca, sobre la que había un jarrón de cristal rojo con flores, el cual se hizo añicos al caer al suelo.

—¡Uy!

Mankar estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Ron Lesson le caía bien, y todo, pero su torpeza les estaba costando caro. Debido a su imprudencia, los sospechosos se habían enojado, lo cual no era conveniente, pues de lo contrario hablarían con más tranquilidad y sinceridad.

—Parece que no hay nada por aquí —dijo Ron, intentando recoger los trozos del jarrón y colocarlos en la mesa.

En ese momento, entro alguien a la Sala Común. Era una joven de cabello castaño, largo y alborotado, cargando una gran cantidad de libros.

—_Nyd, Eh, Beorc, Is, Lagu, Lagu, Eh..._ —murmuraba.

—¡Hola, Hermione! —saludó Mankar sonriente. No era la verdadera mejor amiga de Harry Potter, por supuesto, pero era uno de sus personajes favoritos y con el cual se sentía un poco identificado.

—¿Qué hacen todos despiertos a esta hora? —preguntó la muchacha con voz mandona. Movió un poco los libros, dejando ver la placa plateada de prefecta.

—Estamos investigando lo que pasó con Bellatrix —dijo Lesson, intentando que Hermione no viera el jarrón roto.

—Ah. —Hermione hizo un gesto de reprobación.

—¿Te ayudamos con esos libros? —preguntó Mankar.

—No, gracias. Los voy a subir por la escalera del dormitorio y los chicos no pueden entrar allí —respondió Hermione.

—¿Qué haces tú despierta tan tarde? —preguntó Lesson, acercándose a la chica. Mankar estuvo a punto de golpearlo. Lesson tenía expresión de culpabilidad por el jarrón que rompió, así que se detuvo de forma que Hermione no pudiera verlo. Todavía no había entendido que era una actriz.

—Estaba buscando unos libros de Runas Antiguas —dijo Hermione con indiferencia—. Chicos, tengo que llegar pronto a mi club. Necesito estudiar y terminar unas cosas. Nos vemos luego —y se marchó por la escalera del dormitorio.

—No sabía que Hermione tuviera un club —dijo Gastón.

—Estamos en Harrylatino —le recordó Tarru.

—Vamos a su club —propuso Mankar—. Creo que ella nos puede ayudar un poco.

Subieron la escalera de los dormitorios de los chicos. Pero un poco antes de llegar de la puerta de la Sala de Clubes, encontraron una puerta que hasta ese día no se encontraba allí. Tenía una placa que decía:

* * *

HARRY POTTER  
RON WEASLEY  
NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM  
SEAMUS FINNIGAN  
DEAN THOMAS

* * *

Mankar miró a sus compañeros y entraron a la habitación. Era igual que cualquier otro dormitorio. En ese momento, se escuchaban las respiraciones lentas de los chicos que dormían en sus camas, con las cortinas cerradas.

Pero había alguien más allí: la mamá de Ron Weasley, Molly, revolvía el interior del baúl que había frente a una de las camas.

—¿Señora Weasley? —preguntó Mankar en voz baja, para no despertar a nadie, aunque estaba seguro de que Neville se escondía detrás de las cortinas de su cama, asustado—. ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

—Sólo estoy... —respondió con voz entrecortada—. Es que Ron olvidó su bate en la Madriguera.

Les enseñó un bate como los que usaban los golpeadores de un equipo de quidditch, lo guardó y lo cerró.

—¿Por qué a esta hora, y no antes? —preguntó Lesson.

La señora Weasley comenzó a tartamudear sin coherencia, pero Mankar la interrumpió.

—Ron no es golpeador. Es guardián.

Molly continuó farfullando cosas sin sentido y se ruborizó. Les hizo señas para que salieran todos del dormitorio, para que no despertaran a los chicos. Ella y los Guardianes salieron a la escalera de caracol, y después de que cerraron la puerta, la señora Weasley volvió a hablar:

—Ron no es golpeador, pero pidió prestado el bate de Fred para practicar un poco.

Era evidente que acababa de ocurrírsele.

—¿Usted ha visto a Bellatrix Lestrange? —preguntó Rob.

—Sí, sí —respondió Molly, intentando sonar casual—. Bueno, yo quería seguirla para... Sí, pero la perdí de vista. Chicos, me tengo que ir ya. Sirius debe estar esperándome —y bajó la escalera rápidamente, haciendo caso omiso de las preguntas de los niños.

—Fue ella —dijo Lesson de inmediato.

—Aún no estamos seguros —respondió Gastón.

—Yo no lo creo —dijo Mankar—. Parece que desde que la vio por el vestíbulo, estuvo siguiéndola. Si ella fuera la asesina, ya se habría ido del colegio. Tal vez ha estado buscándola y ni siquiera se ha enterado de que Bellatrix murió.

—Eso, o quiere despistarnos —dijo Lesson.

—¿Y qué hay del bate? —preguntó Tarru.

—Puede que a Ron (Weasley) —aclaró Mankar, mirando a Ron Lesson, por si las dudas— sí se lo haya prestado Fred. Ella lo tomó y estuvo buscando a Bellatrix para hacerle daño con él.

—Pero es una bruja. Puede matarla con una maldición —observó Gastón.

Mankar pensó durante unos segundos antes de responder.

—Sí, pero si usaba su varita, podía demostrarse que ella lo hizo. No creo que ella fuera capaz de robar la de otra persona, inculpándola... Todos sabemos que odia a Bellatrix, pero no por eso haría daño a un inocente.

—Así que prefirió hacerlo al mejor estilo muggle —dijo Lesson.

—Pero, Mankar, recuerda que el cadáver no muestra señales de golpes —dijo Rob.

—Sí... —coincidió el capitán—. Aunque no se puede ver mucho desde afuera del ataúd.

—Vayamos al club de Hermione —propuso Lesson. Subieron la escalera y atravesaron la puerta, entrando a la Sala de Clubes.

No fue difícil encontrarlo: a esa hora de la noche eran pocos los clubes actualizados.

«Plataforma Élfica para la Defensa de los Derechos Obreros», rezaba el letrero sobre la puerta de uno de los clubes, en cuya placa aparecía el nombre de la fundadora, Hermione Granger. Los cinco tuvieron que afiliarse para poder entrar; era una suerte que todos tenían afiliaciones disponibles.

El interior del club estaba repleto de prendas de vestir diminutas que colgaban de las paredes y se amontonaban en las sillas y mesas. Hermione estaba revolviéndolo todo, mientras murmuraba nombres de runas.

—Hola, de nuevo —la saludó Mankar.

—Hola, chicos —dijo Hermione, sin mirarlos—. Gracias por afiliarse. Espérenme un momento y les hablaré sobre la PEDDO.

—No, no es necesario —respondió Ron.

Hermione no dijo nada. Abrió uno de los armarios y empezó a sacar guantes y calcetines y a tirarlos por todas partes.

—¿Qué buscas? —preguntó Mankar.

—Perdí un objeto muy importante. Pensé que lo había dejado aquí...

—Oye, ¿tú has visto algo extraño, o sabes algo de Bellatrix? —preguntó Lesson.

La chica no respondió de inmediato. Se dio la vuelta y se quedó pensativa unos segundos.

—Creo que está por allí —murmuró.

—¿Eh?

—Hablo de mi giratiempo —respondió Hermione con impaciencia—. No sé dónde lo dejé... —miró a Mankar a los ojos un instante y dijo—: Ah. No, no tengo idea. Me habría gustado que nadie se enterara de lo ocurrido. Neville está muy asustado, pobrecillo... Hace como una hora vino aquí y estuve consolándolo un buen rato...

—¿Y quién crees que pudo haberlo hecho? —preguntó Tarru.

—No sé —dijo la chica—. Vi a la madre de Ron por todo el castillo como loca. La vi entrar y salir varias veces.

—¿Ah sí? —preguntó Ron—. ¿Tú dónde estabas cuando la viste?

—En la sala de profesores —respondió Hermione, volviendo su atención a los cajones de un escritorio, revolviendo su contenido buscando su giratiempo—. Estuve cenando con Neville y después fui allá. Quería hablar con el profesor Flitwick sobre el útlimo examen... Alguien llegó con el rumor de que habían visto a Bellatrix entrar al castillo hacía un buen rato, y Neville salió corriendo hacia los terrenos. Pero no era necesario que se escondiera, porque ya habían matado a Bellatrix. Me lo dijo la profesora McGonagall. La señora Weasley bajó de la escalera de mármol y salió también, pero daba la impresión de que ella no sabía.

»Luego hice un par de recorridos por el castillo, ya saben, ronda de prefecta para revisar que todo esté en orden, y volví a verla varias veces, con un bate de quidditch. Cuando terminé, vine a mi club a estudiar un poco para el examen de Runas de la próxima semana, y fue cuando vino Neville, asustado. Entonces recordé que la señora Pince me tenía unos libros guardados, así que fui a recogerlos, y luego volví a la Sala Común.

—Vale —dijo Mankar—. Creo que entonces será mejor que sigamos buscando pistas.

Salieron del club de Hermione y bajaron a la Sala Común, preguntándose qué hacer ahora. Hasta el momento, no tenían un primer sospechoso, ni una pista que los condujera a algún lado...

Lesson corrió hacia el jarrón que rompió y siguió recogiendo trozos del cristal escarlata. Mankar desvió su mirada hacia la ventana.

—Si Bellatrix fue encontrada afuera... pero entró al castillo... y nadie la vio salir... no salió por la puerta del vestíbulo.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó Tarru.

—¿Y si la tiraron por la ventana? —sugirió Mankar—. Por eso su cadáver apareció en los terrenos. Desde que el León Escarlata rugió, la ventana estuvo abierta. Era una pista desde el principio.

—Pero Bellatrix está... entera —dijo Gastón.

—Tal vez tenga algunos huesos rotos. No se puede saber en esa postura —dijo Mankar, observando el cadáver. Estuvo pensando durante unos segundos, contemplando el perfecto disfraz de la profesora Callahan. Quizás para eso lo había buscado antes del inicio de la prueba: para darle una pista—. Tenemos que volver a bajar a los terrenos —dijo Mankar de repente—. Vamos a buscar el lugar donde Bellatrix cayó.

Se dirigió de inmediato a la entrada de la Sala Común y los Guardianes lo siguieron. Todos menos Lesson, quien seguía intentando recomponer el jarrón rojo.

—¡Ron, no hay tiempo para eso! —gritó Mankar estresado. Se acercó al chico y éste lo miró con gesto de disculpa.

—¡Lo siento...! ¡No tardo, ya casi termino!

—_¡Reparo!_ —exclamó Mankar con impaciencia, apuntándole con la varita a los trozos de cristal.

El jarrón volvió a la normalidad, pero algunos diminutos fragmentos de color dorado no se habían adherido bien y seguían dispersos por la mesa y el suelo. Mankar supuso que el hechizo no había salido bien debido a la ansiedad. Lesson se conformó con que el jarrón hubiera recuperado su forma, y no hizo caso a los fragmentos dorados que quedaron.

Estaban exhaustos, pero los Guardianes no tuvieron opción más que volver a bajar al vestíbulo y salir por las puertas de roble. Intentaron ubicar el lugar en el que caería alguien si se lanzara desde la torre de Gryffindor.

Un alboroto cercano los distrajo. Provenía del Laberinto: alguien acababa de ganar. Mankar se acercó con curiosidad, para ver quién había sido, mientras revisaba el césped con la varita encendida, en busca de alguna pista. El letrero en la parte alta del seto decía: «¡Haher Weasley ha alcanzado la Copa de los Tres Magos!».

Mankar sonrió, divertido por el hecho de que Haher se metiera a jugar al Laberinto en vez de participar en la prueba del Torneo. Luego, recordó que por más que tardaran dentro del Laberinto, el juego sólo duraría cinco minutos.

Los estudiantes que habían jugado al Laberinto se dispersaron rápidamente y regresaron al castillo. Haher se quedó un rato sentado en el borde de la plataforma del ganador, hablando con dos siluetas. Luego, ellos tres corrieron en dirección al castillo nuevamente y pasaron justo delante de Mankar, pero no se dieron cuenta de ello, a pesar de que su varita estaba encendida. Haher estaba acompañado por Juanjo y Mati.

—Es la mejor decisión que pudieron tomar, de verdad —les dijo Juanjo con orgullo.

Y cuando los vio, Mankar entendió a qué se refería Macnair, y se sintió más triste que nunca en su vida. Durante un instante, se negó a creer que aquello fuera cierto.

No. Tenía que ser una broma. O un juego. O un malentendido. O una alucinación.

Pero ni siquiera su sarcástica conciencia, que llevaba muda toda la noche, quiso decirle lo que era obvio. Lo que Mankar vio con sus propios ojos. Lo que explicaba todo, y que él tenía que haberlo previsto, porque iba a ocurrir en cualquier momento. No era necesario que nadie se lo dijera.

Haher llevaba puesta una túnica con los colores azul y bronce. Se había cambiado de casa. A Ravenclaw, con Juanjo. Y Mati también.

Resultó abrumador.

¿Qué importaba ponerse a pensar todas las razones que había tenido Haher para hacerlo? ¿Qué importaban las cosas que ahora podía entender al saber que Haher ya no era un Gryffindor? ¿Qué podía importar en ese momento?

Sólo una cosa: su mejor amigo no se lo había dicho.

—¡Mankar, la encontramos! —gritó alguien—. ¡La varita de Bellatrix!

Tampoco importaba. Era tan grande su tristeza que se nublaron sus sentidos. Ya no veía bien, ni escuchaba. Podría estarse quemando en ese momento y no lo sentía. Tampoco importaba.

—¿Vamos a la Sala Común? —dijo otra voz emocionada—. ¡Estoy seguro de que ya vamos a resolver el misterio!

Alguien tiró de su mano y lo llevó corriendo al interior del castillo.

Mankar tenía un nudo en la garganta. Sentía mucha tristeza. Y también ira. Envidia. Odio. Venganza. Desprecio. Y quería concentrarse en esos sentimientos.

—¡Suéltame! —rugió Mankar, cuando ya se encontraban en el vestíbulo. Lanzó una mirada asesina a Ron Lesson, que dio un brinco.

—¿Estás bien?

_¿QUÉ TE IMPORTA?_ —vociferó la conciencia de Mankar, pero tenía tanta rabia que sintió que no valía la pena responder.

Lo único que quería era estar solo. O con Haher, quizás. Pero para librarse de esa maldita prueba del Torneo, tenía que terminarla antes. Fue tal su deseo que todo estuvo claro en ese momento.

—¡Juanma! ¡Devil! ¡Tenemos la respuesta! —gritó.

Los dos profesores, envueltos en sus capas escarlata, aparecieron de repente frente a ellos, junto con Bellatrix, quien descansaba en el ataúd.

—No podrán cambiar la respuesta una vez la hayan dado —le advirtió Juanma.

—Neville fue quien mató a Bellatrix —dijo Mankar rápida y monótonamente—. Escuchó el rumor de que ella estaba en el castillo, y fue a esconderse fuera del castillo. Encontró el cadáver de Bellatrix y salió corriendo al bosque prohibido. Ésa fue la sombra que vio Hagrid. Luego, lo encontramos y regresó corriendo a la Sala Común. Fue al club de Hermione y le robó el giratiempo. Le dio vueltas y regresó un par de horas, justo para encontrar a Bellatrix en la Sala Común y lanzarla por la ventana. Pero algo tuvo que salir mal, pues el giratiempo se rompió y los trozos cayeron cerca de ahí. Los confundimos con pedazos de cristal del jarrón, pero se pueden reconocer por el color dorado. Por eso Hermione no lo encontraba, y por eso nadie vio entrar a Neville de nuevo, así como nadie vio a Bellatrix salir, a pesar de que Molly estaba buscándola para matarla ella misma. Puede que Neville sea un chico miedoso y pacífico, pero creo que vengar a sus padres era uno de sus más grandes propósitos. Y lo logró.

Los Guardianes miraron a Mankar boquiabiertos. Juanma levantó una ceja.

—Perfecto —elogió Devil—. Casi como si lo hubieras sabido desde un principio. Como si hubieras visto el futuro —añadió con malicia.

No insinuaba trampas, por más de que lo pareciera. Mankar sabía exactamente a qué se refería la mujer. Pero no estaba de ánimos para responderle ni para pensar en ello.

Los otros cuatro chicos comenzaron a gritar de alegría y a celebrar, chocando las palmas.

—¿Nos podemos ir? —preguntó Mankar con la misma voz monótona a Devil.

—Claro, para ustedes el hechizo finaliza en este momento —dijo Juanma con alegría—. Son el primer equipo que lo logra.

Agitó la varita en lo alto y de la nada aparecieron estudiantes de Gryffindor que corrían en grupos en el vestíbulo, la escalera, la sala de profesores, afuera del castillo y en el Gran Salón. Los Guardianes de Nurmengard eran invisibles para todos ellos.

—Ahora que alguien ha ganado la prueba, Bellatrix debe estar a punto de despertar —dijo Devil.

Juanma levantó la tapa de la caja de cristal esperando a que la profesora Callahan se recobrara. Mankar no esperó y empezó a caminar hacia la escalera de mármol, dándoles la espalda.

—Señor Gastón Weasley —oyó decir a Taz—. Espero que, ahora que la prueba ha terminado, pueda dedicar un poco de tiempo a estudiar Transformaciones. Sus notas están desastrozas.

No obtuvo respuesta, y Mankar, con la mente en blanco, imaginó la expresión indiferente de Gastón. Los equipos de Gryffindor corrían de un lado a otro silenciosamente, concentrados.

—Betty, Betty —llamó Juanma sonriente a Callahan—. Bella...trix Durmiente. Qué Bella Actriz... Despierta, ya terminó la prueba.

_Qué chistes tan estúpidos _—escupió la conciencia de Mankar, y él estuvo a punto de decir lo mismo en voz alta. Estaba tan furioso que todo le molestaba.

Mankar empezó a subir la escalera de mármol pisando fuerte, mientras una avalancha de pensamientos estaba a punto de caer sobre su mente.

—¿Betty? ¿Betty estás bien? Taz, no se despierta... ¿Crees que bebió mucha poción?

—¿Profesora Callahan? —escuchó decir a Lesson a sus espaldas, seguramente intentando moverla.

_Ja, ya quiero ver la cara de Callahan cuando despierte y vea a Lesson chuzándola_ —se burló la conciencia de Mankar.

Se detuvo a mitad de la escalera, pero no se dio la vuelta a mirarlo.

—¿Betty? Despierta, Betty —insistió Taz, ahora con seriedad—. Tú, Potter, llama a la enfermera, ¡pronto!

—Profesora Callahan, despierte —dijo Lesson de nuevo, ahora con voz quebrada, un sonido que perforó a Mankar, mientras unos pasos apresurados empezaron a subir las escaleras y Tarru pasó junto a él.

—Por favor, Betty —imploró Juanma.

Y lo siguiente que Mankar escuchó lo hizo darse cuenta de que sí había cosas que importaban en ese momento, más que su ira absurda. Escuchó la voz angustiada y quebrada de su hermano.

—¡No percibo signos vitales, Taz! ¡Creo que está muerta!


	13. Conciencia

**Capítulo 13: Conciencia  
**

_Dedicado a mi conciencia_

_

* * *

_

Resultó devastador. Las palabras de Juanma fueron seguidas de un total caos. Taz insistía a gritos que la profesora Callahan no podía estar muerta, que era sólo el efecto de la poción que le habían dado. Juanma estaba convencido de que el efecto terminaba en cuanto un equipo completara la prueba, y lo repetía una y otra vez con su fuerte voz quebrada.

Empezaron a escucharse con fuerza pasos apresurados provenientes de todos lugares. Algunos profesores llegaban a la escalera de mármol y bajaban a toda prisa para intentar ayudar a Callahan. Estudiantes curiosos también se acercaban, sólo para estorbar, pensaba Mankar. Los de Gryffindor, que en general se encontraban todavía bajo el hechizo del León Escarlata, no comprendían lo que ocurría cuando pasaban por el vestíbulo, y cuando querían terminar la prueba, y se acababa el efecto del hechizo, hacían preguntas sobre la profesora Callahan en voz bastante alta.

Por todas partes se escuchaban lamentos, sollozos, exclamaciones...

—¡¿Cómo es posible que la hayan metido ahí dentro? ¡Debió morir asfixiada! —reprochó incrédulo el profesor Zancaturno.

—¡Nosotros tomamos todas las medidas de seguridad! —explicaba Juanma una y otra vez.

—Pero ¿por qué tenían que meterla? ¿No era más fácil colocar una mujer falsa o crear una ilusión con un hechizo? ¿Tenía que ser una persona viva?

—Queríamos darle más realismo —respondió Taz enojada—. No tenía por qué correr ningún riesgo. Y ella aceptó voluntariamente.

—¡Claro, nada mejor que un asesinato para un juego en el que participan niños!

_¿Podrían callarlo de una vez? _—rugió la voz en la cabeza de Mankar—. _¿Qué, no ve que está muerta? ¿No ve que sólo empeora las cosas?_

Mankar cerró los ojos. Cada vez aumentaba el alboroto en el lugar. Él seguía clavado a mitad de la escalera, de espaldas a la escena que se llevaba a cabo en el centro del vestíbulo, escuchando. Ahora sentía tantas emociones que quizás explotaría.

Estaba petrificado. Su corazón latía con violencia. No podía creer lo que ocurría. No podía creer que hubiera muerto una profesora del colegio, así como así. No podía creer que hubiera sido precisamente la profesora Callahan.

No.

A cada instante sentía algo diferente. Como si no hubiera sido suficiente todo lo que sentía desde antes de enterarse. Era una mezcla de ira y tristeza que se apoderaba de él. Apretó los dientes y los puños con tanta fuerza que se hizo daño.

Tristeza, primero, porque había muerto alguien que no lo merecía. La profesora Callahan podía ser malhumorada, pero era buena profesora. Y buena persona. Se había preocupado mucho por Mankar y sus amigos el año anterior. Incluso aquella misma noche parecía haberlo hecho. Mankar se negaba a creer que fuera verdad.

Y una ira inmensa, que crecía más y más a cada momento. Porque hubiera muerto de una forma tan absurda. Porque tal vez sólo hubiera sido un descuido de los organizadores del Torneo. Porque no había estado obligada a aceptar hacer parte de la prueba. Porque nadie se había dado cuenta hasta que ésta había terminado. Porque nadie hacía algo útil para ayudarla, aunque era evidente que ya no había nada que hacer. Porque cada niñito estúpido llegaba a estorbar y mirar el cuerpo de la profesora como si fuera una atracción en un circo.

Estaba tan furioso que sentía ganas de golpear al primer niño que viera que estaba allí sólo para enterarse del chisme.

_Idiotas. Los mismos que llegan al Gran Salón a felicitar al que atrapó la snitch sólo para saber en dónde la encontró _—dijo con un odio profundo la conciencia de Mankar.

—Entonces quizás alguien saboteó el plan —siguió discutiendo Zancaturno—. Y Betty murió por su culpa.

Mankar abrió los ojos por fin y se dio la vuelta. Hacerlo resultó más duro de lo que pensaba. La profesora Fairy Black tenía los ojos bañados en lágrimas y se tapaba la cara con su bufanda, mientras Bea Gryffindor la abrazaba mirando el suelo con expresión de tristeza. La urna en la que descansaba la profesora Callahan estaba oculta por la multitud que la rodeaba. Mankar vio que eran muchos los que derramaban lágrimas y él creyó que tampoco sería capaz de contenerse.

Miró a Zancaturno fijamente mientras éste seguía hablando.

—¿Insinúas que alguien mató a Betty? —preguntó Juanma con voz baja y entrecortada, pero que se escuchó claramente por encima de los murmullos de los curiosos.

—No lo sé. Creo que lo mejor es que el caso sea investigado. Si esto fue planeado, entonces el culpable está entre nosotros.

Aquellas palabras fulminaron a Mankar. No, no le interesaba saber quién era el culpable. No estaba de humor para resolver el misterio de otro asesinato. Había algo más importante detrás de ellas, que lo preocupaba y lo hería. Como si aún fuera poco todo lo que sentía en ese momento.

Salió corriendo a toda velocidad subiendo por la escalera de mármol. Era demasiado. No podía creer que en verdad estuviera ocurriendo todo eso en ese instante.

No sabía a dónde ir. A veces se detenía y caminaba lentamente, y de repente sentía ganas de volver a correr a toda velocidad. Sólo quería estar solo.

¿Y cómo era posible que los demás niños que se encontraba estuvieran lamentándose porque las pruebas de los cuatro torneos hubieran sido suspendidas? ¡Ojalá ése hubiera sido el mayor problema de Mankar en ese momento!

Siguió subiendo por el castillo, recorriendo cada pasillo de cada piso, en lo que le parecieron horas. Cuando llegó al cuarto piso, recordó que allí quedaba el despacho de la profesora Callahan. Se acercó dudoso, preguntándose si podría encontrar allí algo que pudiera servir como pista de su muerte.

No se sintió capaz de entrar a ese lugar. No en ese momento. No era tan fuerte. Y menos si la serpiente mascota de Callahan descansaba allí.

Mankar se alejó corriendo a toda prisa. Subió las escaleras, pensando si en el despacho de Callahan había algo relacionado con lo que ella quería decirles antes del inicio de la prueba. Algo de lo que nunca, pensó con ira, cerrando fuertemente los puños, nunca podría enterarse ahora que Callahan ya no estaba.

—_¡Labenthium!_ —exclamaba desesperadamente sin éxito.

Ahora tenía ganas de ir a su Sala Común. Llegó al séptimo piso, sin poner mucha atención en el camino, y entró por el agujero del retrato. Subió la escalera de su dormitorio entre tropiezos y entró. No quiso mirar la placa de la puerta donde obviamente ya no estaba el nombre de Haher, porque ya no dormiría más allí, pero sintió un dolor en el estómago cuando vio completamente vacío el espacio que hasta hacía unas horas era ocupado por todas las pertenencias de su mejor amigo.

Cambió de opinión. No podía quedarse allí sin sentirse mal. Abrió su propio baúl, lo revolvió hasta encontrar lo que buscaba y lo cerró con brusquedad. Bajó a la Sala Común y salió nuevamente por el retrato.

Volvió a recorrer el castillo absorto en sus pensamientos, revisando una y otra vez si el Laberinto abría. Cabizbajo y un poco agotado, se sentó en un rincón de un pasillo, junto a una estatua, y abrazó sus rodillas con fuerza, como si sintiera un frío que lo congelara, pensando...

No sabía con certeza cuánto tiempo había estado vagando por el castillo. Quizás sólo cinco minutos, o quizás estaba a punto de amanecer. Sin embargo, todo en Harrylatino se hallaba tan despierto como al mediodía, excepto por el temor y la preocupación que se extendía por todos los lugares en donde había personas. Los profesores estaban demasiado ocupados como para molestarse en enviar a los alumnos a dormir, y mucho menos asegurarse de que obedecieran.

Miró a través del vidrio de una inmensa ventana que tenía en frente, y contempló la luna creciente, que iluminaba débilmente, rodeada de sólo unas cuantas estrellas...

Entonces, alguien bajó por unas escaleras cercanas y cruzó el pasillo, junto a Mankar.

—¿Manu? —preguntó con voz entrecortada.

Mankar se lamentó de no haberse escondido un poco más y de no haber notado que el lugar que había escogido para reflexionar se encontraba en el ala oeste del castillo, cerca de la torre de Ravenclaw. No miró al muchacho que le habló, pues ya sabía de quién se trataba. Nadie más lo llamaba «Manu».

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Haher con preocupación.

—¿Qué quieres? —dijo Mankar con voz envenenada, pero que se quedaba corta para demostrar lo furioso que estaba. No sentía ganas ni siquiera de tutearlo, aunque no era capaz de dejar de hacerlo.

—¿Qué ocurre? —dijo Haher ahora dudoso.

Mankar lo miró incrédulo.

Haher se quedó esperando una respuesta. Mankar lo miró ahora con rabia, pero no sabía de qué forma señalar lo obvio. ¿Qué pensaba Haher que ocurría?

_Si las miradas mataran..._ —escuchó decir con malicia en su cabeza.

—Te cambiaste de casa —dijo Mankar estúpidamente.

—Sí —respondió Haher, restándole importancia. Le ofreció su mano para ayudarle a levantarse, pero Mankar no la aceptó. Al fin, Haher añadió—: Es terrible lo que le pasó a la profesora Callahan.

Hubo una pausa. Mankar no estaba dispuesto a hablar. Todavía tenía ganas de golpear a alguien y quizás terminaría haciéndolo si no se iba en ese momento.

—No sabía que te querías cambiar —dijo con voz monótona.

—Sí sabías —respondió Haher. Técnicamente era cierto.

—Dijiste que lo haríamos juntos el próximo curso.

—Sí, pero me cansé de Gryffindor. No te imaginas todas las cosas que hacen en las otras casas además de los torneos. ¿Y en Gryffindor qué? Con la Jefa de Casa que tenemos...

—¿Sólo lo hiciste porque querías participar en juegos por puntos? —dijo Mankar, intentando controlar su voz, a la vez que se ponía en pie de un salto y apretaba los puños con fuerza.

—No es por los puntos...

—Pues no. ¡Preferiste perder todos tus puntos cambiándote de casa! No creo que pienses que vas a llegar lejos en Ravenclaw a estas alturas.

—¿Entonces lo que te importan son mis puntos? —preguntó Haher.

—¿Deberían? Tengo muchos más que tú. Antes de que te cambiaras también —añadió Mankar.

Por algún extraño motivo, aún guardaba la esperanza de que Haher cambiara de opinión, pero estaba tan enojado que no sentía más que ganas de gritarle.

—¿Y qué es lo que tiene de malo? —preguntó Haher—. Pensé que te lo ibas a tomar mejor. Como Gonza.

—¿A Gonza no le importó? —dijo Mankar, cada vez en voz más alta. Haher no respondió—. Pues a él al menos le habrás dicho. Se me ocurría que una decisión así al menos valía la pena que se la compartieras a _tus amigos._ —Habría agregado la palabra «mejores», pero pensó que sonaba muy cursi, más de lo que ya estaba resultando.

—Se lo dije a Juanjo y le agradó mucho la idea. Y luego lo hizo Mati.

Mankar apretó los puños con más fuerza, y también los dientes.

—¡Pues obviamente está feliz de tenerlos con él! —exclamó—. ¿O qué esperabas? ¿Que te dijera que te quedaras en Gryffindor?

—Podemos ser amigos aunque estemos en diferentes casas. —Haher comenzaba a hablar con dureza.

—¡Entonces no había necesidad de que te cambiaras, si es que quieres ser amigo de Macnair!

—Ravenclaw es mi casa verdadera —afirmó Haher rotundamente.

—Sólo porque te conviene.

En ese momento, la voz de Mankar se quebró. Las últimas palabras que pronunció habían sido en voz mucho más baja, y entonces se dio cuenta que una voz diferente a la suya, la de su conciencia, las decía con él, simultáneamente. Por primera vez estaban de acuerdo en algo.

—Creí que confiabas en mí —dijo Mankar, haciendo caso omiso de lo ridículo que sonaba.

—Sigues siendo mi mejor amigo —dijo Haher con la misma firmeza.

—Me habría cambiado contigo si me hubieras dicho... —Mankar no dejaba de mirarlo con ira—. Al menos pudiste haberme preguntado.

—¿Necesitaba tu permiso?

Haher estaba completamente serio. No había en él señales de culpa ni de arrepentimiento. Pero tampoco quería contradecir a Mankar. Se daba cuenta de que le había hecho daño con su decisión.

—No —respondió Mankar, intentando escoger muy bien sus palabras—. Pero habría sido mejor que al menos me hubieras contado lo que querías hacer. Me hubiera gustado enterarme de otra forma, y no porque de casualidad me fijé en el color de tu uniforme.

Al pensar en ese momento, la ira volvió a él con más fuerza que antes y se apoderó de sí.

De repente, el pasillo quedó completamente a oscuras. Mankar sacó su varita instintivamente con la intención de encenderla. Pero no alcanzó a pronunciar ningún conjuro, pues un poderoso destello de color rojo salió de ella y envolvió al chico completamente, separándolo del suelo y haciéndolo girar en el aire a toda velocidad. Estaba demasiado confundido para entender lo que ocurría o para preguntarse cuánto duraría aquello.

Cayó al suelo. Estaba en el único lugar que deseaba estar. El Laberinto.

_¿Qué pasó? _—preguntó con preocupación la conciencia de Mankar.

—Magia accidental, supongo —respondió el chico sin prestarle atención.

Las palabras que acababa de intercambiar con Haher quedaron grabadas en su mente. Sentía que habían estado a punto de hacer las paces. Pero a la vez sentía que no le había dicho todo lo que tenía que decirle.

Estaba un poco aliviado de encontrarse en el Laberinto. Con seguridad era ése el único lugar donde nadie lo molestaría. Sólo esperaba que durara horas y horas... o que nunca terminara, sería perfecto.

_¿Y qué piensas hacer cuando cierre? Sólo habrán pasado cinco minutos._

—Necesito un tiempo a solas. Aquí nadie me va a molestar.

Empezó a caminar. No podía quedarse quieto ni un segundo. Miraba el suelo sin prestar atención del camino que tomaba o a los letreros por los que pasaba. No le interesaba en absoluto ganar en esa ocasión. Sólo vagaba sin rumbo, y daba media vuelta en cuanto daba con un callejón sin salida.

—¿Cómo pude ser tan tonto? —dijo por fin, un rato después.

_¿Por qué lo dices?_

—Desde un principio debí darme cuenta de que Haher se había cambiado de casa, o de otra forma no habría podido verlo, por el hechizo del León Escarlata.

_Ah... Bueno, yo ya me había dado cuenta _—dijo la voz de la conciencia de Mankar, como si se tratara de lo más obvio del mundo—_, pero no sabía cómo funcionaba el hechizo, así que no podía concluir nada. Y menos sabiendo cómo te pondrías._

—Sí, tú lo sabes todo —dijo Mankar enojado.

_En realidad, sé exactamente lo mismo que tú._

Hubo una pausa. No valía la pena desquitarse con su conciencia, por extraño que sonara. No estaba seguro de que alguien fuera culpable de lo que ocurría, ni siquiera de que estaba en lo correcto sintiéndose así.

Miró al cielo y volvió a fijarse en las estrellas, y en la luna creciente con su luz débil...

—¿Crees que estoy exagerando con lo que hizo Haher? —preguntó Mankar en voz alta y como si le hablara a alguien que estuviera a su lado. No le importaba que alguien lo oyera o pensara que estaba loco, aunque en realidad parecía que el Laberinto estaba completamente vacío a excepción de él. Pero tenía que estar lleno, porque Haher no había podido entrar tras él, y vio desaparecer a Mankar frente a sus ojos. Y él no se perdería un Laberinto ni aunque no ganara puntos.

_¿Lo crees tú?_ —dijo su conciencia.

—No —respondió Mankar con firmeza—. Sé que si yo me hubiera cambiado de casa, lo mínimo que podía hacer era avisarle a mi mejor amigo.

_Pero él tiene derecho a tomar sus propias decisiones. Él no depende de los demás como lo haces tú._

Sin embargo, y como si se contradijera, unos recuerdos pasaron por la mente de Mankar. Hacía mucho que no tenía esa sensación.

_—Todos tenemos algo de otras casas _—decía él a sus amigos en el Gran Salón, la noche que llegaron al colegio—._ Pero sin duda que me considero en parte Ravenclaw. Mi patronus es un águila, ¿no?_

_—El próximo curso iremos allá, entonces _—afirmó Gonza.

_—Nos cambiamos los tres juntos, vale _—declaró Haher.

—Era prácticamente una promesa...

_Tal vez para ti. Para él no significaba mucho _—dijo la conciencia de Mankar con amabilidad.

—_Sin duda alguna seré Gryffindor. Es la casa más destacable de todas y tengo las cualidades precisas _—decía Haher en el expreso de Harrylatino, un año antes, mientras hablaban de la casa a la que querían ser seleccionados.

_Y tú querías estar en Slytherin_ —afirmó la conciencia de Mankar—. _Eso era por las Gemas. Pero ahora que ninguno de los dos la tiene, pueden preferir una casa imparcialmente._

Mankar asintió de mala gana.

—Pero pensé que yo le importaba al menos un poco, lo suficiente como para que me lo dijera antes de hacerlo... Aunque tal parece que si hubiera sido yo quien se cambiara, no le habría interesado para nada...

_No digas eso. Haher te quiere y tú lo sabes._

—No debí dejar que esto pasara... —continuó diciendo Mankar, como si no hubiera escuchado la intervención de la voz de su cabeza, aunque lo cierto era que sus palabras lo reconfortaban un poco—. Es culpa mía. Si hubiera formado un equipo con él y con Gonza...

_Tonterías _—interrumpió su conciencia—. _Entonces, ¿por qué Gonza no se ha cambiado de casa?_

—Porque él es capitán de un equipo también.

_Si él hubiera querido dejarlo, nada se lo habría impedido. Él también te quiere y lo sabes._

—Pero por lo que dice Haher, a Gonza no le importó que él se fuera.

_No creo que Gonza estuviera muy feliz con la idea. Quizás sienta algo parecido a lo que tú sientes. Pero él no se enojó con Haher. Ya no hay nada que hacer más que apoyarlo._

—Y pensar que se cambió por unas razones tan absurdas... —dijo Mankar con amargura.

_Probablemente tiene otras prioridades._

—Ser el perrito faldero del prefecto Macnair.

_Me gustaría que se lo dijeras de frente._

Mankar sentía una tristeza inmensa. Quizás su conciencia debió notarlo, porque de inmediato dijo:

_Vamos, no te sientas mal. ¿Qué tan grave puede ser? Mejor piensa que un día podrás cambiarte con él._

—Tal vez no quiera hacerlo.

_¿Por venganza?_

—No sé si sería capaz de traicionar a mi casa.

_Ah. Por puntos._ —Mankar no respondió—. _¿O es que sigues pensando que vas a ser prefecto? El peligro que corres con Devil acá es mayor mientras continúes en su casa. No creo que Callahan haya muerto de vejez._

Mankar se detuvo en el acto. No había pensado en eso realmente. Pero antes de que pudiera contestarle a su conciencia, creyó escuchar un ruido de pasos cerca de él. No tenía ganas de que nadie lo viera. Sacó inmediatamente de su bolsillo lo que había tomado de su baúl y se lo puso sobre la cabeza. Miró sus brazos buscando alguna señal del efecto de la prenda, pero todo parecía exactamente igual. Y, sin embargo, no necesitaba mirarse a un espejo para estar seguro de que funcionaba.

—Traje la gorra invisible para que nadie se fije en mí.

_Técnicamente, no es una «gorra invisible», porque tú la puedes ver. El nombre correcto es «gorra de invisibilidad»._

—No te cansas de contradecirme, ¿verdad?

_Yo no te contradigo, simplemente te digo lo que quieres oír. Siempre lo he hecho._

—Sí, seguro que sí...

Mankar fue bajando la voz nuevamente, mientras veía el letrero con el número «4» en una esquina del camino. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que quizás no era tan buena idea entrar al Laberinto para librarse de todos sus pensamientos tristes, ya que le recordaba a Haher y fue de ahí de donde éste salió antes de que Mankar se enterara que se había cambiado de casa. Pero creía sentirse un poco mejor, sólo un poco, y decidió dirigir su atención a un punto que acababa de tocar su conciencia.

—¿Crees que la profesora Callahan fue atacada por Devil? —le preguntó.

_Es tan obvio que casi me hace dejar de sospechar en ella._

—Eso no tiene sentido —dijo Mankar, con una sonrisa triste.

_¿No era yo el que siempre te contradecía a ti? _—se rió también la voz de su conciencia—. _Lo que no sé es por qué querría Devil matarla_ —continuó—. _¿Y si no quería que te enteraras de lo que te iba a decir antes de la prueba del Torneo? Aunque fue Juanma quien no dejó que hablara con ustedes..._

—Tal vez sea muy apresurado deducir que fue un asesinato —dijo Mankar, como si en verdad se hubieran invertido los papeles y ahora él fuera la conciencia que llevaba la contraria.

_El mismo Zancaturno lo dijo _—le recordó su conciencia—. _De todas formas, sea lo que sea, puedes estar seguro de que lo primero que van a pensar es que fue un asesinato. Y sabes quién es el principal sospechoso_ —agregó con tristeza.

Aunque ya se le había ocurrido antes, Mankar no quería pensar en eso...

Supuso que ya había llegado algún miembro del Ministerio de Magia. O quizás había embajadores de varios países de Latinoamérica allá en el vestíbulo, haciendo preguntas por todo...

Podía imaginarlo claramente. Veía la pálida cara de Natis Dumbledore, la ministra de magia de su país, observando el cuerpo sin vida de Callahan y diciendo con seriedad: «Otra profesora más de Harrylatino que deja de acompañarnos. Hay que tomar medidas inmediatas.»

Y quizás esas medidas inmediatas tendrían que ver con más investigaciones, con suspender clases o incluso cerrar el colegio, pero también tenían que ver con encerrar en la prisión al principal sospechoso.

Mankar trataba de convencerse de que Natis podría tomar conciencia. Quizás, antes de actuar contra el sospechoso, ella tendría en cuenta que éste no se encontraba allí, que estaba a quizás cuatro mil kilómetros de distancia, en su casa descansando tranquilamente.

Pero, ¿valdría la pena investigarlo? Ella misma se lo había advertido a Merlín, el padre de Mankar. Seguía siendo un misterio la desaparición del profesor Riddle y de los directores Cronista y Andrés. Todo por proteger a Mankar. Pero ahora era su padre el que corría peligro.

Le dolió el palpitar de su corazón cuando otro recuerdo atravesó su mente. En él, vio a la ministra de magia hablando con su padre, el día de la boda:

_Si llega a ocurrir algo a otro profesor, te caerán todos encima._

—No puede ser —dijo Mankar con preocupación.

_Sea o no Devil inocente, es tu padre de quien sospechan _—le recordó su conciencia.

—¡Ya lo sé! —exclamó Mankar, de nuevo inexplicablemente enojado y a punto de perder el control, mientras empezaba a caminar a mayor velocidad—. ¡Pero no es justo! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí...!

Se calló y se detuvo de inmediato. Había vuelto a escuchar ruido de pasos, pero ahora detrás de él. Se dio media vuelta y se encontró con un muchacho que lo miraba fijamente a los ojos. Tenía el cabello negro y era bastante alto. Llevaba una túnica con los colores de la casa Ravenclaw. Sonreía y le brillaban los ojos como si se acabara de encontrar con un ser querido que llevaba varios años sin ver.

Mankar sabía que nunca lo había visto antes, pero, aunque el otro muchacho no era pelirrojo, ni tenía su estatura y evidentemente tampoco su edad, le daba la impresión de que estaba mirando a alguien muy cercano a él, alguien que conocía perfectamente y desde hacía mucho tiempo, como si fuera su hermano.

—Hola —saludó con alegría el joven.

Mankar se sobresaltó y lo miró estupefacto. ¿Acaso no era invisible o el desconocido podía verlo de todas formas?

—Hola —respondió Mankar con un hilo de voz.

«¿Por qué puede verme? —le preguntó a su conciencia—. ¿Tengo mal puesta la gorra invisible?»

—Gorra de invisibilidad —corrigió el otro muchacho.

Mankar lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y enseguida frunció el entrecejo. Se acercó al otro chico, mirándolo a la cara, quizás de la misma forma que Arkadios miraba a Mankar. Sin embargo, el desconocido no se movió y Mankar, aún en la penumbra, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, se dio cuenta de un detalle: los ojos del desconocido tenían un leve brillo de color escarlata. El mismo color de los ojos de Mankar.

—¿Conciencia? —preguntó incrédulo.

El otro chico sonrió con orgullo, pero no respondió. Mankar ya estaba inventando excusas para su pregunta, en caso de que no se tratara de quien creía...

Ahora el joven se rió, divertido con los pensamientos de Mankar, quizás, o sólo con la expresión de su rostro.

—Es cierto —dijo sin perder la sonrisa, con una expresión orgullosa—. No puedes ir llamando a otra persona «Voz de la conciencia». Creerán que estás loco.

Mankar siguió mirando al otro chico como si le hubiera hablado en japonés.

—¿Cómo es... cómo puede ser...?

—No estás alucinando, ni es una visión del futuro ni tampoco te has metido en tu propia mente —se adelantó el chico a lo que Mankar pensaba. Éste reconoció su voz, tal y como aquélla que le hablaba a cada momento en su mente, que en ese instante estaba completamente muda—. Siempre he sido parte de ti. Pero ha llegado el momento de que me conozcas y puedas ver mi cara. No, no sé cómo pasó.

Mankar lo siguió mirando y dejó pasar al menos medio minuto antes de volver a hablar.

—¿Eres un pensamiento que salió de mi mente?

Al decirlo, recordó una de las frases que bien conocía de uno de los libros de Harry Potter, esperando quizás a que su conciencia las pronunciara: «Soy un recuerdo, guardado en un diario durante cincuenta años.»

El otro muchacho empezó a reír a carcajadas en cuanto leyó sus pensamientos y Mankar, sintiéndose estúpido por sus teorías, no pudo evitar contagiarse de su risa.

Obviamente, su conciencia cambiaría algunas de las palabras que Mankar había pensado si llegaba a decirlas, pues no había ningún diario de cincuenta años de edad; sólo un niño de trece años casi recién cumplidos.

—¿Crees que soy como Tom Riddle? —logró decir el otro muchacho, en un momento que pudo contener la risa, y de nuevo estalló en carcajadas.

Tardó un poco en dejar de reír y luego le lanzó una mirada cómplice, con un brillo en sus ojos de color escarlata. Sacó una varita, la levantó y, emulando al personaje que Mankar acababa de recordar de los libros, con mucha gracia y haciendo muecas, escribió unas palabras en el aire:

VOZ DE LA CONCIENCIA DE MANKAR

Las letras, de color rojo, brillaron en el aire ante los ojos de Mankar, quien las miraba boquiabierto. Eran idénticas a las que Tom Riddle hacía aparecer en la segunda película de Harry Potter.

—¡No puede ser! —miró al otro chico, encantado y con cara de tonto.

—¿Qué? —respondió su conciencia con una ancha sonrisa.

—¿Es un anagrama? ¡Es increíble! —exclamó Mankar.

Su conciencia, haciendo un evidente esfuerzo para no reír, movió la varita nuevamente. Mankar miró atentamente las palabras, esperando que todas cambiaran de lugar, maravillado ante la posibilidad de un nuevo mensaje que usara exactamente las mismas letras.

Sin embargo, sólo tres cosas cambiaron. Todas las palabras, excepto la primera, desaparecieron. La letra «O», de la palabra que quedó, empezó a aplastarse de forma extraña, hasta volverse puntuda, mientras que la letra «Z» se deformó también, convirtiéndose en una especie de cruz torcida.

Mankar miró la palabra que brillaba frente a él y su sonrisa se desvaneció.

—¿Vax?

—¡Hola!

—¿Éste es tu súper anagrama? —preguntó Mankar, decepcionado.

—Nunca dije que lo fuera —respondió su conciencia y volvió a reírse a carcajadas.

—¿De dónde sacaste ese nombre? —Mankar abrió la boca, de nuevo contagiado por la risa.

—¿No acabas de ver? ¡Sólo llámame así! A menos que prefieras llamarme Pepe Grillo.

Mankar puso los ojos en blanco y, unos segundos después, se echó a reír también. Cuando por fin se calmaron, se quedaron mirándose un instante el uno al otro.

—Ha tardado mucho este Laberinto —dijo por fin Vax.

—Sí... —dijo Mankar, cayendo en la cuenta—. Tal vez sea mejor así. No me siento listo para volver a la Sala Común —por algún extraño motivo, sentía confianza con el otro chico. Algo le decía que realmente podía ser sincero con él, y es que después de todo habían compartido pensamientos durante casi dos meses.

—Estabas a punto de irte cuando aparecí.

—Sí... ¡sí! —reaccionó Mankar—. Tenemos que salir de aquí. ¡Vamos, hay que buscar la salida!

Pero se dieron cuenta de que junto a ellos había un letrero con el número «6». Estaban casi tan lejos de la Copa de los Tres Magos como de la entrada del Laberinto.

—¿Qué hacemos? —preguntó Vax.

—Necesito hablar con Natis Dumbledore. Es hora de contarle todo. La Gema, las visiones, todo. Antes de que se lleve a mi padre —sacó un pergamino del bolsillo y una pluma, que siempre cargaba con él, y les apuntó con la varita—. _¡Karto tracto!_

El mapa comenzó a trazarse y Mankar y Vax empezaron a caminar lo más rápido que podían, fijándose en el pergamino. El número de los letreros que iban encontrando aumentó rápidamente, hasta llegar al noveno. Mientras avanzaban, se dieron cuenta del motivo por el que el Laberinto no se había cerrado aún: estaba completamente vacío.

Mankar sentía una especie de ardor en la garganta, que nada tenía que ver con la sed o el cansancio, sino más bien con la montaña rusa de emociones a la que se había montado aquella noche, y empezó a andar más despacio. Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo para sentirse orgulloso por resolver la prueba del Torneo antes que nadie... Y había tantas preguntas...

—De aquí en adelante es más difícil hallar el camino —comentó Vax.

—¿Alguien más puede verte? —preguntó Mankar con curiosidad, intentando distraerse.

—No lo sé —respondió su conciencia, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿De dónde sacaste esa varita? —dijo Mankar, señalándola.

—Del mismo lugar donde saqué la ropa. ¿O preferías que me apareciera desnudo?

—¡¿Las robaste? —exclamó Mankar, sin hacer caso al chiste.

—¡No! —Vax se puso la mano en la cara, fingiendo impaciencia—. Sólo es parte de mí. Tengo la túnica de la casa a la que pertenecería, supongo. A la que tú perteneces.

Mankar lo miró apesadumbrado.

—Déjame anotar en la lista de cosas que he hecho este curso y que Harry Potter también las vivió —dijo, intentando cambiar el tema, mientras daban media vuelta al encontrarse con otro letrero con el número «9»—. Ahora me encuentro con una especie de Tom Riddle y me dice que pertenezco a otra casa. ¿Qué más, que soy el Heredero de Ravenclaw?

—Y no olvides que también escuchaste voces en tu cabeza. Aunque no son de un basilisco.

—No, son de algo peor —dijo Mankar con sarcasmo.

Vax soltó una risita.

Lo cierto era que, hablando de Ravenclaw, Mankar se sentía muy arrepentido, aunque no sabía de qué exactamente. Sólo sabía que todo estaría perfecto si él, Haher y Gonza fueran miembros de la misma casa.

—Pocos _sod_ los _abigos_ que _dúrad_ para _siebpre _—dijo Vax, haciendo una imitación de la voz de Boggart tan perfecta que Mankar casi creyó que se encontraba allí. Suspiró.

—Haher y yo no dejaremos de ser amigos sólo por esto... —dijo, deseando que fuera verdad, más que creyéndolo.

—Al menos ahora entiendes lo que sintió él cuando armaste tu equipo con Rob, Ron y Tarru —dijo Vax, aunque sin mala intención.

—¡Todo es culpa mía! —exclamó de nuevo Mankar, volviendo a correr a toda velocidad y revisando desesperadamente el mapa. Todo lo que había vivido esa noche cayó sobre él como una avalancha y le afectó más que nunca.

Tropezó y cayó al suelo. Por su mente pasó la imagen de su padre siendo arrestado por miembros del Ministerio de Magia.

—¡Vamos! ¡No te pongas mal! —lo animó Vax—. ¡Tienes muchos más motivos para estar alegre! ¡Las personas ya te reconocen por ser un ganador en el Laberinto y la snitch, aunque no hayas ganado tantas veces como otros! ¡Tienes un equipo de quidditch increíble y debes ser al menos el mejor jugador del colegio! ¿Quién no envidiaría a alguien con un club como el tuyo, al primer puesto en las trivias de _Dumblemort_, que también está a punto de ser uno de los que más puntos tiene en la casa Gryffindor? ¡Eres un estudiante excelente, tanto que los profesores te quieren como prefecto!

En cuanto lo dijo, Mankar levantó la cara. Era la primera vez que su conciencia veía como algo positivo la posibilidad de que Mankar fuera prefecto de Harrylatino. La Copa de los Tres Magos brillaba sobre un pedestal al final del callejón al que acababan de llegar.

—Nada de eso importa, si no tengo con quien compartir mi alegría —dijo, con la mirada perdida—. Estoy completamente solo ahora.

Se levantó muy lentamente, mirando de reojo la brillante Copa, aunque sin darse la vuelta para tenerla frente a él.

—Si Haher, Mati y Juanjo no cuentan, hay más personas a tu alrededor. —Mankar tenía a Vax a sus espaldas, pero supuso que había levantado la varita y había lanzado algún encantamiento para que aparecieran figuras en el aire, porque comenzó a ver cerca de él a las personas que Vax iba mencionando—: Gonza. Rob. Lesson. Juanma —Eran tan nítidas las imágenes que daba la impresión de que eran reales. Todas le sonreían, dándole ánimo—. Sorceress. Tu padre. Gaby. Todos tus primos, tus tíos... Boggart...

Mankar abrió mucho los ojos y el corazón le dio un brinco. Ahora se sentía nuevamente conmovido. Vio a los ojos del sonriente Boggart, que también parecían sonreír y transmitían esa alegría tranquilizadora... Si había alguien que también fuera su amigo, además de Gonza, era él sin duda. Sintió el impulso de devolverle el abrazo que le había dado el día que hizo aparecer el basilisco, en su club, pero que Mankar no le había respondido por timidez. Es más, tenía que ser lo primero que hiciera cuando saliera del Laberinto, y hasta consideró dejar en segundo lugar hablar con la ministra Natis.

—Y ellos son pocos, comparados con todos los amigos que has hecho desde que llegaste aquí. —Detrás de todas las figuras, empezaron a aparecer más y más, y Mankar pudo ver al resto de los Guardianes de Nurmengard, a todos los miembros de Fénix Felicis, a sus amigos de _Dumblemort_, el club de trivias (entre los cuales estaba la sonriente Iame El Mosri); a sus profesores, a sus compañeros de casa Andrea Delacour, Atena Black, Jorge Lupin, Kris Weasley... Incluso, aunque Vax no los nombrara, allí estaban Haher, Mati y Juanjo—. Y estoy yo también, aunque no lo creas —puntualizó Vax—. Ahora dime si estás solo.

Mankar le sonrió con timidez, y levantó la mirada. Vio la copa brillante y plateada a unos metros de él y luego se fijó en las imágenes de sus amigos.

—Vámonos de aquí —dijo, ampliando su sonrisa, con el corazón mucho más tranquilo y sintiéndose mejor que nunca.

Caminó con paso firme hacia la Copa de los Tres Magos y miró a Vax, que se detuvo junto a él.

Ahora estaba seguro de varias cosas.

Tenía que ir a hablar con Haher y hacer las paces. No podía permitir que se separaran aún más.

Se sentía triste por la muerte de la profesora Callahan. Tenía que ir a despedirse de ella. Tuvo que haberlo hecho en vez de haber salido corriendo, él, que era quizás uno de los contados alumnos con los que se había encariñado.

Y podía sentirse orgulloso de tenerlo todo.

—No te preocupes. Todo va a estar bien. —Vax sonrió.

—Parece que después de todo no eres un psicópata —dijo Mankar, devolviéndole la sonrisa—. Tengo la mejor de las conciencias.

Y con la sonrisa de Vax, de Boggart y de todos sus amigos y seres queridos en la mente, tomó el asa de la Copa y su conciencia hizo lo mismo simultáneamente.

Pero algo inesperado ocurrió.

De la Copa salió un destello cegador, como de costumbre, pero no era de color blanco, sino rojo. La luz lo envolvió todo y Mankar, tomando con más fuerza el asa de la Copa, sintió cómo se levantaba del suelo y empezaba a dar vueltas a toda velocidad, mientras era transportado...

Volvió a caer, y tuvo que poner las manos en el suelo.

Esta vez no se encontraba en la plataforma del ganador del Laberinto. Estaba sobre un suelo parecido al que acababa de dejar: cubierto de hierba y tierra en su mayor parte. Por un instante creyó que había regresado a la entrada del juego, pero se dio cuenta de lo contrario al escuchar a Vax.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estamos?

Mankar se levantó y percibió la irregularidad del suelo en sus pies. Todo estaba muy oscuro. Una brisa suave sopló, y se escuchó el sacudir de las ramas de los árboles por doquier. Sintió que ya había vivido ese momento antes. Sabía lo que había que hacer.

—¡Toma la Copa! —exclamó.

—No la veo —dijo Vax, asustándose.

Y entonces Mankar recordó que cuando alguien ganaba el Laberinto era transportado a la plataforma del ganador, e instantáneamente la Copa aparecía en el pedestal...

Pero no se encontraban en el bosque prohibido, como pensó Mankar en un principio, relacionando la situación con la última vez que la Copa lo había llevado a un lugar equivocado. O por lo menos no parecía un lugar peligroso en el bosque prohibido, pues al menos podía verse la silueta de los árboles. Todo se encontraba en penumbra, y la luna llena, brillando casi tanto como la Copa que hasta hacía unos segundos sostenía, se veía en el cielo, milagrosamente rodeada de infinidad de estrellas.

Entonces Mankar recordó que esa noche no había visto la luna llena, y se habría acordado si así fuera, pues en dos ocasiones la contempló.

En ese preciso instante, se escuchó a lo lejos el fuerte aullido de un lobo.


	14. Ojos rojos

**Capítulo 14: Ojos rojos  
**

El sonido que emitió la criatura en algún lugar del bosque hizo brincar a Mankar de la impresión. Por primera vez, se sintió vulnerable aún con su gorra de invisibilidad puesta; no serviría de nada en contra de un animal que podía oírlo y olfatearlo a la perfección en la oscuridad.

Mankar dio varias vueltas sobre sí mismo, buscando algo que pudiera tranquilizarlo, pero la oscuridad del bosque se hacía impenetrable en cualquier dirección, excepto por el ligero tono plateado que le otorgaba la luz de la brillante luna llena a las siluetas, pero que sólo hacía ver todo más escalofriante.

Él y su conciencia sabían con certeza en dónde se encontraban. Era un lugar que Mankar visitaba físicamente por primera vez, pero que ya había visto antes en una de las más aterradoras visiones del futuro que había tenido; la última que había tenido...

Había algo que le confirmaba que se encontraban en ese lugar. Estaba completamente seguro. Podía sentir la misma sensación de peligro que había tenido en aquella ocasión; era algo que se respiraba en el aire.

La conciencia de Mankar encendió su varita y empezó a buscar la Copa de los Tres Magos en el suelo con una expresión llena de preocupación.

—¡No! —dejó escapar Mankar en un susurro. Vax lo miró confundido, pero Mankar no fue capaz de responderle. Tenía miedo de que, con algún sonido, por mínimo que fuera, pudiera atraer alguna criatura indeseable...

_¿Qué ocurre?_ —preguntó Vax telepáticamente.

«¡No vale la pena buscar la Copa! —le dijo Mankar mentalmente, sorprendido y agradecido por poder comunicarse con su conciencia sin usar la voz—. En cuanto nos transportamos, desapareció. Siempre pasa lo mismo. Y aparece de nuevo en el pedestal que está fuera del Laberinto.»

Su conciencia lo miró unos segundos antes de pensar una respuesta.

_Estaba planeado que tú tomaras la Copa, llegaras aquí, y esta vez no pudieras volver_ —comentó Vax con amargura.

Mankar no respondió de inmediato. Vax siguió revisando el suelo a la luz de la varita. Recogió un pergamino y una pluma, los que habían usado para trazar el mapa del Laberinto. Luego, siguió agitando la varita en toda dirección.

«¡Apaga esa varita! —le dijo irritado a Vax—. Tenemos que encontrar una forma de escapar sin que nadie note nuestra presencia.»

_Bien «pensado_» —dijo Vax, y la oscuridad regresó.

Se quedaron un instante inmóviles, atentos a cualquier sonido cercano. Sin embargo, pronto el silencio se hizo total, en cuanto la brisa dejó de soplar. Intentaron interpretar eso como una buena señal.

_¿Nos vamos a quedar aquí hasta que amanezca?_ —preguntó Vax.

«No lo sé —respondió Mankar en sus pensamientos. El silencio lo hacía sentir cada vez más presionado. Había olvidado por completo todo lo que había ocurrido en el Laberinto. Ahora sólo importaba escapar de ese lugar—. ¿Tú sabes aparecerte?»

_Sé exactamente lo mismo que tú sabes_ —le recordó Vax.

«Déjame ver... —pensó Mankar—: Decisión, Desenvoltura, Destino... Algo así...»

_No estarás pensando en los libros de Harry Potter_ —interrumpió Vax incrédulo—. _¡Esos libros son escritos para los muggles! Muchas de las cosas que aparecen ahí no existen. Fairy Black lo dice en casi todas sus clases._

«Es lo único que podemos intentar», pensó Mankar dudoso.

_Pero podrías terminar haciéndote daño, o peor. Nunca lo has hecho_ —dijo Vax.

Mankar tuvo que admitirlo de mala gana. Suspiró silenciosamente.

«No creo que sea buena idea movernos de este lugar», dijo Mankar en su mente.

_Pero tampoco podemos quedarnos aquí para siempre_ —respondió Vax—. _¿Y si alguna criatura pasa cerca y nos ve? Además, no podemos volver al colegio si no hacemos algo._

«Entonces vamos», dijo Mankar, sin estar muy seguro de ello.

Fue un poco difícil encontrar las fuerzas para moverse. No había ningún sendero que seguir, así que escogieron un sentido y empezaron a caminar a paso muy lento, Vax revisando a su izquierda y Mankar, a su derecha.

Con frecuencia escuchaban el crujir de las hojas y ramas cerca de ellos, pero no veían a nadie. Rogaban que se tratara de animales pequeños... Caminaron durante unos veinte minutos, pero sentían que no avanzaban absolutamente nada. El bosque a su alrededor se veía exactamente igual.

—_¡Lumos!_ —susurraba Vax de vez en cuando, apuntando al suelo en busca de un sendero, sin éxito. Mankar tuvo que permitir que su conciencia hiciera eso, aunque fuera por muy poco tiempo, pues no encontraban ninguna señal que les indicara que habían tomado un camino correcto.

Un poco más calmados, tuvieron cabeza para pensar en otros asuntos.

_Tuvo que ser Devil_ —dijo Vax mentalmente—. _¡Y volvimos a caer con la Copa! Claro, sabía que querías entrar al Laberinto, y no dejó que nadie más entrara..._

Mankar no respondió. Se sentía frustrado, pensando que no había escapatoria a ninguno de los ataques de Devil. Suponiendo que en verdad se tratara de ella.

_Desde el momento que ella quiso, te mandó al Laberinto, y sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que llegaras a la Copa_, dijo Vax enojado.

«Lo que no entiendo —pensó Mankar— es por qué simplemente no me mata y ya. Le ahorraría muchas molestias.»

_¡Porque está loca!_ —exclamó Vax—. _¡Completamente loca! Y, de todas formas, mandándote aquí, te está matando. ¿Cómo crees que vamos a salir de este lugar? No creo que ninguno de los chicos peludos nos muestre la salida a cambio de un hueso._

Mankar volvió a alterarse. El hecho de involucrar a los hombres lobos en su conversación significaba que ya habían asumido que se encontraban en el bosque en que murieron Cronista y Andrés, los directores de Harrylatino.

_¿O crees que si les damos sangre a los vampiros nos ayuden a escapar de este lugar?_ —continuó Vax—. _Preguntémosles cuál es su favorita, a alguno debe gustarle la tuya..._

—¡Basta! —soltó Mankar en voz alta, y se tapó de inmediato la boca con las manos. Un par de pájaros volaron de un árbol cercano.

«Basta —repitió Mankar en su mente—. Tranquilízate. No ganamos nada dándonos por muertos. No lo estamos aún.»

Vax se calló de mala gana, y fue un alivio, porque su actitud no ayudaba para nada, sólo hacía inquietar más a Mankar. Siguieron caminando en silencio, ambos sumidos en sus pensamientos, pero al parecer sin que se escucharan el uno al otro.

«¿Y si no fue Devil?», se preguntó Mankar de pronto, seguro de que Vax lo escuchaba.

_El fantasma de Callahan, seguramente _—respondió su conciencia con sarcasmo.

Mankar suspiró.

«De todas formas, mira a donde nos ha traído. Quienquiera que fuera, sabe dónde murieron Cronista y Andrés. Y sabe que no podemos salir de aquí; ellos lo habrían hecho si hubieran podido. ¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí? ¿Sólo matarme porque sí?»

_No lo dudes_ —respondió Vax.

«Es que no tengo nada que alguien pueda querer —razonó Mankar, ignorando a Vax—. La Gema la perdí hace mucho...»

_No creo que la mejor forma de robarte algo sea trayéndote a este lugar_ —dijo Vax—. _Te quieren fuera del camino._

«¿Represento un peligro para alguien?», preguntó Mankar confundido.

_Con la información que posees, ¿te parece poco? _—dijo Vax.

«¿Qué información?»

_Tú sabes muchas cosas que no quieren que se sepa. Sabes quién mató a tu madre. Sabes todo lo que Riddle y Devil son capaces de hacer, y todo lo que hicieron el curso pasado._

«Pero no soy el único —pensó Mankar, aún más confundido—. Mi padre, mi abuela, Sorceress, Juanma, Gonza y Haher también saben todo eso. Incluso Rob, Lesson y Silvana saben algo. Pero el único que está aquí soy yo.»

_¿Cómo sabes que el resto está en un lugar seguro?_ —preguntó Vax con tristeza—. _Y te olvidas de alguien: tú y tus amigos le contaron todo a la profesora Callahan el curso pasado. Devil la mató, sabiendo que encarcelarían a tu padre si algo pasaba y no encontraban pistas. Y ahora se hace cargo de ti. ¿Quién será después?_

Mankar trató de apartar de su mente a todos los demás testigos, intentando convencerse de que estaban a salvo...

«De todas formas... No puede asegurarse de que yo muera aquí. ¿O sí?», preguntó dudoso a su conciencia.

_Creo que enviándote a un lugar del que no puedes salir, puede tranquilamente tacharte de su lista_ —dijo Vax con sarcasmo—. _Aunque sobrevivas, no vas a interferir más._

Volvieron a guardar silencio durante unos segundos. Mankar se negaba a creer que de verdad era imposible regresar a su colegio... No era justo que preciso ese día lo mandaran allí. Tenía planes. Tenía cosas que hacer. Y él encontraría la forma de regresar. Pronto. Estaba seguro.

¿Cuánto podría tardar encontrando la forma de salir de allí? Quizás ni siquiera una semana. Quizás esa misma noche lo lograría.

—_¡Oriéntame!_ —susurró Mankar a su varita, colocándola en la palma de su mano.

_¿Qué haces?_ —preguntó Vax.

«Buscando una forma de salir de aquí», respondió Mankar. Sentía una especie de afecto por ese hechizo, pues había sido bastante útil en una ocasión importante.

La varita empezó a dar vueltas y más vueltas en la palma de la mano de Mankar, sin detenerse. Primero en el sentido de las agujas del reloj y luego en sentido contrario. Exactamente igual que cuando Mankar intentaba usar el hechizo en el Laberinto.

_Se enloqueció_ —dijo Vax.

«Debe haber otra forma de irnos... —pensó Mankar, y empezó a hacer memoria de todos los medios de transporte mágico que conocía—. ¿Y qué tal un traslador?»

_Si es que sabes hacerlo_ —dijo Vax dudoso, y sacó de nuevo el pergamino que Mankar usaba como ayuda en el Laberinto.

Él lo tomó y susurró, concentrándose al máximo:

—_¡Portus!_

El pergamino saltó de las manos de Mankar y empezó a temblar en el suelo, haciendo ruido, brillando ligeramente, y se quedó quieto nuevamente.

_¿Funcionó?_ —preguntó la conciencia de Mankar.

Simultáneamente, ambos extendieron su mano y tomaron el pergamino. Las hojas de los árboles alrededor y la hierba cercana a ellos se estremeció, pero no ocurrió nada más. Vax bufó.

_Intenta eso que hiciste el año pasado, lo de montar sobre tu patronus_ —le dijo a Mankar.

—_Expecto Patronum_ —susurró el chico.

Nada ocurrió.

_Vamos, concéntrate_ —lo animó Vax.

Mankar volvió a pronunciar las palabras, intentando tener un pensamiento alegre. Era bastante difícil poder concentrarse en algo alegre, cuando las únicas imágenes que se le cruzaban por la mente eran las de Haher con la túnica de Ravenclaw, el cuerpo sin vida de Callahan, su padre rodeado de dementores que lo encarcelaban y un grupo de hombres lobo y de vampiros que se enfrentaban para ver quién mordía primero.

_Tranquilo_ —dijo Vax—. _Recuerda todos los motivos para estar feliz que encontraste en el Laberinto._

Mankar, pensando en ellos, más que en la posibilidad de perderlos, volvió a intentarlo:

—_¡Expecto Patronum! _—exclamó en voz alta.

Una niebla plateada que los iluminó surgió de su varita, y Mankar se concentró para que ésta adquiriera forma de águila. Sin embargo, se esfumó después de unos segundos.

_¿Por qué gritaste?_ —preguntó Vax.

«Creo que sólo así puedo hacerlo... —se disculpó Mankar—. ¡Pero no funcionó! No soy lo bastante fuerte...»

_Lo has hecho antes._

«Con un poco de ayuda... —pensó Mankar nostálgico—. Pero ya no la tengo, y no soy capaz de hacer magia tan avanzada.»

Vax chasqueó la lengua disgustado.

«¿Se te ocurre alguna otra cosa?», le preguntó Mankar.

_¿Además de buscar un lugar para dormir?_ —respondió Vax sarcástico—. _Y preparar lo que le vamos a decir a los depredadores para que se apiaden de nosotros cuando nos encuentren._

«Ja, ja —pensó Mankar despectivamente—. Dame la pluma.»

—_¡Karto Tracto!_ —susurró, en cuanto Vax se la entregó.

«Lo mejor que podemos hacer es asegurarnos de que no estamos caminando en círculos», dijo sin detenerse. No pretendía revisar el mapa con frecuencia; éste se dibujaría por sí mismo, siempre que Mankar no perdiera la concentración. Les sería de ayuda en cuanto amaneciera.

Siguieron caminando durante varios minutos más, pensando para ellos mismos. Los árboles a su alrededor estaban un poco más separados entre sí, de forma que se podía ver un poco más con la luz de la luna.

De pronto, se quedaron inmóviles, con el corazón latiendo como nunca. Escuchaban voces provenientes de algún lugar del bosque. Aguzaron el oído intentando comprender las palabras, pero el sonido era tan lejano que resultaba difícil.

Mankar, olvidando que todavía era invisible, tomó el pergamino y la pluma y se escondió lentamente detrás del grueso tronco de un árbol cercano. Las voces que se escuchaban se acercaban a ellos.

«¡Escóndete! —pensó Mankar asustado—. No sabemos si alguien puede verte.»

Vax se esfumó.

_Hogar, dulce hogar_ —escuchó Mankar en su cabeza.

Las voces se hicieron cada vez más fuertes, y pronto fueron acompañadas por el crujir de las hojas secas y ramas del suelo, aunque era casi imperceptible.

—¿Ves algo? —susurró una voz masculina que congeló a Mankar.

—No, pero creo que nos acercamos al lugar de donde provenían los gritos y las luces —respondió otra voz gélida, de mujer.

—Puedo olerlo —dijo una tercera voz, de hombre, también en un susurro escalofriante—. Aunque percibo otro olor más... Puede ser un animal herido.

«Son humanos, hablan mi idioma —se decía Mankar—, conocen el lugar, pueden ayudarme... No los he visto... No tienen que ser nada malo...»

—Espero que no —dijo la mujer—. Si es uno de los lobos, vamos a divertirnos un poco. Es lo que se gana por entrar a nuestro territorio. Y tengo hambre.

_Sí, inofensivos y bondadosos _—dijo Vax asustado, en la mente de Mankar.

Las voces se alejaron nuevamente, pero Mankar necesitó de varios minutos para recuperar la movilidad de su cuerpo. Se separó del árbol y empezó a caminar en dirección contraria a los seres con los que se acababa de encontrar.

_Creo que los atrajo todo el ruido que hicimos _—comentó Vax—. _Hay que andar con más cuidado._ _¿Y si regresan?_

Mankar tomó aire para responder, pero ningún sonido salió de su boca. Acababa de escuchar algo que se movía a su alrededor. Miró hacia la fuente del ruido, pero no lograba ver nada. Las hojas crujieron nuevamente a varios metros de distancia del primer sonido, y un tercer movimiento se escuchó cerca del anterior.

El chico alzó su varita, con la mente en blanco. No tenía ni idea de qué hechizo le serviría para combatir una criatura salvaje o un vampiro, y menos si eran varios. Era algo que ningún profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras se preocuparía por enseñar. Era consciente de que, una vez que lanzara el primer hechizo, atraería a todos los vampiros del lugar.

Vio una sombra a los pies de un árbol. Era una criatura mucho más baja que él; quizás le llegaba a las rodillas. Pero eso no quería decir que no era peligrosa, y el chico no estaba seguro de que fuera la única que se encontrara allí. La criatura avanzó un poco y tropezó con una raíz de un árbol. Empezó a gemir.

Mankar se lanzó a ayudarla a levantarse, ignorando las protestas de Vax.

_¡Qué haces, tonto! ¡Puede ser una trampa!_

Pero Mankar no quería que el ruido que hacía la criatura atrayera de nuevo a los seres que había encontrado antes. Y había algo que le decía que no corría peligro. Se acercó a la criatura y la levantó del suelo. Una de sus patas se había enredado con la raíz del árbol y Mankar le ayudó a liberarla.

La criatura empezó a gemir con más fuerza, asustada al no poder ver a Mankar, así que el chico se quitó la gorra, con lo que la criatura se tranquilizó un poco. La luz de la luna llena fue lo suficientemente intensa para que se diera cuenta de lo que era la criatura.

Unos hermosos ojos claros brillaban mientras miraban a Mankar fijamente, y una sonrisa de agradecimiento se curvó en sus labios. Tenía el cabello negro revuelto y la piel morena. A pesar de que apestaba como un animal, Mankar no pudo dejar de contemplarlo encantado. Era un niño pequeño, de unos dos años de edad, vestido con ropa rasgada.

«Qué lindo niño», pensó Mankar.

_Mankaú, no creo que sea buena idea..._ —dijo Vax, dudoso.

«No le veo nada de malo —respondió Mankar—. Míralo, no es pálido ni tiene ojos rojos, así que no es un vampiro. Y si fuera un licántropo, la luna llena lo habría transformado, ¿no?»

_Supongo que sí..._

«Eso significa que hay más humanos por aquí. Deben estar preocupados por el pobre... —Mankar miró al niño que tomaba con sus manos y le sonrió con alegría—. Imagínate, su madre debe estar como loca buscándolo. Me pregunto cómo llegó aquí...»

_Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos_ —interrumpió Vax—. _Ponte la gorra._

«No, porque se asusta si no me ve —respondió Mankar—. Y no soy capaz de dejarlo en este lugar.»

Mankar levantó al niño en sus brazos y empezó a caminar rápidamente, preguntándose en qué dirección podía encontrarse su hogar. Decidió que lo mejor era continuar caminando en dirección contraria a las voces que había escuchado antes.

El niño pesaba un poco, por lo que Mankar tuvo que caminar más lentamente. Sus sentidos estaban alerta a cualquier señal de peligro, dispuesto incluso a colocarle la gorra al niño para que ninguna amenaza lo atacara... Sentía que era más importante salvarlo a él. No era capaz de protegerse a sí mismo y dejar a su suerte a un ser más indefenso que él, y mucho menos presenciar un ataque de otra criatura...

Un aullido lejano, fuerte y prolongado le cortó la respiración.

El suelo plateado lograba verse con más claridad a cada paso, y Mankar prefirió interpretarlo como una buena señal. Quizás estaban cerca del límite del bosque.

Entonces, por entre los árboles, vieron que se acercaban a un gran claro, y Mankar, mientra caminaba, lo reconoció como el que había visto en su visión del futuro.

De repente volvieron a escuchar voces. De nuevo se acercaban a ellos, pero ahora no susurraban, sino que hablaban más alto.

—Percibo su rastro —decía una fría voz masculina—. Cuidado, Jose, que puede estar en cualquier parte.

—No podemos dejar que salgan —respondió otro hombre—. Pero Itis está cerca del claro, ella lo atrapará en cuanto llegue.

Vax, al escuchar esas palabras, apareció de inmediato, y, en tan sólo un segundo, sacó su varita, apuntó a la gorra de Mankar y ésta se ensanchó. Mankar corrió hacia un árbol grueso y se tiró al suelo, poniéndose la gorra en la cabeza y cubriendo también al niño, quien se quedó inmóvil, entendiendo el peligro que corrían. Lo abrazó con más fuerza y se quedó escuchando atentamente.

El sonido de los pasos se hizo cada vez más fuerte y en un instante llegaron a unos pocos metros del lugar donde estaba Mankar. Para su horror, se detuvieron junto al árbol en el que se escondían. Mankar se dio cuenta de que eran dos.

—Está por aquí... —susurró uno de los hombres—. ¿Puedes escucharlo, Gio?

—No —respondió Gio, en voz más alta—. Pero aquí el olor es mucho más fuerte...

El crujir de las hojas empezó a alejarse un poco, pero de inmediato regresó.

—Creo que estamos cerca... Por aquí —dijo Gio.

Los pasos rodearon el árbol en que se apoyaba Mankar, quien miró la espalda de las dos figuras que seguían caminando sin notar su presencia. Eran dos hombres fornidos y con capas oscuras que ondeaban silenciosamente.

Mankar abrazó al niño con todas sus fuerzas, mientras agarraba con su mano derecha la varita. Por un instante, creyó que los hombres se retiraban, pero dieron media vuelta y pudo verles las caras.

Eran pálidos, en contraste con la casi completa oscuridad del bosque; su piel era tan blanca que casi daba la impresión de que iluminaba como la luna. Y tenían unos brillantes ojos rojos. No eran como los ojos de Mankar y Vax, alegres y bondadosos: era un color rojo maligno y muerto. Podían verse a la perfección en la penumbra.

Los vampiros que Mankar tenía a tan solo unos metros se veían aún peores que en su visión.

—Aquí huele raro, Jose —comentó Gio—. Pero no veo nada...

Mankar no podía creer que aún no los hubieran descubierto. Su corazón latía con tal violencia que le daba la impresión de que podía escucharlo.

Pero en el instante en que lo pensó, los fríos ojos rojos del otro vampiro se clavaron en los suyos, y Mankar tuvo la espantosa sensación de que podía verlos... y luego esa sensación se convirtió en certeza, cuando la gorra de invisibilidad salió volando por obra de una extraña ráfaga de viento.

Jose dio un par de pasos hacia donde estaban Mankar y el niño, mientras los miraba fijamente y su boca se curvaba en una sonrisa maligna.

¡Incendio!_ ¡O lo que sea! ¡Lanza algún hechizo!_ —gritó Vax en su mente.

Pero no fue necesario. Tanto Gio como Jose movieron sus cabezas bruscamente en el aire hacia algún punto en el bosque. Mankar pensó que se aproximaba alguien pero no se sentía más tranquilo.

De repente, un potente y espeluznante rugido cortó el silencio y fue acompañado por una tenue luz roja que iluminó los árboles, la cual parecía provenir del cielo.

—El Dragón Rolo —susurró Jose. Volteó a mirar a Mankar nuevamente, con expresión de desconcierto. Por un instante, sus ojos se posaron en la varita de Mankar e hizo una expresión como de quien comprende algo. Intercambió una mirada asustada con Gio, dos segundos antes de desaparecer sin dejar rastro alguno.

Mankar no alcanzó a suspirar aliviado, cuando otro bramido ensordecedor se escuchó, mucho más fuerte que el primero.

Con los ojos muy abiertos, se levantó del suelo, tomó la gorra y llegó al claro dando tan solo un par de zancadas. Por lo que había escuchado, los vampiros no se atrevían a cruzarlo: era el límite de su territorio. Se cubrió a sí mismo y al niño con la gorra nuevamente, a quien alzó en sus brazos lo más alto que pudo para que no dejara de protegerlo la prenda.

Empezó a correr tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían. Pero, en ese momento, la luna se apagó por un segundo. Mankar levantó la mirada al cielo y vio que la luz había sido bloqueada por una criatura inmensa que volaba muy bajo. Batía las alas provocando fuertes ráfagas de viento que hicieron tambalear al chico, y rugía con increíble fuerza. El cielo y el bosque se tiñeron de rojo nuevamente cuando el dragón lanzó una gran llamarada al aire.

Voló en círculos por encima del claro durante unos minutos, sin dejar de rugir y lanzar fuego. Mankar no sabía si era mejor quedarse allí de pie, en medio del claro, o correr hacia el otro lado para esconderse del dragón. Se preguntaba si la bestia sería capaz de ver en la oscuridad la hierba que se aplastaba debajo de sus pasos invisibles.

El dragón se alejó volando y se perdió de vista por detrás de las nubes. Mankar volvió a correr a toda velocidad, temeroso de que los vampiros regresaran.

Pero ya había cruzado el claro. Estaba a salvo. Fuera del territorio de los vampiros y lejos del monstruoso dragón al que temían.

El cielo estaba más claro, y de repente se asomó el sol por entre las montañas. Mankar lo recibió con una alegría inmensa, pues sabía que a partir de ese momento estaría relativamente a salvo hasta el siguiente atardecer: los vampiros no salen de día.

Estaba agotado y tenía mucho sueño. Se detuvo junto a un árbol a sentarse y a dejar un momento en el suelo al niño, que estaba medio adormilado. Mankar se preguntó si era buena idea dormir un poco, pero aún no sabía qué otros peligros podía contener el bosque.

Miró hacia arriba, a las ramas de los árboles, buscando la más fuerte y segura, para poder subir a descansar. Esperaba que no hubiera serpientes ni otros animales en el bosque...

El niño tomó la gorra, riendo, y la tiró al suelo. Mankar no estaba de ánimos para esos juegos. Agarró la prenda y se la puso sólo al niño, y continuó evaluando más de cerca las ramas, dando pasos sin fijarse. Cuando creyó haber encontrado una que podía servirles, metió la mano en el bolsillo donde guardaba la varita y alcanzó a agarrarla, dispuesto a elevarse a él y al niño para llegar a las ramas, pero escuchó una voz fuerte que habló a sus espaldas:

—Niño, ¿qué estás haciendo?

Mankar se dio la vuelta con un brinco, sacando la varita, adoptando una especie de posición defensiva.

—Yo... yo...

Se trataba de un hombre joven sin afeitar, bastante robusto y con rasgos afilados. Tenía una mirada sombría y fruncía el entrecejo. Era humano, pero Mankar se asustó bastante.

Sus ojos se fijaron con intriga en la cara de Mankar, en su ropa y en su brazo izquierdo que tenía en posición extraña, el cual cargaba a un niño invisible. Luego, se sobresaltó al ver la varita en la mano de Mankar y la observó como si fuera un arma.

—No te había visto por aquí antes —comentó el desconocido con cautela.

—No... es que yo...

Ambos voltearon a mirar en el momento en que el niño pequeño lanzó una risa sonora y la gorra se levantó en sus manos y cayó al suelo. Los ojos del desconocido se fijaron en él, desorbitados.

—¡Hermano!

En una sola zancada llegó junto a ellos. Tomó al niño de los brazos de Mankar y lo abrazó con fuerza, mirando al cielo con alegría.

—Sí... él estaba solo aquí en el bosque...

—¿Lo encontraste tú? ¡Gracias a Dios...! Estábamos tan preocupados...

El niño mantenía los ojos abiertos, sonriente, sin darse cuenta de lo que ocurría.

—Vamos... regresemos a casa... —le dijo su hermano. Lo alzó en sus brazos y el niño se aferró a su cuello, con la boca abierta y riendo—. Ven con nosotros —añadió hacia Mankar.

El chico guardó su varita en el bolsillo, tomó la gorra del suelo, y siguió al joven, un poco aliviado ahora que se había topado con un ser humano.

—¿Cómo lo encontraste? —le preguntó, mirando a los ojos a su hermano pequeño y sonriéndole, mientras empezaban a caminar.

—Fue casualidad... En el bosque... Unos hombres nos estaban persiguiendo... Al otro lado del claro...

—¡¿Qué? —gritó el otro joven, aterrado—. ¡¿Estaban del otro lado? ¿¡LOS PERSEGUÍAN?

—Sí, corrimos mucho... —respondió Mankar tímidamente—. Y luego voló un dragón por encima del bosque... y se fueron.

—¡No puedo creerlo! —exclamó el joven, mirando a su hermano y a Mankar con los ojos desorbitados—. Pudieron haber muerto... Lo salvaste de los vampiros... ¡Estamos en deuda!

Mankar enmudeció cuando escuchó la palabra «vampiros». Ya no había lugar a dudas. Entonces trató de sonreír.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó el joven.

_¡No digas tu nombre verdadero! _—aconsejó Vax.

—Mankar —respondió el chico, pensando que no había motivo para mentir.

Pero al instante siguiente tuvo ganas de salir corriendo a toda velocidad.

—Ven a casa con nosotros. Ah, este pequeño es mi hermanito Javier, y mi nombre es Renzo. Un gusto conocerte.


	15. La Mansión Courtcastle

**Capítulo 15: La Mansión Courtcastle  
**

_Doscientas páginas y más, dedicadas a quien aún con garras y colmillos me hace sentir a salvo.

* * *

_

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Renzo, dando media vuelta y mirando con preocupación a Mankar, quien se había quedado completamente helado varios metros atrás.

No tenía idea de qué hacer. Vax tampoco se atrevía a dar un consejo. ¿Correr? ¿Gritar? ¿Atacar? ¿No hacer nada? Algo le decía que no era conveniente escapar, pero no precisamente por su seguridad.

—¿Mankar? ¿Qué te ocurre? —insistió Renzo, dando unos pasos hacia él. Javier miró al chico fijamente.

Mankar agarró su varita con aún más fuerza, tentado a ponerse la gorra de invisibilidad y atacar al licántropo, y a la vez dudando de ser capaz de hacerlo. ¿Qué posibilidades había de que hubiera un humano con el mismo nombre del licántropo de su visión?

Asintió.

—Estoy bien.

Supuso que se encontraba totalmente pálido y tendría expresión de inferi. No parecía que Renzo quisiera hacerle daño alguno, y menos ahora que sabía que había «salvado» a su hermano menor.

—No te ves bien —respondió Renzo frunciendo el ceño—. Mira tu ropa... Y estás sangrando. Claro que... si no fuera por eso, pensaría que eres... uno de ellos.

Mankar miró su aspecto. Era verdad: lucía bastante mal. También su ropa se había rasgado mucho, y uno de sus brazos estaba sangrando, quizás al rozar algún árbol sin que se diera cuenta... Lo cierto era que un dolor físico así había resultado insignificante después de vivir semejante persecución. Pero, de todas formas, no pudo dejar de notar que Renzo y Javier también tenían aspecto de haber dormido en el bosque durante varias noches. Era curioso: la ropa de los otros dos estaba igual o peor de descuidada.

—¿De quiénes? —preguntó Mankar, esperanzado, a pesar de todo, de que Renzo respondiera algo que lo tranquilizara.

Renzo extendió una mano y se la ofreció a Mankar.

—Ven con nosotros. Te lo explicaré todo.

Sonrió. No dejaba de parecer un hombre salvaje, pero había algo que hacía que el miedo de Mankar disminuyera: era ver a una pareja de hermanos que se quisieran tanto, ver que eran una familia alegre, que se preocupaban unos por otros. Tenían sentimientos normales. No eran del todo monstruos. Y Vax pensaba lo mismo.

Mankar avanzó con timidez y ambos empezaron a caminar, uno al lado del otro, en dirección contraria al claro. Javier no dejaba de sonreír mirando a su hermano mayor. El bosque no lucía tan tenebroso ahora que los rayos de sol se colaban por entre las ramas, iluminando el verde de los árboles y de la hierba, dándole vida.

—Eres humano, ¿verdad? —dijo Renzo, por fin. Era obvio que estaba seguro de que sí, que para él no era necesario preguntarlo. Y fue una pregunta que aterrorizó a Mankar, pero él intentó disimular. Tenía que escoger muy bien todas las palabras que dijera.

—¿No lo parezco? —dijo, como si le hubieran preguntado en qué año se encontraban. Aunque, pensándolo bien, ni siquiera de eso podría estar seguro.

—Tus ojos —dijo Renzo, contemplando el rostro del chico. Mankar habría dado lo que fuera porque la siguiente frase fuera «Son como los de tu madre», pero escuchó lo que temía—. Tienen el mismo color que los de los vampiros. Pero ellos no sangran.

Mankar tomó bastante aire. Sentía que le costaba mucho trabajo respirar. No le agradaba en absoluto el hecho de que lo compararan con los monstruos que habitaban el bosque del otro lado del claro.

—No es usual ver caras nuevas por aquí —continuó Renzo, tras un par de segundos de silencio—. Y menos humanas.

Hubo una pausa más. Renzo sonrió mirando a su hermanito, quizás esperando a que Mankar dijera algo.

—Aunque hace unos meses vinieron dos —continuó Renzo, como si nada. A Mankar le temblaron las piernas y estuvo a punto de tropezar—. Pero no venían en son de paz. Antes de que hicieran daño a nadie, fueron atacados. De todas formas, los seres de fuera no son bienvenidos en el Bosque de la Tinta.

Mankar lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, ahora sin ocultar su miedo. Renzo lo notó, por lo que añadió:

—Pero bueno, tú salvaste a Javi; se nota que eres buena persona. No te haremos daño.

_Gracias, qué amables _—dijo Vax en la mente de Mankar, con un profundo sarcasmo.

—¿Cómo sabían que Cro... digo, que esos hombres que entraron al bosque eran peligrosos? —preguntó Mankar con un hilo de voz.

—Los ladrones lo son —respondió Renzo con naturalidad.

Mankar dudaba que alguien se hubiera detenido a considerar si Cronista y Andrés, los directores de Harrylatino, eran peligrosos o no. ¿Debía sentirse tranquilo porque Renzo confiara en él? ¿Y si descubría el miedo que Mankar le tenía, cambiaría las cosas? Hasta ese instante él, Mankar, había tratado de comportarse como si los dos desconocidos fueran humanos. Y no quería que Renzo le dijera que era un licántropo, aunque no fuera un secreto. No sabía cómo reaccionar. ¿Qué tanto podría retrasar ese momento?

—Pero... para nosotros los humanos es peligroso este lugar, ¿no? —dijo Mankar fingiendo naturalidad—. He escuchado muchas criaturas en el bosque... lobos...

—Así es —respondió Renzo, un poco más serio. Mankar creyó que el joven estaba buscando la mejor forma de revelar su identidad.

—Dios... —continuó Mankar, con voz miedosa—. Pero debe haber un lugar seguro para nosotros, ¿verdad?

—De día estás a salvo —dijo Renzo—. Los vampiros no salen mientras el sol ilumine el bosque.

Siguieron caminando en silencio durante un instante. El niño tampoco hacía ningún ruido; había cerrado los ojos en los brazos de su hermano mayor.

—Tengo que salir de este lugar —dijo Mankar—. Debo regresar a Harrylatino, o al menos a mi casa...

—Es imposible —dijo Renzo con firmeza.

—Debe haber alguna forma —insistió Mankar.

—Tal vez. —Renzo miró a los ojos a Mankar—. También pensábamos que era imposible que otras personas entraran. Aunque supongo que tiene que ver con las varitas que traen los forasteros. Es increíble lo que he visto hacer con esas cosas. Tú también tienes una.

—Ah... sí.

_¿Renzo no conoce nada de la magia? _—dijo Vax en la mente de Mankar—. _Eso significa que no es un licántropo mago. Tienes una ventaja sobre él._

Mankar recordó la forma en que uno de los vampiros vio su varita. Tal vez eso significaba que a Cronista y a Andrés no los habían atacado por instinto. Al ver que ellos poseían varitas y lo que eran capaces de hacer con ellas, se creyeron en peligro.

—Entonces... ¿siempre has vivido aquí, en este bosque? —preguntó Mankar.

—Toda mi vida —dijo Renzo, y volvió a sonreír—. Creo que uno de los vampiros entra y sale del bosque a su antojo. Pero no he oído de nadie más que pueda hacerlo...

—Tal vez sepa aparecerse.

—¿Aparecerse? —Renzo lo miró extrañado.

—Sí. Los magos pueden hacerlo también, usando su varita. Yo todavía no puedo; no tengo tanta experiencia.

Entonces vino a la mente de Mankar una pregunta: ¿qué había ocurrido con las varitas de los directores de su colegio? ¿Acaso los seres que los atacaron se las habían robado, y por eso no pudieron defenderse? ¿Por eso no habían podido aparecerse? ¿Aquel vampiro del que hablaba Renzo tenía una de las varitas?

—Los magos —repitió Renzo, mirando al suelo que iba pisando.

—Sí. No todo el mundo es capaz de usar una varita.

De nuevo miró a Renzo. A juzgar por su apariencia, era muy joven; quizás sólo unos cuantos años más que Mankar. Le resultaba muy difícil de creer que, en las noches de luna llena, aquel joven tan sonriente y cariñoso con su hermano se convirtiera en una bestia asesina. Al menos, pensó Mankar esperanzado, el plenilunio había sido la noche anterior (lo sabía por los aullidos que había escuchado), así que Renzo no se transformaría hasta el siguiente mes... Y para entonces, y estaba totalmente seguro de ello, Mankar ya habría salido del Bosque de la Tinta.

Empezó a escucharse el débil rumor del correr del agua de un río. Javier revoloteó las manos, señalando el bosque y emitiendo sonidos. Mankar supuso que el niño pronto aprendería a hablar. Se imaginó a una feliz familia que los esperaba regresar. ¿Cómo se lo tomarían cuando Renzo regresara con un desconocido? ¿... con un desconocido que llevaba una varita?

—¿Crees que a tu familia le agrade mi llegada? —preguntó nervioso. Ya le había pasado un poco el miedo a Renzo, pero se sentía muy tímido.

—Les va a sorprender mucho ver a un humano —dijo Renzo, atento a la reacción de Mankar. El chico no lo miró a los ojos, sino que siguió viendo la hierba que iban pisando. Como no respondió, Renzo continuó:— Aunque tal vez la varita podría ponerlos un poco nerviosos. Creo que sería bueno que no la mostraras hasta que lo entiendan todo. Quién sabe cómo reaccionarían...

A Mankar no le hacía mucha gracia que le pidieran que guardara su varita en cuanto estuviera rodeado de más licántropos, aunque si todos ellos eran como Renzo quizás no había nada que temer. Estaba seguro de que en cuanto se enteraran de que no era peligroso, podrían confiar en él. Al menos hasta la siguiente luna llena...

—No podré quedarme mucho tiempo —comentó Mankar—. Pasado mañana es el primer partido de quidditch con mi nuevo equipo.

—¿El qué?

Era evidente que iba a resultar difícil la comunicación.

—Es una especie de deporte que se juega volando. —Renzo arrugó la frente otra vez, tal vez calculando qué tan peligroso podrían resultar los magos. Mankar titubeó; no quería que Renzo le temiera—. Es muy divertido.

—No cuentes con que podrás salir de aquí —le dijo Renzo mirándolo a los ojos.

Mankar ahuyentaba esa idea de su cabeza. Ya encontraría la forma de regresar a Harrylatino. Se acababa de acordar que ni siquiera podía estar seguro de que faltaban dos días para su partido, pues no sabía en qué fecha se encontraba, recordando la diferencia que había visto en la luna en Harrylatino y en el bosque. No pudo evitar cambiar la expresión de su rostro y Renzo pareció darse cuenta.

—Has salvado a Javier y estoy en deuda contigo. Te ayudaré a regresar a tu hogar y prometo que no correrás peligro mientras estés conmigo.

_Qué suerte que encontramos al niño_ —dijo Vax agradecido.

«Debemos tener mucho cuidado. Cualquier movimiento en falso y...», pensó Mankar.

_Mankaú, si no confiamos en él, deberíamos empezar a cavar nuestra tumba _—respondió Vax.

—Muchas gracias —dijo Mankar.

—Y puedes vivir en casa con nosotros mientras tanto. Seguro que no tienes a dónde más ir. —Mankar negó con la cabeza con timidez. Le parecía muy simpático por parte de Renzo que estuviera dispuesto a tomarse tantas molestias por él, sin conocerlo apenas.

Anduvieron en silencio durante unos minutos más.

—¿Tienes sed? —dijo de pronto Renzo. Mankar estuvo a punto de responderle, pero se dio cuenta de que le hablaba al niño que llevaba en sus brazos—. Vamos, todavía falta un poco de camino. Ven, Mankar.

Renzo cambió la dirección de sus pasos y, después de un par de minutos, se encontraron a la orilla de un río que discurría tranquilamente. El joven dejó a su hermano menor en el suelo, quien se inclinó para tomar un poco de agua. Renzo tomó el brazo herido de Mankar y arrancó con facilidad la manga. Lo revisó durante unos segundos, le ayudó a lavar la herida y se la vendó con la misma manga, mientras hablaba de un remedio que tenía en casa para esa clase de lesiones. Se echó agua en la cara y Mankar metió las manos para quitarse la tierra y las manchas de sangre.

Se tomó unos segundos para admirar el paisaje. Le costaba relacionar ese lugar alegre y lleno de vida con el terrorífico bosque que había recorrido la noche anterior. El río seguía su curso y se perdía al dar una vuelta entre los árboles.

Javier empezó a jugar con el agua, salpicando a su hermano y a Mankar. Ambos sonrieron y también salpicaron. Después de varios minutos junto al río, habiendo bebido toda el agua que quisieron, y con mucha más energía por el reposo, reanudaron su camino.

Siguieron atravesando el bosque a la orilla del río, en dirección contraria al curso del agua. De repente, se encontraron bordeando un gran lago, cuyas aguas tranquilas reflejaban el cielo azul. Mankar lo contempló maravillado, y Javier también.

Volvieron a internarse en el bosque y perdieron de vista el lago. Cada vez se escuchaba más lejano el rumor del agua. El sol estaba justo encima de ellos, pero el calor no los asfixiaba gracias al manto de hojas y ramas que cubría el camino.

Mankar no podía dejar de reflexionar acerca de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo... Por el momento necesitaba aprender del bosque todo lo necesario para sobrevivir. ¿Qué otros secretos podría guardar el bosque?

—¿Estaremos seguros de los vampiros en tu casa? —preguntó Mankar con fingida ignorancia. Conocía la respuesta; la podía deducir de la visión que había tenido hacía meses, y la había comprobado la noche anterior. Lo que no sabía era _por qué_.

—Claro —respondió Renzo hablando seriamente—. Ellos no se atreven a entrar a estos territorios. Y nadie de por aquí debe meterse a los de ellos. Sólo así puede haber paz.

—¿Ellos les temen a ustedes? ¿Los vampiros están en desventaja en este lugar...? ¿Cómo...?

—Los vampiros tienen muchas habilidades —interrumpió Renzo—, y también debilidades. Tienen una gran fuerza y pueden hacerte tener alucinaciones. Me asusté mucho al verte, porque pensé que eras uno de ellos. Y además volviste invisible a Javier... De hecho, ellos pueden volverse invisibles.

—Pero lo hacen sin usar magia, ¿verdad? Porque yo puedo hacerlo también.

—De todas formas —dijo Renzo suspirando—, no son lo único peligroso que hay en el bosque. También está el Dragón Rolo.

—¿Por qué los vampiros huyen de él? ¿Y no hay forma de cazarlo...?

Renzo interrumpió a Mankar nuevamente, riéndose y mirándolo complacido.

—Haces muchas preguntas —dijo con tranquilidad aunque jadeando un poco por el esfuerzo que hacía avanzando; el sendero era un poco empinado—. Haría falta un ejército inmenso para poder darle caza al dragón. Nadie en este bosque es tan poderoso... Además es una criatura gigante. Tú la viste.

Mankar recordó cómo se le puso la piel de gallina al escuchar el aterrador rugido del Dragón Rolo y cómo se le helaron las venas cuando lo vio volando por encima de él. Nunca había visto un dragón antes, además de la televisión y las fotos, pero estaba seguro de que no eran tan grandes. Es que, si lo pensaba bien, ¡el Dragón Rolo podría ser tan grande como el vestíbulo de Harrylatino o el Gran Salón!

—No ocurrirá nada siempre que no te vea —continuó Renzo, al ver cómo Mankar se estremecía—. Nunca he visto que ataque a nadie, ni siquiera a un animal. Pero nosotros, nuestra gente, y todos los seres del Bosque de la Tinta, diría yo, siempre nos hemos escondido ante su aparición. No podemos dejar de temerle. Muchas leyendas se cuentan alrededor de la criatura. Al menos no se le ve mucho...

Qué difícil era aceptar todo eso... Quizás era porque no era su estilo de vida. Su prioridad hasta la noche anterior era ganar todos los laberintos posibles, ser el mejor equipo en el Torneo del León Escarlata, encontrar más snitchs que sus amigos, ganar los partidos de quidditch... Y ahora tendría que adaptarse a ese bosque, al menos por un tiempo, quizás luchando para encontrar comida, alerta a toda clase de peligros... Pero, le dijo Vax en su mente, ¿acaso Renzo, Javier y su familia no podían sobrevivir de esa forma, y en especial sin usar magia? Incluso, a pesar de todo, Mankar contaba con la varita mágica. No había realmente mucho de qué quejarse. Renzo no lo hacía. Era más fácil verlo desde ese punto de vista olvidándose por un momento que su amigo era un hombre lobo.

El bosque se hizo cada vez menos denso y el camino se volvió horizontal. De repente, salieron a un terreno plano sobre el cual podía verse a lo lejos numerosas casitas de madera; era un pueblo.

_Quizás no todos son hombres lobo, pero aunque lo fueran, tienen una vida completamente normal mientras no haya luna llena _—dijo Vax, dándole ánimo a Mankar.

—¿Allá es donde viven? —preguntó Mankar sonriente. Javier miró a Mankar con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Sí —dijo Renzo despreocupado.

Sin embargo, caminaron sólo unos cuantos metros y Renzo le pidió algo a Mankar:

—¿Puedes volverte invisible en este momento? Tengo miedo de la reacción de las otras personas.

—Sí, sólo tengo que ponerme la gorra invisible.

_¡De invisibilidad!_ —dijo Vax, y Mankar sonrió al imaginar su expresión.

El chico le mostró la prenda a Renzo, quien la miró con atención. Mankar se la puso y notó cómo cambiaba la expresión del joven y su hermano cuando la gorra rozó su cabeza.

—Órale —murmuró Renzo, mirando a través de Mankar. Después de los segundos que necesitó para recuperarse de la impresión, le dijo—: Quédate cerca de mí. Intenta no tocar nada ni parecer sospechoso. Confío en que nadie va a notar que Javi y yo no tenemos compañía.

—Bueno.

Empezaron a caminar a paso rápido hacia la aldea, en silencio. Incluso Javi había preferido quedarse callado y miraba atentamente a sus acompañantes. Pronto, el sendero fue quedando atrás y se encontraron junto a las primeras cabañas del lugar. El sol ya se estaba ocultando detrás de las montañas.

Había humanos caminando de un lugar a otro. Algunos llevaban bolsas o cargaban algún objeto. Todos lucían la misma ropa andrajosa que Renzo, pero a ninguno parecía incomodarle; tenían una expresión radiante. Un par de niños jugaban con una pelota en frente de una casa, mientras que un grupo de hombres, cerca de Renzo y Mankar, reían a carcajadas sentados en una especie de banca.

Renzo caminó por las calles, mientras los niños lo miraban con asombro, y las mujeres lo saludaban con una amplia sonrisa. Un hombre también lo saludó a gritos desde el tejado de una casa.

Mankar se fijaba en todas partes. No había ningún indicio de ser un lugar peligroso. Sólo era un pueblo común y corriente, quizás excepto por lo alejado del resto del mundo, pero en el que la gente llevaba una vida aparentemente normal. Sin embargo, esto mismo era la causa de que estuviera tan asombrado con el lugar: ¿cómo era posible que una comunidad que se hubiera desarrollado sin contacto alguno con el mundo pudiera parecer tan civilizada? Es decir: todos hablaban el mismo idioma de Mankar, sabían leer y escribir en su mismo idioma (había varios letreros y anuncios en el pueblo), usaban ropa, sabían de medicamentos (de los que Renzo había hablado en el río), construían sus edificios...

Daba la impresión de que tenían las mismas costumbres que cualquier pueblo del mundo. ¿Significaba eso que lo habían aprendido todo por su propia cuenta? Más bien, pensaron Vax y Mankar, era probable que sus antepasados sí tuvieron contacto con los demás seres humanos y por un extraño motivo vivían ahora en ese bosque, y no podían salir de él.

Pero, de igual forma, Mankar pensó que debía haber mucho en ese lugar que fuera diferente... Podía darse cuenta rápidamente de algunas cosas. Se notaba que eran personas que vivían sin ninguna clase de aparatos eléctricos. Su vestimenta también daba a entender que no tenían mucho que ponerse, o que no les importaba si estaba sucia o rota. La mayor parte de las personas estaba descalza, sólo algunos usaban unas sandalias sencillas, parecidas a las que llevaba Renzo, pero algo le decía que sólo las usaba porque había paseado por el bosque.

—¿Cómo se llama este lugar? —preguntó Mankar en voz muy baja, aunque por el ruido que había en el pueblo casi no logró escucharse a sí mismo.

—Greeman Place —dijo Renzo sin apenas mover los labios.

Ya fuera porque a su alrededor sólo viera humanos o porque se encontraba cerca de Renzo, Mankar no necesitó mucho tiempo para sentirse a salvo. Hacia donde fuera que mirara, sólo veía sonrisas. Sin embargo, se estremeció durante un instante: le dio la impresión de que alguien lo observaba en medio de un callejón... Pero al fijarse bien no vio a nadie allí.

_¿Cuántos de ellos serán licántropos?_ —pensó Vax.

«No creo que muchos. Al menos, los niños no deben serlo. Javier no se transformó anoche. En mi visión sólo vi unos cinco», recordó Mankar.

Aunque el pueblo resultó más grande de lo que parecía desde lejos, pronto llegaron al final, y ante ellos se expandía una gran llanura, en la cual se podía ver en la distancia montañas y bosques.

_En medio de la nada_ —murmuró Vax mentalmente. Mankar tenía las mismas palabras en la cabeza.

Renzo condujo a Mankar por un callejón que terminaba en otra calle solitaria; al otro lado había una gran verja labrada con figuras de la forma de medias lunas o quizás de colmillos, que encerraba un antejardín adornado con pequeños árboles podados con figuras geométricas. Del otro lado, a varios metros de distancia, se alzaba perfilada una majestuosa mansión al borde de un bosque, de tres pisos y con fachada de color blanco y ornamentos finamente labrados en hierro.

Caminaron rodeando la verja, en sentido contrario a la puerta de la entrada. Mankar contemplaba distraído el edificio, el cual parecía fuera de lugar en ese pueblo tan antiguo y retirado.

Antes de que pudiera hacer alguna pregunta de tantas que formulaba Vax mentalmente, Renzo dejó a Javier en el suelo y se escabulló por entre un hueco en la verja, y su hermano menor lo siguió. Recordaban a un par de perros callejeros que se colaban en la casa de una familia.

Renzo no hizo ninguna seña a Mankar, pero esperó a que éste entrara también al jardín, cauteloso, agachado con Javier detrás de uno de los árboles. En cuanto el chico los alcanzó, Renzo continuó el camino; de algún modo había notado que Mankar estaba junto a ellos, sin importar que fuera invisible, y él pensaba que se debía a alguno de sus sentidos agudos de hombre lobo.

Se acercaron a uno de los muros laterales de la mansión y, aún cautelosos, lo rodearon rápidamente para llegar al otro lado, donde comenzaba el bosque. Una hamaca colgaba de un par de árboles a unos cuantos metros de donde se encontraban. A Mankar le asombraba que en aquel lugar tan grande no hubiera ninguna persona que hubiera notado su presencia, o al menos la de sus acompañantes. Renzo se asomó por una puerta trasera y entró con Javier.

—Espera un momento —dijo entre dientes a Mankar, antes de cruzar la puerta—. Puedes entrar —anunció en voz baja unos segundos después y una sonrisa cruzó su rostro.

Mankar siguió a Renzo y se encontró en una cocina bastante amplia y limpia, en cuyas paredes había largas alacenas de madera. Del otro lado había una puerta estilo cantina, detrás de la cual se veía un salón en penumbra. En el suelo, había una trampilla de madera, mientras que en un rincón había una angosta escalera que llevaba al piso superior.

Javier se sentó al mesón que había en el centro de la cocina, en una silla alta de patas finas, y extendió el brazo para tomar una de las frutas que había dentro de un recipiente. Le sonrió a su hermano mientras daba un mordisco, y éste hizo lo mismo, antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse hacia la escalera que había en el rincón.

—Vamos —le dijo a Mankar.

En cuanto el chico puso un pie en el primer escalón siguiendo a Renzo, una voz llegó proveniente de la sala, fuera de la cocina.

—¿Renzo? ¿Eres tú? —llamaba una voz femenina.

—Sí, mamaíta —gritó Renzo, fingiendo cotidianidad mientras lanzaba una mirada alarmada a través de Mankar.

—¿Ya encontraste a Javi? No me gusta que se desaparezca tanto tiempo.

A Mankar le molestó, más de lo que le asombró, que la madre de Javier preguntara con tanta tranquilidad si había aparecido ya su hijo. Su bebé de dos años. ¿Acaso era tan normal que éste fuera a jugar solo al bosque? ¿O ella no sabía dónde había estado él la noche anterior? Por las palabras que Renzo había dicho antes, había tenido la impresión de que toda su familia lo estaba buscando desesperadamente...

—Sí, sí. Ya sabes cómo es —respondió Renzo de inmediato, apartando a Mankar y volviendo a plantarse frente a la escalera, al tiempo que unos pasos se oían aproximarse a la cocina y la voz de la mujer se hacía más fuerte. Renzo hizo señas a Mankar para que subiera las escaleras y él tardó más en entenderlas que en hacerle caso.

—¿Estás con alguien? —preguntó la madre de Renzo. Mankar no pudo evitar notar, ya desde el segundo piso, el cual consistía en un gran pasillo que daba a varias puertas y que terminaba en una escalera de alfombra verde, que la voz de la mujer parecía ser de alguien muy joven, lo cual era extraño, tratándose de la madre de un muchacho que tenía que ser varios años mayor que Mankar. Era muy diferente a la voz de los vampiros: suave, tranquilizadora...

»Me distraje un poco, pero me pareció ver que venías con alguien... —dijo ella.

—Con Javi, nadie más —dijo Renzo. A juzgar por el modo en que hablaba, tenía la boca llena.

—Tus otros hermanos no han vuelto —comentó la madre de Renzo—. No quiero tener que ir a preguntarle a Kalli dónde están... pero es que empiezo a preocuparme.

—Ellos saben cuidarse solos —contestó Renzo en tono de reproche.

—Pero últimamente tengo unas sensaciones... aunque no es nada concreto. Lo mejor es tener precaución. Los chupasangre, el Dragón Rolo... no sé qué pueda ser. ¡Quieto, Javi! —exclamó de repente.

El bebé empezó a reírse y Mankar no pudo evitar sonreír al imaginarlo. Le dio un poco de curiosidad ver qué estaban haciendo, pero se contuvo de asomarse por la escalera. La mamá de ellos comenzó a reírse también, e incluso Renzo fue contagiado.

En ese momento, Mankar fue invadido por una gran tranquilidad y se sintió libre de cualquier dolor o preocupación. Se encontraba en un lugar desconocido, pero estaba salvo. Podía ser una familia fuera de lo ordinario, pero al fin y al cabo era un hogar... Le inquietaba la reacción de los demás habitantes de la mansión, pero confiaba en Renzo y sabía que éste no le daría la espalda.

—Voy a mi habitación —dijo de pronto Renzo—. Estoy cansadísimo...

Puso un pie en el primer escalón, pero en cuanto empezó a subir, la mujer lo detuvo.

—Detente, Renzo —habló con seriedad—. Sé que estás con alguien. Te exijo que me digas quiénes son.

Vax comenzó a tararear mentalmente una patética melodía de suspenso, y Mankar le ordenó que se callara, irritado.

—Baja... —dijo Renzo en voz alta y Mankar obedeció. Se quitó la gorra de invisibilidad y bajó la escalera.

En cuanto miró de frente a la madre de Renzo, tanto ella como el chico cambiaron radicalmente su expresión.

La palabra que mejor le quedaba no era «mujer», sino «muchacha». La mamá de sus nuevos amigos era una chica que incluso parecía mas joven que Renzo. Era de estatura no muy alta, vestida con la misma clase de trapos que sus hijos (en contraste con la elegancia de su casa). Lucía una larga cortina de pelo negro y liso, y tenía unos ojos bastante brillantes y unos labios encantadores... Una veela no era más bella.

_¡Cierra la boca!_ —le espetó Vax, dándose cuenta de la ridícula forma en que Mankar contemplaba a la chica.

Por su parte, la madre de Renzo miraba a Mankar como si fuera un fantasma. Su mirada iba de arriba a abajo, y también estaba boquiabierta, pero de indignación.

—¡¿Qué significa esto? —rugió.

—Mamá, por favor —exclamó Renzo, dando un paso al frente para quedar entre ella y Mankar—. Tranquilízate.

—¡¿Qué está haciendo un vampiro en mi casa? —Quizás instintivamente, había adoptado una postura extraña, como si estuviera lista para lanzarse a atacar al intruso. Mankar intentó dar un paso atrás, pero detrás de los talones tenía el primer escalón. No se atrevió a contradecirla; prefirió que Renzo se encargara de la situación. De todas formas, su mano derecha, que tenía guardada en el bolsillo, agarró con fuerza su varita mágica, y estaba listo para defenderse si era necesario.

—¡No es un vampiro! ¡Es un humano!

—¡Es lo mismo! —vociferó la madre de Renzo—. ¡Conoces nuestras reglas! ¡No puedo permitir que alguien que no sea de los nuestros pise el pueblo, y mucho menos mi casa!

—¡No es malo! ¡No nos hará ningún daño!

Javier miraba la escena con los ojos muy abiertos, asustado.

Renzo extendía sus brazos a ambos lados para proteger a Mankar de un inminente ataque. Dos imágenes pasaron por su mente en ese instante, de la misma extraña forma en que a veces recuerdos muy claros llegaban espontáneamente a su cabeza. En la primera, se encontraba junto a un par de personas que apuntaban su varita a un enemigo frente a ellos: Haher y Gonza, a punto de enfrentarse a los miembros del Poder Calamar, en su primer viaje a Harrylatino.

En la segunda imagen, Mankar se vio detrás de otra silueta humana que también tenía los brazos extendidos: Boggart, protegiéndolo de Juanjo y Carlos Granger, curiosamente también en el Expreso de Harrylatino.

Renzo lo defendía igual que sus tres mejores amigos.

—¡Sabía que algo estaba pasando!¡Mira sus ojos! ¡Es uno de ellos!

—¡ÉL SALVÓ A JAVIER! ¡De los vampiros! ¡Y del Dragón Rolo!

La madre de Renzo se calló. Miró desconcertada a su hijo y luego lanzó una mirada despectiva a Mankar.

—¿Por qué lo trajiste? —preguntó con dureza.

—No tiene a dónde ir. Llegó al bosque anoche.

—¿Pretendes que duerma en _mi _casa? —saltó ella.

—No lo voy a abandonar. Salvó a mi hermano —dijo Renzo firmemente.

La chica se limitó a mirar a Renzo con furia, pero se mantuvo el silencio durante unos instantes.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estará aquí?

—Se irá cuando encontremos la forma de que regrese a su mundo. Si lo obligas a irse antes, me voy con él.

Javier se paró en el asiento y soltó un ruidito de disconformidad.

—Nos vamos con él —se corrigió Renzo.

Sin decir una palabra más, la muchacha dio media vuelta y cruzó la puerta en dos zancadas, sin dejar de mostrar su expresión de indignación. Los que se quedaron en la cocina se mantuvieron en silencio durante un instante. Por fin, Renzo se dio la vuelta y miró a Mankar con gesto de disculpa.

—Lo siento mucho... —le dijo—. Sabía que se pondría así... Pero, pensándolo bien, es mejor que se enterara de una vez. Ojalá que no se pongan peores mis hermanos. Lo que pasa es que no nos gustan los extraños... —Se detuvo y suspiró—. Subamos.

Renzo condujo a Mankar de nuevo por la escalera. El chico pensó que era de mala educación ponerse la gorra nuevamente, además de que era inútil. Siguieron derecho hasta el tercer piso, en el que una gran sala circular daba a tres recintos, cada uno tras majestuosas puertas dobles. Se parecía un poco a la Sala de Clubes en Harrylatino.

Entraron por las puertas que se encontraban a la izquierda desde la escalera por la que subieron, a una habitación grande, iluminada por una gran lámpara de velas que colgaba del techo. Había una gran cama con dosel, parecida a las de los dormitorios de la Sala Común de Gryffindor, pero destendida. Algunas plantas y peces se encontraban en urnas de cristal, sobre estanterías en las cuales también había pequeñas esculturas y estatuas de madera. El suelo estaba lleno de objetos y de basura, y era difícil caminar sin pisar algo. Estaba todo tan desordenado que daba la impresión de que un ladrón había entrado a revolver todo en busca de objetos de valor.

—Esta es mi habitación —dijo Renzo—. Aquí vas a dormir.

—No —respondió Mankar, apenado—. ¿Dónde te vas a quedar entonces?

—En la habitación de al lado, con mi hermano Javi.

—No quiero ser una molestia...

—Tranquilo, por mí no hay ningún problema. —Renzo volvió a sonreír, mirando su habitación—. Lo siento, está muy desordenado...

Mankar se rió.

—No te preocupes por eso.

—Te pediría que esperaras afuera mientras limpio todo, pero debes estar muy cansado... —dijo Renzo avergonzado.

—Aceptaría, pero no terminarías hoy —bromeó Mankar—. Te ayudaré con la limpieza.

Renzo caminó hacia la cama y la tendió rápidamente, mientras Mankar observaba.

—Duerme tranquilo y mañana podemos dedicarnos a eso. Puedes colocar tus cosas allí —señaló un estante—, y cualquier cosa que necesites, me llamas. ¡Ah! Pero primero creo que es buena idea que mis hermanos sepan que estás aquí. Esta noche hablaré con ellos y mañana te los presento, ¿bueno?

Mankar asintió enérgicamente. Se sentía muy apenado, pero a la vez agradecido por la hospitalidad de Renzo. Sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirse un poco inquieto por el hecho de que la única persona que lo tenía bien recibido en la casa dormiría lejos de él... ¿Y si en la noche entraba su madre y lo atacaba?

Renzo miró con preocupación por la ventana. Estaba oscureciendo.

—Me tengo que ir. Tengo que pedirte un favor: por nada del mundo salgas de la habitación de noche, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Me lo prometes?

—Claro, pero, ¿por qué?

—Por tu seguridad —dijo Renzo.

Mankar no se sintió capaz de insistir en los motivos, pero de todas formas no pensaba moverse de ese lugar a menos que Renzo lo acompañara.

—No importa lo que pase. Eres bienvenido a la mansión Courtcastle —dijo Renzo, y volvió a sonreír.

El joven salió precipitadamente de la habitación y cerró la puerta. Mankar escuchó el sonido de la llave con que Renzo aseguraba la entrada. Quizás era un poco exagerado, pero ahora que sabía que nadie más podía entrar (al menos no sin que se diera cuenta) se sentía a salvo.

«Me gustaría saber qué reacción tendrán los hermanos de Renzo», le dijo Mankar a Vax mentalmente.

_¿Y si te pones la gorra?_

«¿No viste que aún así la madre de Renzo notó mi presencia? Creo que ellos pueden olerme o sentirme de alguna forma...»

_Y sería un problema salir de aquí sin que te vean. ¿Por la ventana podrías?_

«Se lo prometí a Renzo», respondió Mankar con firmeza.

_La madre de Renzo no sabe que eres mago. ¿Crees que eso complique las cosas?_

«Guardo la esperanza de que al final todos me acepten igual que Javier y Renzo.»

_Creo que será difícil ganar su confianza... Tal vez haga falta salvar de nuevo a otra persona._

Miró a su alrededor mientras reflexionaba. Sonrió con ironía al ver el espacio que le apartó Renzo para colocar sus cosas: ¡Mankar no tenía cosas! Nada excepto la ropa sucia y ensangrentada que llevaba puesta.

Entonces se fijó en algo: la venda que llevaba en el brazo se había corrido, pero no encontraba la herida que debía estar al aire libre. Creyó que quizás la tenía más cerca del codo, pero simplemente no la sentía. Ya no le dolía. Se quitó la venda, ahora roja por la sangre que había salido en el día, pero no había rastros de la herida. No sólo había dejado de sangrar: había desaparecido por completo.

_Una de dos _—dijo Vax—_: o Renzo hizo magia al vendarte, o sanas muy rápido._

Mankar rió con ironía. Se sentó en la cama y miró al suelo. Era bastante cómoda. Pensó que el desorden del lugar decía mucho de la persona que vivía allí, y sonrió con cariño.

Aunque estaba exhausto, no quería dormir aún. Pensó que sería un bonito detalle colaborar con el aseo del lugar, y ahorrarle el trabajo a Renzo del día siguiente. No pensaba en el tiempo que se iba a quedar allí, pero no quería ser una molestia para ninguna de las personas que vivían en la mansión; quería ser útil.

Empezó levantando unos libros que había abiertos en el suelo. No sabía si Renzo los estaba leyendo en la página que estaba, así que no se atrevió a cerrarlos, pero los apiló en un estante. Hizo a un lado la ropa que había tirada y arrojó a una cesta un montón de trozos de papeles arrugados y restos de comida. Aunque no sabía precisamente en qué lugar guardar cada objeto, trató de colocar todos los semejantes juntos; no quería terminar poniendo algo en un lugar que no correspondiera y que Renzo se enojara o se confundiera.

Los minutos pasaron rápidamente, y aunque la limpieza no era minuciosa, pronto el suelo se vio más despejado y se veía el lugar más agradable. Mankar se echó a la cama y miró hacia arriba, pensativo.

Se moría de curiosidad por saber lo que ocurriría en cuanto Renzo le contara a los demás miembros de su familia acerca de su llegada a la mansión Courtcastle. Se sintió muy avergonzado de dejárselo todo a él, siendo que también podría intervenir en la conversación y defenderlo, pero ya había comprobado lo agresivos que podrían ponerse al enterarse de su presencia.

—Si tienes tantas ganas de saberlo, ¿qué te lo impide? —preguntó Vax, que se había aparecido junto a la cama y se había sentado.

—Ya te lo dije. Lo prometí. ¿Por qué no habías aparecido antes? Pudiste ayudarme a limpiar.

—Prometiste no salir de aquí —respondió la conciencia de Mankar, ignorando lo demás y sonriendo con picardía—. _Tú_ lo prometiste. Sólo tú.

—¿Cómo así...? —preguntó Mankar confundido—. No me digas que puedes salir sin mí.

—No te lo digo entonces.

_Puedo salir sin ti_ —pensó Vax.

Mankar sonrió y aguantó la risa.

—¿Y si te ven?

—Me llevaré la gorra, por si acaso. No creo que puedan olerme... Aunque no soy un fantasma, nunca dejo ningún rastro.

Vax caminó junto a la puerta y miró a Mankar esperando su respuesta, aunque éste intuyó que no necesitaba su aprobación para hacer algo.

—De acuerdo —dijo por fin—. ¿Cómo vas a salir?

—Así —respondió Vax, atravesando la puerta como si ésta no existiera, mientras se apuntaba con la varita.

_Te contaré todo lo que escuche, ¿de acuerdo?_ —le dijo mentalmente a Mankar.

Muy asombrado por la utilidad de su conciencia, Mankar se sentó al borde de la cama y puso mucha atención en los pensamientos que le mandaba Vax. Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Y algo extraño ocurrió: podía ver, más allá del negro del interior de sus párpados, unos pies que bajaban las escaleras al segundo piso. Veía a través de los ojos de Vax y escuchaba a través de sus oídos. Casi sentía que era él mismo quien merodeaba por la mansión, y no su conciencia.

Escuchó una voz tan claramente que creyó que provenía de algún lugar del dormitorio de Renzo.

—No me parece... —dijo en un susurro alto la voz de la madre de Renzo. El rumor de la voz de su hijo le contestó—. No estoy de acuerdo —insistió ella—. ¡Claro que no!

—Yo confío en él —dijo Renzo en voz más alta; Vax había bajado unos escalones para escuchar mejor—. Podría haberme hecho daño en todo el día. Pudo haberle hecho daño a Javi si hubiera querido. Pero no lo hizo.

—¿Y cómo sabes que no es una trampa para acercarse a nosotros? —preguntó una voz masculina.

—Simplemente lo sé. Tampoco hay pruebas de que no es de fiar.

—¡Por ser un humano, sólo por eso, ya no podemos confiar en él! —Mankar reconoció la voz de la mamá de Renzo—. ¿Tienes idea del peligro que corrimos cuando vinieron al bosque esos dos de hace unos meses? ¡Ahora me dirás que tiene una varita de ésas!

Renzo guardó silencio un instante. Por fin, dijo:

—Depende del punto de vista que lo veas puede ser malo para ti. Yo creo que si tiene una varita puede que algún día llegue a protegernos de otros peligros.

—¿Es un mago? ¡¿En serio? —estalló la mamá.

—Tranquilízate, Vila, por favor —dijo una dulce voz femenina. Un murmullo de varias voces enojadas calló las palabras que dijo una voz masculina.

—¿Es que no has visto sus ojos, Renzo? ¡Es uno de ellos! —continuó exclamando la madre.

—¿No puedes darle una oportunidad? —imploró su hijo.

—¡Claro que no! ¡Todos los vampiros son iguales!

—No puedes generalizarlo —dijo otra vez la voz dulce—. Puede haber una excepción.

—Tiene que irse —sentenció otra voz femenina, pasando por alto la intervención de la otra mujer.

—Yo me iré con él entonces —la desafió Renzo.

De nuevo todos se callaron.

—Deberían ponerse por un momento en sus zapatos... Vean, estoy dispuesto a hacerme responsable por cualquier cosa que él haga.

Sus palabras fueron seguidas por un silencio más largo.

—Está bien —convino Vila por fin, suspirando—. Le daremos una oportunidad. Pero que se cuide, porque al primer error, se larga. O peor. —De nuevo, silencio, salvo por un casi imperceptible murmullo de voz femenina—. Me imagino que no le has dicho nada que no tuvieras que decirle —siguió hablando con voz acusadora.

—Por supuesto que no —dijo Renzo de inmediato—. Sabes que no lo haría, madre...

—Perfecto. Es la regla más importante —le recordó una voz masculina.

—Tarde o temprano se enterará, supongo —dijo Renzo dudoso—. Creo que pasará un largo tiempo entre nosotros.

—Entre más tarde, mejor —respondió Vila—. Al menos tú no se lo contarás y harás todo lo posible porque no lo sepa. ¿Entendido? Está en peligro nuestro pueblo.

—Bueno...

El ruido de pasos le indicó a Mankar que algunos de los presentes se estaban retirando, mientras que alguien tomaba asiento en la cocina para cenar. Unos pasos subieron las escaleras y Vax regresó al tercer piso corriendo. Cruzó la puerta rápidamente y entró a la cabeza de Mankar.

Pocos segundos después, alguien golpeó la puerta, pero no la abrió.

—¿Mankar? ¿Estás despierto? —Era Renzo.

—Más o menos —respondió el chico.

—¿Quieres comer algo? Debes estar muerto de hambre.

Hasta ese momento Mankar no lo había notado, pero prefería no comer ahora que toda la familia estaba en casa.

—No te preocupes.

—Está bien. Apaga las velas antes de dormir. Buenas noches.

Los pasos se alejaron y Mankar se quedó mirando fijamente la puerta.

¿Por qué Renzo aún no le había revelado que era un licántropo? Era algo que quizás podía deducirse de algunas de sus palabras, pero aún así él no lo había confirmado. Mankar ya lo sabía, claro, y era una ventaja, pues no era capaz de imaginar la reacción que habría tenido en otro caso. Supuso que Renzo sentía lo mismo que él: no quería que Mankar le tuviera miedo. Pero, ¿esperaba escoger el momento adecuado para hacerlo? Todo habría sido más fácil si se lo hubiera dicho en cuanto se conocieron. Habría sido incluso mejor que Renzo se hubiera presentado ante él en su forma de lobo.

Le parecía lógico pensar que Renzo y él se harían amigos rápidamente. Pero después de varios días, cada vez se haría más difícil revelar su secreto. ¿Esperaría hasta la luna llena para contárselo?

Vax apagó las luces con la varita.

Tal vez si Mankar le insinuaba que ya sabía lo que Renzo era... Pero no quería presionarlo. Y tampoco se sentía listo para aceptarlo.

Sonrió, antes de forzarse a dejar su mente en blanco para poder conciliar el sueño, al pensar que los problemas que tenía veinticuatro horas antes ya no eran _tan_ importantes. Habían regresado a Harrylatino y se quedarían allí por un buen tiempo.


	16. Magia para todos

**Capítulo 16: Magia para todos  
**

Mankar despertó a la mañana siguiente notando que el corazón le latía muy rápido y que se sentía triste, aunque no quería pensar por qué. No recordaba qué había soñado.

Tardó un par de minutos en levantar la mirada un poco y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que no se encontraba en el dormitorio de la Sala Común de Gryffindor, sino en una habitación grande y elegante, aunque un poco desordenada, a la cual entraban los cálidos rayos del sol por una amplia ventana, cercana a un alto árbol. Tardó otro par de segundos en recordar que estaba en la casa de Renzo.

Miró hacia arriba, desanimado, sin ver nada realmente...

«Necesito irme de aquí, pronto —se dijo con firmeza. No podía pasar más tiempo allí. Tenía que regresar a su colegio, no se imaginaba lo que podía pasar si abandonaba todo—. Y necesito asegurarme de que mi padre se encuentre a salvo.»

Mientras algunas imágenes de su vida cotidiana pasaban por su cabeza, se sentía cada vez más triste y frustrado.

_Entonces, levántate_ —le dijo Vax en su cabeza—. _No puedes pretender que las cosas pasen por sí solas, quedándote ahí echado._

Mankar asintió, pero no se movió, excepto para rascarse el cuello y los pies, pues sentía una leve picazón en ellos. No era capaz de ver lo que pasaría con su vida allí, en el Bosque de la Tinta, en Greeman Place, después de transcurridos unos días. No tenía idea de cómo cambiarla... No sabía ni siquiera qué sería lo siguiente que haría después de poner un pie en el suelo. El futuro, incluso el más cercano, incluso para él, era de lo más incierto.

Alguien tocó la puerta tres veces suavemente. Mankar no respondió, pero volvieron a tocar.

—¿Mankar? —lo llamó Renzo, y volvió a tocar unos segundos después, sin recibir respuesta. Al final, se escuchó un «clic» de la cerradura y la puerta se abrió lentamente. La cara tímida de Renzo (que resultaba curiosa, tratándose de un joven tan corpulento) se asomó y miró a Mankar, quien le devolvió la mirada inexpresivamente—. Perdóname... ¿te desperté? —Mankar negó con la cabeza—. ¿Quieres bajar a comer algo?

—Mmm... bueno —respondió Mankar dudoso.

—Levántate —dijo Renzo con alegría—. Te espero aquí afuera.

Mankar se puso de pie (traía todavía puesta la misma ropa) y se puso las medias y los zapatos. Sentía una picazón en las manos. Se las miró y descubrió que había muchos pelos sueltos pegados a ellas. Las sacudió para quitárselos y luego sintió la misma picazón en el cuello. Al final tuvo que quitarse la túnica que llevaba para poder sacudirla totalmente.

Luego se dio cuenta de que las sábanas de la cama de Renzo tenían muchos pelos sueltos, más largos que los del cabello de Mankar y de un color oscuro. Sintió un escalofrío. No le daba asco, pero le causaba mucha impresión. Lamentó no haberse fijado en ello la noche anterior, aunque le constaba que Renzo había sacudido todo muy bien.

Después de vestirse de nuevo, caminó hacia la puerta y se fijó en su reflejo en la ventana. Algo captó su atención, abajo en el jardín. Había unas personas allí. Pudo reconocer al pequeño Javier, que corría alegremente dando vueltas, y a Vila, su bella madre, que jugaba con él. También había una joven que le decía algo al niño y otro muchacho que se sentaba a una silla y trataba de leer un libro, pero se distraía fácilmente. Ambos desconocidos eran evidentemente miembros de la familia.

Mankar sonrió. De nuevo podía sentir el afecto y la bondad de una familia normal. ¿Alguno de ellos podía ser una bestia salvaje en luna llena? ¿Era cierto que la mayoría de ellos lo despreciaba por llegar a su hogar? Prefirió hacer a un lado esas preguntas y se quedó contemplando unos segundos la escena, hasta que Javier miró hacia arriba y lo vio. Mankar se apartó de la ventana, temiendo que algún otro Courtcastle lo viera, y salió de la habitación.

Renzo lo condujo a la cocina, en el primer piso. Allí había platos con comida en el mesón, y él le indicó a Mankar que se sentara. El chico sonrió apenado y empezó a comer junto a su nuevo amigo.

—Si quieres te enseño el resto de la casa —le propuso Renzo— cuando terminemos de comer.

—Mmm... bueno —respondió Mankar. Tras una pausa, añadió—: ¿No se molestará tu madre, tu padre o tus hermanos?

—Ya convencí a mi mamá y a mis hermanos de que te quedes aquí. Aunque tal vez sean un poco antipáticos, pero sólo van a necesitar acostumbrarse.

—¿Y tu papá?

—¡Buena pregunta! —dijo Renzo y se echó a reír.

Mankar lo imitó, aunque no estaba seguro del motivo de su risa, pero decidió no insistir. Ambos se detuvieron cuando alguien entró a la cocina. Era una mujer joven que lucía la misma clase de ropa andrajosa de todos los habitantes de Greeman Place, pero su cara era iluminada por una amplia sonrisa.

—Buenos días —saludó con alegría. Mankar no tenía idea de qué expresión tomar, pero al ver lo amable que parecía la mujer, le devolvió las mismas palabras con una sonrisa—. ¿Dormiste bien?

—Sí, muy bien.

—Manu, te presento a Gataluna.

—Es un placer —sonrió la mujer y se adelantó para estrechar la mano de Mankar. El chico la miró a los ojos sin dejar de sonreír, pero no pudo evitar notar un leve estremecimiento en las facciones de Gataluna al momento que sus miradas se encontraron. ¿De verdad sus ojos eran tan parecidos a los de los vampiros?

—Igualmente —respondió con disimulo.

Gataluna se sentó con ellos y los miró comer.

—_Labenthium_ —dijo Mankar, agitando su varita en el bolsillo de la túnica, sin darse cuenta. Sin poder creer que tuviera esa costumbre, improvisó—: Quise decir, me alegro de conocer más familiares de Renzo —aunque no se imaginaba cómo podía alguien pronunciar esa frase para que sonara parecido a «_Labenthium_».

—No, no somos familia —aclaró Gataluna rápidamente, sin darle importancia. No dejaban de vérsele los dientes cuando hablaba, pues mantenía la sonrisa cálida—. Vivo en la casa de al frente. Cualquier cosa que necesites, puedes ir allá.

—Muchas gracias.

Era incómodo tener esa conversación, ya que él no pretendía quedarse en el Bosque de la Tinta más tiempo. Con o sin ayuda, iba a salir de allí.

Durante la siguiente hora, los tres estuvieron hablando. Gataluna y Renzo se mostraron muy interesados en todo lo que tenía que ver con la magia y con el colegio de Mankar. Él no les contó nada personal; no les habló de la profesora Callahan, ni de Vax, ni de la Gema Gemela, ni tampoco de su padre que podría terminar en prisión si no se apresuraba en regresar. No se reservaba aquellas cosas por desconfianza (Renzo había demostrado ser una persona muy confiable y Gataluna parecía serlo también), sino porque no sabía si le convenía contárselas. No quería causarles temor y tampoco se sentía listo para hablar sobre ellas.

De repente, Gataluna se levantó de su asiento bruscamente, ahogando un grito.

—¡Ay yo...! Tengo que irme —dijo rápidamente—. Que estés bien Mankar. Tú también Renzo. Nos vemos más tarde —Llegó a la puerta en un par de zancadas y salió apresuradamente, sin dejar que le respondieran. Mankar escuchó una puerta cerrarse con fuerza y dedujo que se trataba de la entrada principal de la mansión.

—¿Le habrá pasado algo? —preguntó Mankar extrañado.

—Desde hace un tiempo se comporta así —respondió Renzo, restándole importancia—. Se va sin que nadie lo note y nadie sabe para dónde. Pero Gata es muy buena persona. Fue la única que estuvo de acuerdo en darte una oportunidad.

Mankar asintió y frunció los labios y la frente, agradecido.

Minutos después, Renzo se levantó de su asiento y Mankar lo imitó. Le propuso enseñarle la casa y guió al chico por la puerta estilo cantina. Pasaron por un amplio comedor, en el que estanterías con esculturas pequeñas y adornos de cristal rodeaban una gran mesa de seis puestos.

Pasaron por un arco para llegar a un vestíbulo también muy amplio, en el que comenzaban unas escaleras de mármol blanco y barandal de madera, que recordaban mucho a las que había en Harrylatino, aunque no eran tan amplias ni extensas. Frente a la gran puerta en arco, con una gruesa perilla en forma de serpiente, había un espejo, un paragüero y un perchero que Mankar contempló un instante.

Del otro lado del vestíbulo había una sala de estar en la que había varias sillas y sillones que lucían de la misma elegancia que toda la casa, forradas de lo que parecía ser terciopelo negro. Sin embargo, Renzo no entró, sino que sólo señaló y presentó el lugar desde el vestíbulo, y subió las escaleras de mármol. Aunque le habría gustado admirar un poco los cuadros que colgaban de las paredes y ver más de cerca la chimenea con molduras de piedra, Mankar siguió a Renzo sin hacer preguntas, obligado a ignorar también una puerta que casi parecía secreta, al pie de las escaleras.

Al llegar al segundo piso se encontraron en un pasillo desde el que se podía acceder a varias habitaciones. Renzo caminaba y señalaba los dormitorios de sus hermanos, pero seguía de largo sin abrir las puertas. Mankar notaba que, en este lugar más que en el resto de la casa, las verdes paredes se veían acabadas, debido a que el tapiz estaba desgarrado.

Renzo y Mankar entraron juntos a una de las habitaciones del segundo piso. Allí, una biblioteca abarrotada de literatura de todos los géneros los entretuvo durante al menos media hora. Casi todos los libros relataban historias sobre personas sin magia, aunque muchas eran protagonizadas por guerreros que debían vencer criaturas feroces. Otras, parecían ser novelas románticas, lo cual lo confundió mucho. Renzo le advirtió a Mankar que no podía entrar a cierta área, pues ahí se encontraban los libros más preciados de su madre y ela se enojaría si lo viera por allí. De nuevo Mankar se sintió sorprendido de ver que, aunque eran un pueblo en medio de la nada, tenían conocimientos bastante complejos. Un dato curioso se le quedó grabado en la mente: el lugar se llamaba Bosque de la Tinta porque había sido motivo de inspiración para toda clase de historias; «Ríos de tinta se necesitaron para escribirlas», dijo Renzo.

Subieron al tercer piso por una escalera diferente a la que llegaba desde la cocina, cubierta con una alfombra de color verde oscuro que combinaba con el color de las paredes. Llegaron a la sala circular, pero Renzo sólo mostró a Mankar una de las habitaciones: había allí un estudio parecido al del segundo piso, pero con mucho más espacio libre.

Mankar se sentó en uno de los sillones, el cual era bastante cómodo, y admiró la vista que tenía frente a una gran ventana de cortinas gruesas.

—¿Hace cuánto fue construida esta mansión?

Renzo aulló.

—¡Mucho tiempo! Supuestamente el mismo fundador del pueblo la construyó. Y eso tuvo que ser hace muchos siglos, como diez.

—¿Y se ha conservado tan bien? —preguntó Mankar sorprendido.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Sí; es decir, es un edificio muy antiguo, no puede haber durado tanto... El tiempo tendría que haberlo deteriorado.

Renzo se quedó pensándolo. Luego, negó con un leve aunque rápido movimiento de cabeza.

—Eso no ocurre aquí. La mayoría de construcciones se han mantenido intactas desde que se fundó el pueblo. Se ha construido más casas debido al aumento en la población, pero tampoco han sufrido ningún deterioro.

—Qué raro... —dijo Mankar con el mismo asombro—. Pero tal vez ustedes construyen de otra forma que de donde vengo.

_Aquí todo es diferente, Mankaú _—comentó Vax.

Se escuchó la voz de Vila llamando a Renzo desde el primer piso. Mankar se quedó donde estaba mientras el joven bajaba las escaleras. Varios minutos después, regresó.

—¿Quieres ir conmigo a que te enseñe el pueblo? —preguntó sonriente.

—Claro.

—Ten mucho cuidado, no dejes que nadie vea la varita mágica. Y no te extrañe que te miren raro los demás habitantes del pueblo.

Bajaron hasta el primer piso y cruzaron la puerta de entrada, hecha de madera y muy gruesa. Una aldaba, también con forma de serpiente como la perilla, la adornaba. Un par de hipogrifos de piedra flanqueaban la entrada. Siguieron el sendero empedrado que dividía el jardín hasta llegar a la verja, para cruzar unas puertas dobles.

Renzo señaló la casa de Gata; se encontraba en una esquina frente a la verja de la Mansión Courtcastle. Anduvieron en silencio durante unos instantes. Renzo sólo hablaba para mostrarle a Mankar los lugares más importantes, pero la mayor parte del tiempo ambos estaban absortos en sus pensamientos.

En Greeman Place había tiendas de todas clases. La favorita de Mankar sin duda fue la dulcería, Pistachos Courtcastle, cuyo dueño era Markab, el hermano de Renzo. Ambos entraron y Renzo invitó a Mankar (ya que éste no tenía dinero) a toda clase de golosinas. Markab se mostró igual de incómodo con la presencia de Mankar, era el mismo joven que el chico vio por la mañana leyendo un libro cerca de Javier y su madre.

Mankar salió de Pistachos Courtcastle con los bolsillos muy llenos. Todo era muy sabroso. Comieron mientras recorrían el pueblo. Notó que la mayoría de las casas lucían igual de antiguas que la Mansión Courtcastle, pero ninguna de ellas llegaba a ser tan grande ni estaba tan separada del resto. Levantó una ceja al preguntarse si su amigo y su familia eran de la realeza, al menos dentro del pueblo.

—¿Tienes más hermanos? —preguntó Mankar con curiosidad.

—Javier, Markab y Laurita —respondió Renzo sencillamente—. Te los presentaré después.

Se detuvieron en una tienda en la que Renzo entró para comprar víveres que le había encargado su madre. Mankar lo esperó afuera (no había terminado de comer sus Galletas Lunita y aprovechó para comer las Grageas Ácidas). Finalmente, se sentaron juntos en la plaza central de Greeman Place. A lo lejos, por una calle, podía verse la Mansión Courtcastle. Mankar no dejaba de contemplarla.

—Este lugar es increíble —comentó.

—Siempre que trabajemos duro, podemos vivir sin que nos falten comodidades —respondió Renzo con sencillez.

—¿Aquí están a salvo del Dragón Rolo? —preguntó mirando a su amigo.

—Nunca se ha aparecido por aquí. Sólo se le ve volando sobre la parte más densa del bosque.

—¿Y si viniera alguna vez?

—Tendríamos que escondernos todos. Estamos preparados para ello. Hay refugios subterráneos en cada casa.

A Mankar no le agradó mucho la respuesta. Le preocupaba pensar que ni siquiera los habitantes antiguos del bosque estaban a salvo de todo peligro.

—¿Y si vinieran los vampiros?

Renzo sonrió con sarcasmo.

—Eso nunca pasará.

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

—Porque... —Renzo titubeó— porque ellos nos temen. Saben que somos muchos, que estamos siempre listos para defendernos y que conocemos sus debilidades.

—Ellos también se sienten muy seguros dentro de su territorio —dijo Mankar, recordando algunas de las palabras que había escuchado decir a los vampiros—. ¿Cómo puede ser que no se atrevan a venir aquí? Quiero decir, por todo lo que he escuchado de ellos, no me extrañaría que desearan controlar el resto del Bosque de la Tinta.

—Por mutuo acuerdo —dijo Renzo—. Nosotros tampoco entramos a su territorio. Ambos pueblos han compartido el bosque durante siglos y han sido enemigos quizás desde el inicio, cuando llegaron aquí. No... no podrás estar seguro del motivo. Pero nosotros no queremos perder gente nuestra en una pelea, y al parecer ellos tampoco. Mientras se respete este pacto, cada quien puede vivir en paz en su tierra.

Era asombroso cómo Renzo hacía parecer que ellos, los habitantes de Greeman Place, eran en verdad humanos. Mankar no podía dejar de preguntarse si además de los que vio en su visión habría más hombres lobo en el pueblo. Quizás era por eso, más que nada, que los vampiros no se atrevían a cruzar los límites de sus territorios.

—De donde yo vengo, los vampiros pueden realizar magia —dijo Mankar, tras una larga pausa.

A Renzo no le hizo gracia el comentario y miró a Mankar a los ojos fijamente.

—¿Todos?

—No estoy seguro. No sé cómo se crean. Aunque me da la impresión de que los que habitan el Bosque de la Tinta son muy diferentes.

—Nunca he escuchado que usen magia. Si supieran hacerlo, este pueblo estaría en ruinas, porque nosotros no sabemos usarla.

—No te preocupes. La magia... o al menos la de mi mundo... —Ver que esas palabras encajaban en la conversación alarmó un poco a Mankar, pero prosiguió— es algo que no se puede aprender. Sólo puedes nacer con ella; la heredas.

_Tú eres una excepción_ —lo contradijo Vax.

«Pero no deja de ser cierto lo que dije», pensó Mankar.

—Si ellos fueran magos, o si ustedes lo fueran, ya lo sabrían —puntualizó Mankar.

Renzo bajó la mirada, desanimado. Pasaron un par de minutos de silencio. Mankar procuraba ignorar las miradas de curiosos que se fijaban en él.

—Siempre he pensado que este lugar es mágico —comentó Renzo, con voz soñadora—, al menos a su modo.

—No en todas partes hay vampiros, dragones o...

_Licántropos _—terminó Vax por él.

—O personas que vivan con ellos —dijo Mankar—. Son criaturas _mágicas_ —Notó que, en el fondo, su conciencia le ayudaba a escoger las palabras que debía decir—. Este lugar está envuelto en magia. Si no, ¿por qué no hay una forma de salir de aquí, por ejemplo? Intenté todo lo que sabía. ¿Y cómo explicas que los edificios sean inmunes al tiempo?

Mankar había leído sobre los hombres lobo y sabía que ellos podían ser magos o muggles. En cambio, de los vampiros conocía muy poca información.

—Pero ¿y si los vampiros poseen la magia, pero no saben usarla? —se cuestionó Renzo con preocupación.

—Normalmente, los magos invocan su poder accidentalmente. Créeme, lo sabrían si tuvieran magia.

Pero Mankar no estaba muy convencido de sus palabras. Vax ya lo estaba contradiciendo antes de que terminara de hablar.

_Mankaú... No puedes seguir generalizando. Recuerda que tú mismo pensabas que no tenías magia hasta hace poco más de un año. Además, no estamos seguros de que las cosas en este mundo sean iguales que en el que dejamos. ¿No dijo Renzo que creía que uno de los vampiros del bosque podía entrar y salir cada vez que quisiera? ¿No viste tú a Jose y a Gio desvanecerse? ¿Y si han aprendido esa magia?_

«Renzo dijo que podían volverse invisibles», recordó Mankar.

_Ningún muggle es capaz de hacer eso._

—Aunque... tal vez ellos sean diferentes... Espera, ¿todos los vampiros pueden volverse invisibles? —preguntó Mankar preocupado. Sería muy fácil para ellos entrar furtivamente en Greeman Place de esa forma.

—Creo que el efecto no dura mucho —respondió Renzo—. Pero sólo hasta hace unos meses nos enteramos de que podían hacerlo.

Mankar lo pensó muy bien antes de seguir hablando.

—Entonces... tal vez hayan aprendido a desarrollar su poder mágico. ¿No me dijiste que habían venido unos forasteros con varitas? ¿Qué pasó con ellas?

Renzo negó con la cabeza.

—No lo sé.

_Piénsalo bien _—dijo Vax—_. Tanto vampiros como licántropos han existido en este bosque quizás desde el mismo tiempo, por lo que nos contó Renzo. Si unos tienen habilidades mágicas, ¿por qué los otros no?_

«¿Te parece poco que puedan transformarse en lobos del tamaño de caballos?», preguntó Mankar.

_Debe haber algo más allá. No son licántropos ordinarios. Recuerda tu visión. Ellos podían razonar y comunicarse._

«Parece que tú conoces mis recuerdos mejor que yo —respondió Mankar sarcástico—. Pero Renzo dice que no sabe nada de magia.»

_Escuchaste a su madre anoche. Hay muchas cosas de su gente que no nos piensan contar_ —respondió Vax.

Mankar miró a Renzo, a su lado, protegiendo con una mano a sus ojos de la luz del sol, antes de responder.

«Pero ¿no recuerdas la expresión de Renzo cuando vio que yo tenía una varita? Ellos _temen_ a los magos. Y acuérdate de la reacción de Vila cuando lo supo.»

_¿Estás totalmente seguro? _—dijo Vax—. _¿Y si sólo nos tienen miedo porque creen que somos más poderosos o tenemos más experiencia con la magia que ellos?_

«¿Y la conversación que tú escuchaste? —preguntó Mankar—. ¿Por qué habrían de fingir? No creo que supieran que los espiábamos.»

Vax estuvo de acuerdo con eso.

_Entonces... ¿crees que también los licántropos tengan su poder mágico escondido?_

«Sí. Pero no tengo idea de cómo podríamos despertarlo.»

_Pregúntale. «¿Te han pasado cosas increíbles, cosas inexplicables, cuando te enojas o te asustas?». Y luego le dices «Eres un mago, Renzo». Y él te dice «¿Que soy qué?»_

«Ja, ja. Has visto mucho las películas de Harry Potter. Y así no es, además», dijo Mankar con sarcasmo.

_Las has visto tú. Si no, yo no lo sabría _—se burló Vax.

—Creemos que... —le dijo Mankar a Renzo— quiero decir, creo que tal vez los vampiros hayan aprendido a usar la magia. Y tal vez ustedes también sean capaces de hacerlo. A mí me... pasó algo parecido; descubrí que soy mago hace relativamente poco.

—¿Y cómo podemos saberlo?

Mientras escuchaba una risa burlona en su mente, Mankar preguntó:

—¿Te han pasado cosas inexplicables cuando te enojas o te asustas?

Renzo negó con la cabeza, desconcertado.

—No sé a qué te refieres... Depende de lo que sea raro para ti.

—Mmm... ¿podemos hacer algunas prácticas en un lugar donde nadie nos vea?

—Fuera de Greeman Place, en el bosque, supongo...

Mankar se levantó de un salto.

—¡Vamos!

—Espera, tengo que avisarle a mi madre...

—¿Qué edad tienes?

Renzo enarcó una ceja y miró a Mankar.

—No es que necesite su permiso —aclaró Renzo, frunciendo los labios y fingiendo enojo, con voz grave—. Sólo es para que no nos espere.

Regresaron juntos a la mansión, pero Renzo le pidió a Mankar que lo esperara afuera, mientras él iba a avisarle a Vila y a dejar los víveres. Unos minutos después, regresó.

—¿Necesitamos algo en especial?

—Por ahora creo que no —respondió el chico.

Condujo a Mankar hasta uno de los límites del pueblo y caminaron por la llanura hasta que el bosque se hizo cada vez más denso.

Mankar no podía dejar de notar que Renzo había evadido muchas de las preguntas que le había hecho directamente. Supuso que era parte de la promesa que le había hecho a su madre de no revelarle nada a Mankar que no debiera saber. Se obligaba a no pensar que su amigo no confiaba en él.

Renzo conocía el lugar a la perfección y llegaron juntos a un claro irregular al que era un poco difícil llegar, pues había matorrales altos y árboles muy juntos.

—¿Está bien este lugar? —preguntó Renzo.

—Creo que sí.

El muchacho comenzó a retirar todas las ramitas que había en el suelo y las piedras que pudieran incomodarles, y Mankar lo ayudó también. El suelo era bastante plano y no había casi nada de hierba; la luz del sol no alcanzaba a iluminar el lugar lo suficiente para que creciera vida.

—Dime qué hay que hacer —dijo Renzo de repente.

Pero Mankar y Vax ya estaban listos para comenzar.

—_¡Accio!_

Una piedra del tamaño de un puño, que se encontraba a varios metros detrás de Renzo, se elevó y salió disparada hacia Mankar. Renzo la esquivó con facilidad; no necesitó darse la vuelta para ver la piedra. Sonrió al ver la cara atónita de Mankar.

_De día es Renzo; de noche, Peter Parker _—dijo Vax asombrado.

—¿Cómo hiciste eso?

—Sólo sé hacerlo —respondió Renzo, quizás preguntándose si era tan extraño como para que Mankar tuviera esa expresión—. Creo que sentí que la piedra se acercaba. ¿Cómo lo hiciste tú?

—Es un encantamiento que aprendí el año pasado —respondió Mankar—. Supuestamente es muy complejo para mi edad, pero antes lograba hacer muchas cosas con ayuda y, aunque ahora no la tengo, puedo hacer algunas de ellas.

Renzo asintió levemente con la cabeza, con la mirada perdida.

«No puedo tomar a Renzo desprevenido...», pensó Mankar.

_Tal vez yo pueda ayudarte _—le respondió Vax.

«Todavía no sabemos si puede verte», le recordó Mankar.

_¿Temes que reaccione igual que si ve al dragón?_

«Claro, aunque verá algo peor, Saphiro.»

Mankar río de lo que acababa de pensar, pero Vax se mantuvo callado.

_¿Saphiro?_

«Sí, Eragon habla con Saphira mentalmente todo el tiempo. Con su dragona — aclaró—. Como tú y yo...»

_Déjame los chistes a mí, ¿quieres?_

No había terminado de pensarlo cuando vio a Vax materializarse junto a él. Abrió la boca y lo miró incrédulo, enojándose de un segundo a otro. Miró a Renzo alarmado, pero éste no cambió en absoluto su expresión. No veía a Vax. Muy ansioso, Mankar esperó, pero Renzo se mantuvo igual de tranquilo.

—¿Vamos a continuar? —preguntó el joven, por fin.

—Sí, sí —respondió el chico nervioso—. Eh... vamos a... —levantó la varita instintivamente, y Vax hizo lo mismo. Una lluvia de piedrecitas golpeó a Renzo desde todas direcciones, pero rebotaban en él de forma extraña, como la gota de agua que cae sobre un cristal, y no parecía afectarle en absoluto.

»Evidentemente no eres un humano normal —dijo tras unos segundos de silencio, después de que las piedras volvieron a quedar inmóviles. De todas maneras, ya sabía que Renzo no era normal.

—Mmm... soy normal entre los míos —le respondió este en voz baja.

_Déjame intentar algo, Mankaú_ —dijo Vax.

—Adelante —respondió.

Renzo sólo tuvo tiempo para captar la mirada de Mankar, antes de que Vax exclamara:

—_¡Expecto Boggart!_

Mankar se estremeció. Miró a Vax incrédulo y su mirada rápidamente pasó a la punta de la varita de su conciencia, aunque no encontró nada en ella. Un poco aliviado, volteó a mirar bruscamente a Renzo, y dio un paso atrás.

La mirada de Renzo se endureció, al igual que toda su cara. Apretó las mandíbulas y empezó a mover su cabeza rápidamente, como si estuviera rodeado de abejas. Dio un paso atrás y adoptó una posición muy extraña. Su respiración se aceleró visiblemente.

—¿Mankar? —gritó con fuerza—. ¿Qué está pasando?

—¡Detente! —le ordenó Mankar a Vax, desconcertado con lo que ocurría.

Renzo empezó a dar brincos de dos metros de distancia, con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia arriba, como si intentara escapar de algo que lo vigilaba desde el aire. Chocó contra un árbol al retroceder y dio la impresión de que el tronco se tambaleó.

—¡BASTA, VAX!

Su conciencia sonrió con malicia y mantuvo la varita igual de alta.

Renzo empezó a agitar los brazos desesperadamente; parecía al borde de un ataque.

—¿Mankar? ¿Estás aquí? —aulló Renzo con rabia.

—¿NO PUEDES VERME? —preguntó el chico, asustado.

Renzo golpeó el tronco de un árbol y éste se partió totalmente y cayó en el suelo con un golpe sordo.

—¡VAX, NO MÁS! _¡EXPELLIARMUS!_

Un rayo rojo salió de la varita de Mankar y llegó hasta Vax. Sin embargo, la varita de su conciencia se mantuvo firmemente agarrada por su mano. El rayo desapareció justo en el momento en que su propia varita, la de Mankar, saltaba de su mano e iba a parar justo a unos metros de Renzo.

—No puedes atacarte a ti mismo —dijo Vax con serenidad.

Renzo vio la varita en el suelo y la agarró de inmediato. La levantó y la agitó con fuerza en el aire. Un potente rayo de color plateado brotó de ella y se extendió hasta chocar contra los árboles que estaban alrededor, aunque sin hacerles nada.

Las hojas de los árboles empezaron a caer a causa de una poderosa ráfaga de viento que los azotó. La luz plateada encegueció a Mankar, y cuando ésta desapareció, vio a Renzo tirado en el suelo. Vax ya no estaba allí.

• • •

_«_Tengo que... regresar...»

El bosque estaba tan silencioso que los pensamientos no podían distinguirse de las palabras en voz alta.

«Tengo que abrazarlo... devolverle el abrazo...»

La cara sonriente y los ojos de Boggart, su amigo de Harrylatino, se le aparecieron de la nada. ¿Por qué él sí había podido abrazar a Mankar?

«Necesito volver... aunque sea para eso...»

El quidditch, el Torneo del León Escarlata, el Laberinto, la snitch, los puntos, su club de Harrylatino, su padre... todo podía esperar más. Todo excepto Boggart. ¿Qué estaría pensando él en ese momento? ¿Quién más podía extrañarlo, además de él? ¿Se preguntaría dónde se encontraba Mankar? ¿Cómo podía responderle?

Miró a Renzo, inmóvil junto a sus rodillas, respirando despacio. Mankar se sintió profundamente agradecido de tener siempre alguien en quien confiar, alguien que lo pudiera respaldar. O proteger.

Qué curioso resultaba. Ahora había sido Mankar quien había conjurado el boggart falso, y quien se sentía preocupado por el efecto que había tenido sobre Renzo. Bueno, Vax fue quien lo conjuró pero, ¿cuál podía ser la diferencia?

Ahora su conciencia estaba completamente muda. Mankar estaba muy enojado con ella. No tenía por qué lanzar ese hechizo. Sin embargo, tenía mucha curiosidad por saber qué era lo que Renzo había visto, que lo había sacado de control, y por qué Mankar no había podido ver su mayor miedo.

—¿Renzo? —preguntó con timidez, chuzando suavemente el brazo de su amigo. Lo intentó varias veces, pero éste no reaccionaba. Comenzó a insistir con más y más fuerza, hasta zarandearlo con brusquedad, pero Renzo no respondía. Mankar comenzó a preocuparse seriamente.

_Sólo está inconsciente _—pronunció Vax, pero Mankar hizo de cuenta que no lo había escuchado.

De pronto, el ruido de un matorral y el quebrar de las hojas secas en el suelo hizo que Mankar se sobresaltara. Levantó la cabeza bruscamente y vio a Vila abriéndose paso entre los árboles, con la vista clavada en el lugar donde se hallaba Renzo. Un joven alto, de ojos grandes y cabello castaño y muy despeinado la acompañaba. Mankar no lo reconoció de inmediato: era Markab, el hermano de Renzo.

Ambos miraron a la vez al chico como si fuera un asesino, al tronco del árbol que Renzo había partido, y a éste, probablemente temiendo por su vida.

—¿Qué le has hecho? —rugió Vila.

Ella y Markab llegaron a donde se encontraba Renzo en dos zancadas. Vila hizo a un lado a Mankar con un empujón y se agachó para comprobar el estado en que se encontraba su hijo, mientras decía su nombre.

—Fue un... accidente —dijo Mankar con voz temblorosa. Intentó levantarse pero las piernas no lo sostenían, así que tuvo que apoyarse contra el tronco de un árbol.

Vila y Markab sentaron a Renzo, quien aún tenía los ojos cerrados, y continuaron intentando que recuperara la conciencia.

—¿Cómo... nos encontraron? —preguntó Mankar.

No hubo respuesta. Markab, con ayuda de su madre, colocó a Renzo en su espalda.

—Lárgate —ordenó Vila con desprecio.

Mankar los miró asustado.

—Yo... —Pero no supo qué decir.

—Ya se hace de noche. —Vila lo fulminó con la mirada—. Ve a la mansión y enciérrate en tu habitación. Pero te advierto algo: si Renzo despierta y nos cuenta que tú le hiciste daño a propósito, preferirás salir corriendo en este instante hacia el otro lado del Claro Negro. O no despertarás mañana. Y si no obedeces, peor.

Mankar no necesitó que se lo repitieran. Empezó a correr tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían, rogando por que sus pasos recorrieran el mismo camino por el que había llegado desde Greeman Place.

Demasiado asustado y preocupado para sentirse afortunado, llegó a la Mansión Courtcastle y entró por la puerta principal, abriendo con un hechizo la cerradura. Subió como un rayo las escaleras ignorando las personas que hablaban en la sala de estar, y al llegar al tercer piso entró en la habitación de Renzo. Cerró con un portazo y se quedó inmóvil, respirando agitadamente y pasándose las manos por la cara.

Se sintió desesperado por no saber lo que ocurría. Y frustrado por tener que esperar hasta el día siguiente para enterarse.

• • •

Aunque había amanecido hacía varias horas, Mankar cerraba los ojos con fuerza y escondía su cabeza debajo de las mantas. Sentía como si algo se le atravesara en el pecho cada vez que una imagen del día anterior pasaba por su mente. Tenía aún menos fuerzas de levantarse de su cama que veinticuatro horas antes. Y aún si lo hiciera, no podía salir de su habitación: le habían colocado seguro a la puerta poco después de que llegaron los demás a la casa.

Vax ni siquiera propuso colarse afuera de la habitación. Mankar, de todas formas, se habría negado rotundamente. Estaba muy enojado con su conciencia y no pensaba permitirle que siguiera haciendo más daño.

¿Qué tan grave podía haber sido lo que pasó con Renzo en el bosque? O mejor: ¿qué tan grave podía ser para los Courtcastle? Mankar ya había comprobado la terquedad de Vila y otros de los familiares de Renzo. No estaban dispuestos a aceptarlo; al menos, no por ahora. Ahora que Renzo había sido «atacado», precisamente un día después de su llegada, nada les impedía echar a Mankar de la mansión. O deshacerse de él.

Ahora que lo pensaba bien, estaba corriendo con mucha suerte al despertar vivo.

Dio vueltas en la cama, de la misma forma como había hecho durante las últimas ocho o diez horas, mientras sus pensamientos confusos seguían abrumándolo. Había tenido tiempo para pensar todo, pero le costaba saber qué era bueno o malo.

Había sido una noche muy larga. Durante varios momentos, una sensación espantosa lo invadía: era la mezcla de frustración, desesperación y tristeza de siempre. ¿Cuántos días llevaba viviendo en el Bosque de la Tinta? ¿Cuántas cosas había abandonado ahora que se encontraba en medio de la nada, rodeado de peligros? Sencillamente no podía soportarlo.

Tenía planes. Tenía cosas que hacer. Había personas de quienes no podía alejarse por mucho tiempo. _Necesitaba_ regresar. _Necesitaba_ irse de allí.

¿Cómo podía ser posible que un curso que empezó de una forma tan perfecta para él se hubiera ido a la basura de un día para otro? Él, que era capitán del mejor equipo del Torneo del León Escarlata, el mejor jugador de quidditch, el ganador de Laberintos, el futuro prefecto y Premio Anual...

_¡Basta! _—bramó Vax. No podía seguir conteniéndose—. _¡Deja de pensar en eso! ¡Cuando te lo dije era para que te dieras cuenta de lo valioso que eres, no para que creas que eres más importante que los demás! ¡Las cosas _siempre_ pasan por algo! Y no has perdido nada: todo lo que en verdad necesitas lo tienes siempre para ti. Lo demás, viene y va._

La mirada de Mankar se endureció bruscamente. No necesitaba que nadie le dijera eso. Para él, todas esas cosas eran muy importantes. Él era privilegiado por tenerlas. No le importaba que para las otras personas no significaran nada.

Sí, quizás debía estar preocupándose por otras cosas. Había muchos que eran felices sin tener lo que él tenía. ¿Por qué él no?

«Porque yo no lo dejé voluntariamente. Me lo arrebataron», se dijo con firmeza.

Era un terco y un inmaduro, pero no le importaba en absoluto.

Esa desesperación que sentía se había ido intensificando durante cada día. En ese instante pensaba que no era capaz de continuar más. Se sentía rebelde, quería odiar a todo el mundo y se sentía peor al ver que la forma de escapar de ese infierno no llegaba por sí sola.

Unos pasos se acercaron a su habitación por el pasillo. Mankar escuchó, con la mirada perdida en las ramas de los árboles que se encontraban cerca a su ventana, que alguien le quitaba el seguro a la puerta. Los pasos se alejaron, y Mankar, muy ansioso, decidió esperar treinta segundos antes de levantarse a toda prisa.

Cruzó la puerta y caminó hasta la habitación de Javier, en busca de Renzo. Se encontraba abierta y se asomó, pero no había nadie allí.

Bajó las escaleras que conducían a la cocina, desde donde se escuchaban voces. Al reconocer la de Renzo, bajó sin pensarlo, pero se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que estaba acompañado de toda su familia. Se detuvo a mitad de las escaleras pero era obvio que ya todos se habían dado cuenta de su presencia, pues las voces se callaron, así que se obligó a bajar.

—Buenos días —dijo lacónicamente.

Markab, Laura y Vila lanzaron una fugaz mirada a Mankar, sin alterar apenas su expresión seria. Gata y Javier no sonrieron como acostumbraban, pero respondieron su saludo.

Mankar se acercó a Renzo, quien se dio la vuelta y se levantó con energía.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó Mankar asombrado.

—Perfectamente —dijo Renzo sonriente—. Aunque no me acuerdo mucho de lo que pasó ayer.

—Pero ¿no sientes ningún dolor? ¿No te sientes débil?

—No. —Renzo hablaba animadamente—. Sólo necesitaba una noche de descanso.

Mankar estuvo a punto de preguntarle si recordaba que había hecho salir un rayo de la varita, pero se contuvo, pues los otros Courtcastle seguramente rechazaban ahora con mayor razón todo lo que tenía que ver con magia.

Con un amago de sonrisa, Gata dijo:

—Y menos mal Markab y Vila los encontraron rápidamente, porque si no... —se interrumpió bruscamente. Mankar pensó que era una exageración, ya que no habría pasado nada si se hubiera quedado solo con Renzo, aunque habría sido más difícil llevarlo de vuelta a la mansión. ¿O se refería a algo más?

Javier devoraba lo que tenía en el plato ruidosamente, mientras que los demás miembros de la familia desviaban la mirada y comían completamente en silencio. Renzo sirvió el desayuno a Mankar (él intentó ayudarle, pero Renzo se negó; no le dejaba hacer nada por ser «el huésped») y acompañó a la familia en la mesa sintiéndose muy incómodo.

—No quiero que vuelvan a practicar magia —dijo Vila con firmeza—. Si vuelvo a verlos intentándolo...

—Lo siento, mamá, pero no te puedo prometer eso —interrumpió Renzo, y empezó a hablar pausadamente—. Mankar y yo pensamos que los vampiros de alguna forma están aprendiendo a usar magia. Tal vez no sea un simple rumor que sepan aparecerse y volverse invisibles. Tú, más que nadie... —Se detuvo y luego continuó hablando—. Lo que quiero decir es que las cosas no son las mismas desde que esos intrusos llegaron al Bosque. Y ahora tenemos a un gran aliado. Quiero aprender de él y estoy lo suficientemente grande para cuidarme solo. Ya sabes que confío en Mankar y prometiste darle una oportunidad.

Vila se limitó a mirarlo fijamente. Mankar no pudo ocultar su sonrisa.

• • •

Renzo y Mankar regresaron esa tarde al bosque, al mismo lugar en que practicaron el día anterior. Mankar tenía miedo de que Vax interviniera nuevamente, pero aún no estaba seguro de contarle a Renzo sobre su existencia. Al fin y al cabo, no podía descartar que se tratara de un producto de su imaginación y no sabía cómo podría Renzo comprobar lo contrario.

—Tómala —dijo Mankar a Renzo, extendiéndole su varita. Él la miró frunciendo las cejas, pero Mankar lo tranquilizó—: Si hay magia dentro de ti, debes ser capaz de usarla. No te preocupes, no me harás ningún daño.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Estoy preparado.

Renzo la tomó, aunque seguía teniendo la expresión de inseguridad.

_Podría lastimarte_ —dijo Vax.

«Tú me vas a proteger», dijo Mankar con dureza.

_No soy tu sirviente._

«Entonces vete a ser la conciencia de otra persona si no te gusta. Yo tampoco estoy feliz con tener que escucharte a cada rato y ajustarme a tus caprichos. Este cuerpo y mente que habitas son míos, desde mucho antes que tú llegaras.»

_Yo tengo mi propio cuerpo y mente _—dijo Vax, ahora materializado junto a Mankar. Su cara no revelaba ninguna expresión.

«Desde ahora mismo te otorgo la libertad.»

Vax no respondió de inmediato. Sólo se limitó a levantar la varita y a mirar atentamente a Renzo. Sus palabras sonaron tristes.

_Me gustabas más cuando nadie sabía quién eras y no habías ganado ningún Laberinto. Pero esos días se han quedado atrás, junto con el Mankar antiguo._

Mankar se quedó mudo. ¿Estaba siendo muy duro con Vax...?

Pero ¿quién se creía él para decirle esas cosas? Mankar no había cambiado en absoluto. No tenía que ser cierto sólo porque Vax se lo dijera. Y tenía razón en enojarse con él por lo del día anterior.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó Renzo.

Sin darse cuenta, Mankar lo estaba fulminando con la mirada. Se obligó a sonreír.

—No, nada.

Se quedó pensativo un instante. La conversación con Vax había terminado.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer primero? —preguntó Renzo animadamente. Era el momento para explicarle lo que había ocurrido el día anterior.

—Renzo, ayer... —titubeó— te lancé un hechizo por error y tuvo un efecto en ti diferente al normal. Entraste en una especie de trance y luego tomaste mi varita y lanzaste un rayo plateado. ¿Lo recuerdas?

Él miró a Mankar completamente desconcertado y luego negó lentamente con la cabeza.

—No puede ser... —dijo en voz baja—. Por favor, no le cuentes a mi madre. Pensará que puedes hacer que la gente tenga alucinaciones, y más razones tendrá para relacionarte a los vampiros.

Mankar no lo había pensado de esa forma, pero se aseguró de recordarlo.

—Está bien. Por eso creo que hay que ver lo que puedes hacer con la varita. No va a funcionar al máximo poder porque no es tuya, pero si tienes magia podrás usarla. Agítala.

Renzo lo hizo inmediatamente, pero nada ocurrió. Sin embargo, no se detuvo, y unos instantes después una chispa plateada salió de la punta.

Mankar sonrió entusiasmado, aunque se preguntaba si la varita por sí sola podía hacer algo así. Después de todo, su núcleo estaba hecho de una parte de un animal muy poderoso.

—¡Qué bien! —dijo Renzo, y siguió agitándola.

El chico intentó transportarse a aquel día en que su padre quiso enseñarle cómo usarla. El recuerdo de las palabras de Merlín llegó claramente. También recordó lo que su profesor de Encantamientos le había enseñado.

—Lo primero que debes tener en cuenta es que no debes pensar en la varita como un objeto para hacer magia —dijo Mankar—. Tienes que sentir que es parte de ti... conéctate con ella. La palabra que uses no importa, sino la intención... lo que deseas hacer. Intenta iluminar la varita; el conjuro es _Lumos_.

—¿Conjuro?

—Sí, la palabra que invoca el hechizo.

Renzo cerró los ojos e intentó concentrarse. Abrió los ojos para mirar la varita fijamente. Su mano tembló levemente.

—_Lumos..._ —pronunció con suavidad.

La punta se encendió y de ella salió una pequeña esfera de color plateado que brillaba con fuerza, y se quedó suspendida en el aire. Mankar la miró sin darse cuenta que tenía la boca abierta y sonrió ampliamente, al igual que lo hizo Renzo.

La esfera se desvaneció y Renzo empezó a brincar de alegría, murmurando cosas para sí mismo. Miró a Mankar y lo levantó en el aire con un abrazo estrangulador.

—¿Y dices que con mi propia varita los resultados son mejores? —preguntó con entusiasmo.

—Un poco —dijo Mankar—. Es como si te cambiaras los zapatos, la mayoría de las veces no te das cuenta. Más que nada es cuestión de costumbre.

Renzo asintió desviando la mirada, pensativo.

—¿Y cómo consigue un mago su varita?

—Las venden. Pero no te pueden dar cualquiera. Depende de muchas cosas. En donde yo la compré, te dan una caja que percibe cualidades tuyas, y de acuerdo a ellas busca una varita que te quede. Pero si la tuya tiene que ser una muy rara y difícil de encontrar, puede que te hagan más pruebas.

—Ah... O sea que yo no podría obtener la mía.

La frase quedó flotando en el aire un momento, Renzo se agachó y recogió una rama que había caído de un árbol. La examinó como si considerara las posibilidades de hacer magia con ella. Entonces Mankar tuvo una idea.

—En el colegio me enseñaron a fabricarlas.

—¿En serio? —La cara de Renzo se iluminó.

—Pues sí... aunque nunca lo he hecho. No estoy seguro de acordarme.

Mankar sabía que era algo bastante complejo, pero creyó que podía funcionar. La magia en el Bosque de la Tinta era muy diferente a la de su mundo, pero recordaba que el profesor Zancaturno había dicho en una clase que una varita podía estar hecha de casi cualquier cosa y un mago competente podría hacerla servir.

—¿Y qué se necesita?

—Por ahora, una rama de un árbol que sea resistente y una navaja, o algo que corte. Al final añadimos el núcleo.

—Pero yo no traje una navaja —se lamentó Renzo.

—Podemos tallarla con mi varita —propuso Mankar—, o si quieres irla a buscar a Greeman Place...

—No, no, no quiero que mi madre sepa... aunque... —titubeó—. No, hagámoslo aquí.

Renzo trepó ágilmente por las ramas de un árbol y arrancó con fuerza una de las más altas. No era muy grande ni pesada, pero hizo vibrar el suelo cuando Renzo la tiró.

Arrancaron un pedazo del grosor de una varita mágica y Mankar le arrancó las hojas. Como no tenía un instrumento para tomar medidas, trazó un haces de luz en el aire, del largo de su varita (de treinta centímetros), y los comparó a la estatura de Renzo, la longitud de su brazo, de su antebrazo, y otras medidas más. Después de medir alrededor de la cabeza de Renzo, agitó su varita una vez más y exclamó _«¡Curteriam!»_. Sólo tenía que rozar levemente la madera para poder cortarla. Con mucho cuidado, empezó a tallarla lentamente.

No sabía la longitud exacta que tendría, pero cortó los extremos para que midiera unos cinco centímetros más que la suya. Era perfecta para las medidas que había tomado de Renzo.

—¿Podría intentarlo yo?

—Claro —dijo Mankar sonriendo. Le parecía una idea excelente.

—_Curteriam _—pronunció Renzo con concentración.

Empezó a tallar la varita con una gran facilidad. Era algo que se le daba muy bien. Estuvieron horas sentados en el bosque, dándole forma a la varita. Renzo lo hacía realmente bien, e incluso se las arreglaba para tallar figuras en la madera.

—La parte más difícil es el núcleo —dijo Mankar—. Hay que hacer un orificio en la varita y hacer un hechizo un poco complicado. Casi nadie lo sabe hacer sin usar la varita. ¿De qué criatura te gustaría que fuera el núcleo?

—No tengo idea.

—Sería buenísima una varita con núcleo de escama del Dragón Rolo —dijo Mankar.

Renzo rió.

—Es imposible conseguirla, a menos que encontremos su escondite —le dijo—. Pero yo estaba pensando en algo más relacionado conmigo.

—Tiene que ser algo pequeño y fino —dijo Mankar—. Preferiblemente de una criatura mágica.

—Mmm... tendré que pensarlo bien.

Probablemente terminaría con una varita con un núcleo de pelo de licántropo, pensó Mankar.

—¿Y en qué consiste ese hechizo? —preguntó Renzo.

—Es muy difícil hacer hechizos sin varita. Hay que colocar el núcleo sobre el orificio y, con una mano sobre ambos, se pronuncia unas palabras. Pero es necesario estar muy concentrado y tener cierto nivel de magia. Nunca olvidaré el conjuro, porque casi pierdo un examen por su culpa: _Toketeria Nimato_.

—_Toketeria Nimato_ —repitió Renzo.

Mankar le ayudó a hacer el orificio, pero como estaba anocheciendo, regresaron a la Mansión Courtcastle. Renzo prometió dedicarse toda la noche a terminar de tallar la varita, para así poder buscar juntos el núcleo el día siguiente.

Pero cuando Renzo abrió la puerta del dormitorio por la mañana sorprendió a Mankar con una varita tallada a total perfección. No había ni una sola astilla, y algunas formas en relieve se alzaban unos cuantos milímetros de la superficie de la madera. El orificio del núcleo no estaba.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste? —exclamó Mankar asombrado.

Tomó la varita y la examinó más detenidamente. Su asombro incrementó cuando notó que algunos fragmentos no eran de la misma madera que habían usado el día anterior.

—Tal y como me lo enseñaste —explicó Renzo—. Utilicé el hechizo para combinar los elementos y aproveché para combinarlo con otra de mis maderas favoritas, que tenía guardada por ahí.

—¿Cómo puedes ser capaz? —preguntó Mankar incrédulo.

Quizás no era una varita con una de esas propiedades de elasticidad, ya que había sido hecha prácticamente a mano por dos inexpertos, pero de todas maneras los magos más antiguos tenían varitas como aquélla. Era perfecta.

—¿Y de qué es el núcleo?

—¡Y mira! —respondió de inmediato Renzo—. _¡Lumos!_

De la punta de la varita se infló una esfera luminosa plateada, como la del día anterior, pero que se veía más consistente.

—¡Felicidades! —dijo Mankar con alegría.

—Ya quiero que me enseñes más. Tenemos que tener cuidado para que no se entere mi madre.

—_¡Orchideous! _—exclamó Mankar, y un ramo de flores brotó de la punta de la varita—. Prueba con esto si hay problemas —y se las entregó, imaginando el aspecto que tendría Vila con una flor en el cabello.

• • •

El hecho de que Renzo evadiera la pregunta acerca del núcleo de su varita de esa forma, cada vez que Mankar la hacía, era el mayor indicio de que la teoría que tenía era cierta. Pero era más feliz convenciéndose a sí mismo de que el núcleo no era un pelo de licántropo.

Durante los días siguientes, el sentimiento de frustración que invadía a Mankar era opacado por todos los momentos alegres que podía vivir ahora en el Bosque de la Tinta.

Poco a poco iba dejando de sentirse un intruso en la Mansión Courtcastle. La mayor parte del tiempo lo pasaba con Renzo y Javier. Pero también veía con frecuencia a Gataluna, quien siempre tenía una sonrisa deslumbrante para él. Era cuestión de tiempo para poder acercarse a Laura y Markab, los otros hermanos de Renzo. Mankar escuchaba atentamente los cuentos que Laura leía a Javier, de la biblioteca de los Courtcastle, y por otro lado, acostumbraba visitar la tienda de golosinas de Markab y comprar cosas de allí cada vez que Renzo le regalaba algo de dinero.

Vila parecía que comenzaba a adaptarse a su presencia, pues la mayoría de las veces le respondía el saludo. Aunque era evidente que faltaba mucho, muchísimo, para que fuera amable con él. Cada vez que Mankar llegaba a la habitación en que ella se encontraba se quedaba callada de inmediato. Siempre que ella necesitaba hablar con Renzo o algún otro miembro de la familia lo hacía en privado. Y casi todos los días salía de la casa sin dar aviso alguno y sin que nadie supiera a dónde se dirigía, pero obviamente Mankar no se sentía con derecho a preguntar. Suponía que podría tener alguna relación con las también espontáneas desapariciones de Gataluna.

La mayor parte del tiempo que Mankar y Renzo no estaban ocupados haciendo tareas domésticas (como la limpieza o buscar leña y comida) se dedicaban a practicar magia en el bosque. En muchas de las sesiones, Javier los acompañaba y miraba atentamente cada movimiento.

Renzo no sólo había logrado el hechizo _Lumos_, sino que también era capaz de convocar agua, producir chispas, hacer levitar objetos, repararlos y desarmar a Mankar, entre otras cosas, y además era capaz de realizar los hechizos de forma no verbal, es decir, sin pronunciar ningún conjuro.

Mankar era consciente de que el poder mágico de Renzo había despertado y probablemente llegaría a ser superior al suyo, pero aún así pensaba que debían avanzar poco a poco. Le enseñó algunos de los maleficios más simples que conocía y a veces se batían en duelo usándolos.

El maleficio favorito de Renzo era el de cosquillas. Incluso cuando no estaban practicando, solía lanzarlo a Javier y a Mankar, aunque teniendo mucho cuidado de no ser escuchados por nadie.

—_¡Protego!_ —lanzó Mankar, siempre listo para defenderse del maleficio.

Renzo lo miraba con su característica expresión de enfado fingido y volvió a intentar lanzar el hechizo hacia Javier, pero Mankar hacía el encantamiento escudo a tiempo.

—Me gustaría que Javi pudiera defenderse solo —comentó Renzo, mientras veía a su hermano riendo.

—Sí, pero a los niños no se les permite tener varita sino hasta que entran a una escuela de magia. Aunque sería genial hacerle una, ¿no?

—Quisiera hacerle una a todos los miembros de la familia —dijo Renzo sonriendo con la mirada perdida—. Ellos deben tener magia también, estoy seguro. Podremos estar siempre listos para defendernos de cualquier peligro. —Renzo asintió con la cabeza—. Creo que es buena idea decirle a los demás que, si quieren, podemos crear varitas para todos también.

—Muchos no estarán de acuerdo.

—Pero es lo que el pueblo necesita.

Aunque faltaba bastante para que anocheciera, Renzo, Mankar y Javier regresaron al pueblo, comentando el asunto de fabricar varitas para todos. Al llegar frente la verja de la casa de los Courtcastle, se encontraron con Gata, que iba trotando y tenía cara de preocupación. Habló casi sin aliento.

—¡Renzo! ¡Te hemos estado buscando! ¡A tu mamá le pasó algo!

—¿Qué es? ¿Algo grave? —preguntó Renzo sobresaltado.

—¡Parece que sí! ¡Está en la mansión!

Renzo, sin perder el tiempo, alzó a Javier en sus brazos y corrió junto a Mankar, cruzando las puertas de la verja y el camino que llevaba a la mansión. Abrió la puerta de golpe y entró.

—¿Mamá? —gritó.

Dejó a Javier en el suelo y vio que había algunas personas sentadas en la sala de estar. Renzo entró como un rayo, y Mankar lo siguió, aunque sentía que se encontraba en un lugar equivocado.

Vila estaba recostada en un sillón negro, con los ojos cerrados. A ambos lados de ella, dos chicas jóvenes de una belleza igual de admirable tomaban de sus manos con fuerza. Mankar no las había visto antes. Las dos levantaron la mirada en cuanto Renzo llegó y miraron a Mankar con desconfianza, pero no dijeron nada.

—¿Cami? ¿Kalli? ¿Qué le pasó a mi mamá?

Por algún motivo, el corazón de Mankar se aceleró y le empezó a costar trabajo respirar. Vila abrió los ojos un poco y miró a Mankar fijamente. Aún con el cabello despeinado y la expresión de dolor, no dejaba de verse bella.

Su voz sonó débil, y aunque le hablaba a Renzo, no dejó de mirar al chico.

—Los vimos. A los vampiros. Tienen prisioneros. Hay más humanos en el Bosque. Son niños como él.


	17. La otra cara de la moneda

**Capítulo 17: La otra cara de la moneda  
**

La mirada de Vila tuvo casi el mismo efecto que la de un basilisco. Mankar, paralizado, no sabía realmente cómo interpretarla. Tardó un instante en captar el significado de su anuncio.

—¿Niños como Mankar? —preguntó Renzo, preocupado.

Vila asintió débilmente.

—Hay humanos con los vampiros —dijo una de las muchachas que acompañaba a Vila.

—Y también tienen varitas —dijo la otra chica.

—Y se visten de la misma forma que él al llegar. Exactamente igual —concluyó Vila.

Mankar permaneció mudo. Lo comprendía: niños, compañeros suyos de Harrylatino, también habían sido enviados al Bosque de la Tinta. ¿Quiénes podían ser?

—¿Cómo lo saben? —preguntó Mankar levantando ligeramente la cabeza para respirar mejor.

Las tres muchachas miraron a Mankar fijamente, sin abrir la boca.

—¿Y cómo se encuentran esos niños? —preguntó Renzo—. ¿Están todos bien?

—No —dijo Vila con dureza—. Los vampiros los tienen encerrados, como si fueran prisioneros. Parece que les han robado las varitas y los matarán en cualquier momento.

—¿Cómo son? ¿Cuántos son? —preguntó Mankar rápidamente, empezando a perder la paciencia.

—Sólo vimos a uno —respondió una de las chicas.

—Hablaba con voz muy débil. —dijo la otra—. Decía una y otra vez unos nombres. Tenía miedo de quedarse solo. Preguntaba insistentemente por sus amigos.

—Una de las vampiras le respondía que sus cuatro amigos estarían bien si él cooperaba —continuó la primera chica.

—¿Cuatro? —preguntó Renzo—. ¿Son cuatro chicos los que están con los vampiros?

—Cinco, si cuentas el que vimos —puntualizó Vila.

Renzo se sentó a un sillón y miró a los demás con seriedad.

—Significa que... los vampiros los quieren usar para aprender magia.

—¡Y les robarán las varitas! —saltó Mankar—. ¡Hay que hacer algo!

Vila, Cami y Kalli no despegaron su mirada de Renzo. Sin embargo, Vila comentó con un hilo de voz:

—Quieren atacarnos. Tenemos que prepararnos.

—¡Madre! —dijo Renzo, poniéndose en pie de nuevo y acercándose decidido a Vila—. ¡Tienes que admitirlo, la única forma de que podamos defendernos del ataque de los vampiros es usando la magia que Mankar nos pueda enseñar! Ellos ya han aprendido muchas cosas y ahora usarán a estos chicos en contra de nosotros.

—Todavía conocemos muy bien sus debilidades —dijo Vila, subiendo el tono de la voz.

—Con magia se asegurarán de no estar en desventaja en ningún momento. Debemos intentarlo —insistió Renzo.

Vila cerró los ojos y negó con terquedad.

—Entonces buscaré en todo el pueblo personas que sí quieran defender a su gente —continuó Renzo.

—¿Quieres poner en peligro a todo Greeman Place? —interrumpió la chica que estaba a la derecha de Vila—. ¿Te parece que es lo mejor?

—Si los vampiros planean cruzar el límite de sus territorios, ya todos estamos en peligro —dijo Renzo.

De nuevo, hubo un instante durante el cual nadie habló.

—¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda antes de que vengan? —preguntó Renzo.

Cami y Kalli miraron a Vila.

—Aún no está decidido. Pero creo que serán al menos cinco o seis semanas.

—En ese tiempo podemos aprender lo suficiente —dijo Renzo con convicción—. Podemos crear varitas para todos...

—¡Renzo, por favor! —saltó Vila.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres entonces, que nos quedemos aquí sin hacer nada o que escapemos del pueblo? Incluso si huimos podrán encontrarnos fácilmente. Debemos luchar, como siempre.

Las tres muchachas miraron a Renzo sin saber qué responder.

—¿Qué nombres gritaba el chico? —preguntó Mankar con preocupación—. ¿Los recuerdan?

Los demás miraron a la chica que se encontraba al lado izquierdo de Vila.

—¿Cami, los recuerdas? —preguntó la madre de Renzo.

Cami respiró lentamente y tardó unos instantes en responder. Habló pausadamente y asintiendo tras pronunciar cada nombre.

—Roberto, Lesson, Tarru y Mankar.

—¡¿Qué? —saltó Mankar.

—¿Se llama igual que tú? —preguntó Renzo.

—¡Son los Guardianes de Nurmengard! —exclamó el chico—. ¡Yo soy uno de ellos!

_Entonces el chico que vieron ellas era Gastón _—dedujo Vax.

—¿Él cree que estás con ellos? —preguntó Renzo.

—Tal vez los vampiros le mintieron —dijo Kalli, la otra chica—. Le hicieron creer que también te tienen a ti.

Mankar miró ansiosamente a cada uno de los que estaban allí.

—Entonces... los Guardianes están todos allá... ¡Devil nos envió a todos al Bosque, estoy seguro!

—¿Quién? —dijo Renzo confundido.

—¡Hay que ir a salvarlos a todos! —exclamó Mankar.

Ahora las tres chicas lo miraron.

—Si los traemos aquí antes de que los vampiros aprendan lo suficiente, tal vez no se atrevan a venir —convino Renzo.

—Eso no funcionará —dijo Kalli con escepticismo—. Aunque los rescatemos, los vampiros se asegurarán de conservar las varitas.

—Yo iré solo —propuso Mankar—. No pondré en peligro el pueblo.

—Iremos juntos —dijo Renzo con firmeza.

Cami, Kalli y Vila lo miraron sin discutir. Como no había nada más que decir, Renzo tomó del hombro a Mankar y juntos salieron de la habitación.

• • •

—_¡Expelliarmus!_

—_¡Protego!_

—_¡Desmaius!_

—¡Vamos, vamos! —exclamaba Mankar—. ¿Ustedes creen que ganarán un duelo como si jugaran «Piedra, papel o tijeras»? ¡El enemigo nunca esperará a que ustedes ataquen! _¡Levicorpus!_ —añadió, y se tiró al suelo para esquivar un chorro de luz dorado.

Mientras una silueta ahogó un grito al levantarse del suelo un par de metros y reía al verse colgando de un tobillo en el aire, Mankar se escondió detrás de un árbol y contempló la lucha.

Los rayos de colores que salían de todas las varitas iluminaban el claro como una noche llena de juegos artificiales. El claro, más amplio que el que en un principio usaban Mankar y Renzo para practicar, estaba lleno de habitantes de Greeman Place que habían accedido a aprender magia para rescatar a los Guardianes de Nurmengard y defenderse de un inminente ataque de los vampiros.

Para todos fue una sorpresa el hecho de que fueran capaces de utilizar una varita. Renzo y Mankar habían pasado un par de semanas fabricándolas para cada uno de los que quisieran aprender magia defensiva con ellos.

Mankar logró perfeccionar los haces de luz que creaba para realizar las medidas necesarias, ahora sin tener que compararlos con la longitud de su varita de caoba. Intentó recordar todo lo que había aprendido en clase de Encantamientos acerca de las varitas y resultó más fácil con la ayuda de Vax, que recordaba todo lo que había vivido Mankar con increíble exactitud, aunque hablaba con mucho cuidado desde que él y Mankar discutieron.

Renzo insistía en que él era quien debía ayudar a los futuros dueños de las varitas a colocar los núcleos de cada una, con el pretexto de que era una buena forma de introducirlos al uso de magia, aunque seguramente se debía a que la mayoría de ellos quería usar un pelo de licántropo en su varita. Mankar no se opuso.

Y a pesar de que no notaba nada que saliera mal, había un detalle que le inquietaba a Mankar: ¿no se suponía que la varita escogía al mago? ¿Acaso ellos estaban fabricando varitas que no servirían a sus dueños a la perfección? ¿Cómo podían estar seguros de que las medidas, las maderas y los núcleos que usaban eran los apropiados? No podían estarlo. Nada de lo que Mankar sabía acerca de varitas podía garantizarle que las que fabricaran «escogieran», o mejor, «le fueran leales» a sus amos.

Pero había que admitir algo: no lo hacían por placer, ni diversión ni en busca de beneficio propio: cada uno de los habitantes de Greeman Place que portaba ahora una varita había accedido a que la magia formara parte de su vida por el simple hecho de que necesitaba hacerlo para sobrevivir y proteger a los suyos. ¿Bastaba esa convicción para ganarse el respeto de la varita, por decirlo de alguna forma?

El primero en ceder fue Markab, el hermano de Renzo. No lo dudó ni un instante cuando éste le explicó la situación. Estaba dispuesto a luchar junto a él, pues no pensaba permitir que Renzo corriera peligro solo. Mankar tuvo la certeza de que todos ellos eran más humanos que una familia de muggles o magos normales.

Y, de la misma forma, cada vez más licántropos se fueron uniendo a ellos. Al principio, quizás, por curiosidad, pero poco a poco el grupo de magos de Greeman Place fue creciendo más y más, y el miedo a la magia se fue perdiendo. Tal vez a ninguno de ellos le importaba la suerte de los amigos de Mankar, pero él sinceramente se sentía más tranquilo y respaldado ahora que el pueblo lo empezaba a conocer y a confiar en él. Todos tenían un talento que no sabían usar, que estaba dormido, e hizo falta poseer una varita para despertarlo. Al menos ésta era la única explicación que Mankar lograba hallar.

Era agradable para el chico sentirse como una especie de líder o de profesor y poder comprobar el gran avance que tenían los nuevos aprendices de mago. Sintió, una vez más, que seguía los pasos de Harry Potter al crear un grupo para enseñarles lo que sabía de magia.

El resultado de poco menos de un mes de prácticas estaba ahora ante sus ojos: Markab lanzaba un embrujo paralizante a otro muchacho, quien lo esquivó con unos reflejos increíbles y lanzó un chorro de luz azul para contraatacar. Markab creó un escudo protector de tal forma que el rayo se reflejó y se dirigió hacia Renzo, quien dio uno de esos increíbles saltos de casi dos metros y lanzó desde el aire otro maleficio. Diego, el chico que se encontraba flotando al revés en el aire por culpa del maleficio de Mankar, tuvo que doblarse un poco para que el rayo no le diera en la cara.

Mankar miró a otro espacio en el claro y distinguió a Pantoja, un joven robusto y bastante rápido que en ese momento esquivaba dos haces de luz roja y contraatacaba con un maleficio de piernas unidas. Otro muchacho, Jacoby, lanzaba chorros de luz en todas direcciones, derribando a su amigo Juanse, pero no logró darse cuenta a tiempo del embrujo de Pantoja para esquivarlo. Mankar le había dicho tantas veces que se fijara en dónde apuntaba antes de disparar...

Había unas quince personas practicando esa tarde; algunas se habían sentado tras el tronco de árboles gruesos para descansar un poco, mientras el duelo de todos contra todos seguía librándose con los que quedaban en pie. Aunque Mankar no dejaba de dar consejos para corregir algunas cosas (especialmente a Diego), tenía que admitir que ahora sabían casi tanto como él. Algunos lograban hechizos inimaginables después de sólo unas semanas de empezar, aunque Mankar suponía que se debía a la edad que ellos tenían, pues él parecía ser el menor de todos. Incluso había sido fácil para Renzo y otros más aprender maleficios muy peligrosos, y Mankar había quedado boquiabierto al ver el poco daño que hacían incluso cuando impactaban en alguno de los duelistas y lo rápido que los licántropos eran capaces de sanar.

El cielo se estaba tiñendo de un color naranja y ya sólo quedaban tres personas en pie en medio del claro. Renzo, Pantoja y Markab se miraron con ferocidad, jadeando, hasta que uno de ellos decidió sentarse y los demás lo imitaron. Se desplomaron en el suelo para recuperar un poco el aliento, aunque seguramente el cansancio los hacía sentirse satisfechos de su práctica, así como lo estaba Mankar.

—_¡Liberacorpus!_ —dijo Mankar con indiferencia apuntando a Diego, quien cayó al suelo quejándose—. Nunca le des la espalda al enemigo, no lo olvides. Tal vez los vampiros nos rodeen cuando nos enfrentemos a ellos y va a ser mucho más difícil estar pendiente de todo.

Siguió caminando hasta donde descansaba Renzo, dando algunos consejos a quienes se los pedían o a quienes Mankar creía que les hacía falta, y felicitando a quienes lo merecían. Al llegar junto a su amigo, que estaba acostado sobre la hierba, le dijo sin agacharse:

—Es suficiente por hoy.

Renzo sonrió y asintió. Ya se aproximaba la hora de regresar a Greeman Place. Habían adoptado como regla nunca practicar de noche, y Mankar estaba muy de acuerdo, no sólo porque a él todavía no le permitieran salir de su habitación después de que se ocultaba el sol, sino también porque ¿qué pasaría si había algún intruso en el bosque y notaba los rayos de colores?

Caminaron exhaustos de regreso al pueblo. Mankar ya estaba tan acostumbrado a hacer ese recorrido que no le parecía tan largo. Todos iban comentando emocionados lo que habían logrado hacer esa tarde, impresionados por las hazañas de algunos.

En ocasiones, cuando tenían charlas como aquélla, a alguno (generalmente a Jacoby o Juanse) se le escapaba algo como «Y si hacemos todo esto como humanos, ya quiero ver cuando salga la...», pero callaba de inmediato al recordar que no podía decir en voz alta nada relacionado con su transformación en lobo en frente de Mankar. El chico pensaba que los demás debían considerarlo muy estúpido para creer que él no sabía lo que eran, o que lo eran ellos para creer que estaban guardando bien el secreto.

A Mankar ya no le espantaba la idea de convivir con esas criaturas, aunque podía ser porque todavía no había visto a ninguno transformado. Fuera como fuera, se sentía protegido y rodeado de gente que ya lo apreciaba, como mínimo. De hecho, también había disminuido la tristeza que sentía por abandonar Harrylatino, pues había logrado hacer nuevos amigos, entre los que se encontraban Diego, Juanse, Markab y, especialmente, Renzo. También tenía amigos cercanos por fuera del grupo de prácticas como, por ejemplo, Gataluna, quien se emocionaba mucho cuando Mankar le explicaba los avances de los demás, aunque no se animaba a aprender magia también, ni siquiera con la varita que él y Renzo habían fabricado para ella.

Llegaron a Greeman Place y lo atravesaron; poco a poco el grupo se fue dividiendo mientras cada uno regresaba a su hogar. Al final, sólo quedaron Markab, Renzo y Mankar, quienes entraron a la Mansión Courtcastle, bajo un cielo completamente rojo.

—Ve pronto a tu cuarto, que ya anochece —le dijo Renzo, y Mankar subió obedientemente al tercer piso de la mansión, después de despedirse de los dos hermanos.

Cerró la puerta y echó un vistazo al dormitorio de Renzo. Ya no quedaba casi nada que recordara el caos en la habitación que había unas seis o siete semanas atrás, cuando Mankar llegó al Bosque de la Tinta. La cama estaba destendida y había varios objetos revueltos en el escritorio. Renzo prácticamente había cedido su dormitorio a Mankar y no tenía ningún inconveniente en dormir con Javier, aunque el chico sí se sentía culpable por seguir ocupando espacio en la mansión.

Vio el libro que estaba leyendo en esos días, _Siempre es de noche_, tirado encima de las revueltas sábanas y se fue a sentarse en la cama para continuar la lectura. Unos minutos después, se escuchó el ruido de la llave en la puerta y Mankar quedó encerrado, como de costumbre.

Enfrascado en su lectura, que se había vuelto una rutina, se sobresaltó al escuchar una voz cerca de él:

—¿Cuánto tiempo más piensas quedarte aquí?

Los dos pares de ojos rojos se miraron fijamente, y Mankar no respondió.

A veces, en especial en la soledad del dormitorio, volvía a sentirse desesperado por todo lo que abandonaba de Harrylatino, y aún peor cuando las enumeraba. Se decía a sí mismo que lo que más extrañaba era su familia y sus amigos, aunque en el fondo no estaba seguro si estaba así por ellos o por desperdiciar el éxito que estaba logrando en todo desde el inicio de curso.

Pero también debía admitir que estaba feliz en Greeman Place. Allí no le faltaba nada y siempre contaba con Renzo para todo; la hostilidad por parte de Vila había disminuido, aunque ésta no pensaba aceptar la magia, a pesar de que Renzo le hubiera hecho una varita, ni tampoco Cami ni Kalli.

—¿No quieres irte? —preguntó Vax con la misma dureza, sin desviar la mirada.

Aunque Mankar no dijo nada y simuló volver a concentrarse en la lectura, la conexión que tenía con su conciencia le permitió a ésta conocer la respuesta a su pregunta.

—¿Qué estará haciendo tu papá en este momento? —preguntó Vax con frialdad—. ¿Jugando a la botella con los dementores?

Mankar le lanzó una mirada asesina.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa?

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo mientras tu padre puede estar encerrado en prisión? —Vax hizo una mueca de asco.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga? —preguntó Mankar, a quien le molestaba el súbito enfado de Vax.

—¡Que lo intentes al menos!

—¿Intentar qué?

—¡Yo qué sé! ¡Salir de aquí, del Bosque!

—¿No ves que no hay forma?

—Ni siquiera la has buscado. Desde el primer día lo único que has hecho es tirarte en la cama esperando que la solución caiga del cielo.

—En este momento lo único que puedo hacer es preparar al pueblo para la lucha contra los vampiros.

—Muy noble de tu parte —dijo Vax con sarcasmo—. ¿Y eso cuándo pasará?

—No lo sé. Vila es quien sabe. Según los planes que ella oyó, serían dentro de cinco o seis semanas.

—¿Y hace cuánto lo dijo? ¿Seis o siete?

Mankar miró a Vax aguantando la respiración. La verdad era que en el Bosque de la Tinta se le dificultaba conservar la noción del tiempo.

—Nos estamos preparando para pelear —volvió a decir—. Vamos a rescatar a los Guardianes antes de que ellos lleguen. Vila dijo que nos avisaría.

—¡Pero podrían llegar esta misma noche, o la de mañana, o la siguiente! —saltó Vax—. ¿Cómo vas a participar tú, si no te dejan salir de noche? ¿Si los vampiros nunca salen de día? —añadió subiendo el tono de la voz.

Mankar volvió a quedarse callado.

—¿Y además pretendes que quince o veinte personas crucen el Claro Negro en una misión de rescate de cuatro chiquillos, corriendo el riesgo de morir enfrentados a un ejército de vampiros que podría ser cinco veces más numeroso?

Mankar miraba un punto en el vacío mientras escuchaba a Vax, sin ser capaz de darle la cara, considerando lo que le decía.

—¿Qué puedo hacer? —le preguntó a su conciencia en voz baja.

—Levantarte de la cama, para empezar.

—¿Y después?

—Intenta responderte a ti mismo. Deja de esperar que las personas hagan todo por ti. Ya no eres el pequeño squib que se esconde tras las faldas de Gaby.

Mankar lo pensó en silencio. ¿Cómo podía haber permitido que todo eso ocurriera? Todos los licántropos estaban aprendiendo magia pero ¿cuándo decidirían que estaban listos para ir a rescatar a los Guardianes? ¿Cuándo pretendía él comenzar a elaborar un plan para ello? ¿Pensaba acaso quedarse practicando magia pero nunca aplicarla de verdad? ¿Podía postergar más el rescate de sus amigos, de quienes ni siquiera tenía la seguridad que siguieran vivos?

En realidad, esas preguntas había ayudado a formularlas Vax. Era una de esas veces que Mankar sentía que su conciencia pensaba por él. Necesitaba sentir que pensaban juntos, por lo que añadió:

—No sé qué pasará cuando no les pueda enseñar nada más al grupo. No sé si nos atreveremos a luchar. No sé ni siquiera si valdría la pena.

—Piénsalo bien. Así como todos los de aquí están preparados para defenderse de cualquier intruso que llegue al pueblo, los vampiros deben estarlo también, de su lado del bosque.

—No puedo llevarlos allá.

—Hay cosas que tú sabes hacer, que ellos no.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Puedes volverte invisible —puntualizó Vax. Caminó hasta la ventana y se recostó en la pared, mirando a Mankar como si lo retara.

—¿Y puedo entrar en los dominios de los vampiros, yo solo, sin que lo noten?

—Percibirán tu olor. Ahora hueles como Renzo y su familia.

—Entonces ¿qué haré?

—Es cosa tuya.

—No tengo idea...

Mankar, desanimado, se volvió a recostar en la cama.

—¡Perfecto! —Vax volvió a hablar con agresividad—. ¡Al menos esta vez la decisión te duró un poco, antes de volver a rendirte, a echarte en la cama!

—¡Pues dime qué puedo hacer! —rugió Mankar—. ¡Criticas todo lo que hago pero nunca das una solución!

—Me gustaría saber qué quieres que haga yo, además de hablarte, porque te recuerdo que bien puede que yo no exista —dijo Vax con sarcasmo, citando un pensamiento que había tenido Mankar en varias ocasiones.

—Es tan fácil hablar, pero, ¿has imaginado cómo debe ser estar en mi lugar?

Vax soltó un risa sarcástica.

—¿Crees que yo tomaría las mismas decisiones que tú, que permitiría que todo esto ocurriera?

—¡Me gustaría que al menos dejaras de quejarte de todo lo que yo hago! Ojalá fuera yo la conciencia cuya única función es criticar...

Estaba tan furioso con Vax que hizo ademán de tomar su varita sin darse cuenta. Intentó calmarse; sabía que estaban haciendo mucho ruido y que se suponía que Mankar estaba solo.

Respiró profundamente. Inhaló... Exhaló...

Miró a Vax junto a la ventana y se quedó sin respiración. Al principio pensó que la estaba aguantando, pero tras un par de segundos se dio cuenta de que era incapaz de respirar. Le entró un ataque de pánico, aunque no podía moverse, al pensar que se ahogaría...

Parpadeó lentamente, mientras sentía una fuerza que lo empujaba desde todas direcciones, pero, a la vez, había perdido el sentido del tacto. Y quizás también los otros cuatro.

Y antes de que pudiera pensar en una explicación a lo que ocurría, incluso la más vieja de todas, recuperó la vista. Ante él estaba el mismo dormitorio, exactamente igual que como lo había dejado.

Sólo había una diferencia: de algún modo, se había levantado de la cama y ahora la veía en frente suyo...

Pero había cosas más importantes en qué pensar. ¿Qué le había pasado? Todavía sentía como si no tuviera sentido del tacto. Intentaba moverse, pero no lo lograba. Era como estar preso.

Y, extrañamente, se sentía más libre que nunca.

Aunque él no la sintió, ni era su intención, su boca se movió y habló con una voz diferente a la suya: era la voz de Vax.

—Tú lo pediste. Bienvenido a mi mundo.

Mankar estaba demasiado asustado para entender las palabras que escuchaba. ¿Por qué no podía respirar? ¿Por qué no sentía la necesidad de hacerlo? ¿Y qué había pasado con su sentido del tacto? ¿Y el latido de su corazón? ¿Así se sentía morir?

_¿Qué pasó?_ —intentó gritar. Escuchó claramente su voz, pero sabía que su boca no se había movido.

Su cuerpo se movió sin que él se lo ordenara. Veía todo de una forma diferente, como si fuera la primera vez que lo hiciera, pero seguía sin sentir nada a su alrededor.

Y su cabeza se movió por sí sola. Sus ojos hicieron lo mismo, y enfocaron un espejo que había en la habitación. Un par de destellos rojizos le devolvieron la mirada desde la cara de Vax.

_¿Qué has hecho?_ —preguntó Mankar, aunque sabía perfectamente la respuesta.

La cara del espejo levantó levemente una ceja y movió la comisura de los labios, como quizás se habrían movido si hubiera articulado las palabras que pensó:

«Ahora seré yo quien decida qué hay que hacer y tú te quedarás mirando desde mi mente, criticándolo todo. ¿No era lo que querías?»

Mankar escuchó con claridad a Vax. Tenía la certeza de que nadie, ni aunque se encontrara junto a él, podría haberlo escuchado. La frase que definía la situación logró formarse en la mente de Mankar:

_¿Ahora soy tu conciencia?_ —preguntó, con un leve tono de gracia.

«Y yo el aconcienciado», respondió Vax.

_¡Esa palabra no existe!_ —pensó Mankar, y se imaginó a sí mismo dándole una palmada en la nuca a Vax.

«Nada mal para ser tu primera crítica», dijo éste, y empezó a bailar frente al espejo. Lo curioso era que no estaba vestido con la ropa que Renzo le había prestado semanas atrás (sucia y remendada), sino que tenía la túnica de estudiante de Ravenclaw de Harrylatino.

_¿Qué haces?_ —preguntó Mankar, sabiendo que se ruborizaría si pudiera ver su ó moverse, pero era inútil.

«Sólo pruebo cómo es esto. ¡Déjame!»

_¿Por qué lo hiciste?_ —pensó Mankar, comenzando a enojarse.

«Porque me encanta moverme», respondió Vax encogiéndose de hombros.

_¡Me refiero al cambio de cuerpos... o de lo que sea!_

«En realidad, ni siquiera sabía que podía —pensó Vax—. Es decir, ya habíamos hecho antes algo parecido, ¿no? Pero ahora es diferente... ahora lo siento todo, puedo moverme, tocar los objetos, siento frío... Ahora estoy verdaderamente fuera de tu mente. Y creo que es la única forma de entrar en los dominios de los vampiros sin ser descubiertos. Yo no tengo olor a perro.»

Mankar sintió miedo. Su corazón se habría acelerado y habría aguantado la respiración un instante, pero no tenía corazón ni pulmones en ese momento.

_¿Quieres ir ya? _—preguntó Mankar con timidez.

«No quiero poner en peligro a Renzo ni a los suyos», respondió Vax con firmeza.

_Si llevamos la gorra invisible, nos será más fácil encontrar a los Guardianes _—sugirió Mankar.

«De invisibilidad —corrigió Vax—. ¿Cuánto crees que tardemos?», pensó, sin dejar de contemplar el espejo.

_Si nos damos prisa, podríamos estar de regreso mañana, tal vez antes de que se den cuenta de que desaparecí_ —dijo Mankar mentalmente.

«De acuerdo —respondió Vax—. ¿Estás listo?»

_¿Lo estás tú? _—preguntó Mankar con ironía. Ahora era él quien estaba bajo la protección de la mente de Vax y no tenía que preocuparse por nada: ya ninguna acción sería su responsabilidad.

Vax sacó la gorra de invisibilidad y se la colocó. Su reflejo en el espejo desapareció. Caminó hacia la puerta, levantó la varita y se apuntó con ella; la atravesó como si ésta fuera un holograma.

El tercer piso de la mansión estaba ya a oscuras. Vax bajó las escaleras pisando con suavidad la alfombra verde que la recubría para no hacer ningún ruido. Miró por la amplia ventana que había frente a él antes de seguir bajando y vio aquello que iluminaba su camino: la luna llena, blanca y brillante.

«Qué buena suerte tenemos», pensó Vax con sarcasmo.

_No tenemos opción. No podemos esperar hasta mañana. Podría ser demasiado tarde para todos_ —dijo Mankar, aunque no le hacía ni pizca de gracia encontrarse a algún habitante de Greeman Place convertido en lobo. No lo había hecho antes y prefería seguir simulando que eran todos humanos.

Vax siguió bajando las escaleras. Llegó al vestíbulo sin encontrarse con nadie: al parecer, los Courtcastle estaban encerrados en su habitación, también. Un suave susurro se escuchó en la cocina, pero Vax decidió ignorarlo y se dirigió a la puerta. No estaban seguros de si, ahora que habían intercambiado papeles, tampoco podían ver a Vax.

En vez de tomar la perilla con forma de serpiente, hizo el mismo truco con la varita para atravesar la puerta. Dio unos pasos y bajó los escalones que había para tomar el sendero. Vax miró la puerta de la mansión (sus ojos se clavaron un instante en la aldaba con forma de serpiente, que tanto le recordaba a la casa Slytherin) preguntándose si de verdad podría regresar pronto, y le dio la espalda caminando sin vacilar.

Vax rodeó el pueblo en lugar de atravesarlo, pues no quería encontrarse con nadie, y menos que alguien se diera cuenta de su presencia. Llegó así al inicio de la calle por la que Renzo y Mankar habían entrado la primera vez y empezó a caminar a paso firme sobre la hierba, en dirección al oscuro bosque.

Los árboles empezaron a rodearlo y pronto el Bosque de la Tinta era tan denso que la luz de la luna no lograba alcanzar el suelo, de forma que Vax no sabía dónde pisar.

_No enciendas tu varita _—le pidió Mankar.

«No lo iba a hacer; nos descubrirían», respondió Vax.

Era tan extraño... Habían cambiado realmente de papeles. Mankar se había acostumbrado rápidamente a que lo único que podía hacer ahora era mirar y escuchar lo mismo que Vax, y transmitirle sus pensamientos. No podía moverse porque no tenía nada que mover, pero no se sentía mal por eso. Sólo debía dejarse arrastrar. Incluso, si no se encontraran en una situación tan peligrosa, Mankar habría pensado que sólo debía comportarse como si estuviera viendo una película y disfrutarla.

Ahora que no tenía que preocuparse por tomar las decisiones (que en ese momento consistían básicamente en escoger el suelo que pisar y el lado por el cual rodear el árbol), podía pensar todo con más claridad. Podía evaluar cada posibilidad que se presentara, un poco frustrado cada vez que Vax no hacía lo que Mankar habría hecho en su lugar. Se preguntó qué tanto podría soportarlo más adelante, cuando entraran al territorio de los vampiros, en donde un paso en falso podría hacer la diferencia entre la seguridad y el peligro...

Un aullido potente aunque lejano cortó el silencio y Vax sintió escalofríos, mientras en su mente se formaban las palabras «Es prácticamente la única criatura fantástica que se dedica de manera activa a cazar seres humanos, pues los prefiere a cualquier otra presa».

El bosque se hacía interminable. Vax aceleraba el paso cada vez más, hasta que empezó a trotar. El suelo crujía o vibraba a cada paso que daba. Perdió el aliento después de unos minutos y aún no se veía nada más que las enredadas ramas de los árboles que crecían muy juntos. ¿Cómo podría saber cuándo había atravesado la línea que delimitaba los terrenos? ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendría que seguir avanzando al estilo muggle para llegar allí?

Se escuchaban desde sus espaldas, a varios kilómetros quizás, los aullidos de los lobos. Vax se preguntó qué habría sentido Mankar si los hubiera escuchado esa noche desde su habitación. Estaría al borde de un ataque. Y es que, después de todo, era la primera noche de luna llena desde que llegó al Bosque de la Tinta. Y pensar que Mankar estaba tan seguro de que no se quedaría allí lo suficiente para que llegara esa noche...

_Qué extraño _—le dijo Mankar a Vax—_, pensé que el ciclo lunar tardaba menos de un mes. Estoy seguro de que llevamos aquí más de cuatro semanas; la luna llena debió ser hace mucho._

«Haz de cuenta que es otro mundo, Mankaú. U otra luna», pensó Vax sencillamente.

Y es que siempre resultaba imposible saber en qué fase se encontraba la luna, ya que un grupo de altos y frondosos árboles tapaban el cielo que se veía desde la ventana de la habitación de Mankar; nunca la había visto antes del atardecer y no podía hacerlo después.

«Este bosque es interminable...», pensó Vax con fastidio.

La primera vez que Mankar había atravesado ese terreno le había costado todo un día, aunque en varias ocasiones él y Renzo se habían detenido. Vax habría usado algún encantamiento para agilizar su viaje si no hubiera sido tan peligroso...

Caminó durante horas. Estaba acalorado y exhausto, y resoplaba cada vez que la túnica se enredaba con una rama, tropezaba o se le dificultaba especialmente encontrar un camino transitable. Se preguntó si alguien vería el barro colgando de sus zapatos, aunque él tuviera la gorra de invisibilidad puesta...

Cruzar el bosque en una noche tenía que ser una hazaña de la cual sentirse orgulloso, pero no había nadie que pudiera aplaudirla. Muy sucio y sin aliento, Vax logró atisbar una extensión de hierba que se veía plateada a la luz de la luna. Los árboles ahora estaban un poco más separados unos de otros hasta que, bruscamente, llegó al límite con el claro.

No era precisamente un alivio, pues el Claro Negro, además de parecerle un lugar prohibido, le producía miedo e inseguridad: allí habían asesinado a Cronista y Andrés, y allí había visto al feroz Dragón Rolo volando por encima suyo y lanzando fuego.

Vax tomó aire. Contó hasta tres varias veces, pero no se atrevía a poner un pie en el claro. Volvió a contar y un aullido cortó el silencio una vez más, lo cual por algún motivo impulsó sus piernas y reanudó la marcha. La hierba se hundía bajo sus pies y supuso que alguien que estuviera por allí se daría cuenta.

Deseando que se estuviera encaminando en la dirección correcta, un par de minutos después empezó a verse rodeado de árboles, y su corazón empezó a latir desbocado. Aunque, si lo pensaba bien, corría el mismo peligro desobedeciendo las órdenes de quedarse encerrado, y más aquella noche que era luna llena.

Intentó reconocer algo del camino que había recorrido cuando encontró a Javier perdido, pero era imposible, incluso aunque la luna iluminara un poco más. A simple vista, el bosque del otro lado era exactamente igual.

A veces se recostaba en un tronco y miraba a su alrededor, esperando escuchar ruidos, aunque evidentemente estaba solo. Se planteaba con frecuencia regresar a Greeman Place, incluso sin importarle lo lejos que había llegado ya, y le asombraba que Mankar no dijera nada al respecto; quizás su nueva conciencia se había propuesto ser más paciente porque sabía lo que se sentía, o porque quería vengarse de Vax dejándolo todo en sus manos.

Se sentó junto al tronco de un árbol, después de unos cuantos minutos de recorrer un camino empinado, planteándose pasar la noche allí. No habría podido escapar de Greeman Place de día, pero ahora le parecía una total estupidez llegar al pueblo de los vampiros de noche, cuando todos estaban despiertos. Volvió a mirar a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que la mayoría de las ramas de los árboles estaban desnudas, sin hojas, como si hubieran sido arrebatadas por una fuerte ventisca o por el clima de alguna estación. Sin embargo, además de la frecuente lluvia que caía por el Bosque de la Tinta, Vax no recordaba ningún fenómeno que afectara así los árboles del otro lado del claro.

La luna fue tapada por unas nubes grises que cubrían gran parte del cielo hacia donde se dirigían. Parecía que auguraban una tormenta, pero no se sintió más que frío, afortunadamente.

El silencio del bosque lo ponía muy nervioso, lo hacía sentir más inseguro. Imaginaba movimiento por todas partes y hasta creía escuchar ramas crujiendo. Sentía que estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios y no se atrevía a moverse.

A su lado apareció Mankar.

_Este bosque debe estar lleno de vida, ¿no crees?_ —pensó, intentando tranquilizarlo. Mankar notó que, aunque Vax podía verlo, él realmente no había salido de su mente. Era como si pudiera hacer que lo imaginara a su lado.

«Pero recuerda que los vampiros estaban patruyándolo la noche que llegamos», respondió Vax ansioso.

_Ellos no conocen tu olor, y esta vez no han detectado tu presencia porque no has realizado ningún hechizo _—dijo Mankar razonable—. _Tranquilo, todavía tienes tu varita y tu gorra invisible..._

«De invisibilidad», pensó Vax sencillamente.

Mankar desapareció y Vax lamentó que se fuera, pero en el fondo suponía que estaba más seguro así.

Un grito muy lejano se escuchó apagado. Tanto, que incluso creyó que había sido su imaginación, pero Mankar también lo había oído.

_Estamos cerca _—anunció Mankar.

No había sido un grito de terror, más bien parecía que alguien llamaba a otra persona. Aun así, Vax se levantó de un brinco y empezó a correr; tenía la horrible sensación de que había alguien detrás suyo, observándolo.

Por entre los árboles logró distinguir luces débiles que oscilaban. De igual manera, percibió otros sonidos: voces, golpes metálicos y pasos arrastrados.

El bosque terminó con brusquedad. Vax se encontró en un campo abierto, no tan grande como el que rodeaba Greeman Place. A pocos metros de allí, observó grupos de casas blancas de un color fantasmal, casi todas de un solo piso, algunas con luces titilantes desde las ventanas. La luz de la luna no alcanzaba a llegar a las casas, debido a las espesas nubes que cubrían el cielo.

¿Dónde estarían los Guardianes de Nurmengard?

Ahora resultaba mucho más difícil avanzar, a pesar de que el suelo era completamente plano. ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? ¿En qué lugar estaría a salvo? ¿Podría ser que los vampiros detectaran de alguna forma su presencia, igual que en la primera ocasión descubrieron a Mankar y a Javier bajo la gorra de invisibilidad? No, eso era imposible. Ahora no olía a licántropo. Y ahora podía defenderse de cualquiera que lo atacara. Él tenía una varita y conocía muchos hechizos, aunque ahora se le dificultara más recordarlos todos...

Dio un par de pasos hacia la calle principal, pero un par de figuras salieron de la puerta de una casa soltando una risa estridente, así que Vax, horrorizado, se escondió en un callejón y decidió esperar a que no hubiera nadie por allí. Sin embargo, las calles del pueblo eran muy transitadas.

Se perdió en la oscuridad y caminó a tientas, evitando cualquier persona que pasara por allí. Husmeó en todas las ventanas que podía, pero no veía más que casas aparentemente normales... No tenía idea de dónde podían estar presos los amigos de Mankar.

—Claro, claro —decía una voz femenina con tono natural aunque era bastante aguda—. Yo le he dicho que tenga mucho cuidado, pero él siempre se desaparece... Ojalá que no se den cuenta, porque creerán que está metido en algo que no debe.

Una voz de hombre le respondió:

—Ya sabes cómo es, Mange. No creerás que está yendo al Claro Negro, ¿cierto? Entonces no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

Vax vio las dos siluetas pasando y la luz de una ventana iluminó sus pálidas caras de brillantes ojos rojos, haciendo que se estremeciera.

_Aparte de ti, los únicos humanos que hay en este lugar son los Guardianes _—le dio Mankar como pista.

«¡Homenum Revelio!», pensó Vax claramente, y agitó la varita para lanzar aquel hechizo no verbal.

Una especie de aire denso salió de la punta y se desplazó en todas direcciones, y Vax se sintió envuelto por él. Pasados unos segundos, desapareció, pero al mover de su varita notó una pequeña fuerza que tiraba de ella, señalándole el camino que debía seguir; se podía ver una especie de hilo dorado muy tenue.

Vax la empezó a seguir, aunque no le hizo ni pizca de gracia que tuviera que atravesar las calles en su camino. Se aseguró de que hubiera pocos vampiros cerca cada vez que decidiera salir de su escondite en los callejones.

El pueblo de los vampiros se veía tan grande y antiguo como Greeman Place. Las calles estaban tan habitadas como si fuera de día y probablemente se debía a que para ellos el inicio del día empezaba cuando el sol se ponía. A Vax le sorprendió mucho encontrar niños por ahí, riendo y jugando, en escenas muy parecidas a las que normalmente veía en Greeman Place, pero no se atrevió a sentir el mismo calor ameno que proporcionaban los licántropos, porque tenía la impresión de que ellos eran mucho más salvajes y peligrosos.

_Pero, ¿acaso no viste que los licántropos son igual de sangrientos? _—le recordó Mankar—. _¿No recuerdas lo que le hicieron a Cronista y Andrés? Y si no hubieras salvado a Javier, ¿Renzo te habría aceptado? Vila no habría tenido ningún motivo para perdonarte la vida la tarde que llegaste a su casa._

Era que su único encuentro con los vampiros había estado a punto de terminar trágicamente. Jose y Gio, los dos vampiros que escaparon al escuchar el rugido del Dragón Rolo, estaban a punto de atacarlo. No tenía ningún concepto positivo de los vampiros.

Aunque estaba seguro de que los sentidos de ellos eran tan agudos como los de los licántropos, ninguno pareció darse cuenta de su presencia en ese lugar, quizás porque había tanto movimiento dentro y fuera de las casas, lo cual significó una sorpresa para Vax.

Conforme iba avanzando, los callejones se hacían menos frecuentes y no tuvo otra opción más que avanzar por las calles principales, aunque con mucho cuidado de alejarse de los vampiros, que mantenían conversaciones tan cotidianas que, de no ser porque utilizaban una voz ligeramente fría y susurrante, habrían pasado por normales, aunque no podía negar que algunas voces parecían más humanas que otras.

La tira dorada se dirigía al final del pueblo, a una casa majestuosa de dos pisos, que recordaba un poco a la Mansión Courtcastle, sólo que no estaba cercada por una reja. Un camino que atravesaba un jardín de flores inmensas llevaba a una puerta negra. Pero obviamente Vax no iba a recorrerlo, pues habría sido una imprudencia, y además su varita le indicaba otro lugar.

Rodeó la casa por el lado izquierdo, por detrás de unos arbustos, y se encontró con un pequeño vidrio situado en la parte baja del muro, probablemente la ventanilla de un sótano, que era atravesada por la tira dorada que señalaba el camino.

«Aquí es —pensó Vax—. _¡Alohomora!_»

Con un chasquido, la ventanilla rotó verticalmente un poco, y aunque la abertura que dejó era bastante estrecha, Vax estaba seguro de que lograría entrar. El interior estaba totalmente oscuro.

_Ten cuidado, podría haber alguien allí_.

«Seguro que aquí están los Guardianes, porque el hechizo me condujo aquí», razonó Vax.

Metió la cabeza por la abertura y la atravesó lentamente, evitando hacer ruido. Bajó y apoyó los pies sobre una superficie lisa. Dio un paso al frente y supuso que se encontraba sobre el suelo; el techo era bastante bajo. Como no tenía otra opción, encendió su varita, lo suficiente para ver el lugar.

Había un par de camas en el sótano y el piso estaba lleno de objetos pequeños. Un bulto en las sábanas le indicó a Vax que había alguien durmiendo allí, precisamente donde terminaba la línea dorada. Se acercó y le miró la cara.

Era Gastón Weasley, uno de los Guardianes.

—Gastón, Gastón, despierta —lo llamó Vax, susurrando mientras lo movía levemente—. Vámonos de aquí, no hay nadie a la vista.

«Se preguntará quién eres», le dijo Mankar.

—Pero no soy de los malos —le respondió Vax en voz alta. Su corazón latía demasiado rápido, no tenía tiempo para pensar en nada.

El muchacho se movió y Vax se sobresaltó.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó Gastón con voz débil—. ¿Por qué enviaron a otro?

—¿A otro qué? ¡Yo soy humano! —exclamó Vax, irritado porque lo juzgaran por su color de ojos.

—De eso me he dado cuenta.

La fría voz que habló hizo que Vax diera un brinco. De la nada apareció una silueta en la oscuridad, que dio dos pasos hacia el frente, y su pálida cara quedó iluminada por la varita.

Natis Dumbledore se veía mucho más terrorífica en la penumbra y con aquella sonrisa maliciosa.


	18. En la boca del lobo

**Capítulo 18: En la boca del lobo  
**

Una irónica metáfora. Mejor le quedaba «En la boca del vampiro». Fuera como fuera, Vax estaba en un gran peligro y él mismo lo había permitido. Dio un brinco y tardó unos segundos en reconocer a la mujer, y otros más en admitir que sus ojos no lo engañaban. Miró a la ministra de magia con una mezcla de sorpresa y horror, y ella le devolvió la mirada con unos ojos castaños, los cuales confundían a Vax por su color.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó Natis.

—¿Es usted humana?

La voz de Vax sonó temblorosa y la varita amenazaba con apagarse, pero él la sostuvo firmemente y la levantó apuntando a la ministra. Natis la miraba con atención, sin perder su expresión maliciosa.

—Otro mago —dijo sencillamente.

Y sacó su varita.

Miró a Vax de arriba a abajo, reparando en cada detalle.

—¿Rob, Ron, Tarru o Mankar? —preguntó Natis.

—¿Cómo dice? —Las piernas de Vax temblaban.

—¿No eres uno de los dichosos Guardianes de Nurmengard? —dijo ella sin perder la calma.

Vax la miró sin saber qué responder y movió la cabeza indefinidamente.

«Esta es la parte donde tú me dices qué hacer», pensó, pero no obtuvo respuesta. ¿Qué habría hecho Mankar en ese momento?

—No sé de qué me está hablando —decidió por fin. Quizás Natis sólo lo estaba probando o era que no conocía el rostro de los demás prisioneros.

—Pero, ¿eres amigo de Gastón?

—¿Usted no es la ministra de magia? —preguntó Vax sin poder contenerse, y Natis lo miró estupefacta.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—La he visto antes.

Ambos guardaron silencio, mirándose fijamente.

—Tus ojos... —pronunció Natis susurrando—. Pero no eres... no puedes ser...

Vax se limitó a sostener la mirada sin bajar la varita, aunque la ministra sí había bajado la suya. A él le sorprendía mucho que no pudieran darse cuenta a simple vista de que era humano. ¿Tanto se parecían sus ojos?

—¿Qué haces aquí, entonces? —preguntó Natis.

—Vengo por Gastón —dijo Vax desafiante.

—¿Y quién eres tú? —terció el Guardián de Nurmengard. Vax volteó a mirarlo; casi había olvidado que el chico estaba en la habitación.

—¿No lo conoces? —le preguntó Natis, y luego miró a Vax—. ¿A qué has venido? —insistió, volviendo a levantar la varita.

«¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? —preguntó Vax desesperado—. Gastón no me reconoce porque no tengo tu cara.»

_¡Atácala!_ —propuso Mankar sin pensar.

—_¡Desmaius!_ —exclamó Vax de inmediato. Un rayo amarillo salió de su varita y se dirigió adonde estaba Natis, un par de metros separada de él...

Una figura de capa oscura apareció de la nada junto a la ministra y el hechizo rebotó contra ella al agitar una varita, que lanzó un chorro de luz verde hacia Vax, y él la esquivó por un pelo.

—¡Es una trampa! —gritó la aparecida con voz macabra. Su largo cabello, negro y liso, se revolvió al enderezarse con un ágil movimiento.

—_¡Incendio!_ —fue lo único que se le ocurrió a Vax decir, y así probar por primera vez si la magia de la Gema Gemela también se encontraba dentro de él.

Unas llamas brotaron de su varita en dirección a la vampira que acababa de llegar, pero, de un momento a otro, ésta se desvaneció, y el fuego fue a parar en unas telas que cubrían la pared, iluminando la pálida cara de Natis Dumbledore, quien esbozaba una extraña sonrisa, como si Vax hubiera caído en una trampa.

Pero antes de que pudiera pensar en su siguiente movimiento, sintió como si le hubieran clavado un par de cuchillos muy finos en el cuello, que se hundieron provocándole un dolor espantoso, que poco a poco se fue extendiendo por todo su cuerpo, mientras una silueta lo agarraba por la espalda, inmovilizándole las manos.

Un instante después, cayó arrodillado al suelo y, retorciéndose de dolor, vio cómo, con una risa estridente, las dos mujeres lo observaban desplomarse y quedar inconsciente por primera y última vez.

• • •

Sus ojos se cerraron con aún más fuerza al notar que algo helado le tocaba la frente. Se estremeció ligeramente y se le cortó la respiración. Estaba demasiado confundido para poder tener algún pensamiento claro.

_Ahora sabes lo que sentía cuando despertaba después de tener una visión _—le susurró una voz al oído.

Por el momento, Vax era consciente de que estaba acostado, aunque ignoraba dónde, pero era un lugar en el que había luz. Y no estaba solo: alguien le ponía un paño húmedo en la frente y le hablaba en voz baja...

No, la voz que había escuchado era la de Mankar, en su cabeza.

El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando recordó lo último que había vivido. Intentó abrir los ojos pero no le respondieron los párpados.

«¿Qué ocurrió? —se preguntó con preocupación—. ¿La vampira me mató? ¿Alguien me salvó de ella? ¡Creí que me había mordido!»

No... Eso era imposible. Él sabía perfectamente lo que ocurría con el desafortunado hombre que sobreviviera a una mordida de vampiro. ¿Entonces estaba muerto? Incluso estando seguro de que había pasado aquello, le costaba desear no estar vivo, aunque sabía que era lo mejor en ese momento. Sus músculos inmóviles eran prueba de ello.

_Descúbrelo tú mismo _—decidió responder Mankar, por fin.

Vax no dijo nada. Se limitó a intentar mover sus extremidades, sin éxito. Si era una broma de Mankar y habían cambiado de cuerpo nuevamente...

_Las bromas te las dejo a ti _—dijo Mankar, aunque en su tono había cierto nerviosismo.

Los párpados se separaron por fin. Unos ojos rojos le devolvieron la mirada. Pero no era un espejo. Una vampira lo miraba fijamente, y lo que él había tomado por un paño húmedo en su frente era en realidad la mano de la mujer. Su pálida cara era iluminada por la débil luz de una vela en una mesita junto a la cama en la que Vax reposaba.

—¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó la mujer. Recordaba a Gataluna por su forma de hablar y un poco por su físico.

Vax no decidió responder.

—Ya te bajó la fiebre —le dijo la vampira—. Te vas a poner bien.

El chico la miró atentamente, incapaz de pronunciar palabra. Se sentía mucho más acalorado que cuando se había colado por la ventana. Miró sus manos, que reposaban en su pecho, sin mover la cabeza: ahora eran muy blancas y rígidas.

—Somos vampiros —dijo sencillamente. Las palabras salieron con naturalidad, pero habían costado mucho encontrarlas. Se convirtieron en cruda verdad cuando las escuchó con su nueva voz fría. La vampira asintió con la cabeza, pues no sabía que Vax se refería a él y a Mankar—. Y es por mi culpa —no pudo evitar añadir.

_Eso no es cierto _—exclamó Mankar—. _Nadie habría podido adivinar que esa vampira iba a salir de la nada a morderte._

«Pero fui yo quien te convenció de venir aquí en primer lugar», insistió Vax.

_Fue mutuo acuerdo. No había otra opción_ —respondió Mankar comprensivo.

Sin embargo, había muchas cosas que Vax temía, y estaba seguro de que Mankar sentiría lo mismo en aquella situación: ¿De qué valdría escapar del pueblo de los vampiros, si al ser uno de ellos no recibiría más que el rechazo de los licántropos? ¿De qué serviría ahora buscar la forma de regresar a su mundo convertido en un ser sediento de sangre que constituiría un peligro para todos sus seres queridos? ¿Tendría que quedarse a vivir allí con los demás vampiros para siempre? (¿Para siempre? ¿Los vampiros eran inmortales?).

—¿Qué hago aquí? —preguntó Vax.

—Cuando intentaste atacar a Natis, apareció Jenn para defenderla —explicó la vampira—. Lamento mucho que hayas terminado convirtiéndote, pero es una norma entre nosotros. Claro, sólo la usamos cuando no tenemos ninguna opción. Por cierto, me llamo Mange.

Vax se sentía demasiado deprimido y frustrado como para asentir al menos.

—¿Natis es...? ¿También es...?

—Es una de nosotros, sí —respondió Mange.

El chico no lo podía creer. ¿Era ésa la mujer que gobernaba a los magos de su país? ¿La misma que acusaba a su padre, Merlín, del asesinato de Cronista y Andrés? ¡Y probablemente ella misma había participado en la muerte de ambos! Estaba muy impresionado e indignado por esa revelación, pero había algo más que le inquietaba, algo que no podía recordar qué era...

—¿Por qué no me mataban? —preguntó, aunque no sabía si estaba vivo.

—No lo sé —dijo Mange, aunque claramente ocultaba la verdadera respuesta.

—¿Y qué hago aquí? —repitió Vax.

—Ahora que eres uno de nosotros, puedes escoger entre unírtenos y vivir aquí, junto a tu amigo Gastón, o morir definitivamente —añadió con seriedad.

Vax levantó una ceja.

—Qué amable de su parte.

Mange rió.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevo inconsciente?

—Dos días. Te trajimos a mi casa de inmediato —respondió Mange con naturalidad.

Vax ahogó un grito.

_Renzo..._ —pensó Mankar...

Cualquier cosa que ocurriera del otro lado del Bosque de la Tinta le llenó la mente.

—¿Dónde está Gastón? —preguntó Vax.

—En el sótano —dijo la vampira—. Está muy enfermo.

—¿De qué?

—No lo sabemos. Lo encontramos en el bosque hace poco más de un mes y lo trajimos a Bloody Swamp. Está muy débil. Apensa ha podido levantarse unas veces desde que llegó. Lo he intentado todo para ayudarlo, pero sin poder acercarme...

—¿Él es humano?

—Claro. Y parece que hay más. ¿Sabes algo de los otros Guardianes de Nurmengard?

—No —respondió Vax, sorprendido por la información que poseía la vampira.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Vax.

—No recuerdo ningún Guardián que se llamara así.

—Es porque no lo soy.

Mange lo miró durante un instante.

—Gastón asegura que hay cuatro chicos más en el bosque. Dice que estaba con los otros cuatro Guardianes de Nurmengard, pero una criatura empezó a perseguirlos y tuvo que separarse de ellos. No creo que así fuera, porque no hay ningún animal peligroso por aquí, en esta área del bosque.

—Yo tampoco —coincidió Vax. Era imposible que Gastón hubiera estado con cuatro Guardianes más, porque Mankar no se había encontrado entre ellos.

—A veces creo que está un poco mal de la cabeza, pero es buen chico —dijo Mange con un suspiro.

—Mmm —se limitó a decir Vax. Francamente, nunca le había agradado mucho Gastón. Pero ahora estaban juntos en eso.

Durante unos minutos, ambos guardaron silencio. Mange revisaba unas hojas de papel y echaba de vez en cuando miradas curiosas a Vax. Por fin, le dijo:

—Me alegro de que te hayas recuperado. Te dejaré descansar un poco, y mañana saldremos para presentarte al pueblo.

Se levantó y se retiró de la habitación rápidamente, sin dar tiempo a Vax de entender sus palabras.

_«_Han dado por hecho que me uniré a ellos_»_, pensó con preocupación.

_Por ahora no hay más opciones_ —respondió Mankar sencillamente.

• • •

Era muy sospechoso que los vampiros hubieran adoptado a Gastón tan bien como lo había hecho Renzo con Mankar, lo cual hacía a Vax preguntarse si tendrían algún motivo específico...

Convertirse en vampiro era lo peor que podía haberle pasado a Vax. Ni siquiera le permitían acercarse a Gastón, porque debían evitar que él saliera herido. Natis era la única que podía acercársele. Ella cuidaba de Gastón casi todo el tiempo que estaba en el pueblo, pues, como ministra de magia, también tenía muchas obligaciones en el otro mundo, y estaba tan acostumbrada al trato con humanos que podía controlar sus instintos de vampiro. Tenía que ser ella la vampira que dijo Renzo que podía entrar y salir del bosque a su antojo.

Por eso cuando, al día siguiente, Mange invitó a Vax a dar un recorrido por el pueblo, sintió una profunda nostalgia. Todo era tan gris... tan deprimente... No podía sentirse a gusto. Todas las calles se veían bastante oscuras en el día, y la luz del sol no llegaba porque las nubes que cubrían el cielo no se desplazaban, hacía sentir como si el pueblo se encontrara envuelto en plástico, pero gracias a ello la luz del sol no afectaba a los vampiros, pues, según le dijeron, perdían gran parte de sus energías cuando se exponían a ella. Bloody Swamp le parecía tan diferente a Greeman Place... aunque sabía que la diferencia era poca, pero tenía que quedarse allí para siempre. Y «para siempre» había adquirido un nuevo significado.

Librerías, restaurantes y toda clase de tiendas se podía encontrar en Bloody Swamp; no tenía nada que envidiarle al pueblo de los hombres lobo. No era tan grande, aunque no pudo evitar notar que había más casas majestuosas que en Greeman Place.

Los vampiros con que se encontraban miraban con atención a Vax, y supo que Mankar había sentido lo mismo el día que salió a pasear con Renzo en su pueblo, y era bastante difícil no prestarles atención.

Mange era muy agradable y nunca paraba de hablar. Después de un tiempo, uno se acostumbraba al color de sus ojos y a ver sus colmillos a cada carcajada que daba.

—¡Hola, Gio! —saludó alegremente al asomarse por un callejón oscuro, en el que un vampiro cabizbajo cerraba la puerta de un local. Al verla, Gio se lanzó a abrazarla con fuerza.

—¡Mamá! —exclamó. Vax enarcó una ceja.

—Vax, mi hijo Gio es dueño del local que está en ese callejón —comentó Mange—. Él es el humano —añadió la vampira a su hijo.

La cara del vampiro miró con interés a Vax y le sonrió, y a éste el corazón le dio un vuelco: él era uno de los vampiros que estuvo a punto de atacarlo la noche que llegó al Bosque de la Tinta.

—Mucho gusto —saludó Gio con alegría—. Giovanny Ego. Puedes entrar a cuando quieras —señaló el callejón—. Has vivido más de dieciocho años, ¿cierto?

—Eh... —Vax estaba sin palabras, así que no reparó en la forma tan curiosa en que le preguntó la edad.

—¿Cierras tan temprano el negocio? —preguntó Mange.

—No es que... es que yo... ¡Salgo un momento para comprar unas cosas que hacen falta! —Gio habló con nerviosismo—. Las... las chicas están a cargo.

—Le estoy enseñando a Vax el pueblo —comentó Mange sin prestar atención a como se comportaba su hijo.

—¡Que les vaya bien! —se despidió rápidamente y caminó calle arriba.

Mange suspiró, decepcionada.

Llevó a Vax a la plaza central de Bloody Swamp, donde un gran grupo de vampiros y vampiras formaba un círculo. La mayoría usaba capas o trajes muy elegantes de color oscuro que contrastaba con su piel, que parecía cubierta de tiza. En el centro del círculo, un hombre levantaba una varita y hacía salir chispas de colores de ellas, y todos lo miraban con atención.

—Acostumbramos reunirnos aquí para practicar un poco de magia —le dijo Mange a Vax—. Tenemos que prepararnos mucho para una posible pelea con los licántropos Pero no vale lo que nos ha enseñado Gastón, porque está muy débil y no puede casi ni sostenerse en pie. Además, nadie más tiene una varita. Bueno, sólo Natis, pero no es suficiente con la de ella. Sólo podemos turnarnos la varita de Gastón. No nos sirve de mucho aprender los hechizos que ha intentado enseñarnos... Pero si los hombres lobo nos atacan, debemos tener un arma secreta. ¿Sabías que una mordida de ellos es mortal para nosotros? Pero tampoco sobrevivirían a una mordida nuestra. Dicen que también están aprendiendo magia, porque vieron a otro niño con uno de...

—¡Mange, has traído al otro humano! —anunció la voz grave del vampiro que estaba en la mitad del círculo y los señaló con la varita—. Ven, Vax, ayúdanos un poco.

Docenas de pares de ojos rojos se clavaron en la cara del chico y él no supo qué hacer.

—Es Josevigm Velvet —pronunció Mange lentamente y con dificultades.

«El-que-no-puede-ser-nombrado», pensó Vax encogiendo un hombro.

—Puedes llamarlo Jose —continuó la vampira—. Él lidera el grupo de práctica de magia. Ve —añadió con dulzura y le dio un empujón.

Vax caminó por entre el grupo y se plantó delante de Jose.

—Él es Vax... ¿cuál es tu apellido?

—¿Mi qué? —Vax lo miró asombrado, jamás había pensado en eso—. Callahan —fue lo primero que se le ocurrió.

—Vax Callahan es el más reciente miembro de nuestra familia —anunció Jose—. Ahora es uno de nosotros y nos ayudará a aprender magia para prepararnos para la lucha contra los lobos. Todo indica que falta muy poco para que vengan a atacarnos.

—En realidad yo... —intentó contradecirlo, pero se calló de inmediato al reconocer el rostro de Jose: era el vampiro que acompañaba a Gio la noche que Mankar encontró a Javier en el bosque. No sólo eso: ¡era el vampiro que vio en su visión, que secuestró a uno de los directores de HL!

—¿Qué hechizos sabes hacer?

Vax miró a su alrededor y vio que no había un solo vampiro que no le prestara atención. Sacó su varita, sintiéndose obligado a ello, y exclamó titubeante:

—_¡Lumos!_ —Y la punta su varita se encendió.

No podía escoger otro hechizo, se sentía incapaz de mostrarles magia a ellos, pues sabía que la usarían para atacar a los hombres lobo. En ese momento, Mankar se sentía arrepentido de haberles enseñado magia a Renzo y los demás. Aunque claro, quizás era eso lo que el licántropo quería de él desde un principio...

Si los vampiros no sabían hacerla, no planeaban atacarlos realmente... Pero si Vax los ayudaba a aprenderla, Mankar y él serían los causantes de una espantosa guerra entre ambos pueblos. ¡Los vampiros creían que eran los hombres lobo quienes planeaban atacarlos!

La expresión de los vampiros no cambió en absoluto, todos se mantuvieron inmóviles como si siguieran a la espera de una demostración de magia.

—¿Sabes hacer el famoso _Expecto Boggart_, del que tanto habla Gastón?

_El que yo le enseñé a los Guardianes _—dijo Mankar.

Vax negó con la cabeza.

—Muy bien —dijo Jose. Luego, alzó la voz y habló a los demás vampiros—. Vamos a seguir practicando un poco lo que hemos aprendido solos. Estos niños no tienen suficiente experiencia, pero pueden aprender de nosotros. —Agarró la varita de Vax sin decirle nada y se la pasó a un vampiro de cara seria. La varita de Gastón se la entregó a una bella vampira que estaban un paso al frente de los demás—. Eri, THH, comiencen.

Empujó con el brazo a Vax hasta hacerlo retroceder con el resto del público, y los dos vampiros caminaron al centro del círculo y empezaron a lanzarse hechizos repentinamente. Rayos de todos los colores volaban aquí y allá, extendiéndose al cielo y estrellándose contra los muros de las casas. La multitud se dispersó, se movían y saltaban cada vez que un maleficio se dirigía hacia ellos. Vax se dio cuenta de que sus reflejos habían mejorado considerablemente, y saltó para esquivar uno de los rayos.

Eri y THH lanzaban maleficios como si estuvieran luchando a muerte, y Vax los miraba atónito. Usaban varitas prestadas y aún así hacían magia como cualquier duelista experto. Además, no pronunciaban ningún conjuro en especial. Ni siquiera los licántropos más hábiles sabían pelear de esa manera. Más asombroso era que probablemente no habían tenido tanto tiempo para practicar ya que Gastón había llegado hacía relativamente poco a Bloody Swamp, y hasta entonces no tenían más varitas que la de Natis, quien pasaba la mitad del tiempo en el otro mundo.

Vax se vio forzado a esconderse detrás de un bloque de piedra gris que había en la plaza.

¿Cómo había podido Gastón enseñarles eso? ¿O acaso lo habían aprendido solos? En el estado en que se hallaba el Guardián de Nurmengard, era muy difícil que hubiera logrado instruirlos...

_Quizás fue Natis —_sugirió Mankar mentalmente, mientras proyectaba una imagen suya junto a Vax. Éste lo miró asustado: el nuevo Mankar vampiro se veía salvaje. Era un poco más alto y fornido. Su piel era increíblemente blanca y sus ojos... parecía que incluso la pupila fuera roja. Era aterrador.

«Por favor, perdóname... —suplicó Vax—. Perdóname por todo.»

Mankar sonrió; no estaba dispuesto a discutir con Vax, porque estaba seguro de que él no tenía culpa de nada.

_¿Te imaginas qué pasaría si se enteran que son más fuertes que los licántropos?_ —preguntó Mankar mentalmente, y Vax vio en su expresión los vestigios su antigua apariencia.

«¿Lo son? —preguntó con cuidado—. ¿Qué hacemos, entonces?»

Había muchas cosas de qué preocuparse... pero de ninguna sabía qué hacer.

Miró a los vampiros, que cedieron sus varitas a otra pareja que empezó a luchar con la misma ferocidad, y sintió que era muy responsable de la guerra que se avecinaba.

Por lo que sabía, los vampiros tampoco tenían intención de atacar a los licántropos. Sólo se preparaban para defenderse de ellos. ¿Cuánto tardaría alguno de los dos en dar el primer paso? ¿Y si los licántropos planeaban ir a Bloody Swamp a rescatar a Mankar y los Guardianes de Nurmengard?

• • •

Esa noche, Vax se encontraba echado en su cama en la casa de Mange, planteándose muchas cosas. Deseaba hablar con Gastón; tenía que preguntarle muchas cosas.

Entonces la puerta se abrió y por ella entró Natis Dumbledore, mirando con dureza al muchacho.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —espetó.

—Podría estar mejor —dijo Vax con una nota de odio.

Natis se ubicó delante de la cama y lo miró detenidamente. El chico fue el primero en romper el silencio:

—¿Cómo está Gastón?

—Bien, dentro de lo normal. Al menos esta noche pudo comer.

Vax no pudo evitar sentirse preocupado por su compañero.

—¿Saben cómo llegó al bosque?

—Él dice que tuvo un problema con un traslador. Que al tomar la Copa de los Tres Magos en HarryLatino, llegó a ese lugar. Pero he visitado el colegio y no parece haber nada fuera de lo normal.

—¿Qué pasó con mi pa...? Quiero decir...

Vax se detuvo. ¿Cómo podía preguntar por el padre de Mankar? Se suponía que nadie más sabía de la advertencia que Natis le hizo a Merlín. No podía meterlo en más problemas...

—Gastón ha estado tan débil que no nos ha podido enseñar mucho de magia —comentó Natis—. Casi nunca tiene fuerzas para hacer un hechizo, y es el único que posee una varita. Yo no tengo mucho tiempo libre...

_Probablemente Gastón haya preferido no enseñarles a fabricarlas_ —supuso Mankar.

«Pues yo creo que no tiene ni pizca de idea. ¿Quién más le pone atención a Zancaturno, además de ti?», respondió Vax.

—Usted entra y sale del bosque a su antojo, ¿no?

—Sí —dijo Natis—. Lidero una comunidad humana. Eso ya lo sabes.

—Entonces... ¿usted puede ayudarme a regresar a mi mundo? —preguntó Vax emocionado.

—Se necesita una llave, pero está prohibido usarla.

—¿Una llave? ¿Por qué no? —dijo Vax, indignado.

—No es prudente que nosotros vayamos a ese mundo... Es peligroso. Los vampiros no pueden controlarse con facilidad, y harían mucho daño a los humanos.

—¿Y por qué no le han permitido a Gastón usarla?

—Lo intentamos, pero no funciona. Parece que es requisito ser vampiro. Lo curioso es que esta misma llave la usaron dos hombres que entraron al bosque hace varios meses.

_Cronista y Andrés. ¡Ella amenazó a mi papá por un crimen que fue cometido aquí mismo y por los suyos! _—vociferó Mankar.

Vax guardó silencio un instante, entre asqueado y atónito, y se le ocurrió algo.

—¿Esos hombres entraron al bosque con la llave? ¿La tenían ellos?

—Así es —dijo Natis—. Las llaves llevaban siglos perdidas, y ese par de intrusos las traían consigo cuando entraron.

—¿Hay más de una? —preguntó Vax asombrado.

—Sólo una más. La tienen los licántropos.

Vax inhaló profundamente y echó su cabeza para atrás.

—¿Los licántropos... tienen una llave... para salir del bosque? —recapituló lentamente, incrédulo.

_¡Renzo tiene que saberlo, y aún así me aseguró que no podía salir de este lugar!_ —gritó Mankar con más fuerza en la mente de Vax.

«¡Los licántropos tienen sus propias reglas!», recordó Vax.

_¡Ya ha quebrantado muchas por mí! _—respondió Mankar impaciente—. _¿Por qué molestarse tanto, en vez de enviarme de regreso la misma noche que nos conocimos?_

—Y al parecer hacen mal uso de ella —criticó Natis.

Vax respiró profundamente, intentando calmarse a sí mismo y a su «conciencia».

—Tiene que haber más formas de entrar aquí, o ¿cómo lo hicimos Gastón y yo? —preguntó.

—Será magia —respondió la vampira—. Pero de eso no sabemos mucho, aunque es imposible sin las llaves.

Vax casi no esperó a que terminara de hablar ella antes de lanzar otra pregunta.

—Si los hombres que entraron al bosque tenían las llaves, entonces ¿cómo usted entraba y salía desde mucho antes?

Natis frunció los labios ligeramente.

—Bueno, hay otra forma... Pero es muy complicada. —Hizo una pausa como considerando no decirla—. Hay una criatura en el bosque que llamamos Dragón Rolo.

—La he visto.

—Ese monstruo me atacó hace mucho tiempo —relató Natis—. Nadie pudo hacer nada para ayudarme. Desaparecí al agarrar una de las uñas de las garra del dragón... Viajé al otro mundo y estuve a punto de matar a muchos humanos, porque no podía controlar mi instinto. Fui adoptada por una sociedad de vampiros, aunque eran diferentes a los nuestros; aprendía de ellos a dominarme. Así conseguí mi varita, y descubrí fácilmente mis poderes mágicos. Pero una noche, sin saber cómo o por qué, aparecí aquí. Me reuní con los míos y les relaté lo ocurrido, y a la mañana siguiente desaparecí nuevamente, y durante un mes más. Lo mismo se repetió desde entonces.

Vax asintió.

—De todas formas —continuó Natis—, desde que los forasteros trajeron la llave, he podido desplazarme entre ambos mundos a mi gusto. Pero no puedo llevar conmigo a Gastón de regreso, quizás porque es humano, así que la única forma debe ser tomando una garra del Dragón Rolo. Y no podemos permitir que Gastón se enfrente a esa criatura. Es muy peligroso, y más para él, que está tan débil.

—¿Y a qué ha venido? —preguntó Vax, sin disimular cortesía.

—Quería hablar un poco contigo, y decirte que es muy importante para nosotros tu colaboración en la magia. La guerra se avecina. Los licántropos atacarán en cualquier momento y debemos estar listos para ello. O dar el primer paso nosotros. No podemos poner en riesgo a nuestras familias. Por favor, procura practicar con nosotros. Te lo agradeceremos infinitamente.

Vax se limitó a mirarla fijamente. Lo último que quería hacer era dañar a los licántropos. ¿Podría existir alguna forma de destruir ese odio instintivo que se tenían? Su respuesta en ese momento era «no», y nunca dejaría de serlo. Pero mantuvo silencio.

Después de que se fue Natis, desechó esa idea de su mente y se concentró en otras más importantes. Sabía que ahora que era un vampiro quizás la llave podía funcionar para él. Pero no podía irse de allí dejando a Gastón solo, ni a los demás Guardianes de Nurmengard, si es que era cierto que estaban en el Bosque de la Tinta. Si el requisito para usar la llave era ser un vampiro, ¿estaría Gastón dispuesto a convertirse en uno de ellos? No, Mankar nunca sacrificaría a un compañero, fuera quien fuese. Si a Natis le había costado tanto adaptarse al mundo humano, probablemente para él también fuera sumamente difícil. Y aunque en ese momento Vax estaba seguro de que nunca le haría daño a nadie, el miedo de perder el control en su mundo lo invadió. ¿Regresar para vivir alejado de toda su familia y de sus amigos para no hacerles daño? Algo en el Bosque de la Tinta hacía que los vampiros y los licántropos fueran más civilizados, y prueba de ello era que Gastón estaba vivo, pero ya estaba tan acostumbrado a que todo fuera diferente allí que no le habría sorprendido que le dijeran que en su mundo era imposible controlarse.

Si Gastón hubiera deseado regresar, a pesar de todo lo que implicaba hacerlo, no seguiría en el Bosque de la Tinta. Se habría dejado transformar en vampiro hace mucho y habría usado la llave.

_O quizás guarda la esperanza de encontrar a los Guardianes_ —sugirió Mankar, aunque no muy convencido.

Por tanto, la única posibilidad era quedarse a buscarlos, y ayudarlos a regresar. Si la única forma de que sus amigos volvieran a su mundo siendo humanos era enfrentar al Dragón Rolo, estaba dispuesto a ello. No, Vax y Mankar no regresarían con los demás Guardianes: ahora eran vampiros y no pertenecían al mundo humano.

Qué irónico... Si Mankar hubiera tenido ese pensamiento en la situación de Vax, le habría dicho lo mucho que dudaba que lo cumpliera cuando llegara el momento de elegir. Pero podía estar seguro de que ambos estaban de acuerdo.

• • •

El tiempo pasaba rápidamente. Las noches se hacían mucho más cortas, y Vax las dedicaba a pasear por el pueblo, a veces con Gio o alguien más, pero normalmente solo, pues ahora que era vampiro no necesitaba dormir. Descubrió que en todas las noches, aunque las nubes que tapaban el pueblo no le permitían verla casi nunca, la luna llena colgaba del cielo. No había ciclo lunar en el Bosque de la Tinta. Y ésa era la razón por la que Renzo no le permitía salir de noche: porque todos en Greeman Place se transformaban con la luna.

Cada vez sentía que eran menos las diferencias entre Bloody Swamp y Greeman Place, pero en especial por sus habitantes: a todos se les veía siempre una sonrisa, eran amables y trabajadores, completamente diferentes a la imagen que tenía de ellos antes de conocerlos.

Había logrado hacer amigos incluso más fácil que en el pueblo de los licántropos, quizás porque todos contaban con su apoyo, porque era uno de ellos. No eran tan violentos como creyó en un inicio, y rápidamente se hizo amigo de Mange y Gio especialmente, quienes le dieron posada en su casa.

Sin embargo, Vax, conforme transcurrían los días, seguía sintiendo que no pertenecía a ese lugar, y continuamente se veía contagiado de la nostalgia que invadía a Mankar.

_Los extraño mucho..._ —le dijo a Vax, mientras caminaban por las calles de Bloody Swamp.

«¿A Renzo y los demás?»

_Sí_ —respondió—. _¿Qué crees que estén haciendo?_

«Preparándose para venir a rescatarte.»

_No puedo creer que Renzo me mintiera..._

«Tal vez no era su intención. Ya has visto que para los vampiros su llave es muy valiosa.»

Mankar cambió el tema, porque no tenía ganas de defender a Renzo, aunque tampoco quería hablar mal de él.

_Extraño a mi padre, a Haher y a Gonza... Y a Boggart... ¿Cómo crees que estén?_

«Podemos preguntarle por tu padre a Natis cuando la veamos.»

Aunque eso era muy difícil, pues ella casi sólo regresaba al Bosque de la Tinta para hacer una visita fugaz a Gastón y revisar que todo estuviera en orden. Vax no se enteraba hasta que ella se iba. Y no había manera de abordar el tema.

Era tan indignante que probablemente ella supiera que Merlín no tenía la culpa en la muerte de Cronista y Andrés...

_Me quiero ir de aquí _—dijo Mankar con tristeza—. _Estas dos semanas han sido eternas._

«No podemos volver a nuestro mundo ni a Greeman Place.»

_No quiero ir a ninguno de los dos lugares _—pensó Mankar, aunque lo cierto es que no había nada que deseara con más fuerza. Se preguntaba si todo lo que había dejado en Harrylatino lo estaría esperando. Y aún tenía la ilusión de que Renzo y los demás Courtcastle lo extrañaran.

Vax se aproximaba a los límites del pueblo. Esa noche no tenía ningún interés en visitar ningún local (ni tampoco de hacerse pasar por otra persona en el bar de Gio Ego), y sin darse cuenta llegó al límite de Bloody Swamp, justo por la calle que había entrado la primera noche.

Miró hacia el bosque y percibió la nostalgia de Mankar. ¿Y si iba a Greeman Place...?

Hasta ese momento Mankar y Vax no habían cambiado de cuerpos nuevamente. No sabían si el primero aún conservaba el olor de los hombres lobo, aunque ya fuera vampiro también... Sólo Vax lo había visto mentalmente junto a él, pero no era lo mismo.

¿Se daría cuenta alguien si se internaban en el bosque e intentaba el cambio? Y aunque le cruzó por la mente el recuerdo de su primera noche en el Bosque de la Tinta, en el que un grupo de vampiros habían percibido de inmediato la presencia de intrusos, empezó a caminar en dirección a la densa oscuridad de los árboles, sin fijarse en su rumbo, avanzando decenas y decenas de metros...

Hasta que vio una lucecita extraña de color blanco, salida de la nada, que flotaba en el aire. Se detuvo para observarla desde lejos, preguntándose qué podía ser.

_Cuidado _—le advirtió Mankar, aunque se sentía muy atraído por la luz.

Vax empezó a caminar, contemplando fijamente el bailarín punto blanco, que se alejaba. En la espesura del bosque era difícil seguirla. ¿Era algo conjurado por magia? ¿Quién lo estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué le resultaba tan familiar?

—_Mankar..._

El silenció se interrumpió. Una voz salida de la nada había pronunciado su nombre. Provenía de la luz...

Se detuvo en el centro de un pequeño claro irregular, que recordaba un poco al que Mankar y Renzo habían usado para practicar magia la primera vez. Vax comenzó a andar más lentamente, acercándose al punto luminoso.

—_Mankar..._ —lo volvió a llamar la luz, con una voz muy familiar.

Había algo extraño en ese lugar... El aire se sentía denso y un olor asqueroso lo impregnaba. Vax caminó con cuidado porque el suelo podía estar lleno de excrementos de animales.

—_¡Mankar!_

Vax tocó con un dedo la luz resplandeciente y ésta se desvaneció de inmediato. Miró a su alrededor asustado, sus ojos tardaron unos segundos en acostumbrarse a la penumbra nuevamente. ¿Qué había sido eso...? Brillaba como la...

Como la luna llena que los vigilaba en el cielo.

Y como los pares de ojos que aparecieron entre los matorrales.

Tres figuras altas salieron de su escondite. Vax sacó su varita y vio con sus rojos ojos de vampiro al trío de hombres lobo que lo apuntaban con una varita cada uno.

—¿Mankar? —dijo una voz ronca, que el chico reconoció por fin. En la oscuridad podía ver claramente las orejas puntiagudas que se elevaban a más de dos metros en la cabeza peluda de la bestia, que jadeaba sonoramente igual que sus acompañantes, haciendo mover su pecho con rapidez.

El olor a excremento era ahora más fuerte y Vax supo de donde provenía. Los ojos de color café de Renzo lo examinaban esperando una respuesta.

_¡Es él! _—exclamó Mankar. Estaba muy impactado de ver a su amigo transformado en bestia por primera vez.

—¿Quién eres tú? —ladró Renzo.

Vax no respondió. Se limitó a mirarlo fijamente. Sabía quién le hablaba. Sabía que había sido la persona gracias a la cual se encontraba viva. Pero no sentía nada más que el impulso a hacerle todo el daño posible.

_¿Qué demonios te pasa?_ —exclamó Mankar asustado.

—¡Responde! ¿Cómo llegaste aquí, si sólo Mankar podría haber visto la luz?

Vax mostró los colmillos apretados y adoptó una posición de ataque, apuntando con la varita directamente al corazón del licántropo que había en el medio.

_¡Vax! ¡Reacciona! ¡Cambiemos de cuerpo! ¡YA! _—exigió Mankar.

—¡Te estoy hablando, chupasangre! —rugió Renzo con odio, también listo para abalanzarse sobre Vax.

Mankar intentó con todas sus fuerzas salir de su prisión pero ¡no sabía hacerlo!

—Qué agradable visita —dijo entonces una voz a sus espaldas.

Vax volteó la cabeza con brusquedad y vio que Natis estaba de pie frente a ellos, sonriendo con malicia como la noche que Vax entró al sótano de la Mansión Dumbledore.

—¡Fuera de aquí! —vociferó—. ¡Es la única vez que lo diré!

Pero los otros dos licántropos se lanzaron a atacarla. Natis sacó su varita y empezó a lanzarles maleficios mientras corría alrededor del claro.

Una figura negra salió de la nada junto a Natis y empezó a atacarlos mientras soltaba carcajadas macabras. Era la misma vampira que había mordido a Vax y su cabello largo y liso se revolvía en el aire a cada salto.

El chico miraba la pelea a su alrededor en la que había golpes, patadas y maleficios.

_¡Basta! ¡DETÉNGANSE!_ —gritó Mankar desesperado aunque no lo podían oír. No podía reconocer a los otros dos licántropos, pero no quería que ninguno resultara herido.

Vax volvió a mirar a Renzo y sus miradas se cruzaron.

_Renzo, ¡soy yo! _—bramó Mankar—. _¡MÍRAME!_

El licántropo miró sus ojos fijamente. ¡Tenía que reconocerlos: eran los mismos que los de Mankar! Pero ahora eran de vampiro...

Renzo soltó un rugido y corrió a cuatro patas hacia Vax, con las fauces abiertas. «¿Sabías que una mordida de ellos es mortal para nosotros?», le dijo el recuerdo de la voz de Mange.

_¡NOOO... VAX!_

—¡NO LE HAGAS NADA A VAX! —gritó Mankar y su voz resonó en el bosque. Estaba de pie frente a su conciencia, con los brazos extendidos para protegerla. Podía sentir a Vax detrás suyo, completamente corpóreo, así como el frío que llenaba el aire. No era como las veces que Vax lo veía en su mente: ambos eran de carne y hueso al mismo tiempo por primera vez.

Pero Renzo no se detuvo. Cegado por su instinto, embistió a Mankar con todas sus fuerzas y cerró su hocico alrededor de su brazo, clavándole con fuerza los colmillos. Tiró con fuerza y lo levantó en el aire con violencia, y Mankar sintió que le iba a arrancar el brazo. Cayó en el suelo varios metros más allá, junto al tronco de un árbol.

Renzo no perdió el tiempo y corrió una vez más hacia su víctima. Al acercarse, miró a Mankar mostrando los colmillos.

«La única criatura que se dedica a cazar seres humanos.»

En su brazo sentía el dolor más espantoso de todos, y profirió un alarido desgarrador mientras miraba a Renzo, su mejor amigo que no sabía lo que hacía, y comprendió que había llegado su hora...

Pero Renzo se detuvo un instante para mirarlo a los ojos. Observó el brazo ensangrentado de Mankar y su expresión de dolor y soltó un chillido de tristeza, consciente del daño que acababa de hacer...

Y recibió una embestida de otro vampiro. Vax lo tumbó al suelo con fuerza para proteger a Mankar.

«¡NO LO MUERDAS, POR LO QUE MÁS QUIERAS!», suplicó éste a su conciencia, aunque no sabía si la conexión mental funcionaba todavía...

Vax se quedó inmóvil mirando al licántropo que tenía aprisionado contra el suelo, y un rayo amarillo lanzado por los otros luchadores chocó contra las ramas de un árbol, que cayeron al suelo haciéndolo vibrar.

Mankar no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría estar conciente. Tenía que terminar con la pelea, pero ¿cómo, si eran enemigos mortales luchando entre sí, bajo su instinto animal?

—El sol... tiene que amanecer...

Si salía el sol, los vampiros perderían su fuerza y los licántropos recuperarían su forma humana. ¡¿Pero cuánto podía faltar?

Un chillido rasgó el aire y algo salió volando, y Mankar lo vio claramente a la luz de la luna. El objeto cayó encima de él, y lo miró horrorizado: era la mano de una de las vampiras que acababan de arrancarle.

—¡JENN! ¡LA GARRA! —chilló Natis desesperada.

—¿Dónde está? —le respondió la otra vampira.

Un rayo rojo cruzó el claro nuevamente y dio contra otro árbol, cuyo tronco se partió y se balanceó. Iba directo hacia Mankar. No tuvo tiempo para reaccionar, y tampoco habría sido capaz de levantarse.

Vax se apareció encima de él y se tumbó para proteger a Mankar del árbol. Tomó la mano de Mankar y la garra amputada y el mundo empezó a dar vueltas. Una luz roja, muy intensa, llenó el lugar, y Mankar dejó de sentir el suelo bajo él.

Volvió a caer en el césped con un golpe fuerte. No sentía a Vax encima suyo, pero sabía que estaba con él, en su mente. Abrió los ojos y comprendió varias cosas.

Sólo Vax había sido transformado en vampiro, y él, Mankar, todavía seguía siendo humano. La prueba estaba en su vista y todos sus sentidos, que no estaban tan desarrollados. Y si hubiera sido un vampiro, la mordida del licántropo habría acabado con su vida...

Pero la herida que le había hecho Renzo lo estaba matando de todas formas.

Y si sobrevivía, se transformaría en...

Y no podría decírselo a Renzo... Decirle que ahora era como él.

Porque había tomado el traslador, la llave que servía para viajar entre su mundo y el Bosque de la Tinta: la garra amputada de un vampiro. No podía haber otra explicación de que que estuviera allí, tirado en el césped a la luz de las infinitas ventanas del castillo de Harrylatino.


	19. El despertar

**Especial: Resumen capítulos 1-18**

_El momento en que ocurre esta escena, si es que ocurre, se deja a imaginación del lector. Se puede seguir leyendo el siguiente capítulo, más adelante, sin leer el resumen._

**

* * *

**

Estoy seguro de que no recordaría tan bien todo lo que pasó si no hubiera un ser dentro de mí que no olvida nada. ¿Sólo vive dentro de mí o es parte de mí? Bueno, ese misterio no lo podré resolver.

Soy un mago como tú. Mi nombre es Mankar Weasley. Oh, sí, el chico del que todos decían el año pasado que había sido capaz de fugarse del colegio con sus dos mejores amigos para salvar a «no sé quién», y que quizás tenga que ver con la desaparición del profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, un tal Ángel Riddle.

Pues pobres diablos chismosos.

Quien vea este recuerdo sabrá la verdad: yo maté a Ángel Riddle. Está bien, no fue voluntario, sino con ayuda del Rubí de Gryffindor, y no habría sido capaz de hacerlo a conciencia, pero lo hice y no me arrepiento. Tenía razones de sobra. Ese... «auror», no era más que el desgraciado que mató a mi madre, y casi me mata a mí, a mis amigos Haher y Gonza, a mi padre y a mi actual madrastra.

¿Que si tengo pruebas? Sólo las tengo para mí. Y lamentablemente hay secretos familiares que no puedo revelar a las autoridades, porque mi papá teme por mi seguridad. Pero si yo lo contara, él sería libre de toda sospecha. Porque nadie sabe que Riddle era un asesino y que lo maté en defensa propia, sino que creen que mi padre, Merlín, es el culpable de que nadie volviera a saber más de él.

Y Tazllatrix Devil... ja... esa mala bruja... Esa mujer era cómplice de Ángel, pero fue bastante astuta como para fingir que sólo actuó obligada, y a día de hoy no hay pruebas de su culpabilidad. Pero yo dejé de confiar en ella hace mucho...

Sea como sea, tal vez no bastará con revelar todos mis secretos para que se haga justicia con ella.

Soy descendiente de dos de los más poderosos magos del mundo de hace diez siglos. Bueno, lo admito, no es la gran cosa. Probablemente tú también lo seas, o todos lo seamos. Pero gracias a ello y a que Riddle atacara a mi madre durante su embarazo, obtuve entre otras cosas la habilidad de ver el futuro. No sé si sea un don o una maldición.

_Vamos, Mankaú, gracias a ellas eres hoy quien eres._

Te presento a Vax. Es mi conciencia. O bueno, yo le digo así. Es el ser que te decía que vive dentro de mí. Pero antes de decirte de dónde salió, terminaré de contarte mi historia, o al menos la que nos trajo a este punto, en el que quiero librarme de un recuerdo para que alguien (tú) lo recoja y se entere de la verdad. Porque no podré contárselo a nadie. Ya habré muerto.

_¡Exagerado!_

Pues bien, probablemente mi padre esté en la cárcel en este momento. Fue advertido por la mismísima vampira... quiero decir, ministra de magia de mi país, Natis Dumbledore, de que si había una nueva desaparición de miembros del profesorado de mi colegio, Harrylatino, él sería el primer sospechoso de ello, por sus antecedentes, porque creían que Riddle era un santo ángel y que mi padre era culpable de su muerte.

Ah, y porque nada se sabe de El Cronista de Salem y de Andrés, los directores de Harrylatino. Desaparecieron en julio de este año, más o menos.

_Pero nosotros sabemos lo que pasó._

Así es. Ellos fueron brutalmente asesinados por criaturas salvajes de un bosque. Yo lo vi con mis propios ojos. A uno de los dos lo mataron un grupo de hombres lobo. Así como lo oyes: licántropos de dos o tres metros, peludos, veloces, muy delgados y extremadamente rápidos y fuertes. Y hablaban. Del otro director se hicieron cargo los enemigos mortales de los hombres lobo: los vampiros. Pálidos, de voz gélida y ojos rojos, que llevaban capas oscuras.

_Pero ninguno de los dos grupos son tan malos como parecen._

Sí, son tiernos y adorables. Nótese el sarcasmo. ¿En qué estaba? Ah, sí. Los vi morir en una visión del futuro que tuve. Pero no hubo forma de salvarlos, porque yo no sabía cuándo o dónde ocurriría. Y aunque hubiera sabido, ¿qué habría podido hacer?

Simplemente seguir con mi vida normal. Y así lo hice, dentro de lo que cabe: mi padre se casó con la profesora Sorceress Black en el Ministerio de Magia (invitaron a la maldita Devil) y, antes de que iniciara clases, fuimos junto con mi nuevo hermanastro, Juanma (inefable del Departamento de Misterios), a comprar mis libros en el centro comercial mágico, el Wizentro.

Está bien, antes de que Vax me interrumpa te diré que allí las cosas no transcurrieron del todo normal: me metí donde no me llamaron, a un pasillo dedicado a Artes Oscuras, para aprender un poco más de mi don, entre otras cosas. Conocí a Arkadios Black (no te extrañe que todo el mundo tenga el mismo apellido, yo ya me acostumbré), y una mujer nos leyó el futuro. ¡Dijo que yo estaba destinado a matarlo, o algo así!

_¡Absurdo! ¿Cierto?_

Sí, pero Arkadios se lo creyó enterito. Me pregunto si al final le contó a su madre, la nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

_Bea Gryffindor no es su madre, es una especie de amiga familiar, según la hermana de Arkadios._

Lo que sea. El caso es que Arkadios me tiene miedo.

_Pánico._

No me puede ver ni en pintura. Es de primer año en Harrylatino, yo soy de segundo. Pero francamente me tiene sin cuidado, porque nada me asegura que lo que la supuesta adivina predijera fuera cierto o que no hay forma de evitarlo.

_Y al fin y al cabo, el que corría peligro era él y no tú. ¿Qué importa?_

Hagamos de cuenta que no escuché eso. Pues bien, había más cosas en las que centrarme al llegar a Harrylatino. Por ejemplo, que Juanma también es nuevo profesor de D.C.A.O. y que Devil es la nueva Jefa de Casa de Gryffindor. Dejando de lado que mi mortal rival, Juanjo Macnair, y algunos de sus amigos ahora son prefectos y abusan de su poder...

_¿Podrías verle el lado bueno? Si él nunca hubiera tratado mal a Boggart, éste no sería tu amigo._

Boggart es muy bueno, no me arrepiento de conocerlo. Al menos hasta hoy no me ha dado más que motivos de alegría. Los que sí parecía que querían alejarse un poco de mí eran Haher y Gonza.

_No, ellos querían formar equipo contigo, recuerda. Pero tú eras muy desconfiado..._

No me ayudes tanto, ¿quieres?

Tal vez no entiendas a lo que se refiere Vax, querido amigo que recogió mi recuerdo. Resulta que Devil, ahora que es la gran Jefa de Gryffindor, organizó al igual que las otras tres casas un concurso, el cual en nuestro caso se llama Torneo del León Escarlata, y es por equipos de cinco integrantes. Juanma le está ayudando con todo eso. Yo al principio no quería participar, pero luego me convencieron unos amigos...

_No seas mentiroso. Haher, Gonza y tú quedaron en que no iban a participar porque Devil era la organizadora, pero luego te enojaste con ellos y formaste equipo con Rob, Lesson y Tarru._

Qué sapo, Vax... En fin, Haher y Gonza también comenzaron a hacerme a un lado, porque se empezaron a juntar con el rey calamar, Juanjo Macnair, y su fiel chupamedias, Matías Black. Así que, por recomendación de Juanma (y luego nos enteramos de que Devil también estaba involucrada), completamos el equipo para el Torneo con un tal Gastón Weasley, me nombraron capitán y nos hicimos llamar Los Guardianes de Nurmengard.

Era una oportunidad perfecta para pasar a la historia, obtener gloria eterna en nuestra casa...

_¡Y ganar muchos puntos, que es lo importante!_

Sí, eso también era motivador. Aunque hay más posibilidades de ganar puntos hasta donde sé: por ejemplo, encontrar la snitch dorada o ganar el Laberinto. La snitch es una pelotita que vuela por todas partes, y si la atrapas obtienes cincuenta puntos. ¡Yo una vez lo logré! Estaba en esa sección extraña de la biblioteca...

_Te ibas a poner a leer los interesantísimos libros que había allí y casi no te diste cuenta dónde estaba la snitch._

Era Herbología avanzada, y no tenía título. A mí no me gusta eso. En fin, persona desconocida, si has visto la cuarta película de Harry Potter que hicieron los muggles, sabrás cómo es el Laberinto. Si no, seguramente seas estudiante de Harrylatino y hayas entrado alguna vez, por lo que debes conocerlo...

_Y, por tanto, acabas de explicar inútilmente cómo es una snitch. Ahora mejor, cuéntale de dónde vienen los bebés._

Vax, por favor. De todas formas, quizás este recuerdo llegue a manos del ministerio o alguien que no sepa.

_Alguien que viva debajo de una roca. O en una piña debajo del mar._

En fin. Sigo con mi relato. Gané varias veces el Laberinto. De hecho, yo era uno de los usuarios con más puntos en todo Gryffindor. Estaba muy satisfecho con todo lo que tenía. También era uno de los mejores jugadores de quidditch, con un nuevo equipo llamado los Fénix Felicis...

_Modestia aparte._

Y Devil me dijo que yo era un buen candidato a prefecto.

_Y la creíste buena persona a partir de entonces._

Fui un tonto. Pero vamos, ella no era la única que pensaba eso. Y Juanma siempre iba a estar para protegerme de ella, supuestamente.

_Pero Juanma siempre se negó a sospechar de ella, sólo porque eran amigos desde antes. Nunca trató en serio tus suposiciones, no tenía ojos más que para sus asuntos en Harrylatino y los robos del Departamento de Misterios. ¿Por qué iba a pensar que era una mala idea que Gastón entrara a tu equipo por consejo de Devil? ¿Qué importaba que tuviera fama de ladrón y que hubiera estado a punto de reprobar el primer año por su falta de interés?_

A mí me dio más confianza entrar al Torneo del León Escarlata sabiendo que mi propio hermanastro lo organizaba.

En fin, conseguí muchas cosas en los dos primeros meses de este curso. También descubrí que Juanjo Macnair y Matías Black no eran tan malos, después de todo, y ambos se habían separado de su grupo de amigos matones.

Me hice buen amigo de Boggart, por otro lado, quien me enseñó uno de los hechizos más poderosos que existen. Y, bueno, Arkadios me temía tanto que decidió abandonar la clase en la que se sentaba al lado mío. Además de todo eso, creo que no ocurrió nada que valiera la pena contar, hasta la noche de Halloween.

_¿No te regalaron nada en tu cumpleaños número trece?_

Sí, pero eso ahorita no importa.

Practicamos muchísimo con los Guardianes de Nurmengard el hechizo de Boggart...

_Lo cual no sirvió para nada, por cierto._

Llegó el día de la primera prueba del Torneo del León, el 31 de octubre. Recuerdo que todos estaban muy asustados por el comienzo de los Torneos. Esa noche, Haher, Gonza y yo subimos a la torre de Gryffindor y entramos a la Sala Común a esperar el inicio de la prueba.

_Te olvidas lo de la profesora Callahan._

Ah, cierto. La profesora Beatriz Callahan nos enseñaba Historia de la Magia y fue una gran aliada en nuestro primer curso para entender el secreto que guardaban Ángel y Devil. La noche de la prueba, llegó gritando por el pasillo, muy preocupada... algo quería decirnos. Algo que al parecer no podía esperar a después de la competencia.

Pero Juanma la interrumpió y no le dio tiempo a decir nada. Necesitaba a la profesora Callahan para que se disfrazara de Bellatrix Lestrange y se hiciera pasar por muerta en la prueba, la cual consistía en descubrir quién la había asesinado, un misterio supuestamente imaginario.

Pero al final, cuando los Guardianes completamos la prueba, ella no despertó de su sueño. Y nunca lo hará.

_Qué sutil forma de decirlo. ¡ESTÁ MUERTA! ¡ESTIRÓ LA PATA!_

¡Vax!

Bueno, supuestamente algo falló en la prueba y Callahan no pudo resistir al hechizo o lo que fuera. Se armó un problema terrible, imagínate. Pero a mí lo que me preocupaba era que, con una profesora más muerta, mi padre no tardaría en ser enviado a la cárcel.

Fue una noche muy dura, porque también me enteré (cuando ya no había marcha atrás) de que Haher se cambió de casa durante la prueba. Se cambió a Ravenclaw, la casa de Macnair, y Mati hizo lo mismo. Pero en el momento que intentaba ajustar cuentas con él... algún extraño hechizo me envió al Laberinto.

_Y tu vida cambió para siempre._

Entonces conocí a Vax. Ya lo había escuchado muchas veces en mi mente. La primera fue cuando Haher y los demás me abandonaron en el Laberinto, y después casi nunca se calló. Pero esa noche, se materializó frente a mí. Hoy sé que no estaba materializado realmente, sino que sólo se proyectaba desde mi mente.

Conforme fuimos recorriendo ese Laberinto, nos dimos cuenta de que no había nadie más en él. Eso supuso un alivio en el momento, porque había muchas cosas de las que quería desahogarme, y pude compartirlas con Vax, y sentí fuerzas para seguir adelante. Pero no era un Laberinto cualquiera.

Y es que cuando llegué al final, no fui transportado a los terrenos de Harrylatino, como de costumbre, sino que me enviaron... Adivina a dónde.

_¡Al lugar donde mataron a Cronista y Andrés!_

Se llama el Bosque de la Tinta. Y no había salida alguna. Devil lo planeó todo perfectamente, al igual que la muerte de Callahan.

_Aunque no tengamos pruebas de ninguna de las dos cosas._

En el bosque me encontré con los mismísimos vampiros y licántropos asesinos. De hecho, tres de los primeros estuvieron a punto de matarme. Pero, como salvé a un bebé licántropo de ellos y del Dragón Rolo (un dragón que habita ese bosque), logré que uno de los hombres lobo confiara en mí.

_Que, por cierto, era el mismo que Mankaú vio en su visión._

Su nombre es Renzo. Me llevó a su pueblo, Greenman Place.

_Es Greeman Place._

Lo mismo. La familia de Renzo al principio no estuvo muy contenta con mi llegada, porque desconfían mucho de los extranjeros. Pero con el tiempo se fueron acostumbrando a mí.

_Vila nunca lo hizo._

Pero ella es tan encantadora como las serpientes que decoran su casa.

_Te parece lo contrario cuando piensas en ella._

¡Cállate! Continúo con mi historia. Está bien, la mamá de Renzo era quien menos me quería, pero los demás me dieron alguna oportunidad. Renzo y yo nos hicimos amigos, y gracias a lo que aprendí en clases pude confeccionar una varita para él y enseñarle a usar la magia, al igual que a todos los habitantes del pueblo.

Un día, al llegar al hogar de Renzo, encontramos a su madre reunida con unas tales Cami y Kalli, que de alguna forma se enteraron de lo que ocurría al otro lado del Bosque de la Tinta, es decir, en Bloody Swamp, el pueblo de los vampiros.

_¿No te parece curioso que los pueblos tengan nombres en otro idioma?_

Quizás tenga algo que ver con su historia, pero todos los licántropos se mostraban muy reacios a revelarme cualquier dato sobre su pueblo. De hecho, ellos juran que todavía no sé que no son humanos.

Pues bien, Vila, Cami y Kalli se enteraron de que los Guardianes de Nurmengard (Rob, Ron, Tarru y Gastón), mi equipo del Torneo del León Escarlata, habían llegado al Bosque de la Tinta, y que los vampiros los habían secuestrado. De modo que Renzo y yo reunimos a todo Greeman Place y los entrenamos en la magia para organizar una misión de rescate, para lo cual teníamos poco tiempo, según Vila y sus amigas sabían de los planes de los vampiros.

Pero una noche, el señor Pepe Grillo me convenció de viajar a Bloody Swamp.

_¡Ay, déjame contarlo a mí!_

Vax, no creo que importe realmente quién la cuenta...

_Siempre quieres todo para ti, ¿verdad? Te crees el protagonista de esta historia. ¡El mundo no gira alrededor tuyo! _

Está bien. Cuenta.

_¿En qué te quedaste?_

En que...

_¡Ah, sí! Se me ocurrió el mejor plan del mundo. Bueno, de algún modo lo supe en el momento que lo empecé a llevar a cabo. Convencí a Mankaú de que era muy irresponsable llevar a los licántropos al pueblo de los vampiros, porque estarían en desventaja y no serviría de nada. En cambio, si iba alguien que no oliera a licántropo y sacaba de allí a los Guardianes sin que nadie se diera cuenta, podrían ir a Greeman Place y ser libres de la tortura de los vampiros._

De la _supuesta_ tortura.

_Mankaú y yo cambiamos de cuerpo, por decirlo así. Ahora, él era quien estaba dentro de mi mente y yo tenía el control de todo._

Si a eso llamas control...

_Si no te gusta que te interrumpan, no lo hagas tú._

¡Pero...!

_Escapé de Greeman Place y crucé el bosque. Llegué a Bloody Swamp y encontré la forma de llegar hasta Gastón. Pero me descubrió una de las vampiras. Se trataba nada más y nada menos que de... (redoble de tambores, por favor)... ¡Natis Dumbledore, la ministra de magia!_

Y, mucho ojo, querido amigo que ves el recuerdo: si Natis es vampira y conoce lo que ocurrió con Cronista y Andrés, acusó a mi padre de cómplice en su muerte sabiendo que era injusto.

_Intenté luchar con ella para liberar a Gastón, pero llegó otra vampira y me mordió. Es decir, que estás viendo a uno de ellos. Soy un vampiro (como Edward Cullen, ay, tan guapo que es él...)._

¡Vax, por Dios!

_Aunque Taylor Lautner... Ejem... Perdón. Me convirtieron en uno de ellos y me vi forzado a vivir en su pueblo, ya que Mankaú se negaba a dejar solo a Gastón en ese lugar._

Que, por cierto, estaba solo: no había ningún otro Guardián de Nurmengard allí, aunque Gastón sí creía que era así. Y, según Vax supo, llegó al bosque de la misma forma que lo hice yo.

_Natis me reveló la forma como podíamos regresar a Harrylatino. Teníamos que conseguir una de las dos llaves que había en el bosque, que servían de trasladores entre ese mundo y el nuestro. Una la tenían los vampiros y la otra, los licántropos._

Con lo que no puedo dejar de hacer notar que Renzo conocía la forma de que yo regresara y ni siquiera la mencionó.

_Ambas llaves las llevaron Cronista y Andrés al bosque cuando llegaron allí, en sus investigaciones. Natis, por otro lado, era la única que tenía la capacidad de viajar de un mundo a otro cuando quisiera, por la magia del Dragón Rolo y no sé qué. Pero si Gastón era humano, no podía usar la llave, y por eso Natis no lo había enviado de regreso._

_Los vampiros se preparaban para la batalla, al igual que los licántropos. También estaban esperando el momento idóneo para declarar la guerra. Pero descubrí que su pueblo era tan... «humano» como lo era Greeman Place._

_Una noche, decidimos salir de Bloody Swamp, alejarnos lo suficiente del pueblo para probar un cambio de cuerpo sin que lo detectaran los vampiros y nos atacaran._

_Y nos encontramos con Renzo y dos licántropos más. Al ver que yo era vampiro, intentaron atacarme._

De algún modo logré salir de la mente de Vax y protegerlo de una mordida que para él habría sido mortal.

_Pero a un terrible precio._

Renzo me mordió y me convirtió en un ser como él.

_Natis llegó, junto con la vampira que me transformó, la tal Jenn, y todos empezaron a pelear violentamente._

Tú también participaste, ¿eh?

_Estaba dominado por el instinto de vampiro, lo siento. Y te salvé._

Casi morimos todos.

_Una de las vampiras perdió una mano en la lucha, y ésta fue a parar a manos de Mankaú._

No era una mano de ellas... ¿O sí?

_Al tocarla, la garra amputada actuó como traslador..._

Y nos trajo aquí, de nuevo a Harrylatino, después de varios meses de nuestra partida. La garra era la supuesta llave y ahora la tenemos nosotros.

La verdad dudo que yo pueda resistir mucho más con vida, y por eso preparamos este recuerdo, para que lo tomes y lo viertas en un pensadero, de forma que puedas conocer todo lo que ocurrió.

Estoy aquí tirado en el césped y con la garra entre mis manos, moribundo por la mordida de hombre lobo. Me preocupan mucho Renzo y los demás que se quedaron luchando en el Bosque de la Tinta. Pero no podré hacer mucho por ellos si muero.

Así que éste es el resumen de mi historia, y cuando lo veas quiero que...

_¿A esto llamas resumen? ¡Van casi diez páginas!_

¿Y qué? Si contara la historia completa hasta este momento, serían por lo menos veinte capítulos de trescientas páginas...

_De hecho, serían dieciocho capítulos con un total de doscientas setenta y nueve páginas._

¿Cómo lo sabes?

_Oye, pero este resumen es pésimo. No explicaste nada de cómo obtuviste la habilidad de ver el futuro, cómo era tu vida antes de ello, qué otras cosas aprendiste a hacer, todo lo que te hizo Riddle en primer curso... nada de las Gemas Gemelas, ni de..._

Lo importante es que se entienda.

_Pero, ¿qué diablos le interesa al que vea el recuerdo que Haher se cambió de casa o que Arkadios te tiene miedo? Te la pasaste contando cosas inútiles. ¿O es que sigues creyendo que eres Harry Potter, y ahora piensas que sólo vale la pena contar lo que vives cada año por separado?_

Pues sería genial que hicieran un libro de mi vida.

_¿Y cómo se llamaría el de segundo curso? ¿Mankar Weasley y el Bosque de la Tinta? ¿Mankar Weasley y su otro yo? ¿Mankar Weasley y el misterio de Devil?_

Si mi historia terminara aquí, optaría por el primer nombre.

_Falta explicar lo de la Gema... si quieres que liberen a tu padre, tendrás que hacerlo._

Ya dije suficiente Vax, ya me aburrí. Mejor ayúdame de una vez a liberar el pensamiento de mi mente. Espero que la persona que lo encuentre crea en nuestra historia y manipule bien el recuerdo para salvar a mi padre... y que no sea Devil.

_Mankaú, no sé hacerlo._

¿Qué?

_Hacer que salga el recuerdo de tu cabeza..._

¡Pero si dijiste que sabías! ¡No me digas que hablé solo para nada! Van a compararnos con Meyer...

_Puedo probar dos cosas... creo que una de las dos hará salir el recuerdo sin que tengas que usar la varita... y la otra hará que pierdas la memoria reciente. Y no sé cuál de las dos es cuál._

Prueba algo, por favor. Creo que estoy despertando y no resisto este dolor.

_Muy bien... si ves chispas azules, el recuerdo sale. Si las ves verdes, ambos olvidaremos que lo preparamos._

Vamos, Vax.

_¡Uno, dos... tres!_

**http:/ /bit .****ly/hvjskJ**

[Abrir esta dirección, borrando los espacios, para ver el color de las chispas]**  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 19: El despertar **

La silueta del enorme castillo que se alzaba ante él pasó a un segundo plano. Lo único en lo que podía concentrarse era en cerrar los ojos y apretar su brazo derecho con la mano con todas las fuerzas que tenía. El frío viento hacía que todas sus heridas, algunas sangrando más abundantemente que otras, ardieran implacablemente. Mankar sólo podía pensar en el dolor. Estaba demasiado aturdido para pensar en otra cosa, además de las conclusiones a las que había llegado inconscientemente al transportarse.

Abrió los ojos nuevamente y percibió, a su lado, una sombra agachada que temblaba visiblemente y movía los brazos, intentando palpar algo en el suelo sin éxito. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

«Ayúdame...», pensó Mankar instintivamente.

—¡Ayuda! —gritaba con desesperación el muchacho que estaba al lado de Mankar. Hizo un nuevo intento por levantarlo, pero... lo estaba atravesando. ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible?

Una imagen se formó en la cabeza de Mankar. Era una figura pequeña y redonda de color dorado, de cuyos lados algo vibraba rápidamente, que la hacía revolotear sin control... Sí, era ese objeto que hacía que todos en el colegio se atravesaran unos a otros.

La única manera de librarse del hechizo de esa... pelota con alas, era esperar a que alguien la encontrara. No... no quería resistir tanto...

Fue consciente de lo acelerada que era su respiración. Ahora estaba allí, en el lugar que llevaba deseando regresar... ¿cuánto? ¿Dos meses? Imposible...

¿De verdad había pasado tanto tiempo? ¿Cómo podía estar todo? Es que... se había acostumbrado demasiado a su vida en el otro lugar, en el bosque. Se había librado de tantas cosas... Ya no... ¡ya no deseaba estar ahí, en el castillo! ¡Ahora era un monstruo peligroso! ¿Cuánto podía faltar para la luna llena?

—¡Mankaú! ¡Despierta por favor! —chillaba la persona que estaba a su lado. Sin proponérselo, supo de quién se trataba... Nadie más le decía así.

«Estoy despierto», pensó Mankar, aunque no tenía ganas de pronunciar ninguna palabra.

—¡No te puedo tocar si sigo dentro de tu mente! ¡Y no puedo salir porque estás sangrando y te puedo hacer daño!

«¿Salir? ¿Qué estás esperando? ¿Hacerme daño? ¿Por qué?»

Vax empezó a lanzar chispas con su varita, pero nadie acudió a su llamado.

«Llévame con magia... Tú puedes.»

—¡No, Mankaú, no puedo si estoy dentro de tu mente!

«Ya lo has hecho», respondió Mankar sin energías para alterarse ni siquiera.

—¡Dentro de tu mente! ¡Todo lo que me has visto hacer dentro de tu mente lo has hecho tú, pero has creído que lo hice yo!

Mankar no puso atención a la respuesta de su conciencia. En su mente muchas caras de vampiros y licántropos aparecían, y le hacían sentir ganas de llorar. ¿Había comenzado la guerra? ¿Se despedazaban por su culpa? Pero no podía regresar en esas condiciones. No tenía fuerzas para levantarse, mucho menos para experimentar con la... la llave... la garra amputada de vampiro que había cerca de él.

«Tengo que regresar», se dijo. No quería estar en Harrylatino. No le importaba en absoluto. Darse cuenta de todo el tiempo desperdiciado y de todos los problemas que había surgido en su ausencia lo deprimiría. Su vida nueva estaba en ese bosque...

En otras circunstancias, se habría sobresaltado ante alboroto semejante al que ocurrió después, pero su mente se vació mientras se concentraba en respirar. Vax brincó y cayó de espaldas, muerto del susto.

A unos cincuenta metros de él, las grandes puertas de roble del castillo cayeron bajo una explosión, y mil rayos de colores salieron por la abertura. Unos gritos estruendosos de niños y jóvenes se escucharon desde dentro, y empezaron a salir siluetas que corrían y saltaban. Algunas de ellas eran derribadas por rayos amarillos y rojos que lanzaban jóvenes que los perseguían. Las palabras que invocaban maleficios se escuchaban casi en coro, cada vez más fuertes.

—Están saqueando el castillo... —supuso Vax asombrado.

«¿Mortífagos?», preguntó Mankar.

Empezaban a dispersarse más y más por los terrenos de Harrylatino. Todos los duelistas se atacaban sin cesar. Recordaban a una escena que acababan de dejar, donde dos vampiras y tres licántropos se enfrascaban en la más violenta contienda...

¿Por qué se parecían tanto? ¿Era posible que...?

—Vienen para acá —anunció Vax con terror.

—¡Escóndela! —gritó Mankar con todas sus fuerzas, aunque no era necesario. Su voz sonó jadeante, atormentada—. ¡La garra!

—¡No puedo desde dentro de tu mente!

—¡Dámela!

Vax intentó agarrarla y no la atravesó. Pero Mankar sintió una horrible punzada de dolor en la herida del brazo, como si estuviera intentando levantar algo muy pesado.

Mankar tomó la garra y la miró con desprecio.

—Entra a mi mente y llévatela.

—No puedo hacer...

—¡Inténtalo! ¡AAAH! —gritó desesperado en el momento en que Vax se esfumó junto con la llave del Bosque de la Tinta. Todo lo que él hiciera sin cambiar de cuerpos consumía sus energías.

Pero estaba a salvo la garra.

Los combatientes se acercaban más y más al lugar donde se hallaba él... Y pocas cosas logró captar después.

• • •

Un niño gritaba...

—¡Espera! ¡Hay alguien herido!

Unos silbidos cortaban el aire...

—¡Profesora Devil, hirieron a alguien!

Respiraba tan rápido...

—¡Les dijeron que tuvieran cuidado!

Murmullos... Sollozos... Gritos...

—¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?

Sí... pudo entenderlo todo antes de perder el conocimiento...

—Es... ¡ES MANKAR WEASLEY!

Mankar abrió los ojos y trató de incorporarse sobresaltado, pero un dolor desesperante lo paralizó y lo tumbó de nuevo en la cama. Respiraba agitadamente y un sudor frío bañaba su frente. Miró a todos los lugares sin comprender. Estaba solo.

Trató de tranquilizarse un poco. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué había pasado?

«¿Vax?»

En el instante en que, con ayuda de las cortinas y del color de la luz que se filtraba entre ellas, reconoció el lugar en que se encontraba (la enfermería de Harrylatino), los recuerdos regresaron a su mente y se amontonaron de forma abrumadora. Tuvo ganas de convulsionar violentamente todo su cuerpo para librarse de una gran fuerza opresora que le hacía daño... Se movió un milímetro y se sorprendió al descubrir que era totalmente libre de ella.

De lo único que había perdido libertad era de mover su brazo, porque no lo tenía.

No; sí lo tenía, pero creyó lo contrario al no sentirlo. Veía su brazo derecho tumbado sobre las sábanas de la cama totalmente inmóvil y rígido.

Mankar lo miró con desdén.

Era obvio que había sido llevado a la enfermería después de que fue encontrado. Dudaba que quien estuviera cuidando de él no supiera que un hombre lobo lo había atacado. Si no le habían amputado la extremidad, era porque no había ya nada que hacer...

Maldito brazo. Al dejarse morder por un licántropo, había escrito un nuevo destino para Mankar. Un aterrador y triste destino. Por culpa de ese brazo, volvería a ser marginado como hasta un año y medio atrás. O quizás peor. ¿Quién iba a querer acercarse a un... licántropo cuya única meta en la vida era asesinar?

«La única criatura que se dedica a cazar seres humanos», no dejaba de repetirse.

En una mesita a su lado había un reloj digital. Faltaba poco para la media noche del 9 de febrero de 2008.

Nunca olvidaría esa fecha. La fecha en que los vampiros y los licántropos se enfrentaron en una batalla por primera vez desde que llegaron al Bosque de la Tinta. Fecha en que los abandonó. Habían pasado tres meses desde que dejó Harrylatino. Y ahora estaba de regreso.

No. Estaba en un lugar equivocado. Tenía que irse de allí, era la única posibilidad. Regresaría a Greeman Place con la llave del bosque y viviría para siempre entre los de su nueva especie. No iba a representar ningún peligro para sus seres queridos.

Pero... ¿no llevaba tres meses deseando encontrarse en ese lugar? ¿No quería estar con sus amigos y familiares? ¿Sería capaz de irse de nuevo? ¿No podría intentar adaptarse, como lo había hecho la ministra de magia de su país, sin que nadie supiera de su condición?

Esa posibilidad pareció ser la única en cuanto la pensó. Por su mente pasaron también todos los planes, todas las cosas que haría para que nadie lo supiera. Nadie podía enterarse de que el niño que conocían era... eso.

Ahora estaba en el lugar al que pertenecía. ¡Qué triste que le hubiera durado tan poco tiempo la alegría de ser como los demás! ¡La alegría de poder ser un mago común y corriente, uno que contara!

Era tan injusto...

_La decisión está en ti. Rendirte o levantarte del suelo_ —susurró Vax en su mente.

Antes de que pudiera responderle, se armó un alboroto en la entrada de la enfermería.

—¡Ya les dije que nadie puede pasar! —gritó la enfermera con altanería. Mankar sintió cierta nostalgia al recordar a Mange, la enfermera de Bloody Swamp, quien jamás trataría así a nadie...

—¡Por favor! —exclamó un joven con voz ronca—. ¡Necesito ver a mi amigo!

Era Bo... es decir, Juanka Gaunt.

—El joven Weasley está muy delicado. Lo ha mordido un... —la enfermera se detuvo a mitad de la frase..

—¿Una criatura lo mordió?

—Señor Gaunt, retírese, por favor —dijo firmemente la mujer, y cerró de un portazo.

Mankar sonrió.

A lo largo de la noche, la escena se repitió varias veces, con la diferencia de que siempre tocaba alguien diferente, ya fuera Juanma, sus primos, sus compañeros o algunos profesores. Al chico se le aceleraba el corazón cada vez que escuchaba una voz nueva.

Vax le dijo en la mente:

_Lo que ha sucedido esta noche en los terrenos del castillo es completamente secreto, así que, naturalmente, todo el colegio lo sabe._

• • •

Sólo una persona consiguió colarse en la enfermería varias horas después, la última que Mankar habría querido ver en ese momento.

—¿Cómo se encuentra el joven?

—No ha despertado, profesora Devil —respondió la enfermera—. La herida es muy reciente. Creo que lo atacó un hombre lobo —añadió con miedo.

—¿Qué cosas dices? ¿Un licántropo en los terrenos del castillo? —Devil habló con profundo escepticismo—. Eso es imposible. A Weasley alguien le lanzó una maldición.

—Eso no es posible. ¿Quién habría podido lanzar una maldición que actuara como una mordida de lobo?

—Algún muchacho que participaba en la prueba del Torneo del León Escarlata —respondió Devil con voz indignada—. De esto se enterará Vito. Si se encuentra al culpable, lo mejor que le puede pasar es ser expulsado del colegio.

—Perdóname, Tazllatrix, pero ¿por qué no tienen más cuidado en esas pruebas? Con lo que le pasó a la profesora Callahan...

—El culpable de la muerte de la profesora Callahan está encarcelado —interrumpió con brusquedad Devil. A Mankar se le revolvieron las tripas al escucharlo—. Estoy harta de que me culpen de...

La voz de la mujer se calló cuando Mankar se vio incapaz de retener una tos sonora, causada por lo que acababa de decir Devil. La cortina se corrió y se asomó la señora Granger. El chico no alcanzó a simular que estaba inconsciente, así que la miró con expresión débil.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó la enfermera sin mirarlo a los ojos mientras tomaba su brazo sin cuidado alguno y lo examinaba. Había dejado de sangrar. A Mankar le asustaba ver cómo la mujer tiraba de su cuerpo sin que él sintiera su extremidad.

—No siento nada —respondió.

—Claro, la poción matalobos actúa rápidamente. —Mankar tragó saliva—. En otras circunstancias, habrías tenido que soportar un dolor intenso durante días.

—Entonces... ¿es cierto que te mordió un licántropo?

Mankar sostuvo la mirada de Devil, sin saber si valía la pena decírselo. Al final, asintió... la enfermera no tardaría en demostrarlo.

—Pero no fue aquí. Acabo de regresar a Harrylatino. Hace tres meses un traslador me llevó a otro mundo lleno de estas criaturas, y apenas esta noche encontré la manera de regresar.

Entonces se inventó una historia basada en la verdad, y le relató a la enfermera y a Devil sobre un bosque en el que tuvo que vivir durante meses entre la naturaleza, escondido de los hombres lobo, hasta que aprendió a aparecerse, pero no se pudo salvar de la mordida de una de las bestias.

—¿Hablas en serio? —preguntó Devil, su voz nuevamente cargada de escepticismo—. Te buscamos durante semanas. Te desapareciste sin pista alguna.

—¡La copa del Laberinto fue hechizada!

—Tendrás que relatarle eso a las autoridades —respondió Devil—. Pero la versión oficial es que... —dudó antes de continuar— participaste en el asesinato de la profesora Callahan y escapaste.

—¡¿Qué?

—Sí, pero los aurores culparon a tu padre y... lo encarcelaron —contó Devil con tacto.

Mankar negó con la cabeza, incrédulo, y bajó la mirada.

—Tengo que ir a verlo.

—No creo que sea posible.

—Necesito contarle la verdad al Ministerio de Magia —insistió Mankar.

—Vendrán cuando puedan enviar a alguien —aseguró Devil—. Ya han sido informados.

—Debo hacerlo cuanto antes. Iré a verlos.

—No podemos permitir que te vayas. Ya todos saben que estás aquí y nos meterás en problemas —dijo Devil, sin alterarse—. Tienes que quedarte. Y perdóname, pero asistirás a clases, al menos durante esta semana, pues no podemos tenerte vagando por el castillo como una guardería. Miembros del ministerio de tu país vendrán en cuanto puedan.

Mankar se cansó de discutir. Podía esperar un poco más.

—¿Sabes algo de Gastón Weasley? —preguntó Devil.

—¿Qué pasa con él? —dijo Mankar impasible.

—Desapareció también hace unas semanas. Pensábamos que estaba relacionado con tu fuga.

—No tengo ni idea —respondió Mankar pasando por alto la insinuación de la mujer y centrándose en la alegría que le daba que los demás Guardianes de Nurmengard estuvieran bien. Porque tendría que ser así, ¿no? Devil lo habría mencionado.

La pregunta era, ¿por qué Gastón creía que ellos también habían ido a parar al bosque?

—¿Mi herida tardará mucho en sanar? —dijo Mankar cambiando de tema.

—Se supone que ya está curada —respondió con un murmullo la enfermera Granger—. Recuperarás la movilidad del brazo en las próximas horas.

—¿Entonces puedo salir mañana?

—¿De qué estás hablando? —respondió con imponencia la enfermera—. Necesitas descansar.

_¿Te has vuelto loco?_ —preguntó Vax.

—Me siento bien. No puedo quedarme aquí. Por favor. —imploró Mankar.

La enfermera no respondió. Simplemente hizo un gesto a Devil indicándole que se retirara, la acompañó y cerró la cortina, dejándolo solo otra vez con su conciencia y sus pensamientos.

• • •

_Te meterás en problemas._

—A pesar de que la enfermera piense lo contrario, el problema es sólo mío.

Mankar bordeó el seto del Laberinto, asegurándose de que nadie lo veía. Echó un vistazo nuevamente a los terrenos del castillo y se internó en el bosque.

—Tengo miedo.

_¿De qué?_ —preguntó Vax.

—No sé cuál es la mejor forma de presentarme. ¿Entrar al salón de Encantamientos, así como así?

_Hoy no tienes clases, Mankaú._

Mankar parpadeó repetidamente.

—Ése no es el punto —dijo, caminando por el sendero rodeado de árboles—. ¿Qué quieres que haga...? No sé qué decir si llego a aparecerme en la Sala Común o el Gran Salón. Me da timidez...

_¿Crees que no reaccionarás como esperas?_

—No sé ni qué espero —respondió Mankar, sin prestar atención al bosque. Qué curioso, en otras épocas sería aquél el último lugar al que entraría.

_Ya todos deben saber que estás en Harrylatino _—comentó Vax.

—Sí... —dijo pensativo.

Pero sabía que sería muy duro entrar a su club y verlo lleno de telarañas. O descubrir que los Guardianes y los Fénix Felicis (su equipo de quidditch) ya habían conseguido un reemplazo para él. O que Haher y Gonza también lo habían hecho.

—Creo que aquí está bien —anunció al llegar a un claro en el que la luz dorada se colaba entre las frondosas ramas e iluminaba un suelo cubierto de hierba muerta.

_¿Crees que funcione?_

—Sácala —le pidió esperando a que su conciencia se materializara junto a él, o que al menos se proyectara en su mente—. Me gustaría poder devolverla, pero no habría forma de regresar.

—Quizás Natis nos ayude —dijo Vax, mostrándose humano (y no vampiro) junto a Mankar y examinando la garra que servía de llave para ir al Bosque de la Tinta.

—No cuentes con ello. ¿Me la puedes dar?

Vax se la dio. Mankar la tomó y se preguntó si era su imaginación o si Vax la había sacado de su mente, pues sabía que su conciencia y él estaban compartiendo cuerpo en ese momento.

Empezó a agitar la garra amputada, le dio golpes con la varita, pronunció hechizos... pero nada la activó.

—¿Puedes salir de mi mente con ella? —sugirió a Vax.

—Lo intentaré.

La conciencia de Mankar desapareció de su vista y todo quedó en silencio. Mankar esperó con paciencia durante varios minutos.

_No puedo_ —dijo Vax con preocupación—. _¿Sabes cómo lo hiciste tú?_

—No tengo idea. ¿Y cómo volviste a entrar?

_¿Será que sólo podemos hacerlo en el Bosque de la Tinta?_

—No podemos llegar allá si no cambiamos de cuerpo, y no podemos cambiar de cuerpo si no llegamos allá.

_Perfecto._

—Espera... debe haber otra forma de llegar al bosque. ¿Cómo llegamos la primera vez?

—¡La Copa del Laberinto! —exclamó Vax, de nuevo proyectándose junto a él, con expresión emocionada.

—¿Crees que sea una tercera llave?

—Tal vez, pero no siempre estará activa. El Bosque de la Tinta estaría lleno de mocosos si así fuera, y sólo llegaron allí Gastón y tú.

—Entonces la única forma de regresar es esperar a que el traslador del Laberinto falle...

—¿Y cómo sabemos cuándo pasará eso? —preguntó Vax.

—Quizás sólo debamos preocuparnos por ganar todas las veces posibles. Con suerte, regresaremos a Greeman Place y veremos cómo está todo, y no habrá problema porque podremos regresar con la garra.

—¿Y qué estás esperando?

—Vax, no puedo...

—Vamos, ya estás afuera —insistió su conciencia.

—No es lo primero que quiero hacer en Harrylatino.

—_¡Labenthium!_

Unas chispas amarillas salieron de la punta de la varita de Vax, y el número «19» se proyectó en el aire.

—¡Ahí está, mira! —exclamó emocionado.

—Vax, no te atrevas.

Si su conciencia hacía ese hechizo dentro de su mente, era en realidad Mankar quien lo estaba haciendo... Y no quería entrar al Laberinto.

—_¡Labenthium!_

—¡Vax, basta!

—¡Diez, nueve, ocho...!

Mankar, enojado, lanzó su varita al suelo.

—¿Qué hiciste? ¡No podemos entrar sin ella! —ahora se enojó Vax. Pero no le costó nada correr hacia ella y tomarla—. _Labenthium_ —y sonrió.

De la varita de Vax salió un destello amarillo que lo envolvió completamente y que alcanzó a Mankar y lo levantó en el aire, produciéndole una inquietante sensación de vértigo.

Y cayó al suelo.

—Debe haber una forma de controlarte —gruñó Mankar, mientras se levantaba.

Dos setos de seis metros bordeaban el camino de tierra en el que un letrero de madera con el número «1» se encontraba clavado.

Quizás... quizás sí había una forma de controlarlo, pero Mankar no se esforzó tanto por ello porque en el fondo deseaba estar allí. Sacó un pergamino y una pluma, que siempre cargaba en el bolsillo, y susurró:

—_Karto Tracto_.

Y el mapa comenzó a trazarse. Mankar caminó tan rápido como se lo permitía su concentración. No podía correr mucho, pues tenía que estar pendiente del pergamino, de todas las posibilidades que tenía para escoger el camino y de que estuvieran perfectamente trazadas las líneas paralelas.

Torció por una bifurcación y dos minutos después se encontró en un callejón sin salida, junto a otro letrero con el número «1».

«Vamos... —pensó—. Este mapa es infalible, tengo que ganar. Después de tres meses sin perderme en el Bosque de la Tinta, debo haber conseguido algo de práctica.»

Cuando se dio la vuelta para regresar, pocos pasos después percibió una luz amarilla desde sus espaldas. Mankar se volteó y vio que un muchacho acababa de caer en el suelo. Escondió el mapa mientras el aparecido se levantaba de un salto y empezaba a correr rápidamente. Al ver la cara de Mankar, se detuvo.

Se quedó mirándolo con mucha curiosidad. Era un muchacho de Ravenclaw, un poco robusto y de cabello corto.

—Hola —saludó Mankar, pensando que tal vez el otro muchacho sabía quién era y tenía curiosidad por él, el chico que había desaparecido durante tres meses y que acababa de regresar.

_Qué egocéntrico _—se burló Vax en su mente.

—Weasley, ¿cierto?

Y entonces Mankar percibió un ligero tono morado en el cabello oscuro del muchacho y lo reconoció.

—Hola, Arkadios.

—Esta mañana me enteré de que regresaste. Muchos creímos que habías muerto.

Mankar se sorprendió ante esas palabras.

—No escapé. Fue algo así como... un secuestro —dijo, y supo que repetiría esa explicación muchas veces, y que probablemente la contaría diferente en cada ocasión—. Bueno, tomé la Copa del Laberinto y terminé en otro lugar muy lejos de aquí... un bosque lleno de criaturas peligrosas. Estuve a punto de morir, sí.

Mankar no sabía por qué le contaba aquellas cosas. Al fin y al cabo no le incumbían a Arkadios. Pero quería acercarse a él... quizás porque era la primera vez que el otro muchacho no se sentía aterrado con su presencia, y quería demostrarle que no tenía nada de malo.

Arkadios lo evaluó con la mirada y se quedó pensativo unos instantes.

—¿En serio? He ganado... _varias_ veces y nunca me ha llevado a otro lugar.

—Eso es lo más extraño. Tal vez lo hizo alguien más —dijo Mankar.

Arkadios no lo demostraba, pero Mankar tenía la certeza de que, en su lugar, no creería semejante historia. Sin embargo, vio que el otro chico se había quedado mirando el cabestrillo en el que reposaba el brazo donde Renzo lo había mordido.

—No sabía que eras de Ravenclaw —comentó Mankar.

—Me cambié de casa hace unos meses. No fui el único.

Mankar fingió una sonrisa. Los cambios de casa lo hacían sentir cierta nostalgia...

—Desde hace mucho esperaba encontrarte en el Laberinto. Eres bueno —dijo Arkadios con admiración.

—¿Quieres competir contra mí? —preguntó Mankar desprendiéndose un instante de su modestia.

Arkadios sonrió, y ambos salieron corriendo. Pronto encontraron un letrero con el número «2», junto a una bifurcación y se separaron. Mankar sacó su mapa y volvió a pronunciar el hechizo.

_¿Por qué crees que ya no tenga miedo de ti?_ —preguntó Vax.

_«_Quién sabe qué cosas hayan pasado estos tres meses», pensó Mankar cortante mientras miraba el pergamino y daba pasos largos.

_¿Y si, al ver que te habías ido y que sobreviviste, cree que ya tuviste oportunidad de morir y que no se cumplió la predicción de la adivina del Wizentro_?

«Puede ser», pensó sencillamente.

La verdad era que en ese momento no podía (ni le interesaba) concentrarse en algo aparte del Laberinto. Se preguntaba si no habría nadie ya lo suficientemente cerca de la Copa de los Tres Magos como para que Mankar o Arkadios tuvieran al menos posibilidades de ganar. Al menos a Mankar le faltaba mucho.

Letrero número cuatro.

Aunque Arkadios había ganado tanta experiencia en el juego como decía, era totalmente seguro que iba más atrás que Mankar. No había desviado el camino ni una vez, y gracias al mapa ya podía adivinar en qué dirección estaba la Copa. Aquel nuevo reto lo hizo olvidarse por un instante que sólo buscaba ganar para intentar regresar al Bosque de la Tinta.

Chasqueó la lengua con disgusto al ver que un destello blanco iluminaba el Laberinto y se hacía más y más potente hasta cegarlo. Luego, se apagó y se encontró de pie entre otras quince personas, cerca de la plataforma del ganador del juego. Luego, miró hacia allí y, sintiéndose humillado y molesto, se negó a creer que las palabras que había en el letrero en lo alto del seto.

¡Arkadios Black ha alcanzado la Copa de los Tres Magos!

Unas seis chicas de Ravenclaw aplaudieron y gritaron, celebrando la victoria de su compañero:

—¡La inteligencia es el camino! ¡Ravenclaw, campeón!

Mankar no se acercó con los demás chicos a mirar el mapa del Laberinto, y dudó antes de ir a felicitar a Black.

Un chico de Gryffindor que estaba parado cerca de él miró a Mankar con curiosidad. Quizás sabía quién era Mankar. No quería sentirse incómodo con un interrogatorio de un desconocido, así que comentó para distraerlo:

—Es muy bueno, ¿cierto?

—¿Bueno? ¡Ha ganado más de ciento cincuenta veces en tan sólo dos meses! —El chico habló como si le hubieran hecho una pregunta absurda, y Mankar supo que, si no hubiera estado desaparecido tanto tiempo, tendría que saberlo, así que se había delatado—. Gracias a él la Copa de la Casa será de Ravenclaw sin duda. Es el rey del Laberinto. Lo odiamos.

Mankar alzó mucho las cejas. Volteó a mirar a Arkadios y asintió rítmicamente.

—Conque «había ganado varias veces» —dijo para sí.

Le dirigió un saludo a Arkadios y empezó a caminar hacia el castillo.

_Tendremos que esperar a que abra nuevamente el Laberinto, quizás no todos puedan activar el traslador al bosque _—comentó Vax—. _Será difícil ganar, si hay más personas que conozcan tan bien el juego._

Mankar no pudo evitar sentirse molesto... y envidioso.

—Nosotros también somos muy buenos. Lo lograremos.

_Pero sólo llegaste al cuarto letrero y él ganó._

El césped se hundió con más fuerza bajo sus pasos.

—Ya verás —dijo Mankar con dureza—. Tengo también experiencia, me acostumbraré rá al Bosque de la Tinta muy pronto. Y si para ello hay que quitarle el trono al rey, no tengo ningún problema.

El tema quedó zanjado, pero Vax suspiró, demostrando que había entendido cuál era el verdadero propósito de jugar el Laberinto.

• • •

Ocurrió tan rápido que Mankar apenas pudo notarlo. Ahora había perdido completamente la respiración a causa de una increíble fuerza que lo aprisionaba. Y también esa fuerza lo hacía levantarse varios centímetros del suelo. No podía zafarse de ella. Ni quería hacerlo.

—Juanka —logró decir, e hizo lo posible por reírse.

Pero Boggart no respondió, estaba completamente mudo. Mankar se sintió incómodo cuando notó la respiración de su amigo, y supo que estaba llorando...

«Esto es vergonzoso. Pobrecito.»

_Mankaú... era lo que estabas esperando, ¿no? Anda, devuélvele el abrazo._

Él ya lo sabía. Tres meses era mucho tiempo. Se sintió tonto al pensar que una de las cosas que lo motivaban para seguir adelante había sido esa: abrazar a Gaunt.

Mankar sonrió, intentando que no se le contagiara el sentimentalismo, y rodeó con los brazos a Boggart. Quizás ambos necesitaban ese abrazo... Quién sabe qué cosas le habrían pasado a su amigo desde la última vez que se vieron.

—Disculpa, Badu... —dijo Juanka de repente y soltó a Mankar con brusquedad. Inhaló con fuerza y su nariz soltó un ruido gracioso—. Se me había olvidado que estás muy débil. ¿Cómo está tu brazo? —preguntó al verlo en cabestrillo.

—Bien —respondió Mankar con suavidad—. Parece que ya me curé.

—Anoche intenté ir a verte a la enfermería, pero esa vieja no me dejó entrar.

Mankar soltó una risita por toda respuesta. Sintió compasión por su amigo al ver sus ojos hinchados.

—No pensé que estarías aquí —comentó—. Es muy temprano.

—Desde hace un tiempo paso casi todo el día en mi club —Evaluó a Mankar de arriba a abajo varias veces antes de continuar—. ¿Y tú qué haces por aquí?

—Acabo de visitar mi club, no tenía nada más que hacer. Tiene la mitad de afiliados que antes —trató de reír—. Aún no he ido a mi habitación a revisar mis cosas, pensé que Gonza y los demás estaban dormidos.

—A veces entro a tu club y charlo con Patato.

—¿Con Pitapatafrito? —preguntó Mankar divertido.

—Eso, el elfo.

Mankar rió.

—Me asombró ver que todo está en orden.

—Le he ayudado un poco a Pita... al elfo —contestó Juanka.

—¿En serio? —Mankar soltó una risita—. Gracias.

Juanka sólo negó con la cabeza. Tomó aire y dudó un instante antes de hablar:

—¿Qué hiciste en todo este tiempo? ¿Por qué te fuiste sin despedir?

A Mankar lo tomó por sorpresa esa pregunta. Si alguien significara tanto para él y se desapareciera sin avisar, habría resultado muy difícil de perdonar. Pero Boggart no era tan egoísta como Mankar.

Echó un vistazo alrededor y contempló los detalles de _Azkaban_, el club de Boggart, antes de responder. Estaba bastante descuidado, y un par de elfos domésticos corrían de un lado para otro colocando las cosas en su lugar. A través de la inmensa ventana se veían las montañas que rodeaban el castillo bañadas por la luz del sol mañanero.

Mankar se sintió culpable al recordar la última vez que había hablado con Juan Carlos.

—Habían dicho que tú y tu padre estaban involucrados en la muerte de la profesora de Historia de la Magia, y que por eso escapaste —insistió Boggart.

—Eso no es verdad —saltó Mankar negando frenéticamente con la cabeza y mirando ahora a los ojos de su amigo.

Ahora era diferente. Ahora sí le importaba que la persona que escuchara su historia conociera a la perfección todos los detalles. Bueno, _casi_ todos. No podía hablarle de Vax, por ejemplo.

—Hace unos meses... antes de venir a Harrylatino, tuve una visión del futuro —comenzó Mankar su relato—. Vi a dos hombres que murieron atacados por hombres lobo y vampiros.

Le contó todo: que sabía que los hombres asesinados eran Cronista y Andrés, cómo terminó entrando en el Laberinto en Halloween y llegó al Bosque de la Tinta; la forma como conoció a Renzo, el licántropo; su estadía en Greeman Place y las cosas que aprendió allí; su escape a Bloody Swamp (inventó que los vampiros lo aceptaron como humano, pues se negaba a explicarle que su conciencia había sido convertida en uno de ellos); su encuentro con Gastón; y la batalla entre ambos bandos, tras la cual volvió a aparecer en Harrylatino.

Boggart lo escuchó absorto. Era obvio que él sí le creía, y hasta se mostraba emocionado, por no decir impresionado.

—La enfermera dijo que te mordió una criatura —comentó señalando el brazo de Mankar.

Él asintió.

—Y creo que ahora soy uno de ellos. Pero... —tuvo que mentir— la llave desapareció cuando regresé. Quiero volver al Bosque de la Tinta y comprobar cómo está todo, y pasar allá la noche mientras sufra la... la transformación.

Boggart miró al suelo y se quedó pensativo. Mankar trató de ocultar su dolor (no era tan grande, ya se había acostumbrado cuando creyó que él y Vax eran vampiros) para que su amigo se animara un poco.

—Darmani —llamó Boggart—. Tráeme mi libro de Pociones, por favor.

—Sí, amo —respondió una voz chillona.

—¿Y cómo piensas regresar? —preguntó simplemente.

—El Laberinto es la única opción. Tengo que ganar tantas veces como sea posible buscando que el traslador de la Copa vuelva a fallar. Creo que así —inventó— podré recuperar la llave y viajar entre ambos lugares las veces que quiera.

Un elfo doméstico se acercó corriendo y le tendió a Boggart el libro que le pidió. Boggart lo hojeó y se quedó leyendo una página cerca del final.

—La luna llena es en menos de dos semanas —observó.

Mankar no se asustó, pero le sorprendió saber que le quedaba tan poco tiempo. ¿Lograría volver al Bosque de la Tinta antes de ese día?

—¿Piensas quedarte? —preguntó Boggart con tristeza.

—Me obligan a hacerlo —respondió Mankar—. Quisiera visitar a mi padre en prisión, pero vendrán a interrogarme miembros del ministerio. Y luego quiero volver, si me lo permiten, a intentar recuperar el tiempo perdido —añadió, como si se tratara de algo obvio.

Su amigo sonrió.

—Va a ser un poco difícil adelantarte en todas las clases.

Mankar le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Lo sé, pero he afrontado peores retos.

• • •

Boggart acompañó a Mankar hasta la puerta de la Sala de Clubes que llevaba a la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Se le notaba muy feliz, mucho más de lo que Mankar recordaba haberlo visto antes. Se despidieron y acordaron verse después.

Mankar bajó la escalera de los dormitorios pensativo. Se detuvo frente a la puerta del suyo.

RONALDO LESSON ROBERTO POTTER GONZALO UMBRIDGE

«Quitaron mi nombre», pensó Mankar con indiferencia.

Dio dos golpes a la puerta y no recibió respuesta. Insistió varias veces y, cuando decidió entrar, se escuchó una voz ronca enojada desde adentro.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Lesson.

Mankar simplemente abrió la puerta y entró.

Su primera impresión del lugar fue que se había convertido en un chiquero. Claro, no había estado él para que respetaran al menos su propio espacio. Libros, ropa y otros objetos se encontraban tirados por todas partes.

_¿De quién serán? _—preguntó Vax con sarcasmo.

Ron Lesson levantó la mirada y vio a Mankar contemplando la habitación. Se incorporó de un salto mientras preguntaba:

—¿Mankar? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Gonza y Rob levantaron la cabeza y, dos segundos después, Mankar se encontró dando enérgicos apretones de mano a sus compañeros, que lo miraron con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Gonza, además del saludo, le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda, pero sólo eso.

Una lluvia de preguntas cayó sobre Mankar y estuvo durante varios minutos sentado en su impecable cama y contándole a sus compañeros sus aventuras en el Bosque de la Tinta, poco menos detalladas que las que relató a Boggart.

—¿Entonces no escapaste porque habías matado a la profesora Callahan?

Mankar miró a Lesson con incredulidad.

—¿Viste a Gastón allí... en ese lugar? —preguntó Rob.

—Sí —respondió asintiendo—. Pero está a salvo allí... mientras sobreviva a su enfermedad.

Gonza estuvo muy callado durante la charla y no preguntó casi nada, aunque no se perdía ni una palabra.

Ron y Rob le contaron a Mankar que ellos dos y Tarru habían tenido que participar solos en la segunda prueba del Torneo del León Escarlata. Rob había tomado la posición de capitán (era evidente la frustración de Lesson por ello) y, gracias a los hechizos que habían estado practicando desde que fundaron el equipo, habían logrado clasificar a la tercera prueba, aunque no con tanta ventaja como la primera vez.

—De todas formas, contábamos con que sólo podríamos estar nosotros tres —comentó Lesson—. Rob y Tarru querían esperar al menos un poco más antes de realizar sustituciones.

—Gastón perdió totalmente interés, nunca lo volvimos a ver —añadió Rob.

Mankar asintió, intentando evitar mirar a Lesson.

—¿Y tu equipo? —preguntó entonces a Gonza.

—Nosotros también clasificamos —dijo su amigo, poniéndose en pie.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Quedé de verme con Juanjo, Mati y Haher en el Gran Salón —respondió Gonza dándole la espalda para buscar algo en sus pertenencias.

—Ah, tenía pensado dormir un poco aquí, pero no habrá problema si voy contigo, ¿verdad? —dijo Mankar.

—¿Qué problema puede haber? —replicó Gonza.

Rob y Ron se quedaron discutiendo, mientras Gonza regresaba del baño, y Mankar se quedó contemplando lo vacía que se veía su cama sin sus pertenencias... ¿Dónde podrían estar?

Gonza regresó y terminó de alistarse. Se entretuvo unos minutos con su baúl, y por fin suspiró y dijo:

—Vamos.

Juntos bajaron a la Sala Común. Algunos pocos chicos saludaban a Mankar con la mano, sorprendidos, y otros lo miraban silenciosamente. Lo mismo ocurrió por los pasillos del castillo, camino al vestíbulo.

Ahora que no estaban lejos de Rob y Ron, Mankar no tenía problema en contarle a Gonza acerca de otros detalles de su estadía en el Bosque de la Tinta.

—Lo entendiste, ¿verdad? Estuve en el lugar donde asesinaron a Cronista y Andrés. Conocí a los monstruos que los mataron.

Gonza negó con la cabeza, asustado.

—Pero estás bien, ¿verdad?

—Sí, sí... pero... me mordieron...

Gonza aceleró el paso y endureció la mirada. No sabía que decir.

—Por eso quiero regresar al bosque cuando haya luna llena. No quiero hacerle daño a nadie.

—Lo siento mucho —dijo Gonza sencillamente, con voz apagada.

—No es tan malo... Ellos no lo son. Y siempre puedo convencer a mis amigos de que se transformen en animagos, ¿no crees?

Gonzalo sonrió.

—¿Cómo van los MM? —preguntó Mankar, mientras esquivaban a un montón de chiquillos que pasaban corriendo.

—Primeros en la liga.

—¡Qué bien! ¿Y los Fénix Felicis ya jugaron contra ustedes? Me muero de ganas de enfrentarme de nuevo... —calló al ver la expresión negativa de Gonza.

—Tu equipo se disolvió después del primer partido. Todos los suplentes estaban molestos por no poder jugar; el guardián suplente aseguraba que él era mejor que el titular, y convenció al resto de que el resto era igual. Hasta Zancaturno tuvo que meterse.

Mankar frunció los labios con lástima. Otra cosa más que ya había perdido en su ausencia.

Llegaron juntos a la escalera de mármol y bajaron al vestíbulo, viendo a lo lejos a tres chicos que usaban túnicas de Ravenclaw y jugueteaban con sus varitas. Reían a carcajadas sin ningún reparo, señalando a los niños que pasaban y gritándoles cosas.

Mankar los miró. Vaya, había llegado el momento, por fin.

Por vigésima vez ese día, se sintió sumamente nervioso. Intentó pensar en otras cosas para distraerse, porque sencillamente no sabía cómo reaccionar. Por ejemplo, ¿por qué Gonza seguía en Gryffindor y no se había cambiado de casa?

Cuando Mankar ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca para entender las palabras de los chicos, un jovencito con la túnica de Ravenclaw pasó junto a ellos, con una escoba brillante sobre el hombro.

—_¡Accio!_ —lanzó Macnair.

La escoba reluciente voló hasta las manos de Macnair, y el muchacho reaccionó un poco lento.

—¡Qué haces, Juanjo! ¡Devuélvemela!

—¡Pero si es una Saeta 88! —exclamó Mati—. Debió costarte mucho, ¿verdad?

—Mira, le talló la marca debajo —se burló Macnair—. Pero dice «Zaeta», con Z. ¡Pobre tonto! —y soltó una carcajada a la que se unieron sus amigos.

Mankar ya estaba a unos pasos de ellos, atónito. Reconoció al muchacho que era dueño de la escoba: era Rafael Lovegood, el niño de primer curso que se sentó con él en el Expreso de Harrylatino.

Rafael se adelantó gritando:

—¡Eres prefecto! ¿Por qué gozas abusando de los estudiantes?

Macnair rió.

—¡Pero si sólo la he tomado prestada! Vamos, no te molestes porque juguemos un poco con ella. ¿Por qué eres tan egoísta?

Se alejó unos pasos y Rafael lo persiguió. Juanjo lanzó la escoba al aire, y Rafael saltó para intentar agarrarla, pero Mati usó el encantamiento convocador (se notaba que eran expertos en ello) y le señaló la escoba con una mueca burlona.

—¡Tómala, Zzzzaeta!

La volvió a lanzar al aire y Haher se unió al juego. Mankar los miró perplejo a un par de metros, pasándose la escoba una y otra vez, mientras Rafael corría de un lado a otro intentando agarrarla, quizás a punto de llorar.

—_¡ACCIO!_ —gritó Mankar, furioso.

Mati y Juanjo vieron a Mankar estupefactos. Haher fue el último en darse cuenta de su presencia. Su cara se iluminó tanto como la de Boggart, pero se controló para no salir corriendo a su encuentro.

Mankar sonrió y le entregó la Saeta 88 a Rafael Lovegood, quien sonrió cabizbajo y salió corriendo, secándose las lágrimas con la manga de la túnica.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí? —preguntó Juanjo a Mankar con desprecio.

Él lo miró atónito, mientas los tres se acercaban. Se plantaron junto a él y Mankar posó su mirada en cada uno.

—¿Qué se te ofrece, Weasley? —dijo Mati con el mismo tono.

Haher también miró a sus dos amigos extrañado, pero guardó silencio.

—Yo... acabo de regresar... y...

—¿Y qué quieres?

_Mankaú, te presento al verdadero Juanjo, al antiguo _—dijo Vax, proyectándose a su lado y sacando su varita.

Pero esta vez Mankar no lo detuvo, porque él había hecho lo mismo.

Juanjo se rió, inflando el pecho, y señaló su insignia plateada de prefecto... y luego señaló la insignia idéntica que Haher tenía en el pecho.

Mankar abrió los ojos de par en par ignorando la varita que Juanjo levantaba apuntándole.

—No serás tan tonto de atacarme sin motivo alguno, ¿verdad?

Ahora Mankar estaba realmente furioso. Todo tenía sentido.

—Así que por esto te cambiaste de casa —espetó a Haher—. Te había prometido que serías prefecto.

—Manu, no fue por eso.

Mankar le dedicó una fría mirada de escepticismo.

—No me digas. Pero ahora que estás atado a Ravenclaw, no te volverás a cambiar de casa.

Quizás habría sobrado un poco decirle «Ahora que estás separado definitivamente de tus amigos de Gryffindor», pero ya sabía qué respuesta recibiría, por no decir burlas.

—No lo pensaba hacer, de todas formas —respondió Haher molesto.

—Los convenciste de cambiarse a tu casa para esto, ¿verdad? —si dirigió ahora a Juanjo—. No te funcionó el jueguito de hacer que todos tus amigos fueran a parar a casas diferentes, porque varios del Poder Calamar reprobaron el curso y no consiguieron ser prefectos.

Juanjo no lo interrumpió. Sólo se limitó a sonreír.

—Y ahora que te deshiciste de todos esos inútiles, buscaste siervos incondicionales, que te respaldaran aprovechándote de los estudiantes indefensos. Y de paso, que tus siervos fueran mis amigos. Dos pájaros de un tiro, ¿verdad?

Mankar miró a Gonza, como retándolo a que desmintiera sus palabras. Sin embargo, no podía negar que su amigo, a pesar de todo, seguía siendo de Gryffindor.

—¿No has entendido que las acusaciones y provocaciones están prohibidas? —Juanjo sonrió con malicia—. Está bien, si quieres ser uno de nosotros, te lo permitiré. Pero tendrás que hacer algo antes.

Mankar hizo una mueca de asco casi tan desagradable como la de Matías.

—¡Yo no soy como tú! ¡No soy como ustedes!

Juanjo simplemente empezó a reírse, y salió por las puertas del vestíbulo, seguido de Mati y de Haher, que lo miró confuso pero siguió al rey calamar. Gonza dudó, pero se despidió de Mankar y salió con los demás.

—Lo siento, Mankaú —dijo Vax, todavía a su lado.

Muchos pensamientos cruzaban la mente de Mankar. Estaba muy indignado. ¿Cómo era posible que la Jefa de Casa de Ravenclaw hubiera hecho prefecto a un niño que no llevaba más que tres meses allí...? Eso suponiendo que lo acababan de nombrar.

Quizás eso no lo habría podido evitar Mankar. Pero si él nunca hubiera desaparecido por tres meses, sus amigos no habrían salido por esa puerta, sino que se habrían quedado a su lado, apoyándolo. Como en los viejos tiempos.

¿O nada habría cambiado si, desde un principio, hubiera aceptado formar equipo del Torneo del León con ellos, en vez de hacerlo con Rob y Lesson?

Si sus amigos se olvidaban de él tan rápido, o si lo hacían por motivos tan tontos, entonces lo mejor que había podido pasar era unirse a los Guardianes y ser enviado al bosque.

Miró a Vax inexpresivo y, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza, le dijo:

_—_Todo lo que en verdad necesitas lo tienes siempre para ti. Lo demás, viene y va.

Vax sonrió y le dio una palmada en el hombro.

Mankar se preguntaba, mientras subía lentamente la escalera de mármol sin mirar atrás, si decirse esas palabras con frecuencia ayudarían a que se convenciera de ellas, aunque fuera un poco.


	20. Mientras se llena la luna

**Capítulo 20: Mientras se llena la luna**

La verdad era que Mankar ya no tenía ninguna esperanza en que Devil todavía lo quisiera como prefecto. Es decir, dejando a un lado el hecho de que durante esos tres meses lo más seguro era que la Jefa de Casa de Gryffindor hubiera puesto su mira en otros estudiantes, ¿cómo podía ella considerar nuevamente a un chico que al parecer había escapado de la justicia y podía estar implicado en un asesinato?

Y es que tampoco le convenía confiar en él, supuso Mankar. Dudaba que ella fuera tan bondadosa como para brindar una segunda oportunidad a alguien que apenas conocía, sólo porque se tratara de un niño, que ella bien sabía que no era como cualquiera.

No, que Devil confiara en Mankar, que creyera en su inocencia, implicaría que tenía razones de peso para pensar que realmente no sabía nada de lo que había ocurrido la noche de Halloween con la profesora Callahan. Tendría que creer que Mankar no estaba involucrado en lo que todos daban por hecho que se trataba de un plan macabro de su padre y la mujer de éste. Y lo más importante, encontrar una explicación lo suficientemente convincente del porqué Mankar había desaparecido durante tres meses, diferente al cuento absurdo que él aseguraba que era la verdad.

Era eso, o admitir que era muy improbable que Merlín y Sorceress hubieran matado a la profesora de Historia de la Magia y asumir la responsabilidad tanto de la muerte de la mujer como de la desaparición de Mankar.

La solución que ella escogería era obvia.

El profesor de Encantamientos también había mostrado cierta desconfianza hacia él. Es que fugarse de Harrylatino, que era lo que todos creían que había hecho, en un momento tan crítico y durante tanto tiempo, no podía precisamente favorecer el concepto que alguien tuviera de Mankar. Pero, ¿iba a ponerse a hablar con él, o cualquier otro profesor, para revelar su versión de la historia?

Aunque era cierto que ahora que no tenía a la profesora Callahan de su lado, no sabía en quién podía confiar. Quizás en Juanma, pero hasta ahora no lo había encontrado libre... y él siempre mostraba tanto escepticismo...

Realmente ya ni siquiera contaba con un amigo en quien confiar. El tiempo los había separado. Mankar no había podido estar allí, durante esos tres meses, para evitar que cambiaran, o al menos para cambiar con ellos.

Sí... tenía a Boggart, y lo apreciaba, pero se sentía devastado al haber perdido todo lo que quería como para poderle ver un lado positivo, a pesar de que Vax no dejara de darle frases de ánimo.

Y es que veía todo demasiado vacío, y a la vez el más minúsculo pensamiento o situación lo afectaba más de lo que debería. Sentía desprecio por sí mismo al verse en ese estado. Y se preguntaba si estaba exagerando, o si, al contrario, cualquier persona que hubiera vivido más años que él estaría aún peor en su lugar.

Era difícil no tener una visión pesimista, pensaba mientras caminaba hacia el cuarto piso, a su segunda clase del día. Era muy duro ver cómo la vida de todas las personas había transcurrido sin él, y sí, quizás algunos lo habían extrañado, pero ahora seguían adelante, lo habían reemplazado o estaban acostumbrados a su ausencia.

Había cambios por todos lados. Allá en la intersección de dos pasillos vio a Caprisse Allen, una bonita chica de Gryffindor... que ahora llevaba un uniforme azul. El día anterior, Mankar desvió la mirada cuando se cruzó por el castillo con Jorge Lupin, un amigo suyo de Gryffindor que también lucía la túnica de Ravenclaw. Lechu Lestrange, también de la casa de Mankar, había hecho lo propio yéndose a Slytherin.

La Sala Común de Mankar estaba llena casi a todas horas, y era muy difícil encontrar un lugar de paz y tranquilidad, algo de lo que no dejaban de quejarse todos. Mankar veía muchas menos caras conocidas ahora; de hecho, sabía que el hacinamiento en su casa, producto de que hubiera tantos alumnos de primer año que hubieran sido seleccionados a ella, era la razón de que tantas personas antiguas se hubieran cansado de Gryffindor.

Ahora entendía perfectamente el porqué el Sombrero Seleccionador había sido tan agresivo con él un año y medio antes («¡Todos quieren seguir los pasos del famoso Harry Potter! ¡No me hagas perder el tiempo!»). Mankar compartía su irritación.

Pero no sólo de Gryffindor se habían ido las personas. Al parecer, se había convertido en moda cambiarse de casa. Cissy Comepán y Mauricio Gaunt, dos chicos de Slytherin (amigos de Macnair) también estaban en Ravenclaw ahora.

Una parte de Mankar hubiera querido hacer lo mismo. En cualquier otra casa estaría más cómodo.

Pero era muy orgulloso. Quería estar lo más lejos de Haher y los demás que pudiera. Y no deseaba parecer una persona del montón que se deja llevar por la corriente. ¿Qué sentido tenía ser seleccionado a una casa, si estaba permitido escogerla? Mankar sabía (o intentaba convencerse) que el sombrero nunca tomaba una decisión equivocada; que, a pesar de que cualquier chiquillo escogiera a Gryffindor sólo por ser la de Harry Potter, veía en cada persona las cualidades necesarias para hacer parte de la casa que asignara.

Todas esas trivialidades hacían olvidar a Mankar en ocasiones sus dos prioridades: resolver la situación de su padre y encontrar la forma de regresar al Bosque de la Tinta, aunque fuera durante luna llena. Y tenía que apresurarse especialmente con lo segundo.

Aunque en ocasiones sentía que regresar a ese lugar y quedarse allí para siempre era lo mejor que podía hacer. Pero en seguida recordaba que incluso en el bosque había personas en quien había depositado su confianza y lo habían traicionado. Y que en ese lugar no encontraría problemas menores a los que ahora se enfrentaba.

Ahora, se dijo al plantarse a unos metros de la puerta del salón de Historia de la Magia, él no pertenecía a ninguno de los dos lugares.

Vax no tuvo tiempo a contradecirle, o quizás lo hizo y Mankar no le prestó atención, pues en ese instante se abrió la puerta del salón, alrededor de la cual se apiñaban todos los chicos de su clase. La mujer que sustituía a Callahan en su materia se apartó para que todos entraran.

El cambio era total. La luz entraba por las amplias ventanas, ahora sin cortinas, haciendo parecer un simple recuerdo vago la penumbra en la que el aula se hallaba la última vez que Mankar la visitó. Ya no parecía que el par de armarios del rincón estuvieran en un agujero negro, ya no se sentiría el encierro, ya no podía hacer frío todos los días, ya no verían ojos brillando en la oscuridad, si es que los había...

Ahora era un salón igual que cualquier otro: simple y aburrido.

El mundo también había superado la ausencia de Beatriz Callahan y seguía adelante. Pero era seguro que ella no regresaría.

Mankar entró de último y ocupó el único asiento que se encontraba libre, el cual era diferente al que la profesora Callahan lo obligaba a tomar siempre. El silencio tardó dos minutos más en hacerse.

—Buenos días, jóvenes —saludó la profesora. Era un poco mayor que Callahan y llevaba el cabello rizado atado en una cola por detrás de la cabeza. Mostró una gran sonrisa, afilada, intimidante—. Señor César Hogwarts, ¿es tan amable de recoger las redacciones que había como tarea para hoy?

Un jovencito se levantó y empezó a pasar por todos los asientos mientras la profesora daba una breve introducción al tema del día y a un trabajo que debían hacer sobre él. El muchacho de Ravenclaw que recogía las redacciones se detuvo para recibir la de Mankar, pero él negó con la cabeza indiferente y volvió a centrar la atención en la profesora. Hogwarts, ofendido, continuó recogiendo las redacciones y luego las dejó en el escritorio.

—¿Alguien faltó? —preguntó la mujer.

Hogwarts respondió y señaló a Mankar.

—No te había visto antes —comentó la profesora—. ¿No eres de esta clase?

—Eh... sí, es que no había asistido. Soy Mankar Weasley.

Y todas las miradas se fijaron en él.

—Ah, ya veo —respondió la profesora—. Tazllatrix me habló de ti. Soy Selene Savage, la nueva profesora de Historia de la Magia.

Mankar levantó una ceja.

—Me imagino que te has adelantado un poco en la materia —dijo Selene, ampliando su sonrisa de tiburón—. Si un muchachito que viene a clases sólo cuando se le antoja, debe ser porque o no le interesa, o conoce a la perfección lo que se le enseña.

El muchacho la miró indignado pero no se molestó en contradecirla. No hablaba con el mismo desprecio con el que estaba acostumbrado a que Callahan lo tratara, sino con una tranquilidad exasperante, cargada de un sarcasmo imperceptible para cualquier persona que la escuchara sin conocer el motivo de sus palabras.

—Quiero que hagas para el próximo lunes un resumen de las cinco unidades que hemos visto en clase. Y prepara una exposición acerca del tema actual. Sería un honor para nosotros que nos deleitaras con tu saber —y guiñó un ojo.

A pesar de que sabía que Mankar no tenía ni idea de los temas que habían visto los últimos meses, Savage no tuvo ninguna consideración para con el muchacho, y continuó la clase incluso quizás evitando a propósito mencionar temas que pudieran servir de pista para que el chico se adaptara ligeramente.

Nunca antes pensó que odiaría tanto la aprobación del Estatuto Internacional del Secreto, que no dejaba de mencionar la profesora. Zancaturno no había sido tan cruel.

«Como si no tuviera suficientes problemas», pensó Mankar enojado.

_De «Guatemala» a «Guatepeor»_ —respondió Vax sencillamente.

• • •

Selene fue la profesora más cruel, pero pocos profesores se mostraron considerados con Mankar, aunque lo vieran todavía con el brazo en cabestrillo. A ninguno le había hecho gracia que él continuara asistiendo a clases como si nada hubiera ocurrido, en vez de esperar a que terminara el curso para repetirlo completamente. Y en el fondo, el chico sabía que tenían razón en pensar así y que no estaban obligados a facilitarle las cosas.

Las profesoras Pili, de Herbología, y Troyana, de Pociones, se limitaron a recomendarle que estudiara algunos capítulos de los libros que había en biblioteca, y ambas accedieron a realizar un examen sobre ello, para tenerlo en cuenta como parte de la nota del trabajo que habría tenido que haber hecho desde hacía tres meses.

Bueno, eso no había estado tan mal.

De todas formas Mankar sabía que quizás tendría que abandonar el curso, si el Ministerio de Magia así lo decidía, y en ese momento no le importaba tanto.

Su segunda clase del martes fue un poco diferente a las demás.

Entró al aula y se sentó en la única mesa que había libre, incómodo. Bea Gryffindor llegó precedida de un montón de jovencitos que ocuparon sus lugares. Al lado de Mankar se sentó un muchacho que lo saludó.

—Hola.

—¿También volviste a la clase de la profesora Bea? —preguntó Mankar, sorprendido.

—Sí, es mejor —respondió Arkadios—. Además, ella ya no tenía mucho tiempo de sobra para darme clases privadas.

Mankar prefirió no preguntar la razón de que en un principio abandonara la materia.

Bea Gryffindor inició la clase pocos segundos después, así que no hubo oportunidad de continuar la conversación. Al igual que varios de los profesores, le costó identificar a Mankar y se mostró asombrada de verlo en su clase. Le encargó a Arkadios que le ayudara explicándole un poco acerca de los temas vistos en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y él accedió sin problema. Bea concedió una hora para que todos practicaran los hechizos que les había enseñado durante la clase anterior, y después haría una lección escrita sobre ello.

—Bueno, Bea nos ha enseñado que encantamientos muy simples pueden resultar como hechizos de defensa muy poderosos. En este momento estamos aprendiendo a usar maldiciones sencillas.

—¿Maldiciones?

—Sí, pero ella no permite que hagan efecto.

—¿No somos muy jóvenes para ello? —preguntó Mankar extrañado.

—Ella dice que no importa la edad o los conocimientos, todos podemos aprender lo mismo por igual y tenemos derecho a ello —dijo Arkadios con admiración—. No sirve de nada saber algo si no sabes aplicarlo —Empezó a hablar dándole trascendencia a cada palabra, haciendo que pareciera una persona mayor que le enseñara a un jovencito—. Puedes ser el mejor si tú lo deseas. Si tú lo deseas. El mejor.

Mankar lo miró procurando que su expresión no fuera como la de alguien que ve a un chiflado con lástima. Pasó media hora más, mientras Arkadios señalaba páginas de los libros mostrándole a Mankar las cosas que debía estudiar. No dejaba de recalcar lo que él ya sabía hacer, que nadie más había podido, y que se lo había enseñado personalmente Bea.

Por momentos, hablaba con un tono extraño, que a Mankar le recordaba locura, pero tenía que ser mucho interés y fascinación por la clase.

—¡Vamos, vamos! —gritó de repente Bea Gryffindor enfadada. Mankar se sobresaltó porque estaba muy cerca, y se sintió avergonzado cuando vio que la profesora se dirigía a Arkadios y él, aunque no sabía por qué—. ¿Le explicaste los hechizos avanzados? —dijo con altanería—. ¡Esos no tiene por qué saberlos!

Arkadios se limitó a negar con la cabeza rápidamente y con miedo. Mankar no podía dejar de mirarlos con incredulidad; nunca había visto a la profesora tratar a alguien de esa forma.

—¿Ya terminaron? Muy bien quiero el mejor resultado en la prueba.

—Sí —dijo Arkadios sin dejar de asentir.

—¿Perfeccionaste el hechizo que te dije?

—Ya casi, pero...

—¡Ya casi no funciona! —Bea no disimulaba ni porque toda la clase estuviera atenta a la escena, en silencio—. ¡Así no puedes ser el mejor, ni tener ambiciones!

Arkadios bajó la cabeza, mientras la profesora, en voz bastante alta, ordenó que sacaran todos una hoja de pergamino y empezó a dictar a toda velocidad las preguntas de la prueba.

—¿A todos nos exige igual? —preguntó Mankar muy bajo.

Su compañero no se atrevió a responder, pero negó con la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente sin desviar su mirada de la hoja. Mankar vio cómo escribía frenéticamente con la pluma y llenaba una, dos hojas de pergamino, mientras él apenas sabía cómo marcarla.

Cuando al final Bea pidió las lecciones, Mankar sólo había escrito dos cortos párrafos, confiando en que ella entendiera que no conocía el tema a la perfección. Era el final de la clase y todos los estudiantes empezaron a guardar sus pertenencias en las mochilas, y Arkadios ya había salido corriendo por la puerta. Mankar intentó seguirlo pero cuando llegó al pasillo no vio rastros de su compañero.

• • •

—Gracias por venir, Juanka.

—No es nada, Badu.

Boggart no dejaba de hablar de mil cosas que habían pasado durante su ausencia. Daba la impresión de que se moría de ganas de compartirlas con alguien, de tener quien lo escuchara, además quizás de Darmani... Estaba increíblemente contento del regreso de Mankar, y éste también por ello.

Ahora estaban frente al despacho de Juanma Black. Desde que había vuelto del bosque, había intentado en varias ocasiones hablar con su hermanastro, pero hasta entonces no lo había encontrado.

Golpeó la puerta y Boggart guardó silencio. Insistió una vez y esperó. Pasó más de un minuto antes de que se abriera. Juanma se asomó y su expresión pasó de una seriedad monótona a una sonrisa radiante, y saludó a Mankar con un abrazo muy fuerte y varias palmadas en la espalda.

—¡Me alegro tanto de que estés bien, no te imaginas...!

Juanma miró a Boggart fugazmente y los invitó a pasar a su despacho.

— ...intenté visitarte en la enfermería pero no me dejaron entrar, y después...

Durante los minutos siguientes Mankar estuvo relatando la versión de la historia que contó a Devil. Su hermano lo escuchó atentamente, sin saber qué decir.

—Entonces... ¿es... es cierto que te mordió un...? —No terminó la pregunta.

Mankar asintió.

—No quiero hacerle daño a nadie.

Juanma no se atrevía a mirarlo. A Mankar le incomodaba que sintieran lástima por él; después de todo, él ya estaba acostumbrado a la idea.

—¿Y sabes cómo va el caso de mi padre? —preguntó intentando cambiar de tema.

—Mi madre se salvó, resolvieron que no tenía nada que ver con la muerte de Callahan... Hemos luchado bastante por demostrar que Merlín tampoco, pero es que no hay ni una sola prueba.

—Pero ¿no entienden que es absurdo que mi padre...?

Juanma negó con la cabeza.

—Al irte de esa forma... hiciste que todos creyeran...

—Lo sé, pero ya llevo tres días aquí y aún no ha venido nadie del ministerio para interrogarme. Sé que están ocupados, pero si yo fuera tan importante, habrían llegado la misma noche que les avisaron.

Su hermano lo dejó hablar sin interrumpirlo, y después dijo con preocupación:

—Es que no pueden dedicarse a nada más —Y levantó un periódico _El Giratiempo_, que mostraba una foto animada de la ministra Natis Dumbledore, bajo el gran titular rojo: «DESAPARECIDA LA MINISTRA».

Mankar se sobresaltó y Boggart ahogó un grito. El primero tomó el periódico y se dispusieron a leer. Habían pasado cuatro días sin que nadie supiera nada de ella.

_¡Mankaú! ¿Lo entiendes?_ —dijo Vax en su mente.

«¡Sí, claro que sí! No ha regresado del Bosque de la Tinta. ¡Ella viajaba con la llave que tenemos y ahora no puede transportarse a este mundo!»

—Vaya, esto se parece a lo que le ocurrió a Cronista y Andrés —comentó Juanka.

—Así es, pero ellos estaban explorando el mundo y realizando investigaciones, por eso tardaron más en darse cuenta de su desaparición. La ministra de magia tenía varios compromisos estos días, las personas están muy preocupadas.

—¿Y qué pasará con mi padre y conmigo?

—Tendrás que esperar hasta que se normalicen las cosas; quizás el viceministro pueda encargarse de esto, pero harán falta varios días.

Mankar miró al vacío con rabia.

—¿Y qué hay de Gastón Weasley?

—Eso... es... algo que Tazllatrix también se pregunta. Mira, tienes que admitir que es muy sospechoso que alguien sea capaz de dejar Harrylatino y regresar cuando quiera, burlando todas las medidas de seguridad que tiene el colegio, y en especial con apariciones. ¿Y que lo hagan dos niños en menos de tres meses?

—¡El traslador de la Copa funciona diferente!

—Pero diariamente ganan el Laberinto una docena de veces —respondió Juanma—. ¿Por qué no ha desaparecido ningún otro niño?

—Yo me pregunto lo mismo, pero el año pasado también sólo a Haher y a mí nos pasó algo similar.

—Según sé, de eso tampoco hay pruebas. Y aún así, Vito se ha esforzado bastante por implementar todas las medidas de seguridad en esos juegos.

—Vito no nos tiene en cuenta a los estudiantes —dijo Mankar molesto—. ¿Qué está haciendo él por mí y por mi situación?

—Tiene que ser imparcial.

—¿Y tú también?

—Pero, Mankar, ¿cómo podemos acusar a alguien sin pruebas?

—¡Eso es lo que están haciendo conmigo!

—Si usted, profesor, no cree en su propio hermano —intervino Boggart—, entonces no le extrañe que él se desaparezca de repente. No puede confiar ni en su familia.

Juanma lo miró enfurecido.

—No sospecharías de Devil ni aunque me tuviera acorralado y me apuntara con la varita —dijo Mankar dolido.

Pero antes de que Juanma hubiera tenido oportunidad de responder, la puerta del despacho se cerró con fuerza, detrás de Mankar y Boggart que habían salido indignados.

Mankar cayó en la cuenta de que quizás la Copa no tuviera tanto que ver con su llegada al bosque. No era un error del juego solamente. La noche de Halloween un hechizo lo había obligado a entrar. No valía la pena intentar tomar el traslador si no se cumplían las mismas circunstancias: entrar atrapado por una luz roja cegadora y a un Laberinto vacío.

—_¡Labenthium!_ —exclamó mecánicamente.

Boggart lo miró contrariado, pero sacó su varita y empezó a pronunciar el mismo hechizo. Sin embargo, a Mankar no le interesaba pensar en nada más. Ni siquiera sabía por qué seguía asistiendo a clases. Lo único cierto es que no volvería al Bosque de la Tinta hasta que la persona que lo envió allí decidiera que quería que regresara. Pero es que...

«¡No puedo entenderlo! ¡Si alguien me hubiera enviado a ese lugar para deshacerse de mí, lo habría hecho de nuevo inmediatamente la noche que volví a Harrylatino!»

—_¡Labenthium!_

_¿Y por qué Gastón también terminó allá?_ —preguntó Vax.

«No lo sé, no tiene sentido... A menos que Devil (porque, ¿quién más podría ser?), al ver que yo había podido regresar de ese mundo, creyó que no valía la pena enviarme al bosque otra vez, pues yo ya había encontrado un método de regresar.»

Mankar caminaba en silencio por el pasillo, acelerando el paso cada vez que algún pensamiento lo alteraba. Boggart intentaba llevar su ritmo, pero no se atrevía a decir nada.

_¿Crees que puedes arruinar sus planes, sea lo que sea que trame, al haber regresado? Si le perjudicara que tú regresaras, te habría matado el sábado pasado..._

«No... quizás ya pasó tanto tiempo que ya no puedo interferir. ¿Qué información tengo yo que no le convenga? No. Ya murió Callahan, ya arrestaron a mi padre por ello... ya obtuvo lo que quería, no sirve de nada lo que yo pueda hacer.»

_¿No sirve de nada? _—preguntó Vax con un dejo de impaciencia—. _Entonces ¿para qué quieres que venga alguien del ministerio? ¿Ya no crees que puedas salvar a tu padre contando la verdad? ¡Una vez él esté libre, ella será sospechosa nuevamente!_

Vax tenía razón. Devil, o quien fuera, habría podido matarlo en cualquier momento, y sin embargo él llevaba ya varios días en HL y sin contratiempos, sin nada que le impidiera arruinar sus planes... aunque las cosas habían cambiado tanto...

Quizás Gastón fue enviado al Bosque de la Tinta por el mismo motivo que Mankar. ¿Qué relación podría haber entre ambos chicos? Sólo podía ocurrírsele una: pertenecían al mismo equipo del Torneo del León Escarlata. Pero en ese caso a Rob, Ron y Tarru no les había pasado nada...

—¿Estás bien, Badu?

—Sí... —dijo Mankar pensativo.

Decidió contarle todas sus dudas y sospechas. Boggart lo escuchó atentamente.

—¿Recuerdas cómo entraste al Laberinto la noche que viajaste a ese bosque? —preguntó.

—Sí. Yo estaba en uno de los pasillos, y de mi varita surgió ese extraño rayo rojo; como cuando entras al Laberinto normalmente, pero de otro color, y esta vez sin que yo lo deseara.

—Accidentalmente, pero tu propia varita.

—Sí... —respondió Mankar.

—¿Y por qué hiciste magia accidental? ¿Por qué no pudiste controlarte?

—Estaba muy alterado —admitió Mankar—. La muerte de Callahan... Y estaba discutiendo con Haher...

—¿No crees que el fallo se deba a que realizaste el hechizo con todas esas emociones?

Mankar lo miró en silencio un par de segundos.

—¿Será posible?

—Nadie sabe cómo desapareció tampoco tu compañero.

Mankar sacudió la cabeza, negándose a creer esa posibilidad. ¡Si eso llegaba a ser cierto, habían ocurrido tantas desgracias en ese tiempo por culpa de su temperamento...!

_Nadie habría reaccionado mucho mejor que tú, Mankaú._

—¿Quieres decir que... la única forma de regresar al Bosque de la Tinta es accidentalmente?

Juanka encogió los hombros.

—Y si no puedo... —continuó Mankar—. Tengo que buscar un lugar para pasar la luna llena sin hacer daño a nadie. Faltan nueve días...

—Devil sabe que ahora eres... así. Es su responsabilidad brindarte protección.

Mankar lo miró con escepticismo.

—No creo que le importe en absoluto que yo ande suelto por el castillo y mate gente. Para ella sería mejor así. Si me encuentran me encarcelan con mi padre, o quién sabe qué...

—Está bien —dijo Boggart pensativo—. A ver, pero no puedes salir del colegio, no puedes encerrarte en un dormitorio o en un club...

—No, nada dentro del castillo —coincidió Mankar con rotundidad. Sabía que si era un hombre lobo como los de Greeman Place, probablemente también tendría la capacidad de razonar durante su transformación, pero quizás no de controlar su instinto asesino si tenía contacto con humanos... Ojalá pudiera entrar a la Sala de Requerimientos.

—¿El bosque prohibido?

—Tal vez... pero está la posibilidad de que salga de allí y entre al castillo.

—Te puedo ayudar a encontrar un lugar en el bosque y prepararlo todo para que no te puedas mover de allí —dijo Boggart, aunque con tono de tristeza.

—Debe ser la única opción...

_Sí, en vista de que nos rendimos ante la posibilidad de llegar al Bosque de la Tinta_ —apuntó Vax con sarcasmo, aunque nadie lo escuchó.

• • •

Durante los siguientes días, Mankar y Boggart trabajaron arduamente unas dos horas al día en un refugio (así insistía Juan Carlos en que se llamara, y no «trampa») que pudiera retener a Mankar durante la luna llena. Encontraron un claro lo suficientemente alejado del sendero del bosque prohibido, en lo más profundo. Mankar, que estaba tan acostumbrado a caminar entre la naturaleza no prestaba atención apenas, pero Boggart estaba muy asustado.

—Tranquilízate —le decía Mankar continuamente, aunque no sabía cómo convencerlo de que no había peligro, porque realmente podía haberlo, pero él no sentía miedo.

Con ayuda de varios hechizos, cavaron un hoyo, levantaron rocas y moldearon las ramas de árboles, intentando crear una especie de fortaleza en miniatura subterránea, de la que sería imposible salir sin ayuda. Ya tenían como la mitad del trabajo en tan solo cuatro días. Para Mankar significaba mucho que Boggart y él trabajaran juntos, y más teniendo en cuenta que a su amigo le daba pánico entrar al bosque prohibido.

—_¡Labenthium!_ —exclamaba Mankar cada vez con mayor frecuencia.

Para calmar sus ansias lo único que podía hacer era entrar al Laberinto. Seguía un tanto obsesionado con la idea de volver a ganar, como antes. Pero durante la última semana lo único que había logrado hacer era llegar al sexto letrero del Laberinto, antes de que Arkadios llegara a la Copa. Porque sí, siempre ganaba él, a menos que justamente estuviera dormido, en clases o en el baño.

Y ya que Mankar no pensaba en otra cosa, no se esforzaba más que lo necesario en los trabajos de las clases. En el fondo pensaba que reprobaría el curso (no tenía sentido seguir), pero nunca se concentraba ya que revisaba cada minuto si el Laberinto estaba próximo a abrir.

_¿Por qué no te centras en el estudio? Ya estás perdiendo mucho tiempo por culpa del refugio..._ —le preguntó Vax, una tarde en el bosque, en la que Mankar casi parecía más concentrado en el Laberinto que en su trabajo con Boggart.

«¿Por qué a Arkadios le va tan bien en todas las materias y todavía tiene tiempo para ganar todos los Laberintos?», respondió Mankar.

_¡No lo hagas por él, hazlo por ti!_

Aunque en el fondo sólo quería ser el mejor, también sabía que en el Laberinto se sentía más relajado, podía despejar su mente de tantos problemas que tenía... Pero luego, al terminar, era invadido por un horrible sentimiento de frustración, por perder a cada ocasión...

_Te está haciendo daño entrar al Laberinto, cada vez estás peor..._

Mientras Boggart tejía unas ramas, usando más la fuerza que la magia, Mankar lo observaba perdido en sus pensamientos, susurrando el hechizo que comprobaba si el Laberinto abría. Luego salió de su ensimismamiento y se unió nuevamente al trabajo, aunque no se esforzaba tanto como su amigo, en parte porque tenía el brazo derecho en cabestrillo; aquel gesto de desinterés hacía que Mankar no pudiera dejar de sonreír al verlo.

Al cabo de media hora, volvió a comprobar el Laberinto... Y un portal amarillo lo transportó en el aire al conocido camino de tierra rodeado por altos setos. El Laberinto había abierto. Mankar sacó su pergamino y su pluma y echó a andar.

_¿Qué demonios te pasa?_ —vociferó Vax—. _¡Dejaste solo a Boggart en el bosque prohibido!_

Mankar abrió mucho los ojos y se dio la vuelta.

«Él debe venir ya... ¿Por qué no llega?»

_¿Y si no pudo? Acuérdate que si entran cincuenta personas el Laberinto se cierra._

«Maldición... ¿Dónde está la abertura para salir? Ah, no, entramos con magia...»

_O buscas la Copa o buscas la entrada._

«Ambas son igual de difícil.»

_—Karto tracto._

Y reanudó la marcha, medio asqueado por su actitud, pero a la vez esperando que Boggart no le diera mucha importancia.

Caminó lo más rápido que podía, sin perder su concentración, mientras en el pergamino se marcaba el mapa. Había mejorado bastante, ya casi podría superar a Arkadios y los demás...

Se estaba esforzando mucho. Y sabía que era un simple capricho; la mayoría de estudiantes simplemente habían desistido a participar, porque no podían ganar nunca. Pero él, aunque un poco incoherente con el resto de sus acciones, no podía dejar de intentarlo, porque así sentía que recuperaba algo, por poco que fuera, de lo que había perdido en ese tiempo y que sentía que merecía más que otra persona.

Al llegar a una bifurcación, un chico que pasaba corriendo a toda velocidad lo derribó. Mankar cayó al suelo; no pudo mantener el equilibrio puesto que todavía tenía uno de los brazos en cabestrillo.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento!

Se incorporó y miró con seriedad al chico, que estaba vestido con la túnica de Ravenclaw y le ofrecía una mano.

—Discúlpame, no fue mi intención —dijo mientras ayudaba a Mankar a levantarse. Se notaba su expresión de culpabilidad ahora que había visto el brazo en cabestrillo—. ¿Estás bien?

Mankar lo miró sin suavizar su expresión, y asintió murmurando un vago «sí». El otro muchacho no sabía qué decir, aunque se notaba que quería salir corriendo intentando ganar el Laberinto.

—Eh... se te cayó tu pergamino... —comentó, todavía intentando enmendar su error, mientras se agachaba para recoger el mapa que usaba Mankar para buscar la salida—. ¿Esta pluma también es tuya?

—Gracias. —Mankar extendió la mano para recuperar sus pertenencias, pero el otro chico se quedó mirando el pergamino un instante.

—¿Es un mapa?

—Sí —repitió Mankar, a regañadientes.

—Pero esto ya no funciona... ven, te enseñaré a jugar. ¿Quieres? —Mankar lo miró incrédulo. Le molestaba que el desconocido se atreviera a insinuar que él, que tenía tanta experiencia, sabía menos. Pero simplemente asintió—. Ven, corre, hace mucho que empezó —ambos iniciaron la marcha; Mankar, avergonzado, había guardado el mapa en el bolsillo de su túnica—. Soy Borja Blake.

Le habían hablado de él. Si había alguien que podía competir contra Arkadios por el trono del Laberinto, era Borja Blake, un muchacho de Ravenclaw de primer curso, que corría más rápido que nadie.

—Me llamo Mankar.

Borja sonrió.

—El mapa era útil antes, cuando nadie sabía jugar al Laberinto —dijo Borja, corriendo junto a Mankar—. Pero ahora no puedes ganar si avanzas tan despacio, dibujando uno cada ocasión, porque nunca es igual. Mira —señaló los tres caminos que se extendían ante ellos y el letrero de madera que había a un metro con el número «3»—. Sabemos que la Copa no puede estar detrás de nosotros, porque los números indican que avanzamos. Más o menos podemos hacernos una idea de nuestra posición dentro del Laberinto, pero tienes que concentrarte. La Copa siempre está en el centro, así que no nos sirve pegarnos a la pared derecha.

»Mira el suelo; las pisadas vienen de todos los caminos, excepto el de la izquierda, que hay pocas pero casi todas en la misma dirección. Ya han pasado por aquí quienes llegaron antes, y no han tenido que regresar, o no lo han hecho.

Borja tomó el camino que señaló y, corriendo junto a Mankar, no dejó de hablar:

—Pero no importa el camino que tomes. Muchas veces, el final del callejón sin salida está a la misma distancia que lo estaría un letrero. Cuenta los pasos entre cada uno, y si no hay ninguno a la vista, es más seguro dar media vuelta. Nunca un letrero de mayor número te lleva a un callejón sin salida. Y si encuentras un letrero de menor número, tómalo como si estuviera cerrado el camino y regresa sobre tus pasos.

Borja Blake siguió explicando detalles del Laberinto, los cuales Mankar nunca había pensado en tener en cuenta; otros, Mankar sí los sabía, pero Borja los interpretaba de otra forma. Lo principal, según el muchacho, era nunca quedarse quieto ni perder la concentración. Un mapa como el que hacía Mankar ocupaba el mismo tiempo que gastaría descartando tres caminos.

Incluso aprendió que al encontrarse con alguien en el Laberinto podía significar que el camino que acababa de dejar esa persona no ayudaba a avanzar.

Y llegaron al noveno letrero. A Mankar le sorprendía la habilidad de Borja tanto como su amabilidad. Ninguno insinuó que debían separarse en ese momento (y Mankar recordó que era algo que solía hacer con Haher y Gonza), así que supuso que Borja no tendría inconveniente en que empataran.

Pero había hecho planes demasiado pronto.

La cegadora luz blanca iluminó el Laberinto y unos segundos después Mankar se encontró en los terrenos del castillo bajo la luz del sol, que no tardaría en ponerse.

—¡Eres muy bueno! —exclamó, y le dio una palmada a Borja—. ¡Muchas gracias!

—Es algo que casi todos los jugadores saben, aunque lamentablemente casi nadie comparte. Así que no, perdóname por no fijarme al andar. —Borja sonrió ampliamente; su felicidad era contagiosa.

Luego, se dirigió a la plataforma del ganador a felicitar a Arkadios. Pero Mankar simplemente lo ignoró.

_¡Boggart está en el bosque todavía, desconsiderado!_ —rugió Vax muy enojado.

Mankar no perdió el tiempo y salió corriendo. Rodeó el Laberinto y se internó en el bosque asegurándose de que nadie se fijara en él. Corrió tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitieron, siguiendo el sendero que recordaba haber recorrido hacía varias horas...

Al llegar al pequeño claro, encontró a Boggart sentado en el suelo y abrazándose las rodillas. Notó su presencia y miró a Mankar con sus ojos despojándose del sufrimiento.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó al llegar.

Boggart asintió. Mankar dudó que su amigo pudiera hablar.

—Estabas _ed _el _Laberidto_, ¿cierto? —preguntó por fin, con voz llorosa.

—No debí haberme ido; no pensé que podía abrir sin darme cuenta... —Mankar se detuvo a unos pasos de Juanka y se quedó mirándolo.

—Debí _darbe_ _cuedta bás _rápido de que había abierto. No es tu culpa —dijo Boggart, limpiándose la cara.

—¡Claro que sí...! No puedes culparte por todo. Por favor, no lo mereces —pidió Mankar con sinceridad.

Hubo un instante de silencio. Al final, Juanka decidió mirarlo a la cara y sonrió.

—¿Vamos? —preguntó Mankar extendiendo su mano—. Anochecerá.

Juanka asintió y recibió la ayuda de su amigo para levantarse. Regresaron por el sendero del bosque y caminaron sin hablar.

—¿Qué hiciste en todo este tiempo?

—_Do... do adeladté bucho _trabajo...

—Mañana continuaremos.

—Sólo te fuiste _quidce bidutos_.

Mankar lo miró extrañado; había pasado más tiempo, estaba seguro. Y luego, recordó que por más de que hubiera tardado en cerrarse el Laberinto, en el «mundo real» sólo transcurrían cinco minutos. Empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

Y Juanka, quizás sin saber por qué, también lo hizo.

• • •

—Tienes que irte.

—Aún no.

—Te meterás en problemas.

—Tal vez.

El sol ya se había puesto. La luz de las varitas creaba sombras temblorosas por doquier. No era muy diferente a estar a oscuras, y quizás tampoco era prudente, pero los hacía sentir menos inquietos.

—Te acompaño al límite del bosque —insistió Mankar una vez más.

—No me iré hasta que entres al refugio.

—En cualquier momento saldrá la luna.

Mankar estaba muy asustado. Una vez que Boggart se fuera, estaría encerrado en el refugio esperando a que llegara su transformación, como si fuera una bomba de tiempo. No quería estar solo, pero por encima de ese sentimiento sabía que Boggart simplemente no podía estar cerca una vez la luz de la luna lo afectara. Y punto final.

Habían sido dos semanas muy duras. Seguía sin noticias de su padre ni de Sorceress, aunque le había escrito una carta a esta última, pero todavía no tenía respuesta. No aguantaba esperar a ver a su lechuza _Mallow_, que al parecer estaba con ella, con una carta en su pico...

Y seguía encerrado en Harrylatino. No podía viajar a visitar a su padre porque no se habían aclarado las cosas en el Ministerio de Magia; la desaparición de Natis había causado una gran conmoción.

Mankar cumplía con asistir a clases, pero no se esforzaba mucho en aprender los temas anteriores, y hacía los trabajos muy mediocremente. Y podía adelantarse, sí, pero seguía obsesionado con el Laberinto. En ese aspecto logró mejorar gracias a los consejos de Borja Blake.

Su trabajo junto a Boggart les costó tardes enteras de dedicación (algunos días no pudieron arreglárselas para continuar), pero al final les sobraron dos días antes de la luna llena, lo cual calmó bastante a Mankar.

El resultado había sido muy satisfactorio, aunque le molestaba la idea de tener que adentrarse en ese lugar y esperar a la mañana siguiente a que Boggart lo liberara... Había descartado protegerse con la gorra de invisibilidad, porque no quería arruinarla o perderla durante la noche.

Era una especie de montículo de ramas muy gruesas entrelazadas apretadamente, que ocultaba la abertura de un hueco profundo y no muy ancho.

«No puedo hacerlo», suplicó Mankar en su mente, a punto de perder el control, y con ganas de llorar.

_Estaré contigo _—respondió Vax.

«No puedo creer que me haya convertido en esto —pensó, y desvió la mirada para que Boggart no se diera cuenta de su dolor y del brillo de las lágrimas en sus ojos—. Y mira, mira todo lo que ha pasado por... por el capricho del destino.»

A su lado se proyectó su conciencia y lo abrazó. Mankar lo sintió, aunque Boggart no pudiera ver nada.

—Sufre, pero la próxima vez no lo hagas tanto. Y un día te darás cuenta de que era necesario sufrir para avanzar.

Mankar no respondió. Para él eran palabras vacías. Pero su conciencia, aunque no tuviera una vida por delante o una que recordar, también había sido víctima de una enfermedad muy parecida a la suya. Así que se controló.

—Prométeme que te irás una vez haya entrado al refugio.

—Lo prometo —afirmó Juanka.

Caminaron juntos hasta el hoyo y lo contemplaron en silencio medio minuto. Mankar no pudo resistirlo. Abrazó a Boggart con todas sus fuerzas y respiró agitadamente. El otro muchacho le respondió el abrazo.

Una ráfaga de viento sopló y Mankar fue consciente de que estaba arriesgando a su amigo, por más de que ninguno de los dos quisiera separarse. Se agachó, apoyó sus manos en el suelo y metió su cuerpo en el agujero.

—Mañana vendré a sacarte de aquí —dijo Boggart.

—Gracias por todo.

Mankar lo vio apuntar con su varita a las ramas entrelazadas y abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero su amigo no lo escuchó por el ruido que se hizo al taparse el hueco. Sintió la tierra vibrar a su alrededor cuando las ramas se clavaban en el suelo con fuerza, mientras que Boggart hacía todos los encantamientos para reforzar el refugio.

Y aunque ya era de noche, y aunque Juanka lo había prometido, Mankar estaba seguro de que no se iría todavía. Sonrió para sus adentros. Pero no le habló; no lo retendría.

Ahora sólo eran el viento amortiguado, las hojas moviéndose, su muda conciencia y él.

Esperó.

Adoptó la actitud más positiva que pudo; sabía que en adelante tendría que pasar por lo mismo una vez al mes... una vez al mes... Si se desesperaba desde la primera noche, no podría resistir ninguna más. Una vez al mes... por el resto de su vida.

Dejó la mente en blanco intentando desprenderse de esa perturbadora idea. Intentó mirar hacia arriba, pero la luz que alcanzaba a filtrarse por la enredadera era tan tenue que no la percibía.

Intentó dormir para pasar el tiempo, pero no logró conciliar el sueño. Estaba muy asustado.

Hasta que pasó.

El ritmo de la transformación fue marcado por los latidos de su corazón. Cerró los ojos con todas sus fuerzas, mientras una fuerza le oprimía todos los huesos del cuerpo, inmovilizándolos. Perdió la respiración dolorosamente, y empezó a retorcerse sin control, gimiendo. Sus codos y rodillas amenazaron con romperse, mientras se hacían más gruesos, y sus brazos y hombros se estiraron poco a poco.

Su lengua se vio presa por hileras de afilados colmillos, y en cuanto los sintió abrió la boca, intentando liberarse de ese tacto aterrador. Su espalda se alargó y se vio obligado a caer de rodillas, con la horrible sensación de que su columna se partiría en dos...

No pudo soportarlo más. Gritó. Tan fuerte como pudo. Y procuró no escucharse.

Era interminable.

Su visión se impregnó de rojo. Allá a donde viera, todo se encontraba de un color rojo brillante. Tenía miedo de mover cualquiera de sus extremidades, que se deformaba lenta y dolorosamente.

Y entonces vio un fugaz destello blanco y dejó de oír sus gritos.

La cara de una mujer rodeada de oscuridad lo miró a los ojos. Sus brillantes labios se abrieron y articularon claramente una sola frase.

—_La profecía debe cumplirse._

Mankar miró aterrado la cara de la profesora Callahan pero el dolor no le permitió pensar. Su rostro desapareció tan furtivamente como había llegado, seguido de una ráfaga de viento que no suavizaba el dolor que estaba sufriendo.

Nuevamente escuchó su propia voz gritando. Extendió los dedos al notar que sus manos, y de hecho todo su cuerpo, estaban cubiertas de un pelo largo y delgado.

Cayó al suelo y se apoyó en sus... manos. Y sus gritos desgarradores se convirtieron en aullidos. De esos que ponen los pelos de punta: sonoros, prolongados y agudos.

Se sintió furioso. Ahora no pudo aguantar las lágrimas.

Su cuerpo por fin estaba quieto, y él se hallaba tirado sobre la hierba. Era una hierba que se extendía varios kilómetros en la distancia.

Aulló de dolor.

Cerró los ojos, agotado y respirando lentamente, sintiendo frío, confundido por no saber el lugar en el que se encontraba.

Sus orejas se tensaron cuando recibió, en la distancia, otro aullido como respuesta.


	21. Historia del Bosque de la Tinta

**Capítulo 21: Historia del Bosque de la Tinta**

_Sólo diré que no podía vivir un día más sin contarla.

* * *

_

Hacía frío. La brisa revolvía los pelos que cubrían todo su cuerpo. Intentó levantarse pero sus extremidades fallaron. Tuvo que intentarlo varias veces, hasta que logró mantenerse a cuatro patas, temblando completamente. Veía todo diferente, con unos ojos que no estaba acostumbrado: sabía que era de noche, pero podía percibir cada detalle en la oscuridad.

En lo alto, un círculo luminoso brillaba con fuerza. Se quedó mirándolo hipnotizado, con el hocico abierto y la lengua medio salida. ¿Qué era eso? No podía dejar de observarlo. Era un espectáculo precioso; ver cómo los rayos que despedía teñían de color la hierba y las ramas más altas de los árboles. Sentía que recuperaba fuerzas, y que entre más tiempo se quedara contemplando el astro, siendo bañado por su luz, más energía tendría. No era un presentimiento. Tenía plena certeza de ello, y muy pronto el frío o la fragilidad de su cuerpo no fueron más un problema.

Sus orejas se tensaron al escuchar una rama rota, quizás a gran distancia, caída de uno de los árboles que rodeaban el gran claro en el que se encontraba. Era un claro inmenso. Pero no se sintió abrumado por su extensión, porque ahora sentía una fuerza tal que no le cabía duda de que podría abarcar una distancia así corriendo en muy poco tiempo y sin cansarse apenas.

Había algo que lo inquietaba. Algo estaba mal. Sabía que acababa de nacer... o por lo menos era el concepto más cercano al que su mente podía acercarse. Se sentía viejo, pero acababa de nacer. No fue capaz de explicarse ese sentimiento, así que lo aceptó sin hacerse preguntas. Pero ver su nariz, tan lejos de sus ojos, lo desconcertaba. Casi creía que no era suya, que era algo que se había pegado por error a su cara. Y más confundido se sintió al intentar moverla y ver que podía hacerlo.

Se apoyó sólo en dos patas e irguió la columna. Por poco estuvo a punto de caer, pero sus extremidades inferiores ya no temblaban y pronto aprendió a mantener el equilibrio. Miró hacia abajo. Sus piernas estaban cubiertas por algo que estaba muy destrozado. Arrancó la tela de su pecho, que le incomodaba demasiado, y la dejó por allí tirada. Entonces miró el extremo de sus patas delanteras. Eran grandes y fuertes garras, cubiertas de pelo y con uñas afiladas. Sintió orgullo por ellas. Era como tener algo que siempre había querido, por fin.

Siguió explorando su cuerpo durante un rato. No se hizo muchas preguntas, ni tampoco se sintió decepcionado. Aceptó todo como parte de sí, como si simplemente esperara tenerlo, y a aquello que pudiera sorprenderlo no le prestó atención. Era más fácil así.

Pero un instante después, su cabeza empezó a temblar. En ese momento escuchó un grito lejano; un grito furioso, desesperado. No sabía de qué dirección provenía. En realidad, sus nuevas orejas alegres no se dieron cuenta del sonido, pero él lo oía.

No sabía qué ocurría, pero ese grito despertó en él un instinto salvaje, un odio, una repulsión hacia quien lo producía. Supo que la única forma de sentirse satisfecho era acabando para siempre con el ser que gritaba. No podía seguir viviendo mientras supiera que no había hecho nada por detener el grito. Hizo una mueca de asco, la mejor que pudo, mientras daba vueltas a su alrededor en busca de la fuente del sonido. Pero sus oídos seguían sin ser capaces de definirlo.

Cuando pudo comprenderlo, fue demasiado tarde.

Un temblor brusco sacudió su cuerpo, y de repente se sintió vacío. Una parte de él, una muy importante, ya no estaba con él. Pero a la vez sintió una gran calidez en su cuerpo, y un sentimiento de alivio profundo lo embargó, como si llevara esperando mucho tiempo ese momento.

No escuchó, no vio, no sintió: supo en ese instante que no estaba solo. Y volvió a sentir repulsión y rabia hacia su acompañante. Se dio la vuelta y se encaró hacia una silueta oscura sin la mayor sorpresa. Era una figura alta cubierta toda de negro, con ojos rojos brillantes y penetrantes, y la piel pálida, tensada en una mueca de rabia y mostrando unos largos colmillos.

—¡No lo soportaba! —vociferó con una voz fría, que sí le produjo cierta sorpresa a la bestia, porque le era familiar—. No puedo permanecer un segundo más cerca de ti.

Era ese ser lo que había estado gritando, lo sabía, lo sentía en el odio que impregnaba cada una de las palabras que decían. La fobia, sin que él se detuviera a preguntarse su explicación, era correspondida. Era su enemigo mortal.

—Y ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras el otro siga con vida —recitó el vampiro con una sonrisa burlona, esperando la reacción contraria.

El licántropo lo miró con rabia. Se sentía furioso, por la humillación que acababa de pasar frente a esa basura, que lo había contemplado complacido mientras exploraba su cuerpo en sus primeras horas de vida.

—Es muy característico de ti citar frases célebres, Vax —gruñó Mankar, mostrando también los colmillos.

El vampiro se echó hacia atrás al reír, y juntó las palmas de las manos, y logró provocar la furia de Mankar. No pasarían muchos segundos antes de que él desatara su ira.

—Vaya, Mankaú, sí que has cambiado —se burló su conciencia. Mankar se sintió sucio de sólo pensar que hasta hacía un instante pudiera haber compartido su cuerpo con un ser tan repugnante.

Un gruñido suave, amenazador y prolongado se escapó entre los colmillos del licántropo.

—¿Quieres un hueso? —rió Vax—. O querrás... esto —Sacó de su bolsillo una mano blanca. Una garra amputada de vampiro.

—Eso era mío.

—Era —gritó Vax, emulando una escena cuyo recuerdo ahora resultaba muy vago para Mankar—. Pero me pertenece a mí. A los míos. A Bloody Swamp. No a los chandosos perros de...

Con un rugido, Mankar se lanzó encima del vampiro. Pero Vax no se dejó atrapar tan fácilmente. Esquivó a Mankar sin mucho esfuerzo y, a un par de metros de distancia, lo miró con una sonrisa triunfal. Vax sacó la varita del bolsillo y apuntó al licántropo extendiendo todo el brazo.

Y Mankar supo que estaba perdido.

Pero entonces escuchó un aullido agudo y sonoro, proveniente del interior del bosque. Otros aullidos acompañaron el primero, y cada vez se escuchaban más y más cerca.

Vax no mostró miedo ni derrota. Hizo una expresión de lástima y encogió un hombro. Dio media vuelta y caminó a paso largo, justo en el momento en que dos bestias penetraban en el claro. Mankar intentó seguir a Vax, pero era igual de rápido a él. Se escapaba con su trofeo...

Tropezó y cayó en el suelo, resbalando y ensuciando su pelaje. Fue cuando supo que había perdido, sin necesidad de ver que el vampiro ya no estaba a la vista. Y aulló de rabia.

• • •

Vax caminó por el bosque sin mirar atrás. Sabía que los licántropos no se atreverían a entrar en territorio enemigo. Y después de todo, no le había hecho nada a ese Mankar. Aunque ganas no le faltaron.

Rió con malicia mientras caminaba evitando las raíces y ramas de los árboles. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos del Claro Negro, estudió un momento la llave del Bosque de la Tinta. Era inquietante tener la mano de una criatura entre los brazos, sostenida por el fragmento de un antebrazo roto. Parecía más bien una pieza de artesanía, pero no dejaba de ser perturbador.

Era la primera vez que tenía oportunidad de verla con detenimiento. Los dedos, petrificados, eran largos, delgados y de uñas largas. Eran totalmente blancos y estaban ligeramente curvados. ¿De verdad era de un vampiro? ¿O sólo era la «llave» que tenía esta apariencia?

Si se fijaba bien, parecía como si emitiera cierta débil luz rojiza...

Y de repente, su mente fue invadida por una abrumadora imagen; una imagen de todo el bosque, de cada ser vivo que lo habitaba desde el Claro Negro en dirección a él. Podía verlo todo: pájaros que dormían plácidamente en sus nidos, ratones que se escondían en madrigueras profundas, luciérnagas que volaban de aquí para allá, zorros, conejos e incluso lobos. Y más allá, bajando un tramo inclinado (en el cual los árboles parecían desnudos al estar sus ramas totalmente desprovistas de hojas), había un pueblo: casas blancas de un solo piso y con luces en su interior, y mucha actividad, como era habitual en una noche en Bloody Swamp.

La imagen de todo el bosque desapareció unos segundos más tarde. ¿Cómo obtuvo ese conocimiento del territorio de los vampiros? Vax miró a su alrededor. Nuevamente sentía que no se encontraba solo. Creyó que podía haber alguien allí que lo hubiera hecho tener alucinaciones (según los licántropos, era un poder que tenían los vampiros, aunque pudo ser simplemente magia provocada por una varita), de forma que pudiera guiarlo al pueblo de los vampiros, aunque ese alguien por algún extraño motivo no se mostró.

De repente, Vax se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía la garra en sus manos. Pero de inmediato notó que su mano había sido reemplazada por la garra falsa. Es decir, ahora la mano amputada hacía parte de su cuerpo. Y supo que ése era el motivo por el que conoció a la perfección los terrenos del bosque. No se detuvo en preguntarse el motivo: asumió de inmediato que era la magia del objeto.

Así que, guiado por la llave del bosque, anduvo con calma y sin agitarse camino a Bloody Swamp. Allí estaban los suyos. Ahora que conocía lo que era convivir con un licántropo no tendría el menor reparo en revelarles todo lo que sabía sobre ellos a los vampiros.

Se sentía libre por primera vez. Tenía un cuerpo propio. No tenía que compartirlo con un chiquillo que nunca sabía qué hacer. Se sintió sucio al pensar que compartía el cuerpo antes con un hombre lobo, pero sacudió la cabeza para quitarse esa idea de encima. Era libre por fin.

Varias horas después logró entrever las luces del pueblo. No perdió la dirección en ningún momento, todavía tenía la sensación de que conocía el bosque como la palma de su mano y que sabría exactamente lo que le esperaba si tomaba determinado camino.

Por un instante, tuvo miedo de cómo lo recibirían, pero se convenció de que no había nada que temer: él era como los demás.

Sin embargo, no tuvo que decidir nada. No había decidido salir del bosque cuando, menos de un metro, aparecieron tres figuras delante de él. Eran oscuras y llevaban capas. Se sobresaltó e intentó dar media vuelta, mientras se daba cuenta que eran vampiros y no debía temer. Pero detrás suyo también había cuatro figuras más. Lo miraban con ira y asco.

—Así que regresaste, Vax Callahan —dijo la gruesa y amenazadora voz de Josevigm Velvet a sus espaldas.

Vax dio la vuelta y lo miró con una sonrisa tímida.

—¡Hola, Joseliño! ¡Cuánto tiempo ha pasado! —Vax intentó sonar natural, aunque tenía el leve presentimiento de que se encontraba en apuros. Guardó disimuladamente la mano, la nueva, en la manga de su túnica.

—¿Dónde has estado todos estos días? —preguntó Jose impasible.

—Pues... estuve... me secuestraron los... —Era la excusa que había decidido contar.

—¿Te secuestraron? —preguntó Eri incrédula—. ¿Y vuelves a Bloody Swamp como si nada?

—¿Dónde está la garra? —inquirió Jose antes de que Vax pudiera abrir la boca.

—Yo no la tengo —afirmó Vax.

—No somos estúpidos —dijo THH—. Hueles como un licántropo. Se siente a leguas. Apestas peor que la...

—¿Te han torturado? ¿Cómo escapaste? —interrumpió Caro a espaldas de Vax.

—Yo... yo...

—Más bien nos parece —dijo Jose lentamente y con una amenazadora sonrisa— que estás de su lado. Natis asegura que te vio tomar la garra. Se la entregaste a ellos y te fuiste a vivir a Greeman Place, ¿no?

—¡Sabes lo valiosa que es esa garra para nosotros! —vociferó Eri.

—Te han echado por no ser como ellos, ¿cierto?

—¡Ustedes no entienden! ¡Yo nunca había visto esa garra, nadie me explicó nada, pero la hubiera defendido con mi vida! —mintió Vax. Creyó que era mejor decir eso y no admitir que su mano se había fusionado con la llave.

—No lo repetiré —dijo una voz femenina con una suavidad que no hacía que dejara de ser la más aterradora de todas. Jose se hizo a un lado para dar paso a Natis, cuyos ojos rojos taladraron a Vax—. Entrega la llave.

Vax simplemente negó con la cabeza con lentitud.

—Átenlo —ordenó la reina vampira—. Y llévenlo a la Mansión Dumbledore, a la habitación que antes ocupaba Gastón. Esperemos a que se digne a hablar. Aunque dudo mucho de que nos fiemos de él.

Natis no había terminado de hablar cuando unas manos poderosas agarraron sus brazos y los doblaron de forma que no pudiera moverlos. Sin embargo, él no opuso resistencia.

A nadie le importó el daño que le hacían al tratarlo con tal brusquedad. Vax no se sintió capaz de gemir de dolor. Simplemente se dejó llevar por el grupo que entró en Bloody Swamp sigilosamente, liderado por la mujer que había enviado a prisión al padre del traidor de Mankar.

• • •

—¿Te ha hecho daño ese vampiro? —preguntó la voz transformada de Diego en su versión lobuna.

Mankar tardó un instante en reconocerlo pero no respondió. Gruñó para sus adentros. Se acababa de ir ese traidor de Vax con la llave, la única forma de regresar a su mundo. Pero en el fondo no quería volver a ese castillo: sólo se encontraba con problemas y decepciones. Aunque tampoco tenía ganas de quedarse donde se encontraba.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —insistió el otro licántropo, que no podía ser otro que Ernie.

Luego de un instante en el que Mankar se limitó a mirarlos fijamente, por fin respondió:

—Sí.

—Oye, ¿y quién eres? —preguntó Diego. Al parecer Ernie también quería saberlo.

De momento, Mankar no sabía qué responder. Sólo sabía que debía hacer lo contrario a lo que le diría el fastidioso ser que ocupaba su cabeza hasta entonces.

—Soy... soy yo. Soy Mankar.

—¿De verdad? —saltó Ernie emocionado—. ¡O sea que Renzo sí te mordió! Pero, ¿dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?

—¿Mankar? ¿El humano que nos enseñó magia?

—Buena, Diego —dijo Mankar impaciente—. Viajé de regreso a mi mundo —respondió a Ernie. Éste fingió ahogar un grito.

—¡Increíble! Vamos al pueblo y nos lo cuentas todo en el camino, Manko.

Mankar fulminó a Ernie con la mirada, pero éste no se dio cuenta. Si algo odiaba era que lo llamaran así, aunque no había escuchado que nadie más lo hiciera a parte de Ron Lesson.

Los tres se encaminaron; Mankar sin mucho ánimo. Pronto se internaron en el bosque.

—Cuéntanos lo de la pelea otra vez —pidió Ernie—. Yo no le creo mucho a Renzo.

—¡Pero si Renzo casi no sobrevive! —exclamó Diego.

—De todas formas me parece un poco exagerado.

Mankar los escuchó hablar sin decir nada, sumergido en sus pensamientos. No estaba seguro de querer llegar a Greeman Place. Al captar un fragmento de la conversación, preguntó:

—¿Ustedes pueden decirme qué pasó la noche que desaparecí?

—Según Renzo —respondió Diego—, ellos fueron porque Vila, Cami y Kalli les dijeron que tú estabas allá, y que correrías un peligro terrible.

—¿Y ellas cómo sabían?

—Bueno, porque...

—¿Qué no saben ellas? —dijo Ernie.

—Renzo no perdió el tiempo y fue a salvarte a Bloody Swamp. Pero el plan les salió mal, porque los vampiros detectaron su presencia.

—Como siempre —puntualizó Ernie.

—Así que empezaron la lucha, y aún después de que desapareciste llegaron más y más vampiros, hasta que... hirieron gravemente a Renzo. Le arrancaron un dedo de un mordisco.

—¿De verdad? —se preocupó Mankar, tropezando con una raíz.

—Sí, pero no el dedo que crees —intervino Ernie con una risita, aunque a Mankar no le pareció gracioso.

—¿Una mordida de vampiro no nos mata?

—Sí —dijo Diego—. Pero Markab y Pantoja se retiraron de inmediato y llevaron a Renzo al pueblo, y alcanzaron a curarlo.

Mankar sintió una punzada de culpabilidad, a pesar incluso de la rabia que hasta ese día había sentido contra Renzo.

Siguieron avanzando, mientras Mankar les contaba cómo había regresado a su mundo. Se sorprendieron mucho de la suerte que había tenido de haber obtenido la llave, y se mostraron más que alegres cuando dijo que era su primera noche de transformación.

El río quedó atrás rápidamente, y estaban tan cansados de caminar que pronto dejaron de hablar. Varias horas más tarde vislumbraron la luz de Greeman Place. Caminaron por el campo que rodeaba el pueblo (ahora a cuatro patas) y no tardaron en llegar.

A la entrada del pueblo había un grupo de hombres lobo erguidos en dos patas, Mankar los observó atentamente, sin mostrar ninguna emoción, mientras se acercaba a ellos.

El más grande y fornido dio un paso adelante.

—Tenían razón —dijo mirando a Mankar—. Hueles a vampiro.

—Sí —intervino Ernie—, estaba peleando con uno de ellos en el claro.

—Lo sabemos —respondió el licántropo fornido—. Me alegra que hayas regresado. Lamento mucho que ahora seas así... Bueno, es que...

—Gracias, Renzo —dijo Mankar, cuando fue evidente que el otro no diría nada más.

Todos intercambiaron miradas contrariadas. Mankar bajó la cabeza y simuló contemplar el pelaje rojizo de su pecho, a la luz de la casa más cercana. La verdad es que estaba muy nervioso, pero procuró parecer lo más serio posible.

—Yo lo acompañaré a la mansión —anunció Renzo—. Vamos —añadió dirigiéndose a Mankar.

Nadie dijo nada. Ni siquiera Ernie y Diego se atrevieron a mover un músculo. Renzo dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar en dirección a la Mansión Courtcastle, y Mankar no tuvo otra opción más que seguirlo. Después de todo, Renzo era algo así como el macho alfa en ese lugar.

—Volviste a tu mundo, ¿verdad? —dijo Renzo.

Mankar asintió con un gruñido mientras caminaba a cuatro patas detrás de él.

—No era mi intención... yo no sabía que estabas allí... Ataqué al vampiro pero...

—Ya qué —dijo Mankar secamente.

No volvieron a conversar hasta que llegaron a la mansión.

—No quiero entrar. No quiero quedarme aquí.

—¿Y entonces qué harás? —preguntó Renzo, sin saber qué decir.

—¿Gata no me puede hospedar esta noche? —preguntó Mankar monótonamente.

—Tal vez... pero oye...

—¿Qué? —La voz de Mankar sonó como un ladrido y él mismo se impresionó.

—¿No me perdonarás?

Mankar simplemente se limitó a mirarlo con sus ojos. Se preguntó cómo lo vería Renzo, y se preguntó si tenía ojos rojos siendo un hombre lobo. Endureció su expresión.

—Todos aquí se han burlado de mí. Me lo han ocultado todo.

—Eran nuestras reglas.

—¿Y es que tú crees que yo soy tonto? —preguntó el chico levantando un poco la voz—. Descubrí que ustedes eran esto desde hace muchísimo. Desde antes de conocerte.

—¿Fue Javi? ¿Lo viste transformado?

—No.

Mankar se detuvo al pensar en el hermano menor de Renzo convertido en hombre lobo. Era algo muy difícil de creer; le cortó la respiración.

—Nunca me contaste ustedes y los vampiros asesinaron a los hombres que trajeron la magia al bosque. Eran los directores de mi colegio, ¿sabías? Eran profesores que hacían investigaciones. Quizás el azar los llevó a encontrar las llaves del Bosque de la Tinta, y resultaron viajando a este lugar. Después de morir, ustedes se quedaron con una de las llaves. Me lo ocultaste y me obligaste a permanecer en el bosque.

La voz de Mankar estaba impregnada de odio. Renzo ya había comenzado a negar con la cabeza antes de que éste terminara.

—Ven. Te lo contaré todo.

Renzo empezó a andar junto a la verja del jardín de su casa. Mankar lo siguió lentamente. Se acercaron al bosque que iniciaba en un extremo y lo penetraron. Mankar estaba muy enojado, aunque deseaba quedarse con Renzo y escuchar lo que le tenía que decir.

Caminaron al menos un cuarto de hora, y llegaron a una colina bañada por la luz de la luna. Renzo se sentó mirando al cielo y Mankar ocupó su lugar al frente de él.

—Ahora eres uno de nosotros. Ahora tienes derecho a saber nuestros secretos.

Mankar lo miró y decidió no decir «Si nunca creyeron que pudiera irme del bosque, no tenían motivo para ocultarme nada».

Renzo, al no recibir respuesta, prosiguió.

—No te dije que era licántropo... porque tenía miedo.

—¿De qué?

—De que me tuvieras miedo. —Renzo desvió la mirada, pero Mankar no contestó—. Te lo habría dicho. Mi madre no quería que te contara ningún otro secreto, porque sabía que en algún momento podías irte de Greeman Place, y eso nos habría puesto en peligro de los vampiros.

Mankar no se sintió ofendido al pensar que no confiaban en él, porque sabía la poca simpatía que le tenía la reina licántropa.

—Es muy difícil controlarnos, ¿sabes? Cuando nos transformamos. Es decir, cada noche —dijo Renzo. Mankar había olvidado por un momento el detalle de que en el Bosque de la Tinta había luna llena todas las noches—. Si no te hubiéramos encerrado, te habríamos atacado.

«La única criatura que se dedica a cazar seres humanos», pensó Mankar sencillamente. Entonces se acordó de que Natis, acostumbrada al trato con humanos, era la única que podía acercarse a Gastón. Y también recordó a Vax y el inexplicable deseo que había tenido de atacarlo. Y se sintió mal.

—No hubiéramos querido matar a los forasteros que vinieron antes que tú. Si hubieran llegado de día, los habríamos acogido en este lugar igual que a ti. —Renzo hablaba con tristeza y mucha sinceridad—. Pero no tuvimos opción. Y al final, los matamos para nada: no tenían nuestra llave. Nosotros no tenemos ninguna llave, Mankar, porque los forasteros no la traían. Sólo tenían la del vampiro.

—Los vampiros dijeron que ustedes tenían...

—Eso es lo que creen —interrumpió Renzo—. ¡Que ellos crean que tenemos nuestra llave es lo que nos permite dormir cada noche! Por eso nadie podía saberlo. Si se enteran de que es falso, vendrían a atacar el pueblo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Mankar ahora con curiosidad.

—Porque las llaves tienen un poder además de sacarte del bosque —dijo Renzo con los ojos abiertos—. Quien posea la mano del vampiro podrá tener pleno conocimiento de Bloody Swamp y de todos los territorios que lo rodeen hasta el Claro Negro. Y quien posea la garra de licántropo...

—Podrá dominar los territorios de los hombres lobo —completó Mankar por él.

—Los vampiros tienen su llave; nosotros, no —dijo Renzo—. Y es por eso que ellos saben cuándo alguien cruza el claro y llega a sus tierras.

—Por eso —dijo Mankar—, la noche que llegué al Bosque de la Tinta descubrieron mi presencia. Y la de Javier.

—Así es.

—Pero ellos no nos encontraron. Percibían nuestro olor pero no supieron dónde estábamos.

—Eso es porque ellos guardan su llave con mucho recelo —explicó Renzo—. Mejor dicho: Natis es la única que la posee y nunca la comparte. Tanto la garra del vampiro como la del licántropo pueden fusionarse con tu propia mano si la tomas, y nadie se dará cuenta de que la tienes. Así que nadie más que ella sabía dónde estaban los intrusos.

—¿Y así encontraron a Gastón?

—Tal vez.

—Pero dijeron que seguían buscando a los demás Guardianes de Nurmengard en el bosque —dijo Mankar intentando recordar—. Si tenían la llave, ya sabían que no había nadie más, ¿no?

—Tengo entendido que Natis entra y sale del bosque con muchísima frecuencia, usando esa llave.

—Ya no: nosotros nos la llevamos a nuestro mundo y no pudo volver a viajar. Los humanos creen que ella ha desaparecido. Es que... ella es reconocida en mi mundo.

—¿A quiénes te refieres con «nosotros»? —preguntó Renzo curioso.

—A... a mí y al vampiro que desapareció conmigo aquella noche. Al que atacaste.

Renzo no sabía nada de Vax.

—Entonces —preguntó Mankar rápidamente—, ¿cuando llegó Natis comprobaron que no había nadie más?

—Tal vez. Pero es muy poco lo que sabemos de los vampiros. Aún así —añadió enigmáticamente—, han intentado atacar Greeman Place, pero tenemos nuestras propias defensas y hemos hecho que crean que tenemos la garra desde hace mucho.

Mankar intentó imaginar qué motivos habrían tenido para atacar el pueblo. O quizás Renzo estaba exagerando, era algo muy normal cuando vampiros o licántropos hablaban del bando contrario, a pesar de que ambas eran comunidades muy pacíficas y compasivas.

—¿Y en qué consisten esas defensas?

—Es necesario que conozcas la historia completa. La historia de nuestro pueblo y del Bosque de la Tinta.

Mankar guardó silencio. Renzo le ofreció un puesto junto a él y Mankar se sentó. Las imágenes que le relató su amigo casi parecían hacerse realidad en la blancura esférica del satélite.

—El origen del Bosque de la Tinta se remonta a hace unos mil años —empezó Renzo—. Un poco menos, quizás. Greeman Place y Bloody Swamp no existían: sólo había una aldea en lo que hoy llamamos el Claro Negro, y era ocupada por humanos.

»Las personas vivían en armonía con la naturaleza. Quizás no sabían leer o escribir, o construir edificios, o tantas otras habilidades que hayan adquirido con el tiempo. Pero eran felices.

»Y un día... —Renzo miró a Mankar, para comprobar lo atento que estaba—. Un día recibieron una visita inesperada. Era una bestia roja inmensa que sobrevolaba el bosque y lanzaba fuego. Y tal fue el pavor de los aldeanos cuando la vieron aterrizar justo allí.

—El Dragón Rolo.

—Exacto —dijo Renzo—. La bestia no necesitó hacer nada más para sembrar el pánico entre las personas. Pero no atacó la aldea. De su lomo bajó un hombre. Era un mago. Tenía barba blanca y larga, y vestía muy diferente a todos ellos, con una capa oscura que le cubría la cabeza. Su expresión era despiadada, y muchos de nuestros libros hablan de él como un demonio, más que un humano.

»Venía acompañado de seres como él, que montaban hipogrifos. Son criaturas como las estatuas de piedra que están frente a la entrada de nuestra mansión.

»El mago hablaba un idioma desconocido, y se sintió frustrado al ver que nadie lo entendía. Él y sus secuaces empezaron a atacar con maldiciones a los aldeanos y a obligarlos a realizar su voluntad. Los tomaron como prisioneros, y los obligaron a seguir sus órdenes, amenazándolos con entregarlos al Dragón Rolo para que éste se los comiera.

Renzo hizo una pausa y bajó la mirada. Mankar entendió entonces la fobia que le tenían al dragón y a los magos.

—El mago obligó a nuestros ancestros a aprender su cultura y su idioma. Los esclavizó. Se hacía llamar «Greenman». De ahí el nombre del pueblo. Él lo fundó y también Bloody Swamp. Distribuyó a los aldeanos en ambos lugares y los obligaba a servirles. Vivía en uno de los pueblos y cada vez que se aburría viajaba al otro montado en su dragón, mientras que algunos de sus secuaces se quedaban vigilando a los aldeanos.

»Un día en que Greenman dejó este pueblo y viajó a Bloody Swamp, uno de los aldeanos de aquí robó una varita y mató a su dueño. Logró que algunos de los demás habitantes de Greeman Place se le unieran y acabaron con los magos. Después de eso, huyeron, pero sabían que Greenman podría encontrarlos fácilmente en el bosque, así que viajaron en dirección de Bloody Swamp con la esperanza de, al unir sus fuerzas con las del otro pueblo, hacer frente al perverso mago y su dragón.

»Pero estas escenas también se repitieron del otro lado del bosque una noche de luna llena: justo cuando Greenman dejó Bloody Swamp, los habitantes de este pueblo lograron robar varitas y asesinar a los magos, y, guiados también por un aldeano que tuvo la iniciativa de revelarse, esa misma noche decidieron viajar a Greeman Place.

»El mago llegó a nuestro pueblo y tardó unos instantes en darse cuenta que estaba deshabitado. Buscó a sus esclavos y a los demás magos mediante hechizos hasta descubrir los cadáveres de los suyos y entender que los aldeanos habían escapado. Montó de nuevo al Dragón Rolo y salió en busca de ellos.

»Pero los habitantes de Greeman Place y de Bloody Swamp ya se habían reunido, justamente en el Claro Negro. Los primeros estaban acampando allí cuando el otro pueblo los encontró. Tenían docenas de varitas pero no sabían usarlas. Intentaron idear un plan para separar a Greenman de su dragón y vencerlo. Agitaron las varitas una y otra vez pero no pudieron hacerlas funcionar. Y en eso estaban cuando una llamarada de fuego iluminó la noche.

Renzo se detuvo de nuevo, complacido ante la expresión de Mankar. Sonrió y se relamió los colmillos.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Greenman intentó obligar a su dragón a que los matara. Pero el dragón era una criatura noble y se negó. El Dragón Rolo lo atacó y estuvo a punto de comerse su varita. Los aldeanos creyeron que, después de todo, no tendrían que enfrentarse a él, pero en ese momento la bestia salió volando y se perdió tras las montañas.

»Armados de lanzas y piedras, los aldeanos se abalanzaron en contra de Greenman. Pero él era muy hábil. Se escurría como una serpiente y en un parpadeo podía trasladarse de un lugar a otro. Su ambición de poder no le permitió irse: atacaba a todos los aldeanos sin que se dieran cuenta apenas.

»Pero cuando se cansó, lanzó una espantosa maldición. Tomó a un murciélago que dormitaba en una rama y a un lobo que no había podido escapar porque estaba atrapado bajo una raíz. Los hizo volar y lanzó un rayo con su varita. Un rayo poderoso, que bañó de luz roja a todo el claro.

»Cada uno de los humanos sufrió entonces una espantosa transformación. Los habitantes de Bloody Swamp fueron convertidos en un ser horripilante, negros, de alas largas y colmillos. Y nosotros nos transformamos en hombres lobo. Unos a otros, por el hechizo de Greenman, empezaron a luchar salvajemente.

»El mago se divertía mucho con aquel espectáculo. Según la leyenda, él disfrutaba mucho con el sufrimiento de las personas que no tenían magia.

Mankar escuchaba, preguntándose si podría realmente tratarse de una leyenda o si realmente había ocurrido.

»Y al ver a tantos heridos —continuó—, Greenman se desapareció con un toque de su varita. No tenía sentido dominar un pueblo lleno de gente que no podía servirle. Un pueblo lleno de monstruos. Y nunca regresó.

El tono de Renzo era concluyente y Mankar se sintió sumamente decepcionado con ese final.

—Pero ¿y qué pasó? —preguntó con ansias.

—Amaneció.

»Los licántropos se convirtieron en humanos normales, mientras que los vampiros sólo adoptaron la forma de un ser humano, y nunca más se convirtieron en aquel monstruo. Pero perdieron todas sus fuerzas con la luz del sol.

»Vampiros y hombres lobo siguieron odiándose con terquedad. No lo pudieron evitar: era el hechizo del fundador de los pueblos. Pero al ver que todos volvían a la normalidad (a lo más cercano a «normal» que podían ser ahora) y que la batalla había cobrado la vida de muchos aldeanos, hicieron un pacto: los hombres lobo habitarían el este del claro y los vampiros el oeste.

»Los líderes de cada pueblo tomaron respectivamente una garra de licántropo y una de vampiro de los aldeanos que habían muerto, y también tomaron todas las varitas que habían logrado robar. Sacrificaron toda la magia que ahora poseían en su interior, la que les había dado Greenman al transformarlos en hombres-bestia, la magia de todos los habitantes del pueblo y hechizaron el bosque para que nadie pudiera entrar otra vez ni salir de él. Las varitas se perdieron, pero cada pueblo conservó su respectiva garra, imbuida de toda aquella magia con la que se hizo el pacto.

»Pero la magia se dispersó y, además de provocar que hubiera luna llena todas las noches desde entonces, dio habilidades extra a cada pueblo. Habilidades que, como habrás notado —dijo a Mankar con lástima—, estuvieron mal distribuidas.

—Los vampiros pueden volverse invisibles —adivinó Mankar, intentando continuar la historia—, tienen una gran fuerza, pueden aparecerse, manipulan la mente, son inmortales...

—No exactamente —dijo Renzo—. Sí pueden hacerte creer mentiras y tienen una gran fuerza, pero no son inmortales. Y tampoco pueden volverse invisibles en verdad. Ellos pueden... dividirse, por decirlo así. En su mente crean a otro vampiro, pero ambos comparten un mismo cuerpo. Después de un tiempo, este otro vampiro puede entrar y salir de la mente del vampiro original a su antojo. Es lo que nos hacía creer que podían volverse invisibles: entraban a la mente del original. Y cuando no comparten el cuerpo, pueden comunicarse telepáticamente. Nunca se separan.

—¿Me estás hablando en serio? —rugió Mankar con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¡Sí! Y un ejemplo de ello es la misma Natis. Ella creó a esa tal Jenn, y por eso en ocasiones donde está una, aparece la otra. Siempre tendrán esa ventaja. Natis llama a Jenn su «conciencia».

Mankar se echó para atrás horrorizado. Sabía perfectamente lo que significaba.

Esa habilidad de los vampiros era exactamente lo que Mankar había hecho al crear a Vax. Aunque fuera involuntariamente.

«No puede ser, yo no soy... Yo no tengo...»

Se quedó sin respiración. Recordó que su familia solía decir que ahora parecía muy pálido.

«Y mis ojos son... rojos...»

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Renzo.

Mankar no respondió. Estaba fuera de sí y respiraba con mucha dificultad. Lanzó un sonoro rugido al aire.

—No es tan grave —dijo Renzo intentando tranquilizarlo.

—Tú no... —articuló Mankar, pero no pudo decir nada más.

Siempre había buscado una explicación, pero aquélla le inquietó tanto que se sintió al borde de la desesperación. ¿Cómo podía ser posible? No, no lo podía creer. No. Él era un hombre lobo. Había sido mordido por Renzo. Y un vampiro no sobrevive a una mordida de un hombre lobo. Pero entonces, ¿qué era Vax? La semejanza entre ambas habilidades era abrumadora. ¿Cuál era la explicación entonces?

Cuando consiguió serenarse, pidió a Renzo que continuara. Éste no hizo preguntas.

—Y los licántropos adquirieron habilidades también. La fuerza, la velocidad, la agilidad... —miró a Mankar como dudando que éste se encontrara bien todavía—. Y una habilidad más. Es la que nos da la ventaja contra ellos siempre. Es el motivo por el que nunca nos pueden tomar por sorpresa, incluso aunque ellos tengan la llave y nosotros no.

—¿Y cuál es? —preguntó Mankar.

—Obtuvimos el don para verlo todo: lo que ha ocurrido, lo que ocurre y lo que ocurrirá. Pero esa habilidad no la tenemos todos. Actualmente sólo hay tres habitantes de Greeman Place que pueden hacerlo.

Y todo tuvo sentido antes de que Renzo lo explicara.

—Cami puede ver el pasado, Kalli ve el presente y Vila puede ver el futuro —dedujo Mankar.

—Exactamente.

—Así que, si los vampiros planean un ataque, Vila lo sabrá, y por eso se enteró de que habían apresado a Gastón. ¡Fue todo un malentendido!

—Debemos tomarnos en serio sus visiones —dijo Renzo con seriedad—. Nada de lo que vean es falso. Aunque no siempre saben qué les conviene ver.

Mankar asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Y cómo se perdieron las llaves del bosque?

—Después del pacto entre nuestros ancestros —relató Renzo—, fue difícil controlar el odio que licántropos sentían por los vampiros y viceversa. En cuanto salió la luna a la noche siguiente, se reanudó la guerra en el Claro Negro, y gente de ambos pueblos participaron en ella. Es la maldición de Greenman.

»Pero esta vez la batalla no duró toda la noche. Un espantoso rugido los hizo detenerse. El Dragón Rolo apareció y lanzó llamaradas por todo el cielo. Planeó por encima de los vampiros y licántropos y con un hábil, quizás mágico, movimiento, arrebató las garras con sus dientes y se las llevó consigo. Nadie sabe a donde fueron a parar.

»Fue una advertencia del Dragón Rolo de que no debíamos pelear entre nosotros. Desde entonces todos le temen y nadie se atreve a luchar contra el otro pueblo. Aunque, aun así, le tenemos mucho respeto: nuestras razas podrían haberse extinto si él no hubiera intervenido.

»Durante siglos ambos pueblos habían estado buscando las llaves. Habían estado en sus manos durante el tiempo suficiente para conocer su utilidad, y sabían la ventaja que supondría recuperar la suya, o mejor aún, obtener la del bando contrario.

»Hace varios meses, mi madre, Kalli y Cami se enteraron de que los vampiros habían tomado prisioneros dos humanos que habían penetrado en el bosque.

—¿Cronista y Andrés? —preguntó Mankar.

—Sí, tus profesores. Según las escenas que vieron, creyeron que ellos tenían la garra del licántropo que llevaba siglos perdida. Pero no era cierto. Los humanos sólo habían encontrado la garra del vampiro. Sin embargo, algunos de nosotros viajaron a Bloody Swamp para recuperarlas. La misión estuvo a punto de tener éxito, pero los humanos escaparon justo después de cruzar el Claro Negro de regreso.

»Retrocedieron hasta el claro y los alcanzamos. Y en ese momento llegaron los vampiros. Pero Jose y yo acordamos que ellos se quedarían con el humano que tenía la garra de vampiro (integrada a su brazo), y nosotros el que supuestamente tenía nuestra garra. Pero nos engañaron. Y nuestro instinto nos obligó a matarlo.

Mankar volteó la cabeza en dirección contraria a Renzo. Por un instante olvidó la revelación acerca de la creación espontánea de vampiros.

—Ellos sabían que los humanos no tenían nuestra llave. Por eso, cuando vieron nuestra impaciencia por recuperarla, asumieron que no la teníamos. Y es que hay otra razón por la que ambos pueblos ansían no sólo recuperar su llave, sino robar también la del bando contrario. Según dicen, cada llave guarda en su interior el poder de toda una raza y magia muy antigua. Las llaves unidas serían capaces de hacer cualquier cosa que estuviera fuera de los límites ordinarios.

—Espero haberte respondido tus preguntas. ¿Hay algo más que quieras saber?

—Sí. ¿Sabes cómo es que llegué aquí las dos veces que he viajado desde mi mundo?

Renzo negó con la cabeza.

—No tengo explicación para eso.

Mankar gruñó.

—Ahora es tu turno —dijo Renzo—. Cuéntame cómo llegaste a Bloody Swamp, cómo pudiste sobrevivir allá, por qué defendiste al otro vampiro.

Un par de historias se le ocurrieron instantáneamente a Mankar, pero optó por decir.

—No quiero mentirte. Y no puedo decir la verdad.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque tengo miedo de que me tengas miedo —dijo Mankar con una sonrisa tímida.

Renzo sonrió también.

—No falta mucho para que volvamos a nuestra forma humana. Regresemos al pueblo.

Se levantó de su asiento y miró al cielo que ya comenzaba a hacerse rojizo.

—Renzo —lo llamó antes de levantarse también—. Lamento juzgarte sin saber la verdad.

—No te preocupes. Perdóname por no confiar en ti.

Estrecharon sus manos y Renzo ayudó a Mankar a levantarse en dos patas.

Pero no alcanzó a dar tres pasos cuando la luz del sol se asomó por detrás de una montaña. Y Mankar volvió a experimentar el mismo dolor insoportable en cada extremidad de su cuerpo que se contraía, mientras sentía que el mundo giraba a sus pies a una velocidad de vértigo, cegado por una potente luz roja.

De repente se encontró tirado sobre la hierba y sin poder moverse. Estaba de nuevo en el bosque de Harrylatino. Y Vax estaba a su lado.


	22. Uno en dos

**Capítulo 22: Uno en dos**

Mankar miró a Vax, y sus ojos rojos (a pesar de ser ojos de vampiro, conservaban la calidez de antes) le devolvieron débilmente la mirada. Ninguno de los dos sabía qué decir.

Les sorprendió verse cada uno en su propio cuerpo, sin compartirlo. Antes se sentían limpios, pero ahora que el efecto de la luna llena había pasado, creían estar incompletos. Entonces Mankar comprendió por qué Renzo había usado la palabra «dividir» en vez de «multiplicar» para describir la habilidad de los vampiros:

«Es parte de mí. Lo creé de mi mente, pero somos uno solo. Y por ello no podemos separarnos.»

Tiritó, pues sus ropas se habían destrozado por completo después de transformarse, excepto el pantalón que todavía llevaba puesto. Pero Vax no estaba en mejor estado. Su ropa estaba totalmente desgarrada. Tenía cicatrices y moretones en todo el cuerpo; algunos cortes le abrían la piel, pero sin que sangrara. Mankar lamentó verlo así.

—¿Fueron los vampiros? —preguntó acercándose a la cara de su conciencia.

Vax no respondió. Tosió, agarrándose con fuerza las costillas, y parecía que estuviera a punto de ahogarse. Mankar temió lo peor.

Levantó en sus brazos a Vax, asombrado de lo liviano que estaba, ¿o era él quien se había hecho más fuerte? Empezó a caminar a paso largo por el bosque en dirección al castillo. ¿A dónde llevarlo? ¿A la enfermería? Pero la señora Granger se daría cuenta de que Vax no era humano, y haría demasiadas preguntas...

_No es necesario_ —escuchó Mankar—. _Me recuperaré solo._

—¿Puedes entrar en mi mente? —preguntó asombrado de lo débil que se oía Vax.

_No._

Mankar no sabía qué hacer. Salió del bosque y caminó deprisa hacia el castillo, aprovechando que era tan temprano que nadie debía estar despierto. Faltaba poco para que iniciaran las clases.

Le incomodaba mucho su semidesnudez. ¿Qué pensaría quien lo viera? Lamentó haber dejado en la Sala Común de Gryffindor su varita y su gorra de invisibilidad, aunque sabía que como hombre lobo no las iba a necesitar.

Subió rápidamente la escalinata de piedra que llevaba a las puertas del castillo, consciente de que los pocos adictos al Laberinto que había por ahí cerca lo observaban atentamente. El suelo en el castillo estaba muy frío al tacto de los pies desnudos de Mankar. Después de la escalera de mármol, intentó tomar los caminos menos transitados hasta el séptimo piso, y aún así no pudo evitar que las miradas se posaran en él. Pero es que, ¿quién no miraría a un niño que recorre su colegio vestido únicamente con un pantalón rasgado, y que lleva en sus brazos a un joven inconsciente, herido y con la ropa deshecha?

Se cruzó con una chica que gritó en cuanto lo vio con el pecho descubierto. Mankar se puso muy rojo y salió corriendo, y al darle la espalda a la chica se dio cuenta de que era Jessi Jordan, una amiga que él había tenido el año anterior pero de la cual se distanció. Se sintió muy avergonzado y casi no reparó en que ella también se había cambiado de casa, y ahora estaba en Slytherin.

Llegó al pasillo de su Sala Común, donde el tránsito era ligeramente mayor. Se detuvo frente a la puerta, y le dijo la contraseña al retrato del hombre rodeado de leones (nunca se preguntó el nombre de éste, sólo sabía que era una copia de una pintura muggle).

—Él no puede pasar —le respondió el retrato, señalando a Vax—. No pertenece a la Casa de los Valientes.

—¡Pero si él es...!

El hombre no le respondió nada. Vax era de Ravenclaw y no había nada que hacer. Los niños que salían por el retrato se le quedaban mirando, y cuando éste se abría, Mankar no podía atravesar el hueco, como si hubiera una pared invisible que se lo impidiera.

—¿Y para qué sirve entonces la contraseña? —preguntó irritado.

—Para evitar impostores —respondió el retrato con altivez.

—Desde la Sala de Clubes no piden contraseña para entrar a la Sala Común —dijo molesto, pero no siguió insistiendo. Se retiró tan pronto como pudo para evitar las miradas. ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿A la Sala Común de Ravenclaw? No, allí no podría entrar él, de nada serviría...

—Te llevaré con Juanma —decidió entonces.

Juanma era un inefable, es decir que estaba acostumbrado a situaciones extrañas en el mundo de la magia. Sería prudente cuando Mankar le llevara un vampiro. O eso esperaba el chico.

Caminó por el bien conocido séptimo piso hasta llegar al despacho que ocupaba su hermanastro. Se detuvo un instante, dubitativo, frente a la puerta, pero Vax gimió y Mankar decidió por fin tocarla. El ruido de pasos fue casi inmediato y después de ellos la puerta se abrió.

—¿Mankar? ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Juanma estupefacto al verlo con Vax en sus brazos. De inmediato se ofreció a ayudar a Mankar a cargarlo y juntos lo entraron al despacho y lo depositaron sobre un asiento—. ¿Y bien? —insistió en vista de que Mankar no respondía.

El chico se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

—¿Recuerdas la historia del bosque...?

Juanma asintió poniendo los ojos en blanco. Entonces Mankar recordó que estaba muy molesto con él por no creer su historia. Se contuvo, pues no sabía quién más podía ayudarle en ese momento y no le convenía que alguien más conociera su secreto.

Pero en ese momento... se dio cuenta que había alguien más en el despacho.

—¿Está todo bien? —preguntó Arkadios Black, mirándolos con los ojos muy abiertos y haciendo ademán de levantarse de su silla frente al escritorio de Juanma.

—¿Ar...? ¿Qué haces aquí? —intentó decir Mankar.

—La profesora Bea Gryffindor me envió un mensaje con él —explicó Juanma—. Le estaba escribiendo mi respuesta en cuanto llegaste.

Mankar no hizo ningún comentario, pero vio en la mesa un pergamino y una pluma y asumió que era verdad.

—Bueno, mira —comenzó Mankar, dirigiéndose sólo a Juanma, aunque no le importara que Arkadios escuchara, ya que él conocía parte de la historia, cuando se encontraron en el Laberinto hacía unas semanas—, no sé cómo o por qué, esta noche hemos vuelto al Bosque de la Tinta.

»Él es un amigo mío que hice allí. Es un vampiro. Está gravemente herido. No lo puedo llevar a la enfermería; podría meterse en problemas. Necesito que me guardes el secreto. Ambos —añadió mirando a Arkadios—. Hasta que encuentre la forma de regresarlo a su mundo.

Juanma no salía de su asombro. Arkadios se levantó y contempló a Vax.

—Tiene la túnica de Ravenclaw —observó.

—Es que... No sé de dónde la sacó. Tal vez... tal vez... la tomó de un niño que fue enviado al bosque igual que yo, pero que quizás no haya sobrevivido.

—Eso es macabro —dijo Arkadios.

—Los vampiros lo son —improvisó Mankar.

—¿Y tu ropa? —preguntó Juanma mirándolo de arriba a abajo—. ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Y tu brazo no estaba en cabestrillo?

Mankar no se había dado cuenta de que no lo tenía (ni lo necesitaba) hasta ese momento. Se asombró y se alegró de recuperar la movilidad total de su brazo después de la transformación.

—¿Recuerdas que me transformaron en... en eso?

—¿Anoche fue luna llena? —saltó Juanma.

—Por algún motivo viajé al bosque y... —algunas teorías se le ocurrieron e interrumpió lo que decía— y... quizás cada vez que me transforme viaje allí hasta que salga el sol de nuevo. Pero lo traje conmigo sin querer. Lo atacaron los demás vampiros, supongo, y lo he encontrado así.

Los tres se quedaron mirando a Vax mientras cavilaban sobre lo que Mankar les contaba. Entonces, Arkadios dio un paso atrás y Juanma se sobresaltó: Vax acababa de abrir los ojos, y les impactó bastante el brillo rojizo e intimidante que emanaba de ellos, junto con la mueca que hizo mientras aspiraba bruscamente.

Enseguida levantó los labios y mostró los colmillos, y ni Juanma ni Arkadios lo pensaron dos veces antes de alejarse la mayor distancia posible del vampiro. Vax se levantó y adoptó una posición solemne y fiera. Se relamió los labios mirándolos, pero luego se dio cuenta de que Mankar seguía frente a él, desafiante.

—No te atrevas —le dijo éste con seriedad.

Vax lo miró con rabia, pero después de unos segundos de ver los ojos de Mankar, su expresión cambió.

—No lo volveré a hacer —susurró Vax bajando la mirada.

Mankar comprendió que Vax, al igual que él al transformarse nuevamente en humano, se sentía muy arrepentido de su comportamiento en el Bosque de la Tinta. No lo habían controlado. Pero debía poderse.

—No lo resistiré mucho tiempo —dijo Vax, pero ahora en su voz se sentía un gran sufrimiento.

«Natis pudo», pensó Mankar claramente.

Vax asintió con convencimiento. Temblando, se volvió a tumbar en el asiento. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, echando la cabeza para atrás.

—¿Hay algo que podamos darle para que se recupere? —preguntó Mankar—. ¿O algo para que deje de tener... sed?

Juanma, que se encontraba de espaldas a Arkadios en un rincón de la habitación y con los brazos extendidos a ambos lados, compuso una expresión pensativa.

—¿Poción multijugos...? —preguntó Mankar, pero Juanma negó con la cabeza inmediatamente.

—Creo que... tengo unos amuletos... —susurró Juanma.

Mankar supo que no funcionarían, pues los vampiros del Bosque de la Tinta funcionaban diferente, pero no detuvo a su hermano.

—¿Y un maleficio para taparle la nariz? —sugirió Arkadios.

Los demás intercambiaron miradas. Era una solución burda, pero Juanma accedió a hacerlo. Lanzó el hechizo y Vax no se opuso. Mankar suponía que en el fondo sería cuestión de voluntad.

—¿Y cómo ocultamos todas esas cicatrices?

Vax respondió esta vez:

—Se borran solas. Por eso fueron tan crueles conmigo. —El dolor de su voz cambiaba la atmósfera—. Nosotros no sangramos y difícilmente quedamos incapacitados. Me torturaron a más no poder, y todo por... su bendito tesoro...

—¿Tesoro? —preguntó Juanma con interés.

—Sí. Una reliquia de ellos que creían que yo tenía.

—¿Y te trataron así, sin tener pruebas de ello, aun siendo tú uno de ellos? —preguntó Arkadios indignado.

—No saben de lo que son capaces de hacer por un objeto semejante. Casi como lo que hace la gente por puntos de HL —añadió sonriendo, y Mankar también lo hizo.

El chico se sintió muy culpable, a pesar de que sabía que ni él ni Vax habían tomado a propósito la garra; ni siquiera imaginaban que se trataba de la llave, y mucho menos de los poderes que contenía y que Renzo relató la noche anterior.

—¿Entonces ya te sientes mejor? —preguntó Mankar, intentando sacarse esas ideas de la cabeza.

—Un poco, pero no del todo bien.

—Juanma, ¿podría quedarse aquí mientras encontramos la manera de regresarlo? —dijo Mankar, mirando fijamente a su hermano.

Éste tardó unos instantes en contestar.

—No puedo. Aquí no hay espacio. Y la gente entra con suma frecuencia. Alumnos, compañeros míos. Tazllatrix y yo estamos trabajando con fuerza en la tercera prueba del Torneo del León Escarlata.

—Mejor no —se retractó Mankar bruscamente en cuanto escuchó la mención de Tazllatrix.

—¿No lo puedes llevar a un club? —preguntó Arkadios.

—No es buena idea. A los clubes entra todo el mundo, todo el tiempo. Sospecharían aunque no se den cuenta de que es un vampiro. De todas formas, intenté meterlo en mi Sala Común, pero mi retrato no me dejó, porque él es de Ravenclaw, supuestamente. No hay forma de llevarlo a la Sala de Clubes si no puede entrar en una Sala Común.

—Y no me puedo cambiar de casa, obviamente; se enterarían las jefas —intervino Vax.

Juanma lo miró indagador ante el hecho de que supiera cómo funcionaba aquello en Harrylatino, pero Arkadios habló:

—Si quieres... puedes ir conmigo a la Sala Común de Ravenclaw.

Las miradas se posaron sobre el muchacho una vez hizo la propuesta.

—¿Y si alguien se da cuenta? —preguntó Mankar preocupado.

—Si Edward Cullen puede pasar inadvertido... —insinuó Vax.

—La gente de verdad no es estúpida —respondió Mankar con impaciencia—. Notarán que no eres humano.

—Na... —empezó Vax, pero se quedó callado y continuó mentalmente.

_El mundo mágico no sabe que Natis es una vampira también._

—Tal vez sólo estás exagerando porque sabes la verdad —dijo en voz alta—. Pero quizás los demás sólo me vean como un chico más blanco.

—Siempre se puede hacer un encantamiento desmemorizador —dijo Juanma.

—¿Lo harías? —Mankar no pudo ocultar la incredulidad en su voz.

Juanma asintió.

—Sólo es un secreto temporal, ¿no? —comentó como si se tratara de algo obvio—. En cuanto se vaya de regreso, todo volverá a la normalidad y nadie se meterá en problemas.

Los demás asintieron, y un bullicio se escuchó afuera en el pasillo, pues un grupo numeroso de estudiantes pasó frente a la puerta.

—Llévalo pronto a tu Sala Común, antes de que comiencen las clases —le dijo Juanma a Arkadios. Se dirigió al escritorio y tomó el pergamino; lo leyó rápidamente y anotó unas últimas palabras mientras decía—: Mankar, entra a mi habitación y toma una camisa o algo. La que quieras.

Mankar cruzó la puerta detrás del escritorio de Juanma y sintió un molesto escalofrío; nunca había estado en la habitación de un profesor. Abrió el armario y tomó la primera prenda que vio. Salió y se la mostró a su hermano.

—Sí, no importa —respondió éste—. Bueno, creo que pueden arreglárselas sin mí por ahora. No es conveniente que nos vean a todos, ¿cierto? Si necesitan algo más, me avisan. Por cierto, Mankar —añadió—, aún no pueden enviar a nadie del ministerio para interrogarte. Siguen muy preocupados por la desaparición de la ministra.

Mankar asintió sin mirarlo a los ojos. Se despidieron de Juanma y salieron a toda prisa. La primera clase ya debía estar comenzando.

—_Labenthium_ —dijo Arkadios mirando su varita.

—¿No te parece que no es momento apropiado para revisar el Laberinto?

—Da igual, ¿no? —respondió Arkadios—. Sólo perderíamos cinco minutos, sea lo que sea que estemos haciendo —Mankar decidió no responder. Quiso también comprobar si abría el juego pero se contuvo—. ¡Cierto! ¡Bea está esperando la respuesta de Juanma!

Incrementó el ritmo del paso y los otros dos no tuvieron opción más que seguirlo. Anduvieron por el séptimo piso un buen rato, y Arkadios insistió, cuando al parecer estaban muy cerca de la Sala Común de Ravenclaw, en que Mankar se quedara esperándolos. Él y Vax se despidieron con una mirada triste.

_Seguiremos comunicados _—dijo telepáticamente—. _Prometo portarme bien. No chuparé ni una gota de sangre. A menos que vea a Juanjo y..._

Mankar hizo una mueca. Le dio la espalda y decidió bajar solo al salón de Herbología sin esperar a Arkadios. Pero antes retrocedió a su Sala Común para ponerse un uniforme decente. Y se aseguró de que el retrato notara su mirada desdeñosa.

Al parecer Arkadios tardó un poco más en acomodar a Vax en su Sala Común de lo que esperaba, pues Mankar duró un buen rato sin recibir más que vagas respuestas de su conciencia a las preguntas que le hacía. Así, más por costumbre que por interés, el chico llegó al invernadero. La profesora Pili no se dio cuenta de su tardanza ya que todos estaban ocupados podando una planta extraña, amarillenta, de tallo grueso y al parecer gelatinoso. A veces, ante malos cortes, soltaba chorros de un fluido desagradable.

Mankar tomó los instrumentos del armario y se dispuso a hacer lo mismo en una mesa libre. Estuvo a punto de cortarse un dedo cuando escuchó una voz fría, susurrante.

_Arkadios ya se fue _—informó por fin su conciencia.

El chico tardó dos segundos en reponerse de la impresión, y continuó con su tarea distraídamente.

«¿Y tú cómo estás?»

_Creo que ya me repuse. Estoy en una habitación extraña, son un poco diferentes a las de Gryffindor. Es circular, pero muy estrecha, y el techo es tan alto que el dormitorio se asemeja a un tubo. Las camas se encuentran dispersas hacia arriba, a lo largo de la pared, conforman un camarote muy alto._

A Mankar le llegaba la débil visión de lo que describía Vax, así que no le costó imaginarlo.

«Tenemos que hablar», le dijo.

_Sí, pero tendrá que esperar a finalizar las clases_ —respondió Vax—. _Si te ven evadiéndola, podrías meterte en problemas, y más si te encuentran conmigo._

La idea de esperar más de seis horas para poder hablar con él no le hizo nada de gracia a Mankar. Le propuso tratar el tema mentalmente, pero desistió en cuanto la profesora le preguntó el porqué de su falta de concentración.

Espero pacientemente, aunque no fue necesario hablar con Vax todo el día para que anduviera distraído en clases, lo cual le valió varios llamados de atención, en especial de la profesora Selene, quien seguía teniéndolo en la mira durante las clases de Historia de la Magia.

Caminó solitaria y lentamente por los pasillos entre cada clase, y a la hora del almuerzo empezó a contarle a Vax la historia que Renzo le había relatado la noche anterior. Pero, cuando apenas había comenzado, vio que algunos compañeros tenían las varitas en la mano, y de ellas salían chispas amarillas y números.

—_Labenthium_ —susurró él, sacando la suya también.

La cuenta regresiva terminó y fue transportado al Laberinto, una sensación a la que ya estaba totalmente acostumbrado. No perdió el tiempo y echó a correr a toda velocidad. Vax siguió acosándolo para que terminara de contar lo que sabía, y se enojó en vista de que Mankar no le prestaba atención. Después de amenazarlo con que entraría a jugar también, por fin Vax logró retomar la conversación, aunque el otro chico seguía corriendo en el Laberinto.

Al llegar a un cruce con otro camino, Mankar vio a Arkadios atravesándolo. Su energía se renovó y empezó a correr tan rápido como pudo. Sin desviarse, continuó avanzando siguiendo únicamente su instinto y unos pequeños razonamientos, haciendo nuevamente caso omiso de Vax.

_¡Oye! ¿Qué pasó con el Dragón Rolo? ¡Sigue contándome!_ —exclamaba impaciente.

Mankar llegó al séptimo letrero, que se encontraba en otro cruce entre dos caminos, y vio a Arkadios corriendo hacia él. Le había tomado la delantera. Temblando de nervios, siguió corriendo, esperando que su suerte le llevara a la Copa de los Tres Magos. Al ver el octavo, vio que un muchacho salía de otro callejón más allá y tomaba la delantera.

Mankar giró a la izquierda después de hacer un rápido cálculo de la ubicación de la Copa. Pasó el noveno letrero sin apenas mirarlo. Siguió corriendo; tuvo que devolverse en dos ocasiones, pero sabía que estaba cerca. Podía ver la luz de la Copa a través de los setos. En el décimo letrero tropezó nuevamente con Arkadios, y ambos empezaron a correr codo a codo, como si de ello dependiera su vida.

_¡Voy a entrar al Laberinto si no me respondes! ¡Uno...!_

Mankar no le respondió de inmediato. La Copa estaba frente a él y estaba seguro de que podría adelantar a Arkadios, o al menos empatar. Pero ninguno de los dos parecía estar dispuesto a ello.

«¡Espera un momento!», pensó desesperado cuando escuchó a Vax continuar su conteo.

_¡Tres! ¡Labenthium!_

—¡No! —gritó, y tropezó. El segundo que tardó en reponerse no le bastó para recuperar la ventaja: Arkadios ya había tomado la Copa de los Tres Magos y la luz blanca intensa ya llenaba el Laberinto.

Mankar se encontró tirado en el césped, mascullando «Estúpido Vántrax».

_¡Te la creíste! No puedo entrar al Laberinto. Hice el hechizo sin varita._

Mankar cerró los puños con ira y arrancó puñados de hierba. Se levantó y, sin siquiera mirar a Arkadios, entró al castillo y caminó directo a la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Era el Laberinto más rápido que había jugado nunca.

«Tú y yo vamos a hablar», pensó, con semblante serio.

_No. Vas a ir a clases. Asustad._

«¿Qué? —preguntó, molesto—. Sube a la Sala de Clubes. Ahora. No —añadió, en cuanto sintió que Vax empezaba a interrumpirlo—, hoy no iré a clase de Pociones.»

_Iba a decir que no sé cómo llegar a la Sala de Clubes desde la Sala Común de Ravenclaw, pero no importa, preguntaré..._

Mankar puso los ojos en blanco. Subió los escalones de dos en dos y en pocos minutos atravesaba la puerta de su Sala Común. Subió por el dormitorio de los chicos hasta el final de las escaleras y abrió la puerta. Buscó con la mirada a Vax en la sala circular, y al aceptar que éste no había llegado, lo esperó junto a la puerta de la Sala Común de Ravenclaw.

Cuando esta se abrió, salió Haher. Lo miró a los ojos (quizás percibió las pequeñas heridas que tenía Mankar en su cara) y, si lo saludó, tuvo que ser un gesto mínimo, pues éste no se dio cuenta. Luego, Haher se dio la vuelta y la voz de Vax dijo desde dentro:

—Ah, llegamos, ¡muchas gracias!

Mankar frunció los labios y le lanzó una mirada asesina. Tomó a Vax de la túnica y se lo llevó directo a su club.

—¿Qué pasa? —Vax rió—. Oye, es muy extraña esa Sala Común. Es un pasillo curvo, quizás circular, con puertas a ambos lados que llevan a los dormitorios. Cuando llegas al final, o al principio, o bueno, a la puerta por la que se supone que has entrado desde el otro lado, llegas a la Sala de Clubes. Genial, ¿no? Como si fuera de otra dimensión.

—¿Me vas a dejar contarte la historia por fin?

Vax se quedó callado, mientras entraban al club de Mankar. Pitapatafrito los recibió muy contento, y no demostró ni siquiera darse cuenta de lo extraña que era la apariencia de Vax.

Se sentaron junto a la ventana y Mankar contó lo que sabía de Greenman, el Dragón Rolo y las garras de vampiro y licántropo.

—Es cierto —comentó Vax—. Yo pude ver todo el territorio de los vampiros cuando tuve la garra en mi mano. Es decir... todavía la tengo. Aunque no parezca...

—¿Y no se dieron cuenta?

—No. —Levantó la mano—. Es como si no tuviera nada.

—¿De qué forma te libras de ella?

—No lo sé —dijo Vax pensativo—. No lo he intentado.

—¿Puedes ver Bloody Swamp? —preguntó Mankar.

Vax se quedó mirando su mano. Extendió los dedos e hizo una cara de concentración.

—¡Sí!

Hizo un gesto brusco con el brazo, como si le doliera. La mano brilló y, de repente, de su palma emergió rápidamente la garra completa, y Vax la tomó con la otra mano.

—Al parecer cuando la mano de quien la lleva se queda sin energías, la garra se desprende de ti. De hecho ellos intentaron golpearme, en caso de que yo la tuviera, pero quizás no lo hicieron lo suficientemente fuerte. O de pronto no lo hicieron tanto tiempo como debían, porque al salir el sol volví aquí.

—O sea que no se pueden separar el original y la conciencia.

Vax lo miró extrañado.

—¿De qué hablas?

Mankar le contó lo que sabía de las habilidades especiales de cada raza, y acerca de la habilidad que ellos tenían y que, al parecer, él también.

—¿Los vampiros se multiplican, así no más? —preguntó Vax asombrado.

—Yo diría que se dividen —explicó Mankar—. Tú y yo somos uno solo. Nos complementamos. Cuando yo digo blanco, tú dices negro.

—Cuando tú eres licántropo, yo soy vampiro —dijo Vax. Al cabo de unos segundos, preguntó—: Pero, ¿cómo explicas que tú pudieras hacerlo sin ser...? —No terminó la pregunta. Al parecer tenía las mismas sospechas que Mankar había tenido.

—¿Crees que yo descienda de los vampiros?

—Cualquier cosa podría ser —dijo Vax, con una chispa en los ojos. Entonces parpadeó y suspiró—. Oye... al parecer murió Gastón.

—¡¿Qué?

—No me explicaron nada. Sólo escuché que lo decían.

A Mankar la noticia lo tomó desprevenido. El chico en realidad le caía mal, pero sintió lástima por él por no haberlo podido ayudar a regresar y por no saber los motivos por los que fue enviado también al bosque.

—Estaba muy débil —se dijo para sí.

Guardaron un rato de silencio, absortos en sus pensamientos.

—Oculta la llave —dijo Mankar—. No puede perderse.

—En realidad... —comentó Vax—. Creo que no la necesitamos para regresar. Siempre que haya luna llena aquí seremos transportados al Bosque de la Tinta. Natis nos contó que cuando llegó a nuestro mundo, regresaba una vez al mes. Creo que sus regresos coincidían con las fases de la luna. Y es lo que nos ha pasado.

—Sí, ya sabía. De todas formas, guárdala. Fusiónala con tu mano o lo que sea.

Vax tomó la garra e intentó usarla nuevamente. Estuvo durante un minuto con una expresión concentrada, hasta que por fin dijo:

—No puedo.

—¿Cómo así? ¡Si acabas de hacerlo!

—La saqué, pero no sé meterla —dijo Vax preocupado—. ¿O será porque no estamos dentro del bosque?

Un ruido los sobresaltó y ambos voltearon a la puerta del club. Vax no alcanzó a ocultar la garra.

—¡Por fin los encuentro! —exclamó Arkadios. Se veía bastante tenso y tenía ojeras, pero su voz sonaba amable—. ¿Qué están haciendo?

—No, nada, sólo hablábamos —respondió Mankar aparentando tranquilidad.

—¿Qué tienes ahí? —dijo Arkadios. Se inclinó detrás de Vax y vio la garra, aunque éste intentó ocultarla más.

—¡Nada!

—¿Qué es? —insistió—. ¿Es una mano?

—No es de verdad —dijo Mankar con disimulo—. Es la reliquia del pueblo de Vax. Muy frágil.

Arkadios la miró sin pedir que se la entregaran.

—¿Sabes dónde podemos guardarla? —preguntó Vax.

—Claro —dijo él con sencillez—. Tengo un cofre en mi dormitorio.

Mankar y Vax intercambiaron una mirada.

—Está bien —dijo el primero—. Siempre que podamos tomarlo cuando lo necesitemos.

—Oye, ¿y para qué nos necesitabas? —preguntó Vax, poniéndose de pie.

—Sólo me preocupé porque no los encontraba —dijo Arkadios—. Nadie más se queda en mi dormitorio y creí que te habían descubierto. _¡Labenthium!_

• • •

* * *

HECHIZOS DE PROTECCIÓN

Algunos estudiantes han expresado últimamente su preocupación con respecto a rumores acerca de la poca seguridad que tienen los juegos de Harrylatino. Al respecto, es importante que sepan que estamos haciendo intensos estudios a lo que posiblemente podría causar los inconvenientes, si es que los hay.

Estos trasladores están libres de la magia que prohíbe transportarse dentro y fuera de los terrenos del castillo, y es la única forma de aparecerse entre dos lugares. En caso de que aparezcan en un lugar no deseado, hemos realizado un sortilegio sobre Harrylatino, de manera que al hacer un simple hechizo, regresemos al último lugar en el que estuvimos y desde el cual nos desplazamos mediante magia.

Es decir, quienes atrapen la snitch y realicen el hechizo volverán de inmediato al lugar donde la encontraron. Con la Copa ocurriría algo parecido, pero serán transportados nuevamente a la plataforma de los ganadores.

El conjuro es _Serafi Aparecium_.

¡No se den por vencidos! Aún queda bastante de este curso para poder hacer puntos

Vito

26 de febrero de 2008

* * *

«Y esto explica por qué todos dicen _Serafi Aparecium_ por todos lados...», pensó Mankar, irritado.

_¿Por qué?_ —preguntó Vax en su mente—. _Ah, ¿ya leíste el tablón de anuncios?_

«¿Tú cómo sabías? ¿No se supone que no has salido del dormitorio de Arkadios?»

_Nadie se da cuenta _—respondió su conciencia con despreocupación—. _Además Arkadios se la pasa afuera, y cuando viene no despega sus ojos de los libros. Creo que se está esforzando en exceso, ¿sabes? Y no deja de comprobar si el Laberinto abre._

«Recuerda que Bea es como su niñera, le exige demasiado», razonó Mankar, aunque no envidió a Arkadios.

_A veces me preocupa._

Mankar se quedó mirando el tablón de anuncios de su Sala Común, y releyó las palabras del director.

«¿Crees que funcione el tal hechizo? ¿Crees que desde el Bosque de la Tinta se pueda regresar a casa usándolo?», preguntó Mankar escéptico.

_La verdad no. Las llaves son llaves. Y también me cuesta creer que esto sea lo único que haga Vito por ti. ¡Cuántas personas no están en peligro! Yo despediría a Devil._

«Tú y yo sabemos que a un niñito jamás le van a creer...»

Una palmada fuerte en la espalda calló sus pensamientos.

—¡Hola, Manko!

—Cómo están —respondió Mankar serio. Rob Potter esbozó una sonrisa de disculpa.

—Oye —dijo Lesson—, ¡nos contaron que Jessi te vio desnudo!

Mankar le dirigió una mirada asesina.

—Eso no es verdad, yo no estaba desnudo.

—Ron no deja de hablar de eso —dijo Tarru riendo—. La verdad es que creo que hubiera querido verte desnudo.

—Cállate —espetó Ron. Mankar no iba a decir nada, pero Lesson continuó, ruborizado—: Estábamos pensando en conseguir algún reemplazo para Gastón. ¿O crees que vuelva pronto?

—Dudo que sobreviva —respondió Mankar ahora con voz melancólica.

—¡Entonces digámosle a Lacrimosa! —dijo Lesson, como si nada.

—¿A quién? —preguntó Mankar después de reponerse de su incredulidad.

—Lacrimosa Apple, es un chico de primer curso, pero es muy... —Ron calló un instante—. O sea, es muy fuerte y hábil, y no tiene equipo.

—Bueno, tendrán que decirle a Devil...

—Y queremos que vuelvas a ser el capitán —pidió Tarru.

—¿En serio? —dijo Mankar, arqueando una ceja.

—Sí —confirmó Ron—. Puedes, ¿no?

—No lo sé. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer...

—Vamos, nadie mejor que tú. Además tienes mucha experiencia en supervivencia, ¿no? —lo animó Rob.

Al final terminaron convenciendo a Mankar. No le atraía mucho la idea de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera lo que lo mantenía ocupado los últimos días; ni siquiera tenía interés en seguir en el Torneo del León Escarlata. Pero creyó que le vendría bien una distracción, además que sus amigos le dijeron que, en caso de que tuviera que retirarse, Rob volvería a tomar el mando.

—Apple, ven —llamó Ron en voz alta.

Un chico que reía con sus amigos volteó la cara y se acercó a los Guardianes. Era alto y moreno.

—Él es Mankar, el capitán de los Guardianes de Nurmengard —se apresuró a presentar Ron.

Lacrimosa le estrechó la mano con fuerza y mostró unos dientes blancos.

—¿Y cuándo es la tercera prueba? —preguntó Mankar.

—Este sábado —dijo Lacrimosa—. ¿Creen que pueda participar?

—Claro —respondió Tarru—. Mankar irá a inscribirte en vez de Gastón.

Unos minutos más tarde, Mankar salió directo al despacho de Juanma, y Lacrimosa lo acompañó. No tenía ganas de ir adonde Devil.

Recorrieron el camino del séptimo piso, y al llegar, Mankar tocó la puerta. Ésta se abrió y, como Vax habría dicho, los recibió el mismísimo demonio.

—Hola, muchachos —dijo Devil—. Pasen.

Se hizo a un lado y Lacrimosa entró, aunque Mankar se lo pensó dos veces.

—Hola, Juanma —saludó Mankar a su hermano, ignorando olímpicamente a Tazllatrix.

—Buenas tardes, chicos. ¿Cómo te fue con...? —Juanma se detuvo a mitad de la pregunta—. Digo, ¿cómo te ha ido? —corrigió rápidamente.

—Bien, sólo venimos para reportar un cambio en el equipo del Torneo del León Escarlata —anunció; quería irse de ese lugar tan rápido como fuera posible.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Devil, con sobreactuada preocupación.

—Gastón no regresa —le informó Mankar—. Queremos el equipo completo para la próxima prueba.

—Sí, tienen razón —comentó Juanma—. Estuvieron a punto de perder la última prueba por ello, ¿no?

Mankar asintió.

—¿Tú serás el nuevo integrante? —preguntó Juanma a Lacrimosa, y éste asintió—. Escribe su nombre completo en este papel —indicó a Mankar—, su ID, firma como capitán, y más tarde te registro.

—Señor Weasley —dijo Devil—, ¿no cree que debería adelantarse en las clases antes que participar de actividades extracurriculares?

—¿«Lacrimoso»? —preguntó Mankar, sin prestarle atención—. Ah, disculpa. ¿Y tu ID? —Cuando terminaba de escribir, le respondió a la mujer—. Claro. Y también creo que los derechos de los estudiantes deberían poder ser ejercidos tanto como nos exigen cumplir nuestros deberes: poder ser escuchados, y no sólo reprimidos y castigados. Y que usted, como Jefa de Casa, debería proporcionarnos protección y confianza. Soy un hombre lobo, ¿sabe? —La miró con odio—. Y el jueves pasado fue luna llena, y tuve que...

Pero su frase quedó ahogada antes de terminarla. Vio por primera vez a Devil y se sintió aterrado. La mujer estaba exactamente igual que siempre, pero la recubría una sombra aterradora, que la hacía ver más grande, más imponente, más oscura, más maligna. Su cara de estupefacción no le impidió a Devil responder.

—Usted se queja, señor Weasley, pero usted tampoco cumple. Le ofrecimos ayuda en la enfermería y usted se escapó —explicó, como si Mankar fuera un niño de tres años que aprendía a contar—. ¿Y todavía se atreve a exigir? ¿Y a acusar? Sin pruebas, joven, debería subírsele un porcentaje de troll, a ver si...

—¡Pero si usted...! —respondió Mankar ofendido, y sin terminar de reponerse de esa visión tan extraña.

—¡Basta por favor! —interrumpió Juanma—. Mankar, respeta a tu profesora. Taz, si lo provocas así no esperes que no te responda. Niños —dijo ahora dirigiéndose a Mankar y Lacrimosa—, por favor, retírense. Estamos un poco estresados.

No tuvo que repetirlo: los niños dieron media vuelta por donde habían llegado.

—Y Mankar —añadió Juanma—, sé que estás pasando por un momento difícil. Procura dedicar un tiempo para ti y para tus prioridades. Cuando quieras hablar con alguien, aquí me tienes.

—Gracias —susurró el chico, y salió sin cerrar la puerta.

Lacrimosa no hizo ningún comentario acerca de lo que habían hablado Mankar y los profesores. Sólo le preguntó si se encontraba bien y adónde se dirigía, y regresaron a la Sala Común. Mankar subió solo a los clubes y esperó allí a Vax.

—Dejé la garra en el cofre de Arkadios —informó—. Está muy bien escondida.

El otro chico asintió, y ambos entraron a la sala de todos los clubes existentes. Allí buscaron _Azkaban_, y encontraron a Boggart sentado en un sillón con un libro en la mano. Se levantó repentinamente cuando ellos entraron y saludó a Mankar efusivamente.

—Te presento a Vax. No vas a creer lo que pasó anoche.

Se sentaron y Mankar le relató su estancia en el Bosque de la Tinta; obviamente, no le contó que Vax era su conciencia, sino que simuló que habían regresado juntos.

Boggart se mostró nuevamente abatido. Quizás no terminaba de acostumbrarse a la idea. No solía expresarse bien de las criaturas que había en el bosque, por más que Mankar le explicaba que eran civilizadas como él. Mostró cierto temor hacia Vax cuando supo que era un vampiro.

Estuvo de acuerdo en cuanto al hecho de que no recibirían ninguna ayuda por parte de las directivas del colegio, y que lo mejor era tener tanto cuidado como fuera posible. Todavía no entendían tantas cosas...

—No atenderán el caso de mi padre hasta que regrese Natis —le contó a Boggart—, o hasta que, dentro de un buen tiempo, se normalicen las cosas.

Entonces le explicó (o intentó hacerlo) lo relacionado con la garra.

—Es muy buena idea lo de dejar la garra en la Sala Común de Ravenclaw —comentó Boggart, una vez Mankar dejó de hablar.

—¿Ah, sí? —inquirió éste—. ¿Por qué tan buena?

—Pues por lo que tú mismo me has contado —respondió Boggart—: la única forma de transportarse entre el Bosque de la Tinta y este mundo es con una de esas llaves. Si tú viajaste a ese lugar hace tres meses, tuvo que ser por obra de una de ellas.

—¿Quieres decir que la garra del licántropo está aquí en Harrylatino? —exclamó Mankar con voz más aguda de lo que pudo controlar.

—Puede ser que la garra se encontrara dentro de la Copa del Laberinto —sugirió Boggart.

—Tiene mucho sentido —terció Vax—. La Copa regresa al pedestal frente al Laberinto inmediatamente traslada a alguien. Es decir, llegaste al bosque y la Copa, junto con la llave, regresó a Harrylatino.

—¡Sí! —aprobó Mankar—. Y quizás no esté allí por casualidad. Alguien debió colocarla.

—¿Y creen que ese alguien la tenga? —preguntó Boggart con una extraña voz apagada.

—¡Claro! —exclamó Vax—. Podríamos robarla y... llevársela a los licántropos. ¡Se pondrán tan contentos!

—Por eso —dijo Boggart—, deben guardar con mucho cuidado la de los vampiros. ¿Creen que es prudente que Arkadios sepa su escondite?

Mankar asintió.

—Se ha mostrado muy desinteresado al ofrecernos su ayuda.

—¿Él no es el hijo de la profesora de Defensa? —preguntó Boggart—. ¿Bea Gryffindor?

—Parece que es como un hijo adoptivo —dijo Mankar.

—Esa señora es un poco extraña. A veces es sumamente amable, y a veces se enfurece como una loca —explicó Boggart—. Yo no confiaría en ella.

Mankar sabía a qué se refería. Arkadios se veía bastante alterado siempre, y Bea Gryffindor no hacía nada más que exigirle.

Durante los siguientes días, estudiaron a ambos desde lejos, pero no encontraron el menor indicio de que alguno tuviera idea de las llaves o algo por el estilo.

Ni Mankar ni Vax recordaban que Arkadios hubiera demostrado algún interés especial por la garra. Incluso, según Vax, ni siquiera parecía que en algún momento recordara la existencia del cofre: nunca se cercioraba si seguía escondido o con su contenido completo. Lo decía él, que vivía prácticamente encerrado en el dormitorio de Arkadios.

Vax notaba que el chico se veía cada vez más y más agotado, y estaba harto de escuchar la palabra _Labenthium_. Lo único bueno de ello era que Mankar siempre se enteraba cuándo abría el juego y así podía entrar él también, aunque siempre perdía por poquísima ventaja.

A pesar de ello, Vax y Mankar acordaron guardar la garra en otro lugar; si Arkadios realmente no estaba interesado en su cofre, ni siquiera se daría cuenta. Casualmente, Vax encontró un ladrillo suelto en el dormitorio y ocultó la garra detrás, envuelta en numerosas mantas y muy bien camuflada.

Mankar seguía testarudo y sabía que Arkadios o Bea Gryffindor no representaban un peligro realmente. No, la que debía poseer la garra del licántropo tenía que ser sin duda Tazllatrix Devil. Pero, ¿dónde buscar? Tampoco había ningún rastro de que en el salón de Transformaciones o algún lugar que Devil frecuentara. Él y Vax planearon una incursión en su despacho, pero la puerta estaba muy bien protegida contra cualquier hechizo, de modo que perdieron su tiempo.

También visitaron a Juanma varias veces, y allí tampoco encontraron pistas, aunque estaban seguros de que Devil no revelaría un secreto como tal ni siquiera a su compañero.

Desanimado, Mankar buscaba desahogar sus ansias jugando al Laberinto, pero, debido a su fracaso, sólo incrementaba más y más su frustración. El caso del ministerio tardaba tanto que casi había perdido las esperanzas por completo. Sin embargo, la noche de la tercera prueba del Torneo del León Escarlata, Mankar vio llegar por la ventana de su dormitorio una lechuza.

—_¡Mallow!_ —exclamó con alegría.

Gonza se encontraba con él y ambos fueron a recibirla. La relación entre ellos dos se podría decir que no había cambiado, aunque ya no pasaban tanto tiempo juntos; en cambio, Haher ya no le dirigía la palabra a Mankar, pero él tenía tantas cosas en qué pensar y estaba tan enojado que casi no le prestaba atención.

Mankar recibió a _Mallow_ con bastante alegría y le dio de comer antes de desenrollar la carta que llevaba. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que eran dos cartas. Vio los remitentes: una carta era de Sorceress y otra de Gaby. Escogió al azar la de Sorceress y se sentó junto a Gonza a leer.

_Hola, Mankar:_

_Tu padre y yo estamos sumamente contentos de que te encuentres sano y salvo. Seguro que tendrás muchas cosas que contar, esperamos que pronto podamos vernos y que también nosotros te contemos a ti._

_Para Merlín ha sido muy duro todo esto. Imagínate, no sólo fue acusado por un crimen que no cometió, con numerosas pruebas falsas, sino que también se entera que su hijo está desaparecido._

_Lo visito diariamente. Está seguro de que todo se resolverá pronto. Pero, me ha pedido que te diga, por favor, no le cuentes nada a nadie aún. Complicaría demasiado las cosas. Gaby está trabajando arduamente en este caso._

_Me está prohibido viajar en este momento, y por ello no puedo ir a visitarte. Quizás tu abuela lo haga, aunque tiene mucho trabajo últimamente._

_Tal vez te haya costado un poco reintegrarte al colegio; dedícate bien a ello, no te preocupes por nosotros. Tu padre está bien._

_Hay muchas cosas más que quisiéramos decirte, pero no es conveniente hacerlo vía correo. Por favor, ¡ten mucho cuidado! No sabemos ya ni en quien confiar._

_Cuídate mucho._

_Besos,_

_Sorceress_

Mankar sonrió y releyó la carta un par de veces. No era muy tranquilizadora, pero supuso que era lo mejor que había podido recibir. Tomo la otra carta, pequeña y delgada, y la desenrolló:

_Mankar, nos tenías muy preocupados. ¿Qué te había ocurrido? Tenemos muchos problemas últimamente y tú te desapareces. Sé un poco más considerado. Las próximas semanas tal vez viajo a Harrylatino._

_Gaby_

El chico parpadeó, como dudando que su abuela le hubiera escrito sólo eso. Se sintió indignado, y Gonza tampoco ocultó su sorpresa.

—Se nota que está muy ocupada, ¿no?

—Sí, claro —respondió Mankar con brusquedad.

Vax le habló mentalmente pero Mankar no le puso atención.

—Bajemos a la Sala Común —dijo, arrugando el pergamino y tirándolo en cualquier parte—. Ya comenzará la prueba del Torneo.

Así hicieron, y se separaron en medio de la multitud de niños de Gryffindor que rodeaba la plataforma donde estaba la estatua del León Escarlata, que brillaba como si fuera de cristal. Algunos estaban allí de curiosos, pues eran menos de la mitad los que todavía no habían sido eliminados de la competencia. Mankar se juntó con los Guardianes de Nurmengard, temblando, en parte por el frío y en parte por los nervios.

—Al menos esta vez no adelantó la prueba, ¿verdad? —dijo Ron Lesson.

—¿Adelantarla? —preguntó Mankar.

—Sí. La última vez la adelantó una semana de improviso —explicó Tarru—. Dijo que teníamos que estar preparados para todo. Aunque la prueba no pareció estar muy elaborada.

—Hoy sí hay pruebas en todas las casas —comentó Lacrimosa—. Están sacando a la gente de los dormitorios. No entiendo.

—¿Cómo así? —inquirió Rob.

—Parece que no está permitido quedarse en la Sala Común durante las pruebas.

—Es absurdo —dijo Mankar—. Las pruebas nunca son dentro de la Sala Común, ¿o sí?

—Es que toda la casa debe estar unida en esta competencia, así sea como público —explicó Rob.

_Sí, Mankaú, tendrías que ver la cara de Arkadios cuando llegó y dijo que no podría estudiar toda la noche _—dijo Vax divertido.

—¡Vax! —exclamó Mankar.

_¿Qué?_

«¡No podrás quedarte en la Sala Común!», pensó Mankar angustiado.

_He salido un millón de veces._

«Pero ¿y si Fairy Black se da cuenta de que no eres estudiante?», preguntó Mankar.

_¿Quién es?_

«La jefa de tu casa», respondió Mankar irritado.

Hubo silencio en ese momento (aunque Mankar escuchó en su cabeza un «¡Aaaaah! Claro»), pues acababan de entrar a la Sala Común dos figuras encapuchadas, vestidas con una túnica de color rojo escarlata. Juanma y Devil subieron a la plataforma de la estatua y se destaparon la cara, casi exactamente igual que la primera vez que Mankar los vio hacerlo.

—El león ruge por Hogwarts, ninguna casa lo puede alcanzar. La serpiente le persigue, el águila y el tejón se quedan atrás. El miedo se combate con corazón, la avaricia con simpatía. ¡Sólo un grito en armonía!

—¡El grito de Gryffindor, de Gryffindor ganador! —completaron todos los niños a una sola voz, y Mankar se sintió estúpido por no saber la estúpida rima.

_¡No es estúpida, es bonita!_ —dijo Vax.

Devil empezó a hablar, pero Mankar escuchó otra voz a la vez. Vio desde los ojos de Vax y se transportó a la Sala Común de Ravenclaw.

_—Oye, chico —dijo Fairy Black con su angelical voz—. Es hora de la prueba. ¡Baja, te estamos esperando!_

_—Enseguida voy —respondió Vax—. Sólo debo cambiarme de ropa_

«Qué hábil. Así tendrá que dejarte solo —pensó Mankar—. Por favor, no salgas sin la garra.»

_Estoy solo. Arkadios no está aquí._

Devil seguía hablando, y ella y Juanma empezaron a explicar la prueba, valiéndose de una especie de tablones pintados con formas y colores, pero el chico de momento no prestó atención.

«Lleva la garra contigo», le pidió Mankar.

_No, está bien aquí. Y no sé qué me pondrán a hacer como público. ¿Y si la pierdo?_

«Vax, por favor. Llévate la garra.»

_¡Está bien, ya voy! _—aceptó Vax a regañadientes.

Mankar vio a través de los ojos de su conciencia cómo se acercaba al ladrillo tras el cual estaba la garra escondida.

—¡Que la tercera prueba del Torneo del León Escarlata comience! —exclamó Devil, y levantó su varita al igual que Juanma, haciendo salir de ella letras doradas, mientras el león rugía estridentemente.

Cuando se calló, Mankar tuvo la sensación de que se había quedado sordo, e incluso, al ver caminar a Ron Lesson para recibir uno de los tablones de las manos de Juanma y Devil, le dio la impresión de que no había ningún ruido.

Por eso, aunque quizás más por las palabras que escuchó, se sobresaltó bruscamente al oír decir a Vax:

_Mankaú... La garra no está._


	23. El Rey del Laberinto

**Capítulo 23: El Rey del Laberinto**

Ante los ojos de Mankar, un muchacho le gritaba y le daba empujoncitos. Pero él no le ponía atención. Su mente estaba al otro lado del castillo, en el dormitorio de Arkadios, viendo a Vax buscar desesperadamente la garra de vampiro.

—¡Reacciona, Mankar! —gritó Ron Lesson, y le dio una palmada en la nuca.

—¿Qué te pasa? —rugió Mankar.

—_Niño, te estamos esperando para dar comienzo a la prueba —dijo la voz de la profesora Pili Bombay a Vax, desde afuera de la habitación—. Sal, por favor._

—No dejes que te castiguen —le avisó Mankar, volviendo a su trance. Terminó mentalmente: «Sal del dormitorio y busca la garra por allí. Quien la tenga quizás no ha dejado la Sala Común.»

_Está bien_ —dijo Vax, y Mankar percibió su culpabilidad.

Lesson y los demás Guardianes de Nurmengard miraban a Mankar preocupados y un poco irritados.

—Perdón. No me siento muy bien —explicó Mankar—. ¿En qué consiste la prueba?

—Mira —se adelantó Lesson. Mostró el tablón que le había entregado Devil: era cuadrado y tenía una forma pintada en él—. Debemos buscar esta imagen en el castillo.

Mankar tomó el tablón y lo contempló. Los demás no le dieron mucho tiempo para ello, estaban un poco molestos por haber perdido los valiosos primeros segundos de la prueba, así que trotaron a la salida de la Sala Común (en esta ocasión todos sus compañeros eran visibles, pero la sala estaba casi desocupada) y atravesaron el agujero del retrato.

Ron encabezaba el grupo y Mankar se quedaba un poco rezagado estudiando la imagen. No estaba hechizada como cualquier foto o retrato mágico, pues se encontraba estática. Mostraba una franja negra que cubría la tercera parte del tablón, parecía una especie de cortina desplegaba. El espacio restante lo ocupaban unos ladrillos pequeños (o eso parecía a juzgar por el tamaño de la tela y el largo de sus arrugas) del mismo color de los del castillo. Una línea de sangre recorría algunos ladrillos, la cual comenzaba cerca de la tela y desaparecía debajo de ella. La sangre escurriendo era la guía para saber cuál en qué sentido se debía observar la figura, de modo que la cortina se hallaba en la parte izquierda.

—Tal vez sea cerca de la Torre de Adivinación —sugirió Tarru—. Allí los ladrillos son más pequeños.

—Pero está cerrada —dijo Rob—, ya no dejan visitarla y nadie tiene clase allí.

—¿Qué creen que signifique la sangre?

—Podría ser un accidente o un asesinato —razonó Rob.

Sin embargo, al parecer seguían avanzando sin rumbo, todos mirando a izquierda y derecha rítmicamente en busca de la imagen.

—¿Y qué se hace después de que la encontremos? —preguntó Mankar.

—No pusiste atención a nada —se quejó Lesson en voz no tan baja.

—Hay que colocarla en su lugar —explicó Apple—, y recibiremos otra. Después de completar cuatro, mostrará el lugar al que hay que ir para terminar la prueba, y al parecer el tablón nos será de ayuda para completarla. —Hizo una pausa y se quedó mirando a Mankar—. ¿Te sientes bien? Estás muy pálido.

Mankar lo miró aterrado. Desde que se enteró que tenía la similitud con los vampiros, no dejaba de examinar en su espejo el color de su piel y sus ojos; Vax no dejaba de llamarlo paranoico. Pero simplemente asintió y Lacrimosa no hizo más preguntas.

Su mente, de todas formas, estaba más en la Sala Común de Ravenclaw con Vax, quien en ese momento buscaba con disimulo la garra del vampiro. ¿La había robado alguien? ¿O quizás fue descubierta por casualidad? ¿Y si la persona que la poseía había fusionado su mano con la garra? ¡¿Y si la garra lo había transportado al Bosque de la Tinta?

Vax intentó tranquilizarlo y le propuso preocuparse por ello cuando terminara la prueba. Le recordó que la garra no la podían hacer servir los humanos en su mundo.

—Creo que lo único que podemos hacer es visitar la Torre de Astronomía y tal vez haya pistas allí —declaró Mankar.

Los demás asintieron. Nadie tenía una mejor idea, y Mankar era el capitán. Fueron trotando, deteniéndose sólo porque Tarru no podía seguirles el ritmo, y Lesson no dejó pasar la oportunidad de criticar su estado físico.

Se dirigieron a la torre norte y, luego de varias discusiones por escoger el mejor camino, puesto que no estaban familiarizados con esa área del castillo, llegaron a una estrecha escalera de caracol que ascendía.

—Los ladrillos son más pálidos que en la imagen —comentó Rob.

—Pero arriba puede haber alguna luz, ¿no? —dijo Ron.

—La única forma de saberlo es subiendo —concluyó Lacrimosa.

Ninguno se quejó, pero ninguno tenía ganas de subir por allí. Empezaron a ascender todos, hasta que, exhaustos, llegaron a una pequeña sala, vacía y oscura.

—Aquí no es —dijo Lesson, dispuesto a devolverse. Rob lo detuvo impaciente:

—Espera. Quizás debamos encender la luz para encontrar la imagen.

—_¡Lumos!_ —susurró Mankar.

Cinco varitas se encendieron y pudieron ver claramente el rellano. Tarru dio un respingo cuando dirigió la varita a un rincón, para comprobar si había alguna cortina o rastros de sangre, y se encontró con un ser que gritó:

—¡¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Los cinco miraron a una mujer alta y muy delgada de ojos grandísimos. Su cabello enmarañado daba la impresión de que era una animaga a mitad de transformación entre humano y acromántula. Vestía de una forma muy estrafalaria y miraba a los niños desde unos anteojos enormes.

—Somos los Guardianes de Nurmengard.

—¡Carceleros! —gritó la mujer—. ¡No tienen nada que hacer aquí, busquen al profesor Dumbledore en su despacho! Él será quien decida qué me harán.

—¿De qué está hablando, profesora? —dijo Rob—. Sólo somos niños.

—Y los he visto venir —respondió ella—. En su corazón guardan oscuros secretos: lobos vestidos de ovejas que pueden en algún momento mostrar su forma de bestia.

—Está loca —susurró Tarru.

«No tanto», pensó Mankar.

—Profesora Trelawney —dijo, avanzando unos pasos—, no queremos hacerle daño. Sólo buscamos este lugar —añadió, y extendió ante sí el tablón.

—¡Aléjate de mí, niño! —exclamó la mujer—. No te atrevas a mirarme a los ojos otra vez, o las malas fuerzas podrían invadir mi ser al igual que el tuyo. La profecía está por cumplirse y grandes desgracias te rodearán.

—Vámonos —dijo Mankar, dando la vuelta con los puños apretados.

—¡Se acordarán de mí cuando ocurran cosas desagradables a su alrededor!

—Nada más desagradable que su presencia —comentó Lacrimosa en voz alta cuando ya se habían alejado de la mujer lo suficiente y volvían a bajar la escalera de caracol.

Así, los muchachos deambularon por el castillo sin rumbo fijo. Pero no se detuvieron más que lo suficiente en cada piso, pues no notaban diferencia alguna en las paredes, y seguían sin encontrar el tipo de ladrillos que buscaban.

Al llegar al tercer piso, un revuelo los atrajo. Los estudiantes corrían todos en la misma dirección. Los Guardianes los siguieron, pero no captaron gran cosa de quienes pasaban a su alrededor:

—¿Crees que Potter la haya hecho otra vez? —preguntó algún chico.

Llegaron al segundo piso y la masa de estudiantes se hizo tan densa que no podían caminar. Mankar vio a otros chicos de Gryffindor con sus tablones en la mano tratando de abrirse paso a través de la multitud, quizás un poco irritados ante el hecho de vivir escenas de _Harry Potter_ que sólo entorpecían su búsqueda.

Pero Mankar y los demás sabían que allí donde pareciera que menos posibilidades había de encontrar lo que buscaban era donde seguramente encontrarían pistas útiles.

Allí, en un fragmento de pasillo despejado alrededor del cual todos se apiñaban, había un pequeño espacio abierto, junto al cual, pintado de rojo en la pared, estaba el siguiente mensaje:

LA CÁMARA DE LOS SECRETOS HA SIDO ABIERTA  
ENEMIGOS DEL HEREDERO, TEMED

—Qué originales —dijo Lacrimosa con sarcasmo.

—Lo sé —dijo Mankar, poniendo atención por primera vez en la prueba.

—¡Aléjense todos de aquí! —exclamaba una voz de hombre dolorida—. ¡Denme privacidad con la _Señora Norris_!

Vieron a Filch (o una ilusión de él, o un actor disfrazado) vestido con un traje negro y muy embarrado, de pie sobre una banca en el centro del pasillo, frente a la inscripción en el muro, bastante rígido, gritando y espantando a la gente con los brazos como si fueran moscas, con expresión enfurecida y los ojos rojos. Las miradas nerviosas de los estudiantes se dividían entre él y la gata petrificada que colgaba junto al mensaje.

—Mankar, vámonos, los ladrillos no son los que buscamos... No perdamos tiempo —susurró Tarru al oído.

El chico se quedó mirando al muro sin prestar atención.

—El mensaje... ¿no está escrito con sangre? —observó.

—Vean —dijo Lacrimosa—, los ladrillos desde lejos parecen pequeños, comparados con los largos trazos de las letras.

—¿Y la tela? —preguntó Rob.

—La cortina... —dijo Mankar, estirando la palabra—, pues la ropa de Filch, obvio.

Dio un paso al frente y salió del grupo. Filch lo miró con ira e hizo ademán de bajarse, pero Mankar fue más rápido: pegó el tablón al conserje, de modo que al verlo quedaba totalmente camuflado, pues de frente coincidía a la perfección la ropa de Filch, el trazo de la primera letra del mensaje y los ladrillos que había unos metros atrás de él.

La silueta del tablón brilló y la madera del lado contrario se vio manchada por una difusa tonalidad oscura. Mankar, sin perder un segundo, salió corriendo y se mezcló en la multitud antes de que Filch hubiera bajado de su banca. Los chicos lo vieron extrañado y se hicieron a un lado para que él pasara, seguido de los demás Guardianes.

Cuando por fin se encontraron en un espacio suficiente para moverse con libertad, se juntaron para ver la nueva imagen.

Un liso rectángulo de piedra, separado ligeramente de los bordes laterales del tablón, se alzaba desde la parte inferior y hasta un poco más abajo de la mitad, donde una pequeña superficie de mayores dimensiones se apoyaba. Un destello plateado, como si se viera una potente luz de frente, iluminaba la parte superior de la imagen, y en el fondo lograba verse el cielo estrellado, el agua y el césped que rodeaba el lago, como podía deducirse.

—¿Habrá que ir afuera? —preguntó Lesson.

—Tal vez, pero cada imagen siempre será algo diferente a lo que parece —dijo Rob.

—Por algún lado tenemos que comenzar —razonó Mankar—. ¿Dónde podremos encontrar esa luz...? —Dejó la pregunta inconclusa y se puso a pensar.

En Harrylatino no había bombillos blancos, y si los había costaba imaginarse uno que fuera tan fuerte. ¿Y uno que se viera desde fuera del castillo, a través del lago? Aunque cabía la posibilidad de que el cielo y el agua estuvieran en un fondo pintado en la pared. La luz recordaba a... ¿a la luna?

«Ya no puedo pensar en otra cosa que en la luna...», se dijo mortificado.

Los pensamientos y sugerencias de los niños no avanzaron mucho de allí, y se encontraron bajando la escalinata de mármol en la entrada principal del castillo. Allí vieron el lago y contemplaron de lejos sus extremadamente quietas aguas, buscando alguna señal de la luz y de la piedra debajo de la cual había que observarla.

Las voces de unos niños exclamando «_¡Labenthium!_» se hicieron cada vez más fuertes; provenían de un grupo que rodeaba el Laberinto. Los Guardianes pasaron por allí, y Mankar se quedó observando a los chicos que esperaban que abriera el juego.

Había un muchacho trotando de un lado a otro, pronunciando el hechizo. Se acercó a Mankar y los demás y les dijo:

—¡Hola! ¿Van a practicar también? Pueden entrar máximo cincuenta personas, y todavía hay cupos.

Mankar se fijó mejor en el muchacho. Era alto y fornido y de cabello rubio. Tenía un suéter divido en cuatro franjas cuadradas de color amarillo y negro intercalado. Un escudo de Hogwarts descansaba en el lado izquierdo de su pecho.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó Ron Lesson.

—Soy Cedric Diggory, campeón de Hogwarts —replicó éste.

—No eres Robert Pattinson —observó Ron.

—¿Quién? Dije que soy Cedric Diggory. ¿Van a jugar? —insistió—. Entre más gente mejor. Esto es muy útil para la tercera prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos, ¡abre a cada rato! Con un poco de práctica no volveré a empatar con Potter.

Mankar y los demás se quedaron pensando un instante la distorsión que había tenido la historia de _Harry Potter_, pero decidieron no prestar mucha atención, pues sabían que aquello caracterizaba el Torneo del León Escarlata. Luego, notaron que había grupos de muchachas que los miraban de lejos, y comprendieron que se debía a la compañía de Cedric.

«Vax moriría por estar aquí», se dijo Mankar.

_¡Te he dicho que el que me gusta es Taylor Lautner!_ —comentó Vax.

«¡Tú sigue buscando la bendita garra, mientras intento terminar esto de una buena vez!»

—¿Sí ven esa Copa de allá? —continuó Cedric, señalando hacia el pedestal donde ésta se encontraba—. En cuanto el Laberinto abra, ésta desaparecerá, y es cuando podemos entrar. El que encuentre la Copa de los Tres Magos antes que nadie, será el ganador.

—¿Y el hechizo _Labenthium_? —preguntó Lacrimosa.

—¿Cuál hechizo? ¿Eso que todos dicen?

—_¡Labenthium! ¡Labenthium!_ —Las chispas amarillas comenzaron a aparecer pocos segundos antes, pero hasta ahora Mankar y los demás se fijaban.

—Sí, él hechizo para entrar al Laberinto —dijo Rob.

—_¡Labenthium!_ —exclamó Mankar.

Ron le dio un golpe brusco en el brazo.

—¿Estás pensando en entrar? —le recriminó—. ¡Estamos en mitad de la prueba!

—¡Vaya! ¿Están entrando todos mágicamente? —se asombró Cedric cuando empezó a desaparecer la gente por obra del hechizo—. Bueno, yo también voy a entrar.

Se despidió con un gesto y entró trotando al Laberinto.

—Creo —dijo Mankar, intentando compensar su error— que donde hay un personaje de _Harry Potter_ puede haber una imagen. ¿Y si la luz plateada de la que tenemos viene de la Copa de los Tres Magos?

—¿Hay que entrar al Laberinto? —preguntó Rob.

—No. Detrás del brillo está el agua —dijo Lacrimosa.

Mankar supo que pensaban lo mismo que él.

—Entonces, la imagen es de la Copa desde el pedestal de afuera, el que está sobre la plataforma de los ganadores —dedujo.

—¡Sí! —aprobó Tarru—. Así que tenemos que esperar a que aparezca la Copa y colocar el tablón.

—Uy, pero si perdemos la oportunidad quizás tengamos que esperar horas a que vuelva a abrir el Laberinto —advirtió Mankar. En realidad dudaba que estuvieran en desventaja, todavía creía que las imágenes de los demás equipos igual de difíciles de encontrar.

Los Guardianes se dirigieron a la plataforma y se situaron detrás del pedestal. Por supuesto, éste encajaba perfecto con el cuadrado de la imagen, y las estrellas, que hasta ese momento Mankar no había notado que estaban inusualmente pálidas y sin vida, se veían desde allí exactamente igual que en el tablón.

Dejaron la imagen fija en el lugar y, mucho más rápido de lo que creyeron, ante sus ojos (demasiado cerca de lo que hubieran deseado) se materializó la Copa con un cegador fogonazo plateado. La luz volvió a la normalidad y todos miraron el tablón, cuya silueta había empezado a brillar en cuanto la imagen que contenía se formó.

—¿Y ahora? —preguntó Ron.

—Es una estantería con libros —dijo Rob, que tenía el tablón—, pero se ve un poco inclinada, ¿cierto? Como si fuera muy alta y se viera desde abajo.

—Y mira —señaló Tarru—, ¿qué será esta franja oscura? Ocupa como la tercera parte, ¿no?

—¿Vamos a la biblioteca? —sugirió Lacrimosa.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, pero después de ello visitarían el despacho de Juanma o de algún profesor, pues están llenos de libros. Caminaron de regreso al castillo y Mankar echó un vistazo al Laberinto, cuyo letrero felicitaba a Borja Blake por ser el ganador.

Mankar estudió la imagen. No prestó atención a la piedra que había entre la franja negra y la estantería, ni el oscuro color de todos los libros que se veían: instintivamente asumió que se observaba desde lo alto de otra estantería. Pero algo lo atraía de aquella imagen, como si no fuera la primera vez que la viera, lo cual en realidad era poco probable, pues casi nunca estudiaba en la biblioteca.

—Buenas noches, jóvenes —saludó una mujer de una gran nariz, con voz estricta, cuando los chicos llegaron—. La biblioteca está cerrada.

—¿No estaba abierta con motivo de los Torneos de las Casas? —preguntó Tarru.

—¿De qué habla, joven? —replicó la mujer irritada—. Si lo digo yo, que soy la bibliotecaria, es porque es verdad. Ahora, márchense, por favor.

—¿La bibliotecaria? ¿Y qué pasó con Elizabeth Snape? —preguntó Lesson.

—No la conozco —sentenció ella con terquedad.

—¡Ah! ¿Usted es la bibliotecaria de Hogwarts? —A Lesson se le iluminó el bombillo.

—¡Pues quién más voy a ser!

—Pero usted nunca sale en las películas —siguió discutiendo Lesson.

—¿Qué películas?

—Sí sale, Ron —dijo Tarru—. Dos segundos en las primeras, si no estoy mal.

—¡Niños, retírense, por favor!

—Señora Pince —dijo Rob, sin alterarse—, es un encargo del señor Filch. Quiere que le llevemos un libro especial de limpieza, para la pared donde está la _Señora Norris_.

—¡Ah! —dijo ella, cambiando el semblante—. ¿En serio? —titubeó—. Está bien. Yo se lo llevaré. Pero salgan de aquí. Ahora.

La mujer los corrió ante sus protestas, y salió con un libro en mano y arreglándose el cabello a un paso nervioso camino al segundo piso, donde Filch hacía guardia.

—_¡Alohomora!_ —lanzó Mankar a la puerta de la biblioteca, y ésta se abrió—. Qué vieja tan boba.

—Vamos, antes de que regrese —pidió Ron.

Todos entraron y empezaron a caminar con sigilo en medio de la desértica y oscura biblioteca, con las varitas iluminándolos. No se atrevían a encender ninguna luz, pues podría regresar la señora Pince y verlos allí.

Nuevamente intentaron guiarse por las texturas que tenían cercanas. Después de que Mankar les dijera su teoría, todos buscaron el suelo de piedra, asombrados de que no se hubieran dado cuenta en un inicio de algo que era tan evidente; en realidad, Mankar no lo dudó ni un segundo.

Así, después de registrar gran parte de la biblioteca, se estaban resignando a retirarse, pero Mankar les recordó que donde hubiera un personaje de _Harry Potter_ probablemente encontraran lo que buscaban. Bajaron al piso inferior de la biblioteca y siguieron andando. Se dividieron nuevamente y Mankar, junto con Ron, sin darse cuenta tomó un camino que le resultó muy familiar.

Y por fin lo reconoció.

—¡Aquí fue donde atrapé mi primera snitch! —dijo sonriente.

—Vaya —respondió Ron distraído—. Qué bien...

—No. Espera, ¡sí! —exclamó Mankar—. Yo ya había estado aquí. Mira esos libros —los señaló—, estoy seguro de haberlos visto antes. De hecho, me acuerdo tan bien como si los he visto muchas veces. Creo que... —se detuvo un instante y buscó con la mirada—, ¡este es el lugar exacto! Yo tomé este libro antes de ver... —se quedó callado un momento, volteando la mirada en todas las direcciones.

—¿Sí? —preguntó Lesson, sin mucho interés.

—Espera. No sé por qué, pero aunque había visitado este lugar sólo una vez hace meses, lo recuerdo a la perfección. Aquí está la imagen que buscamos —y señaló con la varita, que iluminaba levemente, una de las estanterías, en las que se veían libros negros y grises sobresaliendo—. ¡Traigan el tablón! ¡Encontramos la imagen! —dijo en voz más alta a los Guardianes que seguían buscando.

Los demás no se hicieron esperar. Llegaron y reconocieron fácilmente el suelo y la estantería.

—Ahora hay que encontrar una forma de llegar allí arriba —declaró Rob señalando la estantería del frente—. Desde ahí es que debemos visualizar la imagen.

Con torpeza, pero rápidamente, Lacrimosa fue ayudado a trepar en la estantería. Se quedó de pie, mirándolos de lo alto, pues según él había mucho polvo para sentarse.

—Pero está muy oscuro. Debemos alumbrar esto —dijo.

—¿Se acuerdan de ese hechizo que estuvimos practicando antes de la primera prueba? —preguntó Rob—. Creo que nos puede servir en este momento.

—Buena idea —acordó Tarru.

A la voz de tres, cuatro voces exclamaron:

—_¡Lumos Máxima!_

Y la biblioteca casi pareció tan brillante como los callejones del Laberinto en el momento en que la Copa era encontrada. Lacrimosa no perdió el tiempo y encontró rápidamente la forma en que el tablón encajara en su visión, y de inmediato su silueta brilló, para mostrar el último lugar a visitar.

El chico bajó de un salto y mostró a sus compañeros el tablón. Se veía una silueta oscura en el centro, más o menos tan gruesa como la mitad de la longitud del marco, que obstruía la vista de un pasillo largo e iluminado con baldosas brillantes.

—Creo que sé donde es —dijo Tarru—. ¿No es frente a la entrada del despacho de Vito?

—Sí, creo que sí —opinó Rob.

Salieron de la biblioteca ahora sin preocuparse de hacerlo sigilosamente, por la puerta del mismo piso en que se encontraban. Subieron camino al séptimo piso tan rápido como pudieron y llegaron jadeando al pasillo donde se encontraba el despacho de Vito. Caminaron hacia lo que parecía un callejón sin salida, en el que una gárgola los miraba fijamente desde el fondo.

—¡Miren! Debe ser la sombra que se ve en la imagen —observó Lacrimosa.

Mankar rodeó la gárgola, con el tablón en las manos, y estuvo seguro de que allí era donde encajaba. La colocó encima de la cabeza de la criatura de piedra y el tablón brilló intensamente y su imagen se borró. Regresó con sus compañeros y juntaron las cabezas para ver la pista del tablón, que se había terminado de formar en la cara opuesta. Era una imagen clara del lago, en el extremo contrario del que quedaba cerca a la entrada del castillo, en el que se veían dos siluetas iluminadas bajo una luz rojiza.

Un ruidito simple, pero aterrador, teniendo en cuenta el silencio total que había en el pasillo, aunque aún más por el hecho de que varios lo reconocieron rápidamente, les hizo dar un respingo y darse la vuelta, pálidos:

—Ejem, ejem.

No tuvieron que levantar la mirada, pues la mujer que se hallaba frente a ellos era bastante baja. La reconocieron al instante. Estaba vestida con una túnica de color rosa. Era gorda y tenía poco cuello, lo cual hacía parecer que tuviera cara de sapo.

—¡Es la mamá de Gonza! —tuvo la desfachatez de decir Ron.

Umbridge los miró y dijo, con una dulce pero envenenada voz:

—¿Cómo me ha llamado? ¡Qué gracioso! Explícate —sonrió, como si creyera que le hablara a un niño de cuatro años o a un retrasado mental.

—Él sólo la ha confundido con otra persona, profesora —explicó Rob.

Mankar sonreía para sus adentros. Le fascinaba interactuar con aquellos personajes y hacerlos creer que uno era parte de su mundo.

—Niños traviesos —soltó una risita—. ¿Qué los trae al despacho de Dumbledore a tan altas horas de la noche?

—Es el despacho de... —empezó Ron—. Ah, sí —esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa—. Profesora, nosotros sólo estábamos buscando al profesor Dumbledore porque al parecer Quien-Usted-Sabe visitó la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

La cara de Umbridge se contrajo en una mueca espantosa.

—¿A qué se refiere usted con ello? ¿Lo ha soñado? —Era obvio que no esperaba respuesta.

—No profesora, claro que no. Él ha vuelto.

—Niños, ¿quieren acompañarme, por favor? —replicó Umbridge, claramente esforzándose por sonreír en vez de perder la compostura—. Creo que necesitamos una pequeña... lección, para que les quede claro que la noche es para dormir, que hay que tener respeto por los mayores y que no hay que creer en mentiras tales como el regreso de... bueno, ya saben —y soltó otra risita.

—¡Le faltó decir que no debemos ingresar al Ejército de Dumbledore! —soltó Tarru.

—¿Ej-ejército?

—¡Sí! ¡Para derrocar al ministro!

—¡Basta! —gritó Umbridge y frunció los labios con ira; cerró los ojos un segundo y trató de recomponer su sonrisa.

Los niños intercambiaron sonrisas burlonas, y Mankar aprovechó el momento para vocalizar una frase sin pronunciar sonido, y los demás Guardianes (quizás excepto Lacrimosa) le entendieron.

—¡Un centauro! —gritó Rob, señalando detrás de la mujer.

—¿Qué? —La voz de Umbridge sonó aún más aguda de lo normal, e hizo ademán de voltear la cabeza, pero se contuvo—. ¿Están jugando conmigo?

Como Mankar se hallaba detrás del resto, pudo escurrir su varita por entre los chicos sin que ella lo notara, y susurró:

—_Expecto Boggart._

Y no tardó en materializarse, detrás de la mujer, una imponente y alta figura: un torso humano descubierto unido a un cuerpo de caballo, totalmente negro. El centauro tenía una ballesta en las manos y un yelmo le cubría la cabeza. La verdad es que era aterrador, pues sus ojos brillaban y su rostro no alcanzaba a distinguirse.

—¿Están jugando conmigo? —susurró Umbridge indignada.

Pero entonces escuchó el golpear de un casco contra el suelo del pasillo, algo que la hizo brincar hacia delante y darse la vuelta. Las varitas de Rob, Ron y Tarru se alzaron para ayudar a Mankar a que no se desvaneciera el hechizo. Umbridge vio horrorizada a la criatura y pegó un alarido prolongado, tras el cual salió corriendo tan rápido como un ratón asustado, y el centauro la persiguió.

Otro chillido de la mujer se escuchó en la distancia, y Lacrimosa soltó una carcajada.

—¡Eso estuvo genial!

—Sí, pero vamos pronto al final de la prueba —pidió Mankar.

Los Guardianes bajaron los siete pisos del castillo de Harrylatino y salieron por las puertas de la entrada. Desde lejos vieron la luz que iluminaba las siluetas de Juanma y Devil, junto a una roca, de al menos diez metros de alto, que a muchos niños les gustaba escalar de vez en cuando, y que siempre había maravillado a Mankar.

Los Guardianes vieron, a unos dos metros de la orilla cercana al lago, dos estandartes con el escudo de Gryffindor clavados en el suelo.

—Hay que cruzar el lago —declaró Mankar.

—¿No podemos rodearlo? —preguntó Tarru.

—Mira —Mankar señaló los estandartes—, hay que pasar por aquí, ellos guían el camino.

—¿Y cómo cruzaremos? —dijo Ron.

—La profesora Devil dijo que el tablón nos ayudaría a terminar la prueba.

Mankar se acercó más a la orilla y, después de cruzar por entre los dos estandartes, vio que en el lago el agua cambiaba de color: se volvía roja, pero sólo un tramo, como marcando el camino a recorrer. El tablón saltó de sus manos y fue a parar al agua, donde se ensanchó unas diez veces su tamaño original y quedó flotando, mostrando las cuatro imágenes que tuvieron que buscar.

—Subamos —dijo Mankar, y todos lo siguieron.

En cuanto todos pusieron sus pies en el tablón, empezó a moverse solo, y los llevó directo por el camino marcado por el agua roja hacia donde estaban Juanma y Devil. El lago brillaba en la noche, pero no se podía distinguir gran cosa, y Mankar sintió un escalofrío. Se escuchaba el salpicar del agua que desplazaba el tablón al moverse velozmente.

Por fin se detuvieron al otro lado del lago y bajaron. Juanma y Devil los miraban envueltos en sus túnicas escarlata y mirándolos con solemnidad.

—Los Guardianes de Nurmengard —dijo Devil, con las manos en el bolsillo, como bien se fijó Mankar—. Felicidades. Han superado la tercera prueba del Torneo del León Escarlata.

Los chicos se miraron, chocaron las manos, se dieron palmadas en las espaldas y rieron. Juanma fue un poco más emotivo que su compañera y aplaudió el logro de los chicos.

—Pueden regresar a su Sala Común a celebrar —dijo Devil, extendiendo su mano hacia el castillo. Y Mankar la vio: era de color blanco.

Estuvo a punto de lanzársele encima.

—¡Vieja bruja! ¡Usted la robó!

Devil se echó para atrás y Mankar se dio cuenta, bajo la luz que los cubría, que la mujer sólo tenía un par de guantes blancos puestos.

—¡Mankar, por Merlín! —le gritó Juanma enfurecido—. ¿Qué diablos te pasa? —El chico lo miró desafiante, pero no respondió—. ¡Ve a tu Sala Común de inmediato! ¡Aprende a respetar!

Mankar abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido. Dio media vuelta y caminó con paso fuerte. Nadie preguntó nada, pero él se sintió pésimo por haber arruinado la victoria de su equipo.

• • •

Estaba muy inquieto. En el fondo dudaba que Devil la hubiera robado. Ella se encontraba en la Sala Común en ese momento, aunque era probable que el robo se hubiera efectuado antes. Vax aseguraba haber revisado con frecuencia si la garra seguía en su lugar. Se sentía muy culpable de haberle cambiado el escondite; al menos en el cofre de Arkadios éste era el primer sospechoso. Pero en aquellas circunstancias, podría tratarse de cualquiera. Se le ocurrían mil teorías.

¿Y si Devil usaba guantes para no demostrar que tenía la garra en su posesión? Pero a la siguiente clase de Transformaciones vio sus manos desnudas y estaban igual de normales que las de cualquier otra persona. Además, ella era humana: no podía fusionar su mano con la garra.

Por más divagaciones que hiciera, no podía llegar a una conclusión.

Se había dado cuenta que había sido un error por parte de Vax no entregarle la garra a los vampiros. Estaría más segura con ellos, y no la habrían robado. Natis habría vuelto a ocupar su cargo de ministra y avanzaría el caso suyo. Y los vampiros no sentirían rabia contra los licántropos. Tal vez estaban preparando alguna venganza. ¡Y pensar que ellos hubieran devuelto la garra en su siguiente viaje al Bosque de la Tinta!

Pasaban los días y las noches y las cosas no cambiaban, no había pista alguna sobre el paradero de la garra. No dejaba de preguntarse quién la tenía, y esperaba que, en caso de que hubiera desaparecido por azar y no por malas intenciones de alguien, se encontrara en buenas manos y no causara ningún daño.

¿Y si las dos garras estaban en manos de la misma persona? Pero era muy improbable. Es decir, ¿cómo esa persona (Mankar reemplazaba esa palabra por «Devil») se habría enterado de que la otra llave estaba allí?

La verdad es que ni él ni Vax dudaban de Arkadios. Él probablemente ni se había enterado que ya no estaba la garra en su cofre, y tampoco se mostraba interesado en ella o en el valor que tuviera.

De hecho, el pobre chico se veía ahora bastante enfermo. Ya no hablaba nunca. Incluso Vax creyó verlo una vez llorando. Y a pesar de eso, seguía estudiando con intensidad y ganando todos los Laberintos.

En una clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, vieron a Bea Gryffindor darle una bofetada, y Arkadios la recibió sin oponerse. Y eso que incluso el chico mostraba increíbles resultados, aun cuando Bea le enseñaba temas más avanzados que al resto de la clase, y él era de primer año.

Un martes por la noche, durante la clase de Astronomía, la profesora mandó llamar a Mankar, y le pidió que bajara de la torre, puesto que alguien lo esperaba en el despacho del director: era Gaby Weasley. Él obedeció, y bajó con entusiasmo de ver a su abuela. ¿Podría por fin hablar con ella? ¿Qué sería lo que ella tenía que decirle?

Pero al llegar a los pasillos del castillo, vio en su mente a Arkadios, a través de los ojos de Vax, susurrando «_¡Labenthium!_».

«Estoy en clase, no puedo ir —se obligó a pensar—. ¡Son sólo cinco minutos!»

—_¡Labenthium!_

Fue transportado al Laberinto y no perdió un segundo: tenía la certeza de que estaban él y Arkadios solos allí. Era su oportunidad definitiva y tendría que aprovecharla.

Así que corrió como nunca. Resbaló y tropezó, pero nunca perdió el impulso: siguió adelante, como si se deslizara. De repente el camino hacia la Copa de los Tres Magos era bastante obvio, no supo si fue instinto o razonamiento lógico, sólo supo que iba por el camino correcto.

Fue dejando atrás rápidamente los letreros, volteando esquina tras esquina, sin detenerse apenas ni devolverse. Funcionaba. Por primera vez aplicó todo lo que había aprendido en tantos meses. No cometería nunca más aquellos errores tontos.

Décimo letrero. Arkadios lo seguía a unos diez metros de distancia. Mankar lo conseguiría, pero sabía que no podía confiarse. Corrió tanto como pudo, deseando tener la velocidad que ahora adquiría en luna llena...

Y escuchó un gemido a sus espaldas. Mankar volteó la cabeza y vio a Arkadios, tirado en el suelo. No regresó para ayudarlo, ni nada por el estilo. Llegó hasta la Copa de los Tres Magos y sonrió triunfal. La tomó en sus manos y se vio transportado en medio del potente destello de costumbre.

Lo había logrado. Por fin. Había vencido al Rey del Laberinto. Podría imaginarse siendo llamado bajo ese título. El título que debió serle otorgado cuatro meses atrás.

Cayó sobre la plataforma de los ganadores y contempló el letrero que anunciaba su victoria. Pensamientos egocéntricos se agolparon en su mente.

—Felicidades... —susurró Arkadios, y salió corriendo en dirección al castillo antes de que Mankar pudiera hacer más que mirarlo.

Se sintió un poco culpable. Pero tenía lo que quería.

Tras contemplar la Copa unos segundos más, decidió que era hora de ir al despacho de Vito, pues Gaby lo estaba esperando. Sin embargo, se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo. Lograrlo una vez significaba la capacidad de hacerlo todas las veces que quisiera. Aunque su rival estuviera enfermo o incapacitado, lo había hecho. El Rey del Laberinto.

Cuando se hallaba ya por el cuarto piso, vio a través de los ojos de Vax. Arkadios estaba acostado boca abajo en su cama, jadeando y dando puños a la almohada.

—_Todos los esfuerzos... No es justo... Nadie ha logrado antes..._

_Vax estaba de pie junto a él._

—_No estés mal, ¿sí?_

_Arkadios levantó la mirada, con los ojos enrojecidos, llenos de ira._

—_¿Mal? ¡Por favor! ¡Esto es culpa tuya! Ahora soy un monstruo, y todo por ti._

—_¿Por mí?__ ¿Qué tengo que ver yo? —preguntó Vax asustado._

—_¡Sí! —gritó Arkadios, incorporándose—. Si no hubieras llegado, todo seguiría siendo normal._

—_¿A qué llamas normal? ¿A exigirte como si fueras un caballo de carga? Además, yo no he entorpecido tu vida. Ni siquiera hablamos nunca._

—_Por favor... No me hagas reír._

—_¡Qué demonios te sucede! ¡Perdiste el Laberinto y qué va a pasar! —dijo Vax, agitando las manos y señalándolo._

—_Es un fracaso. No he recibido toda esta educación para fallar. No he puesto todo mi empeño en esto en vano._

—_¡Qué dices! ¿Qué te enseña esa Bea Gryffindor?_

—_¡No te atrevas a pensar en contarle! Lo que me espera sería... terrible..._

_Vax lo miró sin responder, supo que estaba literalmente loco._

_»Todo este tiempo pensé que... se cumpliría la predicción de esa mujer de la manera más dolorosa. Y así será si no hago nada para cambiarlo._

—_¿Predicción? ¿La adivina del Wizentro?_

—_¿Qué... qué sabes tú? —preguntó Arkadios alarmado._

—_Mankar no te va a matar —dijo Vax con impaciencia._

—_No. Por fin lo he comprendido —susurró Arkadios—. Él no me iba a matar, pero me haría entender que finalmente debía pasar. Él no tiene la culpa de mi fracaso. Pero tú —lo señaló con la varita— sí eres el culpable. El castigo que me espera será insoportable. Pero es por ti que sufro esta agonía que pronto será peor que la muerte._

_Vax retrocedió un paso al verse apuntado. Arkadios tenía los ojos desorbitados. _

—_No entiendo de qué me hablas._

—_Y no mereces entenderlo. Adiós, Vax. ¡Avada Kedavra!_

Los ojos de Mankar se tornaron verdes mientras veía horrorizado la escena, el mismo color del rayo que había salido de la varita de Arkadios, que apuntaba directamente a sus propias sienes. El cuerpo cayó inerte en el suelo y la varita salió volando. Se había suicidado. Y de sus razones responsabilizaba a Vax, es decir, a Mankar. Se habían cumplido las palabras de la adivina.


	24. La profeta

**Capítulo 24: La profeta**

Todo se volvió muy confuso entonces. Mankar apenas se dio cuenta de que estaba tirado en el suelo, apoyándose con los brazos temblorosos extendidos a sus espaldas. Percibió el pánico de Vax y muchas emociones se juntaron en él también. Respiraba a tal velocidad que creyó estar cerca de perder el conocimiento.

_¿Qué hago, Mankar?_ —exclamó horrorizado Vax, y al parecer mentalmente y con su voz.

«No sé... ¡no sé! ¡No puede ser! ¡Se... se mató!». A Mankar poco le importaba que los estudiantes que pasaban por ahí lo vieran en ese estado.

Transcurrieron varios minutos antes de que alguno de los dos se atreviera a hablar nuevamente.

_¡Tengo que avisarle a alguien!_

«¡No! ¿Cómo se te ocurre? ¡Verán que no eres humano, te culparán de su muerte!», respondió Mankar.

_¡Shit! ¡Pero no puedo dejarlo así!_

«Pero, ¿tú crees que van a creer que se suicidó? ¡Por favor, Vax! ¡Te han visto, saben que duermes allí! ¡Empezarán a hacer muchas preguntas!». El pánico no lo dejaba pensar con claridad.

_¿Qué hago?_ —repitió Vax.

«Tienes... tienes la gorra de invisibilidad, ¿verdad? —preguntó Mankar. Vax ni siquiera lo corrigió, sólo asintió—. Póntela. Espera a que llegue alguien. Voy a ver a Gaby. No hagas nada más.»

Vax se limitó a asentir nuevamente e intentó serenarse, sin mirar el cuerpo que yacía frente a él, asegurándose de no tocar nada.

Mankar subió al séptimo piso nuevamente, jadeando y sin poder organizar sus pensamientos. Vaciló al llegar al pasillo donde se encontraba el despacho de Vito, y entonces Vax volvió a hablar.

_Mankaú, por favor, no puedo seguir aquí. Tengo que avisarle a alguien._

«¡No! Si se enteran que estás involucrado, podrías meternos en problemas a Juanma y a mí. ¡Él también sabe de tu existencia! ¡Imagínate lo que dirán si se enteran que yo no estaba en la Torre de Astronomía durante clases, justo cuando esto ocurre! Tienes que esperar a que yo vea a Gaby. Tengo un plan. No salgas del dormitorio.»

Vax empezaba a irritarlo. Mankar avanzó hasta el fondo del pasillo y se detuvo frente a la gárgola.

«¿Cómo era la contraseña?», se preguntó, y revisó en el bolsillo el pergamino que le había dado el muchacho con el que habían enviado la razón de que necesitaban a Mankar.

—Caluga de... manjar —pronunció.

La gárgola, instantáneamente, se hizo a un lado para dejar al descubierto una escalera de caracol que ascendía a la oficina de Vito, muy similar a la de Hogwarts, como era costumbre en Harrylatino.

—Dulces chilenos —refunfuñó mientras subía.

Tocó la puerta, una gran puerta de madera oscura con formas onduladas grabadas en ella, que tenía una extraña aldaba con forma de elefante. Una voz masculina le indicó que pasara, y él abrió.

Mankar se encontró en una altísima sala de forma peculiar, con las paredes repletas de libros y más libros hasta el techo. Había una mesita con algunos libros y pergaminos desordenados, y en ellas también podían verse curiosos artefactos de colores. De la parte inferior de las onduladas paredes, que estaban libres, colgaban planos, cuadros y fotos de paisajes sobrecogedores. No había ni un pensadero ni un fénix, pero sí un Sombrero Seleccionador que descansaba en una vitrina de honor, en una pared cerca de la mitad de la sala.

Al fondo, una mujer pelirroja se había dado la vuelta desde una silla acomodada en sentido contrario, y frente a ella, separado por un escritorio, se hallaba el director de Harrylatino.

—Por fin llegaste —dijo Gaby, aunque su voz no sonó alegre.

—Perdón, abue... Estaba en clase de Astronomía. Buenas noches —saludó a Vito con timidez.

—Bienvenido —saludó Vito con entusiasmo.

Gaby se puso de pie y abrazó al niño. Luego, se separó de él y lo miró a los ojos con desconcierto. Mankar la miró con la boca abierta, el corazón todavía latiéndole muy rápido y respirando con dificultad.

—Cada vez que te veo estás más blanco —comentó Gaby—. ¿Te ocurre algo? ¿Has comido bien?

Mankar intentó asentir con naturalidad.

—Excepto lo... lo que ya sabes...

Gaby no respondió. En realidad, él no le había dicho a nadie (y nunca lo haría por lechuza) la transformación que había sufrido. Al ver a la mujer allí, tan seria, Mankar no fue capaz de decir nada. Y seguramente ella ya lo sabía, ¿no?

El silencio prolongado obligó a Vito a tomar la palabra, y los invitó a sentarse. Mankar nunca había tenido antes trato con el director del colegio, pero no se detuvo a pensar en eso, ya tenía bastantes motivos para temblar de pies a cabeza.

El chico forzó una sonrisa e intentó responder a todo lo que le hablaban como lo habría hecho en situaciones normales.

—Mankar, Gaby viene en representación del Ministerio de Magia para interrogarte.

El chico los miró a ambos con los ojos desorbitados. ¿Su abuela? ¿Qué podía decirle a ella para convencerla de que él no participó en la muerte de Callahan? ¿Acaso ella dudaba de ello?

—Sé lo que piensas —dijo Gaby, con un poco de dureza. Se detuvo un instante, buscando las palabras correctas—. ¡Todo esto es tan confuso! Ni siquiera yo sé la verdad. Por favor, necesito que me lo digas con sinceridad. Yo te creeré y seguiré defendiéndote a ti y a Merlín.

Mankar no captó la mitad del mensaje, pues su mente se hallaba en la torre de Ravenclaw. Pero se limitó a asentir.

«Ahora, Vax —dijo, con el corazón todavía palpitándole muy rápido—, tienes que hacer alboroto, para que encuentren el... el cuer... encuentren a Arkadios.»

_¿Alboroto? ¿Cómo?_ —La voz de Vax era débil.

«Como quieras.»

—Mankar, ¿qué te ocurre? —insistió Gaby.

—Nada —respondió el chico, negando con la cabeza.

—Bueno, ¿puedes contarme, primero, qué sabes de la muerte de Beatriz Callahan?

Mankar tardó unos segundos en empezar, pero contó todo exactamente como había pasado: la profesora había muerto antes de que él hubiera terminado la prueba del Torneo del León Escarlata y, muy seguramente, los Guardianes de Nurmengard habían relatado la misma historia varias veces.

—Pero, ¿qué hay de cierto en que desapareciste del lugar donde descubrieron que el cuerpo de la profesora estaba sin vida? Dicen que no han vuelto a verte desde entonces.

Mankar la miró extrañado.

—Claro que sí me vieron. Yo fui a la Sala Común de inmediato.

—¿Quién te vio?

Los ojos de Gaby vieron cómo los de Mankar se abrían de la impresión. Él no estaba viéndola a ella realmente, pues lo que hacía Vax en ese momento ocupó su atención:

_—¡SONORUS! —gritó Vax—. ¡AAAAAAAAH!_

Empezó a gritar con todas sus fuerzas. Mankar notó muchas cosas dentro de sí. Vax sufría. Llevaba mucho tiempo deseando desquitarse con algo. Notó que, mientras su conciencia gritaba, ésta pensaba en el momento en que fue transformado en vampiro, en la infinita tristeza que le producía el hecho de que, la noche que tanto había ansiado que llegara, la primera noche en que podía tener un cuerpo propio, se viera arruinada por su descuido, porque una desquiciada vampira lo mordió, cambiándolo para siempre. Sufrió porque no tenía a nadie que lo comprendiera, nadie excepto Mankar, pero quería a una familia, a un grupo de amigos; quería aprender, competir... Quería su propia vida. Y quizás lo había tenido todo siempre, dentro de Mankar, pero, ¿acaso ahora no estaba cada uno en su propio cuerpo? ¿Por qué tenía que seguir privado de todo? ¿Y ahora tendría que cargar con la culpa de una muerte, por no decir la impresión que le produjo presenciarla?

Cada segundo que duró el grito se sentía mejor. Los ojos se le empañaban de lágrimas, pero nadie podía verlas, ni aunque alguien entrara, pues nadie podía ver a quien tuviera una gorra de invisibilidad puesta.

Pronto, comenzó a sentirse estúpido gritando. Calló, y luego sólo dijo «Ah. Ah. Ah» repetidas veces, y Mankar no pudo evitar sonreír al imaginar lo graciosa que sería la cara de Vax mientras lo hacía.

Sentía culpa. No sabía que su conciencia sufría tanto. Pero Gaby no esperó hasta que Vax terminara de desahogarse, pues no sabía que Mankar estaba atento a otro lugar.

—¿No lo recuerdas?

Mankar volvió a su realidad.

—No... Pero Haher me vio.

—¿Haher? —preguntó Vito.

—Mi hijo, Haher Roha Weasley —explicó Gaby.

—Pero nadie ha afirmado verte —replicó Vito—. Se ha interrogado a todo el colegio y nadie recuerda haberte visto después de que muriera la profesora.

—¡Eso no puede ser! ¡Yo estuve hablando con él! Salí de la Sala Común a caminar por el castillo, porque necesitaba respirar. ¡Se acababa de cambiar de casa! ¡Hablamos sobre eso!

Los adultos lo miraron sin decir nada. Vito sugirió que llamaran a Haher, pero Gaby se negó: a Mankar lo habían llamado porque estaba en clase, pero Haher estaba durmiendo seguramente. Esperarían al día siguiente.

Mientras hablaban, Mankar vio que Jorge Lupin entró al dormitorio donde estaba Vax. Con pasos lentos, buscó el origen de los gritos, pero no vio nada que se lo indicara. Entonces encontró a Arkadios tirado en el suelo. Se acercó a él para ver si estaba bien. Le habló varias veces y empezó a zarandearlo. Vax no lo resistió y salió por la puerta del dormitorio, y corrió directo a la Sala de Clubes. Mankar suspiró.

Vito y Gaby siguieron interrogándolo. Así fue como Mankar comenzó a relatar su llegada al Bosque de la Tinta, siempre procurando ocultar la existencia de Vax. Especialmente en ese momento era de vital importancia que nadie la conociera. Así, Mankar olvidó por un segundo lo que había ocurrido en el dormitorio de Arkadios, sumergido en su historia.

No iba en la mitad, cuando un estrépito sonó afuera de la oficina de Vito.

—¡Profesor, por favor! —gritó alguien desde afuera, golpeando con inquietud. El director apuntó con su varita a la puerta y ésta se abrió, empujada por un niño pequeño que tenía la túnica de Ravenclaw.

—¿Qué ocurre, pequeño? —preguntó Vito, levantándose de su asiento.

—La... la profesora Fairy Black me ha pedido que viniera a avisarle —decía Jorge Lupin en voz bastante alta, sin poder ocultar sus nervios—. ¡Encontraron muerto a un estudiante!

Vito se quedó helado. Gaby ahogó un grito. Mankar se echó para atrás. Los demás salieron corriendo detrás de Jorge Lupin, y él los siguió apenas consciente de lo que ocurría. Vax estaba oculto en el club de Mankar, a salvo, con las manos cubriéndole la cara, sentado en un sillón.

Jorge los condujo hasta la Sala Común de Ravenclaw. El retrato de una mujer vestida de azul les pidió una contraseña, y los dejó pasar a todos excepto a Mankar, ya que el chico era de Gryffindor.

—Quédate aquí, por favor —le pidió Gaby—. O regresa a clase, si lo prefieres. Esto va a llevarnos tiempo.

El retrato se cerró detrás de ella, y Mankar entró en pánico. Contaba con poder entrar y ver lo que ocurría.

«Regresa a la Sala Común, por favor —le pidió a Vax—. Necesitamos saber qué ocurre»

_No puedo, Mankaú... No me obligues..._

«¡Es importante! ¡Usa la gorra de invisibilidad! ¡Por Dios, Vax, déjate de estupideces!»

Se dio cuenta que el miedo le estaba haciendo perder la razón, e intentó disculparse con Vax. Pero éste ya iba camino de regreso a la Sala Común, sollozando. Un numeroso grupo de estudiantes se agolpaba a la puerta del dormitorio. Vax estuvo a punto de quitarse la gorra para poder abrirse paso entre ellos, pero en ese momento todos comenzaron a atravesarse unos a otros y fue como si no hubiera nadie más. Ahora que la snitch acababa de ser soltada nadie sabría que había alguien allí, pues todo el mundo lo atravesaba como a un fantasma.

En ese momento llegaron por el pasillo curvo Gaby y Vito. Vax se asomó en la puerta e intentó escuchar. Adentro, Fairy hablaba con ellos dos con lágrimas en los ojos. Vax tuvo que entrar, pues no entendía una sola palabra, a pesar del silencio sepulcral que lo rodeaba entre aquella multitud.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que desapareció el cuerpo?

—¡Pues eso, Gabriela! —chilló Fairy—. El niño que me dijo no se atrevió a entrar, y cuando comprobé que el joven Black estaba muerto, fui a buscarlo para que avisara al director. Regresé y no había rastro del cuerpo.

—No puede ser —dijo Vito, sentándose a una cama, poniendo la cara entre sus manos.

Mankar vio a los profesores de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras llegar corriendo por el pasillo junto a Tourniquet Wood, un chico de Ravenclaw cuyo club Mankar había visitado en algunas ocasiones. Mientras Gaby y los demás hablaban arriba, Juanma y Bea Gryffindor entraron a la Sala Común sin apenas dirigirle un saludo. Bea tenía los ojos bañados en lágrimas.

En ese momento, Vax los vio llegar por el pasillo y entraron al dormitorio. La profesora no saludó:

—¿Dónde está? —chilló.

—No lo sabemos —intentó explicar Vito.

—¡¿Cómo es eso? —replicó ella furibunda, sin dejarlo hablar—. ¡¿Cómo me pueden decir que encontraron muerto a mi niño, y ahora que desapareció?

Empezó a sollozar y Juanma la abrazó. Vax no pudo evitar mirarla con pena, y se sintió conmovido.

—Pero, ¿están seguros de que murió? ¿No estará jugando al Laberinto o algo así? —preguntó Juanma.

—_Labenthium_ —susurró Vito con la varita en la mano, pero no ocurrió nada.

—Sí, yo lo vi con mis propios ojos —dijo Fairy, sentada también.

Hubo un instante de silencio, y nadie se atrevió a pronunciar palabra, hasta que el llanto de la profesora Gryffindor empezó a detenerse.

—¡Esto tiene que ser obra del mismo animal que mató a la profesora Callahan! —gritó sin embargo, desconsolada.

—¡No! —respondió inmediatamente Gaby—. Eso no lo sabemos.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿O me vas a negar que no hay pruebas de que ese tal Weasley lanzó maldiciones imperius a los estudiantes de Harrylatino?

Gaby lanzó una mirada asesina, pero le dio la espalda enseguida a Bea, y empezó a registrar el lugar. No tardó mucho en encontrar la varita de Arkadios debajo de su camarote.

—Prueba a ver cuál fue el último hechizo —pidió Juanma.

La auror tomó su varita y juntó su punta a la de la varita de Arkadios.

—_Priori incantatem _—susurró Gaby.

De la unión de ambas varitas surgió una figura diminuta de color gris. Era la sombra de Arkadios. Miró a su alrededor con expresión seria y melancólica, y desapareció enseguida.

—Murió con su propia varita —dijo Vito.

El llanto de Bea y de Fairy se intensificó.

—Pero, ¿quién iba a ser capaz de... de hacerlo? —preguntó Gaby—. Debe haber alguien infiltrado, o algo... Un estudiante no podría, no a esa edad.

—Bea, tú le estabas enseñando las maldiciones imperdonables a tus alumnos.

Todas las miradas se posaron en la mujer.

—¡Por supuesto que eso no es verdad! ¡Sólo Arkadios iba un poquito más adelantado! Él necesitaba prepararse...

—¿Por qué, Bea? ¿Cómo pudiste haberle enseñado eso? —preguntó Vito con mucha seriedad.

—Arkadios era un excelente alumno... —susurró Fairy.

—El chico estaba sufriendo mucho —dijo Juanma—. Estaba obsesionado con ese Laberinto, con los puntos, con ser el mejor de la clase.

—Yo sólo... yo sólo lo quería ayudar a ser el mejor... ¡Tenía que ser el mejor! —gritó Bea, ahora con ira—. ¡Estúpido niñito! ¡Terminaste muerto por débil!

—Cálmese, profesora Gryffindor, por favor —pidió Vito.

Ella lo miró histérica.

—¡No me diga lo que...! —Estuvo a punto de lanzársele encima, pero Juanma la retuvo—. ¡Suéltame! —Forcejeó durante unos instantes, y la ira volvió a convertirse en llanto—. ¡Todo esto es mi culpa! —sollozó—. ¡No debí exigirle tanto! Tenía mucha presión encima... él...

—No —la interrumpió Juanma—. No creo que se haya suicidado. Arkadios estaba compartiendo esta habitación con un vampiro. Lo trajo Mankar Weasley.

_¡Qué maldito traidor estúpido!_ —escuchó Vax a Mankar vociferar, e incluso en voz alta.

—¿De qué hablas? —inquirió Gaby.

—Mankar volvió al bosque ése, en el cual, según él, pasó los tres meses que estuvo desaparecido, y trajo a un vampiro aparentemente civilizado. Creo que era un niño de Ravenclaw que también terminó allá, pero que fue transformado en vampiro, porque podía entrar a esta Sala Común.

—Es cierto —dijo Fairy—. Yo vi a ese niño alguna vez. No lo había visto antes.

—¿Y por qué no habían dicho nada? —preguntó Vito enojándose cada vez más.

—Porque le creí —dijo Juanma—. Es mi culpa.

—No —interrumpió Bea—. Lo han matado con una varita.

—Pero, ¿dónde está su cuerpo? —preguntó Vito—. ¿Cómo explicas que desapareciera? Si es cierto lo del vampiro, no dudo que se lo haya llevado, para... bueno...

Un visible escalofrío sacudió a más de uno, Vax incluido. El chico dio un paso atrás. No podía creer que estuviera escuchando esa conversación. Ahora que Juanma los había traicionado, no sólo creían que él era el culpable, sino que Mankar también estaba implicado.

—¿Entonces está suelto por el castillo ese monstruo? —preguntó Fairy, usando una palabra que hirió a Vax.

—Quizás el chico Weasley sepa dónde está —insinuó Bea.

—Mankar estaba con nosotros cuando ocurrió —dijo Gaby inmediatamente.

—De eso no estamos seguros Gaby... —comentó Vito—. Además, recuerda que Mankar tardó bastante en llegar al despacho...

—Hay que hablar con el niño que lo encontró —respondió ella.

—Él no sabe nada más, Gabriela —dijo Fairy secamente—. Y está demasiado impresionado por lo que ocurrió. Lo único que sabe es que él y sus amigos vieron a Arkadios llegar a la Sala Común bastante tarde, y se dirigió a los dormitorios sin mirar a nadie más; probablemente acababa de llegar del Laberinto.

—Por eso —insistió Gaby—. Si el chico murió aquí, Mankar no pudo hacerlo, porque él no puede entrar a esta Sala Común.

—Pero pudo planearlo con el vampiro —dijo Juanma.

—No hay forma de probar...

—Yo creo que sí —intervino Vito, quien había susurrado un hechizo hacía un momento y, al parecer, había visto algo—. Mankar ganó el último Laberinto.

Vito esperó a la reacción de todos antes de continuar. Gaby se llevó las manos a la boca.

—Lo cual quiere decir —siguió diciendo—, que él no fue directamente a mi despacho, sino que fue a jugar al Laberinto y, muy probablemente, ha visto a Arkadios.

—Ese niño... —dijo Bea con voz débil—. Ese niño es el que una adivina dijo que terminaría causando la muerte de Arkadios.

—¿Qué? —saltó Gaby.

—Él me lo contó. Se conocieron en el local de una profeta, en el Wizentro. Y esa mujer lo pronosticó.

Todos intercambiaron miradas sombrías. Probablemente ninguno admitiría que creía en eso, pero la expresión de cada uno decía lo contrario.

—Lo que es seguro —dijo Gaby— es que el chico murió por obra de esta varita, y que alguien se llevó su cuerpo. Hay que buscarlo en el castillo.

Vax consideró que había escuchado lo suficiente. Los adultos se quedaron callados y él se apresuró en retirarse, antes de que terminara el efecto de la snitch.

_Te acompañaré al bosque. No hay problema si tienes la gorra puesta_ —le propuso Mankar.

Su conciencia no respondió. Se dirigió a la Sala de Clubes y se metió en el primero que vio abandonado.

Algunos de los adultos no tardaron en bajar por la puerta de la Sala Común, y Mankar se vio acorralado por ellos. Él procuró decir la verdad a todas las preguntas, y no tuvo más opción que admitir que había entrado al Laberinto antes de ir al despacho de Vito, pero prefirió decir que no estaba seguro si había visto a Arkadios. Gaby no tardó en preguntarle por el vampiro, y él deseó que Juanma hubiera estado allí para lanzarle una mirada asesina, mientras decía:

—Es cierto. Yo lo traje. Es absolutamente inofensivo y no sabe usar magia.

Todos lo miraron impresionados. Quizás volvía a su mente la idea de que se había suicidado. La cara de Bea Gryffindor se transformaba ante lo que seguramente era esa posibilidad. Y es que no podía ser de otra forma: ella no sólo había ejercido toda esa presión en su hijo adoptivo, sino que le había dado las herramientas para suicidarse, le había enseñado a matarse, y a hacer muchas cosas que no eran propias de su edad. En ese momento, Mankar se dio cuenta de que ella dijo que «Todos pueden aprender lo mismo por igual», sin importar la edad o la experiencia, y por eso Arkadios estaba en clase de segundo curso, pero era el único estudiante de primero que estaba adelantado.

—Pero, ¿sabes dónde está? —preguntó Vito.

—No. Quizás escapó al ver al chico muerto. Tiene debilidad por la sangre...

—Seguramente tanta que se ha llevado el cuerpo —dijo Bea.

Mankar fingió sorpresa.

—¿Cómo así?

—Pues que el cuerpo de Arkadios desapareció —explicó Gaby— y no hay rastro suyo, ni del vampiro.

—¿Arkadios? ¿Arkadios Black?

En realidad, Mankar lo hacía lo mejor que podía, pero sus nervios lo delataban, y no dudaba que estuvieran sospechando de él.

—¡Es terrible! —continuó—. ¿No pueden usar un giratiempo para recuperarlo? Tan sólo era un chico...

Gaby negó con la cabeza, frunciendo los labios con lástima.

—No existen los giratiempos, mi niño. Son un invento de Rowling —explicó con tranquilidad. A Mankar le sentaron pésimo esas palabras—. Juanma está registrando la escena del crimen. Me uniré a él después, pero primero necesito que me cuentes todo lo que sabes, y así podremos buscar a esa bestia.

—Él no es una bestia —se atrevió a decir Mankar—. Si lo es, yo lo soy más. Soy menos humano que él.

Gaby bajó la mirada. Mankar no se sentía así, pero entendía si alguien pensara de él de esa forma. De todas formas, nadie sabía, y su abuela seguramente no lo rechazaría por ese motivo, ni mucho menos. Pero ahora no sentía confianza para contarle nada relacionado con la garra de los vampiros, pues no estaba frente a su abuela, sino a una auror que pondría en duda hasta la última sílaba de lo que dijera. Pero pensó que Juanma no tardaría en revelarlo, así que le contó cuanto sabía, y le explicó que la garra había desaparecido. Gaby era la única que ponía atención; Vito había ido a despertar a los demás profesores y escribir a los aurores.

—Y Juanma estuvo de acuerdo con que Vax se quedara en la Sala Común de Ravenclaw, e incluso nos propuso lanzar encantamientos desmemorizadores si era necesario —concluyó Mankar.

—Nadie sabía la gravedad del asunto —dijo Gaby, más para sí misma—. ¿Y dices que la garra también se perdió?

—No me extrañaría que, quien la hubiera robado, esté detrás de la muerte de Arkadios y la desaparición de su cuerpo y de mi amigo —dijo Mankar, convincentemente.

—¿No sabes quién puede ser el causante?

—¿Y tú quién crees? —dijo Mankar con sarcasmo. Aunque lo cierto era que no sólo sabía que Devil no tenía nada que ver, sino que seguía sin pruebas de que tuviera alguna de las garras, y no sabía para qué podría alguien quererlas. Pero acababa de dar en el clavo, y Gaby había sufrido mucho la traición de Devil.

Cuando Gaby terminó de interrogar a Mankar (o más bien, cuando la conversación se convirtió en una tediosa repetición de explicaciones), le pidió al chico que fuera a dormir a su Sala Común, y que tuviera mucho cuidado. Él, por supuesto, obedeció.

Charló con Vax toda la noche. Decidieron que mantenerse invisible era el modo más seguro de ocultarse, pues la única forma de salir del castillo era atravesando su Sala Común o al Laberinto, y no dudaban que en ambos lugares sobraba la vigilancia.

No hubo nadie que al día siguiente no supiera que había desaparecido un alumno nuevamente y que corría el rumor de que había sido encontrado muerto. Aquello sembró la alarma entre los estudiantes; la noticia causó mucha más impresión que la desaparición de Mankar o Gastón, quizás porque a ellos no los conocían tanto como al Rey del Laberinto o porque todo el mundo estaba agitado con la muerte de Callahan. Pero lo que indignó a Mankar era que nadie parecía estar triste o sentir lástima por ello; al contrario, muchos celebraban que por fin estarían libres de ese fastidioso chico que no dejaba ganar un Laberinto a nadie.

A Mankar le partió el corazón ver a Atena, la hermana de Arkadios, llorando amargamente por él en más de una ocasión. Andrea Delacour intentaba consolarla, pero lo cierto es que ambas estaban muy dolidas, por ser cercanas a él.

Un equipo de aurores llegó a Harrylatino para investigar lo ocurrido. Gaby trabajaba con ellos arduamente, pero no encontraron mayor pista que las que ya sabían. Entre interrogatorios, inspecciones y discusiones, no quedó tiempo para absolutamente nada más, y el caso del padre de Mankar quedó congelado nuevamente.

De todas formas, el chico estaba más bien concentrado en ocultar a Vax hasta la luna llena, noche en la que contaba con que ambos regresarían al Bosque de la Tinta. Su conciencia no podría quedarse allí, pero Mankar esperaba poder volver a hacer que Vax entrara a su mente, al menos para que dejara de esconderse y pudiera estar más tranquilo, pues dormir solo en un club lleno de telarañas era deprimente.

Lo bueno era que, desde la muerte de Arkadios, sólo quedaban tres días para la luna llena. Aún así, fueron días bastante duros. Pero al parecer a nadie se le había pasado por la cabeza que el viernes siguiente Mankar sufriría la transformación propia de su condición.

En esta ocasión, Mankar prefirió no contarle nada a Boggart. No quería que la información lo alterara, y creyó que era mejor esperar a que las cosas se calmaran un poco. Por eso, la noche del viernes Mankar y Vax entraron solos al bosque, contentos por fin de estar en un lugar en el que no fueran espiados y que pudieran hablar con tranquilidad, viéndose las caras que una gorra invisible había ocultado hasta el momento.

No buscaron el refugio que Mankar y Boggart habían construido. Confiaban en que no lo necesitarían. Además, no serían capaces de pasar una noche entera atrapados bajo tierra. Intentaron seguir el sendero para no encontrarse en el nido de alguna criatura peligrosa.

No sabían si funcionaba así, pero antes de que caminaran al menos lo que estaban acostumbrados a recorrer, la luna se llenó.

El dolor encegueció a Mankar nuevamente. Lo único que deseó fue que se acabara, o hubiera preferido morir. Era una tortura insoportable. Su visión se tiñó de rojo mientras sentía que su ropa se desgarraba, y se maldijo por olvidar cambiársela.

Cuando volvió a reconocer su entorno con la ayuda de sus sentidos, todo se hizo muy confuso. Le dolían mucho las extremidades y la columna. Intentó colocarse a cuatro patas, pero no pudo evitar sorprenderse de lo largos y peludos que eran sus brazos de licántropo.

Había visto ese lugar antes... Era allí a donde pertenecía. No podía desear estar en otra parte: libre de problemas y con las personas que más quería. O bueno, al menos así era en uno de los extremos del Bosque de la Tinta, pues en Bloody Swamp ni siquiera lo conocían; a ése lugar debía pertenecer Vax.

Y ahora que pensaba en Vax, se dio cuenta de que había una peste muy cercana a él. No le producía asco, era una sensación que iba más allá: desprecio, odio, repulsión.

Se dio la vuelta y vio, bajo la luz blanca de la luna, a un vampiro alto con cara de niño, con ojos de color escarlata, y una sonrisa burlona. No pudo evitar gruñir y mostrar los colmillos.

Vax dio un respingo y cerró los ojos con fuerza, durante un instante, como si acabara de despertar de un trance. Su expresión cambió de inmediato: ahora fruncía los labios y, con la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás, su mirada reflejaba miedo, o más bien, valentía al enfrentar un miedo.

Mankar, por su parte, dio un paso atrás.

—¿Mankaú? —preguntó Vax con timidez.

Como respuesta sólo recibió un gruñido.

—Te prometí que me controlaría —dijo Vax, dando un paso al frente—. Llevo un mes sin poder oler nada, por culpa del maleficio ése de la nariz tapada.

Mankar no suavizó la mirada, y un vago gruñido seguía escapándose de su hocico.

—¡Reacciona, Mankaú!

El licántropo empezó a ladrar y se lanzó encima de Vax. Éste lo esquivó gracias a que sus reflejos mejoraban con la luna llena.

Vax apuntó a Mankar con su varita, y susurró:

—_Langfradium._

Una llama de fuego, larga y anaranjada, salió disparada hacia el hombre lobo, atándole cada par de extremidades.

—Lo siento, Mankaú...

Pero Mankaú comenzó a aullar. Tristeza, impotencia y rabia se mezclaban en una aguda nota que resonó por todo el bosque. Vax no pudo evitar entrar en pánico.

—Los estás llamando —dijo con el terror en su voz.

Se quedó un instante mirando a Mankar con incredulidad. Pero lo entendía: él no era él mismo esa noche. Éste le devolvió la mirada, con los peludos y rojizos párpados muy abiertos.

—¡Espera! —ladró; su voz era un poco más gruesa pero en el fondo podía reconocerse la de Mankar—. ¡No era mi intención!

Por fin había reaccionado.

«Eso, o es una sucia trampa de licántropo hambriento», se dijo Vax.

—¿Blanco?

—Negro —respondió Mankar—. ¿Puedes entrar a mi mente?

—Lo intentaré.

Vax cerró los ojos y arrugó la frente, intentando concentrarse. Alargó una mano y la posó sobre la cabeza de orejas puntiagudas de Mankar. Éste sintió picazón y tuvo que resistirse a pedirle que se las rascara.

—Rápido, no deben tardar los licántropos —lo apremió Mankar.

—No sé hacerlo, Mankaú —respondió Vax con cierta impaciencia—. Déjame intentar algo.

Dio unos tres pasos atrás para tomar impulso y se lanzó corriendo hacia el licántropo. Saltó en el aire como si se estuviera zambullendo en una piscina, intentando caer justo en la cabeza de Mankar. Éste se quitó de inmediato del camino, y Vax cayó pesadamente sobre la hierba.

—¿Estás loco o no tienes un gramo de cerebro? —preguntó Mankar exasperado.

—¡No sé qué más probar! —se disculpó Vax.

—Creo que sólo puedes regresar si soy humano y estoy en el Bosque de la Tinta. Y ambas cosas no pueden pasar a la vez... a menos que recuperáramos una llave y viajáramos aquí de día.

—No puede ser —se dijo Vax, cerrando los ojos con amargura.

—Tienes que irte —pidió Mankar—. Prométeme que estarás lejos de Bloody Swamp.

Vax asintió.

«¿Puedes escucharme mentalmente?», pensó Mankar.

Esperaba escuchar un «No», pero su conciencia no pareció darse cuenta que Mankar se estaba comunicando con él. Se lo dijo con palabras, y supusieron que era un efecto más de estar transformados en seres que habían sido enemigos eternos.

Se despidieron y, muy a pesar de ambos, Mankar se dirigió a Greeman Place, para que los licántropos no encontraran a Vax y poder mantenerlos ocupados mientras tanto. Y había alguien con quien quería hablar.

Fue corriendo a Greeman Place, ladrando con fuerza para llamar la atención, y así alejarlos a todos del claro, donde estaba su conciencia. El camino no se le hizo muy largo: lo que a un humano le costaba medio día, para un licántropo hiperactivo era cuestión de menos de una hora.

Pero no se encontró con la bienvenida que esperaba. Llevaba un mes sin ver a sus amigos licántropos, pero no había nadie a las puertas de Greeman Place. Desde lejos, el pueblo se veía solitario y fantasmal. Mankar aceleró la marcha porque tuvo un mal presentimiento.

Llegó al pueblo y sus sospechas incrementaron cuando vio que no había nadie en las calles. Ladró y aulló con fuerza pero no obtuvo respuesta. Corrió hacia la Mansión Courtcastle antes que a ningún otro lugar, pues le urgía llegar allí. Las luces de la gran casa estaban encendidas, pero no se detuvo a contemplar el jardín que hacía más de tres meses no atravesaba. También ignoró las estatuas de los hipogrifos que flanqueaban la entrada, y por primera vez hizo caso omiso de la aldaba y la perilla con forma de serpiente que había en la puerta.

—¿Renzo? —llamó a viva voz—. ¿Vila? ¿Laurita?

No recibió respuesta. Sin embargo, un ruido en la cocina le indicó que no estaba solo allí.

Entró sigilosamente y vio a una figura peluda de espaldas, vestida con lo que al parecer era ropa verde desgarrada. No era bastante alta, y Mankar sintió curiosidad, porque no era un hombre lobo como ninguno que hubiera visto antes. Era muy delgado, y los hombros no le sobresalían tan imponentemente, aunque sí eran alargados.

—Tardaste menos de lo que creí —dijo, y Mankar se sorprendió al escuchar no la voz de un feroz lobo, sino de una muchacha.

—Señora Courtcastle —saludó Mankar.

—Llámame Vila, Mankanu —respondió ella, dándose la vuelta y mostrando una sonrisa.

O bueno, parecía ser una sonrisa. Era la primera vez que Mankar veía una mujer lobo (le parecía una falta de respeto llamarla licántropo hembra), y notó con claridad las diferencias entre los géneros. Además de lo que ya había notado, vio que sus orejas no eran tan largas y puntudas como las de Renzo y los demás hombres, sino que eran más pequeñas y delicadas. Su hocico también era mucho más corto, quizás no medía ni siquiera la mitad que el de un macho, y eso le daba la seductora apariencia de un cruce entre felino, canino y mujer. Y quizás era por ser un licántropo que Mankar podía apreciar esas características y considerarlas bellas. O tal vez porque simplemente ese ser seguía siendo Vila.

Pensando en todo ello, tardó un segundo de más en entender el significado de lo que acababa de decirle.

—¿Mankanu? Nunca me habías llamado así.

«Es más, no sabía que supieras mi apellido. O mi nombre», completó mentalmente.

—Bueno, ahora eres de los nuestros, y mereces ser tratado como tal.

—Ah... gracias —respondió Mankar con incredulidad.

Vila se recostó contra la alacena y se quedó mirando al vacío. Mankar echó un vistazo a la cocina, esperando un tiempo prudente para hacer la pregunta que no quería formular sin parecer grosero.

—Hacía pocas horas que me había enterado que vendrías.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Renzo me dijo que ya sabes que puedo ver el futuro.

—Ah... sí —Mankar se sintió tonto por no saber qué decir—. Pero, ¿hasta ahora te enteras? Yo sabía desde hace semanas... Es que en mi mundo la luna no es igual todas las noches, sólo cuando se vuelve totalmente redonda, como la de aquí, es que me transformo.

—Ya sabía lo de las fases de la luna —dijo Vila con amabilidad—. A lo que me refiero es que vendrías aquí, a la Mansión Courtcastle.

—Pero, si puedes ver el futuro, ¿por qué no lo sabías desde mucho antes?

La sonrisa de Vila se convirtió en una mueca de decepción, y Mankar estuvo a punto de disculparse, pero ella habló primero.

—Ven, acompáñame —le dijo, y salió de la cocina por entre las puertas dobles.

Mankar la siguió guardando silencio al principio. Subieron por la escalera al segundo piso, y el pasillo de alfombra verde, a juego con los tapices desgarrados y la ropa de Vila, los recibió exactamente igual como Mankar recordaba haberlo recorrido la última vez.

—¿Dónde está Renzo?

Vila suspiró.

—Tenemos entendido que los vampiros planean hacer una incursión en Greeman Place —explicó—. Últimamente hemos tenido que hacer guardia todas las noches, recorriendo todos los territorios que nos pertenecen. Yo no participo de ella, más que nada porque ellos no quieren que me involucre, pues tengo habilidades que necesitan. Y porque me quieren, por supuesto.

Vila se detuvo frente a las puertas de la biblioteca y las abrió. Mankar volvió a hablar, mientras entraba tras ella. Caminó en línea recta al fondo de la habitación.

Mankar miró a su alrededor con la extraña sensación de encontrarse en un lugar especial. Es que, de hecho, era la primera vez que le permitían explorar más allá de la primera estantería.

—Nosotras no podemos controlar lo que vemos —dijo la licántropa—. Es algo un poco difícil de explicar. No podemos ver nada si no tenemos una vaga idea de lo que queremos ver. Por eso tenemos una visión de nuestros terrenos. No es algo tan poderoso como tener la garra —sacó un par de libros, y miró el sencillo dibujo de una planta mientras terminaba la frase—, pero lo hemos desarrollado lo suficiente para saber pequeños detalles, especialmente los que tienen que ver con nuestro pueblo.

—Pensé que podían saberlo todo —dijo Mankar, ocultando casi por completo la decepción.

—Bueno, la primera vez que llegaste al bosque, Kalli lo supo antes que yo. Incluso te estuvo espiando mientras cruzabas el pueblo. Yo tardé un poco más en darme cuenta que el acompañante de Renzo no era de los nuestros, porque lo último que me imaginaba era que traería un forastero. Kalli lo supo al intentar saber cómo estaban ustedes.

—Pero tú sabías que Javier había desaparecido.

—¿Que había qué? —preguntó, mirándolo a los ojos.

—Es que esa noche Javier se había perdido...

—Ah... Sí, lo sabía. Pero es un poco complicado encontrar algo en el bosque. Nuestro poder sólo nos permite saber que está perdido, no saber dónde buscarlo.

—Y entonces por eso pensaron que los vampiros habían secuestrado a los Guardianes de Nurmengard... a cinco niños —explicó—. Lo creyeron porque los escucharon hablar con él, y él hablaba de otros cuatro niños.

—Sí... no estábamos seguras. Pero lo que vimos nos pareció más que suficiente. Lo que pasa es que, si bien no podemos controlar lo que vemos, siempre llegan a nosotras visiones de lo que necesitamos ver. Si algo amenazara la seguridad del pueblo, nos enteraríamos. Cuando Cami, Kalli y yo nos juntamos, las visiones que tenemos se hacen más nítidas y podemos escucharlo todo con claridad.

Encontró por fin el libro que estaba buscando y lo abrió. Mientras pasaba las páginas, Mankar preguntó:

—¿Y con eso basta? Renzo me dio a entender que su habilidad compensaba los poderes de la garra.

—Podría decirse. Pero no creas que son inútiles nuestras visiones, sólo porque no es un poder tan asombroso como creías. Hay cosas que puedo ver; por ejemplo, sé que Renzo llegará después de que salga el sol.

—Es decir que no lo veré esta noche.

—Además, nosotras tenemos otros poderes: Cami es una excelente deportista y nunca siente cansancio físico, Kalli tiene dentro de sí una sabiduría admirable, y quien escuche mi risa será sanado de las heridas que tenga.

—¿Como el canto del fénix?

—Algo así —No pudo evitar reír, y Mankar sintió esa calidez que sentía cada vez que escuchaba su risa—. Mira. —Vila le extendió el libro—. En este libro está todo lo que me querías preguntar esta noche.

—¿Preguntarte?

—Terminarías haciéndolo, pero en este caso mi visión no se cumplió, porque te respondí antes de que preguntaras.

—Pero es que no sé de qué me hablas —respondió Mankar con una risita, mirando el libro con curiosidad.

—¿No querías hablar conmigo para saber un poco más de tu poder de ver el futuro?

—Bueno, sí, pero...

—Pero crees que ya has perdido esa habilidad —completó Vila—. No hay que creer mucho en las predicciones. Siempre pueden ser malinterpretadas.

—En mi mundo hay mucha gente que dice ser profeta. Pero muchas veces enterarse de una predicción es lo que hace que se cumpla.

—Eso también ocurre aquí —dijo Vila riendo.

—Sí, pero aquí todos te creen, porque dices la verdad.

Vila sólo sonrió.

—La magia que me permite ver el futuro no es la misma que la tuya. Yo la adquirí por herencia, desde que mis antepasados fueron hechizados por Greenman. Dudo que pueda enseñarte a controlar la tuya... Pero quizás te gustaría leer ese libro: lo tiene todo al respecto.

—¡Genial! —exclamó Mankar, que veía las ilustraciones de Greenman con interés.

El tiempo allí adentro se extendió sin que se dieran cuenta. Mankar lamentó no haber podido ver a Renzo esa noche y tener que esperar un mes más para hacerlo. Pero disfrutó mucho compartir esas horas con Vila. Aprendió bastante y, por primera vez, se sintió completamente a gusto en el hogar de los licántropos.

• • •

Vax deambuló por el bosque cerca del límite del territorio de los vampiros, sin salir de ellos. Sabía que estaba a salvo porque no lo encontrarían si no tenían la garra. Obviamente, no iría a Bloody Swamp para que lo torturaran todavía el resto de la noche.

Habían pasado ya varias horas desde que Mankar se había ido. Le molestaba que, por fin de regreso en el bosque, tuviera que esconderse de todo el mundo. ¿Cuál era entonces su lugar? ¿Prisionero en la mente de otra persona? En ese momento prefería eso, pero ni siquiera tenía idea de cómo volver a entrar a la mente de Mankar. E imaginarse pasando el resto de su vida escondido, mientras el otro chico tenía una vida normal, era un pensamiento atormentador.

Pero no tardó en percibir un sonido. Era una voz muy, muy, lejana. Cuando descubrió de dónde provenía, intentó acercarse a ella. Era una voz infantil que sollozaba.

«Javi», pensó Vax.

Siguió caminando en busca del origen del llanto, y en un momento llegó a un claro, mucho más estrecho que el Claro Negro, pero bastante largo, bañado por la luz blanca de la luna.

Allí, acurrucada contra el árbol, estaba la figura que lloraba. Pero no era el hermano de Renzo.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

La criatura se sobresaltó y miró a Vax espantada. Era una niña de ardientes ojos rojos. Se secó las lágrimas mientras decía atropelladamente:

—Sí... yo sólo... es que...

—¿No eres Annie Markings?

Ella asintió.

—Pero yo no te... Ah... el humano que convirtieron la vez pasada. Te acusaron de robar la garra. —Annie se levantó y su cabello liso cayó a sus espaldas, y luego intentó arreglárselo con un moño.

—Vax Callahan. Pero no robé nada.

—¿Y entonces por qué desapareciste?

—No estaría aquí si quisiera —explicó él—. Pero la magia de este lugar me obliga a venir una vez al mes.

—Bueno, de todas formas ellos ya no buscan la dichosa garra —dijo Annie. Le hacía bien cambiar el tema, y pronto se había calmado. Vax no quiso hacer preguntas que le recordaran el motivo de su llanto.

—¿Cómo que ya no la buscan?

—Se enteraron que los licántropos no tienen ni siquiera la de ellos.

—¡¿Que qué?

—Sí, y bueno... se están preparando para una excursión en busca de las llaves.

Vax levantó una ceja.

—¿Crees que me volverán a aceptar en el pueblo?

—Por supuesto que sí. Mi abuela dijo que ya no valía la pena seguir sufriendo por no tener una garra, si después de todo duramos siglos sin saber de ella. Sabe un poco de eso y decidieron no culparte.

—¡Qué buena noticia!

Annie era la nieta de Natis Dumbledore, que Vax sólo conocía de vista, pero nunca había hablado con ella. Estuvieron charlando un buen rato y Vax se sintió contento de poder compartir tiempo con alguien distinto a Mankar que no le tuviera miedo. Terminó contándole algunas cosas de su mundo, e incluso le mencionó la muerte de Arkadios. Annie estaba muy sorprendida.

Por su parte, ella le contó acerca de su familia, y el motivo por el que se encontraba allí. Un muchacho vampiro la había llevado hasta ese lugar y la había abandonado para jugarle una broma de muy mal gusto; ella no sabía regresar al pueblo.

Pero ahora ninguno de los dos estaba triste: se sonreían el uno al otro y habían olvidado por un instante todo lo demás.

De repente, ambos se dieron bruscamente la vuelta hacia la misma dirección. No habían escuchado ningún sonido, pero habían percibido un olor nauseabundo similar al estiércol.

Cuando el licántropo supo que lo habían descubierto, salió de su escondite, avanzando con la lengua afuera y a pasos muy lentos.

—¿Qué hace usted aquí? —preguntó Annie indignada.

—Patrullando —dijo el licántropo con sarcasmo. Era Renzo.

—Usted no tiene nada que hacer en este lugar. Por favor váyase. Está en territorio vampiro.

—Hoy tengo un poco de hambre. ¿No tengo derecho a divertirme un poco? —Renzo se relamió el hocico con su larga lengua.

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Vete de aquí! —exclamó Vax indignado.

Renzo sólo mantuvo su mueca que se asemejaba a una sonrisa burlona. Se puso a cuatro patas y se lanzó hacia los vampiros. Ellos corrieron para esquivarlo, pero él volvió a saltar y los acorraló.

—¿Qué te ocurre, Renzo? —preguntó Vax furioso, mirándolo a los ojos e ignorando sus colmillos afilados.

—Ocurre que cuando una bestia asquerosa como ésta —dijo una voz por detrás— simplemente tiene ganas, pierde toda su capacidad de raciocinio.

—_¡Crucio!_ —exclamó otra voz.

Renzo comenzó a retorcerse y a aullar con fuerza, en el mismo lugar en el que se encontraba.

—Sólo es un animal y sólo sigue su instinto —dijo Natis—. No es capaz de pensar que es obvio que una niña vampira sola en el bosque es una carnada.

Jenn soltó una carcajada, y dejó de apuntar al licántropo con su varita.

—Escúchame maldita basura —dijo Natis en voz baja—. No te quiero volver a ver en este lugar, ¿me entiendes? Porque así como tú quieres divertirte un poco para calmar tus ganas de comer, a nosotros no nos temblará la mano para atacarte.

Natis le dio una patada.

—O si te parece mejor —continuó Jenn—, le haremos lo mismo a tu familia. A tu hermanito menor. ¡Lárgate de aquí!

Renzo no se lo pensó dos veces y escapó corriendo a cuatro patas. Vax no podía creer lo que acababa de presenciar. Pero sabía que los licántropos eran hombres-bestia, y cuando se transformaban en luna llena no eran capaces de pensar.

—Gracias, señoras —dijo Vax.

—No me llames señora —dijo Jenn con una mirada cómplice.

—Como guste, Princesa de las Tinieblas, Reina de la Oscuridad, Ama de la Maldad, Emperatriz del Caos.

Jenn rió de nuevo.

—¡Eso me gusta más! ¡Me encanta!

—¿Tienes la garra, Vax? —preguntó Natis, como si nada hubiera pasado.

—No... no. La verdad es que me la robaron.

—Entonces intentaré regresar a tu mundo de otro modo para recuperarla —dijo Natis con sencillez—. Lamento haberte tratado así la otra noche.

—Está bien... Pero todo está hecho un caos en el ministerio desde que te fuiste —dijo Vax, quien seguía mirando al lugar donde desapareció el licántropo.

—Acompáñanos a Bloody Swamp, ya casi amanece.

Vax caminó con ellas y fue sometido a un interrogatorio, aunque no era tan intenso como los que Mankar recibía en Harrylatino. Cuando llegó la hora de preguntar, no dejó pasar la oportunidad:

—¿Cómo pueden estar tú y Jenn en cuerpos separados a veces, y otras veces no?

—¿Quieres crear a tu conciencia también? —respondió Jenn—. Es muy sencillo, dividirse...

—No, me refiero a que tú entras al cuerpo de Natis cuantas veces quieras, y eres corpórea al salir —explicó Vax.

Natis lo miró extrañada, pues no sabía que Vax supiera tanto al respecto.

—Bueno, es muy sencillo, si hay un poco de práctica —dijo Jenn.

—En realidad es como usar la magia —intervino Natis—, pero ambas debemos estar muy concentradas. Al principio se debía a nuestras emociones, como la magia accidental que causan los pequeños magos de tu mundo. Jenn viaja conmigo al otro mundo cuando yo lo hago, pues no nos podemos separar. Y allá no puede entrar o salir de mi mente.

Aquello demostró las teorías que Mankar y Vax se habían planteado.

No habían caminado muchos minutos más cuando el primer rayo de sol se asomó por detrás de las montañas en un cielo cada vez más anaranjado. Vax se encontró viajando a una velocidad altísima en medio de una luz roja, y se sintió mal al no haberlo previsto para poder despedirse.

Percibió en Mankar el inmenso dolor que le provocaba la transformación en humano, y supo que era el momento idóneo para volver a su cuerpo, según lo que le había dicho Natis.

Mankar se encontró tirado en el suelo, con sólo un pantalón puesto, que más bien parecía un trapo. Buscó a Vax con la mirada y, después de dedicar unos minutos para reponer sus fuerzas, se levantó y lo llamó con la mente.

«¿Vax? ¿Dónde estás?»

_Aquí._

«¿Dónde es aquí?»

_Donde tú lo dices._

«¿Ah?»

_Funcionó._


	25. Antorchas y profecías

**Capítulo 25: Antorchas y profecías**

Mankar se sorprendió al escuchar el rugido del agua, como si hubiera una cascada no muy lejos de donde se encontraba. ¿Qué podría ser, si había recorrido tantas veces la orilla del río y sabía que no había ninguna caída más allá? El fuerte ruido ahogaba el del tranquilo correr del río. Intentó concentrarse y verificar la dirección de la que provenía el ruido, pero no había duda: se encontraba cerca de allí, donde antes no había más que el liso lago de siempre.

Se imaginó varias razones por las que podía producirse el sonido, pero cada una era tan absurda como el hecho de que se hubiera formado una cascada en el plano valle que conducía a Greeman Place. Saltó de una roca a otra tan alto como pudo, tomando con fuerza el estuche que cargaba en los brazos, buscando el origen del sonido a lo lejos, aunque sin muchas esperanzas.

Su olfato le llevaba pocos aromas diferentes al de la vegetación que rodeaba la orilla del río, de pequeños animales que habían marcado su territorio cerca de allí, y de tierra y piedras empapadas por el agua.

No pasó mucho más tiempo antes de que pudiera desvelarse el misterio. Los árboles se hicieron menos densos y por fin se pudo ver el lago. Mankar retrocedió un par de pasos cuando creyó ver una serpiente marina que salía de las aguas, pero pronto comprendió que era demasiado rígida y vertical para estar viva.

Era una columna de agua, del grosor de un roble y de varios metros de alto, que se elevaba sobre el lago, no muy lejos de donde Mankar se hallaba, como si se tratara de una fuente gigantesca. Aquello producía el ruido, y el agua se revolvía con fuerza a su alrededor.

Cuando Mankar supo que no había ninguna pregunta que pudiera responderse sólo observando la escena, echó a andar en cuatro patas con lentitud, sin perder de vista el géiser gigante. De repente, el agua cayó, salpicando a varios metros lejos de la orilla, provocando pequeñas olas que desaparecieron más allá, en el lago. Y fue cuando Mankar advirtió la presencia de tres figuras que revoloteaban cerca de donde acababa de desaparecer la columna de agua. Ahora que el ruido había disminuido, logró captar voces: eran chillonas y gritaban, al parecer, de alegría.

Mankar volvió a ocultarse tras los árboles, y siguió avanzando hacia las personas que jugaban con el agua. Quería asegurarse de su identidad antes de que ellas lo vieran primero; quería evitar a alguien en especial.

Con un rugido del agua, un gran chorro surgió de la superficie y pronto se convirtió en una columna más gruesa y alta que la anterior. Así, se dio cuenta de que las tres personas poseían una varita y conjuraban el gran chorro. La luz de la luna llena no era suficiente para revelar la identidad de las personas, pero algo era seguro: no eran hombres lobo; lo sabía por su contextura y porque se podían sostener en dos piernas.

—_¡Ártiken!_ —exclamó una voz femenina, entre risas, apuntando con su varita mientras corría hacia el agua y saltaba al interior del lago.

Pero antes de que se sumergiera, otra gruesa columna de agua surgió de debajo de ella y, como si se tratara de un ascensor, la levantó hasta el cielo en medio de un caos total.

Mankar abrió mucho los ojos y apretó el estuche que cargaba, consciente de que esa no era magia que pudiera hacer cualquiera.

Las dos columnas subían y bajaban, y desde lejos parecía como si se tratara el juego de dos niños que intentaban saltar más alto, o mejor, como si dos niños compitieran a ver quién escupía más arriba el agua.

Mankar avanzó hacia la única figura que todavía estaba en tierra firme (asumió que las otras dos se encontraban cada una en la parte alta de las columnas), y descubrió que se trataba de una mujer lobo. Ésta se dio la vuelta y miró a Mankar con curiosidad.

—¿Ernie? —lo miró de arriba abajo, confundida ante la negativa de Mankar—. ¿Quién...? Ah... Mankar. Te estábamos esperando.

Él se dedicó a parpadear repetidamente, sin hacer preguntas. La chica gritó hacia el cielo pidiendo que detuvieran el hechizo (en realidad, sonó como una especie de aullido), y el agua cayó de nuevo pesadamente, aún con más fuerza que la vez anterior, empapando de pies a cabeza a Mankar y a la mujer lobo.

Las dos figuras nadaron hasta la orilla del lago en cuanto el agua se calmó un poco, con las varitas en alto, quizás conjurando algún hechizo que les permitiera nadar sin dificultad, y, al salir, se sacudieron con fuerza; la ropa la secaron con su varita.

Mankar reconoció a Vila, y no tardó en deducir que las otras dos mujeres lobo eran Cami y Kalli, aunque no habría sabido decir cuál era cuál sin antes escuchar la voz de ambas.

—¿Me esperaban? —fue lo único que atinó a preguntar.

—Bueno, sabíamos que vendrías aquí —explicó Vila—, y aprovechamos para venir a recibirte.

—Ah, gracias —dijo Mankar, sonriendo—. Aunque conozco bien el camino al pueblo.

—No iremos al pueblo —intervino Cami—. No hay nadie allí. Todos están haciendo guardia.

—Qué extraño, no encontré a nadie...

—Pero quizás ellos sí te vieron a ti —dijo Vila.

—¿Ha ocurrido algo? ¿Por qué siguen haciendo guardia?

Las tres esquivaron la mirada, pero Vila no tardó en responder.

—Han intentado atacarnos —susurró.

Mankar enarcó una ceja.

—Están muy enojados desde que, supuestamente, uno de nosotros intentó atacar a una vampira joven, hace unas semanas.

—¿«Supuestamente»? —preguntó Mankar, sin fingir indignación.

—Ante ellos, hablaremos como si se tratara de una suposición —dijo Vila; era obvio que sabía la verdad—. No hacerlo implicaría el inicio de la guerra.

—Creí que la guerra había iniciado hace mucho... la noche que... que intentaron salvarme de Bloody Swamp.

—Habría iniciado ese día —dijo Kalli—, si ese día ya hubieran sabido que no tenemos ninguna garra en nuestro poder.

—¿Y cómo se enteraron de que no es así?

—No lo sabemos —dijo Vila, lanzando una elocuente mirada a sus amigas—. Pero no saben de nuestro poder. Por eso se atreven a intentar atacarnos.

Mankar bajó la mirada y frunció los labios (o lo habría hecho si su hocico lobuno se lo hubiera permitido tan bien como su rostro humano).

—¿No es peligroso estar en este lugar? —preguntó, sacándose cierta idea de la cabeza.

—No para alguien que esté con nosotras —sonrió Cami.

Mankar se sentó sobre la húmeda hierba y miró a las tres mujeres lobo.

—¿Y es que pasarán así el resto de sus vidas? —dijo—. ¿Los vampiros acechando y ustedes haciendo guardia?

Kalli suspiró.

—Sí —respondió—, hasta que les hagamos frente o se rindan. Es posible que alguna de las dos cosas pase cuando encontremos alguna de las garras.

—Ambas están en mi mundo.

—Y ellos lo saben —dijo Cami.

—Natis ha viajado a tu mundo antes y planea volver a hacerlo. Nosotros debemos adelantárnosle —dijo Vila.

—Pero... ¿cómo planean hacerlo?

—De la misma forma que la primera vez.

—Con ayuda del Dragón Rolo —dijeron a coro. Se miraron y exclamaron—. ¡Telepatía!

Mankar sonrió y se guardó el «En mi mundo se llama "Legeremancia" o "Coincidencia"».

—¿Saben cómo encontrar al Dragón Rolo?

—No lo hemos visto desde la noche que llegaste. Pero podemos guiarnos por las leyendas que existen en torno a él —dijo Kalli.

—Varias de ellas están en el libro que te di. ¿No las has leído? —preguntó Vila.

—¡Ah, cierto! No... —recogió el estuche que tenía a sus espaldas, lo abrió y lo extendió a las tres—. He traído el libro. Quiero que me enseñen a leerlo, porque no comprendo el idioma en que está escrito.

—¿No lo leímos la vez pasada?

—Sí... Vax me... Quiero decir, no entiendo qué ocurre.

Durante el último mes, Mankar había intentado leer el libro que le había dado Vila, pero descubrió que sólo había extrañas runas en él y era incapaz de descifrarlas. Eso era muy curioso, porque recordaba haber leído con la licántropa algunas páginas.

Esa noche había llevado el libro (dentro de un estuche, para que no se estropeara durante la transformación) y se despidió de Vax en el Claro Negro. Quería ir a Greeman Place a pedirle ayuda a Vila con el libro y, nuevamente, con su habilidad de ver el futuro.

Vila tomó el libro y lo abrió.

—Lo que pasa es que si iniciamos una guerra, podríamos molestar al Dragón Rolo. Los vampiros no creen en eso, pero nosotros nos tomamos más en serio las leyendas: «Enemigos antiguos se enfrentarán —leyó—. Si no cuidan el hogar que durante siglos han compartido, despertarán al gigante que cuida el Bosque de la Tinta. El ojo del Guardián se bañará en sangre y el fuego acabará con la guerra. Si no quieren compartir el hogar, nadie tendrá hogar.»

Mankar sintió un escalofrío.

—¿Es una profecía? —preguntó titubeante.

—No —explicó Kalli con seriedad—. Es una amenaza del Dragón Rolo. Uno de nuestros antepasados tuvo un encuentro con él. No sabemos si la criatura le comunicó algo, pero cuando nuestro antepasado regresó y le contó al pueblo su historia, estaba plenamente seguro de que ocurriría. No es una leyenda única en su especie, hay muchas más como esta.

Mankar asintió.

—¿A qué se refiere con que su ojo se bañará en sangre? ¿No significa que el Dragón intervendrá cuando la guerra llegue a afectarlo?

—O bien puede significar que llorará sangre cuando se enfurezca —dijo Vila—. Hasta que ocurra no lo sabremos.

—Ustedes están buscándolo para recuperar las llaves.

—Nosotros queremos protegernos, no atacar a Bloody Swamp —puntualizó Cami.

—¡Renzo atacó sin motivo alguno! —exclamó Mankar indignado, aunque sabía (o esperaba) que de ello no podía culpar a las chicas—. Esas garras son las causantes de todo esto. También causarán la ira del Dragón Rolo, si llega a ser cierto lo que ustedes dicen.

—El Dragón, cuando era joven, robó las garras, y ambas fueron recuperadas —dijo Vila—. Nos pertenecen.

—Y las robó para demostrarles que ustedes pueden vivir sin ellas, ¿no? ¿No fue una advertencia para que dejaran de luchar?

—Estamos haciendo lo posible por evitar cualquier tipo de lucha.

—¿Qué castigo recibió Renzo?

Cami no fingió la indignación causada por la insolencia de la pregunta. Vila decidió simplemente ignorar que Mankar la había formulado.

—Yo no quiero que la historia de mi pueblo termine con esta guerra —susurró, e hizo una pausa y un gesto grave antes de continuar—: Pero no nos quedaremos de brazos cruzados ante el peligro que representa Bloody Swamp.

• • •

Las clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras se suspendieron. La profesora Bea Gryffindor no fue capaz de continuar desempeñando su labor, y solicitó unas vacaciones. Según se decía, eran vacaciones permanentes, pues a Vito no le hizo ninguna gracia que la mujer practicara maldiciones imperdonables frente a los alumnos, y mucho menos que se las enseñara.

Mankar prefería las cosas así. Ahora que lograba adelantarse algo de los tres meses que estuvo ausente del colegio, tenía bastantes trabajos que terminar, y una clase menos significó relajarse un poco más, aunque nunca dejaba de dedicar un tiempo diario para su club, y constantemente seguía intentando obtener puntos para entrar en el top de Gryffindor. También se reunía de vez en cuando con los Guardianes de Nurmengard para hablar sobre la última prueba del Torneo del León Escarlata, que sería el 20 de mayo.

Por eso, cada martes y jueves, se dirigía al salón del tercer piso donde habitualmente tenía clases con Bea, y se sumaba a los deseos de sus compañeros de que no les colocaran un profesor sustituto.

Aunque, si tenían nuevo profesor, esperaba que fuera cualquier persona, excepto Juanma. Mankar nunca pudo volver a ver a su hermanastro con los mismos ojos. Sentía que lo había traicionado, y que simplemente se dejaba manipular por Devil.

_Juanma sabía que yo me quedaba en el dormitorio de Arkadios _—le dijo Vax en una ocasión—. _Y sabía que yo tenía «una reliquia de los vampiros»_.

«¿Crees que él la robó? ¿Y si él tiene la otra garra?», se le ocurrió a Mankar.

En el fondo, le costaba desconfiar de Juanma hasta ese punto. Pero ya no podía fiarse de nadie. Él mismo se lo había demostrado.

Y Renzo también. Había sentido mucho dolor desde que Vax le contó cómo el licántropo los atacó a él y a Annie, llevado totalmente por el instinto... ¿Acaso él mismo, que era relativamente nuevo en esa especie, no había aprendido a controlarse, al igual que Vax? ¿No debería ser él, Mankar, quien estuviera atacando a mordiscos cualquier cosa que se moviera? ¿No debería Renzo, al tener más experiencia, al ser el «príncipe de los licántropos», el que mejor supiera controlarse? ¿O acaso entre más tiempo se es hombre lobo, más difícil es ser humano? ¿O acaso de eso se trata ser licántropo?

Todos esos sentimientos encontrados lo habían hecho actuar a la defensiva en el Bosque de la Tinta. Apretó los labios y cerró los ojos con tristeza.

_No pienses más en eso. No tienes que ser como él_ —le dijo Vax.

«No. Pero no deja de decepcionarme. ¿Sabes? Su hermano será como él cuando crezca. ¡Y es sólo un niño inocente!»

_Mankaú, los licántropos tienen sus reglas. Tal vez permitan atacar a los vampiros._

«Obvio que no —respondió Mankar enojado—. ¿No ves que todos temen que empiece una guerra? Lo hizo a espaldas de Vila.»

_Y ahora que lo sabe, se asegurará de que sus demás hijos no hagan lo mismo. No te engañes, tú sabes que no te interesa si Javier seguirá el ejemplo de Renzo o si crece aprendiendo a no comportarse como animal._

«Sí me interesa.»

_¿Y qué importa? _—dijo Vax—. _Nunca vendrán a este mundo. Sólo se matarán entre ellos, no harán daño a nadie más._

«¿Es que no te escuchas cuando hablas? —preguntó Mankar—. ¿Cómo puedes conformarte con que sea un monstruo sólo porque no lo sean en nuestro mundo? Estuvo a punto de matarte.»

_¿Estamos hablando de Renzo o de Javier?_

«¡Es lo mismo! ¡No me importa si ya era un monstruo antes, el caso es que lo es! ¡Y si no piensa cambiar, no tiene por qué convertir a nadie más en uno como él!»

_Cada quien escoge qué ser. Tú no eres como él. No deberías avergonzarte de ser un hombre lobo. Pero sí deberías estar orgulloso de ser humano._

Mankar no tuvo cómo responderle a Vax. Sabía que tenía razón. No podía hacer nada para cambiar lo que ocurría. Seguramente Renzo y muchos más licántropos o vampiros ya se comportaban así desde mucho antes; no era algo que se cambiaba de un momento a otro. Pero no quería volver a acercarse a él nunca.

Resonaban en sus oídos las palabras que vio en la memoria de Vax: «animal asqueroso sin capacidad de razonamiento». ¿Era eso lo que opinaban los vampiros de los licántropos? A veces deseaba inútilmente cambiarse de bando, quizás para demostrarle a Natis que no todos eran iguales... Natis, una vampira que después de vivir tantos años entre humanos aprendió a superar su instinto.

La verdad dejó en shock a Mankar durante días. Se odiaba por sentir aquello, pues en el fondo siempre supo que las cosas eran así, e incluso mejores de lo que creía. Aquella mañana de noviembre Renzo se presentó como un ser humano tan amistoso... Y durante los siguientes días se ganó con mucha facilidad la confianza y el aprecio de Mankar. Sabía que era un hombre lobo, pero en cuanto comprendió que podían hablar, comunicarse, pensar, a diferencia de los licántropos de su mundo, asumió que, especialmente Renzo, no era tan malo después de todo.

Ahora deseaba cada vez más atrasar la llegada de la siguiente luna llena, y quizás por eso daba la impresión de que el tiempo transcurría más velozmente que nunca, y en menos de lo que Mankar creyera, llegaría el 20 de mayo.

Hasta que llegara ese día, procuró repartir su tiempo entre sus otras preocupaciones.

Gaby se había ido de Harrylatino un par de semanas antes. Le afectó mucho que mataran a un estudiante estando ella en el colegio y tener que marcharse dejándolo impune. No lograron encontrar ni una sola pista que los llevara a un sospechoso. Nadie sabía nada, no había rastro del vampiro que supuestamente había matado a Arkadios. Y lo peor es que tampoco parecía que pudiera avanzar el caso de Merlín.

Mankar ya se estaba resignando a esperar a las vacaciones para poder ver a su padre por fin y encontrar la forma de sacarlo de prisión. Dudaba que una simple declaración lo ayudara mucho, en especial desde la muerte de Callahan, y por eso quería hablar con él para intentar hacer algo.

Quizás si... si lograba encontrar la forma de que Natis regresara del Bosque de la Tinta... Ella sabía que Merlín no tenía culpa en la muerte de los directores de Harrylatino; de hecho, ella no lo había culpado. Seguro fue Devil. Por eso, le había pedido a Vax que hablara con ella en la última luna llena, que le contara sobre su padre y que se enterara de todo lo posible en Bloody Swamp.

Sin embargo, para su conciencia no resultó nada fructífero el viaje, pues en el pueblo de los vampiros no se encontraba Natis ni nadie con quien hablar de algo importante. Para Mankar tampoco, de todos modos, pues mientras estuviera en el mundo de los humanos le era imposible leer el libro de Vila. Aunque, al menos, ahora había aprendido un nuevo hechizo.

Tuvieron que seguir soportando quedarse con ganas de conocer la respuesta a las mismas preguntas de siempre. Había alguien que había matado a Callahan, enviado a Mankar al bosque y robado la garra del vampiro. Era más fácil pensar que ese alguien era la misma persona en los tres casos. Pero, ¿cómo demostrar que era Devil? ¿Cómo desenmascararla? Muchas preguntas se amontonaban en su mente. Y, en esos días más que nunca, deseaba poder ver el futuro, y también el presente y el pasado al igual que Vila, Kalli y Cami.

El mes de mayo fue pasando tan fugazmente como abril. Mankar cada vez dormía menos, y cuando lo hacía, tenía pesadillas y sueños desagradables, tan confusos que al despertar no recordaba más que un destello de color.

Se acercaba el gran día. Por fin. Los Guardianes de Nurmengard estaban en la gran final del Torneo del León Escarlata. Y sólo tres equipos tenían el honor de disputarla. El nombre de los ganadores se grabaría para siempre en la historia de Gryffindor. Y los Guardianes estaban muy confiados en que se llevarían el oro. Lo tenían todo para ganar. Podían hacerlo. Sin embargo, Vax sorprendió a Mankar con una noticia, un par de semanas antes de la última prueba:

_La final es el 20 de mayo. Luna llena._

—¿QUÉ? —gritó Mankar.

«¡Esa maldita bruja! ¡Y su mascota Juanma! Programaron a propósito la final el día que yo no podré participar. Son unos...»

_Cálmate Mankaú. Las finales del Torneo de la Serpiente Verde, del Águila Azul y del Tejón Dorado se llevarán a cabo el mismo día._

«¿Y qué haré entonces?»

_Los Guardianes saben de tu condición. Avísales, pero ayúdalos hasta donde puedas. Y cuando regresemos al Bosque de la Tinta, sólo quedará esperar que hagan lo mejor posible._

Mankar estuvo tan enojado que terminó desquitándose con Vax nuevamente. Su conciencia lo soportaba hasta cierto punto, y quizás lo entendía, pues Mankar estaba sometido a bastante presión, con tantos problemas sin resolver; prefería permitirle que se obsesionara con los puntos siempre y cuando no terminara como Arkadios.

El paradero del cadáver de Arkadios seguía siendo un misterio. No había pistas de absolutamente nada. Vax se culpaba por haber escapado cobardemente, pero Mankar no se lo reprochaba. Al menos esta vez él no era sospechoso, pues con la declaración de Juanma, lo que se buscaba era un vampiro que nunca apareció.

La noticia se había regado como pólvora en el castillo. Tuvieron que pasar varias semanas para que por fin las personas perdieran ligeramente el miedo al andar por los pasillos. Pero conforme fue acercándose la noche de la final de los Torneos, todos fueron olvidando lo que había ocurrido y empezaron a recuperar la confianza.

Pero la noche de la última prueba, todavía había alguien que no había podido superar lo ocurrido. Mankar encontró a Boggart muy nervioso en el Gran Salón; se sentía aliviado de que su equipo no estuviera en la final, pues suponía que ellos eran quienes más peligro corrían.

—Han pasado muchas cosas este año —le dijo a Mankar—. Creo que, si los Torneos no han sido una excusa para que ocurran, son una oportunidad para que aquellos con malas intenciones las hagan. Los Torneos mueven masas, acaparan la atención de todo el mundo. Hoy es la final y las cuatro casas estarán demasiado ocupadas animando a sus equipos que podrían dejar que algo ocurriera... Todos debemos tener mucho cuidado... —miraba a Mankar con el dolor en los ojos, como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

—Es decir que... esta noche, la persona que robó la garra de vampiro... ¿hará algo?

—Cuenta con ello.

Siguieron comiendo en silencio; Mankar en la mesa de Slytherin, ignorando las miradas de desagrado de los demás miembros de la casa.

El techo del Gran Salón dejaba ver un cielo cubierto de nubes oscuras. Mankar sintió miedo. Saldría la luna y él regresaría al Bosque de la Tinta. ¿Y si ocurría algo en Harrylatino mientras él no estuviera? No era que pudiera hacer mucho para evitarlo, fuera lo que fuera, pero su ausencia durante la noche podría ser motivo para inculparlo, y Mankar no quería regresar a la mañana siguiente sin saber qué esperar.

Los cuatro jefes de casa (Selene Savage reemplazaba a la profesora Callahan) empezaron a pasar por las mesas pidiendo a los estudiantes que fueran a sus Salas Comunes, pues la hora de inicio de la prueba final estaba por llegar. Boggart abrazó efusivamente a Mankar y le deseó suerte. Se despidieron y Mankar subió a la Sala Común de Gryffindor muy nervioso y pensando con seriedad las palabras de su amigo.

Al llegar, vio a todos sus compañeros de casa aglomerados en la sala principal, pero él decidió subir antes a su dormitorio y terminar de prepararse.

Ron, Rob, Tarru y Lacrimosa estaban allí esperándolo. Todos estaban pálidos y no sabían qué decir. Mankar sólo los miró uno por uno, ninguno pareció darse cuenta de su presencia. Estaban muy nerviosos.

—Un elfo ha traído estas capas —dijo Rob a Mankar, levantando la suya—. Las deben usar los finalistas del torneo. Hay una encima de tu cama.

Mankar la examinó y la sintió muy agradable al tacto. Se la colocó y se sintió unos centímetros más alto y un poco más robusto.

Tomó su gorra de invisibilidad (quizás la necesitaría en la prueba, o al menos cuando volviera del Bosque de la Tinta semidesnudo) y los volvió a mirar a todos.

En ese momento, Ron Lesson levantó la mirada.

—Antes de que bajemos... ya va a comenzar la final, pero quiero decirles algo antes...

Hizo señas para que los demás Guardianes se acercaran, y así lo hicieron ellos. Se juntaron en una especie de círculo, no muy separados unos de otros.

—Nosotros somos mucho mejores que esos... ¿Cómo es que se llaman?

—Creo que ni siquiera tienen nombre —dijo Mankar—. Y el otro equipo tiene un nombre muy tonto, pero no recuerdo cuál es. Algo en inglés.

—Como sea. No son nadie. Y mucho menos comparados con nosotros.

La actitud prepotente de Ron, por primera vez, no pareció incomodar a nadie. Mankar sintió confianza. Sabía que podían lograrlo.

—Hice esto para ustedes —dijo, sacando algo de un bolsillo de su pecho. Les mostró unas cadenas doradas, de las que pedían cinco colgantes triangulares—. El símbolo de los Guardianes de Nurmengard —dijo emocionado.

Cada uno tomó su propia cadena y la examinó. No era «el símbolo de los Guardianes», sino el de las Reliquias de la Muerte, pero nadie quiso aguar el momento. Quizás Vax, pero no lo hizo. De todas formas, muy lejos, el mismo símbolo triangular con un círculo y una línea vertical en el medio se hallaba pintado en los muros de la prisión de Nurmengard.

—Vamos a ganar —fue el breve discurso de capitán de Mankar.

Los cinco salieron del dormitorio con la frente en alto y el corazón latiéndoles rápido, pero sin temor alguno y con la plena certeza de que ganarían. Lo conseguirían sólo si se concentraban durante todo el tiempo.

El sol no se había ocultado aún; faltaban varias horas para que Mankar sufriera los efectos de la luna llena. Sus compañeros lo entendían y tenían claro que debían continuar con la prueba incluso sin él, pero ninguno accedió a tomar la capitanía.

Su llegada a la Sala Común atrajo la mitad de las miradas. Sus compañeros de Gryffindor los veían atentamente, unos con asombro, otros con envidia, y algunos sólo tenían ojos para las capas escarlata.

Los Guardianes de Nurmengard avanzaron en fila y caminaron hacia la plataforma. Subieron a ella y ocuparon su lugar junto a los otros dos equipos finalistas.

Los estudiantes seguían charlando animadamente, todos con altas expectativas de la prueba final del torneo. Sobre la plataforma, quince niños de tres equipos miraban cada uno un punto fijo en el vacío, y quizás pocos pensamientos cruzaban su mente.

El silencio se hizo inmediato cuando la estatua del León Escarlata cobró vida y lanzó un potente rugido.

—Bienvenidos —dijo una voz masculina. El león saltó de su pedestal y se quedó mirando a los estudiantes. Por la cara boquiabierta que tenían, era imposible saber qué tenía la mirada del león—. Tres equipos de valientes han llegado hasta esta noche, y sólo uno se consagrará Campeón del Torneo del León Escarlata.

Y lanzó otro rugido.

«¡Oh, Aslan!», exclamó Vax en su mente.

Los ojos de color rubí del animal se posaron en Mankar un instante, y el chico no pudo sostenerle la mirada mucho tiempo.

—Los Guardianes de Nurmengard —dijo, como evaluándolos—. Nunca olvidarán esta noche.

Les dio la espalda y continuó:

—Red Spammers. Leonas de la Copa. ¿Cuál de ellos pasará a la historia? Sólo uno logrará superar la más difícil de las pruebas. Y ya no es momento de arrepentirse.

Rugió una vez más, y de las sombras apareció la profesora Devil, con una capa negra y la cabeza descubierta impecablemente arreglada. Una sonrisa de placer se escapó de sus labios, mientras contemplaba los tres equipos que se formaban sobre la plataforma del León Escarlata. En sus manos llevaba un cofre no muy grande, como si fuera una bandeja.

Dedicó una reverencia al león y abrió el cofre.

—La Casa de los Valientes representa al elemento del fuego. Fuego, como el fénix que renace de sus cenizas. Allí en la fogata que los calienta en la noche o en el incendio que arrasa con los pueblos, están representados ustedes, caballeros del coraje. Las más nobles cualidades están reservadas para esta casa, y ustedes son dignos de portar el nombre de Gryffindor, el legendario guerrero que realizó heroicas hazañas antes de dedicarse a transmitir su conocimiento a sus aprendices.

Hizo una pausa y Devil avanzó un paso, extendiendo el cofre al capitán del primer equipo.

—El fuego será crucial esta noche. En este cofre hay un par de antorchas para cada uno. Tómenlas —Devil avanzó rítmicamente y cada capitán tomó dos antorchas con forma de cono de punta gruesa, mientras el león seguía hablando—. Tendrán que encontrar la llama del Fulgor Escarlata y llevarla a través de los distintos obstáculos, cada uno les otorgará una profecía, y no permitir que el fuego se extinga. Al final colocarán las cinco profecías y las antorchas en su lugar correspondiente y convocarán al más grande poder de Gryffindor. Las diferentes pruebas les dirán qué hacer y a dónde ir; podrán deducir las pistas si tienen las capacidades que les enseña la Casa de los Valientes.

Mankar miró las antorchas. Tenían una forma extraña, ligeramente arqueadas. En la punta había algo que parecía ser un espacio para colocar algo. La superficie era rugosa, como el tronco de un árbol.

El león se detuvo y lanzó una mirada hacia la ventana. Quizás miró a cada niño hasta que todos se sintieron tan acobardados que se hicieron a un lado, o quizás simplemente fue un hechizo, pero se despejó un camino entre la plataforma y el gran ventanal, que se abrió de par en par. El león rugió y dos llamaradas aparecieron sobre la alfombra y la cruzaron hasta llegar a la ventana, donde no se detuvieron, sino que siguieron avanzando a una gran velocidad y cruzaron el cielo hasta perderse de vista.

—El camino está marcado. Ésta es la prueba final del Torneo del León Escarlata. ¡Que gane el mejor!

Los equipos no lo pensaron dos veces y se lanzaron corriendo a través del camino demarcado por el fuego, justo en el momento en que las chicas empezaban a gritar y todos animaban a su equipo predilecto.

Mankar fue el primero en subir hasta el gran alféizar. Confiado, siguió corriendo como si no tuviera el vacío bajo sus pies. Y no lo tenía: sus pies se apoyaban a cada zancada en un suelo invisible con dos altas barreras de fuego a ambos lados. Detrás suyo, cuatro pares de pasos lo seguían de cerca, y no necesitó mirar para ver que se trataban de los Guardianes de Nurmengard.

El camino fue ascendiendo y girando, y aunque empezaban a perder el aliento, no se detuvieron. Mankar miró a sus espaldas y no vio rastro de los otros dos equipos. La trayectoria terminó en lo alto de una torre. Era la Torre de Astronomía, la más alta de Harrylatino.

Sobre una especie de plato dorado, que colgaba de unas varillas, en el centro de la azotea, ardía el Fulgor Escarlata. Iluminaba cálidamente las almenas y la gran alfombra roja circular que había debajo.

Mankar miró a los demás. Le entregó una antorcha a Rob y avanzaron juntos los cinco. Antes de que llegaran a la alfombra, una figura alta se materializó frente a ellos, como por obra de un fuego espontáneo.

—Vaya, los primeros en llegar —dijo un hombre anciano de barba larga y plateada que los miraba con unos destellantes ojos azules a través de unas gafas de media luna.

—Profesor Dumbledore, buscamos la llama del Fulgor Escarlata.

—Es lo que ve aquí, señor Weasley —dijo sencillamente el profesor.

Mankar no supo qué responder, y avanzó un paso más. Pero en el momento que pisó la alfombra, el Fulgor Escarlata se apagó. Los cinco chicos se acercaron al plato dorado, a la espera de que se encendiera nuevamente, pero no ocurrió nada.

Regresaron con Dumbledore, y antes de que Mankar pudiera preguntarle nada, el fuego volvió a cobrar vida.

—No podemos tomarla si pisamos la alfombra, ¿cierto? —dedujo Rob.

—Aparentemente —sonrió el director de Hogwarts.

—Y no funcionará _Accio_ —supuso Lacrimosa, pero no recibió respuesta.

Hubo un instante de silencio en el que todos intentaron concentrarse en encontrar la solución. Mankar se preguntaba cuántos segundos faltarían para que los alcanzaran los demás equipos, y por ello no podía pensar con claridad.

—Cuando no vemos el camino en frente de nosotros, solemos sentir miedo —dijo Albus Dumbledore, dándole trascendencia a sus palabras—. Pero cuando no podemos ver, olvidamos que podemos escuchar.

Mankar esperó unos segundos para encontrar diferentes significados a sus palabras. «Escuchar». Miró a sus compañeros y se preguntó qué debía escuchar exactamente. Intentó percibir algún sonido proveniente del fuego, pero no tuvo éxito.

—Si no vemos el camino frente a nosotros, ¿hay que buscar otro camino? —preguntó Tarru.

Dumbledore sólo lo miró con sus ojos bondadosos, sonriendo.

Mankar empezó a recorrer el perímetro de la alfombra, con la antorcha en la mano, en busca de alguna pista de lo que debían hacer. Luego, la atravesó y estudió el plato donde acababa de apagarse nuevamente el Fulgor Escarlata. Miró bajo éste y alrededor, sin éxito.

—¡Tómalo, Mankar! —exclamó Ron.

Salió disparado de donde se encontraba para reunirse con Mankar, y Tarru lo siguió. Se detuvieron en cuanto pisaron la alfombra, con cara de confusión.

—Estaba prendido mientras estabas mirándolo...

—Se apagó cuando entré —explicó Mankar—. ¿O sea que es invisible para la persona que está sobre la alfombra?

—Yo lo veo encendido —dijo Lacrimosa, que estaba afuera.

—Yo también —dijo Rob.

Mankar se irguió rápidamente y se dispuso a dar un paso hacia ellos, pero soltaron un gemido.

—¡Quédate quieto! —gritó Rob.

Su cara y la de Lacrimosa mostraban miedo y asombro.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—¿No lo ves? ¡Hay fuego por toda la alfombra, alrededor tuyo!

En cuanto lo pronunció, unas llamas se extendieron a sus pies, formando espirales en la alfombra, creciendo hasta convertirse en muros, como una especie de laberinto. Mankar volteó la vista hacia el Fulgor Escarlata y lo vio encendido, pero en ese mismo instante todo el fuego del lugar se apagó.

Al regresar la mirada a sus compañeros, el fuego volvió a la vida, más alto y llameante que antes. Mankar sintió el calor sofocante y no supo a dónde moverse. Ron y Tarru se juntaron espalda con espalda, sin saber exactamente qué hacer.

—Tiene que haber una salida —dijo Tarru.

—Pero no puedo ver nada... —Lesson miró a Mankar y cambió de expresión; relajó su cuerpo—. ¡Vamos, antes de que se encienda de nuevo!

—¡Ron no te muevas! —gritó Mankar—. ¡El fuego no está apagado! ¡Cuando vemos de frente el Fulgor Escarlata, nos hace creer que se apaga! Si lo dejas de mirar verás prenderse el fuego otra vez.

—Pero si no veo el fuego, ¿por qué le debo temer? Quizás no hay fuego aquí. A eso se refiere Dumbledore con lo de los miedos.

Su capa de finalista empezó a quemarse por la parte de abajo en ese momento. Ron lo sintió y empezó a sacudirse para apagarla. Al voltear, seguramente, empezó a ver el fuego otra vez, y se agazapó detrás de Tarru.

—Bueno, les creo. No entendí lo que dijo el director.

—Dijo que teníamos que escuchar —recordó Tarru.

—¿A quién? ¿Cómo podemos salir de aquí escuchando? —preguntó Mankar.

—A nosotros —dijo Lacrimosa, y empezó a correr hacia la puerta que conducía a la escalera de caracol, seguido por Rob—. Quédense quietos.

Ambos treparon el muro de la puerta y les hablaron desde lo alto.

—Podemos verlo todo. Los guiaremos —dijo la voz de Rob, proveniente de las espaldas de Mankar.

—Pero no nos miren, pues si nos dejan de dar la espalda, dejarán de ver el fuego, y les será más difícil salir.

Mankar asintió.

—¡Rob, Tarru, den un paso hacia el norte!

—¿Dónde queda el norte? —preguntó Ron.

Mankar puso los ojos en blanco. Ni siquiera un muggle que no tuviera clases de Astronomía tendría semejantes problemas de ubicación.

—Mira, Lesson, gira noventa grados a tu derecha... —pidió Lacrimosa.

—No tengo transportador —respondió Lesson con impaciencia.

—¡Por Dios, Ron! —soltó Mankar.

—Tarru, te daremos las instrucciones a ti, y Ron, tú sólo imítalo.

Estuvieron todos de acuerdo, y durante los siguientes minutos sólo se oyeron los gritos de Lacrimosa y Rob guiando a Ron y Tarru por el fuego que, en algunas ocasiones, era inevitablemente invisible para ellos.

—¡Salta, a tu izquierda! ¡Un salto alto!

—¡Un paso atrás, y un paso largo a tu derecha!

De vez en cuando Ron lanzaba un alarido, seguramente por no seguir bien las instrucciones.

Por fin, se escucharon gritos de celebración y Mankar comprendió que sus dos compañeros habían salido del laberinto de fuego.

—¡Mankar, tú tienes la antorcha! Tienes que encenderla con el Fulgor Escarlata.

Mankar no reaccionó, pero los escuchaba claramente.

—¡Coloca la antorcha a tus espaldas! Así, ahora da un par de pasos hacia atrás. Levanta bien los pies.

—A tu izquierda ahora, eso, un paso más largo a la izquierda.

—¡Busca el fulgor! ¡No extiendas demasiado la antorcha o te quemarás!

Mankar decidió darse la vuelta y mirar el plato donde bailaba el Fulgor Escarlata, pero al dirigirle la vista todo fuego se desvaneció. Colocó la antorcha cerca para encenderla.

—¿Sigue apagada?

—¡No, acaba de prenderse!

—Perfecto —dijo Mankar sonriendo al ver la antorcha sin ningún cambio.

Lacrimosa y Rob siguieron dándole instrucciones, y él sentía como si las cumpliera a ciegas. Nunca creyó sentir tal temor por el fuego. Era irónico.

—Salta ahí, cuidado con la antorcha. ¡Bien! Ahora la salida se encuentra adelante tuyo, sigue el camino.

—Ayúdenme, no veo nada.

Pacientemente lo guiaron paso por paso, a pasos muy lentos. Mankar aceleró un poco el ritmo cuando recordó que estaban en una competencia, pero sintió una quemadura en una mano y volvió a detenerse.

—¡BIEEEEN! —gritaron y aplaudieron los otros cuatro Guardianes cuando vieron salir a Mankar.

Se reunieron para felicitarlo, pero cuando Rob extendió la antorcha que tenía para que se prendiera con el Fulgor Escarlata de la antorcha de Mankar, su atención se centró en algo: una ráfaga poderosa de viento agitó las llamas de la alfombra, y éstas crecieron muy alto y formaron una espiral, que se juntaba en el centro en una larga punta, de la cual surgió la figura de un gran pájaro en llamas que voló hacia el cielo, llevándose todo el fuego de la alfombra y cantando una simpática tonada.

Cuando el fénix desapareció de la vista (no tardó mucho, pues volaba rápido y se escondió entre las nubes), los Guardianes se dieron cuenta de que algo brillaba en el centro de la alfombra. Mankar se acercó, sosteniendo la antorcha con el Fulgor Escarlata firmemente. Allí donde antes se encontraba el Fulgor Escarlata había ahora un soporte en el cual se apoyaba una esfera plateada.

—Es una de las profecías —dijo Mankar. Se acercó y la tomó. La miró un instante y luego explicó—: Seguramente hay que romperlas al final, cuando necesitemos saber lo que dicen.

Sus compañeros no alcanzaron a responder: se habían percatado de la presencia de una persona más en la azotea de la Torre de Astronomía.

Albus Dumbledore había sido acorralado, y se apoyaba en uno de los muros, mirando aterrorizado a una silueta oscura, de grasiento cabello negro, que lo apuntaba con una varita.

—Por favor, Severus —pidió suplicante.

—_¡Avada Kedavra!_ —lanzó Snape sin pensarlo más, y ni siquiera se detuvo a ver si el hechizo había dado en el blanco, pues dio la vuelta y emprendió la huida.

Los Guardianes intercambiaron miradas asombradas; Ron y Tarru se asomaron para ver el cuerpo de Dumbledore caer. Asustados, los cinco corrieron persiguiendo a Snape tan rápido como pudieron. Bajaron corriendo la escalera de caracol y divisaron a Snape corriendo por el pasillo del séptimo piso. Finalmente, lo vieron entrar a la Sala de los Requerimientos, y la puerta se cerró en ese instante.

—¿Cuál era el hechizo para ingresar? —preguntó Mankar.

—¿No hay que pasar tres veces y pensar en lo que queremos? O algo así —dijo Rob.

—No, ésta sigue siendo la Sala de Requerimientos de HL, y aquí se abre con un hechizo... —explicó Mankar.

—¿No es _Evanesco_? —preguntó Lesson—. _¡Evanesco!_

El muro se desvaneció y mostró una abertura de una oscuridad impenetrable.

—Este año no estaba funcionando —dijo Mankar asombrado.

No lo pensó dos veces antes de cruzar la oscuridad. Se encontró del otro lado con una sala que tenía fotografías de Harry Potter colgando del techo, con mensajes de una caligrafía espantosa y casi indescifrable. Cojines de todas las formas y colores cubrían el suelo desordenadamente, y había estanterías repletas de libros en cada pared.

Mankar buscó con la mirada a Snape en todas las direcciones, pero la sala estaba totalmente vacía. Excepto por una criaturita que intentaba escalar uno de los estantes con libros, para colgar otra fotografía de Harry Potter.

—Oye, elfo, ¿has visto a Snape por aquí?

La criatura dio un respingo y estuvo a punto de resbalarse, pero respondió con voz atemorizada:

—No, no, señor. No lo he visto.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Rob, acercándose a él.

—Oh, estoy poniéndolo todo en su lugar para la reunión del ED que se celebrará esta noche, señor.

—¿Del ED?

—Es el Ejército de Dumbledore. ¿Ustedes no son miembros?

—Queremos serlo —respondió Mankar.

—Dobby los llevará con Harry Potter. Será un honor.

Dobby se quedó callado de repente, y miró con miedo hacia la puerta de la sala. Mankar hizo lo mismo y vio allí dos figuras grandotas, a ambos lados de un joven alto y delgado de cabello claro.

—Conque aquí hay amiguitos de Potter —dijo Draco Malfoy con su típica forma de hablar—. La profesora Umbridge sabía que vendrían. Ahora veremos si ustedes nos acompañan a las buenas o a las malas.

«Hola, Macnair», dijo Vax en la mente de Mankar.

Los Guardianes se quedaron petrificados, pero fue Dobby quien habló.

—¡Ellos no irán a ningún lado! —dio dos pasos al frente y señaló con un dedo a Malfoy—. Y ustedes deberían irse de aquí.

—_¡Locomotor Mortis!_ —lanzó Malfoy hacia Dobby, y el elfo lo esquivó con un chillido.

A pasos largos, Crabbe y Goyle avanzaron imponentes hacia los Guardianes. Pero entonces el piso empezó a vibrar, y mientras ellos se detenían, surgieron cosas del suelo: estantes repletos de libros, muebles, juguetes, armas y toda clase de objetos, interponiéndose entre ambos grupos y creando una especie de laberinto.

—La Sala que Va y Viene siempre ayuda a quien lo necesita —dijo Dobby con solemnidad—. Vamos, tienen que subir por aquí, y así podrán avanzar.

El elfo se agarró a un estante y empezó a escalarlo. Mankar vio hacia el techo y se dio cuenta de que estaba hueco en ese lugar, como si una trampilla estuviera descubierta.

—Espera —pidió Mankar—. Aquí debe haber una profecía.

—¿Una qué, señor?

—Una como éstas —la sacó del bolsillo y se la mostró.

—Oh, Dobby no la ha visto, señor. Pero si hubiera una en esta sala, seguramente acaba de aparecer con el resto de los objetos.

Mankar ya se imaginaba a dónde iba la cosa. ¿De qué forma podría encontrarla, sin toparse con Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle?

—O quizás ellos la tienen —susurró—. Tenemos que encontrarlos.

—¿Crees que ellos tengan la profecía? —preguntó Ron.

—Es probable —dijo Lacrimosa.

—No podemos separarnos; podrían atacarnos. Hay que usar los hechizos que conocemos para defendernos.

Seguidos por el elfo, empezaron a caminar por el pasillo, dudando de cada paso que daban. Mankar se sintió jugando al Laberinto, y se preguntó si sería capaz de regresar al lugar donde se hallaba la salida. O quizás simplemente la Sala de los Requerimientos les ayudaría a encontrarla.

De repente llegaron a un espacio un poco más amplio, que daba a otros tres caminos. Los Guardianes avanzaron al centro evaluando cada opción, pero antes de que pudieran decir nada, una voz habló desde lo alto:

—Han caído en nuestra trampa —dijo Draco riéndose—. Muy bien muchachos, ya pueden rendirse.

Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle estaban cada uno de pie en lo más alto de una de las montañas de objetos, rodeando a los Guardianes. Ellos levantaron las cinco varitas y apuntaron a sus atacantes.

—También pueden escoger esa opción, pero pensé que valoraban un poco más sus vidas. _¡Crucio!_

Un rayo salió de la varita de Malfoy, y los chicos corrieron para esquivarlo; en ese mismo instante, Crabbe y Goyle también habían atacado, y una lluvia de rayos empezó a caer por todas partes.

—_¡Desmaius!_ —lanzó Mankar, aunque no dominaba del todo bien el hechizo. Se lo había enseñado a los licántropos de Greeman Place, pero nunca lo había empleado en una lucha.

—_¡Flipendo!_ —gritó Ron.

—_¡Levicorpus! _—lanzó Tarru.

—_¡Protego!_

Para Malfoy y los demás resultaba muy fácil resguardarse de los ataques de los Guardianes. Ellos entendieron que había una forma más fácil de vencerlos.

—_¡Expecto Boggart!_ —lanzaron, y una sombra de forma borrosa subió hasta donde se encontraban ellos. Los Guardianes y Dobby se movieron para verla mejor.

Había un hombre flotando en la mitad del lugar, a la altura de los muchachos de Slytherin. Tenía una túnica negra y elegante, y con su blanca y larga mano tomaba una varita delgada y de color claro. Sus ojos rojos, en su cara de calavera sin nariz, miraron con desprecio a los tres muchachos que tenía cerca. Mankar y los demás se encogieron ante la presencia de El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

—Pero qué inútiles muchachos —dijo el Señor Tenebroso—. ¡No pueden con pequeños niños de segundo curso!

Crabbe y Goyle se postraron llenos de pánico, pero Malfoy gritó:

—¡Es un engaño! ¡No es nuestro verdadero señor! ¡No le crean!

—Ah, ¿soy un engaño? —preguntó con una aguda y escalofriante voz.

Malfoy se quedó mudo al ver a su señor levantar su varita hacia él.

—Repítelo, sabandija —Malfoy le devolvió la mirada y lentamente su cara se vio deformada por el terror. Se arrodilló bajando la cabeza, y El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado continuó—: Entréguenme la profecía que tienen, y todo estará bien.

Malfoy se sobresaltó y buscó dentro de su bolsillo presuroso.

—Aquí tiene, señor.

El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado dio unos pasos en el aire y tomó la profecía con sus manos. Bajó al suelo y la dejó allí; después, se esfumó.

—¡Corran! —gritó Mankar, y los cinco se abalanzaron por el camino ondeando sus capas escarlatas; Lacrimosa fue quien tomó la profecía del suelo.

El Fulgor Escarlata no amenazaba con apagarse, así que Mankar corrió con la antorcha levantada, como símbolo de triunfo.

—¡Sangre sucias! ¡Traidores! ¡A ellos! —rugió Malfoy, y el ruido de cosas que se caían y se rompían empezó a llenar la sala.

Las estanterías se derrumbaban a espaldas de los Guardianes, pero ellos ni siquiera miraron hacia atrás. Una luz anaranjada iluminó el pasillo, y Mankar se atrevió a echar un vistazo: los objetos saltaban por encima de las montañas, consumiéndose por la obra de un fuego mágico. _Fiendfyre_.

—¡Corran! ¡Más rápido! ¡Conjuraron _Fiendfyre_!

Voltearon por una esquina y Mankar alcanzó a atisbar la figura de un lagarto de fuego que se abría paso por el pasillo, derrumbando cosas. Sintió miedo, pero no se detuvo.

—¡Por aquí, rápido! —gritó Dobby al alcanzar el lugar donde se hallaba la salida, y ninguno de los chicos perdió ni un segundo en agarrarse a la estantería y empezar a escalarla.

La temperatura de la sala había incrementado y ahora estaba plenamente iluminada. Pero era como estar en el infierno.

Llegaron a la parte alta de la larga estantería y se encontraron en una habitación cuya única iluminación procedía de la trampilla por la que acababan de entrar. Dobby desapareció después de cerrarla, pero no hubo oscuridad, pues la antorcha con el Fulgor Escarlata los iluminaba.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó Rob.

De repente hizo un ruido como si hubiera lanzado un escupitajo. La antorcha que sostenía Lacrimosa voló por los aires y cayó al suelo. Antes de que Mankar pudiera reaccionar, uno de sus tobillos fue envuelto por algo duro, que tiró de él con fuerza y lo hizo caer también, y lo empezó a arrastrar; luego, lo levantó, y Mankar, colgando del tobillo, vio el par de antorchas varios metros más abajo, y a todos sus compañeros atrapados en el aire, algunos forcejeando, Rob ahorcándose, con las piernas enredadas en la capa escarlata. Un ser enorme rodeaba la sala y los había tomado con sus tentáculos. Mankar no tardó en sospechar que era una planta llamada Lazo del Diablo.

—¡Hay que lanzarle fuego a esta cosa!

—¿Fuego?

—_¡Lumos Solem!_ —gritó Ron—. ¡Diablos, no funciona!

—¡Ese hechizo no existe, pedazo de idiota! ¡Es de las películas! —gritó Mankar—. ¡Lancen todos algún hechizo de fuego que se sepan!

—_¡Incendio!_ —lanzaron al unísono, los que podían. Lacrimosa se liberó antes que nadie del Lazo del Diablo y siguió atacándolo para liberar a Rob, Tarru y Ron.

—¡Allí! —exclamó Mankar—. ¡La profecía está en ese soporte en la pared!

Rob volvió a lanzarse hacia la planta y empezó a escalarla, lanzando el hechizo de fuego a diestra y siniestra. Tarru ayudó a liberar a Mankar, y ambos corrieron para ayudar a Rob. Éste dio un brinco y se vio envuelto otra vez por la planta, que le aprisionó el tórax.

—_¡Fórmafoust!_ —lanzó Mankar, y burbujas de fuego se dispersaron en todas direcciones.

La planta soltó a Rob y éste dio el último salto para agarrar la profecía. Los tres chicos bajaron al suelo de nuevo, resbalando, y se reunieron con los demás mientras la planta intentaba ocultarse del fuego en los rincones, pero era demasiado grande.

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

No se atrevían a moverse, pero buscaron en todas direcciones una salida. Cuando parecía que la única forma de escapar de ese lugar era volviendo a montarse en la planta y buscar alguna abertura en los muros, un destello dorado cruzó frente a ellos.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Tarru.

El destello dorado se perdió, pero nuevamente cruzó volando hacia ellos. Era una snitch. Y al parecer había varias.

—Tómenlas —dijo Rob—. Nos sacarán de aquí.

Él fue el primero en saltar y agarrar una con la mano. Desapareció en el acto, por la magia de la snitch de Harrylatino. Otra snitch se quedó quieta unos instantes encima del Lazo del Diablo, y Tarru se arriesgó a agarrarla. También desapareció en cuanto la atrapó.

Una snitch se abalanzó contra Ron y él se protegió el estómago colocando sus manos para atraparla. Lo logró. Lacrimosa se lanzó al suelo y agarró la cuarta snitch.

Mankar por poco entró en pánico. Los demás se habían llevado las antorchas y el Lazo del Diablo volvía a estirarse. No encontraba una quinta snitch por ningún lado.

«Tiene que estar por aquí», se dijo frenéticamente.

—_¡Fórmafoust!_ —volvió a gritar, esta vez tan fuerte como pudo, y una esfera de fuego se elevó en el aire e iluminó plenamente la sala. Era un lugar del tamaño del Gran Salón, y Mankar sintió miedo otra vez al ver los gruesos tallos del Lazo del Diablo que se retorcían como gusanos enormes intentando escapar de la luz. La planta ocupaba toda la sala, en algunos rincones llegaba al techo, y allí en el centro, donde él se encontraba, era el único lugar que estaba despejado.

Una pelotita le rozó la oreja y Mankar, desesperado, se lanzó hacia ella. Subió nuevamente por la planta, pero ésta se veía tan incapacitada por la luz y el calor que no intentó detenerlo. Agarró la snitch de un salto y voló en el vacío mientras se transportaba al lugar de la siguiente prueba, con una increíble sensación de alivio.

Cayó en un frío e irregular suelo y percibió presencias a su alrededor. Se alegró de ver a los Guardianes con las antorchas en lo alto.

—Pensamos que nunca vendrías —le dijo Ron.

Mankar no respondió. Estaba examinando el lugar. Sabía dónde se encontraba. La Copa de los Tres Magos lo había llevado allí el año anterior, por eso no le extraño estar ahí esta vez por obra de la snitch. Pero, ¿era parte de la prueba o Devil los había enviado al bosque prohibido a propósito? Esperaba que no fuera la guarida de las acromántulas...

—¿A dónde hay que ir?

—¡Shh! Escuché un ruido —dijo Rob.

Al principio el silencio fue sepulcral. Pero un ruido tintineante se fue escuchando de repente, y cada vez más fuerte y repetitivo.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes y qué hacen en este lugar?

La voz que habló no era de una acromántula, sino de un hombre joven, un hombre que debía medir al menos dos metros. A la luz de las antorchas, apareció su silueta. Acompañado del ruido de cascos, se fue acercando, mostrando un cuerpo de caballo y un torso humano. Mankar no supo qué centauro era, pero probablemente era algún personaje de _Harry Potter_. No había centauros en Harrylatino, ¿o sí?

—Somos los Guardianes de Nurmengard. Buscamos una de las profecías —dijo Mankar en voz alta.

—La profecía nos pertenece —respondió secante el centauro, que tenía el pelaje marrón—. ¿Qué les hace pensar que la entregaremos tan fácilmente?

En ese momento, se dieron cuenta de que había por lo menos una docena más de centauros frente a ellos, y quizás había más a sus espaldas.

—Las estrellas nos lo han dicho. Esta noche pasará algo grande y necesitamos la profecía para evitarlo.

—Impertinente humano, no tienes ni idea de lo que estás hablando —respondió otro centauro con desprecio—. Apuesto a que es esa clase de Astronomía que les enseñan en ese lugar. Se creen muy listos, pero no tienen idea.

—Claro que ocurrirá algo muy importante esta noche, muchacho —dijo el primer centauro—. Pero no creas que con las profecías podrán evitarlo. Yo, mejor, les recomendaría que no se metieran en asuntos que no les conciernen. Salven sus vidas.

—Queremos esa profecía. A cualquier precio —afirmó Mankar.

—Competiremos contra ustedes si es necesario —dijo Rob.

Unos susurros de indignación se empezaron a escuchar por todas partes. Mankar se inquietó al sentir tantas criaturas a su alrededor, pero mantuvo la compostura.

—No les queremos hacer daño, son sólo unos potros —dijo el centauro—. Pero podemos competir, siempre y cuando nos entreguen las antorchas que tienen en sus manos y el preciado fuego mágico que portan.

—Aceptamos —respondió Mankar sin pensarlo.

El centauro sonrió. La manada se abrió detrás de él, formando un camino recto. Otro centauro habló:

—En esa dirección se puede llegar a los terrenos de Harrylatino. Si vencen en una carrera a Magorian, se pueden quedar con la profecía. Si alguno de los cinco llega después, despídanse de su fuego.

—¡No tenemos oportunidad contra ustedes! —se quejó Ron.

—Ustedes ya han aceptado, y éstas son nuestras condiciones, si quieren salir con vida de _nuestro_ bosque.

—Al menos déjennos pensar una estrategia —pidió Mankar.

—Cinco minutos —dijo simplemente el centauro de pelaje marrón, y caminó a un lado de los Guardianes, deteniéndose y colocándose de brazos, meditando. Los demás de su especie estaban en silencio, observando, sonriendo burlonamente a los niños. Encendieron docenas de antorchas e iluminaron todo el claro.

—Sólo se me ocurre una forma de salir de ésta —dijo Mankar—. Sé que no hemos perfeccionado el hechizo...

—¡No, pero para mí no funcionará! —interrumpió Ron molesto.

—Acuérdate que la forma no tiene nada que ver con el poder —le dijo Lacrimosa.

—Pero, ¿pretendes que yo pueda ganar una carrera así? Es absurdo.

—Tarru, ¿puedes ayudar a Ron?

—Claro, hay espacio para todos —respondió el chico.

—No es momento de reclamar —dijo Mankar pausadamente—. Es nuestra única salida. No tenemos escobas ni nada por el estilo. A mí es al que peor le sale el hechizo. Quizás también necesite ayuda.

—Está bien —aceptó Ron a regañadientes.

—Estamos listos —anunció Mankar en voz alta.

—Competidores, a sus posiciones —ordenó el otro centauro.

Magorian no se movió de su lugar, simplemente adoptó otra postura, golpeando el suelo con una de sus patas, preparado para correr. Los chicos se formaron en una fila y sacaron sus varitas. Ron y Lacrimosa asieron con fuerza la antorcha en la mano izquierda.

—¡En sus marcas...! —gritó el centauro.

Mankar se concentró con todas sus fuerzas en la imagen de los amigos que había dejado allí, en un lugar salvaje y alejado de la civilización, que parecía perdido en el tiempo, y una cara radiante le sonrió, y él sabía que lo mejor en ese momento era olvidarse de pensamientos molestos.

—¡Listos...!

—¡Ahora, Guardianes! —gritó Mankar.

—¡Fuera!

—_¡EXPECTO PATRONUM!_ —rugieron las voces de los Guardianes de Nurmengard.

Cinco niños empezaron a correr, mientras que de sus varitas salían cinco grandes rayos de color plateado. Magorian se detuvo a ver el espectáculo. La niebla resplandeciente corría junto a los niños, y pronto fue adquiriendo forma.

Un gran oso pardo de color plata abrió las fauces mientras corría, y Tarru y Ron saltaron a su lomo, mientras un conejillo de indias daba volteretas e intentaba seguirle el ritmo. Un ave enorme voló hacia el cielo, y Lacrimosa la tomó por la cola. Rob ya montaba a su patronus con forma de pantera, que daba saltos encima de las ramas y raíces altas con agilidad. Las cuatro capas ondearon con el viento mientras se alejaban.

Mankar fue el único que se detuvo asombrado. Frente a él había una criatura plateada también. Pero lo que le asombró no fue ser capaz de conjurar el hechizo. No era un águila la criatura que lo miraba a los ojos. Mankar esbozó una sonrisa mientras acariciaba su pelaje.

«Un lobo», pensó sencillamente.

Captó los gritos de júbilo de los centauros a su alrededor y a Magorian corriendo a toda velocidad detrás de los patronus, y volvió a la realidad, intentando restarle importancia al significado del cambio de forma de su protector.

«No hay tiempo que perder.»

Montó en el lomo del patronus y éste no perdió el tiempo. Empezaron a atravesar el bosque a toda velocidad. Mankar se agarró del cuello del animal, sintiendo que había montado a su patronus durante toda su vida, como si fuera un viejo amigo por el que sentía un gran afecto. Era la energía de todos sus pensamientos alegres la que lo apoyaba en ese momento.

Pronto distinguió a Magorian. A sus espaldas un estruendo de cascos los perseguía; no había centauro que quisiera perderse el espectáculo.

El lobo corrió esquivando ramas gruesas y densos arbustos, por entre los árboles en los que no parecía haber un sendero definido. Aumentó la velocidad cada vez más, y cuando alcanzaron a Magorian, soltó un agudo y familiar aullido.

Mankar vislumbró el rastro plateado de los otros cuatro patronus e hizo fuerza para que el lobo aumentara aún más su velocidad, y al parecer funcionaba.

«Ya quiero ver cómo nos ganan los demás equipos», dijo Mankar sonriendo con orgullo.

Siguió avanzando a toda velocidad; Mankar casi sentía que él era el lobo que corría por el Bosque de la Tinta, libre y poderoso... Y era cuestión de horas, o quizás minutos, para que él sufriera la transformación y tuviera que abandonar la prueba. ¡Pero ya se aseguraban la cuarta profecía, estaban a punto de terminar!

Las luces del castillo de Harrylatino sobresalieron a lo lejos; se acercaban al límite del bosque. Pero Mankar no se confió. Aún escuchaba el ruido de los cascos a sus espaldas, y supuso que no le llevaba mucha ventaja a Magorian.

Arriba de él, no muy adelante, Lacrimosa se aferraba a su patronus que volaba iluminando el cielo en lo alto, y su capa ondeaba en el aire.

A lo lejos, el oso de Tarru dio un salto y salió del bosque, seguido del conejillo de indias de Ron. La pantera de Rob estaba casi a la par del patronus de Mankar, y ambos cruzaron el límite con un rugido. Los cinco animales de plata se juntaron con la respiración agitada y se dieron la vuelta para ver a los centauros. Ron y Lacrimosa levantaron la antorcha a modo de celebración, mientras que los demás intercambiaban saludos y chocaban las palmas de las manos.

Magorian salió del bosque a medio galope, con los labios fruncidos. Se detuvo frente a los niños, y habló con solemnidad y en voz alta, para que toda la manada que se reunía entre los árboles lo escuchara:

—¡Sé admitir una derrota! Guardianes de Nurmengard, nos habéis dado una lección de humildad que no olvidaremos con facilidad. De ahora en adelante no volveremos a subestimar a nuestro rival. ¡Que esta profecía sea un signo de vuestra victoria!

Extendió una mano con la profecía y se la ofreció a Tarru, quien la tomó gustosamente en sus manos.

—Marchaos, jinetes plateados, y no olvidéis el respeto que os tenemos los centauros del bosque prohibido.

Los Guardianes inclinaron la cabeza a modo de saludo y se dieron la vuelta. Estaban a un paso del final de ser campeones del Torneo del León Escarlata.

—¡Allá, hay algo flotando en el aire! —señaló Mankar.

Había fuego en el aire. Tenía que ser eso. Allí estaba la última profecía.

Los patronus reemprendieron la corrida a toda velocidad, en dirección al lago. No se detuvieron hasta llegar a la orilla. Los niños se desanimaron al ver que no era tan fácil alcanzar el final. El fuego todavía estaba bastante lejos, hacia el centro del lago y a una altura por encima de la superficie imposible de calcular. El camino era marcado por unas finas líneas de fuego, parecidas a las del inicio de la prueba.

—Hay que volar —dijo Mankar, al no palpar ninguna superficie entre los hilos de fuego.

—El único patronus que vuela es el de Lacrimosa —dijo Rob.

—Todos lo pueden hacer, en cierto modo —dijo Mankar—. ¡Vamos!

Su lobo dio un brinco y empezó a subir en el aire, tomaba impulso cada vez que parecía que comenzaba a bajar otra vez, como si hubiera plataformas invisibles en el aire, y volvía a saltar en ellas. Mankar había visto al patronus de Luna Lovegood hacer eso en una película. A su lado, sus compañeros hicieron lo mismo.

Pero hubo un momento en el que los cinco patronus quedaron como suspendidos en el aire. Y entonces los Guardianes se dieron cuenta. Había figuras encapuchadas cruzando el aire por todas partes. Eran dementores que querían interponerse entre ellos y la profecía.

—¡Los patronus pueden ahuyentarlos! —exclamó Ron.

Los dementores no se acercaban mucho, pero a veces intentaban interponerse en el camino de los chicos, y en ciertas ocasiones Mankar incluso alcanzaba a sentir el frío en los pulmones, pero la fuerza positiva de su patronus lo protegía.

Ya estaban a medio camino, cuando de pronto un dementor golpeó fuertemente a Mankar en las costillas. El lobo se desvaneció y Mankar empezó a caer a cada vez mayor velocidad en el vacío, directo hacia las oscuras aguas del lago.

Empezó a sacudirse en el aire, moviendo frenéticamente todas sus extremidades, presa del pánico, enredándose en su capa escarlata. El agua se acercaba cada vez más y más. No había forma de volver a subir, si es que los dementores no aprovechaban la oportunidad... ¿Podría conjurar otro patronus? No había más que unos segundos. Necesitaba los pensamientos alegres. Pero ahora fue débil y recordó pensamientos dolorosos que le producían los licántropos. Intentó buscar cosas alegres, y pensó en su último viaje al Bosque de la Tinta. Así encontró la solución.

Apuntó con su varita al agua y gritó tan fuerte como pudo:

—_¡ÁRTIKEN!_

Y vio cómo un gran círculo de agua se elevaba en una gruesa columna a toda velocidad. Se estrelló con él y se sumergió unos cuantos centímetros, pero empezó a subir montado sobre la columna, directo hacia la profecía.

El patronus de Ron bajó hacia él curioso, y soltó un chillido cuando fue alcanzado por el agua.

«Típico», pensó Mankar.

El conejillo de indias se recuperó y arremetió contra los dementores que se acercaban a Mankar desde arriba. Volvió a alcanzar a los demás Guardianes, ahora montado sobre la columna de agua.

Ron estuvo a punto de caer del oso de Tarru al ser atacado por un dementor, pero se sostuvo con fuerza. Los tres patronus alcanzaron el lugar donde se veía el fuego y los niños bajaron de sus monturas, con los ojos bien abiertos de la emoción. Mankar también bajó, empapado, de la columna de agua.

Estaban en una especie de piedra flotante, bordeada por un hilo de fuego que descendía mostrando el camino invisible de subida. Ron se acercó a la profecía y la tomó con la mano derecha. La levantó en la mano, y los otros cuatro hicieron lo mismo con la profecía que cada uno tenía. Las antorchas también se alzaron.

Un par de hilos de fuego surgieron de la plataforma de piedra del lado contrario donde llegaban los otros dos, y formaron un nuevo camino. Mankar se acercó y comprobó que éste también era invisible, pero sólido. Vio que se dirigía a una roca inmensa, y la reconoció como la roca donde había terminado la penúltima prueba del torneo. Allí había que ir para terminar y romper las profecías.

Los Guardianes empezaron a correr. Mankar tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, que no alcanzaba a expresar el inmenso orgullo que sentía en ese momento. Se sintió fresco, libre, bajo el aire de la noche, y olvidó por completo que la luna llena estaba por salir.

El camino se adentraba en un túnel que había en la roca, el cual era iluminado por otras antorchas. Mankar percibió la solemnidad del lugar; tenía que ser un lugar importante para su casa, por tratarse de la meta del Torneo del León Escarlata.

Se adentraron en el túnel y se encontraron con un camino curvo e inclinado hacia abajo. Tuvieron que bajar ligeramente la velocidad para no resbalar.

El fuego de los muros cambiaba de tonalidad conforme iban bajando, lo cual les pareció muy curioso. Del rojo anaranjado pasó primero al amarillo y luego a un verde azulado, que pronto se convirtió en un verde esmeralda puro.

El color de las antorchas iluminaba el túnel, y el Fulgor Escarlata a duras penas se combinaba con la luz verde, pues ahora parecía sin vida. Los Guardianes aminoraron la marcha para tomar aliento.

—Vaya, dónde estamos... —exclamó Ron jadeando—. Nos equivocamos de túnel, ¿o qué? Este lugar parece de Slytherin.

Después de varios minutos de descenso, el suelo por fin volvió a ser horizontal. Las antorchas seguían siendo verdes, y por poco Mankar les propuso devolverse.

Estaban en un pasillo ancho y largo, con muros de piedra a ambos lados, de los que colgaban antorchas del mismo tono verde cegador.

Y no era su imaginación. Allí había serpientes talladas en las paredes y el suelo; el relieve parecía hacer que fueran reales e incluso Mankar creyó que se movían.

—Vámonos de aquí —pidió Mankar con un hilo de voz.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Rob—. Es obvio que es parte de la prueba. El fuego nos trajo hasta aquí.

—Si este lugar pertenece a Slytherin, tiene mucho sentido que sea el final de la prueba, porque Slytherin y Gryffindor siempre han sido casas rivales —razonó Tarru—. Debe haber un gran desafío aquí.

—¿Creen que tengamos que matar a un basilisco o algo así? —preguntó Ron asustado.

Mankar quiso darle un puñetazo por atreverse a decirlo.

Llegaron al final del pasillo. Una cabeza de serpiente abría una mandíbula desde el suelo hasta poco más abajo del techo, y esta abertura servía de puerta para la siguiente habitación.

—No me hagan pasar por ahí, por favor —suplicó Mankar, desviando la mirada para no ver la cabeza de serpiente.

—Mankar, estamos en el final, no es momento de rendirnos —dijo Ron con impaciencia.

—Todo está bien Mankar —dijo Lacrimosa dándole una palmada en la espalda—. Es parte de la prueba. Hemos pasado cosas más terroríficas esta noche. Yo le tengo pánico a los dementores, y logramos superarlo.

Mankar no respondió. Siguió mirando al suelo, esperando que alguien abriera la boca para apoyarlo, y propusiera que dieran media vuelta.

—Tú puedes, Mankaú —le dijo Vax proyectado a su lado—. Me tienes a mí también.

Él lo miró, y luego miró a los Guardianes uno por uno. Ninguno parecía enfadado; más bien, todos tenían cara de miedo, y no sabían qué les podía esperar del otro lado de la abertura. Quizás a ninguno le hacía mucha gracia sentir que un basilisco lo tragaba.

Respiró profundamente y cerró los ojos un par de segundos.

—Vamos, hay que ganar este torneo.

Sus compañeros le sonrieron, y empezaron a avanzar. Mankar cerró los ojos y avanzó al frente sin mirar. Ron lo rodeó con un brazo y lo guió hacia la boca de la serpiente, y probablemente notó la violencia de sus temblores. Varios pasos más adelante, Ron dijo:

—Listo, estamos adentro.

Mankar sintió escalofríos, estaba muy asustado para sentirse orgulloso por lograrlo.

Se encontró en un pasillo zigzagueante y estrecho, como si fuera el cuerpo de una serpiente. Estaba iluminado por una luz verdosa de la cual no podían distinguir su procedencia.

—Salgamos de aquí —dijo Mankar, pero ya todos avanzaban a pasos rápidos.

Le pareció que caminaba durante horas, y toda clase de pensamientos cruzaron la mente de Mankar. Si no se apresuraban, la luna llena lo convertiría en hombre lobo y no podría terminar la prueba. ¿Y qué tal si no los declaraban ganadores por no estar el equipo completo?

Pero por fin llegaron al final. Había un par de puertas dobles de color verde oscuro y con aldabas en forma de serpiente, idénticas a las de la Mansión Courtcastle. Lacrimosa y Ron las abrieron y todos entraron lentamente.

Ahora estaban en una sala cuadrada, muy estrecha y oscura, con un alto y extraño escritorio al fondo, detrás del cual un par de antorchas iluminaban un grabado en el muro. Las paredes de piedra mostraban nuevamente serpientes talladas. En el muro de la derecha había soportes para las dos antorchas con el Fulgor Escarlata, que más bien ahora debía llamarse Fulgor Esmeralda, porque su luz había cambiado totalmente de color. En el muro contrario, había una repisa con cinco orificios donde obviamente debían ir las profecías.

Ron y Lacrimosa cedieron las antorchas a Mankar y a Rob, para que las colocaran en los soportes, por ser algo así como capitán y subcapitán de los Guardianes de Nurmengard. Ellos las tomaron con solemnidad y las colocaron en su lugar correspondiente.

Luego, los cinco muchachos tomaron sus profecías y se acercaron a la repisa donde debían colocarlas. Cada uno apoyó la esfera blanca en su lugar, y cuando terminaron, se separaron para admirarlas desde el centro de la sala, cubriéndose con sus capas escarlata, esperando que algo ocurriera.

Una por una, las profecías se fueron rompiendo, y de cada una de ellas salió una figura blanca y fantasmagórica que se elevó un par de centímetros, para hablar con voz profunda y sobrecogedora.

—_Cinco muchachos que adoptaron el nombre de protectores de una fortaleza superarán las pruebas más peligrosas que nunca han enfrentado_ —dijo el primer ser de la izquierda.

—_Pero ellos nunca se enterarán que esto no era un simple juego, que no era una competencia escolar como la de las demás casas_ —continuó la siguiente.

—_Han venido directamente a la boca del lobo, y ni la magia oscura más poderosa que son capaces de hacer los ayudará a evitar lo que pasará esta noche._

Mankar frunció el entrecejo y sintió perplejidad al escuchar esas inesperadas palabras. Dio un paso atrás, aterrorizado.

—_Esta noche el mayor poder de los fundadores de Hogwarts será el mismo que destruirá este remedo de colegio, y la magia que ni siquiera el mismo Salazar Slytherin creyó capaz de lograr por fin será utilizada._

—_Prepárense, muchachos, pero no se desgasten en adivinar su destino. Recuerden esta advertencia: ninguno está a salvo en este momento. Su fin y el de este insignificante lugar se acercan, y con él una nueva era dará inicio._

Las figuras sonrieron macabramente y se desvanecieron al mismo tiempo. Los Guardianes se quedaron mudos de la impresión.

—¿Qué... qué...?

—Miren —dijo Lacrimosa, que se acababa de dar la vuelta bruscamente.

Los demás lo imitaron, y vieron cómo el fuego verde de las antorchas que acababan de colgar se extendió como si cada una fuera la boca de un dragón que soplaba. Las antorchas se prendieron en fuego también y brillaron, totalmente verdes, iluminando la estancia.

Entonces pudieron ver más claramente lo que había al fondo de la habitación, que al entrar habían tomado por un escritorio. En realidad era una especie de caja, totalmente verde y polvorienta, apoyada sobre una piedra cuadrada. Mankar se negaba a admitir la gran similitud que tenía con un ataúd verde.

Pero encima del ataúd había un cuerpo. Lacrimosa y Mankar avanzaron hacia él y lo miraron a la cara. La luz verde de las antorchas le daba un aire endemoniado. Pero estaba muerto. Tenía que estarlo.

Era Arkadios Black.

—Bienvenidos, Guardianes de Nurmengard —dijo la voz de Tazllatrix Devil a sus espaldas—, a la tumba de Salazar Slytherin.


	26. Greenman

**Capítulo 26: Greenman**

Mankar apartó la mirada del rostro muerto de Arkadios, misteriosamente intacto, y se dio la vuelta con lentitud, para ver ahora fijamente a Devil, que los miraba con altivez.

—Felicidades, chicos —dijo la mujer, avanzando por la habitación, mirando con atención las antorchas cuya llama verde se alzaba casi hasta el techo—. Han superado pruebas imposibles para niños de... ¿doce, trece años? Pero nos han divertido bastante esta noche.

Ninguno le respondió. Todos esperaron a que continuara.

—Y supongo que se preguntan qué hacemos aquí. La historia es larga y graciosa. No importa nada si ustedes se enteran en este momento. Con ver su expresión me conformo.

Mientras hablaba, fue caminando hasta el fondo de la habitación, detrás del ataúd encima del cual se encontraba el cuerpo de Arkadios. Lacrimosa dio un paso atrás, pero Mankar se mantuvo firme en su lugar, agarrando con fuerza su varita, pero sin levantarla.

—¿Por dónde empezamos? —preguntó la mujer, bajo la luz verde de las antorchas—. Bien, creo que ya se han dado cuenta que ésta no es la final del «Torneo del León Escarlata» —dijo con desdén—. No, muchachos, este torneo no ha sido más que una oportunidad excelente para llevar a cabo nuestros planes.

—¿«Nuestros»? —preguntó Mankar.

En ese momento, se escuchó un gruñido, como de un animal feroz. Todos se dieron la vuelta y miraron a la puerta atentamente. Una sombra de baja estatura se acercaba por ella. Cuando llegó al final del pasillo, pudieron distinguirla. Era el León Escarlata. En ese instante cambió de forma. Se convirtió en Juanma Black.

Mankar lo miró con rabia. Su hermanastro era cómplice. Había depositado en él su confianza, y habían caído en la trampa.

—Aquí es donde termina todo —dijo Juanma, su expresión transformada. Miró a Mankar y éste se sintió vulnerable, como si esos ojos hubieran lanzado una descarga eléctrica. Igual que la primera vez que los vio—. Y aquí es donde inicia todo. No le creí a Tazllatrix cuando me dijo que ustedes podrían con pruebas tan peligrosas. Los demás niños sólo tuvieron que resolver crucigramas y acertijos —rió con malicia—. Pero a ustedes cinco los necesitábamos aquí.

»Sí, nosotros matamos a la profesora Callahan. ¡Y nadie sospechó de nosotros! No, las personas sabían que en una competencia como ésta podrían ocurrir accidentes.

—Yo no sospeché de ustedes —dijo Mankar levantando un poco la voz—. Sospechaba de esta bruja, no de ti.

—Y tu padre... —continuó Juanma sin inmutarse—, qué circunstancias tan extrañas en las que se vio envuelto, perfectas para convertirlo en el primer sospechoso. En especial después de que huiste de Harrylatino. Es decir, después de que te enviamos al Bosque de la Tinta.

Mankar separó ligeramente los labios, mostrando los dientes en una mueca de odio. Su ira estaba a punto de estallar.

—Vamos, chico, reacciona —dijo Juanma rodeando la habitación y situándose junto a Devil—. ¿O me vas a decir que nunca te lo preguntaste?

—Ya lo había deducido —respondió Mankar—. Lo que quiero saber es por qué no intentaron matarme nunca cuando regresé.

—¿Matarte? En nuestros planes no está matarte —intervino Devil—. No, ya sabemos que tú no puedes morir tan fácil. No cometeríamos semejante error a estas alturas. Te contaremos la historia, sé que te mueres de ganas por escucharla.

—¿Cómo sabemos que se llama «Bosque de la Tinta»? —empezó Juanma—. Ése lugar es una antigua leyenda. La leyenda que fueron a buscar Cronista y Andrés el año pasado, y que terminó costándoles la vida.

»Me cuesta creer que no lo dedujeras antes. Te sabes la historia de memoria.

»Hace mil años, los cuatro magos más grandes de la época se juntaron para fundar el colegio de magia más importante que existe actualmente. Fuego, agua, tierra y aire querían terminar con rivalidades muy antiguas, y durante un tiempo, lo consiguieron. Pero Salazar Slytherin decidió dejar Hogwarts tras una gran disputa.

»Se llevó incluso tesoros que los cuatro fundadores habían conseguido juntos, y valoraban como objetos que debían compartir. Pero Slytherin los reclamó como suyos, incluyendo el poder más grande de todos. La única criatura que reúne los cuatro elementos: puede andar sobre la tierra, volar por los cielos con sus alas, sumergirse en las profundidades del agua y lanzar fuego por la boca.

»Ya lo adivinaste, ¿verdad?

—Viajó al otro lado del mundo montado en un dragón —dijo Mankar—. El Dragón Rolo.

—Así es, chico —continuó Juanma—. Salazar Slytherin robó el Dragón Rolo que descansaba en Hogwarts y atravesó el océano, en busca de nuevos lugares donde pudiera difundir sus creencias sobre la pureza de la sangre. Así, llegó a América, y sometió a una aldea que vivía en el Bosque de la Tinta, dividiéndola en dos pueblos. Pero esa historia, si no estoy mal, ya la conoces.

—¿Sabes cuál es el color que identifica a la casa de Slytherin? —preguntó Taz, regocijándose en dar esas revelaciones.

—Verde —dijo Mankar. Bajó la vista mientras su cerebro armaba el rompecabezas—. Slytherin se hacía llamar así. El hombre verde. _Green-man_.

—¡Muy bien! —celebró Juanma.

Mankar ahora no disimulaba su asombro. En su mente todo comenzó a encajar: la decoración de la Mansión Courtcastle, por ejemplo, llena de color verde y de serpientes...

«La canción del Sombrero Seleccionador. Salazar Slytherin provenía del pantano... _Swamp_, en inglés.»

—Bloody Swamp —murmuró—. El pantano sangriento. Lo llamó así a propósito... porque es el lugar de los vampiros.

Juanma asintió complacido.

_Apuesto a que llevaban semanas preparando esta conversación _—pensó Vax.

—Después de transformar en monstruos a los habitantes de Bloody Swamp y Greeman Place —continuó Juanma—, desapareció. Pero no se había ido del bosque. Se quedó allí, débil al perder a todos sus secuaces. Ahora que el bosque estaba encantado para que nadie pudiera salir, no tenía otra alternativa más que robar las garras del licántropo y del vampiro. Pero el Dragón Rolo se las llevó durante una batalla. Él tuvo que seguirlo a su guarida y se enfrentó con él. Logró arrebatarle las dos garras y por fin escapó. Nunca más regresó.

»Según escritos antiguos, Slytherin continuó su viaje por el continente americano. Viajó por numerosos lugares, imponiéndose sobre las aldeas de muggles. Fue unos quinientos años antes del descubrimiento de América. Pero se dio cuenta de que en este continente también había magos, quienes por algún motivo siempre mandaban en las tribus. Ofreció a estas personas la posibilidad de instruirles en conocimientos mágicos, y ellos accedieron.

»Así, Slytherin fundó un nuevo colegio, un colegio en el que pudiera transmitir sus formas de pensar con total libertad, y en el que finalmente pudiera aceptar o rechazar a los alumnos de acuerdo a su sangre mágica.

»Actualmente, el colegio que fundó Slytherin en este continente recibe el nombre de Harrylatino.

—Slytherin murió aquí, en Harrylatino, hace casi un milenio —intervino Devil—. Sí, pese a cualquier declaración que haya dado Rowling a los muggles, lo cierto es que Slytherin nunca regresó a Hogwarts. No habría podido hacerlo ni aunque hubiera querido, porque ya no contaba con un dragón domesticado.

Mankar miró el ataúd debajo del cuerpo de Arkadios con aversión. Se encogió ante la idea de que los restos del poderoso mago fundador de Hogwarts descansaran allí, y luego sintió aversión de pensar en lo que ese mago tenebroso le hizo a los habitantes del Bosque de la Tinta. Y dio un paso atrás cuando recordó que Slytherin era su antepasado.

—En este lugar fue encontrada la garra del vampiro —continuó Devil—. Slytherin la tenía muy bien protegida. Sin embargo, la garra del licántropo se perdió en algún momento, al parecer durante los viajes de Slytherin.

»Cuando Cronista y Andrés reinauguraron Harrylatino, descubrieron la garra del vampiro, y no perdieron el tiempo en averiguar sus poderes. Intentaron entrar al Bosque de la Tinta, pues tenían una vaga idea de su ubicación. Pero la única manera de entrar era usando el traslador de la garra. Y usarlo les costó la vida. Si eres humano, puedes viajar allí usando la garra, pero no puedes salir si no eres vampiro o licántropo.

»La Ministra de Magia Natis Dumbledore era una vampira del bosque, y recuperó la garra. Pero ella nunca supo lo cerca que estaba de la garra de los licántropos, y del poder absoluto sobre el Bosque de la Tinta.

—La garra de los licántropos se perdió —dijo Juanma. Miraba a los muchachos con una sonrisa de superioridad y hablaba con desdén—. Quizás fue durante los viajes de Slytherin. Hace relativamente poco tiempo fue encontrada por el Ministerio de Magia de tu país, y fue guardad en el Departamento de Misterios. En agosto pasado, fue robada.

—Tú mismo robaste la garra, ¿cierto? —lo acusó Mankar, hablando con odio—. En cuanto te enteraste que estaba ahí, justo en el lugar donde tú trabajas como inefable, no perdiste la oportunidad.

—¡Por supuesto que no, chico! —se rió Juanma—. No soy tan obvio. Tuvimos que esperar un tiempo prudencial. Y yo no iba a arriesgarme de esa forma. No, Tazllatrix fue quien la robó. El día de la boda de tu padre, precisamente. Los aurores no estaban alerta, y para mí no fue difícil distraer la seguridad del Departamento de Misterios. Al final, no pudimos evitar que _El Giratiempo _se enterara, pero la noticia no fue muy completa.

—Nosotros teníamos la garra del licántropo —dijo Devil—. Y usamos su magia para hechizar la Copa de los Tres Magos y enviarte al bosque. Y una vez allí, había dos posibilidades: que te mataran... o que, como eres un niñito tan impertinente, encontraras la forma de regresar; es decir, que recuperaras la garra del vampiro y nos la trajeras de vuelta. Justo lo que queríamos.

—¡Y ahora tenemos las dos garras! Nadie sabe para quien trabaja —dijo Juanma, y soltó una carcajada.

—¿Sabes?, las garras tienen unos poderes increíbles. Claro, por sí solas no hacen mucho, pero juntas...

Mankar recordó que Renzo había dicho que las garras juntas eran capaces de hacer cualquier cosa...

—Y aquí es donde entra nuestro amiguito Arkadios —dijo Devil, mirando el cuerpo inerte que tenía en frente—. Verás, nosotros sabíamos que tenías la garra, pero no la encontramos nunca. Fue cuando volviste del bosque con ese vampiro que sospechamos. Qué suerte que la primera persona que fuiste a ver en busca de ayuda fue Juanma.

—Con una simple maldición imperius, Arkadios podía investigarte y contárnoslo todo sobre ti, sobre el vampiro y el supuesto tesoro. Usamos la tercera prueba del Torneo del León Escarlata (y del Águila Azul) como excusa para robar la garra del vampiro. Arkadios la tomó.

—Y también estuvimos obligando al chico a que probara la garra —continuó Juanma—. Pero ésta no podía combinarse con la mano de un ser humano... Lo hicimos de tantas formas... El chico estaba bajo mucha presión, y los intentos por hacer que funcionara la garra lo debilitaban mucho. Quizás se estaba muriendo de todas formas. Al final, se suicidó.

Juanma lo dijo como si fuera algo tan natural como la conclusión de un cuento de hadas que estuviera relatando, cosa que a Mankar le dio mucha ira.

_Por eso me culpaba a mí de su muerte_ —dijo Vax—. _Si yo no me hubiera quedado en su habitación, no lo habrían torturado de esa forma. ¡Son unos desgraciados!_

—Desgraciados —repitió Mankar lleno de odio.

—Que hubiera muerto fue muy oportuno para nuestros planes —dijo Devil, acariciándole el cabello a Arkadios—. Hay que admitir que han cambiado mucho desde el principio. El sacrificado no tenía que ser Arkadios, queríamos que fuera Gastón.

»Claro, el chico fue escogido para ingresar a los Guardianes de Nurmengard a propósito. Tenía fama de ladrón y de pésimo estudiante. Si no quería reprobar el año por la clase de Transformaciones, tenía que hacer lo que yo le pidiera. Así, podría espiarte, y él podría ayudarnos a robar la garra del vampiro cuando regresaras del Bosque de la Tinta, si es que lo hacías.

»Hacíamos pruebas con él para usar la garra del licántropo, y también tuvo efectos que lo perjudicaron tanto que decidimos enviarlo al Bosque de la Tinta para librarnos de él. Estaba enloqueciendo.

Mankar estaba a punto de perder la cordura. Le costaba creer que hubiera gente tan enferma como para tratar con la gente como si fueran animales u objetos. Eso explicaba por qué Gastón creía que los demás Guardianes estaban en el bosque...

—¿Indignado? —preguntó Devil—. No fue el único chico que usamos. Boggart, por ejemplo, muy amablemente tomó tu varita la noche de la primera prueba del torneo y así pudimos modificarla para que te enviara al Laberinto, y así pudieras tomar la Copa que te llevó al bosque. Creo que la maldición imperius no funcionó del todo bien, ¿sabes? Creo que recuerda algo de ese momento... —hizo una pausa para disfrutar la expresión de Mankar.

»Pero bueno, además de un cuerpo sacrificado y las dos garras, sólo nos hacía falta una cosa. Tú.

Mankar no apartó la mirada. Siguió escuchando.

—Si no llevamos a cabo nuestros planes hace dos meses —continuó la mujer—, era porque no teníamos todo listo. Y te necesitábamos aquí, en este lugar. Necesitábamos que tú vinieras aquí voluntariamente y colgaras en esos soportes las antorchas. Antorchas que debías prender en fuego tú mismo, y ya que eres descendiente de Slytherin y tienes algo que ver con ellas porque las creó tu antepasado, eres tú quien tiene el poder de activarlas.

—¿Las antorchas? —Mankar las miró, y vio el fuego verde que ascendía con violencia hasta rozar el techo.

—Claro, Mankar —dijo Juanma—. Las antorchas que recibiste para la prueba del Torneo eran en realidad la garra del vampiro y la garra del licántropo, que tú y tus compañeros prendieron en llamas y trajeron aquí. Y ahora es el momento idóneo para que ocurra la magia.

—Mankar —dijo Tazllatrix, ahora su voz se vio alterada por la emoción—. En cuanto salga la luna llena, las garras tendrán todo su poder. Será el comienzo del fin. ¿Sabías que las garras juntas son capaces de traer a alguien del mundo de los muertos?

Ron ahogó una exclamación, pero Mankar no le prestó atención. Casi había olvidado que los Guardianes estaban allí.

—Van a revivir a Ángel Riddle —dijo Mankar.

—Y su alma tomará posesión del cuerpo de este jovencito —dijo Juanma, palmeándole el hombro a Arkadios.

—No lo permitiremos —amenazó Mankar, ahora levantando su varita.

—Es demasiado tarde para que intentes hacer algo —respondió Devil, sin hacer el menor movimiento para defenderse. Hizo una pausa y añadió con una risotada—: Sí, niño, lo has perdido _todo_. En vano.

—¿Cómo pudiste? —vociferó Mankar, dirigiéndose a Juanma.

—Nunca me conociste —dijo Juanma, casi encogiéndose de hombros—. Siempre estuve de parte de Tazllatrix y Ángel. Yo «trabajaba» para ellos en Muggler, su local del Wizentro, encubierto. Era allí donde guardábamos las recompensas por nuestras misiones.

—_¡Desmaius!_ —gritó Mankar. Sus compañeros lo imitaron. Él no quería escuchar nada más.

Pero los rayos no cruzaron la habitación: se desvanecieron antes de llegar a donde se encontraban los asesinos. Las llamas de las antorchas, o de las garras, se avivaron, por increíble que fuera.

—¿Qué es lo que quieren con esto? —preguntó Mankar—. Ya no puede ser simplemente vivir sin necesidad de un talismán whity. Hay algo más.

—Esa respuesta la descubrirás muy pronto —dijo Juanma, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Casi podían escuchar el rugir del fuego. Mankar tuvo que separarse un paso porque empezaba a sentir que se quemaba.

—¿Ves eso? —dijo Devil—. La luna llena está a punto de salir. Y no podrás estar aquí para interponerte en nuestros planes.

Las llamas crecieron más y más. Mankar cayó al suelo, pues sus piernas le fallaron. Se dio cuenta que su vista se nublaba y las articulaciones empezaban a dolerle. Se aferró a su forma humana con todas sus fuerzas, pero no pudo hacerlo por mucho tiempo. Empezó a verlo todo rojo, mientras su cuerpo le dolía al transformarse, y sufrió, por abandonar a los Guardianes en ese lugar tan peligroso, solos contra las dos personas más despreciables que había.

Mankar cayó a cuatro patas y se levantó de inmediato. Había algo debajo de su pata delantera que le molestaba. Era su varita, que había estado agarrando con fuerza. Estaba intacta.

«Tenemos que regresar», pensó Mankar.

_¿Qué tienes en mente?_ —respondió Vax.

—Cómo era el hechizo... —dijo Mankar—. _¡Serafi Aparecium!_

No ocurrió nada.

—Vito nos mintió, no funciona el hechizo para transportarse mágicamente.

—O quizás no funciona _en el Bosque de la Tinta_ —dijo Vax, proyectado a su lado.

Mankar lo miró desesperanzado.

—¿Se te ocurre otra cosa? —preguntó su conciencia, mirándolo con los rojos ojos preocupados.

—Tenemos que ver a Natis. Ella ya viajó a nuestro mundo una vez. La única forma de regresar es luchando contra el Dragón Rolo. Y ella conoce su guarida.


	27. El Dragón Rolo

**Capítulo 27: El Dragón Rolo**

—No puedo dejar que vayas. Te matarán apenas te vean.

—Es un riesgo que pienso correr —afirmó Mankar—. Ahora sube.

—Pero...

—¡No hay tiempo que perder!

—¡Llevan mucho tiempo planeando encontrar al Dragón Rolo! —dijo Vax—. ¿Cómo crees que esta noche lo encontrarán?

—¿Pretendes que me quede de brazos cruzados? —exclamó Mankar—. ¡Intentan revivir a Riddle! ¡Traerán a un muerto de vuelta a la vida! ¡Ninguna magia es capaz de hacer semejante cosa! Y si son capaces de ello, ¡qué no podrán hacer después! ¡Tenemos que impedirlo!

Vax lo miró a los ojos.

—Pero, Mankar, no puedes morir en vano. Y menos aquí. Si los vampiros te matan, quizás yo también muera.

—Devil y Juanma programaron la final del Torneo del León Escarlata hoy —respondió Mankar con vehemencia—. Es martes. ¿Por qué no lo harían un fin de semana? Apuesto a que convencieron a los demás Jefes de Casa de hacer las finales hoy. Me querían quitar del medio. Querían que yo estuviera aquí en el Bosque para que no pudiera interferir en sus planes.

—Mankaú, la magia de las garras sólo funcionaba en luna llena...

—Tú escuchaste a Devil —continuó Mankar—. No van a intentar matarme. Debe haber algo en mí que no pueden destruir, o que no saben hacerlo. Seguro tiene que ver con mis antepasados fundadores de Hogwarts. Y eso también debe tener que ver con las garras. ¡Súbete de una vez!

Vax terminó aceptando de mala gana, y subió en el lomo de Mankar.

Empezó una carrera a toda velocidad en dirección a Bloody Swamp. Sabía que su vida correría peligro en ese lugar, pero era su única posibilidad. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardarían los vampiros en darse cuenta de que un licántropo había entrado en sus territorios? Si no estaban haciendo guardia, probablemente Mankar podría llegar al pueblo sin problemas.

Vax pesaba bastante. Habría sido tan útil que pudiera entrar a su mente... Pero mientras estuvieran en el bosque, un hombre lobo y un vampiro no podían compartir el mismo cuerpo. Mankar de todas formas estaba tan concentrado en llegar a su destino para regresar a Harrylatino que no tuvo tiempo para quejarse.

Los minutos pasaban y Mankar corría cada vez más desesperadamente. Se detenía de vez en cuando para recuperar el aliento, pero ya que veía a su alrededor los mismos árboles de siempre, sentía que estaba andando en círculos y que nunca llegaría a Bloody Swamp.

—¿Y si sigo yo de ahora en adelante? Puedo convencer a Natis —insistió Vax.

—Tenemos que ir juntos —dijo Mankar, jadeando.

Vax no se atrevió a discutir más.

La luna, blanca, inmensa, mostraba las siluetas de las nubes e iluminaba las copas de los árboles. El bosque estaba oscuro, muy denso en ese lugar. No se alcanzaba a distinguir nada a un par de metros de distancia.

—Hagamos una cosa —propuso Vax—: ve a Greeman Place e intenta que te digan lo que saben de la guarida del Dragón Rolo. Yo haré lo mismo aquí.

Mankar gruñó, perdiendo la paciencia.

—No, Vax. Quizás ninguno de los dos pueblos sepa algo. Pero, si alguno lo sabe, debemos estar juntos para poder regresar así a nuestro mundo.

—Por favor, Mankaú...

—¡Que no, Vax! —rugió Mankar—. Y si no estás de acuerdo, seguiré yo solo a Bloody Swamp.

El gruñido que le siguió a estas palabras fue ahogado. Algo muy fuerte y rápido golpeó a Mankar en las costillas, cortándole la respiración y derribándolo violentamente unos metros más allá.

Intentó incorporarse y buscó a su agresor con la mirada. Pero su olfato ya se lo había dicho. Había un vampiro frente a él, mostrando los colmillos, sus ojos rojos brillando en la oscuridad. Y estaba listo para atacar una vez más.

—¡Jose, tranquilo! —gritó Vax—. ¡No me hará daño!

—Estaba a punto de atacarte —respondió el vampiro—. Escuché sus gritos y gruñidos.

—¡No, estás equivocado!

Mankar intentó incorporarse. Le dolió respirar. Se arrastró hacia atrás y se topó con una raíz de árbol.

—Ayúdame a llevarlo al pueblo —pidió Jose, acercándose a Mankar con paso decidido.

—¿Qué le harán?

—Ya lo verás.

Agarró a Mankar con brusquedad del cuello y lo levantó por la nuca con una sola mano, hasta hacerlo arrodillarse. Luego, le apuntó con la varita y le ató las manos en la espalda. Lo puso una mano por debajo de las axilas y le hizo señas a Vax para que hiciera lo mismo. Mankar no opuso resistencia.

Vax vaciló.

—Vamos, ¿qué estás esperando? —preguntó Jose con impaciencia.

El chico no tuvo opción. Agarró a Mankar por debajo de la otra axila y lo levantó. Empezaron a caminar, prácticamente arrastrando al licántropo. El avance se hizo mucho más incómodo y lento, y Mankar lamentó haber sido tan poco precavido al momento de detenerse. Sin embargo, sabía que tarde o temprano se enfrentaría a algo así. Al menos ahora sabía que se dirigían en la dirección correcta.

Minutos más tarde, empezaron a vislumbrarse las luces de Bloody Swamp a través de las ramas de los árboles. Algunos sonidos se escuchaban a lo lejos, y conforme se acercaban, se iban percatando de la actividad que había en el pueblo.

Ya desde antes de entrar, algunos vampiros se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Mankar, quizás por su olor. Jose entró sin titubear, y cada vez más miradas se sumaban ante el desfile de los dos vampiros que atravesaban el pueblo arrastrando un hombre lobo.

Mankar decidió mantener baja la mirada. En un par de ocasiones miró a su alrededor, y sólo vio expresiones de asco que le dirigían los habitantes del pueblo, casi imperceptibles en la oscuridad, excepto porque cada par de ojos rojos destellaba de forma intimidante.

Minutos después, llegaron al final del pueblo. La gran mansión Dumbledore, hogar de la reina vampira, ministra de magia, Natis, los recibía con las puertas abiertas, no como un hospitalario anfitrión, sino como un depredador que engaña a su presa. Se sentía en el aire, infestado por el peculiar olor de la especie que habitaba el lugar, que penetraba en la nariz de Mankar como un veneno.

Jose entró. El vestíbulo, cuyas paredes eran de madera brillante, estaba bastante frío aquella noche, iluminado por un candelabro que colgaba del techo. Pero el vampiro no perdió el tiempo contemplándolo, pues siguió avanzando y atravesó una puerta que a simple vista no podía verse. Mankar sentía cómo la mano de Vax temblaba bajo su axila. Ambos sabían a dónde se dirigían, pues conocían el lugar bastante bien, ya que habían pasado una larga temporada viviendo en esa mansión

Era una especie de calabozo, que prácticamente nunca se usaba, pero que los vampiros de Bloody Swamp guardaban para ocasiones especiales. Jose tiró de Mankar con tanta fuerza que Vax no pudo evitar soltarlo. El vampiro lo lanzó con brusquedad contra el piso.

—Vigílalo —ordenó Jose—. Yo iré a buscar a Natis. Ya veremos qué hacer con este chiquillo.

No dio oportunidad a Vax de responder. Se dio la vuelta y desapareció por la puerta.

—Esto es una mala idea. Tenemos que irnos de aquí —imploró Vax.

—No —dijo Mankar terminante—. Esto es justo lo que queríamos. Ahora vendrá Natis e intentaremos hablar con ella. Y si escapamos te meterás en problemas. Recuerda lo que te hicieron lo última vez.

—¡Nada de lo que me hagan a mí será peor de lo que te hagan a ti! ¡Creerán que esto es el inicio de la guerra!

—Basta. No podemos esperar hasta que amanezca para regresar.

—¿Y qué hora es? ¿Medianoche?

Mankar no respondió. Simplemente sacó de su cabeza la idea de que se acababa el tiempo. Sabía que todavía había algo que pudiera hacer.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar. Mankar agradeció ser licántropo en ese momento, y que Vax fuera vampiro, porque sus mentes se desconectaban, y hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía esa privacidad. Su mente vagaba sin ningún tipo de intervenciones, y ya se imaginaba peleando contra el Dragón Rolo. ¡Y si regresaba a Harrylatino convertido en lobo...!

Unos pasos se escucharon afuera de la puerta. Eran pasos decididos y veloces, y por el sonido que hacían, era fácil saber a quién pertenecían. Por un instante, Mankar se arrepintió de entrar en esa aventura; aventura que para cualquier otro licántropo tenía el nombre de "suicidio".

La puerta se abrió de par en par. Natis ingresó con gesto de orgullo, inspirando superioridad. Miró a Mankar un instante y sonrió complacida. Ahora, el chico se preguntó si estaba mejor en ese lugar, o en la tenebrosa tumba de Slytherin con la asesina de su madre.

—Te daría la bienvenida, si fueras bienvenido en este lugar —dijo Natis, su voz parecía contener la dicha de la victoria por ser el primer bando en obtener un rehén—. Intentaste atacar a uno de los míos.

—¡Eso no es cierto!

—Silencio —exclamó Natis imponente, callando de inmediato a Mankar—. Pensé que los tuyos eran un poco más inteligentes, que el licántropo que atacó a mi nieta la otra noche sólo era un caso aislado de un animal que no pudo controlarse. Pero es obvio que todos se mueren por iniciar la guerra. ¿Acaso Vila no se lo permite? ¿Qué están esperando todos?

—Es un malentendido —dijo Vax.

—¿Estás seguro? —Natis miró entonces al joven vampiro que acompañaba a Mankar—. Es bueno tenerte de vuelta. Hay mucho que todavía debes aprender. Parece increíble que seas capaz de confiar en la palabra de un licántropo. Nosotros no lo hacemos, a menos que no nos afecte que falten a ella.

Jenn apareció al lado de Natis. Jugueteaba con una varita oscura, como si estudiara el tenedor con que iba a comer a sus víctimas. Su risa le puso los pelos de punta a Mankar.

—_¡Crucio!_ —exclamó Jenn.

Mankar comenzó a retorcerse. Un dolor indescriptible lo recorrió de pies a cabeza, como si fuera víctima de una poderosa descarga eléctrica. Nunca, nunca en la vida había sentido dolor semejante. Tomar la poción multijugos o transformarse en licántropo parecía doler tanto como una cortada en el dedo. Ahora era todo su cuerpo el que ardía como si sangrara por dentro y por fuera, como si sus huesos se desmoronaran... No había forma de soportarlo. No escuchaba nada, y quizás por eso, cada segundo que pasaba intentaba que sus alaridos de sufrimiento se escucharan más fuertes, quizás con la esperanza de que el dolor saliera de su cuerpo junto con sus gritos, o de que en algún momento se quedara sin energías, inconsciente, o lo que fuera, con tal de no tener que sufrir más...

Una risa macabra le perforó los oídos, al tiempo que su cuerpo se relajaba, aunque él no lo sentía; más bien, sentía que ya no tenía cuerpo, pero su respiración agitada delataba que ahora el licántropo tirado en el suelo.

Sintió miedo de mover un solo músculo. Parecía que al mantenerse totalmente inmóvil había menos probabilidad de que el dolor se repitiera.

—No vas a morir, chico —dijo Natis—, No es el momento. Los licántropos lo pensarán dos veces antes de meterse con nosotros, si saben que tenemos uno de los suyos —Mankar no podía levantar el rostro, pero no tenía ganas de lanzar una mirada desafiante a Natis—. Te veré mañana. Ni se te ocurra escapar.

Mankar escuchó el roce de la capa de Natis y Jenn, y un par de pasos le indicó que estaban retirándose.

—Espere... espere un momento.

El ruido de los pasos se detuvo. Mankar supo que lo estaban escuchando. Se lanzó a decir la verdad.

—Soy nieto de Gaby Weasley, auror del Ministerio de Magia —dijo con voz débil y temblorosa. Rodó en el suelo y pudo ver a Natis de reojo. Necesitó dos segundos para recuperar el habla, después de los cuales, continuó. Las frases eran seguidas de una pausa, cada vez un poco más cortas—. Mi padre es Merlín Weasley, acusado de la desaparición de Ángel Riddle y los directores de Harrylatino. Lo enviaron a la cárcel después de la muerte de Beatriz Callahan, y creen que estoy implicado en ella, porque supuestamente escapé del colegio. Pero fui enviado al Bosque de la Tinta, y fui convertido en esto que ves.

La transformación de la cara de Natis y Jenn, que iba del orgullo a la estupefacción, no desconcentró a Mankar mientras habló. Esperó un par de segundos antes de continuar.

—Hace unos meses regresé a mi mundo accidentalmente —dijo lentamente—, junto con Vax, y nos llevamos la garra del vampiro. Nos la robaron. Y Tazllatrix Devil, junto con Juanma Black, está usándola para revivir a Ángel Riddle. Tú sabes que mi padre no mató a Cronista y Andrés. Murieron aquí. Y entiendo que no pudieras hacer nada para evitar que lo culparan por ello. Pero es esa mujer quien mató a la profesora Callahan, y me envió a este lugar. Ella quería que yo consiguiera la garra faltante para ella, y así poder revivir a Riddle.

Mankar se apoyó en los codos temblorosos y se sentó contra una pared. Finalizó su explicación diciendo:

—Como tú sabes, los hombres lobo y vampiros que salen del Bosque de la Tinta regresan mágicamente cuando hay luna llena. Creo que puedo interponerme en los planes de Devil y Juanma. No hay tiempo de explicaciones. Por favor, necesito tu ayuda para regresar a mi mundo.

Natis se dedicó a mirar fijamente a Mankar. Él hizo lo mismo, implorándole que le creyera. Vax, con el mismo fin, hacía cara de gato de Shrek. Por fin, Natis preguntó:

—¿El nieto de Gaby?

—¡Sí! Soy Mankar Weasley. Por favor, sé que mientras yo sea un licántropo, te será difícil confiar en mí. Pero yo no intenté atacar a Vax. Y tú eres el único ser de este bosque que parece poder controlar su instinto. Por favor, créeme.

Natis tenía la mirada perdida en un punto, valorando las palabras que había escuchado. Jenn simplemente miraba a Mankar y Vax alternadamente, confundida.

—Mira, no te puedo ayudar —dijo Natis—. Hemos estado buscando al Dragón Rolo durante meses. Ya sabíamos que la garra estaba allí, y deseábamos regresar. Pero no podemos, porque no sabemos dónde podemos encontrarlo. Una vez luché con él, pero no fue en su guarida. Él me encontró a mí, salvó a un licántropo de una muerte segura en mis manos.

Mankar exhaló decepcionado.

—Por favor —dijo en voz baja—. Mis amigos están allá. Me necesitan.

Entonces, se imaginó el destino de los Guardianes de Nurmengard. ¿Para qué los quería Devil allí en la tumba? ¿También los sacrificaría?

—Las garras —dijo—. Hazlo por las garras, por lo menos. Ella las destruirá para traer a Riddle de regreso. Tenemos que impedirlo.

Natis se quedó fría. Pronunció una palabra malsonante y empezó a caminar por la sala, murmurando. Miró a Jenn, y ella le devolvió la mirada; se comunicaron así durante unos segundos, moviendo la cabeza de vez en cuando.

—Vamos, chicos —dijo por fin—. Nos vamos a los territorios de Greeman Place. Allá debe estar el Dragón Rolo.

Mankar sonrió agradecido.

Las dos vampiras salieron de la habitación. Vax lo ayudó a levantarse. Mankar no se atrevía a sostenerse en dos patas, así que se quedó apoyado en las cuatro. Vax lo miró con expresión triste, culpable, pero Mankar procuró estar radiante, e incluso rió al imaginar su expresión sonriente en la cara de un hombre lobo, que quizás parecía más hambrienta que alegre. Ambos cruzaron la puerta y regresaron al vestíbulo.

A lo lejos, escucharon una voz agitada:

—Basta, Jose —exclamaba Natis—. Iré con Vax y el licántropo. Nadie más nos acompañará. Si los licántropos nos descubren, habrá una batalla que no queremos ocasionar por ahora.

—Precisamente, si los descubren, no podrán salvarse —insistió la voz gruesa de Jose.

—Si encontramos al Dragón Rolo —dijo Natis en voz más baja—, hay posibilidades de recuperar nuestra garra, e incluso la de los licántropos.

Jose intentó discutir más, pero Natis lo cortó. Ambos salieron por una puerta y vieron a Mankar y a Vax, escuchando atentamente.

—¿Ya están listos? Nos vamos —anunció Natis.

Los chicos salieron de inmediato, e incluso la marcha comenzó rápidamente. Ante las miradas atónitas de los vampiros, Natis y Vax corrieron acompañados del licántropo, cruzaron el pueblo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y se adentraron en el denso Bosque de la Tinta.

El camino resultó igual de fatigante que de ida. Mankar no contaba con que tuviera que volver a atravesar los terrenos de los vampiros de regreso al Claro Negro. Pero no se quejó en ningún momento, ni aunque las paradas para retomar el aliento fueran más cortas de las que necesitaba. Siguió corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello. Y no era mucho menos que ello.

Pareció que transcurrió una eternidad antes de que el Claro Negro apareció de repente ante sus ojos. Natis no vaciló antes de atravesarlo y adentrarse en el territorio enemigo, pese a que lo tenía terminantemente prohibido.

La vampira siguió avanzando como si conociera el lugar a la perfección. Vax y Mankar no se atrevieron a decir ni una sola palabra. ¿Qué hora era? ¿Era muy tarde ya?

El ruido del agua empezó a escucharse a lo lejos, y cada vez con más fuerza. Se estaban acercando al río. Mankar quiso advertir a Natis. Sabía que había licántropos haciendo guardia en todo el territorio. Habían tenido suerte. Pero Vila, Cami y Kalli habían estado jugando en el lago la vez anterior. ¿Y si se encontraban allí nuevamente?

Natis se detuvo junto al río. Empezó a observar las rocas detenidamente, valorándolas. Pero Mankar sabía que no había una lo suficientemente grande para albergar el inmenso dragón.

—Las veces que se ha visto al Dragón Rolo —explicó Natis—, ha desaparecido siempre en esta dirección. Este río es la única fuente cercana de agua que hay en el bosque. Quizás siempre venga a beber aquí, o viva mucho más allá.

—Hay un lago —dijo Vax—. ¿No es posible que el Dragón Rolo beba allí?

Mankar estuvo a punto de darle una palmada en la nuca, pero se contuvo.

—¿Dónde se encuentra?

—Sólo hay que seguir el río —dijo Vax.

—Es muy arriesgado —soltó Mankar—. Los licántropos están en permanente vigilancia del bosque...

—Pensé que querías volver a tu mundo —dijo Natis.

—Sí —respondió el chico—, para evitar muertes. Pero sin provocar otras a costa de ello.

Natis sonrió.

—Vamos con cuidado.

Caminaron a la orilla del río lentamente, perdidos en sus pensamientos. A Mankar no terminaba de convencerle la idea de que el Dragón Rolo se encontrara por allí, pues sabía que los licántropos también estaban interesados en encontrarlo. La búsqueda tenía que ser mucho más difícil de lo que Mankar había imaginado.

En el lago no había nadie más. Resultaba muy extraño que el territorio de los licántropos estuviera tan desierto. Mankar tuvo un mal presentimiento.

—Dónde puede ser... —murmuró Natis.

No había rastro alguno del Dragón Rolo. Mankar sentía que estaban perdiendo el tiempo. Había imaginado que la supuesta guarida se encontraba más allá de las lejanas montañas que rodeaban los valles donde se situaban los pueblos.

—Si el Dragón Rolo pertenecía a los fundadores de Hogwarts... —insinuó Vax—, si representa a los cuatro elementos, ¿no habrá que llamarlo con ayuda de hechizos que tengan algo que ver?

—Yo creo que debemos irnos de aquí —dijo Mankar enseguida—. Es muy peligroso.

—¿A los fundadores de Hogwarts? —inquirió Natis—. ¿Cómo lo saben?

—Nos lo contó Devil. Ella dice que lo robó Salazar Slytherin hace mil años, y que él fundó los pueblos de este bosque.

—¡¿Qué? —saltó la vampira.

Natis adoptó nuevamente expresión pensativa, y seguramente estaba sacando deducciones en ese momento.

—Mankaú, ¿y si el Dragón Rolo se esconde en el fondo del lago? —preguntó Vax.

—¿Por qué lo crees?

—Bueno, es que lo robó Slytherin. Intentó someterlo a su voluntad. Y tú sabes que a él le encantaba el agua. La Cámara de los Secretos, en Hogwarts, y su tumba, en Harrylatino, se encuentran debajo del lago. Tiene mucho sentido que guardara algo aquí importante para él aquí también.

Mankar asintió.

—¿Y cómo lo sabremos? —se preguntó—. ¿Vamos a entrar al lago?

—No parece ser buena idea —intervino Natis.

—Tal vez, si sacamos mucha agua del lago...

—Vax, esa es la idea más estúpida que has tenido —lo interrumpió Mankar.

—Me refiero que revolvamos el agua para atraer al Dragón Rolo —dijo Vax, sin alterarse.

—¡Pero ni siquiera sabemos si está aquí!

—Chicos, estamos perdiendo el tiempo. Vax, intenta lo que dices, y si no, convocaremos al Dragón Rolo de la forma que no quería.

—¿Y qué forma es ésa? —preguntaron los dos al unísono.

—Provocando una pelea con los licántropos. Pero no es infalible... Vamos, Vax.

—Mankar lo sabe hacer mejor que yo. Está bien... _¡Ártiken!_ —exclamó Vax.

Una columna de agua surgió del lago y se elevó varios metros por encima de ellos. El gran chorro se tambaleó, como si estuviera hecho de gelatina, a diferencia del efecto que tenía cuando lo hacía Mankar o algún licántropo. Pasados unos segundos, la columna se derrumbó y al caer desplazó montones de agua.

—Esto no funciona —dijo Mankar.

En ese momento, captó con la mirada una figura en las afueras del bosque. Había alguien allí observándolos. Era una silueta delgada y de corta estatura, que se sostenía en dos patas.

—¡Dos vampiros en nuestros territorios! —gritó Vila enfurecida—. ¡Practicando el hechizo que inventamos los licántropos!

Vila siguió avanzando, con la varita levantada.

—Tus licántropos faltan a esta regla con mucha frecuencia. Han entrado al menos cuatro veces en los últimos meses. ¿Crees que no nos damos cuenta?

—_Mis_ licántropos reciben su lección cuando faltan a nuestras leyes —dijo de inmediato Vila, indiganada.

—Eso a mí no me consta, ni me interesa.

—Mankar —dijo Vila—, veo que definitivamente no podíamos confiar en ti. Lo supe desde un principio. No puedo creer que no hubiera previsto que esto ocurriría. Eres un traidor.

Mientras hablaba, varias sombras surgieron de los árboles. Al principio eran unos pocos licántropos nada más, que parecían observarlos desde lejos. Pero fueron aumentando en cantidad poco a poco, y, junto a Vila, salieron de su escondite. Bajo la luz de la luna llena, Mankar vio a docenas de licántropos, quizás muchos más de los que había visto hasta entonces juntos. Como si todo el pueblo se hubiera organizado para emboscar a Natis.

—La tregua ha terminado —concluyó Vila.

Unos cinco licántropos se acercaron para acorralar a Natis, Vax y Mankar, quienes se juntaron lo más que pudieron, con las varitas levantadas. Jenn apareció a su lado y se preparó para defenderse. Las bestias los miraban fijamente, a la vez que gruñían, y abrieron el hocico, amenazándolos con atacar en cualquier segundo.

Pero no llegaron a hacerlo, pues una lluvia de rayos rojos salió del bosque y los golpearon. Algunos rayos se desviaron y estuvieron a punto de acertar a Mankar.

Todas las miradas se posaron en la dirección de donde provenían los hechizos. Había allí un ejército que se aproximaba corriendo y gritando. Los soldados estaban vestidos de capas negras y tenían varitas de las que más rayos rojos salían y buscaban atacar a los licántropos. Una gran cantidad de pares de ojos rojos se acercaban a toda velocidad. El ejército estaba compuesto por vampiros de Bloody Swamp que llegaban a rescatar a Natis, con Jose a la cabeza.

—Me desobedecieron —murmuró la vampira, con una sonrisa en la cara.

Los lobos empezaron a aullar, y corrieron al encuentro de los vampiros, olvidando momentáneamente a los tres acorralados.

—¡No! —gritó Mankar desesperado—. ¡Por favor!

Pero nadie lo escuchó, a pesar de que la batalla comenzaba muy cerca de él. El primer licántropo dio un brinco y cayó sobre uno de los vampiros, pero recibió una embestida que lo lanzó volando. Otro vampiro lanzó un rayo amarillo que acertó en la cabeza de un licántropo. Mankar comenzó a reconocerlos.

THH saltó sobre el lomo de un licántropo y, desde el aire, lanzó un hechizo aturdidor. Al caer, esquivó a otro licántropo, que rugió y arremetió en contra de Daniel, el primer vampiro que vio. Ernie y Diego corrían de un lado a otro, persiguiendo a Mange, que aparecía y desaparecía de la nada, a la vez que Angie, su conciencia, hacía lo mismo a pocos metros de allí. Las dos vampiras estaban cambiando de cuerpo constantemente. En un momento, ambas estuvieron una junto a la otra y atacaron a los licántropos. Ellos fueron despedidos con fuerza y terminaron golpeándose contra el tronco de un árbol grueso.

Itis y Eri corrían una junto a la otra, lanzando hechizos a cada licántropo que hallaban en su paso. Pero Cami y Kalli se lanzaron sobre ellas y estuvieron a punto de morderlas, pero ambas recibieron un rayo rojo que las dejó tiradas en el suelo. Otro rayo por poco alcanzó a Miche. Natis y Jenn se unieron inmediatamente a la lucha. Vila y Laura peleaban contra ellas, a veces usando la varita, a veces usando la fuerza.

Era un caos total. Era la guerra que llevaba más de mil años esperando a que se llevara a cabo.

Mankar y Vax lo contemplaron todo desde la distancia, horrorizados. Estaban allí, todos sus amigos, seres queridos que los habían acogido de una u otra forma, luchando y perdiendo sus vidas en aquella batalla. Había cuerpos que caían al suelo y no volvían a levantarse, y la sangre de los licántropos se esparcía en la hierba y se veía como un líquido oscuro bajo la blanca luz de la luna.

Ernie llegó repentinamente e intentó morder a Vax. Mankar lanzó un encantamiento escudo tan rápido como pudo. Corrieron alrededor de los combatientes y empezaron a inmovilizar a todos cuantos veían, para que detuvieran la lucha.

—_¡Petrificus totalus!_

Pero eran demasiados, y tal vez al usar el hechizo sólo estaban facilitándoselo a su rival para que los atacaran más fácilmente.

Mankar y Vax llegaron al bosque, y escucharon la voz de una mujer sollozando, desesperada.

—¡Amor, diles que paren! ¡Por favor! ¡Que paren!

Mankar sintió que se le partía el corazón cuando reconoció la voz de la persona que hablaba. Era Gataluna. Y... ¡estaba abrazando a un vampiro! ¡Era Gio!

Los dos amantes se percataron de la presencia de Mankar y Vax y, ya que no sabían sus intenciones, se alarmaron. Salieron corriendo asustados y cruzaron el campo de batalla, ignorando los gritos de los chicos.

Los vieron separarse y correr, intentando salvar sus vidas, buscándose con la mirada desesperados, y se perdieron entre la multitud. Mankar y Vax intentaron perseguirlos, pero no los encontraron.

Vax y Mankar corrieron con todas sus fuerzas. Los vampiros y licántropos intentaron atacarlos, y no pudieron evitar tropezar un par de veces. Al final, llegaron a la orilla del lago nuevamente. No encontraron a Gata ni a Gio.

Mankar se conmovió. ¡Se sentiría como un monstruo si, por su culpa, las únicas personas que no participaban de la batalla resultaban lastimadas o...!

Pero de repente Gata salió despedida hacia el lago. Cayó en la hierba y empezó a dar vueltas en el suelo. Mankar corrió a su encuentro.

—¡Gata! ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, Manu —dijo ella, pero sonaba como cualquier cosa, excepto bien.

—¡Gata! —gritó entonces Gio, que logró salir de los combatientes y corrió a toda velocidad hacia Gata.

Pero cuando estuvo a punto de llegar, otro licántropo arremetió contra él y lo tumbó en el suelo. Era Renzo. Gio cayó y quedó inmóvil. Mankar, en una fracción de segundo, interceptó la mirada de Natis, que se desconcentró un instante de la lucha para observar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Renzo no se detuvo, y volvió a saltar hacia su presa sin pensarlo, abriendo sus fauces amenazadoramente, con la intención de cerrarlas alrededor de la cabeza del vampiro.

Natis corrió hacia ellos. Levantó la varita y gritó histérica:

—_¡Avada Kedavra!_

Renzo no alcanzó a caer sobre Gio, el rayo de color verde intenso lo golpeó antes, y lo envió directo a las oscuras aguas del lago. El cuerpo cayó adentro con fuerza, y el ruido al sumergirse el cuerpo atrajo la atención de muchos combatientes.

Gata lanzó un grito desconsolador. Ernie, sin pensarlo, se lanzó al agua hacia donde había caído Renzo. La lucha pareció detenerse. O quizás Mankar lo veía ahora todo en cámara lenta.

Ernie arrastró a Renzo hasta la orilla y lo sacó. Colocaron su cuerpo sobre la hierba, e intentaron reanimarlo. Muchos no sabían qué había ocurrido. Vila caminó hacia el cuerpo y se desplomó junto a él. Los demás hermanos de Renzo se acercaron, con los ojos bañados en lágrimas, abrazándose entre ellos. La guerra había pasado a un segundo plano; no les importaba si seguían luchando a unos metros de allí.

—¿Por qué lo atacaste si no estabas luchando contra él? —preguntó Vax, gritando hacia Natis.

—Él intentó atacar a Gio —respondió ésta—. No le estaba haciendo nada.

Mankar miró el cuerpo. No supo qué sentir. Allí estaba su amigo, el que había confiado en él desde el momento en que lo conoció. Un amigo que nunca terminaría de conocer. Sin vida. Muerto...

Sentía un nudo en la garganta y respiraba con dificultad. Sus ojos empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas. Vax lo rodeó con el brazo y le dio una palmada en la espalda.

No hubo tiempo para asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo. El cielo pareció cambiar de color. Se volvió de una especie de rojo oscuro. Y el sonido más aterrador que podían escuchar, resonó por todo el Bosque de la Tinta. Escalofriante, el rugido del Dragón Rolo le puso los pelos de punta. Gata volvió a lanzar exclamaciones, muerta del terror.

Las nubes se removieron y desplazaron, como si se estuviera creando un tornado. Ahora sí podía haber la certeza de que todo Greeman Place y Bloody Swamp estaba totalmente petrificado.

De una de las nubes apareció. La inmensa bestia del tamaño de un castillo bajó en picada, y sus alas, rojas, extendidas y cubriendo el cielo, se batían creando ráfagas de viento que hacían estremecer a los árboles. Lanzó una llamarada de fuego que rozó las copas de los árboles e iluminó todo como un rayo que cae en medio de una tormenta.

El Dragón Rolo rugió una vez más, y el potente sonido por sí mismo parecía capaz de desplazar las aguas del lago. La criatura descubrió la luna llena. Una esfera iluminaba el cielo, pero era de color rojo. Y Mankar lo comprendió.

Se estaba cumpliendo la profecía antigua que se registraba en el libro de Vila.

_Enemigos antiguos se enfrentarán. Si no cuidan el hogar que durante siglos han compartido, despertarán al gigante que cuida el Bosque de la Tinta. El ojo del Guardián se bañará en sangre y el fuego acabará con la guerra._

El Guardián no era el Dragón Rolo. Era la luna, siempre vigilante, que observaba el bosque desde el cielo todas las noches, la que se había bañado en sangre. Luna roja.

Vampiros y hombres lobo entraron en pánico. Todos empezaron a correr para internarse en el bosque y escapar de la ira del Dragón Rolo.

Markab cargó a su hermano, Renzo, en la espalda, y salió corriendo sin mirar atrás. Mankar se encontró solo con Vax a orillas del río. ¡Habían logrado lo que querían hacer esa noche! Habían convocado al Dragón Rolo. Era la única forma de regresar a Harrylatino.

Pero era aterrador. No podía enfrentarse a semejante bestia él solo. Vaciló, y enseguida salió corriendo y se internó en el bosque, junto con los demás.

Corrió, pero ya no había nadie delante de él. Y cada vez se sentía más asustado. Empezó a tener la sensación de que se encontraba totalmente solo. Pero no se detuvo.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar dar un respingo cuando vio que el cielo se volvió, durante una fracción de segundo, de un rojo vivo, como si de verdad esta vez hubiera caído un rayo de ese color. Entonces, encontró un claro pequeño, en el que estaban todos los vampiros y licántropos, casi todos tirados en el suelo, y unos pocos incorporándose.

—¿Qué pasó? —dijo alarmado Jose.

Un montón de voces de vampiros y licántropos empezaron a preguntarse lo mismo. Pero no perdieron el tiempo buscando explicaciones, todos reemprendieron la carrera. Y Mankar y Vax los siguieron.

Ambos se dieron cuenta de que algo estaba mal. Miraron a su alrededor, y se sintieron perdidos, vulnerables, mientras toda la multitud escapaba en todas las direcciones.

Después de correr unos minutos, se dieron cuenta de que ya no estaban en el Bosque de la Tinta. La luna roja bañaba con su luz un enorme castillo que se alzaba por encima de ellos. Pero nadie lo había visto, pues todos se internaron en el bosque. El Dragón Rolo los había llevado a Harrylatino.

—¡Esperen! —gritó Mankar horrorizado.

No podían creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. Todos los habitantes del Bosque de la Tinta estaban ahora en el colegio. ¿Por qué? ¿Los había enviado el Dragón Rolo allí a propósito? ¿Juntos, podrían evitar el regreso de Ángel Riddle?

Siguieron corriendo tan rápido como podían. No podían imaginar la reacción de los vampiros y licántropos cuando llegaran al final del Bosque Prohibido y se dieran cuenta del lugar en el que se encontraban. Por lo que sabían, en los terrenos frente al castillo se debía estar llevando a cabo la premiación de los ganadores de los torneos de las cuatro casas. ¿Qué hora era?

Pero no fue tan malo cuando llegaron al límite del bosque. Todos los habitantes del Bosque de la Tinta se aglomeraban, mirando lo que se les presentaba adelante, asombrados y lanzando exclamaciones. Mankar no pasó por alto el hecho de que vampiros y hombres lobo estaban juntos, revueltos, sin fijarse de qué raza eran las personas que tenían a su alrededor.

Efectivamente, había cuatro grupos de alumnos formados frente a las puertas de roble del castillo. Los niños estaban inquietos, y había muchos llorando. Los profesores intentaban tranquilizarlos, pero era inútil. El cielo seguía siendo rojo a causa de la luna, y nadie podía explicar qué estaba ocurriendo.

—Por favor, jóvenes, conserven la calma —pidió el profesor Zancaturno con la voz amplificada—. Este fenómeno meteorológico no hace parte de los Torneos, pero no es motivo para entrar en pánico. Empecemos con la ceremonia y coronemos...

Pero un terremoto calló sus palabras. Fue tan poderoso que las personas se tambalearon. Los niños doblaron sus gritos. Los árboles en el bosque agitaron con violencia sus ramas y las hojas empezaron a caer. Los licántropos y los vampiros se miraron entre ellos, y se tiraban de sus cabellos asustados.

La tierra no se quedó quieta. Siguió temblando durante medio minuto sin que nadie pudiera saber qué ocurría. El motivo del temblor no tardó más en revelarse.

Algo surgía de las aguas del lago de Harrylatino. Muy lentamente fue ascendiendo. Parecía un edificio, o una roca inmensa. Mankar llegó a la conclusión de que era un castillo. Pero los castillos no tienen inmensas alas rojas ni echan fuego por la boca. Tampoco son rojos y rugen con tal potencia.

Una voz habló, y se escuchó amplificada, mucho más fuerte que la voz del profesor que había hablado antes. Era la voz de Devil. Y las palabras que dijo lo hicieron sacudirse:

—¡Éste es el poder más grande de los cuatro magos más poderosos de la historia! ¡El Dragón Rolo ha venido a destruir este colegio! ¡Y con él sirviéndonos, una nueva era está a punto de dar inicio, gracias a Salazar Slytherin!

La silueta de Tazllatrix Devil, Juanma Black y una silueta un poco más baja, de pie sobre las almenas de una torre del castillo, fue iluminada por la llamarada que lanzó el monstruo más grande que jamás había pisado los terrenos del colegio.


	28. Luna Roja

**Capítulo final: Luna Roja**

_Este capítulo está dedicado a todos los que siguieron la historia desde el principio, until the very end (?) Y más especialmente, a quienes hacen referencia las palabras finales. Todo el fic para ustedes.

* * *

_

Ni siquiera los gritos aterrorizados de cientos de niños ahogaron las palabras que pronunció la bruja desde lo alto de la torre, tras lo cual se esfumó como si hubiera estado hecha de humo. Los licántropos también aullaron con horror, pero no escaparon, pues guarecidos dentro del bosque, y a tal distancia del monstruo rojo, desearon saber qué iba a ocurrir ahora. El Dragón Rolo, cuyas patas estaban sumergidas en el agua, siguió rugiendo y lanzando llamas sin moverse de su sitio. Por ahora, sólo miraba a su alrededor estudiando el lugar en el que se encontraba.

Los profesores se quedaron espantados y los estudiantes rompieron la formación. Lanzaban exclamaciones y apuntaban con el dedo a la criatura, quizás preguntándose si eso hacía parte de una prueba final de los torneos.

El dragón levantó una pata y desplazó montones de agua. Acompañado por los gritos redoblados de los niños, extendió sus alas y empezó a avanzar con lentitud. Salió del lago ruidosamente y empezó a caminar por los terrenos de Harrylatino. Si alguien hubiera tenido intención de escapar saliendo del colegio, no habría podido hacerlo sin entrar al lago o sin pasar muy cerca de la criatura, cuya cola no dejaba de moverse.

El pánico se había apoderado de los estudiantes y éstos, sin perder ni un segundo, se abalanzaron hacia las puertas del castillo. Pero los profesores no lo permitieron.

—¡Esa bestia es inmensa! —dijo Vito con la voz amplificada—. ¡Si intenta atacar el castillo estaremos perdidos!

Mankar miró hacia la torre en la que había visto las tres figuras durante la aparición del Dragón Rolo.

—¿Esas personas convocaron al Dragón Rolo a propósito? —se preguntó Mankar en voz alta—. ¿Cómo es posible que supieran de su existencia?

—Es obvio que han encontrado alguna fuente de información, o algo por el estilo —respondió Vax—. De todas formas, siempre tuvieron la garra del licántropo. Recuerda que con ella se puede tener dominio completo de los territorios de Greeman Place. Tuvieron que enterarse así de muchas cosas...

El dragón lanzó una llamarada en dirección al bosque prohibido, y eso bastó para provocar el pánico nuevamente en los habitantes del Bosque de la Tinta. Dieron media vuelta y empezaron a huir.

—_¡Expecto Boggart! _—lanzaron Mankar y Vax, tan pronto como pudieron reaccionar, en la dirección a la cual se dirigían los vampiros y licántropos.

Desde el interior del bosque prohibido se escuchó otro rugido, idéntico al del Dragón Rolo, aunque quizás no tan potente, pero que les puso a todos los pelos de punta e hizo remover las ramas de los árboles. Las criaturas se detuvieron en el acto, y se amontonaron en medio del claro en el que habían aparecido.

—¿Qué haremos? —se empezaron a preguntar, desesperados.

Mankar y Vax caminaron hacia un extremo despejado del claro y miraron a la multitud. Eran demasiados. Pero Mankar ya no sentía timidez, ni miedo, ni tristeza, y en realidad no creía sentir nada. Ahora se preocupaba simplemente por hacer lo que tenía que hacer. Porque todo lo que ocurría parecía ser irreal, como si no estuviera vivo.

—_¡Sonorus! _—exclamó, y su conciencia lo imitó, apuntando con su varitas a su garganta.

Se miraron un instante, preguntándose si podrían atraer la atención de toda la gente.

—¡Vampiros de Bloody Swamp! ¡Licántropos de Greeman Place! ¡Habitantes del Bosque de la Tinta! —los llamó Mankar. Les dio unos segundos para que todos fijaran en ellos dos su atención, y continuó—. Esa bestia que acaba de aparecer allá adelante pertenece a sus territorios. Ha sido traída aquí por gente con malas intenciones, y está siendo manipulada por ellos. Ese castillo que ustedes ven allá —señaló con el dedo— es mi hogar. Y no quiero que el Dragón Rolo lo destruya.

»No entiendo por qué hemos venido hasta aquí todos. Pero debe haber algún motivo importante. Y mi objetivo es impedir que regrese al mundo un ser que no merece ser llamado persona. Ahora puede ser demasiado tarde, pero lo mínimo que puedo intentar hacer es interponerme en los planes de esa gente, para que mi colegio no sea destruido.

—¿Conocen una vieja leyenda sobre una advertencia que hizo el Dragón Rolo? —preguntó Vax—. «_Si no cuidan su hogar, despertarán al gigante que lo cuida. El ojo del Guardián se bañará en sangre y el fuego acabará con la guerra.»_ Pues se ha cumplido, y si miran al cielo verán el ojo vigilante ensangrentado —Vax hizo una pausa para darle la oportunidad a las personas de que lo comprobaran por sí mismos—. Esta criatura durante años ha querido evitar batallas, pero ustedes se han empeñado en crearlas. El Dragón Rolo ha perdido la paciencia. ¿No creen que la forma de calmarlo es trabajando juntos? ¿No desean ustedes que haya paz?

Todos empezaron a murmurar. Una voz se atrevió a hablar a grito entero.

—¡¿Paz? —rugió Vila, quien estaba sentada en el suelo y se levantó de un salto—. ¡Teníamos un pacto! ¡Y estos chupasangres lo han violado! ¡Entraron a nuestros territorios y empezaron a atacar a nuestra gente! ¡Mató a mi hijo!

Mankar vio las lágrimas en sus ojos, y estuvo a punto de conmoverse al escuchar la voz quebrada de la mujer lobo.

—¿Y cuántas veces intentó meterse _tu hijo_ en nuestros territorios? —respondió Jose, por encima del llanto de Vila—. ¿Acaso no intentó matar a Natis, a Jenn y a Vax? ¡Y a la pequeña Annie! ¡A Gio, que no le estaba haciendo nada!

—¡Eres un...! —Vila dio un brinco por encima de las personas y se plantó frente a Jose, apuntándole con la varita justo en el cuello.

—_¡Expecto Boggart!_ —susurraron Mankar y Vax, y a sus espaldas volvió a escucharse el falso rugido del Dragón Rolo.

Los habitantes del Bosque de la Tinta se sobresaltaron. Se escucharon muchos gritos ahogados, y todos los pares de ojos se posaron en las entrañas del bosque, muy atentos a cualquier movimiento. Vila bajó la varita y dio un paso atrás.

—¡Basta de pelear! —gritó Mankar—. ¡Sus pueblos fueron creados para luchar entre sí eternamente! Pero, ¿no están cansados de dormir con la incertidumbre de si sus seres queridos amanecerán vivos? ¿Van a quedarse todas las noches en vela vigilando sus territorios? ¿Van a permitir que el Dragón Rolo acabe con su hogar?

Se escucharon más murmullos. Mankar vio familias muy unidas, aunque al parecer muchos de los niños se habían quedado en su hogar en el pueblo. Y también vio a Gata y a Gio, abrazados tiernamente, como si fuera la última vez que pudieran estar juntos...

—Este no es nuestro hogar —dijo Natis en voz alta.

—Pero cuando regresen a él, ustedes mismos se encargarán de destruirlo —respondió Vax, callando las voces que empezaban a alzarse—. Si es que el dragón no regresa con ustedes.

—¡Se qué no es la primera vez que hacen un pacto! —gritó Mankar—. ¡Y aquí hay dos ejemplos de armonía entre ambas comunidades! Este vampiro —señaló a Vax— es mi mejor amigo. Y allí se encuentra la mujer más bondadosa que conozco y el hombre más alegre que hay, y se aman, aunque ella cambie de forma en luna llena y él sea pálido y de ojos rojos.

»Ojalá ustedes pudieran aprender algo de ellos dos.

Dio la impresión de que Natis quería responder algo, pero la mayoría de la gente bajó la mirada en ese momento. Vila regresó a donde estaba su familia, y se postró en el suelo, ante el cuerpo de Renzo. Mankar sintió una punzada en el corazón y apartó la mirada.

—No les estamos pidiendo que se amen o se conviertan en amigos eternos —dijo Vax—. Estoy seguro de que somos los únicos que podemos salvar este colegio. Nuestro hogar —hizo una pausa y miró unas cuantas caras antes de continuar—. Háganlo si quieren recuperar las garras de sus antepasados, que están siendo deshonrados. Hay que luchar hombro a hombro si hace falta. Y no tiene que ser más que esta vez.

Todos empezaron a mirarse, algunos con desconfianza, otros con curiosidad, quizás esperando a que alguien se animara a dar el primer paso. La inquietante escena tenía como ruido de fondo sonidos que se asemejaban a explosiones, y gritos espantados, en la distancia.

—¡Estoy cansada de esto! —gritó Gata—. ¡Quiero poder vivir tranquila, sin tener que esconderme! ¡No quiero más secretos, no quiero pensar en traiciones!

—Creo que... —dijo Gio, abrazando con más fuerza a Gata—, mi familia y la de ustedes... puede ser una sola. Es lo que quiero en mi vida.

Mankar les sonrió. No había nada más que decir.

—Vax y yo regresaremos a las afueras del bosque —anunció Mankar—. Si alguien quiere acompañarnos en nuestra lucha, será bienvenido. Los demás, lo entenderemos. Pero tenemos un hogar que salvar.

Y se lanzó a la carrera, con Vax en el lomo, sin molestarse en mirar la expresión de las personas que lo habían escuchado. Corrió, y sin querer su mente se vio inundada por pensamientos tristes. Aulló al ver el rostro muerto de Renzo.

Pero era el momento de ser fuerte. Más adelante podía ser lo que quisiera, pero no podía ser débil ahora.

Llegó al límite del bosque y se detuvo para contemplar lo que ocurría. El dragón se mantenía quieto, como descansando sobre el césped. Sólo su cola se movía. Los estudiantes y profesores se amontonaban mirando con anhelo el gran obstáculo rojo que les impedía escapar hacia las verjas del castillo. La multitud era inmensa, y a la vez se veía indefensa.

—¿Qué hace el Dragón Rolo en este lugar? —murmuró Mankar.

—Se dice que las dos garras de nuestros antepasados pueden invocar al Dragón Rolo y llevarlo allá donde sea llamado. Pero esta vez nos trajo a todos nosotros, quizás sin querer...

Mankar se sobresaltó al escuchar esa voz. Miró a su lado y se encontró con la Ministra de Magia, Natis Dumbledore, que miraba fijamente al dragón. El chico le sonrió. Estaba acompañada por varios vampiros y licántropos: los más grandes y fuertes, ágiles y valientes, hombres y mujeres.

—Siempre está la posibilidad de que esté siendo controlado —continuó Natis, mirando a Mankar fijamente—. Greenman lo hizo hace mil años.

—Greenman... —repitió Mankar—. Slytherin...

Natis dio una palmada a Mankar en el lomo.

—Tengo que ir a su tumba. Allá están mis amigos.

—Te acompañaremos.

—No —pidió Mankar—. Quédense aquí, protejan a los demás niños.

Sin decir nada más, aún con Vax montándolo, dio un brinco y empezó a correr a través de los campos de Harrylatino, en dirección al lago. La mejor forma de llegar a la tumba de Slytherin era por el mismo camino que había entrado la primera vez.

No miró atrás mientras corría por el campo que separaba al dragón de la gente, pero escuchaba el rozar del césped, voces y jadeos que le indicaban que había una gran cantidad de personas corriendo cerca de él. El Dragón Rolo rugió. Al instante todo el mundo levantó su varita y apuntó al aire, como en posición de defensa. Mankar no se detuvo.

Al llegar a la orilla del lago, Vax le entregó su varita y gritó:

—_¡Expecto Patronum!_

Tenía pensado montar en su patronus una vez más para llegar a la roca desde la cual se accedía a la tumba. Pero de su varita no salió ni siquiera niebla. Intentó una vez más.

—_¡Expecto Patronum! ¡Expecto Patronum!_

Pero por algún motivo no funcionaba.

—Concéntrate, Mankaú —dijo Vax—. Tú puedes.

Mankar sabía que no. En ese momento tenía ganas de cualquier cosa excepto invocar un patronus. Se sentía casi enceguecido por la gran cantidad de sentimientos que lo invadían a cada recuerdo reciente. No podía tener un pensamiento alegre.

—Inténtalo tú —pidió a Vax con la voz quebrada.

Su conciencia no hizo ninguna pregunta. Levantó la varita y adoptó una expresión pensativa:

—_¡Expecto Patronum!_

Salió niebla, pero nada más.

Una ráfaga de viento poderosa revolvió el pelo de todo el cuerpo de Mankar. El Dragón Rolo empezó a planear muy cerca del suelo, en los terrenos donde estaban los licántropos y vampiros. Ellos lanzaban rayos de todos los colores, pero ningún hechizo parecía afectar a la bestia.

—Tenemos que ayudarlos —dijo Vax.

—No, esto no se detendrá si no nos interponemos en el hechizo de Devil —dijo Mankar.

Vax lanzó el hechizo una vez más. Una criatura plateada se formó ante ellos: una especie de caballo esquelético con alas.

—Vamos —dijo Vax, y se montó en su patronus. A Mankar se le dificultó un poco más subirse.

El thestral emprendió el vuelo y se dirigió hacia la roca. El viento les congelaba la cara. Ya no había dementores ni una guía en el aire, pero volaron a toda velocidad. Mankar no podía respirar.

Se dieron cuenta de que el fuego de las antorchas del túnel en la roca era de color verde. Había algo adentro moviéndose que hacía parecer que la luz era intermitente. Conforme se fueron acercando, pudieron distinguir figuras humanas que salían del túnel e intentaban trepar la roca hasta su cima. Eran cuatro niños.

Todos habían terminado de subir cuando el thestral llegó. A Mankar le costó reconocer a todos los Guardianes de Nurmengard. Rob y Tarru estaban sentados, respirando muy agitadamente. Rob, con los ojos cerrados, trataba de limpiarse la sangre de la cara, que le salía de una de sus cejas. Ron se arrodillaba frente a Lacrimosa, quien estaba tirado boca abajo muy tieso.

Tarru fue el que se dio cuenta de la presencia de Mankar. Dio un grito espantado. Ron se incorporó y levantó su varita hacia los recién llegados.

—¡Calma, calma! —gritó Mankar, aunque un ladrido semejante provocaba de todo menos calma—. ¡Soy yo, soy Mankar!

Ante su nombre los chicos reaccionaron apenas perceptiblemente. Ron lo miraba a él y a Vax con terror. Rob y Tarru no se atrevían a mover.

Mankar se quitó la cadena que colgaba de su cuello, de la que pendía el «símbolo de los Guardianes de Nurmengard». A la luz del patronus fue fácil verlo.

—Sí es Mankar —susurró Tarru—. Hoy es luna llena —añadió, como si no fuera obvio.

—Nunca te habíamos visto así —dijo Ron sorprendido.

—¿Y quién es él? —preguntó Rob, señalando a Vax.

—Un... amigo del bosque —respondió Mankar—. Tenemos que ir a la tumba de Slytherin. La magia de esa mujer trajo un dragón del bosque.

—No puedes ir, Mankar —dijo Rob—. Mira, nos han embrujado. Estuvo a punto de matarnos. Nos han quitado las energías o algo así, para dárselas a ese cadáver y así podrá cobrar fuerza cuando sea poseído. Están ahí abajo. Devil y Juanma se olvidaron de nosotros cuando empezó a temblar. ¿No sentiste el temblor? —Mankar asintió—. De alguna manera creo que proyectó su imagen y su voz para que todos en el castillo pudieran escuchar su mensaje. Nosotros escapamos tan pronto como pudimos. Estoy seguro de que están sepultados bajo tierra.

—Ella nos lo explicó —intervino Tarru—. Necesitaba traer al dragón para poder completar el hechizo. El ritual sólo podía terminarse si cambiaba el color de la luna. Las «garras» invocaron al dragón, y éste cambió la luna. Ahora puede destruirlo todo mientras ellos se ocupan...

Tarru no logró terminar la frase. El sonoro y aterrador rugido del dragón se escuchó desde el otro lado del lago. Empezó a temblar nuevamente. Las aguas del lago se removieron con fuerza. Algo surgía de ellas, emitiendo una luz verde. El dragón no dejaba de rugir y lanzar fuego. Una columna de piedra sólida se elevó en el centro del lago. Era gruesa como un roble, y en la parte más alta una cúpula de luz verde destellaba con fuerza.

Allí estaban.

Mankar no perdió el tiempo. Él y Vax montaron nuevamente en el patronus, ignorando los gritos de los Guardianes de Nurmengard, y se dirigieron a toda velocidad hacia la columna, bajo el cielo rojo. La luz de la cúpula se apagó, como si alguien hubiera presionado un interruptor que la desactivaba, y en ese momento dejó de temblar. La cúpula se quedó grabada en la retina de Mankar unos segundos.

La columna había llegado al mismo lugar donde los Guardianes habían recogido la quinta profecía de la prueba. Dos antorchas de color verde se mantenían apoyadas en unos soportes, y brillaban desde lo lejos como un par de ojos de serpiente en la oscuridad. Conforme se fueron acercando, Mankar pudo distinguir la figura de Devil y Juanma a ambos lados del ataúd sobre el que descansaba el cuerpo de Arkadios.

Riddle ya lo había poseído. Mankar estaba seguro, porque pudo ver su silueta en lo alto del castillo cuando Devil se proyectó para transmitir su mensaje psicópata. No lograba imaginarse cómo era posible que ese monstruo, o aunque fuera una parte de su alma, no hubiera dejado por completo el mundo de los vivos. Pero no había tiempo para eso. El Dragón Rolo destruía el colegio ahora con más fiereza que antes.

El thestral se posó bruscamente sobre la plataforma, y el vampiro y el licántropo bajaron de un brinco. Devil, que estaba de espaldas y con los brazos extendidos, se dio la vuelta y rió al verlos bajar del patronus.

—¡Miren quien ha venido! Te ves muy tierno en tu forma de lobo —dijo con burla, y les dio la espalda otra vez.

Mankar rugió y saltó para embestir a Devil, pero Juanma le apuntó con su varita y le lanzó un rayo rojo que lo inmovilizó. Vax corrió en su ayuda, mostrando los colmillos, pero no tuvo mejor suerte. Su varita voló y por poco se cae al vacío.

—¡Y has traído a tu Horcrux! —continuó la mujer, como si no hubiera sido interrumpida.

Mankar gruñó y levantó la cabeza mirando con odio a Devil frente a él. No le simpatizó en absoluto que se refiriera de esa forma.

—¡Vamos, no me digas que no lo has adivinado! —dijo la bruja, aguantando la risa. Se dio la vuelta por completo y miró a Mankar incrédula—. No lo digo bromeando. Ese vampiro que tienes pegado no es tu «conciencia», como tú lo llamas. Es un Horcrux que hiciste.

Mankar se incorporó y rugió una vez más, pero Devil le apuntaba con su varita y no se pudo mover.

—A ver, ¿por dónde comenzamos? —dijo con suma naturalidad—. Tú sabes que un Horcrux sólo se puede crear cuando uno desgarra su alma cometiendo un asesinato. Pues bien, Salazar Slytherin descubrió una variante de los Horcrux, de modo que la parte de su alma que se separa no tiene que ser guardada en el interior de un objeto, sino en su propio cuerpo.

»Compartes con los vampiros esta habilidad tan particular. Has logrado dividirte, y puedes compartir tu cuerpo con tu otra mitad. Algo bastante útil, como estoy segura de que has podido comprobarlo.

»Los vampiros obtuvieron este poder directamente en el momento que fue creada su raza. Y tú la has heredado de Slytherin. Pero no todos los descendientes de Slytherin tienen esta posibilidad, sólo unos pocos, que pueden ser reconocidos por el color rojo de sus ojos.

Mankar escuchaba negándose a entender.

—Yo no he matado a nadie —gruñó.

—¡Sí! Mataste a Ángel Riddle —dijo Devil con frialdad.

—No fue a propósito —se apresuró a negar Mankar.

—Pero querías hacerlo. Querías matarlo, aunque haya sido magia accidental.

—Fue la Gema Gemela —rugió Mankar.

—¿Y qué importa que no hayas lanzado el hechizo? Lo habrías hecho si hubieras tenido oportunidad. Activaste la Gema, era tu deseo matarlo. La intención de matar desgarra el alma.

Devil sonrió al ver la expresión de Mankar, y disfrutó de ello durante unos segundos. Después, volvió a darse la vuelta y extendió los brazos para continuar con el ritual.

Mankar miró a Vax. Estaba totalmente petrificado. Sus ojos miraban de un lugar a otro con inquietud.

Entonces recordó lo que Gaby y su padre le habían dicho desde el verano... desde que Riddle había muerto... que últimamente había estado muy pálido. Su apariencia estaba cambiando al desgarrarse su alma. No tanto como El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, pero ahora era menos humano de lo que creía. Y eso lo terminó de destrozar.

—¿Y sabes? Creo que la profesora Callahan lo sabía. De hecho, sabía demasiado y no nos convenía que siguiera interfiriendo. Pero experimentando con la garra del licántropo pudimos traer de vuelta a su espíritu, y no dejaba de hablar de una profecía.

Mankar se empezó a preguntar si sería ello lo que la profesora Callahan quería decirle la noche que murió, pero no tuvo tiempo de hallar relación con ello...

En ese momento, Devil se puso a gritar, y su voz se sobrepuso incluso al estruendo proveniente del castillo que se destruía por pedazos.

—¡Oh, gran Dragón Rolo! ¡Criatura legendaria sin igual, guardián del Bosque de la Tinta! ¡La garra del licántropo otorga invulnerabilidad y la del vampiro, inmortalidad! ¡Pero este cuerpo y el alma que intenta ocuparlo no vivirán mucho tiempo juntos sin tu ayuda! ¡Por la magia de Salazar Slytherin que te controla, te ordeno que, bajo la bendición de la luna roja, nos cedas tu poder para traer de vuelta a uno de sus más fieles seguidores!

Devil siguió proclamando su hechizo, y Mankar no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo, pues seguía paralizado. El Dragón Rolo rugió una vez más, dio un brinco bastante alto, y voló directamente a donde todos ellos se encontraban. Pasó muy cerca de la columna varias veces, y la empezó a rodear en un círculo de gran diámetro, rozando con la cola las aguas del lago.

El fuego de las antorchas, o de las garras, se avivó aún más. El dragón lanzó una llamarada por encima de sus cabezas; Mankar casi rogaba por que se comiera a todos de un mordisco. El pelo de todo el cuerpo de Mankar se alborotaba con la ráfaga poderosa que provocaba el dragón. Pero ésta no impidió que una densa niebla de color negro rodeó el cuerpo de Arkadios. De repente, el Dragón emprendió el vuelo una vez más y voló en círculos en lo alto desplazando las nubes, teñidas de rojo a causa del color de la luna.

El silencio se hizo de inmediato, y el ruido de los pasos de Juanma se escuchó muy fuerte al acercarse al ataúd sobre el que reposaba Arkadios. La niebla se esparció lentamente, y Juanma tapó el cuerpo con una manta oscura.

Juanma y Devil brincaron y se elevaron por los aires; empezaron a volar rodeados de esa niebla extraña. El dragón bajó una vez más y los acompañó. Cruzaron el lago a toda velocidad.

Las personas habían empezado la marcha a través de los terrenos con la esperanza de alcanzar las verjas del castillo y poder escapar. Pero el dragón aterrizó en medio del camino, obligando a todas las personas a dar media vuelta. Devil y Juanma se posaron sobre la copa de un árbol alto.

—¡Los extraños acontecimientos que han tenido lugar este año no han sido simple casualidad! —dijo la mujer con la voz amplificada—. La muerte de Beatriz Callahan y de Arkadios Black han contribuido a que esta noche lográramos la mayor de las hazañas, aquello que todo mortal desea realizar: vencer a la muerte. Prepárense, magos del mañana, si es que hay un mañana para ustedes, pues esto no es más que una pequeña muestra de nuestro poder.

—Por ahora los dejaremos jugar con la antigua mascota de Salazar Slytherin —dijo Juanma—. Les recomiendo que se escondan, pues él no tendrá piedad de ustedes, y enfrentarlo es inútil. Pero mañana, cuando salga el sol y él se haya ido de nuevo, el castillo de Harrylatino no será más que un recuerdo. Y si son inteligentes, entenderán que resistirse es inútil.

Mankar vio a lo lejos cómo, rodeados de niebla negra, Devil y Juanma emprendían el vuelo una vez más, sin necesidad de escoba, y cruzaban los terrenos del castillo para perderse en el cielo rojo.

La bestia ahora estaba libre para destruirlo todo. Volvió a escupir fuego sobre el césped, atacando a la gente.

Vax volvió a conjurar el patronus y montaron en él para cruzar nuevamente el lago tan pronto como pudieron.

—¡Jóvenes, manténganse alejados del bosque prohibido! —gritó la voz amplificada de una profesora—. ¡Si el dragón lanza fuego allí, será imposible escapar del incendio!

Mankar escuchó impotente el llanto de los niños y los gritos desesperados. Estaban acorralados. No había nada que pudieran hacer.

El Dragón Rolo se acercaba amenazadoramente a las personas. En cualquier momento los terminaría obligando a que entraran al castillo. Aunque para él habría sido muy fácil emprender el vuelo y empezar a destruirlo. ¿Acaso quería divertirse primero atemorizando a las personas? ¿Iba a obligarlas a entrar al castillo para acabar con él, con la gente adentro? ¿Eran las órdenes del hechizo de Devil?

Mankar y Vax bajaron en medio de la multitud en la que todos los humanos corrían para alejarse lo más que pudieran del Dragón Rolo. Evitaban tanto como podían a los vampiros y a los licántropos, pero al parecer habían deducido que no eran la verdadera amenaza.

—¡Vampiros y licántropos, todos escúchenme en este momento! —gritó Natis.

Ellos no tardaron en obedecer, y pronto todos los habitantes del Bosque de la Tinta, los que estaban dispuestos a combatir, se hallaban de pie mirando atentamente a Natis. A pesar de todo, Mankar no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que casi todos procuraban no acercarse mucho a quienes no eran de su especie, sino que se juntaban únicamente con sus semejantes.

—Nuestras leyendas no hablan de ninguna debilidad del dragón. ¡Manténganse todos lo más dispersos que puedan, para que sea más fácil evadir sus ataques! ¡No servirán de nada los ataques físicos! Todos los que tengan varita, usen todos los hechizos que sepan.

Los vampiros y licántropos levantaron las varitas al aire, apuntando a la gigantesca bestia que se acercaba a pasos lentos y los miraba, como evaluando sus presas.

—¿Por qué tenemos que obedecerla a ella? —saltó, sin embargo, un hombre lobo—. ¿Por qué no le da órdenes sólo a los vampiros?

—¡Largo de aquí, si no estás interesado en cooperar! —gritó Vila furiosa—. ¡En este momento trabajaremos en equipo, y al que no le guste, se puede esconder en el bosque en este instante!

—¡Ahora, ataquen! —ordenó Natis, ignorando la interrupción. En ese instante el dragón rugió y alargó su cabeza para intentar atrapar a alguien con las fauces.

Los vampiros y licántropos lo evadieron con una agilidad impresionante, y empezaron a lanzar hechizos a diestra y siniestra. El dragón se echó hacia atrás bajo el impacto de rayos que lo alcanzaban en las extremidades y el vientre. Rugió molesto y lanzó una llamarada, pero no alcanzó a nadie.

Mankar y Vax no perdieron el tiempo y se unieron a la pelea.

—_¡Incendio! ¡Lacarnum Inflamarae! ¡Fórmafoust! _—Mankar lanzaba todos los hechizos que sabía. Tenía la sensación de que al usar encantamientos de fuego tendría mayor éxito. Vax no se quedaba atrás:

—_¡Desmaius! ¡Incárcero! ¡Petrificus Totalus!_ —gritaba, saltando de un lado para el otro, intentando atacar una de las patas traseras del dragón.

Rayos amarillos y azules impactaron en su vientre, y Mankar pudo ver a Diego, Ernie, THH y Jose lanzando hechizos que ni él mismo conocía, pero que seguramente ellos habían inventado. Una pequeña llama dorada se prendió en las escamas del dragón.

Éste parecía enfurecerse cada vez más. Dio una patada hacia atrás y estuvo muy cerca de tumbar a Vax. Con una de sus garras intentó atacar a los cuatro que lo atacaban en el vientre. Dio un coletazo más para tumbar en el suelo a Gio, que junto a Gataluna intentaba congelarle la cola. Ella fue corriendo cuando el vampiro cayó sobre el césped de espaldas.

Itis, Eri, Cami y Kalli lanzaron a la vez un conjuro que hizo retroceder al dragón una vez más, al acertarle en uno de los costados. El Dragón Rolo estaba muy ocupado deshaciéndose de unas cuerdas que le ataban la garra derecha, pero logró lanzar una llamarada que alejó a cualquier ser que se encontrara a un radio de diez metros de su cabeza. Un par de licántropos crearon un encantamiento escudo que protegió del fuego a las chicas.

Mange y Angie volvían a hacer el truco de aparecerse y desaparecerse, al ser una conciencia de la otra. El dragón estaba pendiente de sus movimientos, pero se confundía al atacarlas. Mankar llegó corriendo e intentó atacar su cabeza con un hechizo aturdidor. Otro par de licántropos hicieron lo mismo, pero todos sin éxito.

La batalla siguió así durante una media hora. El dragón no dejaba de moverse e intentar atacar a los habitantes del Bosque de la Tinta, pero pocas veces lograba acertar. Mankar vio a Jose y Gata intentar amarrar la cola del dragón con magia, pero éste no dejaba de moverse en ningún momento, y se dio la vuelta para intentar atraparlos entre sus fauces.

Entonces, Vila y Natis lograron subir al lomo del dragón, y se aferraban con fuerza a la cresta que tenía a lo largo, saltando ágilmente para poder alcanzar la cabeza. Lanzaron un hechizo al cráneo de la bestia, pero no fue lo suficientemente cerca para causar algún daño. El dragón batió la cola y extendió las alas, amenazando con emprender el vuelo, pero Vila y Natis cayeron; la primera fue recibida por un licántropo en el suelo, la segunda se esfumó en el aire mientras Jenn aparecía de pie sobre el césped.

Vila salió corriendo de nuevo, en cuatro patas, y a ella se le unieron Cami y Kalli. Mankar intentó correr para juntarse a ellas, esquivando a los vampiros y licántropos que seguían intentando atacar el vientre de la bestia. Las tres mujeres lobo lanzaron rayos al cuello del dragón, y escaparon con un brinco a una de sus garras que se abalanzó sobre ellas.

—¿Qué intentaban hacer al subirse al lomo? —preguntó Mankar en cuanto se acercó a Vila lo suficiente—. ¡Es una locura!

—Pero ¿no ves? —dijo Vila, corriendo a su lado—. Sus escamas no sufren ningún daño con nuestros ataques, y el dragón no parece cansarse. Nosotros estamos desgastándonos, y varios han caído heridos. No podremos luchar por mucho más tiempo. Hay que atacar su cabeza.

Vila siguió corriendo, y ella, Cami y Kalli se unieron a un grupo de vampiros que atacaban una de las patas traseras. Natis y Vila volvieron a intentar subir al lomo del animal. Y Mankar recordó algo entonces.

Lo único que podía ser vulnerable de un dragón no era su cabeza, sino sus ojos. Quizás si usaban un maleficio de conjuntivitis... Pero el Dragón Rolo se estaba moviendo mucho, su cabeza nunca se quedaba quieta. Y los hechizos que lanzaban desde el suelo no alcanzaban a acertarle con la suficiente fuerza. Había que estar lo suficientemente cerca de sus ojos para que hubiera algún efecto. Pero, ¿cómo? Subir por el lomo no sólo era peligroso, sino inútil.

Cada vez había menos vampiros y licántropos en la lucha...

—¡VAX! —gritó, llamándolo, pues se habían separado sin darse cuenta—. ¡VAX, VEN!

En realidad había tanto ruido que a duras penas lograba escuchar su propia voz. Empezó a correr rodeando al dragón, intentando localizar a su conciencia. La seguiría llamando «conciencia», no importaba lo que pasara, no había tiempo para pensar en eso...

Entonces, se dio cuenta que ya no sólo había vampiros y licántropos luchando contra el dragón. Ahora también había humanos: profesores y estudiantes, al menos los más grandes o hábiles, se habían unido a la pelea para proteger Harrylatino.

El ejército había multiplicado sus fuerzas, y muy probablemente lograrían mantener a raya al dragón de esa manera. Ahora parecía más difícil esquivar las llamaradas que la bestia soltaba, pero los encantamientos escudo se creaban por doquier. La adrenalina era tal que los habitantes del Bosque de la Tinta se habían olvidado por completo de su instinto de atacar a los seres de otras especies. Ahora todos luchaban juntos contra el monstruo que amenazaba con acabar con ellos.

No, seguía pareciendo poco probable que lograran vencer al Dragón Rolo, pero si tan solo lograran entretenerlo el suficiente tiempo... En cuanto amaneciera, los vampiros perderían su poder, los licántropos volverían a ser humanos, y el Dragón Rolo, con suerte, regresaría a su hogar. Al menos eso había dicho Devil. La luna roja desaparecería y con la nueva mañana el dragón se despojaría de la maldición que lo estaba controlando.

Mankar sonrió al ver a Fairy Black y Zancaturno protegiendo a un licántropo joven. Incluso la profesora Selene Savage lanzaba hechizos junto a estudiantes de todas las casas, que se habían colocado detrás de un pequeño grupo de vampiros y hombres lobo que intentaban amarrar una de las garras del Dragón Rolo.

—¡VAX! —volvió a gritar.

Corrió buscándolo, pero la multitud crecía poco a poco, y resultaba difícil encontrar a alguien.

_Estoy a orillas del lago _—dijo una voz en su mente.

Mankar no pudo evitar quedarse estupefacto unos segundos. Él y Vax no habían podido comunicarse si no estaban compartiendo el cuerpo... hasta ese momento.

Recorrió la orilla del lago y en poco tiempo había dado con Vax. Se veía muy cansado, y estaba junto a Javier, el hermano de Renzo, y Annie, la pequeña vampira nieta de Natis.

—Tengo una idea que puede detener al Dragón Rolo —le dijo Mankar al llegar, mirándolo a los ojos—. ¿Puedes levantarte?

—Sí, claro —gimiendo, agarró la mano que le ofrecía el licántropo y logró ponerse en pie con cara adolorida.

—Convoca tu patronus —le pidió Mankar—. Hay que acercarnos a su cabeza.

—¿Estás loco? —exclamó Vax.

—¡Es la única forma! ¡Nadie más de aquí sabe hacer un patronus! ¡No hay escobas a la vista!

—Es muy peligroso.

—Tenemos que intentarlo.

Miraron al Dragón Rolo indecisos. Cada vez parecía más furioso y agresivo. La lucha no parecía haber avanzado mucho, incluso ahora que había refuerzos.

—Intenta crear el tuyo —le pidió Vax.

—Mi patronus no vuela —respondió—. Tampoco puede mantenerse quieto en el aire. Sería muy difícil.

—Vamos, tenemos más oportunidad de acertar si lo hacemos los dos —insistió Vax.

Mankar sólo respiró hondo. Mankar miró su varita, como evaluándola. No se sentía capaz de hacerlo.

—Tú puedes —le dijo una vocecita.

Mankar miró a Javier. Se alegró de que el chico no fuera lo suficientemente grande para luchar, aunque ya pudiera mantener su forma de lobo durante la transformación.

—Hazlo por mi hermano, ¿sí? —dijo con la voz quebrada—. Él habría dado su vida por ti. La dio por el pueblo.

A Mankar se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, y uno de sus párpados empezó a temblar. Asintió cerrando los ojos, pero le dio la espalda al niño para que no viera su debilidad. Sabía exactamente en qué pensar.

—_¡Expecto Patronum!_ —exclamó, también con la voz quebrada.

Después de ver lo que salió de su varita, Mankar confirmó sus sospechas: su patronus había cambiado. Ante él se hallaba la criatura más magnífica que sus ojos habían visto jamás. No parecía hecho de cristal plateado, como los patronus que había visto antes, sino que parecía un ser vivo y sólido. Su cuerpo era grande y grueso, y se sostenía en cuatro patas robustas que terminaban en garras afiladas. Su hocico era largo, y sus colmillos puntiagudos. Pero hasta ahí no era muy diferente que su patronus con forma de lobo. De su lomo crecían enormes alas cubiertas de plumas suaves y plateadas, que se extendieron hacia el cielo rojo. El lobo alado miró la luna roja y aulló.

Y Mankar, al ver aquella bestia, comprendió por qué lo llamaban _patronus_: por primera vez sintió que estaba viendo a un guardián, a un protector...

Lo miró frunciendo los labios, intentando no mostrar emoción alguna.

—Él siempre quiso volar... —dijo Javi—. ¡Creo que por fin podrá cumplir su sueño!

Mankar subió al lomo de su patronus sin responder al niño lobo. A su lado, Vax también se montaba sobre el thestral plateado, y se despedía de Annie.

—Cuídate mucho —le dijo la niña.

Las dos bestias aladas corrieron unos metros y emprendieron el vuelo. Mankar abrazó con todas sus fuerzas el cuello del lobo alado, mientras se elevaban...

Después de tomar altura, se separó un poco. Tomó su varita y se fijó en la cabeza del dragón, que se movía inquieta, subía y bajaba, echando fuego de vez en cuando. Al moverse, la bestia había hecho que todos sus atacantes se desplazaran, dirigiéndose poco a poco a las puertas del castillo.

_Qué suave debe ser tu patronus, en cambio yo me tengo que conformar con sentarme sobre un montón de huesos_ —pensó Vax, haciendo sonreír a Mankar—. _Y duele, ¿sabes?_

El lobo alado y el thestral volaron peligrosamente cerca de la cabeza del Dragón Rolo. Mankar sintió mucho miedo al ver las increíblemente grandes fauces del animal cerrarse a muy poca distancia de la cola de su patronus.

—_¡Conjunctivus!_ —gritó varias veces, lanzando un rayo de su varita que caía en la nariz, el cráneo y alrededor de los ojos, pero sin éxito. Vax gritaba todos los hechizos que podía.

Los patronus se alejaron un poco y volvieron a lanzarse para que sus jinetes intentaran atacar al dragón.

—_¡Conjunctivus!_

Las personas abajo se detenían para admirar a los valientes que volaban para intentar atacar la cabeza del dragón. Pero no podían detenerse mucho tiempo, pues aunque éste parecía interesarse más por los patronus, respondía fieramente cuando veía sus garras o su cola atrapada en los hechizos de la multitud.

Mankar lanzó el hechizo varias veces seguidas. Uno de los rayos le pegó al dragón en el párpado, y otro cayó justo en el ojo izquierdo de la bestia. Rugió ferozmente y buscó con la mirada de dónde procedía el ataque. Cuando logró localizar a las dos criaturas brillantes que volaban, lanzó una llamarada enorme y prolongada, que llegó hasta los muros del castillo. El fuego alcanzó varias torres del castillo que se desplomaron en el acto.

De repente, Mankar se dio cuenta que una de las alas del patronus empezaba a arder en llamas. El fuego se apagó por sí mismo, pero la criatura aulló. Y Mankar sintió mucha ira.

—_¡Conjunctivus! ¡Crucio! ¡CRUCIO!_ —gritó intentando acertar a los ojos del dragón. Pero la segunda maldición, al no lanzar ningún rayo de color, era difícil si saber si le acertaba.

_¡Mankar! ¿Eres tú el que está arriba?_

Una voz invadió su mente, pero no era la de Vax. Él no supo qué contestar, pero la voz insistió.

_¡Soy yo, Natis! ¿Eres tú el que monta el patronus?_

«Sí, soy yo», pensó Mankar, asombrado. Pero entonces recordó el supuesto poder que tenían los vampiros de producir alucinaciones, y comprendió que se trataba de comunicación telepática.

Su ira se incrementó. Le estaba hablando la asesina de Renzo. Por un segundo, Mankar sintió el impulso de bajar a devolverle el favor. Aunque ella lo hubiera hecho para proteger a alguien más. ¿O la culpa era de Gio?

Escuchó a la mujer procurando que no se aguaran sus ojos.

_¡Vila dice que, según una leyenda, Greenman podía robarle al Dragón Rolo su poder de controlar el agua! ¡Si lo que dicen es cierto, un representante de cada casa, de cada elemento, puede hacerle perder los poderes! ¡Si es cierto que el dragón viene de Hogwarts!_

«Yo soy heredero de Gryffindor», pensó Mankar, boquiabierto. Pero, ¿qué tenía que hacer ahora?

El rugido del dragón se hizo muy agudo entonces. Vax había logrado acertar en uno de sus ojos. La bestia comenzó a convulsionar fuera de control.

Y emprendió el vuelo.

Voló muy alto, rugiendo de dolor. Dio vueltas en círculos y empezó a bajar nuevamente. Mankar y Vax lo esquivaron, pero el dragón dio la vuelta e intentó lanzarles fuego. Los patronus volvieron a escapar, pero Mankar sintió la calidez a sus espaldas. El lobo alado y el thestral no se detuvieron, sino que siguieron volando hacia el lago. Mankar volteó la cabeza y vio atrás, con horror, que el Dragón Rolo los perseguía.

Empezaron a volar a toda velocidad. Debajo sólo se veían las oscuras aguas, que reflejaban el cielo rojizo y la luna, y también la enorme bestia que volaba detrás de ellos.

El thestral y el lobo alado hicieron un montón de maniobras para intentar despistarlo, pero por más cerca que estuvieran del agua, el dragón no se sumergía, y esquivó con gran facilidad la columna. No lograron que los perdiera de vista ni un solo momento. Sabía exactamente a dónde tenía que ir.

«Intentemos entrar al túnel en la roca que lleva a la tumba de Slytherin», pensó Mankar. Allí no cabría el dragón.

Los patronus empezaron a dirigirse hacia allí. Mankar confiaba en que pudieran volar lo suficientemente rápido para que, en caso de que el dragón deseara escupir fuego, éste no los alcanzara por dentro de la roca. Volaron nuevamente a toda velocidad; al dragón sólo se le dificultaba cambiar de dirección, debido a su gran tamaño.

Pero justo cuando estaban a pocos metros de la roca, media docena de rayos rojos cruzaron el cielo y estuvieron muy cerca de acertar en los ojos del dragón, algunos incluso le dieron entre ellos. La bestia rugió al ver una pantera, un oso y un conejillo de indias que elevaban en el aire a tres niños que no dejaban de atacarlo. Eran Rob, Ron y Tarru.

Mankar sonrió, y vio su cadena con el símbolo de los Guardianes de Nurmengard destellar en su pecho, reflejando el color de los hechizos que sus amigos lanzaban al Dragón Rolo.

Ron se colgaba de su conejillo con un brazo, y lanzaba hechizos con la otra. El patronus se acercó al oso de Tarru, y Ron bajó de él para montarlo también. La pantera de Rob se montó con facilidad en una de las alas del Dragón Rolo y empezó a recorrer la cresta que tenía en el lomo, para intentar atacar su cabeza.

Mankar vio con orgullo a los Guardianes de Nurmengard. Ellos cuatro y Vax, peleando solos contra el guardián del Bosque de la Tinta. Imposible.

—_¡Conjunctivus!_

Volvió a acertar en uno de los ojos. Esta vez el dragón no pudo controlarse y chocó contra la roca. Cayó al lago, desplazando montones de agua, como si hubiera conformado una nueva columna.

Hubo silencio un instante.

—¿Lo logramos? —preguntó Lesson.

—¡No seas ingenuo! —gritó Rob—. ¡Rápido, vamos antes de que salga!

Apenas comenzaron a retirarse, cuando a sus espaldas escucharon nuevamente el ruido del agua y el rugido del dragón.

_Mankar, estamos listos _—le dijo la voz de Natis—. _Trae el Dragón Rolo aquí._

«¿Saben cómo matarlo?», preguntó Mankar.

_No lo mataremos. Eso está en contra de lo que somos. Sólo tráelo y verás._

El niño no hizo más preguntas. Gritó una indicación a los Guardianes, y los patronus empezaron a volar a toda velocidad hacia los terrenos del castillo, donde se juntaba una gran cantidad de personas.

Mankar no le prestó atención a la bestia que no dejaba de hacer ruido a sus espaldas, aunque era evidente que se hallaba ahora mucho más lejos. Los patronus cruzaron el lago y empezaron a perder altura. El lobo alado sobrevoló a las personas desde muy abajo, y Mankar pudo ver sus rostros.

Vampiros, licántropos y humanos se habían dividido en cuatro grupos, cuatro colores diferentes que levantaban las varitas y miraban en el cielo al monstruo que volaba directo hacia ellos. Los Guardianes de Nurmengard aterrizaron, y no dudaron en cuál de los cuatro grupos debían situarse.

Todos esperaban la llegada del Dragón Rolo, que se acercaba volando sin detenerse. Mankar vio que, en frente de toda la multitud, había dos personas. La reina de los vampiros, Natis Dumbledore, y la reina de los licántropos, Vila Courtcastle.

Natis apuntó con su varita a su garganta, y su voz se escuchó claramente.

—¡Dragón Rolo! ¡Durante un milenio nuestros pueblos han tenido que vivir temiendo tu aparición! Y tus intenciones han sido acabar con nuestra guerra. ¡Pero ahora vampiros y licántropos estamos cooperando, trabajando en equipo para derrotarte, y tú nos sigues atacando!

El dragón empezó a volar en círculos por encima de la multitud, como dando la oportunidad de que terminaran de hablar antes de atacar.

—¡Estás siendo controlado por una maldición del hombre que te secuestró hace mil años! —continuó Vila—. ¡Pues es en nuestros territorios que tú has estado viviendo, y somos nosotros los que debemos domesticarte a ti! ¡Tenemos en nuestro corazón los mismos poderes que tú, y te los podemos quitar de la misma forma que tus creadores!

El Dragón Rolo rugió, molesto ahora. Perdió altitud y lanzó una llamarada.

—¡Ahora, Gata! —gritó Natis.

Gataluna, Elladora, Dani, Mange y Gio estaban a la cabeza del grupo en el que se encontraban todos los estudiantes de Gryffindor, y un centenar de varitas se levantó en el aire. Mankar y los Guardianes los imitaron. Todo el fuego que lanzó el Dragón Rolo se esfumó en el aire y nunca llegó a tocar a nadie.

A su alrededor reconoció a muchos de sus amigos y compañeros, como su primo Kris Weasley y su amiga Narima Sprout. Gonza dio a Mankar una palmada en el hombro y le sonrió al verlo transformado en lobo.

—¡Ése fuego que nos lanzas nos pertenece a los valientes! —gritó Gata.

Entonces, sin aviso previo, una vampira, Angie, a la cabeza del grupo de túnica azul, gritó:

—¡No nos intimida que vueles por los aires, pues te falta lo que los Ravenclaw tenemos! ¡Inteligencia!

La profesora Fairy Black invitó a que todos los alumnos levantaran sus varitas, tal como Isa, Kalli, Diego, Ernie y muchos más vampiros y licántropos lo hacían. Mankar vio a Vax entre los Ravenclaw, y le sonrió.

_¡Apuesto a que así se sentían cuando todos en Hogwarts levantaron sus varitas después de que murió Dumbledore! _—dijo emocionado.

A Mankar se le hizo un nudo en la garganta cuando vio a muchos de sus amigos Ravenclaw levantando la varita, incluyendo Jorge Lupin, Caprisse Allen... y Haher. Incluso Macnair y Mati Black ayudaban.

Chispas de color azul caían del cielo. El Dragón Rolo cayó de espaldas sobre el suelo, a las orillas del lago, y gruñó. Ya no podría volar. Nunca más. Había perdido sus alas.

Se levantó furioso y se apoyó sobre sus patas. Miró a la gente que lo atacaba y empezó a salir humo por su nariz. El suelo empezó a vibrar, y pronto todo temblaba. Los árboles agitaban sus ramas de un lado a otro, y algunos niños empezaron a exclamar, asustados.

A la cabeza de los Hufflepuff, Caro, THH, Cami y muchos más levantaron sus varitas. La voz gruesa de Jose se escuchó con claridad, gritándole al Dragón Rolo.

—¡Haces temblar a la tierra, pero ese elemento nos pertenece a nosotros, los honestos y trabajadores!

Chispas amarillas salían de las escamas del Dragón Rolo, y flotaban por encima de las personas. Ahora se sentía la confianza y la valentía entre los estudiantes y los habitantes del Bosque de la Tinta. Lo estaban logrando.

Era predecible lo que ocurriría después. Por eso, cuando las aguas del lago comenzaron a elevarse detrás del dragón, Itis tomó la palabra, a la cabeza de los Slytherin:

—¡La magia que te controla esta noche no es la mitad de fuerte que nosotros! ¡Esta noche has salido del agua, pero nosotros somos más astutos y hábiles que tú!

Eri, Jenn, Juanse, Andrey, Annie y muchos más que Mankar no conocía, e incluso Vila que todavía estaba junto a Natis, empezaron a gritar apuntando con su varita. Mankar se preguntó si allí estaría Boggart.

Las aguas del lago comenzaron a levantarse y olas gigantescas, rojizas reflejando el cielo, y se volvieron contra el Dragón Rolo. La bestia rugió e intentó escapar con todas sus fuerzas, pero fue inútil. Toda esa agua estuvo a punto de empujarlo hacia el bosque prohibido.

Mankar sonrió cuando escuchó, muy cerca de él, alguien susurrando «_¡Labenthium!_». Un pequeño número amarillo salió de la varita.

Muy lentamente, el Dragón Rolo se volvió a apoyar sobre sus cuatro patas. Se veía diminuto ahora que no tenía alas. Estuvo quieto durante unos segundos, pero dio un brinco y empezó a correr hacia la multitud. No se rendía.

Eso, evidentemente, no se lo esperaba nadie. Todos se dispersaron para intentar escapar del dragón. Los que podían lanzaban rayos para detenerlo. Pero ahora no podían robarle más poderes, y seguía siendo una criatura poderosa.

Mankar vio la hora en un reloj de un joven que había caído en el combate. ¡Faltaba más de una hora para el amanecer! Y todo lo que habían hecho era tan inútil...

El Dragón Rolo llegó en menos de un minuto. Se estrelló contra el castillo, y uno de los muros del Gran Salón se desplomó bajo su peso.

—¡Tiene que haber una forma de matarlo! —gritó una chica que corría escapando.

Mankar no se molestó en explicar que los habitantes del Bosque de la Tinta no lo querían matar, aunque él sabía que si llegaba a ser necesario, haría lo posible por matarlo. ¿Qué más podrían hacer, si intentar aprisionarlo funcionaba? ¡Nada funcionaba!

Entonces vio corriendo a su compañero de Gryffindor, el que había intentado comprobar si el Laberinto estaba abierto, y se sobresaltó cuando la solución llegó a él.

—_¡Labenthium!_ —susurró. Un número «5» salió de su varita. Eran los segundos que faltaban para que el Laberinto abriera.

_¿Estás loco? ¡Vas a entrar al Laberinto!_ —le reprochó Vax.

«Ya verás», respondió Mankar.

A su derecha, el alto seto que bordeaba el Laberinto estaba intacto, y la Copa de los Tres Magos reposaba sobre su pedestal, brillante.

Mankar montó una vez más en su patronus, sin perder ni un solo segundo.

—_¡SONORUS! _—gritó—. ¡QUE NADIE ENTRE AL LABERINTO!

Tuvo la certeza de que no había absolutamente nadie que no lo hubiera escuchado. El lobo alado voló directamente al Dragón Rolo, y Mankar ya no sintió miedo. La bestia lo miró, abriendo las fauces y mostrando los colmillos.

Mankar lo esquivó, tocó uno de los cuernos de la bestia y gritó con todas sus fuerzas:

—_¡LABENTHIUM!_

Sintió como si una fuerza tirara de él violentamente, y por poco creyó que no sobreviviría. El viaje al Laberinto nunca había sido tan brusco. Quizás porque ahora viajaba con un dragón milenario.

Cuando el destello amarillo se esfumó, se levantó sin perder el tiempo. Sintió una brisa cálida a sus espaldas y supo que había funcionado. No había tiempo que perder. Montó a su patronus. Tenía cinco minutos antes de que el Laberinto cerrara.

No valía la pena intentar volar por encima del seto para llegar a la Copa. Ahora que había una criatura tan grande dentro, los setos del Laberinto crecían hasta perderse en el cielo, y el camino era tan ancho que el Dragón Rolo podría moverse por él sin dificultad.

El lobo alado empezó a volar, y en un par de segundos un letrero con el número «2» quedó atrás. Mankar miró a sus espaldas y vio al gran lagarto corriendo detrás de él. Agradeció que no tuviera alas ni pudiera escupir fuego.

_¡Mankaú, apresúrate! _—gritó Vax—. _¡Vito cerró el Laberinto para que nadie más entrara! ¡Y para que el Dragón Rolo no pueda salir!_

«¡Que lo hagan! ¡No importa! ¡Creo poder escapar de él! ¡Tengo que llegar a la Copa! ¡Si la destruyo, el Laberinto nunca terminará, y el dragón nunca podrá salir de aquí!»

_Pero si no sales de ahí en cinco minutos, ¿cómo saldrás?_

Mankar no supo qué responder.

«El Laberinto puede durar todo lo que los jugadores quieran, y permite que los estudiantes puedan seguir entrando durante los primeros cinco minutos, después de los cuales, es como si en el mundo real se detuviera el tiempo. Cuando el Laberinto cierra, sólo han pasado cinco minutos en el mundo real.»

_Parecido a viajar a Narnia, ¿no?_

«Así es...»

_Pero si el Laberinto nunca se acaba, si destruyes la Copa, después de cinco minutos no regresarás al mundo real..._

El lobo alado recorría el Laberinto por su cuenta. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se encontraban en el letrero número «4», y habían logrado dejar un poco atrás al dragón. Pero Mankar empezó a perder las esperanzas de lograrlo tan rápido.

«Vax, no lo lograremos...», pensó simplemente.

Se le ocurrió despedirse y decirle algo bonito, pero se sintió muy triste para hacerlo. El lobo tropezó.

«Tengo que mantenerme fuerte —se dijo—. La felicidad es lo que alimenta mi patronus.»

_¡Ya lo has hecho antes, Mankaú! ¡Tú puedes!_

Y entonces Vax le envió una imagen de todos sus compañeros y amigos, de Harrylatino y el Bosque de la Tinta, que lo miraban dándole ánimos a las afueras del Laberinto, gritando su nombre «¡Manu! ¡Manu! ¡Manu!».

_¡Vamos, tú puedes!_ —gritó Vax.

Mankar no se había concentrado mucho en el camino, pero estuvo seguro de algo: cuando llegara a la Copa de los Tres Magos, la destruiría, hubieran pasado cinco minutos o no. Harrylatino no podía sobrevivir a una hora más enfrentándose al Dragón Rolo. Valía la pena sacrificarse por las personas que estaban afuera. Como lo había hecho Renzo.

El lobo alado no disminuyó la velocidad. Izquierda, derecha, izquierda, de regreso. Recorrer ese Laberinto gigante era mucho más lento que de costumbre. Pero no por eso se detuvo. Por la derecha, por la izquierda, por la izquierda de nuevo...

Letrero nueve. El Dragón Rolo ya no estaba a la vista, y ni siquiera se percibía su gruñido o su movimiento.

«¿Cuánto tiempo me queda?», preguntó Mankar.

_No sé, menos de dos minutos. Quién sabe cuántos segundos llevaba abierto el Laberinto cuando entraste..._

Mankar sintió un nudo en la garganta.

«Diles que estoy bien. Que fue un placer ser su amigo y compañero. Tú me podrás reemplazar fácilmente... ¡Eres yo! —sonrió—. Diles que los quiero. Y díselo a Vila...»

El lobo alado llegó a un callejón sin salida, y dio media vuelta. Otro letrero con el número «9» apareció ante ellos.

«¿Vax? Díselo, ¿sí?»

No hubo respuesta. El patronus volvió a perderse un par de veces, hasta que por fin encontró el décimo letrero.

«Vax, ¿no me escuchas?»

Entonces supo lo que ocurría. Habían transcurrido los cinco minutos, y no había alcanzado a llegar a la Copa.

«Vax...»

El patronus se estrelló contra el seto y Mankar salió volando. Cayó en cuatro patas contra el duro suelo, su buen amigo en el Laberinto... No hizo el menor esfuerzo por levantarse. No tenía sentido apresurarse. Tenía ahora todo el tiempo del mundo.

Estaba solo. Muerto.

Maldito Laberinto. Cuánto daño no había causado. Cuántas veces no se había enojado por su culpa. Qué desperdicio. Por culpa del Laberinto había muerto Arkadios...

Y ahora él estaba ahí, sin poder asimilar realmente lo que ocurriría. Quizás mientras transcurrieran las horas... cuando el hambre lo atacara... perdería la cabeza y se sumiría en la más profunda desesperación. Claro, si el Dragón Rolo no se ocupaba de él antes.

Se negaba a creer que nunca volvería a ver a nadie. A sus amigos. A Vax. Nunca. Se habían separado para siempre, sin poder despedirse. Renzo había hecho lo mismo...

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo allí echado. De repente algo lo tocó en el codo. Mankar no reaccionó, pero lo que lo tocaba estaba vivo, y fue insistente. Levantó la cabeza y se encontró con su patronus. Quizás seguía corpóreo al alimentarse de la imagen que Vax le había enviado. Estaba allí, tangible, toda la felicidad que le producían sus seres queridos.

Se sintió tonto al imaginarlos afuera, al darse cuenta que él nunca regresaría. ¿Qué estaban haciendo? ¿Lloraban? ¿Se abrazaban e intentaban consolarse?

«Qué estupidez pensar en esto», se dijo. Y se maldijo.

El lobo puso su hocico debajo de la pata de Mankar, y éste se dejó ayudar a ponerse de pie, aunque perdió el equilibrio y se apoyó en sus cuatro extremidades.

—Ahora el mundo está compuesto únicamente por ti y por mí —le dijo Mankar en un susurro, como para despejar su mente—. Si un dragón asesino. Pero quizás él regrese a su mundo con su propia magia, ¿no crees? Cuando se libre del hechizo de Devil, al amanecer... Ah, verdad que aquí no hay amanecer.

Empezaron a caminar lentamente por el Laberinto. Mankar buscaba la Copa, aunque al mismo tiempo quería alejarse de ella.

—Quizás él nos pueda llevar...

El lobo miraba a Mankar con ojos curiosos, y se dejó acariciar el cuello. Y pensar que los licántropos habían parecido tan temibles la primera vez que Mankar los vio en su visión...

—¿Sabes, Renzo? Siempre he creído que las cosas pasan de la mejor forma que pueden pasar. Quizás en este momento no sepamos por qué, pero siempre salimos de las peores situaciones con una enseñanza, para no repetir nuestros errores.

Voltearon por una esquina, y lo miraron hasta el fondo.

—Me habría gustado que confiaras un poco más en mí. Y al mismo tiempo, sé que no te di la oportunidad de hacerlo. Me habría gustado que me explicaras algunas cosas, pero hay otras que nunca querré entender.

La Copa brillaba al final del callejón.

—Fuiste un buen amigo. Ahora nos hemos separado para siempre, y quiero llevarme esa imagen de ti. Incluso aunque sea la imagen equivocada. Quisiera que fueras el verdadero Renzo y pudieras escucharme. Pero gracias por todo.

Se acercaron a la Copa de los Tres Magos. Mankar la vio con un nudo en la garganta. Si la tomaba, él y el Dragón Rolo regresarían a los terrenos de Hogwarts, y faltaría casi una hora para el amanecer. Incluso aunque escaparan de él, la bestia acabaría con el castillo.

Y si la destruía, jamás saldría de allí. Salvaría al colegio. A sus amigos y compañeros. Incluso los que no lo merecieran se sentirían agradecidos con él. No habría más licántropos ni vampiros heridos. Podrían regresar a su mundo en paz. Y él, para no sufrir, podía hacer lo mismo que había hecho Arkadios.

Si la destruía en ese momento, se acabaría el gran dilema.

A lo lejos se escuchó un rugido. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

«¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo? —se dijo—. ¿Por qué, si ya lo había decidido, no soy capaz de hacerlo? ¡DE ELLO DEPENDEN MUCHAS VIDAS! Muchos más han muerto por esto... No puedo llevar al Dragón Rolo de regreso... Pero... es tan difícil...»

El lobo lo miró a los ojos. «Haz lo que te dicte tu corazón», le dijo su mirada. Mankar también se dio ánimos a sí mismo.

—Nadie me obligará a que me sacrifique. A Renzo nadie lo obligó. Soy muy joven para ser un héroe...

El Dragón Rolo volvió a rugir, se escuchaba más cerca.

Mankar levantó la mano. O bueno, la garra de lobo, peluda y rojiza. Lo hizo lentamente. Agarrar la Copa no cambiaría nada...

—_Confringo_ —susurró. Y la Copa estalló en mil pedazos.

Mankar suspiró. Había hecho lo correcto.

Qué oscuro se veía el Laberinto ahora que la luz plateada de la Copa ya no lo iluminaba... Habría sido oscuridad total si el patronus no hubiera acompañado a Mankar.

Un sonido extraño hizo vibrar el suelo. Como si un caballo cabalgara a toda velocidad. Mankar miró el pasillo a sus espaldas. El seto se vino abajo y de un agujero inmenso surgió una cabeza roja, alargada, inmensa.

Todo estaba a punto de acabar. Él no opondría resistencia. Era mejor así.

El lobo alado le mordió la pata a Mankar. Éste no sintió dolor en absoluto. Vio estupefacto lo que hacía su patronus. Por poco creyó que le estaba arrancando el brazo. Pero no, lo que el lobo tenía en su hocico era una garra idéntica a la de Mankar. Como si fuera una calcomanía que hubiera desprendido del papel.

Su patronus dejó en el suelo la garra y miró a Mankar. Sonrió, o algo parecido, y le lamió la cara.

—Gracias, Renzo —le dijo Mankar, pero el patronus ya se había dado media vuelta y corría para enfrentarse él sólo contra el Dragón Rolo. O quizás desaparecería en cualquier momento.

Mankar agarró la garra de licántropo y la sostuvo frente a él. Qué tesoro más fácil de conseguir, y por el cual generaciones de vampiros y hombres lobo habían estado en guerra.

Una luz roja surgió de la garra, y de repente Mankar estuvo girando en medio de la nada. Las fauces abiertas del Dragón Rolo desaparecieron de su vista, y el sonoro rugido se apagó de inmediato. Ahora sólo podía ver el color de la luz. Ahora ya no había llegado el fin, sino que se dirigía a un nuevo comienzo...

Sintió un duro golpe en la cabeza, al caer en un suelo plano y bastante duro. Sus manos ya no agarraban nada. Cerca de él sólo percibió figuras borrosas. Y todas ellas gritaban y se movían. Algo pesado cayó encima de él, y de repente él se movía como un muñeco de trapo sin voluntad. Se sentía muy débil y no pudo evitar abandonarse al vacío de la inconsciencia.

Pero sonrió al darse cuenta que a su alrededor celebraban que él hubiera podido regresar con vida.

• • •

Mankar abrió los ojos lentamente. Se encontró con un cielo azul lleno de nubes, en el que ya no podía verse la luna. El sol se acababa de levantar por las montañas del este, y no quedaba ni huella del terror de la noche anterior. Incluso los pájaros cantaban. Como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

La brisa le revolvió el cabello. Unos instantes después se dio cuenta de que tenía su forma humana. Obviamente, como en cualquier otro amanecer. Una manta tapaba su pecho desnudo, protegiéndolo del frío.

Estaba tirado en los terrenos de Harrylatino, y al parecer había mucha gente a su alrededor herida o inconsciente, a falta de una enfermería más grande.

Intentó incorporarse, pero sus brazos le temblaban.

—¿Mankaú? —exclamó la voz de Vax—. ¡Despertaste!

—No, soy un zombi.

—Quédate quieto. Debes estar muy cansado.

Mankar le sonrió. Vax se echó a llorar y se tumbó a abrazarlo.

—Parece que al dividirnos te quedaste con mi parte sensible —le dijo Mankar, y sonrió.

Los Guardianes de Nurmengard se acercaron corriendo.

—¿Mankar?

—¿Manko? —preguntó Ron Lesson.

—Estoy bien —dijo, aunque no sabía qué más decir.

—¡Eres un dios! —exclamó Tarru—. No puedo creer que hicieras semejante locura... No podríamos tener mejor capitán que tú

—Ustedes estuvieron muy bien en la roca —dijo Mankar, sonrojándose—. ¿Cómo está Lacrimosa?

—Se recupera —dijo Rob—. Parece que sólo los Guardianes originales resistimos tanto.

—¡Manko, una serpiente! —gritó Ron, y salió corriendo.

Mankar casi convulsiona aterrorizado. Más valía que no fuera una broma.

Una serpiente gruesa reptaba cerca de él. Instintivamente salió corriendo detrás de Ron (Vax cayó en el suelo de narices), pero se dio cuenta que alguien perseguía a la serpiente.

—¡Miren, ya despertó Mankarsiño! —gritó Kalli.

Ella, Vila y Cami se acercaron corriendo, sonrientes, en su forma humana. Detrás de ellas corría Natis Dumbledore. Kalli le dio un abrazo muy fuerte, y luego sus dos amigas hicieron lo mismo.

—¿Qué haces de pie? —preguntó Cami—. Tienes que descansar.

—Hay una serpiente inmensa...

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó Vila. Cuando la vio, la agarró y se la puso al cuello, como si fuera un collar. Igual que lo hacía la profesora Callahan.

—¿Es la serpiente de la profesora Callahan? —dijo Rob señalándola con el dedo.

—Sí, parece que sí —respondió Vila.

—Manu, tienes que sentarte —le pidió Natis—. Ha sido una noche dura.

Mankar, titubeante, se sentó en el suelo, pero no se atrevió a recostarse. Los demás hicieron lo mismo. Miró una por una las caras de todos.

—Todos te debemos la vida —dijo Natis lentamente—. No puedo creer que se te haya ocurrido hacer semejantes cosas. El patronus, el Laberinto, todo. Definitivamente, te presento mis respetos.

—Cualquiera habría hecho lo mismo —respondió éste.

Natis le dirigió una mirada cómplice.

—Cuéntanos, ¿cómo pudiste salir del Laberinto?

Mankar vaciló.

—Me pude aparecer gracias a la magia de los licántropos —dijo—. Quizás todas las garras tienen el mismo poder.

Natis y Vila la miraron con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Quizás así podamos regresar al Bosque de la Tinta —dijo Kalli.

Sin embargo, por más que Mankar intentó explicarles cómo había obtenido la garra, no lograron repetirlo. Y la que él había usado nadie la había visto; se había esfumado.

Mankar pasó los siguientes minutos contándoles lo que había pasado en el Laberinto; Vax y los Guardianes no dejaban de comentar lo que había ocurrido incluso desde que apareció el Dragón Rolo.

—Te tengo buenas noticias, Mankar —dijo Natis, después de un breve silencio—. Esta mañana los medios de comunicación se han enterado de que reaparecí. He enviado una orden inmediata para que tu padre salga de prisión.

Mankar abrió mucho los ojos y levantó las cejas, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—Después de todo, anoche vimos a la misma Tazllatrix Devil confesando sus crímenes. Estoy segura de que ahora son tan poderosos que no le temen a nada...

Hubo un silencio durante el cual nadie dijo nada. Por fin, Mankar se atrevió a preguntar:

—¿Y están todos bien?

—Algunos heridos —respondió Natis, cabizbaja—, algunos más gravemente que otros... Algunos no han podido sobrevivir... Hari, por ejemplo...

—Y bueno, Renzo... —susurró Mankar.

Si hubiera podido, había retirado las palabras. No quería que Vila se sintiera mal por ello. Todos hicieron silencio nuevamente.

—Perdoné a Natis por lo de anoche —anunció Vila—. Y creo que... yo habría hecho lo mismo en su lugar.

Mankar vio a Natis sonreír. Pero Vila continuó hablando.

—Pero, ¿saben? En realidad es mi culpa que él atacara a Annie. Yo le ordené que creara una distracción en Bloody Swamp, porque nosotros estábamos investigando muy cerca de sus territorios, lo que podía ser la guarida del Dragón Rolo...

—Ya no importa —la cortó Natis—. Ambas razas hemos decidido que podemos convivir en paz. Sin necesidad de ninguna garra.

—Pero es importante que Mankar lo sepa. Eras el mejor amigo de Renzo —añadió, con tristeza, mirando al chico—. Siempre hablaba de ti.

Mankar sonrió, mirando al suelo. Recordó la única vez que habían podido charlar los dos juntos. Sintió una punzada en el corazón. Decidió cambiar un poco de tema.

—No entiendo cómo es que los licántropos sabían tantas cosas de los vampiros. Sus poderes. Sabían muchas cosas. Él me lo contó todo.

Vila abrió los ojos y parpadeó varias veces.

—Es que... Gata nos lo contaba...

Vila miró a Natis esperando su reacción, que no pasó de un levantamiento de cejas.

—Gio también nos contaba muchas cosas —dijo al fin—. Pero no me imaginé que las sabía porque tenía un romance con una mujer lobo.

—Eso explica las desapariciones fortuitas de Gata —comentó Vila, desviando la mirada al cielo.

—Él nos enseñó a fabricar varitas, precisamente —contó Natis.

_Zancaturno estaría orgulloso _—pensó Vax.

Mankar sonrió.

—Y a los demás heridos, ¿cómo se encuentran? —preguntó.

—Claro —dijo Cami—. La risa de Vila ayuda mucho.

—Risa curativa —dijo Mankar, y no pudo ocultar una sonrisa.

—Sí —respondió Vila—. En realidad ha sido muy fácil, porque esta serpiente me ha contado chistes muy graciosos.

—¿Entiendes a la serpiente? —preguntó Mankar asombrado.

—Parece que es otro poder que dio Greenman... quiero decir, Slytherin... dio ese poder a los licántropos —respondió Natis.

—¿La serpiente sabrá qué quería decirme la profesora Callahan la noche que murió? —Mankar se levantó de un brinco al recordarlo.

Vila empezó a silbar, produciendo sonidos curiosos con la lengua y los dientes. La serpiente la miraba fijamente.

—«Estuve viviendo en el bosque prohibido todo este tiempo —tradujo Vila—. Devil intentó matarme. Mi ama había interferido mucho en sus planes, y se había enterado de cosas. Descubrió en la biblioteca información sobre Slytherin y unos pueblos que él fundó.

»Supo así que tú habías heredado esa habilidad de dividir tu alma y conservarla en tu cuerpo —Mankar bajó la mirada, hubiera preferido que nadie más supiera de eso. Aunque nadie sabía aún que él y Vax eran la misma persona—. Y como habías matado a Riddle, esto sucedería muy poco tiempo después.

»Pero tu alma no se dividiría siempre que la profecía se cumpliera.»

Mankar miró fijamente a la serpiente.

—¿La profecía?

Recordó entonces que eso le había dicho el espectro de la profesora Callahan la noche que él se transformó en lobo por primera vez. «La profecía debe cumplirse».

—«Sí —continuó traduciendo Vila—. La profecía que tú formulaste sobre ti y tu gemelo Roha. La que aseguraba que estarían siempre juntos y serían invencibles. Si no se cumplía, si no contabas con la compañía de tu gemelo, tu alma se sentiría tan sola que se dividiría. Por eso ella quería asegurarse de que ustedes dos estuvieran juntos, incluso en el tan emblemático Torneo del León Escarlata.»

Mankar escuchaba incrédulo. Si hubiera formado un equipo del torneo con Haher...

No, pero no se sentía en absoluto arrepentido de haber conocido a Vax. Aunque fuera parte de él mismo, no sabía qué habría hecho sin él. Era un Horcrux, y eso no lo hacía una mala persona. Ni a Vax.

Miró a su conciencia y ambos se sonrieron otra vez.

Vila volvió a decirle algo a la serpiente, aunque Mankar no le había respondido nada.

—_Strángula_ dice que su ama cree haber descubierto la forma de viajar al Bosque de la Tinta, pero que nunca lo pudo probar. Dice que, según un libro, en cualquier ser que pertenezca al bosque y que atraviese las estanterías donde se encuentran todos los libros que hablan de ese mundo, llegará allí.

Mankar frunció el ceño. No recordaba haber visto ninguna sección de la biblioteca dedicada al Bosque de la Tinta. Obviamente él lo recordaría. A menos que...

A menos que esa sección que contenía libros escritos en runas extrañas fuera la dedicada a ello. La sección donde atrapó su primera snitch. Allí, donde tuvieron que llevar la tabla de la tercera prueba del torneo. Devil se había burlado de él enviándolo ahí.

¡Sí, era ese lugar al que tanto le recordaba la biblioteca de la Mansión Courtcastle! Sabía que había visto esos libros en otro lugar antes. Sería ese portal, quizás colocado por voluntad de Slytherin, el que llevaría a los vampiros y licántropos de regreso a su hogar.

Pero antes de decir nada, tenía que asegurarse por sí mismo.

• • •

Los elfos domésticos corrían de un lado a otro por los terrenos del castillo, llevando sándwiches y bebidas a todas las personas, incluyendo los vampiros, puesto que no iban a poder comer en el Gran Salón destruido por el Dragón Rolo.

Ellos mismos habían transportado por arte de magia las estanterías de la sección dedicada al Bosque de la Tinta en la biblioteca. Eran dos, bastante largas, ubicadas una frente a la otra. Todo estaba dispuesto para que los habitantes de Greeman Place y Bloody Swamp regresaran a su hogar.

Las personas pasaban y no dejaban de saludar a Mankar con la mano. Se había extendido la noticia de que él había sido el que volaba en el patronus y que había metido al Dragón Rolo en el Laberinto. Algunos le expresaron que se lamentaban por no poder volver a jugar en él, pero sonriendo afirmaban que había valido la pena el sacrificio.

Se acercaba el momento de la partida. No había prisa, ni obligación, pero todos los vampiros y hombres lobo en el fondo sabían que no pertenecían a ese lugar, y no estaban seguros de cuanto tiempo más podrían seguir ignorando su instinto. Aunque, evidentemente, su instinto había cambiado.

Los estudiantes de Harrylatino se formaron frente al pasillo que conformaban las estanterías. Mankar y Vax se hicieron un paso más adelante del resto.

Los vampiros y licántropos empezaron a caminar entre la multitud, como si fuera la alfombra roja de una importante ceremonia. Caminaban muy lentamente, siempre un vampiro al lado de un licántropo. Muchos saludaron a Mankar y a Vax con la mano, otros se despidieron con un fuerte abrazo. Procuró no ver el cuerpo de Renzo, que llevaban cargando un par de lincántropos. Ernie casi le parte una costilla a Mankar, y Gio hizo lo mismo con Vax. Cami y Kalli le dieron a cada uno un beso en la mejilla.

Sentía un nudo en la garganta. No era fácil la despedida. Aunque no fuera la primera vez que se separaban, ni la última vez que se veían.

Natis y Vila no fueron con ellos. La ministra retomaría las funciones que su cargo le exigía y, según ella, tenía mucho que enseñarle a «su nueva viceministra».

—Al menos tus ojos no son como los míos, no tendremos que preocuparnos por cambiarlos —había dicho Natis.

Ambas viajarían al Bosque de la Tinta a través de la biblioteca cada vez que lo quisieran o necesitaran. Mankar quizás no podía hacer lo mismo, porque según la serpiente de Callahan, sólo podían hacerlo aquellos que hubieran nacido en el bosque.

Miró hipnotizado a los últimos esfumarse al llegar a la mitad del pasillo. Y suspiró con mucha tristeza. Faltaría un mes para que se reencontraran.

—Mira, es como si viajaran al mundo real desde Narnia. O al revés —comentó Mankar.

—¡Supéralo!

Mankar lo miró despectivamente.

Los estudiantes rompieron la formación y empezaron a charlar. Mankar se quedó quieto y pensativo.

—Creo que Boggart te está buscando para pedirte perdón —comentó Vax.

—¿Por lo de enviarme al bosque obligado por Devil? No tengo nada que perdonar.

—Pero aún así quiere hablar contigo.

—No me nace hablar con él —respondió Mankar, cortante.

Vax no se atrevió a insistir. Mankar supo lo que estaba pensando.

No, él no era el mismo de antes. Quizás desgarrar su alma lo había cambiado. Él sabía que era así. Continuamente sentía mucha ira, y no podía controlar sus propias emociones. A veces se desquitaba con Vax.

En realidad, ahora no sabía qué sentir. Pero siempre tendría a Vax, la voz de la razón, para llevarle la contraria. Porque esa era la idea de estar dividido. Le sonrió.

Extrañaba tener los amigos que había hecho el curso anterior. La verdad es que no lograría confiar tanto en los Guardianes de Nurmengard como había confiado en Haher y en Gonza. Pero las cosas ya no eran iguales, con ninguno.

Empezó a caminar hacia las puertas del castillo lentamente. Ahora todos intentarían retomar la cotidianidad de sus vidas. Aún quedaban un par de semanas de clase. Quizás podía seguir haciendo muchos puntos en ese tiempo, y subir más en el top. Y pensar que esas sencilleces significaban tanto para él unos pocos meses atrás...

Se dio la vuelta y miró con nostalgia las estanterías.

Él seguía siendo diferente al resto de personas. No sólo era un licántropo con el alma dividida, sino que ahora tenía que vivir con la certeza de que en algún lugar tenía tres enemigos que planeaban su muerte, o algo peor. Ya no se trataba de un juego de niños. Y algún día se volvería a enfrentar a ellos.

Fuera como fuera, al menos estaba seguro de que no importaría que cada luna llena se convirtiera en un lobo. Él esperaría con ansias que llegara la siguiente porque, en esa noche, él y Vax serían transportados a un mundo donde siempre los recibirían sus amigos con los brazos abiertos. O, más que amigos, una gran familia.


End file.
